El Espejo
by Tanita Love
Summary: Chap 28. El fin... al fin. La vida no es color de rosa y el final feliz no siempre existe, no necesariamente se puede o se debe perdonar. Debemos meditar muy bien nuestras decisiones porque no se puede cambiar el pasado…
1. Hoy

Espero que les guste esta historia. La hice con mucho amor para que la lean y me digan qué les parece ¿OK? Soy TaNiTaLoVe y esta es mi primera historia en

No sean tan malitas conmigo ^^

"Hablar"

"_pensar" _

…_Recuerdos textuales… _

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 1)

**HOY**

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo… bueno, tal vez para mí, aunque ya hace 2 meses que estoy en este lugar, en un lugar pacifico y remoto, en un lugar donde puedo ser yo y comenzar una nueva vida _

Suena el timbre para ingresar a clases pero la joven rubia de coletas largas no se ha percatado.

"Serena despierta ¿no vas a entrar?" – Una muchacha de casi la misma estatura que Serena, de ojos verdes tipo selva y cabello castaño tomado en una cola alta y enrollado en una especie de tomate, solo dejando caer un par de mechones hasta los hombros.

- "¿Eh?" – Reaccionó – "Si, ya voy Felicia"

_Felicia Loccus, una muy buena persona y la unica que ha tomado el lugar de amiga en esta lejana tierra donde fui a parar. Desde que llegue aquí siempre me ha ayudado y estado conmigo, me recuerda a mí… Yo vivo en su casa que por cierto es muy grande. Y nuestra forma de conocernos fue bastante casual_

"Por el poder del cristal plateado… dame lo que necesito para sobrevivir en este lugar"

_Pasando el tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas, pero aun no le he contado mi historia (No es que ella me la pregunte insistentemente). Supongo que las mujeres somos intuitivas pues ella pareciera saber por lo que paso. A pesar de nuestra amistad ella tampoco me ha contado mucho de su vida, solo sé que no es muy sociable pero que para cualquier cosa ella se ofrece a ayudar. Ella tiene dos hermanas las cuales no veo casi nunca pues estudian en otras segundarias. La mujer que me recibió es su madre la señora Soe, también vive ahí su hermana que es un poco mayor, la señora Lana. Ellas me tratan como a una hija mas, especialmente la señora Lana quien siempre me pregunta como estoy de ánimo._

_Como ha pasado el tiempo… (Suspiro nuevamente) pero creo que todo esto me ha ayudado a madurar, es cierto, ya no soy la misma de antes pero si hay algo que me ha enseñado la señora Lana es que todo lo que sucede es para mejor y que son las pruebas que el destino nos pone en el camino para superarlas con sabiduría. ¿Luna? Si, Luna esta conmigo, dijo que jamás me abandonaría sucediese lo que sucediese ella es mi amiga y mi consejera incondicional, la amo._

_Después de lo ocurrido no he vuelto a saber nada de Japón salvo de mis padres que fueron otro apoyo en mi decisión y aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo en un principio supieron entenderme y entender mis razones, también los amo. Pero de los demás no he vuelto a saber, solo quiero que sigan sin mí, de todas maneras así será. _

_No vale la pena pasármela sufriendo toda la eternidad pues si de algo ha servido todo esto es que… bueno he obtenido algo bueno de todo esto pero jamás se lo contare a nadie y puede que a mis padres tampoco… Debo estar tranquila, pues el ser que esta dentro de mí es el gran consuelo que me queda y mi razón de existencia. Darien jamás lo sabrá tampoco. _

Después de un largo rato suena nuevamente el timbre para salir de la preparatoria.

"Serena ¿Nos vamos o quieres ir a dar un paseo?

"Si, quiero dar un paseo"

"¡Perfecto! Te acompaño también quiero desestresarme del estudio" (_**NA**_: palabra habitual en mi jejeje)

_Mientras siento la suave brisa acariciar mi cabello pienso en mi futuro, mi nuevo futuro, y la criatura que es fruto del amor, de mi amor. Desde este lugar remoto puedo alzar mis pensamientos y gritar en mi mente ¡Darien es tuyo Katsue, pero ya no me importa, soy feliz y eso jamás me lo quitaras!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, les aviso que esta es como una introducción actual de lo que será esta historia y que dentro de los próximos capítulos se aclarará todo el misterio. Si tienen algún comentario dejen reviews.

TaNiTaLoVe


	2. Preocupasiones

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_**(*"*·. El Espejo.·*"*)**_

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 2)

**MAS DATOS**

"_Serena hija ¿Cómo estarás?... hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos de ti"_ – La señora Ikuko camina hacia la habitación desocupada de su hija mayor y luego se dirige a la ventana para ver el cielo celeste. – "A veces me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir"

.::Flash Back::.

"Mamá ya no aguanto más" – Reconoció con el rostro y ojos empapados en lagrimas. Su cuerpo tiritaba, Ikuko solo atinó a abrazarla.

"Hija cálmate por favor" – Ella como madre debía mostrar fortaleza, siempre se había criado de esa manera y la única vez que había visto a su propia madre llorar fue por la muerte de su padre y abuelo de Serena antes que se casara. Sin embargo esta vez no pudo contenerse, el sentimiento era mas grande y lentamente rodaban por su mejilla gruesas lagrimas de sal y se vio forzada a cubrirse contra el cabello de la muchacha.

"Me quiero ir… ¡¡me quiero ir lejos de Tokio, lejos de Japón!!" – Decía entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada.

"No te apresures, piénsalo bien, estas alterada… no hagas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir"

"Estoy segura mamá, no puedo vivir así, no con todos cerca, no con el recuerdo aun vivo dentro de mi alma, necesito olvidar. ¡¡Estoy desesperada!!"

"Te entiendo mi vida, te entiendo… solo te pido que lo pienses bien estos días a ver si lo reconsideras. Si no, yo convenceré a tu padre" – Sentenció Ikuko aun sin poder creer que estuviese de acuerdo en esconder a su princesita, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta vez era lo correcto.

"Esta bien mamá, solo te digo que no creo que me arrepienta" – Se calmó un poco. Siguió otro rato de silencio el cual solo era interrumpido por los maullidos desafinados del felino oscuro que estaba sobre la almohada.

Al ver que su hija se había calmado, la señora Ikuko salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena, mas cerrando la puerta tras ella se escucho un nuevo llanto solo que mas silencioso. No pudo resistirlo y tuvo que alejarse para evitar volver a llorar.

.::Flash Back End::.

"_Creo que jamás debí dejarte ir, esa no era la solución, pero si tu te encuentras bien entonces yo estoy tranquila. A demás tienes el apoyo de tu familia. Te amamos_"

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

_Serena cuanto te extraño, nunca pude decirte cuanto te aprecio, sueño contigo desde el día de la catástrofe, quiero verte, pero tu estas muy lejos. Ohh Serena si tan solo hubiera alcanzado a decirte que estoy contigo y que eres mi mejor amiga. Pero no alcancé y ahora es demasiado tarde_

.::Flash Back::.

"No contesta, ¡Serena contesta! Serena quiero decirte… quiero decirte que yo no te he traicionado" – cuelga resignada – "¡Ya sé! Llamaré a su casa" – Marca el numero y le contestan. – "¿Hola? Señora Ikuko, ¿se encuentra Serena?"

"_¿Quien habla?"_

"Soy Rai Hino, amiga de Serena no me--"

"_¿Te haces llamar amiga de mi hija? Pues yo no lo creo después de todo lo que ustedes le hicieron"_

"Solo quiero hablar con Serena"

"_Mejor no pierdas el tiempo Serena ya no esta aquí, se marcho muy lejos. No quiero que vuelvas a llamar y dile a tus amigos lo mismo"_

"¡Que! ¿Donde? Por favor dígame señora"

"_Donde nadie la traicionará_" – Cuelga.

"¿Hola? ¡¡¡Hola!!!"

.::Flash Back End::.

_Desde entonces te he estado buscando, sucedieron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste: Amy se fue al extranjero pues ella, al igual que yo, no nos sometimos, sólo que ella al no encontrarte se fue resignada. Las demás siguieron a esa farsante, y es que nadie me quita de la cabeza que sea la elegida y se que mi sexto sentido nunca me falla. En este momento estoy sola tratando por todos los medios de buscarte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun seguiré buscándote y juro que no me resignaré…_

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

"¿Como te sientes hoy Serena?" – La recién nombrada había entrado en la cocina donde se encontraba Lana.

"Muy bien Señora Lana" - Contesto muy inocentemente la joven.

"Me alegro mucho" – Sonrió enigmáticamente - "En un tiempo mas tendrás que controlarte en una clínica". - Decía con toda calma mientras lavaba unos trastos.

"¿Por que me lo dice?" – Preguntó algo dudosa y asombrada a la vez.

"No tienes que fingir, sé que estas embarazada" - Serena abrió los ojos a mas no poder, la revelación la había dejado helada.

"¿Desde cuando…? pero ¿como? Yo…" - Millones de preguntas y situaciones pasaban por su cabeza.

"Es una facultad que poseo desde muy pequeña, lo sé desde el día que te vi, por eso te cuido como si fueras mi hija" - Serena aun estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido, pero aun así, si ya lo sabía, era para mejor. Solo le quedó una cosa por decir.

"No se como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi" - Juntó sus manos y se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento.

"No tienes por qué agradecer, eres como mi hija, a demás lo hago con placer"

En ese momento un remolino completamente despeinado se asoma a la cocina donde estaban ambas.

En ese instante Felicia entra abruptamente con el uniforme escolar

"¡Ya llegue! ¿Nos vamos Sere? Dijiste que querías ir al lago"

"¡Cierto! Vamos" – Recordó y de un salto alcanzó a Felicia quien esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto cuan largo le llegaba (hasta las rodillas)

"Diviértanse y vayan con cuidado… Felicia, estaría bien que le enseñaras El Circulo" - Al escuchar esas palabras la aludida tuvo una reacción inesperada, titubeó, no dijo nada y siguió caminando rumbo a la salida, por su parte Serena sólo miró a Lana parpadeando un par de veces sin entender y siguió a Felicia puesto que no tenía idea de qué es lo que estaban hablando.

"¡¡¡QUE!!! ¿Por qué me miras tanto?" – Estalló Felicia a los pocos minutos del paseo.

"¿Que es _El Circulo_?" – Preguntó la rubia muy curiosa.

"Nada solo una comunidad de jóvenes estudiantes" - Dijo la joven titubeante.

"Ohh…" – Obviamente Serena captó una necesidad de no hablar mas del tema por lo que se concentró en seguir disfrutando del paseo.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Pasó la tarde y cuando Serena y Felicia regresaron a casa se escucharon desde dentro muchos gritos, Felicia automáticamente adquirió un semblante distinto, algo nerviosa.

"¿Que esta pasando?" - Preguntó Serena quien no estaba acostumbrada a oír esa clase de discusiones en esa casa.

"Supongo que es una pelea entre mis hermanas" – Dijo abriendo la puerta con total serenidad, algo que hizo a la rubia sospechar aun mas.

Pero de pronto se vieron volar varios objetos en dirección al living. Los gritos siguieron.

"¡¡Que significa esto!!" – Gritó espantada. Al parecer había visto unos objetos no volar, sino LEVITAR hacia la sala principal… estaba alucinando ¿cierto?

"¡Nada!" – Se apresuró a responder Felicia y seguido de ello la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la habitación más cercana: la propia.

Serena por su parte no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y esta era la primera vez que entraba al dormitorio de Felicia.

"¿Que sucedió…? guaaa!! ¿Este es tu dormitorio?, nunca había visto algo así, es muy… esotérico, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas. – Decía Serena observando detalladamente la habitación. El cuarto de la joven estaba lleno de adornos como atrapa sueños, amuletos, figuras astrales, inciensos. El cuarto en si estaba algo oscuro, mas bien esto parecía una tienda de esoterismo.

De pronto Serena tuvo la impresión de que se había saltado una parte de la historia, la parte en que los objetos volaban y mujeres adivinando y atrapa-sueños en las habitaciones… en realidad ella se estaba comenzando a hacer una idea de lo que estaba pasando: Eran parte de un circo.

"Jeje…jejee…." –

Fenicia apoyó su brazo en la pared mientras unas gotas le surcaban la cien, se notaba algo perturbada

"Lo siento, si no te he dejado entrar es sólo que esta habitación guarda algunos secretos" – Pronunció con esa normalidad que hacia dudar de que dijera completamente la verdad.

"No comprendo" – De pronto un baúl que estaba cerca de la cama comenzó a vibrar de manera insistente. – "¿E-so que es…?" – La rubia quien estaba muy cerca de aquel mueble no pudo evitar dar un salto y esconderse tras la otra. Esta vez estaba aun más aterrada.

"Bueno… a eso me refiero. Es… Hay por Dios!!" – No le respondió, solo se limitó a tomar la mano de Serena y salieron de la casa con rumbo desconocido. Por su parte la rubia entendía cada vez menos. – "Te ruego que no me preguntes nada hasta mañana" - Le imploró Felicia casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Serena comprendió la situación desesperada en la que debía encontrarse su amiga y pese a la enorme curiosidad le cedió el tiempo pedido sólo y exclusivamente por sentirse identificada (no es que ella haya llegado y contado que en sus tiempos de gloria era Sailor Moon)

"Esta bien…"

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

En un lugar conocido para las antiguas Guerreras. La mansión Tenou

"¡¡Viva nuestra neo-princesa!!" – Gritó Uranus con una copa de champagne alzada.

"¡¡VIVA!!!" - Todos gritaron al unísono.

"¿Para qué es tan importante reunirnos princesa?" – Preguntó la joven de cabellos agua a una mujer de encantadora presencia y manos delicadas…

"Para comunicarles algo muy importante para mí" – Tornó sus hermosos ojos color media noche para observarla.

"¿Es algo que yo no sepa querida?" - La abrazó aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros quien estaba siempre a su lado.

La mujer corrió un mechón de sus cabellos color plata de manera caprichosa acomodándolo tras la oreja.

"No, aun no lo sabes pero lo sabrás al igual que todos" – Le brinda una hermosa sonrisa y este inevitablemente le responde con un beso. Ambos se sonrojan.

"Díganos por favor princesa" - Esta vez se acerca una hermosa joven pelicastaña, de ojos verdes, con una copa de champagne entre las manos.

"Bueno… En primer lugar estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes y de tomar el lugar que me corresponde como la verdadera futura neo-reina" - Alzó la voz para que todos los presentes escucharan sus palabras. – "Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, _mis_ guerreras, por apoyarme en todo" – todas le agradecen con gestos y murmullos – "Quiero comunicarles algo que me llena de dicha y complementa mi felicidad. Aprovecho este instante en que están todos los seres que quiero…" - toma aire y luego sigue – "Tengo en mi vientre al futuro heredero de este planeta, estoy esperando un hijo de Endymion, el amor de mi vida" – Hubo una gran conmoción, un gran asombro por parte de todos, luego de esto la primera en hablar fue Haruka la cual provocó reacción colectiva.

"¡¡¡Viva la princesa y viva el futuro heredero!!!" – Todo se llenó de alegría, estallaron de felicidad, la euforia llenó toda la mansión Tenou. Aquella noticia era lo que todos habían esperado con ansias desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Soy el hombre mas feliz de la Tierra" – Emocionado beso a su prometida y le acaricio el vientre. La mujer se recargó en el pecho de su futuro esposo.

De pronto la mujer de ojos oscuros y cabello verde igualmente oscuro interrumpió el bello instante.

"Eso quiere decir que se acerca Tokio de Cristal" – Todos callaron esperando atentamente la respuesta. La joven por su parte miró a su futuro esposo.

"Por supuesto que vendrá Tokio de Cristal" – Anuncio el príncipe de la tierra con aires triunfales, Todos gritaron nuevamente de felicidad, su futuro estaba cerca y ya nada podría salir mal.

"Pero antes quiero casarme" - Se apresuró a añadir la neo-princesa.

"Claro mi reina nos casaremos lo antes posible" – Le dijo de forma muy tierna y a la vez coqueta. Ella sonrió ruborizada.

"Y también necesitará el Cristal de Plata" –

Hubo un silencio mortal, de pronto ni si quiera aparentaba que hace unos momentos atrás hubiese acontecido tanto jolgorio.

Entonces, del lado del príncipe de la tierra, salio la enigmática y mas pequeña de las Sailors.

"Para construir Tokio de Cristal es necesario que la princesa obtenga el Sagrado Cristal de Plata"

La neo-princesa ensombreció su mirada y su boca dibujo una sola línea.

"No se preocupe neo-princesa nosotras, sus fieles Sailors, nos encargaremos que el Cristal de Plata llegue a sus manos" – Añadió la pequeña Saturno.

"Sabemos que no quiere derramar sangre y menos causar mas daño, pero es necesario actuar lo antes posible, trataremos de no herir a nadie" – Finalizó Urano, un compromiso que nadie estaba seguro de poder cumplir debido al fatídico suceso.

En aquel lugar, Venus y Júpiter sonrieron con un dejo de melancolía, indecisión. Un destello que duró solo unos pocos segundos ya que el futuro era prometedor, una promesa que siempre habian aspirado a cumplir, por ellas, sus sacrificios y por el mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, si esta algo confuso ¡no desesperen! En muy pocos capítulos se aclarará el misterio y de paso se pondrá más interesante.

_**(''*·.·*TaNiTaLoVe*·.·*'')**_


	3. Primera Señal

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 3)

**PRIMERA SEÑAL**

_Anoche soñé contigo, quien iba a pensar que aun te recuerdo, ahora por cierto ya no me duele pues tengo un consuelo que me alivia el alma, me siento bien porque nunca dejé que algo te faltara, y estoy con mi conciencia tranquila… sé que no te fallé, al contrario, tú lo hiciste._

Serena despertó con algo de pereza, si bien es sábado quiso levantarse temprano para alcanzar a ayudarle a la señora Lana. Otra razón por la cual tenia pereza es que durmió con la inquietud de lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior. Por cierto ayer llegaron muy tarde y como la situación estaba en calma pasaron directamente a las habitaciones.

Cuando Serena terminó de ordenar su dormitorio salió rumbo a la cocina, quien iba a pensar que interrumpiría una conversación.

"... estoy segura que ellos la ayudarán" – Comentó la señora Lana.

"Yo opino lo mismo" – Concordó su hermana, Soe.

Felicia realmente no se notaba segura al respecto.

"Pero es que..." - en eso finalmente Serena decide interrumpir.

"¡¡Buenos días!!!" – Fingió no escuchar nada.

"Buenos días Sere" – Felicia sonrió nerviosa.

"¿Como dormiste? te ves muy cansada" – Se Lana.

"La verdad no muy bien" – Reconoció rascándose la cabeza.

"Tomen desayuno tranquilas porque después mi hija te tiene que decir algo muy importante" – Felicia puso una mirada suplicante a la cual ninguna de las dos mujeres hicieron caso, luego se resignó.

Serena supuso que se trataría del incidente del día anterior.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa, Tokio**

"Esto no es posible, debo hacer algo... por favor fuego sagrado dime que todo esto es mentira" – El fuego le mostró en sus flamas algo que ella interpretó con resignación – "tendré que encontrarte Serena antes que ellos, pero no iré sola"

Rápidamente salió de la habitación, después de un rato regresó con su vestimenta de sacerdotisa y un rubí colgando de una cadena de plata. – "Esto jamás lo había intentado sola, espero que resulte ya que es mi última alternativa."

Sacó un mapa de sus bolsillos, lo desenrolló, era muy grande, lo dejó al lado del fuego sagrado. Luego tomó el rubí, dio movimientos giratorios sobre el fuego diciendo un conjuro en japonés, luego lo quitó y se ubicó sobre el mapa.

"Por favor fuerzas místicas, ayúdenme a encontrar a la princesa" – el rubí comenzó a moverse, una gota salio de él para caer justo en la ciudad de Tokio. – "Ya me temía que me la ibas a mostrar a ella primero... ayúdame a encontrar a Serenity, la princesa de la Luna"

Esta vez la dirección del rubí tomo otro sentido, ella vio como ingresó al continente asiático, siguió al continente europeo y sin detenerse pasó el océano atlántico en dirección a América del sur. Se detuvo en una tierra remota… si todo estaba bien, la habría encontrado y tendría mas ventaja que ellos, o al menos eso deseaba.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

Entran dos jóvenes a la recamara de la princesa, la primera alta de cabellos rubios y cortos, su compañera de cabello y ojos acuamarinos.

"Princesa Katsue, hemos encontrado a la princesa Serena" – Comunicó la primera haciendo una reverencia.

"No sabemos su ubicación exacta pero sabemos que esta en America en un lugar muy un tanto aislado y protegido por energías místicas" – Agregó la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

"¿Quien diría que mi hermana gemela se escondería en un lugar tan remoto, ¿a caso pensaría que no la íbamos a encontrar?" – Comentó para si misma.

"Su hermana siempre ha sido cobarde"

"Pero aun así es mi hermana y no quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero que entienda que ya no es la elegida, soy yo, y ella tiene que resignarse"

"No todas las personas tienen el corazón tan grande como usted, y nos dimos cuenta que ella sólo lo hacia para aparentar ser una buena persona" – Dijo Neptune muy segura.

Katsue sonrió por lo bajo.

"Aun así la perdono y no le guardo rencor"

"Usted es un ángel princesa" – Pronunció Uranus besándole la mano.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Ya era mas de medio día y Serena estaba algo impaciente pero no quería insistir, solo esperaba que Felicia tome la iniciativa de contarle qué estaba pasando. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven la llamara a su alcoba.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar" – Comenzó Felicia – "Lo que sucede es que no encuentro las palabras para decirte todo esto, es una muy larga historia..." - Serena se acomodó sentandose sobre la cama dando a entender que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

La joven captó la indirecta.

"Bien. Comenzare por el principio. Todas las generaciones de esta familia son especiales por el hecho de poseer dones que otros no tienen" – esperó a ver la reacción de Serena pero ella no parecía sorprendida. – "Mis hermanas y yo somos parte de la ultima generación de esta familia y... bueno, por tener este don especial somos capaces de hacer cosas que otros no, pero ello implica responsabilidades, no nos dan la libertad para usarlos por lo tanto actuamos como personas normales" – Tomó aire nuevamente.

"Ok, entiendo la historia, ¿me estas tratando de decir que tienes dones así como la telepatía, telequinesia y cosas así?"

"Algo más que eso, observa" – acerca su mano al rostro de Serena con la palma hacia arriba, como dispuesta a mostrarle algo. Serena se quedó expectante unos instantes.

Sobre la palma de Felicia comenzó a destellar una luz potente, plateada y muy conocida por Serena

"¡Me lo has quitado! El Cristal de Plata…"

"No te he quitado nada"

Y Así era, Serena aun sentía su calor dentro de ella ¿Pero como…?

Felicia cambió la forma del Cristal por una flama violeta, esta flama cambió de forma mostrando al planeta tierra en miniatura, luego se transformó nuevamente, esta vez era el sistema solar. Serena quedó impresionada.

"Son ilusiones..." – Dedujo.

Felicia se puso de pie, Serena siempre atenta. Se soltó el cabello mostrándolo tan largo cual en realidad es.

"No puedo evitarlo, es el largo original, cada corte de cabello me dura alrededor de una semana. Cometí el error de dejármelo muy corto y lo exhibí… ahora debo ocultarlo casi siempre pues ya me canse de cortármelo todo el tiempo"

"¿Por qué te pasa eso?"

"No lo se… pero cuando llegue a la adolescencia nada volvió a ser igual"

"Todo esto es magnifico pero… ¿Como sabes todo eso, como sabes de mi...?"

"A demás de crear ilusiones tengo la facultad de ver el pasado de las personas a través de los ojos y por ende la verdad" – Serena estaba con la boca abierta, realmente todo esto la había tomado por sorpresa. – "¿Te acuerdas la vez que nos conocimos y repentinamente me dolió la cabeza? Pues eso fue porque me topé con todo tu pasado e incluso con el de tu otra vida y eso la verdad me choqueó mucho… pues no estoy acostumbrada a ver tanto dolor y tantos sentimientos... con el paso del tiempo puedo afirmar que me sé toda tú historia Princesa de la Luna..."

"Entonces sabes todo lo que ocurrió con la llegada de la gemela original... mi hermana"

"Tengo mis medios para sobrevivir así como tu tienes los tuyos. Usar tu joya para comprender y hablar el lenguaje y cambiar en parte tu apariencia física… al final somos iguales jejeje"

Serena asintió al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Felicia se acercó a ella y esta se arrojó a sus brazos, los recuerdos le volvieron a hacer daño y algo que pensó que seria superado volvió a revivir en su mente. – "¡¡¡no debieron hacerme esto!!!" – Lloraba a mares, no lloraba así desde que estaba en Japón junto a su madre y la verdad ahora si estaba aliviada pues sin tener que salir de su propia boca su historia había llegado a su amiga Felicia, estaba contenta porque por fin se podía desahogar como quería y había alguien que la comprendía perfectamente.

"No llores Sere, no llores, no hay que llorar por el pasado, eso ya pasó y estas muy lejos de ellos" "_por ahora_" – Felicia tenía razón pensó Serena pues si no había llorado desde hace tanto tiempo ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo ahora? ¡Pero es que eso era algo que tenia reprimido y necesitaba sacar!

Se repuso y se sentó nuevamente para quedar frente a frente la una con la otra.

"No te preocupes Sere, puede que esto no lo sepa pero si alguna vez alguno de ellos osara venir y molestarte créeme, no soy tan débil como aparento"

"¿Me contarás que hace tu familia?" – Cambió de tema audazmente.

"Bueno, eh… mi hermana Esmeralda tiene el don especial de predecir el futuro y de controlar mentes comunes. Mi otra hermana Mia, bueno ella es muy popular y algo irresponsable, casi nunca la ves porque casi nunca está en casa, ella tiene el poder de saber lo que la gente piensa, y los sucesos inmediatos, ese es un poder bajo comparado al que tenemos nosotras pero además de eso ella tiene el don de la telequinesia por eso has visto volar las cosas la noche anterior jejeje… y Esmeralda me dijo telepáticamente que te sacara de aquí y eso hice anoche."

"_ahora puedo entender muchas cosas…. Como que nunca podré rodearme de gente normal_" "¿Entonces qué es _El Circulo_?"

"Uff…" – Se notó la incomodidad

"Supongo que ya que sabes todo de mi tengo que saber algo de tu vida ¿no?"

"Bueno ya que…Mira, no se si lo sabes o lo supones pero asi como nosotras hay mucha gente en este planeta… "El Circulo" es un organismo, mas bien una especie de escuela donde, a cierta edad a los jóvenes se les enseña a usar sus dones, maestros poco estrictos, la idea es no sobresalir y cuidar a la gente... En pocas palabras somos potenciales"

"¿Potenciales? ¿Algo así como guerreros?"

"Si, pero solo nos entrenan para estar preparados pues no todos tenemos que combatir, a demás tratamos de hacerlo de forma anónima... no tenemos la suerte de ser elegidas desde el día que nacemos como lo fueron ustedes"

Felicia de pronto estuvo seria, pensativa.

"Yo no te lo hubiera dicho si no fuera algo importante… ¿Comprendes?" – Serena asintió algo extrañada de la actitud. Felicia tomo otro poco de aire y dijo – "Esmeralda esta mañana vio en tu futuro que tu felicidad duraría poco y que esas personas que procuraste no volver a ver te están buscando porque quieren algo que según ellos no debes tener y te lo quieren quitar" – Serena agachó la cabeza.

"Oh… ya veo… quieren el Cristal de Plata..." - pronunció débilmente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Este capitulo va dedicado a la primera persona que me ha escrito un review: Sailor Alluminem Siren muchas gracias por ver en mi trabajo algo mas. Y te prometo que no lo dejaré.

Gracias a todos los que han leído este fanfiction y los que lo lean por favor dejen reviews.

Bye.

_**(''*·.·*TaNiTaLoVe*·.·*'')**_


	4. Segunda Señal

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 4)

**SEGUNDA SEÑAL**

La hermosa princesa de cabellos plateados y ojos de un color azul noche despertó recibida por una mañana despejada y calida, al lado de su amado novio y futuro esposo. Sus pupilas se dirigieron primeramente a la ventana, luego a si misma a través de un espejo para posarse finalmente en el rostro de su prometido quien dormía aun placidamente "_Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo_" pensó. Posó sus labios sobre los del príncipe y al instante se separó bruscamente pues había sentido unas nauseas horribles y unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar. Casi sin darse cuenta dirigió sus manos al vientre y luego se levantó y tan pronto como pudo se dirigió al baño.

Con el sonido de las arcadas y la tos, Darien despertó sobresaltado por los ruidos. Se levantó y sorprendió a su prometida enjuagándose la boca y lavándose la cara, su rostro se veía blanco casi como el papel.

"Katsue ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien?" – Se acercó hasta ella muy preocupado. La sostuvo para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Si, no te preocupes, son solo mareos, cosas comunes en un embarazo"

"Es cierto, he debido preocuparme de mas, ¿quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama?"

"Te lo agradecería pues no me siento muy bien amor, pero que sea algo ligero, no quiero vomitar" - Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa de las que suelen encantar a todos los que la rodean.

"Como quieras cielo..." – Pero se detuvo en seco al recordar algo realmente doloroso - "_Cielo, así le decía a..."_ - Con ese pensamiento salio de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la cocina comenzó a sentirse algo mareado por lo que se vio obligado a sentarse, cuando se sintió algo mejor se puso de pie, pero justo en ese instante lo invadieron nauseas. No le importó de primera asumiendo que podría ser por hambre, por lo que siguió haciendo las tostadas, pero al sentir el olor se le revolvió el estomago de tal manera que no aguantó y se fue directo al baño con intenciones de vomitar.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

"_Esta noche soñé contigo, pero cada vez me duele menos, supongo que es en cierta forma porque estas lejos y yo estoy decidida a comenzar otra vida. Aun me da miedo saber que es lo que me espera mas a delante, en mi futuro... pero de algo estoy segura y es que no les temo, a ni uno de ustedes_" – Apretó con fuerza la tela de la sabana.

Serena se despertó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se dispuso a levantarse y lo hizo. Cuando se dirigió al armario para sacar su ropa se topó con el gran espejo de la puerta, se vio de lado y contemplo que aun no hay signo alguno de que se haya comenzado a notar su embarazo. No pensó nada en especial, solo se dirigió a la cocina donde como siempre se encontraban la señora Lana y su hermana Soe, esta precisamente iba saliendo con rumbo desconocido así que se quedaron ambas solas.

"¿Vas a tu primer control?" – Preguntó la mujer mientras hacia el desayuno para el resto de la familia.

"Si, pero aun es temprano así que comeré algo"

"Si, es mejor" - En ese momento entró una figura sombría y somnolienta estrenando su pijama violeta con estrellas en frente de ambas. – "Felicia, ¿estas despierta tan temprano?"

"Si..." - Como que en ese instante reaccionó y se vio mas viva – "Hey así que vas a ir a tu primer control y no pensabas despertarme, que mala eres!!!"

"No pensé que quisieras ir conmigo" – Se encogió de hombros. Felicia se sentó en la mesa dispuesta a tomarse relajadamente el desayuno.

"Y también tienes que ir al colegio" – Añadió Lana acercando el agua caliente.

"Pero tu sabes que eso se puede arreglar ¿cierto? Estoy completamente segura que no quisieras que a Serena le ocurriera nada malo, sabes que no conoce todo el lugar y que no ha tenido la oportunidad de ir al hospital así que..." – Manipulación absoluta.

"Bla bla bla, excusas pero bueno, es cierto prefiero que vayas acompañada Serena, así que vayan las dos" - Felicia saltó de alegría, tanto así que se resbaló y cayó muy graciosamente, enseguida se fue a cambiar y en menos de 5 minutos estaba lista.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"_¿Se habrá lavado la cara?" _"¿Y no vas a tomar desayuno?" - Se vio obligada por las dos personas del lugar a tomarse si quiera una leche.

Cuando terminaron se fueron con rumbo al hospital. Y Serena como siempre quiso caminar.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"Algo no me ha permitido ver en qué lugar se encuentra precisamente su hermana, ni tampoco he podido ver su imagen, sin embargo algo ha cambiado en su presencia y eso no me esta gustando nada" – Informaba la Sailor del Tiempo, sus ojos estaban en penumbras y su voz era grave. Algo no andaba bien.

"No creo que tengamos problemas en encontrarla, lo difícil será recuperar el Cristal de Plata" – Comentó Saturn a lo que la mujer que estaba vuelta hacia la ventana volteó para ver a quienes acababan de llegar.

"Supongo que traen mejores noticias" – Se aprontó a decir muy molesta por la primera noticia.

Jupiter tragó saliva, esa actitud en su nueva princesa no dejaba de intimidarla.

"Lo que nos ha pedido ya lo hemos hecho, está todo confirmado y están de acuerdo" – Se inclinó escondiendo la mirada.

"El único inconveniente" – Agregó Venus imitando a su compañera. – "Es que algunos aun son difíciles de encontrar por lo que necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo.

"No se preocupen tienen suficiente tiempo, pero por favor no lo pierdan..." – La princesa volvió a recuperar la calidez en sus ojos dándole confianza a sus súbditas. Jupiter se sintió visiblemente mejor.

"Eso haremos princesa" - Y se retiraron ambas con algo de duda en sus pensamientos. Se toparon en el camino con las Sailor del viento y océano quienes iban en sentido contrario con rumbo a la habitación de la que ellas recién habían salido.

"¿Que le sucede princesa? Al parecer no le tiene mucha confianza a ellas" – Inició Uranus observándola inquisidora pero a la vez respetuosamente.

"Temor, solo temor" – Dijo ella con un dejo de preocupación.

Neptune al captar ese semblante decidió cambiar de tema, de todos modos estaba ansiosa.

"Princesa, le traigo muy buenas noticias..."

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

"¿Cuando fue tu ultima menstruación?"

"Hace ya dos meses y medio" – Al decir eso no pudo evitar recordar aquel tiempo maravilloso que vivió con su querido Darien, pero al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento.

"Ah... llevas algo de tiempo" – La mujer de delantal rojo anotaba cada detalle en una ficha y posteriormente en un papel grueso doblado en tres partes iguales. – "Pero por lo que veo no se te nota, les ocurre principalmente a las mujeres de contextura delgada ¿Has sentido mareos, nauseas o vómitos?" - La joven negó con la cabeza confundida ya que desde que recuerda no ha sentido nunca un malestar – "De seguro que los sentiría el padre ¿no es cierto? A veces sucede que cuando las futuras madres no tienen síntomas, estos los tiene el padre, pero es sólo un decir" – Comentó amorosamente la mujer captando el ligero nerviosismo de la joven en ese tema.

"La verdad es que soy madre soltera, el padre no asumió" – Mintió a medias ya que de todos modos no querría asumir.

"Comprendo, también tengo casos como estos, el embarazo adolescente es algo común en estos tiempos... bueno ehh" - Decía mientras cerraba la ficha y la depositaba sobre un montón mas de las mismas sobre un estante. – "Te citaré en dos semanas mas para hacerle una ecografía y mas adelante como a los 5 meses te haremos un ultrasonido para que lo graves y tengas un recuerdo del futuro bebé" – A la joven se le iluminó el rostro con esa pequeña sonrisa infantil que siempre solía tener. Luego de eso y de otra citación para hacerse unos exámenes de sangre Serena salió de la sala y se encontró con una semi dormida Felicia y es que había pasado cerca de media hora haciendo nada.

"Hey! Felicia despierta, vamos" – La movió para hacerla despertar.

"Mmm...? Yaaa"

Salieron del Hospital aun muy temprano, por lo que se dirigían a la escuela. No habían notado que el entorno estaba mas silencioso que cuando llegaron y una brisa jugueteó en los pies de ambas antes de perderse en la lejanía.

"TIERRA TIEMBLA" - Felicia se arrojó sobre Serena y las dos cayeron al suelo.

La destrucción quedó unos pasos delante de donde ellas habían estado hace unos momentos. No era un ataque sino una distracción notó Serena de inmediato.

"¡¡Quienes son ustedes!!!" – Exigió Felicia poniéndose de pie valientemente encarándolas.

Desde detrás de un árbol se hizo notar una mujer de cabellera corta con una espada en una de sus manos. En seguida bajaron del mismo árbol el resto de sus compañeras.

"Soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción"

"Soy Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción"

"Soy Sailor Saturn y entrare en acción"

"Soy Sailor Plut y entrare en acción"

Repitieron una tras otra de manera mecánica pero con fuerza. Serena se estremeció, no pudo moverse, ni levantarse.

"No puede... ser" – Musitó.

Felicia volteó y notó el miedo de Serena. Se situó delante de ella con intención de dar su vida si fuese necesario en ese mismo momento.

"Así que son ustedes, las traidoras" – Gritó con desprecio.

"Ten cuidado niña, no sabes con quien te metes" – Rió maquiavélicamente la Uranus.

"Yo no diría eso, Sailor Uranus" – La volvió a encarar la muchacha. Serena sintió ahora miedo por Felicia y su imprudencia.

"¿En ella te has escudado princesa?" – Se bufó Neptune con una risita cantarina.

"No hemos venido a eso, recuerden" – Dijo Saturn sin ninguna emoción observando fijamente a la joven pelicastaña que defendía a la princesa, en su aura pudo sentir un poder que crecía de apoco y no paraba.

Para Serena tampoco paso desapercibido ese detalle. ¿Sería que la rabia hacia aumentar la fuerza de Felicia? No se lo explicaba, para ella Felicia solamente era una chica con un gran don.

Plut, quien también lo había notado decidió comenzar con cuidado

"Princesa Serenity, venimos por lo que, por derecho, pertenece a su hermana, la princesa Katsue"

No hubo respuesta por parte de Serena, sólo una mirada perdida en respuesta.

Entonces Uranus perdió el control.

"Veo que no vas cooperar" – Sin previo aviso corrió rápidamente en dirección a la afligida princesa pero antes de llegar una fuerza imperceptible la lanzó junto a sus compañeras haciéndola chocar con Neptune y aun así a ambas las arrastró varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Mia, Esmeralda!..." – Pese a estar sorprendida Felicia estaba muy feliz de verlas.

"Y pensar que te ibas a quedar con toda la acción" – Dijo Mia muy confiada. Ambas se unieron adoptando una pose de defensa delante de la princesa y Felicia. Serena estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo pero aun así estaba demasiado shoquedada para emitir alguna palabra.

Las Uranus y Neptune se reincorporaron, Uranus estaba furiosa, pero antes de cualquier movimiento otra vez la misma fuerza las hizo caer otros metros más atrás. Mia estaba muy gustosa viéndolas caer a cada instante.

"Mia detente, ya es suficiente" – Le recomendó la hermana menor. Como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de fastidio de Mia.

Las Sailors se volvieron a poner de pie y la joven volvió a usar su técnica pero esta vez el campo energético de la Sailor del silencio lo anuló.

"Volveremos princesa, no tenemos las ordenes de hacerle daño" – Dijo esta con el mismo semblante insensible.

"Aun" – Pronuncio Uranus.

Y desaparecieron.

Solo entonces Serena se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo sentada en el suelo, sin moverse ni un milímetro de la postura con la que quedó al ser rescatada por Felicia. No tenia ideas claras de lo que había pasado, solo un horrible miedo a ser capturada por sus ex compañeras y mas aun un temor aun mas grande por haber involucrado nuevamente a gente inocente en su obstinado intento por huir de sus problemas.

Las hermanas se relajaron. Mía estiró los músculos de manera arrogante jactándose de haberles dado una paliza. Felicia estaba silenciosa y pensativa mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse y Esmeralda estaba vuelta hacia el horizonte, estática, como si admirara el paisaje.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Habló por primera vez Felicia, adquiriendo una gran preocupación por la princesa quien sólo asintió algo ida.

Mientras caminaban las cuatro de regreso a casa, Serena se dio cuenta de lo débil que es. Recordó que si hasta ahora había sido fuerte es porque no había tenido un enfrentamiento de este tipo, sin embargo ahora que las vio no sabia como podría reaccionar una segunda vez que se encontraran. Si podía haber una palabra que describiera sus sentimientos hacia sus ex amigas era decepción, se había dado cuenta que aquellas, que una vez lucharon codo a codo con ella ya no existían y perdió toda esperanza de recuperarlas.

Al llegar a la casa las dos menores desaparecieron de vista pero Felicia y Serena se quedaron juntas, luego se dirigieron al dormitorio de Serena y esta se acostó de nueva cuenta argumentando que no se sentía bien.

Un momento después Felicia también la dejó sola.

No pasó mucho para que de pronto Serena sintiera un impulso grande, saltó de la cama y sigilosamente llegó hasta la habitación de Felicia donde sentía extrañas vibraciones. .

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Felicia estaba de pie tras la puerta, quieta como una estatua. En el cielo raso estaba dibujado una estrella de cinco picos luminosa y en cada una de estas puntas estaba enlazada a otras figuras que Serena no comprendía. Todo esto la hizo recordar cierta película de brujería que había visto alguna vez con sus amigas.

Pero eso no fue todo. Serena saltó del susto al ver al baúl que estaba junto a la cama de Felicia vibrar descontroladamente. Mientras Serena luchaba con su corazón para que este no entrara en paro, Felicia corrió hasta dicho baúl y sacando una cadena con un colgante de forma extraña abrió la cerradura, sacó un objeto que estaba envuelto en telas viejas y reveló un libro grueso con la misma figura que estaba en el cielo. Así mismo, utilizando aquel colgante abrió la cerradura del libro y este se abrió por si solo en cierta página la cual estaba luminada.

Serena abrió la puerta, Felicia la vio, pero siguió con lo suyo. Ella se acercó con mucho miedo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que el libro mostraba. Aquel se estaba escribiendo solo, con letras doradas y bajo estas escrituras se dibujó una imagen que Serena no pudo comprender del todo pero que Felicia tampoco le dio tiempo de contemplar mejor.

Felicia cerró de golpe el libro y lo escondió nuevamente.

Pálida, con el corazón en la garganta Serena preguntó.

"¿Qué…?"

"El Círculo… Todo es inminente" – Miró a Serena fijamente y esta se dio cuenta que Felicia estaba igual o peor que ella. – "La guerra está a punto de comenzar"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han tenido tiempo para leer mi fanfic. Y es especial agradecer a aquellos que me han escrito reviews.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Agradezco tus reviews y los ánimos que me has dado, como primera que me subió el autoestima, jeje.

**Sheccid tsukino: **Si, es una lastima por Darien pos me gusta mucho la pareja Serena/Darien pero es un giro nuevo que da la vida de Serena con amplias expectativas.

**Edi-kou: **Si, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendo porque este fic es casi improvisado, pero la historia central la tengo toda en la mente y créanme que es un buen argumento que se descubrirá claramente en los siguientes capítulos.

**Zafiro: **Te aclaro tus dudas, este fic es largo y tengo contemplado actualizarlo a lo menos una vez por semana (a lo menos, eso quiere decir que puedo subir mas en una semana) todo depende de cómo esté el periodo de pruebas en el cole.

**Kendra Duvoa**Siiiii!!!! Lo admito, si yo fuera Felicia iría y lo mataría de una, eso no se le hace a las mujeres y menos por una hermana!!! Pero ya veremos como le va en la vida al grupo de traidores.

**Silver Moonlight-81: **He leido bien? A caso me ha escrito uno de mis autores favoritos?? No puedo creerlo!!!!!... Felicidades por tu fanfic que me ha gustado mucho, estero que te siga gustando esta historia y que de paso le eches una mirada a mi otro fic que de seguro se pondrá interesante...

Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo!!! Y no se olviden de visitar mi otro fic "Ilusión y Esperanza" que no ha tenido una buena acogida pero es por que el comienzo lo hice fome pero les aseguro que se pone bueno, solo síganme dando animo, o alguna critica si les apetece. Bien

Chaus!!!

**(''*·.·***_**TaNiTaLoVe**_***·.·*'')**


	5. El Circulo

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: **_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 5)

**EL CIRCULO**

"¿Entonces supones que son los potenciales las que la están ayudando?" – pronunció una voz ronca en la habitación de la nueva princesa. No se sabia exactamente de donde venia pero inundaba toda la habitación con su voz grave haciendo eco.

"No solo eso, si no que hay algo que no me está gustando de todo esto pues siento algo diferente en el aura de mi hermana" – Expresó su preocupación.

"Serenity tiene una gran sorpresa escondida que en el fondo es lo que hace que los potenciales quieran protegerla, necesiten protegerla"

"No me interesa lo que sea solo quiero quedarme con lo que me pertenece por derecho" – Apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Será algo muy difícil ya que eso no te pertenece, es de ella"

"Pero si el pasado hubiese sido otro yo seria la dueña y mi hermana seria solo eso, mi hermana, sin derecho a nada por ser la menor"

"Pero no fue así, y tendrás que hacer lo que tu ser te pida"

"Yo no quiero venganza por que al fin y al cabo ella no tiene la culpa y los culpables ya están muertos, solo quiero lo que me pertenece por derecho"

"Te será difícil..."

"Pero no imposible" – A esto sonrió altaneramente recordando que ya tenia una parte muy importante de su plan cumplido.

"Las outers no lo pudieron recuperar y se encontraron con algo que no estaba previsto por ti... sabes a lo que me refiero. Y las personas que te siguen serán severamente castigadas" – Se dejó escuchar nuevamente esa voz.

"Eso no será así porque yo los recompensaré" – Caminó hasta cierta parte de la habitación descubriendo la cortina que tapaba un espejo de puntas filosas. El rostro de un ser grisáceo flotaba en esa oscuridad, no tenia facciones muy marcadas. – "Y tú deja de decirme cosas malas o acaso no recuerdas que me apoyas"

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Hospital de Tokio. **

"¿Que crees que me esté sucediendo Billy?"

"No lo se Darien, no hay nada anormal en ti" – Concluyó después de revisar los exámenes.

"Billy, tu sabes que estos mareos y vómitos no son normales, debo estar algo enfermo" - decía muy preocupado. – "solo eso me faltaba, voy a ser padre y estoy condenado a morir"

"Jajaja, deja de decir eso, tus exámenes salieron negativos, no tienes nada. A demás no me habías contado que ibas a ser padre"

"No se como no te lo he contado, es que con todo esto de la boda..." – Se dejó caer en la camilla y miró el cielo raso de color blanco. Se veía cansado.

"Pero si son jóvenes. Me dijiste que ella solo tiene 17 años... ¿Serena me dijiste que se llama?"

"Se nota que no te he contado nada en mucho tiempo. Lo que pasa es que me volví a enamorar de una chica muy buena, Serena no era mala pero lo que pasa es que uno no puede mandar al corazón y... pues ahora voy a ser papá" – Le informó.

"Igual… es fuerte abandonar una relación de mas de 3 años. Eh... yo te iba a decir algo... ah! Ya me acordé lo que te pasa puede ser normal, mira te cuento que cuando mi esposa iba a tener su primer hijo no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ya tenia como 4 meses, es que ella es irregular en su periodo y resulta que tampoco tenia ni un síntoma, el que tenia los síntomas era yo jajaja" - ambos se reían divertidos.- "bueno en fin yo creía que me estaba muriendo y cuando supe que iba a ser padre pues me olvidé de los mareos y ya no los sentía tan a menudo, lo que si fue gracioso es que yo estaba haciendo mi turno nocturno cuando me vinieron unos dolores en los costados jajajaja"

"No me vas a decir que..."

"Si, yo sufrí las primeras contracciones jajaja, me tenían acostado en una camilla cuando me avisan que mi esposa está entrando a la sala de parto. No me acuerdo como tuve fuerzas para ponerme de pie y salí a verla. Así fue como llegó Shonn"

"Impresionante, en mi vida había escuchado algo como eso, ahora entiendo cuando me venían los mareos y eso, jaja parece que soy algo paranoico" - ambos se reían muy divertidos, Darien desde que había entrado a trabajar a ese hospital se había hecho muy amigo del doctor Hakumada y hasta hace un tiempo ambos iban a importantes reuniones de médicos y otras veces a importantes comidas.

"Bien, me tengo que ir" - dijo después de consultar la agenda digital o bip.

"Nos vemos Billy"

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Serena se había levantado temprano a petición de la Sra. Lana, esa mañana todas se habían levantado antes del alba. Se topó con Felicia saliendo de su habitación y esta lucía su cabello largo suelto, solo amarrado en un medio moño. Serena por su parte iba con sus coletas de siempre pero amarradas con unas cintas blancas que caían mezclándose con su cabello, vestía de rosado; con una polera a hombros descubiertos y manga tres cuartos y una pescadora de un tono mas oscuro. Felicia contrariamente a lo que solía usar vestía formal, con un vestido violeta, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego mas suelto hasta las rodillas, una gargantilla y aros con piedras preciosas y su libro bajo el brazo. Sus hermanas también iban formales y de misma manera también iban las señoras Lana y Soe.

"Felicia, no sabia que me debía vestir formal, este yo... ¿me esperas mientras me voy a cambiar?"

"No. Tu no lo necesitas amiga pero nosotras si porque somos miembros, a demás que somos casi las únicas que iremos de esta manera porque mi tía Lana tiene que dar ejemplo de elegancia"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella es una de los lideres de El Circulo"

Con esa última confesión se fueron, todavía no salía el sol y ellas estaban caminando por las calles vacías con un rumbo que al menos Serena desconoce. El trayecto lo hicieron en el más riguroso silencio.

"¡Mia cállate!" – (habían excepciones) La reprendió Esmeralda pues estaba comentando y riéndose.

"¡No! jijiji..."

"Shhhhh!!" - se escuchó desde la penumbra y luego un hombre encapuchado salió para abrir el gigantesco portón que se encontraba en frente. Todos guardaron silencio.

"Pasen ordenadamente" – Indicó la Sra. Lana a las jóvenes.

"Y en silencio" – Agregó en un susurro la Sra. Soe.

Pasaron una por una, luego pasó Serena, Felicia y al ultimo la Sra. Lana. El lugar se veía desierto, solo una pradera con un bonito pastizal y una huella de tierra la cual seguían. Luego esa huella terminó pero no había nada visible salvo más de aquella pradera. Serena estaba inquieta y algo nerviosa pero lo que mas sentía en ese momento era confusión y un montón de preguntas internas. Lana pasó adelante del grupo y dio un paso al frente para DESAPARECER en frente de una atónita Serena (los demás rostros estaban inalterables). Luego pasaron las hermanas y cuando llegó el turno de la rubia dudó pero un ligero empujón de su amiga la adentró en aquel misterioso lugar.

"Llegamos, esta es la comunidad _El Circulo_" – Comunicó Lana indicando un lugar.

"Guaw!!!" – Exclamó Serena asombrada. Todos los demás parecían estar normales.

El lugar era inmenso, era descomunal, era grandioso, era hermoso. Una gigantesca mansión que mas bien parecía un castillo con un aun más grande jardín, la rubia sintió la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y ahí se veía toda la ciudad durmiente.

"Una ilusión, y de las mejores que se han hecho aquí" - Comentó Felicia a esta para sacarla de dudas. La joven solo asintió aun sorprendida.

"¿No se quedaran ahí o si? Vengan a ver a los chicos más guapos que existen" – Las incentivó Mia. Esmeralda ya iba a estallar.

"Deja de decir estupideces que aquí son igual de guapos que en la ciudad" – Las que se miraron sorprendidas fueron Serena y Felicia, nunca la habían escuchado hablar de chicos guapos.

"Mi hermana hablando de chicos... es un milagro... ¡un milagro!" – Dramatizó haciendo que los demás sonrieran levemente.

Cuando entraron al lugar todo estaba decorado al más esplendoroso estilo antiguo, con gigantescos escudos reales y la arquitectura medieval. Al llegar al salón principal se encontraban todos los miembros de la comunidad, pero este sitio estaba algo oscuro por lo que nadie se dedicó a mirar con mas cuidado su alrededor, todo estaba repleto de personas con vestimentas oscuras sentadas en sillas que formaban alrededor del escenario un circulo. La familia se fue a sentar a los asientos más cercanos a aquel escenario y Serena se sentó tímidamente al lado de su amiga.

Todo comenzó con una bienvenida pronunciada por un hombre mayor vestido con traje oscuro que le llegaba a los tobillos. Luego siguió con la presentación de los nuevos integrantes de la comunidad los cuales tenían cerca de 10 años y eran 17 nuevos aprendices. Luego de esto aquel mismo hombre mayor se acercó a la tarima y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Muchos de ustedes no conocen este lugar y otros han estado por diferentes motivos aquí, en este país tan remoto, algunos se preguntaran por qué hemos decidido reunirnos en esta ocasión aquí, siendo que siempre nos reuníamos en Europa o África y sé que lo estoy diciendo de mas porque la gran mayoría lo sabe, pero se lo comunicaré a la gente que por una u otra razón no lo sabe. El motivo de esta reunión es para proteger a una persona que ha sacrificado su vida por nosotros innumerables veces y sin buscar agradecimiento ha continuado su vida entre comillas normal. Los que somos terrestres nos atribuimos la culpa de lo que le han hecho a esta gran persona. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de ofrecerle nuestro apoyo y ayuda a aquella alma pura que ha dado lo imposible para que este mundo no sufra y es cuando ella pierde el apoyo de su base fundamental, de su equipo, de sus amigos, etc. es cuando aparecen los refuerzos. En este caso nosotros, la comunidad y es que cuando tus amigos se vuelven enemigos es aun peor la lucha. Sin mas les dejo con ustedes a Lana para que les presente a esa persona.

"Serena, vamos, acompáñame" – La señora Lana la incitó a acompañarla. Serena aun descolocada asintió.

"Esta... bien" - estaba nerviosa, no se esperaba que ella estuviera presente en aquella reunión, la verdad es que ya suponía que algo parecido iba a pasar pero no estaba segura y de igual manera se puso nerviosa.

"Confía Serena, yo estoy contigo" – La apoyó Felicia.

Serena junto con la Sra. Lana se subieron a la tarima y cuando la princesa quedó frente al público este se inclinó en señal de respeto, luego volvió a su posición anterior.

"Ella es la que ha salvado la vida de los habitantes de este planeta, yo la he adoptado como una hija, porque la estimo mucho" - le guiño un ojo a la rubia. – "la historia ya la saben solo les quiero presentar a la protagonista: Serena Tsukino o mejor dicho la princesa Serenity" - hubo un gran estruendo y aunque la reunión es formal no pudieron evitar estallar en aplausos por unos segundos. – "Serena cariño ten la palabra"

"ehh... este yo..." - tomó aire y se armó de valor – "Pa-para comenzar mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, yo me consideran una persona normal… la verdad es que no me gusta, no se como decirlo... respeto o tratarme de la realeza porque nunca me consideré así, es mas trátenme como tratan a cualquiera porque así los trataré a ustedes. Me considero una persona humilde y no busco fama ni dinero porque así estoy bien, considérenme un ser humano como todos ustedes, y... eso es todo!" - De cualquier otra forma el publico aplaudió hasta que a los adultos les llegaron a doler las manos, por su parte los pocos jóvenes que se lograban distinguir aplaudían y asentían con gran admiración, Serena hacia su primer discurso como alguien importante como una princesa y por como recibieron sus palabras supuso que no lo había hecho tan mal, se sintió bien y el nudo en el estomago había desaparecido. Lana se le acercó y la acompaño a su asiento, todas la felicitaron pero aun así ella no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, no pensaba haber hecho tanto como para recibir esa tan calurosa bienvenida.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

"Siento comunicarle princesa, que no hemos podido dar con la presencia de su hermana" - Decía a un intercomunicador el cual estaba en su muñeca en forma de pulsera.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que atraerla de alguna manera Haruka" – Contestó Katsue con angustia.

"Tengo una idea, nosotras siempre aparecíamos cuando el enemigo se hacia presente y causaba destrozos…"

"¿Estas queriendo decir que quieres que ataquemos gente para atraer a la princesa?" – Neptune interpretó las palabras de su compañera Uranus.

"Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, solo quiero lo que le pertenece a la princesa, solo eso" – Dijo de inmediato la mas pequeña de las Sailors.

"No tenemos nada que perder" – Insistió Uranus.

"¿No te das cuenta que somos las Sailors Scout? ¿Las guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia? ¿Por el bien de este planeta?" - Le recordó Plut seriamente.

"No debemos hacerle daño a las personas de este planeta, simplemente es algo de principios" – Volvió a hablar la mas pequeña.

"Estoy de a cuerdo... no debemos usar a las personas de este hermoso planeta para obtener lo que queremos porque solo buscamos a una persona" – Acotó la princesa por el intercomunicador.

"Lo siento princesa por pensar algo así, realmente lo siento" – Se disculpó seriamente apenada la Sailor del viento.

"No te preocupes mi querida Uranus. Sé que lo haces por mi y eso lo aprecio mucho, es solo que aquí vivimos. Por lo pronto solo búsquenla, necesitamos el Cristal de Plata lo antes posible"

"Así lo haremos princesa"

"Lo juramos"

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Después de ese gran recibimiento todos los jóvenes se fueron a los jardines, a recrearse, pero Serena no había logrado distinguir a los jóvenes de los ancianos, todos curiosamente estaban cubiertos por gruesas capas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se lograda dilucidad las verdaderas proporciones de este grupo. Pronto se dio cuenta que habían bastante mas jóvenes de lo que pensaba pues quitándose las capuchas quedaron al descubierto varios rostros impúber y algunos mas maduros, eran muchos. Serena se dio cuenta también que las hermanas de Felicia parecían muy cómodas en ese ambiente, por lo que supuso que eran miembros activos de esta organización.

La pregunta era ¿Qué tipo de organización era esta?

"Felicia, tanto tiempo, ¿es que acaso ya no saludas?"

"Serena, el es George" – Dijo Felicia presentándolos.

"Mucho gusto" – Dice Serena un tanto sonrojada, el joven es muy guapo.

"El gusto es mío alteza" – El joven hizo una leve inclinación.

"No por favor eso no, nada de formalidades" - El joven se levantó.

"Supe lo que pasó con... bueno quiero que sepas que te apoyamos en todo" – Serena iba a asentir pero se dio cuenta que el comentario iba hacia su amiga Felicia. Esta inmediatamente se puso muy nerviosa.

"Ehh... gracias" - Serena nuevamente quedó con una expresión de duda.

"Hey Serena, ¿así te lamas no?" - La joven rubia asintió – "Te invitamos Felicia y yo a conocer El Circulo" - Le abrió paso con las manos, la rubia miró con gran asombro que todos la estaban esperando, todos la recogieron con una cordial bienvenida.

Serena de antemano les advirtió que es una persona normal y como tal la tienen que tratar y por supuesto a ellos que son jóvenes no les costó tratarla como a una mas de la comunidad.

"Ella es Elizabeth, ella Coralia, Ariel y Umbriel, ella... bueno ella se presenta sola" – Inició Felicia presentándole a los mas cercanos.

"Mi nombre es Calizto" - Una nube gris se formó sobre una joven de cabello blanco y tez morena y pronto estas nubes cayeron en forma de gotas de agua mojándola – "Mucho gusto señorita Serena Tsukino, me dicen Strong" - Le dio la mano.

"Eee..l gusto es mío" - Sonrió fascinada.

"¡Nosotras también nos presentamos!" - Se acercaron las gemelas Ariel y Umbriel de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados.

"Yo soy Fire" - hizo una bola de fuego y luego la extinguió.

"Yo soy Aqua" - hizo lo mismo que su gemela solo que con agua, ambas se presentaron respectivamente.

"No se olviden de mi" - se acercó una joven de cabellos caoba. Esta formó unas corrientes de viento que juguetearon con el cabello de la princesa, luego se presentó. – "mi nombre es Elizabeth pero aquí me llaman mis amigos Wind"

"Es fascinante conocer unas personas como ustedes" – Habló Serena aun asombrada por los talentosos jóvenes.

Así siguieron exhibiéndose algunos jóvenes mas, tratando de impresionar a la princesa. Hombres y mujeres haciendo un festival de súper talentos y dones, la verdad es que todos lo hacían con mucha gracia.

Sin embargo había una chica que no estaba prestando atención al espectáculo, solo observaba aquel árbol que estaba a unos metros, ¿Por qué mirar ese árbol si es uno de muchos de los que están ahí?

"Así que aun no lo olvidas" – Pronunció la joven de cabello blanco: Calizto. La pelicastaña asintió con la cabeza corroborando lo que decía su amiga. – "Ese chico te quitó la alegría y por poco nos aparta de ti" – Añadió con resentimiento.

"Pero no lo logró y eso es lo que importa ¿cierto?" - Le regaló una calida sonrisa pero la peliblanca la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era falsa. – "Anda vamos que no quiero dejar sola a Serena"

"Vaya que tienes suerte de hacerte amiga de una persona como ella. La estimas mucho, es casi lo mismo que sentías por..." – Felicia alzó la meno para taparle la boca de forma delicada, la verdad es que no quería escuchar el nombre, no lo mencionaban desde hace un año y precisamente desde entonces que Felicia no visitaba la comunidad.

Una bonita tarde de distracción. Serena lo pasó muy bien, sin contar la cantidad de amigos incondicionales y uno que otro pretendiente que logró obtener, intercambiando cumpleaños, cosas favoritas y escuchando mil y un chismes, la emoción por volver a reunirse era enorme y mas aun de conocer a la gran figura del siglo. Poco se imaginaban ellos y la misma Princesa Serenity que el motivo de la reunión era aun más complejo y delicado de lo que parecía, y que pronto ni la misma voluntad de Serena lograría aplazar el juicio final.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews que he recibido y la verdad es que no podré detallar mas mis agradecimientos pues estoy viendo la manera de escribir el capitulo siguiente hoy mismo por sea el caso que alcance a terminar.

Pero de todos modos gracias por los comentarios y una vez más gracias a todos los que son fieles lectores de mi fanfic. Y mucha suerte con los suyos. Bye.

**(''*·.·***_**TaNiTaLoVe**_***·.·*'')**

**13 – Sep - 2004**


	6. Un Encuentro Inesperado

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: **_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 6)

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Esa noche, ninguno de los jóvenes lo esperó, y por motivos que aun se desconocen, todos se quedaron en la comunidad, aquella mansión que fue adaptada como hospedaje para todos los jóvenes y viejos que se reunieron. Los cuartos se distribuyeron de 5 personas, situando a Serena con Felicia, Calizto, Ariel y Umbriel.

Pero ellas no iban a dormir, ya era pasado la media noche y aun reían divertidas contando sus anécdotas.

"Felicia ¿te acuerdas el día que llegaste con el cabello corto, muy corto?" – Contaba Umbriel iniciando un nuevo relato.

"¡Yo me acuerdo!" – Saltó su gemela Ariel – "Hubo gran conmoción en la comunidad. Lo mejor de todo fue que al día siguiente tu cabello estaba casi tan largo como antes" – Todas rieron con gracia. Serena recordó que alguna vez le sucedió exactamente lo mismo al convertirse por primera vez en la Princesa Serenity.

"Siempre me he preguntado porque sucedió eso" – Analizó inexpresivamente Calizto.

"Y desde entonces que tengo que usar moño pues sino mis compañeros de la preparatoria me encontrarían extraña"

Serena se reía muy divertida de las anécdotas que ocurrían en torno al Círculo. Ella no hablaba mucho, no tenia mucho que decir, no cuando cada recuerdo de su vida anterior le hacia recordar lo mucho que ha cambiado su suerte… eso la llenaba de melancolía. Sin embargo escuchaba muy atentamente las conversaciones.

Toc toc..

Las chicas, creyendo que se trataría de algún superior, se acostaron lo más rápido que pudieron acomodándose torpemente una sobre la otra.

"Pzzt! Somos nosotras" – Susurró una voz femenina a lo que las demás suspiraron aliviadas.

"Coralia, Elizabeth pasen y tomen asiento"

Las recién llegadas no hicieron esperar y se acomodaron donde pudieron. Ariel sonrió traviesamente llamando la atención para decir algo más.

"¿Y la vez que te castigaron Calizto porque creyeron que tu habías formado la tormenta sobre la comunidad?"

"Jejeje… si que me acuerdo, la que la hizo fui yo" – Rió Elizabeth apenada y nerviosa.

"Muchas gracias, hasta el día de hoy creen que yo fui" ¬¬ - Refunfuñó Calizto al recordarlo.

Serena rió otra vez reconociendo ese carácter en una de sus antiguas amigas.

"Hey! Apropósito de eso te conté lo que me paso..."

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Tokio, Japón**

"Listo, llegó la hora" - Dijo la joven de pelo negro después de consultar el fuego sagrado por ultima vez, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Mientras iba rumbo a su habitación se detuvo al recordar la primera vez que se transformó en Sailor Scout, como trataba a Serena diciéndole que era una niña llorona... eso y recordó inmediatamente la escena en la que todas traicionaban a su amiga, desacreditándola, desmereciéndola, incluso Darien, ni hablar de ese hombre, al pensar en él una mueca de asco involuntaria se formó en su rostro. Entró a su habitación saliendo de ella a los pocos minutos con una maleta y un bolso de mano. Ya lo tenía listo hace varios días.

Cuando se dirigía a las afueras del Templo se tropezó sin querer con Nicholas, el único amigo que ha tenido en este tiempo.

"¿Ya te vas?" - La joven bajó la cabeza para después asentir. – "Te deseo suerte en tu viaje, y... espero que vuelvas pronto" – Sonrió para darle ánimos pero estaba claro que él sentía que parte de su propia alma se alejaba.

"El trayecto es muy largo, tengo dos paradas y luego volveré. Espero que sea antes de dos meses" – Explicó mientras hacía ademanes falsos de buscar algo en su cartera, aun sin atreverse a encararlo.

"Yo te esperaré y cualquier cosa que suceda te voy a avisar así que cuando llegues déjame el teléfono de donde estés"

"Gracias Nicholas… por apoyarme en esta decisión, gracias por todo y te prometo que todo saldrá bien" – Le sonrió nuevamente pero su mirada expresaba una profunda pena.

"Gracias a ti por todo" - Sus ojos sin querer se aguaron – "¿Que crees? me dio pena, me siento como si no te fuera a ver jamás, pero sé que volverás y te esperaré"

"Volveré, te lo prometo" - Ambos se abrazan tiernamente y después de un beso en la mejilla la sacerdotisa salió del templo y se subió a un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou, nueva base scout, hogar de la Princesa Katsue**.

"¿Ya le dijeron a la princesa los resultados de su búsqueda? – Las detuvo Hotaru cuando ellas bajaban por las escaleras.

"Si" – Respondió Lita.

"Ya está enterada" – Agregó Mina a lo que Hotaru sigue su camino.

"Es extraño" – Comenta Lita con el seño fruncido pensando. – "Casi no hablamos con la princesa, las únicas que hablan con ella son las outers"

"Si, yo también me siento desplazada, a veces extraño a..."

"¡Ni lo menciones!" – Exaltada reacciona tapándole la boca. Luego, asegurándose de que nadie las hubiese escuchado la liberó y ambas bajaron las escaleras.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó la rubia con la cabeza baja.

En ese momento Darien está pasando por ahí y comienza a escuchar la conversación de ambas escondido tras la pared contigua.

"Me parece que ya han encontrado a la princesa Serenity" – Inicia Mina a lo que Lita nuevamente le pone mala cara y niega con la cabeza.

"Si, ya lo sé… Lo malo es que no quiere cooperar con la princesa Katsue, siempre ha sido muy terca" - Mina asiente.

"¿Y has escuchado los rumores que dicen que en donde se encuentra está rodeada por gente extraña?"

"Si, y que su aura ha cambiado mucho, lo que hace que se vea mucho mas poderosa. ¿Tú crees que busque venganza?" – Una sombra de temor se instala en la mirada de ambas.

"Después de la última vez que la vi, de ella me espero todo. ¿Vamos a los jardines? Hace rato que me siento observada" – Propone Lita echando un vistazo una vez mas. Estaban saliendo de la puerta cuando el Príncipe las atajó impidiéndoles el paso. – "¿Que ocurre alteza?" – Lita era muy intuitiva y sabia que no era coincidencia que el príncipe haya aparecido justo en ese momento.

"Sabes que cuando estoy normal me puedes llamar Darien" – Ambas asienten.

"¿Que necesita?"

"Lo que ocurre es que por casualidad escuche que saben donde se encuentra ella y... quiero que me lo digan" - Las jóvenes lo miraron con incertidumbre.

"¿Vas a ir a verla?" – Preguntó Mina curiosa.

"No. Sólo quiero saber donde está" – Se apresuró a aclarar pues no le gustaba esa mirada en la diosa del amor.

"¿Y su prometida no se enojará si le contamos?" – Lo inquirió Lita mirándolo fijamente lo que ocasionó que Darien tartamudeara pero luego se recuperó.

"Ella me comprende en todo sentido, por supuesto que no se va a enojar" – Infló el pecho para mostrar superioridad.

Lita y Mina se miraron nuevamente y se encogieron de hombros.

"Ella está en América, en un país pequeño..."

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

El resto de la estadía en la comunidad fue muy gratificante, Serena hizo muchos amigos pero aun así le faltó conocer a muchos más.

A la madrugada del día siguiente la familia Loccus se despidió de la comunidad volviendo a casa y retornando a la vida de siempre. El resto de alumnos se quedarían ahí esperando órdenes para volver a sus casas ya que la reunión extraordinaria había terminado.

Fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad que Serena pensó mas fríamente en las razones de ese extraño encuentro ¿De que guerra hablaban? En ese instante quiso preguntarle a Felicia, pero olvidó que el trayecto de vuelta a casa era en el más hermético silencio. Ya para cuando llegaron a la casa Serena se le había olvidado de todos sus razonamientos, la había vencido el cansancio, eran cerca de las 6 de la madrugada y todas iban exactamente igual por lo que fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir.

Aunque les tocaba clases esa mañana Soe las dejó dormir ya se lo merecían, pero de igual manera se levantaron a una hora adecuada a excepción de Mia (la hermana del medio) quien durmió hasta mucho rato mas.

"Esta vez me toca a mí ir a comprar" – Saltó Serena, fresca como lechuga, justo en el momento que Felicia iba a tomar el dinero.

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?" – Le dice esta.

"¿Para que? Si queda a una calle de aquí"

"Hija deja que vaya" – Le dice su madre comprensivamente, posteriormente mira la hora – "Bien, dile a Mia que se levante pronto, yo me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la tarde"

"Yo salgo con usted" - Ambas se fueron. En eso entra la tía de Felicia con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

"Si no llega aquí en diez minutos necesito que vayas a ver lo que ha sucedido, tengo un mal presentimiento pero no estoy segura" – Dice Lana con clara muestra de preocupación.

"De acuerdo tía" - Se asoma a la ventana para ver donde va Serena. Todo parecía estar normal hasta el momento.

En el camino Serena comenzó a sentir un muy ligero mareo pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se dirigió a la primera tienda de víveres pero esta estaba cerrada por lo que tuvo que caminar dos calles más, aquello no le importó. Mientras tanto un hombre la seguía de cerca pero muy discretamente por el costado de en frente.

"_Es verdad lo que dicen, desprendes una calidez que aun hasta aquí la puedo sentir" _

La joven se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de bebé para mirar en la vitrina, sonreía para si misma y se imaginaba como seria su hijo, trató de calcular la fecha en que nacería.

"En junio" - dijo para si misma luego de contar con los dedos. Luego retomó camino.

El hombre cruzó la calle y se detuvo en el mismo lugar en el que ella se había detenido antes y lo observó. Su rostro se contorsionó por la extrañeza ya que ese local exhibía accesorios y ropa de bebe. Pero no pudo pensar mas porque se dio cuenta que la muchacha le llevaba bastante ventaja por lo que se apresuró para alcanzarla.

La joven se detuvo en una esquina y entró en la tienda de la misma. El hombre sin dudarlo también lo hizo pero se tapó el rostro con una revista y se dedicó a observarla. Ella se veía muy entusiasmada comprando y de vez en cuando su mirada alegre pasaba ante los ojos del hombre sin que esta se diera cuenta de quien es.

"_No se que tienes pero has cambiado, tienes algo espacial en la mirada, algo que yo no había visto nunca… Estas mas hermosa que antes_". - El hombre se golpeó la cabeza razonando que no debía pensar en esas cosas. - "_Yo he venido a otra cosa Serena, espero que si aun sientes algo por mi aceptes mi felicidad y la de mi familia... ¿Le cuento que voy a ser padre? No, le rompería el corazón y tal vez ahí si que no me quiera entregar el Cristal de Plata__"_ - Entre tanto pensamiento no se dio cuenta que la joven ya había pagado en la caja y que estaba a punto de salir. Se apresuró a salir antes que ella y la esperó.

"Muchas gracias y hasta pronto" – Se despidió la joven y al salir de aquel lugar se topó con quien nunca había esperado toparse. Pensó que podía ser un sueño y lo único que atinó a hacer fue tocarle el rostro a ese personaje para luego pronunciar –

"Darien..." –

Y caer desmayada esparciendo las bolsas de su compra.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

En ese momento Lana abrió los ojos asustada.

"¡Felicia, ve!"

La nombrada salio de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo, siguiendo el trayecto de la rubia, pasando primero por la tienda que estaba cerrada y luego llegando a la que estaba un par de calles mas alejada. Ahí le contaron que a la joven la vino a recoger una ambulancia pues había sufrido un desmayo y que un hombre muy bien parecido la acompañó. A Felicia no le pareció extraño puesto que se podía tratar de cualquier persona que la hubiera ayudado.

**Hospital **

"¿Como esta la joven doctor?"

"Esta estable, sólo le bajó la presión, debió haber sufrido una fuerte impresión pero ahora le hemos dado un tranquilizante pues se ha despertado muy agitada" – Dijo este con una ficha en sus manos.

"¿Pero esta bien? ¿No esta enferma o algo así?"

"No, es muy normal en su estado"

"¿En su estado?" - ¿Estaba realmente muy enferma? ¿Incurable? ¿Con tratamiento? Darien estaba sumamente confundido.

"¿A caso no lo sabe? Ella esta--"

"¡Enferma!" – Interrumpió un grito – "Esta enferma..." – Repitió Felicia mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire.

El doctor miró extrañado la escena pero al captar la mirada de suplica de la joven captó una indirecta.

"Yo me retiro, los dejo para que hablen" – Dijo el doctor desapareciendo por el ascensor.

"¿Quien eres tu?" – Preguntó el pelinegro sin comprender.

"Yo soy Felicia y cuido de Serena" – Darien de inmediato concluyó que esta era una de las personas extrañas de las que podría estar rodeada su ex novia. Pero indagar sobre ese tema era algo que definitivamente estaba en segundo lugar en estos momentos.

"¿Que es lo que tiene?" – Preguntó endureciendo la mirada, intentando penetrar los ojos de la joven.

Felicia se enfureció.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora quiero que te largues" - Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada. Darien comenzó a sentir una extraña energía que brotaba del cuerpo de la joven.

"Me largaré, pero ten por seguro que volveré y obtendré lo que necesito" - Y con esa ultima advertencia se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"No sé como puedes tener la conciencia tranquila. Cuando ella se entere querrá morir" - El hombre volteo nuevamente sin entender a lo que se refería exactamente la joven pero ya a estas alturas se sentía realmente fastidiado por la presencia de la muchacha, tenia urgencia por salir de ahí.

"No sé que hablas" – Dijo impertérrito.

"Si tu intención era conseguir el Cristal de Plata para formar Tokio de Cristal y vivir tranquilo con tu futura esposa e hijo, te aseguro que eso no va a ocurrir"

Darien quedó pálido. Quiso preguntarle cómo es que sabía todo eso pero se contuvo, su orgullo era aun mas fuerte, sólo se limitó a decir…

"No quiero que se lo digas, en su momento yo se lo diré"

"Yo jamás le causaría un dolor como ese" – Felicia se volteó y caminó hasta la sala de observaciones donde se encontraba Serena.

Darien estaba por salir del hospital cuando recordó que la cartera de Serena aun estaba en su mano derecha (Que distraído) aunque con la escena anterior cualquiera hubiera quedado descolocado y aunque tenía la clara intención de devolverla, un fuerte impulso de curiosidad lo tentó inspeccionar antes. Hace mucho tiempo de casualidad observó que Serena guardaba cada pequeño recuerdo de ambos en su billetera, inclusive una fotografía de ambos tomada en el parque y quizás por egolatría o solo intromisión quería corroborar que aun los guardaba. Su boca dibujó una complacida sonrisa al contemplar dicha foto en el mismo lugar, se notaba que no lo había olvidado y en cierta forma le agradaba estar aun en la mente de la rubia.

Inspeccionando dentro de la carterita sacó el antiguo intercomunicador de las Sailors (¿Por qué aun lo guardaba?), un conjunto de llaves en un llavero en forma de conejo, también muchos papeles incluidas antiguas boletas de compras de Japón, envoltorios de dulces, un sobre de paracetamol, una pequeña libreta y un lápiz de punta de conejo, un labial, otros papeles y… Algo le llamó la atención, entre todos esos papeles divisó uno mas alargado parecido a una carta doblada en tres partes y con el logo de aquel hospital.

Enseguida supo que de aquel papel sacaría la información que necesitaba para saber qué era lo que Serena padecía.

**CARNE PERINATAL **

Darien quedó lívido, seguir leyendo solo era una formalidad.

Apellido: _Tsukino_

Nombre: _Serena _

Edad: _17 años_

Finalmente el documento terminó por resbalársele de las manos mientras que un sudor frió recorría su espinazo y no atinaba a nada mas que tiritar de nervios. Una de sus manos la llevó hasta la cien y comprobó que estaba mojado y peor aun, el corazón le latía a mil por segundo. Decidió recoger el documento para seguir observándolo.

Nombre del progenitor: ------------------------- _(Paternidad no asumida)_

Observaciones: _Embarazo precoz, paternidad no asumida…_

¿Paternidad no asumida? Eso si que le molestó ¿Qué sabía ella si asumiría o no? Por un instante quiso ir a reclamarle pero al seguir leyendo se dio cuenta que no se atrevería y menos se atrevería a decirle que se había enterado por casualidad.

"Ya tiene doce semanas…" – Suspiró entrecortadamente – "Qué haré ahora… voy a tener dos hijos"

Se frotó la cabeza con las manos a tal punto de hacerse daño en la nuca, posteriormente depositó todas las cosas en la cartera con torpeza y se apresuró a devolverla. Al llegar al segundo piso y no ver a nadie reconocible decidió dejarla en algún asiento y marcharse sin rumbo fijo.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Tokio, Mansión Tenou**

"Princesa…" – La voz sombría de Setsuna anunciaba una mala noticia - "he sido expulsada de la puerta del tiempo, ahora ya no puedo ver nada"

…_Los que te sigan serán severamente castigados…_

"No puede ser" – Pronunció esta y se sintió como si de pronto le faltara el aire. Haruka la ayudó a sentarse.

"Yo aun puedo ver en mi espejo de Neptuno" – Comunicó Neptune con un dejo pedante.

"¿Me podrían dejar sola un momento?" – Rogó la princesa a lo que sus guardianas no se pudieron negar. Setsuna abandonó la habitación sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo.

Katsue, al verse sola se reincorporó y furibunda caminó hasta la cortina que cubre ese extraño espejo para destaparlo, bajo el velo el rostro pálido de aquel ser la observaba impasible.

"¿Vienes para pedirme explicaciones?" – Se adelantó a los hechos.

"No. Solo quiero aclarar algunas dudas. ¿A esto te referías con que serán castigados los que me sigan?"

"No solo eso, esto es solo el comienzo mi querida Katsue" – La mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Tu que lo sabes todo. ¿Obtendré el Cristal de Plata?" – Preguntó impaciente.

"Tu futuro no esta escrito y tu destino no aparece en las estrellas, tu no deberías existir y lo sabes" - La joven miró el cielo con un dejo de tristeza, esas palabras le llegaron a lo mas profundo del alma.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Serena, ya en casa y ya de noche intentaba conciliar el sueño, solo que este le era esquivo por ahora.

_Hace tiempo que no se de ti, Luna ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Será que también me has traicionado? O tal vez te has ido con Artemis. Tu siempre lo has querido y no me extrañaba que quisieras estar con él ya que hay que aprovechar el verdadero amor... sin embargo algo en mi corazón se resiste a pensar que me has traicionado y en vez de eso solo puedo pensar que volverás pronto y que pronto te pediré que seas la madrina de mi hijo._

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Una mujer con apariencia de 20 años, elegante, de cabellos ondulados negros y largos estaba en un aeropuerto, se veía muy sencilla, su traje formal en color amarillo hacían resaltar que es una mujer de bien y esa larga cadena que termina en un adorno en forma de luna combinaba perfectamente con su apariencia.

De repente una persona se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro.

"Te estaba esperando" - Dijo la mujer al voltear.

"Te traigo noticias y algo que se te ha olvidado" - La mujer hizo una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo, creo que este capitulo me ha resultado con muchas sorpresas, hasta yo me sentí algo extraña con esto (me saltó el corazón cuando Darien se enteró) creo que el teclado me guía porque no sabia que escribir, pero en fin, creo que si improviso es mejor. Jeje como siempre gracias a todos y un cariño gigante.

Trataré de actualizar en la semana que viene pues pal 18 me voy de vacaciones ¡Viva CHILE mier...! Perdón, me expresé de más U

Bye.

**(''*·.·*TaNiTaLoVe*·.·*'')**


	7. Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By:**_** TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 7)

**RECUERDOS**

… _Tú no deberías existir…_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por el resto de la noche. No podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos de tanto pensar.

_- "Me quitaron todo... solo por una estúpida suposición!! Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de probar quien soy... nunca me dieron el espacio para ser yo!! Todos dijeron que yo era la gemela malvada, el lado oscuro de la Luna... Si tan solo me hubiesen dado la oportunidad... tal vez yo no seria como soy... tal vez seria la mujer mas feliz del universo... talvez Serenity estaría en mi lugar siendo la malvada y llena de ira..."_

Unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos y sus manos apretaron con furia las sabanas que estaban entre sus manos.

- _"Nunca confiaron en mi... ¡Me desecharon como basura!" - _en su lecho estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras que su prometido estaba dormido._ - "Y justo cuando quería buscar venganza estaban todos muertos... ¡el Milenio de Plata había desaparecido!!.... me sentí tan vacía... con aun mas impotencia.... sola... solo quería una buena explicación y escuchar las disculpas de todos los que me hicieron daño... pero no. Estaban todos muertos" _

Arrugó entre sus manos las sabanas, las apretó hasta que sus manos quedaron moradas. Mas lagrimas volvieron a asomarse.

- _"Todos estos años preguntándome ¡¿Por que?!... llenándome de ira porque no me dieron una explicación, porque yo debería estar muerta sin embargo... ¡¡estoy viva!!" – _Se forzó a tranquilizar, no debía levantar sospechas y tampoco debía ser descubierta en ese estado. Decidió analizar su presente_ - "por lo menos tengo lo que me pertenece... Por lo menos tengo todo lo que una princesa debe tener, lo que siempre he soñado...... Darien, creo que cuando te vi en persona fue el día en que terminé por enamorarme de ti... ¿Quién lo iba a pensar, somos hermanas gemelas y tenemos los mismos gustos?... Lastima que solo una de las dos obtuvo lo que quiere... Un hijo del hombre que ama..." - _acaricio su vientre, vientre que aun no se asoma, tan solo tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo.

----

- "_Aun no puedo creerlo, no me es comprensible..."_ - Aquel hombre que se presumía dormido estaba pensando en lo que hoy ocurrió, cada palabra, pero aun no sabia cómo pudo pasar, cómo es que ambas están ahora esperando un hijo de nada mas y nada menos que del mismo hombre. - "_Soy un canalla... Katsue me prometió que ella es la verdadera... que ella es la madre de mi UNICO hijo, en este caso de mi única hija, me dio pruebas que ella es la futura madre de Rini, ahora ya no sé que pensar... Ambas están embarazadas, pero aun así... mi destino es con Katsue... ella es la madre de mi único hijo... Al fin y al cabo ni sé si el otro es verdaderamente mío... ¡como no voy a saberlo si en ese tiempo estaba conmigo!... que clase de hombre soy para pensar algo así_" - Siguió por un buen rato pensando, confundido, no sabía si le mintieron o era la verdad. Pero aun así las pruebas dadas por las outers y su futura esposa hablaban por si solas.

.::Flash Back::.

"Príncipe, créenos.... Ella es la verdadera..." – Insistió Setsuna seriamente.

"No. Ella no es Serena. A Serena yo la amo y no la voy a cambiar por nadie, ni siquiera por una supuesta hermana, tu historia no me convence, ¿Cómo es posible que me digas semejante historia, tu deber siempre fue proteger a la princesa de la Luna ¿y así es como estas pagando Setsuna?

"Usted lo ha dicho, Nuestro deber siempre fue proteger a la princesa. Serena fue un error" – Aseguró con la misma seriedad. Darien sintió verdaderos deseos de abofetearla por atreverse a ensuciar el nombre de su amada.

"¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharlas más! ¡Quiero que se vayan de mi casa!"

"No nos iremos hasta que vea a la princesa" - El príncipe caminó a la puerta con intención de abrirla para que se fueran, pero cuando la abrió aparecieron Haruka y Michiru junto con una joven encapuchada, solo se le veían los ojos... el príncipe no tuvo mas opción que hacerlas pasar (Solo por cortesía a la desconocida)

.::Flash Back End::.

"_Tal vez si tan solo las hubiera echado cuando debí... no, no diré eso porque yo terminé enamorándome de Katsue, todo lo que no había en Serena lo encontré en ella... Todo"_

.::Flash Back::.

"Antes de irnos exigimos que como Príncipe de la Tierra esté enterado de todo lo que sucedió en el Milenio de Plata y con la hermana gemela de la princesa Serenity"

"_Se nota que han cambiado todas... es una conspiración, pero juro que no caeré en su juego..."_ "las escucho" – Aceptó de mala gana y se dejó caer en un asiendo sin ninguna educación.

Las mujeres tomaron asiento. El príncipe miró con curiosidad a la persona que se encontraba de bajo de esa capucha, quiso tratar de descubrirla pero fue interrumpido.

"No le vamos a obligar a nada... usted verá si quiere que el futuro sea como está escrito o vivir el error de su vida. Lo único que le rogamos es que nos escuche… después nos marcharemos por nuestra cuenta" – Rogó Michiru.

"Ya les dije que las escucharé, pero les advierto que no voy a cambiar mi vida solo por un invento"

"Su nombre es Katsue, la hermana gemela de la Princesa Serenity. Ella fue desterrada por su propia familia y de los que sabían su existencia solo se dejaron guiar por una suposición errónea" – Inició Setsuna con la misma mirada rígida.

"Una antigua profecía de la Luna hablaba sobre un nacimiento gemelar en el Milenio de Plata... Solo que una de las gemelas es la que posee todas las bondades que existen en el universo y un corazón infinitamente grande... mientras que la otra solo albergará envidia y odio... tendrá un corazón ambicioso y guardará rencor hacia todo aquel que la desafíe" – Siguió Hotaru con su voz preadolescente pero a la vez muy segura de lo que decía.

"Antes de seguir, solo queremos aclararle que esa profecía ya la conocíamos pero nunca supimos que se llevó a cabo, es decir, que nuestros padres nos dijeron que eso había ocurrido pero nosotras éramos muy pequeñas" – Aclaró Haruka oportunamente.

"A todos los guardianes de la familia real les estuvo prohibido hablar del tema" – Habló Michiru, ya de por si Darien tenia muchas preguntas formuladas en su cabeza... habían muchas cosas que para él no encajaban.

"¿Y porque ella esta aquí _ahora_?" – Notó una extraña actitud de inseguridad en parte de las outers…

...Hasta que la joven misteriosa hablo

"Yo no debería estar aquí... la profecía dice que a mí me deberían haber sacrificado" - La voz de la joven era suave y muy agradable. Darien quiso saber la apariencia de ella.

"¿Y volviste a revivir o que?" – A él se le estaba haciendo muy graciosa esta situación, ya esperaba encontrar algún cabo suelto y echárselos en cara para luego sacarlas de ahí y acusarla con la verdadera princesa.

"No lo se. Solo sé que hasta hace unos meses yo no tenia idea de quien era... mis padres adoptivos siempre me criaron con mucho amor, fue una familia humilde que dice haberme encontrado en una cueva" – Siguió con esa dulce voz.

"Espera, espera. A ti no te sacrificaron y viviste sin saber quien eras, ¿Cuándo y por que te enteraste?" - La joven se puso de pie, parece que se había quedado muda... caminó hacia la ventana y luego de unos segundos decidió hacerse visible. Se sacó la capucha y dejo ver a todos y especialmente al príncipe el enorme parecido que tiene con su novia, pero algo se albergó en la mente del joven. Repentinamente pensó que su belleza era aun mas especial que la de su novia, pues sus cabellos sueltos y plateados le daban un toque angelical. Otros segundos pasaron hasta que la muchacha al fin rompió el silencio.

"El último deseo de mis padres fue que yo encontrara la felicidad. Me dijeron que no soy hija de ellos... que cuando me encontraron tenia un emblema en forma de Luna creciente en mi frente. Abandoné primeramente mi planeta y luego la galaxia del Dragón. Partí con muy poca información... hasta que llegue a galaxias y planetas donde conocieron a la familia real de la Luna... pero cuando llegue aquí encontré a la Luna desierta... mis esperanzas se esfumaron... pero una voz interior me decía que podía encontrar información en este planeta, pues estaba tan cerca que creí que podían saber algo. Cuando llegue aquí me encontré con Setsuna-san y me contó todo lo que pasó con la Luna y... de mi hermana gemela"

Compasión, lastima. Eso era lo que ocasionaba la voz de aquella mujer en su mente, eso y su belleza hacían que un deseo de abrazarla y acariciarla como a un oso de peluche. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza para deshacerse de esos malos pensamientos y ceñirse al relato.

"Esa profecía habla que una de las hermanas es malvada y esa debes ser tu, ¿no?"

"Lo que tratamos de probar es que ella es buena... que fue una equivocación, cualquiera que hubiese sido sometido a una tortura así se hubiera vuelto malo y lleno de ira" – Saltó Haruka a defenderla.

"Entienda príncipe que ella debe tener un corazón muy grande para haber soportado tanta injusticia sin desear venganza" – Hotaru trató de hacerlo razonar.

"Ella es la verdadera Neo-Reina, como primogénita le corresponde" – Informó Setsuna. Darien no lo podía creer.

"¿Ella nació primero?"

"Si. Entiéndame alteza yo solo quiero una explicación, quiero tener una vida... es muy injusto lo que me han hecho"

"Y si es verdad lo que ustedes dicen ¿Qué será de Serena?"

"Ella es la presumible gemela malvada" - Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe para el príncipe, el no iba a creer esas palabras, el no iba a dejar que hablaran mal de su prometida.

"No les creo. Princesa Katsue, siento mucho lo que le han hecho, siento todo lo que le ha hecho su familia pero no voy a creer semejante estupidez, si hay alguien aquí que tiene un corazón de oro es Serena y con ella me casaré" – Sentenció.

.::Flash Back End::.

"_Después de eso, comencé a soñar con Katsue, soñaba que ella era Serena, soñaba que cuando besaba a mi novia de pronto se convertía en Katsue. Soñé que probaba sus labios y me sabían mas dulces que los de Serena, me fui embrujando, me sentí atraído a su hermana y a pesar que seguía siendo novio de Serena, había algo que me exigía saber mas de ella. La encontré un día en el mismo mirador en el cual solíamos pasear con Serena. Estaba ahí tan tranquila mirando las olas que no me sintió llegar. Me acerque a ella, solo quería entablar alguna conversación para poder adentrarme mas en su vida. Así nos fuimos conociendo, me contaba cosas de su pasado. Cuando la vi reír me cautivé, era como ver sonreír a un ángel celestial, desprendía una calidez muy grande y a la vez fresca, era como algo nuevo, cuando estaba con ella brotaba adrenalina de mi corazón, solo quería sentirla._

_Recuerdo la penúltima vez que estuve con Serena, aun no conocía a Katsue. Nunca me sentí tan seguro de querer a alguien. Nunca creí ver una belleza tan pura entre mis brazos, Serena fue la primera en mi vida y en mi cuerpo, tal cual como yo fui el primero en su vida y en su cuerpo. Pero la última vez que estuvimos juntos no pude seguir porque vi en ella a su hermana. Serena se molestó un poco pero supuso que podría ser el cansancio. No sabía que yo ya no podía estar con ella sin ver a su hermana._

_Después de eso fue cuando nos encontramos, Katsue como siempre estaba sola. Sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos, la besé, la besé apasionadamente, con una locura que nunca creí poder tener. Por su parte ella no me detuvo, es mas parecía que sentía lo mismo que yo. Ese día la hice mía. Lo que más deseaba en ese entonces lo había concluido y en vez de sentirme traidor e infiel sentí un deseo de estar con ella para siempre. Sentí su cuerpo, sentí sus labios, ella siempre tan callada... ella siempre mirándome con esos ojos misteriosos. Después de eso no tuve duda, quería estar con ella a toda costa. Pero existía un gran problema... Serena._

_Pobre Serena, le llegó todo de golpe, no sabia que tenía una hermana y menos que ella y yo estábamos juntos. Aun no se como siguió en pie. Tal vez fue porque... a lo mejor ya sabia que estaba esperando un hijo, tal vez... si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes yo... la verdad es que no se que haría... no lo se"_

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**America**

"_El encuentro de la noche anterior me removió recuerdos. Estoy consciente que nunca los enterré, pensaba que mientras menos te veía, mas era feliz, pero estaba equivocada, jamás me preparé para volverte a ver, es mas, yo estaba confiada de que serias feliz con tu nueva novia y que no me molestarías, yo quería ser feliz con mi hijo y sin ti, quería seguir una nueva vida lejos de mi pasado. Yo no les guardaría rencor, pero aun así tengo impotencia, impotencia por el destino ¡maldito destino me han preparado! ... lo único bueno de mi vida ha sido esto" - _Tocó su vientre que ya se estaba comenzando a notar y le conversó al bebé, luego de eso siguió pensando_. – "Aun no puedo creer que hayas creído ese cuento Darien. Cuando la vi supe que lo que decía era mentira, pero desde el día que salí de sus vidas fue cuando decidí que lo que hicieran, mientras no afectara a los seres humanos o a mi, iba a ser asunto suyo. Recuerdo el día que me lo dijeron todo. Ni Rai ni Amy estaban pero las demás hablaron por todos. Nos juntamos en la casa de Haruka…"_

.::Flash Back::.

"¡¡No!! No puede ser lo que me están diciendo, ¡Eso es mentira!" – Gritó Serena totalmente exaltada. Por primera vez se sentía completamente ajena a todo. Como si el agua se le escapara de entre las manos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

"Es verdad, toda esa historia es verdad" – Volvió a decir Setsuna seriamente.

"No logro... comprender" - Se tambaleo un poco pues se había mareado.

"Lo sentimos princesa Serenity pero solo cumplimos con lo que debemos hacer" – Habló Hotaru.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no creo que usted sea la mas indicada para ser la futura Neo-Reina" – Dijo Haruka mirándola a los ojos, con esa rudeza al hablar que siempre la caracterizaba.

Serena sintió que todo el mundo se le derrumbaba. Tal vez esta era alguna dimensión desconocida… algún sueño ¿Haruka tratándola tan lejanamente? ¿Desconociéndola? ¿Traicionando su amistad? Bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos húmedos.

"_Eso es cierto... siempre he sido una cobarde... solo sé llorar... con eso no me ganaré el respeto de las personas..."_

"Queremos presentarle a su hermana..." - Abrió la puerta y una joven muy bella apareció, Serena no lo dudó en un segundo, el parecido era impresionante. Debía ser su hermana, o una ilusión. Pero lo que de verdad se sorprendió fue que ella venia del brazo de... Darien.

"¡Darien!" - El joven desvió la mirada de los ojos interrogantes de la rubia.

"Me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Katsue, primera Princesa de la Luna" - Cuando dio un paso hacia delante todas las presentes a excepción de Serena hicieron una inclinación. Serena miró frunció el seño al ver a sus amigas Mina y Lita hacer lo mismo, entonces supuso que a ellas también las había perdido.

"No entiendo Darien ¿Qué estas haciendo con ella?" - No obtuvo respuesta por parte del príncipe, este solo volvió a desviar la mirada. – "¡Darien quiero una explicación!" - Se acercó a la pareja pero la Sailor del viento la detuvo.

"Lo siento princesa Serenity pero no podemos dejar que se acerque"

"¡¡Quiero una explicación!!" - Comenzó a perder el control. ¿Es que nadie iba a tener la decencia de explicarle por qué su novio estaba del brazo de ella?

"Parece que ella al final resultó ser la gemela malvada" – Comentó Setsuna al resto de las personas.

"¿Yo? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¡Yo solo quiero que me digan que esta pasando aquí!!" – Estaba histérica y no era para menos, su miedo mas grande estaba frente a sus ojos.

"Yo te lo diré" – Habló la joven que dijo ser su hermana gemela. - "Lo que sucede es que Darien y yo somos novios, nos amamos, hace tiempo que estamos juntos... Lo siento _hermana_, no quería hacerte sufrir, pero ya es momento de que te enteres de todo lo que ha pasado... no quiero que me veas como una mala persona pero contra el amor no se puede hacer nada"

Esas palabras hicieron corto circuito en la mente de Serena, de pronto se sintió pesada y sin fuerzas para seguir en pie, cayo de rodillas tratando de asimilar las palabras de su "hermana".

"_¿Acaso Darien me cambio solo por que cree que yo soy la gemela malvada? Será posible que ella sea mejor novia que yo_" – Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener nuevas lagrimas. – "¡No! Darien ¡Eso es mentira!! Yo no soy la gemela malvada, ¡¡Yo te amo!!" - Estalló en llanto. Con sus últimos esfuerzos se puso de pie y le rogó a Darien que no la dejara, que ella lo ama mas que su propia vida, que ella es su amor.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras notó que aquella mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio, entonces fue que lo comprendió.

"Darien tienes que creerme, debes estar bajo un hechizo, tu no eres así... por favor" - Comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese mareo, sin embargo siguió a delante. Al parecer Darien fue el único que se dio cuenta de ese problema, hizo un movimiento para tratar de ayudarla pero luego Serena se mejoró.

"Con razón Rini te odia" – No lo podía creer, no de Mina.

"Rini no me odia, yo soy su amiga ¡yo soy su mamá!"

"No es cierto. La princesa Katsue es la verdadera madre" - Eso ya fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, le estaban arrebatando el ser madre de la pequeña Rini. Eso era ya jugar con fuego.

"¿Eso les dijiste para obtener su confianza? Jugaste con sus sentimientos y les hiciste creer que su futuro está contigo... eso ya no será de mi incumbencia. Pero que digas que MI hija es en realidad TU hija es algo que jamás te permitiré" – La miró con rencor, con odio.

Tomó fuerzas que salieron de lo mas profundo de su alma y caminó decidida a darle su merecido a esa usurpadora. No le importó que estuvieran todos ahí, sintió una gran fuerza en su interior. Las Scout al percibir una amenaza se trasformaron al instante y se ubicaron delante de los príncipes, primero en una posición defensiva y luego en posición de ataque. Serena iba con la vista fija en aquella persona idéntica a ella. Tenía la clara intención de enfrentarla cara a cara.

Las Sailors volaron, ese gran poder que salio desde dentro de ella las empujó varios metros. Siguió su camino pero se vio interceptada por el hombre que amaba. Este no la dejo dar un paso más.

"No dejaré que le hagas daño a la persona que amo" - Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la rubia.

"Se que estas bajo algún encantamiento y te liberaré, mi amor"

"Ahora me doy cuenta a lo que se referían las demás, tu jamás dejaras que yo sea feliz, tu eres egoísta. Entiende, ya no te amo" - Otras palabras que resonaron en la mente de Serena, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Si es así, entonces te dejaré ser feliz" - Pensó en su hijo, el cual esa misma tarde había confirmado. Quedaría sin un padre, todos sus sueños se derrumbaban, pero Darien tenia razón, ella no debía pensar en si misma, ya no quería seguir luchando, no si era contra las personas que ella amaba. – "Pero..." - con el mismo poder de antes Serena arrojó a Darien y se acercó a la usurpadora. – "No te la llevarás gratis" – Pronunció mordazmente. Le aventó una bofetada tan grande que el rostro de la joven dio una vuelta y cayó. Después de eso se alejó del lugar con la mirada alta, escuchando insultos que le arrojaban las que una vez fueron sus amigas, insultos que ya no podía distinguir y ya no le interesaban.

Después de eso no los volvió a ver.

.::Flash Back End::.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada al recordar la bofetada que le dio a esa mujer – "te lo merecías" - susurró. Luego comenzó a pensar nuevamente. – "_Si no fuera por esa voz, podría hasta haberme suicidado, podría haber cometido cualquier error. Quizás algún día la vea en persona. Recuerdo que estaba muy triste..."_

.::Flash Back::.

Serena estaba acostada en su cama. Después de lo ocurrido solo llegó a su casa y se fue a su habitación, su madre que la vio llegar jamás la había visto de esa forma, subió a su cuarto pero pese a todos los esfuerzos que hizo su hija no quiso prestarle la más mínima atención. La mujer se fue resignada.

Siguió llorando, y de vez en cuando le daban arrebatos de impotencia y comenzaba a desordenar la cama y aventar los cojines a cualquier lado. Aun no cabía en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido, se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, un nuevo enemigo, no importaba lo que fuera menos la traición de sus seres queridos. No podía imaginar lo que sucedería el día de mañana, tener que verlos en el colegio, tener que encontrarse a la pareja, tener que estar cerca.

Entonces tomó la decisión. Se iría de ese lugar a uno más lejano y tranquilo.

"Pero antes…" - Posó su mano en su pecho – "les daré el Cristal de Plata... para no verlos nunca mas. Si. Eso haré... no quiero que a futuro me molesten, prefiero comenzar una nueva vida... total no me extrañaran..." - Realmente estaba decidida, trataba de anticiparse, trataba de imaginar que podría hacer mañana para entregarles el cristal: ¿se los mandaba por correo? No... ¿Se los entregaba personalmente? Oh no, no, no... ¿Y si se los dejo bajo la puerta?... ¡ya se! Se los enviaré, le ordenaré al cristal que se quede con ellos. Eso haré" - Se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando se volvió a marear y se vio obligada a recostarse.

Una vez recostada vio como en el cielo raso comenzaba a formarse una figura, primero el rostro y luego el resto del cuerpo. Una mujer muy bella de cabellos negros ondulados, de ojos azules y un traje amarillo muy extraño. Esta le dijo.

"No lo hagas princesa Serenity, no les entregue el Cristal de Plata..." - Esta mujer no hablaba exactamente, si no mas bien las palabras se escuchaban en la mente de Serena.

"¿Quien eres tu?" – Preguntó horrorizada. Si era un fantasma tal vez se desmayaría ahí mismo.

"Por favor no le entregues el cristal..." - El rostro suplicante de la mujer conmovió el corazón de la rubia, pensó por un momento que entonces no se sentiría libre.

"Es que..." – Trató de explicarle pero esta no la dejó.

"Por favor... debes ayudarme... te lo ruego..." - Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Serena aceptara, ella nunca ha dejado desamparado a alguien que lo necesite y esta no va a ser la primera vez.

"Lo haré..." - Después de eso la mujer agradeció y se marchó. Increíblemente Serena después de eso sintió mucha paz, sintió que debería intentar dormir.

.::Flash Back End::.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Mientras daban una película en el vuelo 311 una joven no prestaba atención, hace unas cuantas horas que la joven de cabellos negros había estado volando. Estaba tan aburrida que de vez en cuando abría la cortina de su ventana y veía las hermosas nubes las cuales eran iluminadas por la tenue luz de Luna.

"_Luna... Serena..."_ - Pensó. Algunos recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su cabeza.

.::Flash Back::.

"¿No te parece grandioso?" – Exclamó emocionada la rubia.

"¡No Mina! No puedo creer que estén pensando eso" – Las reprendió Rai haciendo que Mina callara de golpe.

"Cálmate Rai, debes pensar en el futuro. ¿Que clase de futuro nos esperaba con Serena?" – Habló Lita intentando tocarle un hombro pero esta se corrió.

"Por favor, no la juzgues antes de conocerla"

"¡Esto es una traición!" "_Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, me lo anunciaron los espíritus de mis antepasados_" - Trató de sacarlas del Templo decidida a no escucharlas mas, pero justo cuando lo hacia estaban entrando las outers con la pareja de príncipes.

"Hola" – Saludó Haruka secamente, las demás saludaron con mas animo, sin embargo el príncipe no dijo nada, todos se sintieron con el libre derecho de ubicarse donde querían, cosa que molestó a la sacerdotisa.

"Vinimos a presentarte tu nuevo futuro" – Inició Setsuna (como siempre) altiva.

"Y la futura neo-reina" - Dijo Muchiru muy contenta.

"MI nombre es Katsue y soy la primera Princesa de la Luna" – Aunque se presentó muy respetuosa Rai la observó detenidamente, si bien era extremadamente hermosa y tenia un aspecto mas maduro, algo no le gustaba... sus ojos escondían algo, pero... no podía ver que es lo que era. La mujer pareció notar que algo buscaba y se acomodó al lado de su novio un poco nerviosa.

"Supongo que las demás te dijeron todo lo que ha ocurrido en este ultimo tiempo, bueno si es así déjame darte mi bienvenida. Creo que desde ahora seremos Sailors Scout mas unidas" – Habló Haruka logrando desencajar a Rai por completo.

La sacerdotisa sin embargo siguió sin responder. Solo probaba hasta donde serian capaces sus 'aliadas' de seguir en este cuento. Analizó cada movimiento y cada palabra que le decían y no tardó mucho en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"¿Y bien, vas a hablar? ¿O esperas que lo hagamos por ti?" – Presionó muy ansiosa Haruka.

"Yo creo que seria más cómodo para ustedes, ya que es lo que han hecho todo este rato" – Respondió finalmente. Una respuesta que lejos de agradar sorprendió a todos los presentes, salvo Mina y Lita que habían tratado de convencerla infructuosamente.

"Rai por favor piénsalo bien" – Imploró Mina acercándose a ella.

"No hay nada que pensar, no estoy con ustedes, estoy con la verdadera princesa" – Miró a aquella mujer con rencor.

"¡Rai, recapacita!" – Insistió Lita pero nada.

"Ya basta, no quiero darles explicaciones, mi respuesta es NO!! Así que les pido amablemente que se retiren del templo"

"Mars, mi intención nunca ha sido suplantar a tu amiga, lo único que quiero es que confíes en mí" – Se levantó y le habló tiernamente con la intención de tocarla pero Rai se alejó.

"¿Confiar en ojos vacíos? ¿Sin ninguna luz?" - Ese comentario comenzó a exasperar a las Haruka. – "No. ¡La única en la que confiaré es en la Princesa Serenity!" - Haruka perdió el control.

"Te están diciendo que ella no es la princesa. Te están diciendo que el único futuro para ti es al lado de la princesa Katsue. ¡¡TE ESTAN DICIENDO QUE NO TIENES OPCION!!" – La tomó por los hombros con brusquedad zamarreándola.

"¡Que yo sepa si la tengo!! Y mi opción es NO ESTAR CON USTEDES!!" - Haruka estaba a punto de golpearla hasta que Darien la sujetó y la alejó con ayuda de sus compañeros. La sacerdotisa en ningún momento sintió miedo alguno, su rostro expresaba una gran satisfacción por haber seguido sus principios.

"Bien. Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí" – Concluyó Setsuna sin ninguna emoción alistándose antes que todos.

"No debemos guardar rencor, se que volverá, y cuando lo haga la estaré separando con los brazos abiertos" - A esas palabras Rai hizo una mueca de desagrado y burla, cosa que notaron muy bien las chicas de cabello marrón y rubio.

"No se preocupe señorita 'primera Princesa de la Luna' que yo, al contrario de mis ex-amigas, sigo mis principios" - Acto seguido las dos inners restantes salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron con rostros muy tristes. Luego dirigió su atención al príncipe de la Tierra quien ya se marchaba de la mano de su pareja. – "Por cierto Darien, no sé como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza por todo lo que harás sufrir a Serena cuando se entere, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré a su lado, y ella será feliz al lado de un verdadero HOMBRE que la quiera como ella se lo merece" - Palabras de muy mal gusto para el príncipe. – "¡Ah! Y espero que cuando estés con tu nueva novia no la nombres como Serena ya que es en lo único que pensabas antes. Bye!" - Darien quiso responderle pero la princesa le insinuó que no debería rebajarse, luego de eso se subieron en los dos carros en los que venían y se fueron.

.::Flash Back End::.

"_Siento mucho no haberte podido encontrar antes que ellos, pero voy a enmendar ese error, solo espero que sigas confiando en mí y me creas todo lo que siento... por cierto después de eso llamé de inmediato a Amy y le dije que por ningún motivo se dejara intimidar por ellos. Para ese tiempo Amy ya había partido... espero que no le hayan hecho nada... espero poder tenerla de mi lado" _- No paró de pensar que es lo que haría cuando llegara, como reaccionaria Serena, si es que le creería o cuanto mas podría sufrir para salvarla de los que una vez llamó amigos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Gracias por toda la acogida que le han dado a este trabajo. Esta semana se me hizo muy difícil actualizar ya que estamos en semana de alianzas en el colegio y pues ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo. Si en los capítulos anteriores no pude agradecerles, entonces les pido disculpas y comenzaré.

_**Serenity Kaiou**_: Es cierto, después que los hice me di cuenta que se parecían a los X-men, pero en todo caso aun así son muy geniales .

_**Snivelly**_: Yo también la odio, es una usurpadora de lo peor. Lo peor de todo es que aparenta ser buena y nadie desconfía de ella, buaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Faustino: Gracias a ti por leer mi fic y mandar reviews. Les prometo que seguiré así.

_**Jaz**__**:**_ Aquí van algunas aclaraciones!!! Yo también opino que este ha sido uno de mis más grandes trabajos.

_**Sailor Alluminem Siren**_: Aguanta que aquí viene la luz para todas tus dudas!!!! Lo que yo me pregunto ahora es ¿Qué va a hacer Darien ahora que sabe que será doblemente padre? Yo me cortaría un... en todo caso gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo incondicional

_**Kendra Duvoa**_: Aun me falta aclarar algunos puntos de lo de la hermana, pero precisamente Luna tiene que ver. Jajaja... por cierto también agradezco todos tus reviews y este capitulo va dedicado también para ti.

Gracias a todos por sus revierws y no se olviden que cuando quieran escribirme también lo pueden hacer a

Besos para todos!!!

**(''*·.·*TaNiTaLoVe*·.·*'')**


	8. Nuevas Experiencias

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!!**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: **_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 8)

**UNA EXPERIENCIA NUEVA**

Serena fingió ser fuerte por todo el resto del tiempo, total ya habían pasado muchos días y no se veía rastro de que alguien quisiera venir a molestarla... No quiso hablar del tema nunca, incluso cuando Felicia intentaba entender algunas cosas ella simplemente cambiaba de tema. No había sido como ella quería, Serena se había enojado consigo misma, cómo podía demostrarle tanta debilidad a él. Solo demostraba que seguía siendo la misma llorona y dependiente de siempre _"¡como se me ocurrió desmayarme!"_ se reprochaba, por lo menos estaba aliviada porque Felicia no había permitido que el doctor hablara con él y por consiguiente él no sabe se su embarazo.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

En la gran casa estaban la Sra. Soe y Lana, llevaban una conversación muy amena mientras lavaban trastos…

"¿No crees Lana que deberíamos tomar una vacaciones?"

"Me has leído la mente Soe... además si no me equivoco mañana me voy a la comunidad a prepararlo todo"

"¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?"

"Serás mi hermana pero aun así no te puedo decir mucho, así que no me preguntes"

"Yo se a que vas. Tus palabras dicen mas de lo que crees" - Lana solo sonríe manteniendo el misterio – "Anda vamos, total las niñas ya casi salen de vacaciones, no estaría mal que ocuparan su tiempo libre en algo constructivo"

"No hables por Mia" - ambas ríen – "Que hija tan floja tienes"

"Ah…Pero tengo modos de convencerla" – Ambas se miraron con complicidad.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria a la que asisten Serena y Felicia**

"¿No crees que ya se te empieza a notar?"

"¡No hables tan fuerte!" – Serena le tapó la boca y luego miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que ningún compañero las haya escuchado. Suspiró aliviada.

"¿Tu crees que todos andan pendientes de lo que hablamos?" – Dijo inquisidoramente con una sonrisa.

"Shh!!... ¡hey! Estaba pensando en trabajar este verano, es que queda tan poco y necesito comenzar a comprar cosas para... tu sabes..."

"¿Mmm?" - Serena vio en ella la tremenda cara de duda. Después de unos instantes se enfocó en la conversación. – "ah!!! Ya me acordé!!... ¿pero para que vas a trabajar?... no, yo no quiero que trabajes. No en tu estado..."

"¡JA! Como si estuviese enferma" ¬¬

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

Desde que Felicia y Serena llegaron del colegio notaron una actitud extraña en las señoras de la casa. De partida Soe no se había ido a trabajar y Lana no estaba haciendo sus menjunjes diarios o trabajando en la huerta. Le preguntaron a Esmeralda (la hermana menor) pero esta solo sonrió y no les dijo nada aunque mucho mas no les importó ya que siguieron haciendo lo de siempre.

Una vez que llegó Mia (y antes que esta pudiera protestar) la empujaron hacia la sala y llamaron a las demás. Las ultimas en llegar fueron Serena y Felicia...

"Que bueno que llegaron todas porque les tenemos una buena noticia" – Comenzó Sonriente la madre.

"Buena noticia" - Mia tragó saliva con dificultad – "¡No!" – Gritó enérgicamente adivinando, pero contrariamente la pequeña Esmeralda estaba muy entusiasmada.

"¡Yo quiero!"

Serena y Felicia se miraron sin comprender.

"No sean aguafiestas, dejen que las demás se enteren" – Dijo Lana. Las jóvenes esta vez tenían pequeños y grandes signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

"Les quiero informar que desde hoy comienzan a trabajar en el '_Dulce Corazón'_"

"¡Si!" – Saltó emocionada Esmeralda.

"¡No!" – Gritó Mia al ver su verano frustrado.

"¿Eh?" – A Serena aun no se le quitaba la incertidumbre.

"¿De verdad?" – Dijo Felicia sin creer demasiado.

"Este verano como no tienen nada que hacer trabajaran en el Dulce Corazón. Como ustedes ya sabían le hicimos una gran ampliación hace como 2 meses ahora es tres veces más grande" – Comentaba la mujer con gran entusiasmo.

"¡¡Tres!! o.O!"

"Si, ahora aparte de ser una librería es una heladería y pastelería, y la parte de los juguetes también está" – agregó. - Solo necesitamos algunas camareras, recepcioncita, etc... Porque pretendemos ganar mucho dinero, pues en marzo pretendemos convertirlo en algo muy especial, una especie de súper librería..."

"¡Pasteles!" – Alucinó Serena recordando que esa era y aun es su debilidad.

"Engordaré sin remedio" – Se lamentó Felicia pues ella también adora lo dulce.

"¡Dulce Corazón!"

"Mi verano está arruinado… no mas chicos guapos… no mas playa, arena y sol"

"Los ordenaremos según afinidades. Por supuesto que el personal existente hasta ahora aun sigue, pero faltan los de la nueva ampliación" – Siguió la matriarca sin tomar mucho en cuenta los lamentos de Mia.

"…Así que les pedimos a los chicos de la comunidad que nos ayudaran y aceptaron encantados, son como doce CHICOS y chicas" – Aclaró con doble intención. Mia al instante que escuchó la palabra mágica se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¡Chicos! Acepto!!" *^-^*

¬¬... U

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou **

"Darien amor ¿Que te pasa?" - El joven príncipe seguía en las nubes

"_¿Que hago? ¿Qué hago?... no... Esto debe ser sólo un sueño, esto no me debe estar pasando a mí_" - La joven esperó largamente a que su novio le respondiera la pregunta, hace media hora que estaban sentados almorzando y pronto su prometido tendría que ir al hospital a hacer su turno... no llegaría hasta mañana.

"Darien..." - Le tomó el brazo delicadamente con la intención que por fin reaccionara.

"¿Eh? Si mi amor, estuvo muy rico... ¿que hora es?" – Buscó su brazo pero había olvidado ponerse el reloj.

"¿Mmm?" - Consulta el reloj – "Las 2:30... Eso no fue lo que te pregunté... Darien..." - El hombre súbitamente se levantó de la mesa y salió en busca de su maleta. – "¡Darien!"

"Lo siento amor... mas tarde te digo todo lo que quieras..." - tomó su chaqueta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con la misma rapidez

"Darien... me preocupas..." - bajó la cabeza y la mirada la dirigió a su vientre – "Mejor comenzaré a preparar la venida de mi hijo... ¿cierto que serás hermoso?... ¿Qué serás?... hombre o mujer... espero que seas mujer, para enseñarte muchas cosas..." - Se levantó de la mesa y se fue con dirección a su habitación, cuando entró en ella se miró al espejo y vio su vientre, ya comenzaba a adquirir forma. Sus pensamientos maternales fueron interrumpidos cuando dos de sus súbditas entraron al tocar la puerta. – "Adelante..."

"Disculpe que la moleste princesa Katsue..." – Entró Mina – "ya llegaron..."

"¿Quienes?"

"Los que se hacen llamar '_Kebass_'"

"Estupendo... manden a llamar a las outers para que me ayuden" – Ahora si que estaba contenta.

"Disculpe alteza, pero y... ¿nosotras?" – Preguntó Lita esperanzada.

"Deban de estar cansadas, hagan lo que quieran... tienen todo mi permiso" - Ellas se miraron mutuamente y luego asintieron. Se fueron con algo de tristeza en sus rostros.

"Esto va mucho mejor... la contraparte... pronto lo que me pertenece volverá a mis brazos" - La figura del espejo la miró con una sonrisa en sus 'labios'

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Dos horas después en el Dulce Corazón...**

"Realmente estoy orgullosa de esta gran obra..." - Lagrimas de felicidad se asomaron en el rostro de la señora Soe.

"Te felicito mamá, me sorprende que haya quedado así la tienda... ehhh ¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Tu, los chicos y Serena atenderán el lado de la pastelería y heladería, en tanto el resto del personal con tus hermanas atenderán la sección de la librería y juguetería" – Dijo ella. Felicia se sintió muy feliz.

"¡Perfecto!"

Todo estaba listo, Serena con la Sra. Lana habían terminado de poner un letrero de inauguración _'50% descuento helados y pasteles por la primera semana'_, Mia estaba en la entrada del local mirando en todas direcciones por si venían los chicos de la Comunidad... Esmeralda con el resto del personal estaban acomodando en un nuevo sitio los juguetes (ella es muy detallista), en fin, todos estaban felices. Seria una noche bastante agitada... solo esperaban que los chicos no se demoren bastante...

"¿Y que es lo que estamos esperando?" – Preguntó Serena al ver que todo estaba listo y que muchas personas estaban impacientes por entrar.

Felicia estaba por responder hasta que la respuesta se hizo evidente.

"¡A nosotros!" - Llegaba un grupito de jóvenes, todos eran vistos por la gente de un modo extraño, por alguna razón sobresalían del resto.

"Elizabeth, Coralia, Ariel, Umbriel, ¡Calizto!" – Felicia no se aguantó las ganas de ir a abrazar a sus amigas.

"George, Benicio, Ian, Yarin, Guauuuu, tengo de todo para elegir!!!" – Mia aulló de felicidad

¬¬ U

"Que bueno que han llegado" – Saludaron las matriarcas.

"Buenas tardes Princesa..." – Se presentó George con galanteo.

"Ya les he dicho que no me digan así, mi nombre es Serena..." - todos se saludan...

"Que bueno que han llegado, comenzaremos de inmediato... hoy todo será tal cual como se ve, desde pasado mañana usaremos uniforme..."

"¿Uniforme?" - recordaron la ultima vez que usaron uniforme. u.u U

"No nos miren así, ya le advertí a Lana que el uniforme debía de ser de un color mas... varonil..."

"Eso espero" – Suspiró uno de ellos.

A eso llega Esmeralda muy contenta pues había escuchado la conversación.

"Y nosotras usaremos uno rosa" – Comunicó con la sonrisa a flor de piel, pero no era por la alegría del color, sino por disfrutar ver las caras de frustración de la mayoría de las chicas.

"¿Rosa?" – Chilló Coralia de espanto.

"A mi me gusta" – Se contentó Serena.

"¿Y porque no fue lila?" – Protestó Felicia.

"Porque a mi me gusta el rosa, así que se lo pondrán" - Todos se vieron resignados. Asintieron sin discutir más.

"Bien, nos quedan 10 min., antes de abrir así que... George, Benicio... ustedes trabajarán atrás en la parte trasera conectándose directamente con la repostería" - ellos asintieron – "Ian, Yarin ustedes serán camareros" - ellos asienten – "Ariel y Umbriel, mis gemelas preferidas, ustedes estarán detrás del mostrador, prepararan los helados de maquina y recibirán ordenes directas de la cocina y de los chicos" - ella asintieron – "Elizabeth y Coralia... ehh atenderán las mesas de afuera" - ellas asintieron con mucho gusto – "Y por ultimo, Serena, Felicia y Calizto serán las meseras que estarán tras la barra... ¡vaya que tengo camareros!..." - todos se dirigieron a hacer sus deberes.

"¿Mamá y yo?" – Se apresuró a protestar Mia al no escuchar su nombre pero fue su hermana menor la que le respondió.

"Tu trabajaras conmigo y tía Lana"

"¿Que?" - por todo el berrinche que hizo no logró convencer a su madre, se resignó a ver a los chicos guapos desde unos metros de distancia.

El ambiente estaba completamente listo, ya estaban ubicado todo el personal, el ambiente es muy bello, es acogedor y tiene un estilo acorde al verano, lo único que faltaba ahora son los clientes. Por ultimo ambas mujeres abrirían las grandes puertas que conectaban Dulce Corazón con el mundo exterior... Los jóvenes miraron la clientela acumulada a las afueras del local por última vez desde las ventanas, sabían que este primer día no seria fácil, suspiraron.

Por fin abrieron las puertas y comenzó a llenarse apresuradamente de gente, si bien eran ya las 6 de la tarde paresia mucho más temprano.

"Elizabeth, aquí están los helados para la mesa 4" - ella asintió al pedido de George.

"Umbriel, necesito dos helados extra grandes, de vainilla y freza con cubierta de chocolate..." – De primera las gemelas se entorpecieron con la cantidad de pedidos pero con la ayuda indicada todo marchó sobre ruedas.

"¿Caballeros que van a ordenar?" – Preguntó Felicia desde la barra.

"¡Aquí está la copa Yarin!"

"¡OK gracias!"

Así pasaron toda la tarde, suerte que mañana era feriado pues llegaron a sus casas cerca de la media noche, fue una tarde agitada, la Señora Soe estuvo tras la caja para recibir el pago. Por suerte los chicos se coordinaron bien... (Parece que se leían la mente ¬¬) en fin esa tarde tuvo buenos frutos, según las cuentas de la madre de Felicia había salido muy a cuenta la tarde de descuentos, esperaba que mañana les fuera mejor.

Los chicos de la comunidad se fueron a la misma ya que no tenían otra opción por lo menos por esta noche, mañana se las iban a arreglar pues la casa de las hermanas es muy grande e iban a arreglar los dormitorios del segundo piso.

Un nuevo día comenzaría a partir de mañana...

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**En Algún Lugar…**

"Que pena que hayamos llegado de noche"

"No te preocupes, mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda, tú tranquila"

"Si, ¿Dónde dormiremos?" - Ambas jóvenes se alejaron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou **

"Entonces, en eso quedamos... supongo que eres un hombre de palabra"

"Mis hombres y yo estamos a su servicio majestad" – El hombre hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante la princesa Katsue.

"Perfecto, mañana les muestro el plan de ataque, por el momento descansen, ha de haber sido un viaje largo"

"Sin embargo princesa, lo vale, todo sea por acabar con El Circulo y la comunidad"

"Todo saldrá sin duda a la perfección... espérame un tiempo mas querido Cristal de Plata..." - Comenzó a reír en silencio mientras su imaginación se llenaba de formas de cómo hacer sufrir a la gente que la traicionó en el pasado, si no podía acabar con ellos directamente lo haría a través de su descendencia. "_Entre esa descendencia están esos gatos y mi querida hermanita Serenity_" – Esta vez se permitió reír sin recato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Agradezco todos sus reviews, me hace muy feliz que me apoyen en esta gran obra, espero que les sigan gustando estos capitulas, mas adelante los haré mas largos pues aun estoy haciendo cuenta regresiva para lo bueno.

AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIARON ESOS REVIEWS ALENTADORES, Y SOBRETODO A ESOS ADMIRADORES INCONDICIONALES QUE ME APOYAN EN CADA MOMENTO, CREANME, LO AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON... SIGAN APOYANDOME Y APOYENME TAMBIEN EN "EL AMOR MAS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL", QUE AHORA SE HA PUESTO MUY BUENO...

Sin mas que decir y me voy luego antes que mi mamá me rete y me desconecte el comp. Y me castigue todo el resto del año por desobedecerla, Buaaaaaaaaaa!!! Yo no quiero eso así que nos seguimos leyendo y que tengan un buen fin de semana!!!

**(''*·.·*TaNiTaLoVe*·.·*'')**


	9. Visperas de una Batalla El Circulo

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ¡que más quisiera yo!! Este animé pertenece a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi ¡te adoramos!! No obstante los personajes nuevos que ustedes no conocen (Katsue, Felicia y sus hermanas, los habitantes de El Circulo y los Kebass) son propiedad de la genial Tania Rybertt!!! (Quien les escribe jeje)...**_

_**Este es un regalo de mí para ustedes...**_

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: **_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_No quiero oír tu explicación, no servirá de nada._

_Hoy la confianza se perdió, me diste por la espalda._

_Hoy te has reído del amor que un día nos juramos,_

_toma tus cosas ¡lárgate! No vez que me haces daño._

_Tan extraño fue tu amor_

_Ya... que el sol dio calor sin luz._

_Quiero sentir que te he olvidado,_

_Quiero borrarte de mis labios._

_Por mas que lo intente y trate de odiarte_

_No puedo olvidarme de ti... y de mi._

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 9)

**EN VISPERAS DE UNA BATALLA: EL CIRCULO**

**Mansión Tenou **

"¡No quiero, no quiero!"

"Mina no digas eso... te pueden oír" - Decía en un susurro su compañera de cabello marrón.

"¡No me importa! Todo era bueno cuando estábamos con Serena... a parte de ser nuestra princesa ¡era nuestra amiga! ¡Ya no quiero esta vida!" - Estalla en un llanto incontrolable, su voz se quebrantaba por el esfuerzo de hablar y llorar a la vez. – "Ya no quiero ser solo Venus, yo no quiero ser una esclava...!!" - Sus sollozos eran lamentables, tanto así que su amiga no pudo contener la amargura y sus ojos se humedecieron... sin duda sentía algo parecido a su compañera...

"Mina por favor contrólate. Nos van a escuchar... por favor..."

"¡Dime! Dime si tú no te sientes de la misma manera. Dime si tú no te sientes desplazada como persona. ¡Dime si no te haz dado cuenta que ella no es la mitad de persona que lo que es Serena! Dime si no haz notado que su mirada está llena de rencor hacia nosotras..." - se calma un poco – "... yo he notado como nos mira... ella desconfía de nosotras, ella no nos quiere... solo nos está probando... mis intuiciones jamás se han equivocado" - Se quedó un momento en silencio, su intención era que su compañera dijera algo, si quiera que le dijera que estaba equivocada pero esta no le dijo nada, solo la observaba con esa mirada vacía, una mascara para no reflejar lo que siente... – "... ¡contéstame!! ¿¿A caso no tienes una mente propia?? ¿A caso tú no eres dueña de tus sentimientos? ¿A caso te has vuelto como las outers?? Contéstame..." - su voz se volvió a quebrantar – "... si tan solo tuviera la fuerza... si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para ir donde ella y pedirle perdón sin el temor de mirarle la cara... vergüenza, vergüenza es lo que siento... ¿no me responderás?"

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una negativa con la cabeza...

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

"¿¿Por que llegan tan temprano??"

"Disculpe señora Soe, lo que sucede es que necesitamos hablar con Felicia..." - Respondió un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises: Geoge

"Se trata de..." - Añadió la joven de cabello caoba y ojos café llamada Elizabeth. Ella no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir por el miedo que le causaba esa palabra

"Los Kebass..." - Concluyó la joven Morena de cabello blanco y ojos dorados. La mujer los miró con horror, inmediatamente los hizo pasar.

Los chicos menores del grupo traían en sus manos unos maletines de mediano tamaño. Se apresuraron a entrar todos, inmediatamente salio a recibirlos la joven Esmeralda quien ya sabia que vendrían (no se olviden que ella sabe el futuro), estaba bastante asustada por lo que ocurría sin embargo no dijo nada. Soe fue a buscar a Lana quien estaba en invernadero. Entonces Esmeralda llevó sus manos a la cabeza y en seguida llegó al grupo la hermana mediana, lo curioso es que no hizo ninguna escena alocada hacia los chicos, se notaba que el asunto era serio.

Mia se dirigió a habitación de su hermana mayor, pero esta no se encontraba ahí, entonces todos fueron al dormitorio de la princesa Serena. Una vez llegando a la habitación entró primeramente ella y Calizto. Felicia al verlas no pudo evitar notar que algo estaba pasando, dejó esa prenda de bebé sobre la cama, lo mismo hizo Serena que al igual que su amiga notó que algo no andaba bien.

Felicia en un acto instintivo se puso sus gafas para no saber lo que pensaban, no quería saberlo sin embargo lo imaginaba a la perfección.

"¿Que sucede...?" - Calizto la miró de una forma bastante extraña. Serena estaba vestida con una polera hasta media cintura la cual dejaba ver un pequeño vientre abultado. De todos modos ella y sus compañeros ya sabían el estado de la princesa pero aun así ella la miró con curiosidad.

Serena al notarlo se puso una chaleca mas larga que disimulaba bien.

"Los chicos están aquí" – Dijo Esmeralda. Esas palabras Felicia las podía entender muy bien pero la joven princesa ignoraba el sentido de los comentarios.

"Serena... hay que estar preparados... hoy van a atacar" - No podía ser menos, la rubia no pudo seguir sosteniendo los pies y cayo pesadamente a la cama.

"Los uniformes están aquí, solo nos queda esperar. Felicia llévalos a la habitación" - La aludida asintió a la indicación de Calizto. Serena por su parte la siguió sin darse por enterada completamente de lo que iban a hacer, en esos momentos lo único en que pasó por su cabeza era el hecho de tener que pelear contra los que alguna vez amó.

Siguieron a Felicia hasta la habitación de la misma. Como era de esperarse el baúl que contiene el libro estaba vibrando nuevamente y Felicia se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí. Este libro lo posó sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y mientras se concentraba del libro salía una llave dorada del tamaño de una mano. Felicia abrió los ojos, tomó la llave.

"Chicos ayúdenme a sacar el espejo del muro" – Pidió Felicia y ellos así lo hicieron. Rápidamente dejaron tras el espejo descubierto una puerta, una puerta vieja, oscura la cual no combinaba con el resto de la decoración del dormitorio.

"¿Que es eso? – Preguntó Serena. La que respondió a esa pregunta fue la de cabello blanco.

"Lo que sucede es que ella tiene acceso al _Libro de la Ilusión_, este libro siempre ha estado en su familia y pasa de generación en generación a la persona que posea el poder de saber todo el pasado de las personas... ese libro se va escribiendo mediante transcurre el tiempo" - Mientras Calizto le contaba esto a Serena, Felicia estaba aproblemada intentando abrir la puerta pero sus manos estaban muy temblorosas, ella en si estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que ocurría.

George, posando una mano sobre su hombro, le dio ánimos ya que él sabía por lo que la pelicastaña estaba pasando.

"Calizto, ¿porque Felicia está así? La conozco, no a la perfección, pero sé que algo le sucede, sé que no se toda su verdad ¿algún día lo sabré?" - Esa pregunta inquietó a la mujer de las tormentas, quien ante todo se dirigió por la calma y escogió la respuesta mas apropiada.

"Cuando veas la reacción que tendrá esta tarde, tu misma te darás cuenta de lo que le pasa" –

Felicia logro girar la llave. El sonido que emitió la cerradura fue extraño, fue como si estuviera lleno de maquinas, o como si estuviera sin aceitar hace mucho tiempo.

"Entremos..." – Indicó Esmeralda. Todo el grupo se adentró a la habitación desconocida, a medida que entraban se escuchaban las murmuraciones de los jóvenes, casi todos estaban ansiosos, casi todos confiados... todos menos Elizabeth quien se sentó a observar la alegría de todos. Otra persona que estaba ansiosa pero lo disimulaba bien era George.

"Guau!! ¿Que es este lugar...?" – Preguntó Serena asombrada.

"El lugar donde nos prepararemos para esta... batalla" - La joven, por cierto, lo mencionaba con algo de melancolía en sus ojos.

"¿Felicia que te pasa? ¿¿Me lo vas a decir??" – Susurró Serena para que nadie mas que ella la escuchara.

"¿Como crees que me va a pasar algo?... lo que mas quiero en este mundo es acabar con el enemigo... no me pasa... nada" - Serena dirigió su mirada a Calizto quien a su vez le respondió con una mirada bastante perturbada.

"Bien, quiero que me ayuden a abrir los bolsos" – Pidió Yarin y todos abrieron los dos bolsos.

"¡¡Aquí está nuestro uniforme!!!" – Saltó emocionada la gemela Ariel.

"¡¡Hecho especialmente para esta palea!!" - Decían muy emocionadas las gemelas. Serena por su parte estaba sorprendida pues lo tenían todo muy bien preparado, incluso con uniformes, era todo genial, parecía de una serie de televisión. Todos cogieron su respectivo uniforme el cual tenía su nombre fuera de la bolsa, las mujeres se cambiaron en el dormitorio, mientras que los hombres en ese cuarto misterioso. Luego de eso estos salieron a la habitación.

Serena quedo tan fascinada con el desfile que no se quiso quedar atrás.

"Ahora es mi turno... Eternal Sailor Moon... ¡Transformación!" - Ante los ojos de todos comenzó a transformarse, cada presente en la sala veía con majestuosidad la transformación de la princesa de la luna como si fuera lo mas maravilloso que existiera en este planeta... cuando terminó por fin con su metamorfosis todos quedaron aun mas maravillados con los resultados.

"¡Vaya! Es hermoso!! Te ves genial..." – Dijo emocionada la chica llamada Elizabeth.

"Es riesgoso" - Interrumpió de manera inesperada la mas joven del grupo. Algunos de los presentes asintieron.

"No queremos que te pase nada princesa" – Apoyó George.

"Menos en ese estado, es peligroso" – Agregó Felicia.

"Pero podemos protegerla..." – Dijo Mia a lo que todos la miraron de manera asesina.

"Ellos nos buscan a nosotros" – Dijo Calizto.

"Pero están al mando de _los otros_"

"¡Vasta! Yo puedo defenderme sola ¿y a qué se refieren con _los otros_ y que tienen que ver ustedes?" – Interrogó Sailor Moon.

"¿Pero y tu estado?" – Protestó Felicia.

"¡Nada! No permitiré que nada me pase… ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

¿Por qué sentía que algo no andaba bien? Tenía la sensación de que algo le estaban ocultando o quizás omitiendo cierta información. Un silencio incomodo permaneció en la sala por algunos momentos, momentos en los que sirvieron para pensar todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que Mia hacia el trabajo de búsqueda utilizando su poder mental.

"_Este encuentro con los Kebass va a ser algo importante_" - Pensó Calizto.

"_Lo único que quiero es patearles el trasero... especialmente a ese..."_ – Deseaba George con los puños apretados.

"_Pobre Felicia..."_ – Decía para sus adentros Esmeralda viendo la rareza en el rostro de su hermana.

"Hermano..._"_ – Susurró Elizabeth.

"_Nos volveremos a ver después de tanto tiempo... Josh..." _- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante la inminente llegada de los recuerdos.

"_Darien... espero que no estés ahí... no quiero que me veas así... aunque este traje bastará para disimularlo todo"_

"¡Ya! Esta todo listo, los encontré... están aquí..." – Anunció Mia poniendo a todos alerta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Seccion de aclaracion de nuevos personajes **_

George, un chico muy alto, casi tan alto como Darien, de cabello oscuro desordenado y ojos grises, piel tostada. Es el mejor amigo de Felicia. Habilidad de manejar el hielo.

Yarin, es un poco mas bajo que George, su cabello es marrón al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca. Es muy bueno para los deportes por lo cual tiene un físico increíble. Su habilidad es aparecer y desaparecer, también posee habilidades para mimetizarse con el entorno o para atravesar objetos. (Una mezcla de Sombra y Nocturno)

Benicio, típico chico ingles, cabello rubio crespo, ojos azul zafiro y tez blanca. Es un chico algo mal humorado, es el menor del grupo por parte de los hombres. Su poder es la absorción (como el de Rogue de x-men) a diferencia que es controlable.

Ian, es un chico de facciones exóticas, piel algo tostada, un cabello oscuro, algo ondulado el cual le llega hasta los hombros, ojos verde oscuro como un bosque. Es el mejor amigo de George. Todo lo que toca se vuelve impenetrable, lo envuelve un campo de fuerza rojo (algo así como Gambito) se dice que también tiene afinidad con el mundo animal.

Ariel y Umbriel, hermanas gemelas, ambas de cabello negro largo (una apariencia parecida a la de Sailor Probos y Deimos) sus ojos son celestes. Son las menores del grupo. Control sobre es Fuego y Agua respectivamente.

Elizabeth, una mujer de cabello caoba con reflejos mas oscuros largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son café claro, tez blanca. Es una chica bastante bromista y alegre. Su don es el control de viento.

Coralia, cabello negro azulado ondulado largo hasta las caderas, ojos azules, tez blanca. Mejor amiga de Elizabeth, debe andar sacándola de problemas casi todo el tiempo. Posee ciertas habilidades de felinos (una Catwoman)

Calizto, amiga y confidente de Felicia junto con George. Su cabello es blanco y sus ojos son dorados, tez morena. Ella proviene de la India y es de una familia que se caracteriza por integrantes adeptos al clima. Su poder especial es el control del clima y su especialidad es la tormenta (como Tormenta de x-men)

(Para los que no lo recuerdan o no lo saben...)

Felicia, es una chica de la edad de Serena, de cabello castaño claro hasta las rodillas solo que usa un moño que recoge todo su cabello para dejarlo a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos son color verde mar, tez blanca. Es la mejor amiga que tiene Serena desde que ha llegado a este lugar. Su don es la ilusión, capacidad de crear objetos y situaciones ilusorias...

Mia, hermana menor que Felicia. Es más alta que su hermana mayor, sus ojos son una mezcla entre celeste y verde, su cabello es rubio hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y de corte escalonado. Es una chica que se derrite por cada choco guapo que ve, he ahí por el cual nunca ha tenido un novio a pesar se ser muy bella. Su cualidad es la telequinesis.

Esmeralda es la menor de las hermanas. Su cabello es color castaño mas oscuro le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos son color azul cielo. Es una chica muy juguetona, muy niña, solo tiene 13 años. Su habilidad es el control de mentes, usando su poder mental puede ingresar a la mente de cualquier persona para controlarla.

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hello!! Me encanta saber de ustedes nuevamente, lamento no haber actualizado en estas dos ultimas semanas, se que les prometí que actualizaría todas las semanas pero es que no alcancé. El PRE me tiene loca!!! Estoy en ultimo año de enseñanza media y pronto tendré que dar la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria)

Aprovecharé de agradecer como se debe...

_**sheccid tsukino**_: Si!! Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no puedo creer que sean tan desgraciados para hacerle algo así a la pobre de Serena... cuidado que la venganza es dulce.

_**Snivelly:**_ Tranquila!!! Que en estos capítulos aclararemos esto pero lo mas probable, según lo que he visto es que si, o por lo menos es lo mas probable.

_**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**_ Quero agradecerte en forma especial por que me has apoyados en todos y cada uno de mis capítulos. No te olvides que el otro fic también es bueno, también quiero saber de ti en ese.

_**Carla:**_ Aquí va otro de los capítulos, espero que te guste!!!

_**Paola**_: El famoso encuentro entre Rai y Serena se acerca... lo mas probable es que sea en el próximo capitulo.

_**kendra duvoa:**_ también quiero agradecerte en forma especial porque en muchos de mis capítulos y de mi otro fic hast estado presente para ayudarme y apoyarme. Gracias!! Pronto se acerca la reunión aquella, muy pronto...

_**Silver Moonlight-81**_: Tu eres otra de las personas que siempre están conmigo gracias por todo tu apoyo y aquí va otro capitulo para tu deleite.

_**Neo**_: Gracias por tus comentarios, y Si!! Serena va comenzar a trabajar pues no puede ser mantenida toda la vida (broma jeje) pero es importante tener dinero... gracias.

_**Neo-sisi:**_ Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso, canallas con la pobre de Serena. Aquí va otro para que veas lo que sucede.

_**Sinope**_: Quien mas que yo estoy decepcionada de las outers, como se les ocurre dejar a la princesa... pero mas adelante veremos porque.

_**Tefitarg**_: Buena pos Sister, grax por tus reviews y en la casa te respondo jeje.

_**Sandy0329**_: Espero que el otro también lo encuentres bueno, aunque ya me lo dijiste, espero tus siguientes reviews.

_**Saku-15**_: No!!! No arranques los ponsters de mi querido Darien!!! Ya veras que pronto va tener su merecida venganza... nos vemos!!

_**Destino:**_ Ellos son los Kebass, la supuesta contraparte de El Circulo... gracias por tu review...

_**Faustino**_: Me has quitado las palabras de la boca... yo me encargaré que todo vuelva a ser paz, aunque no te puedo asegurar que Darien y Serena queden juntos pues lo que le ha hecho ese bastardo no tiene nombre!!! En todo caso cada quien tendrá lo que merece. Gracias por tus reviews y por ayudarme siempre.

Estos fueron los agradecimientos... quiero contarles que si la descripción no les quedó convincente tengo en mi poder la portada de este animé!!! Hecho por mi!!!! Todos los personajes, todos los jóvenes adolescentes, etc!!! El único detalle es que aun no lo paso al comp. Pero comiencen a pedirlo... no es por tirarme flores pero reconozco que dibujo muy bien y no será difícil reconocer a los personajes, solo pídanlo por los reviews y cuando los tenga listos se los mando por e-mail.

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

(''*·.·*TaNiTaLoVe*·.·*'')

14 – Oct - 2004


	10. Los Kebass

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ¡que más quisiera yo!! Este animé pertenece a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi ¡te adoramos!! No obstante los personajes nuevos que ustedes no conocen (Katsue, Felicia y sus hermanas, los habitantes de El Circulo y los Kebass) son propiedad de la genial Tania Rybertt!!! (Quien les escribe jeje)…**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: **_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_No quiero oír tu explicación, no servirá de nada._

_Hoy la confianza se perdió, me diste por la espalda._

_Hoy te has reído del amor que un día nos juramos,_

_toma tus cosas ¡lárgate! No vez que me haces daño._

_Tan extraño fue tu amor_

_Ya… que el sol dio calor sin luz._

_Quiero sentir que te he olvidado,_

_Quiero borrarte de mis labios._

_Por mas que lo intente y trate de odiarte_

_No puedo olvidarme de ti… y de mi._

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 10)

**LOS KEBASS**

"Ya!! Esta todo listo… los encontré… están aquí…" - Indicó Mia abriendo los ojos y enfocando a los presentes.

"Desde este momento dejamos de ser nosotros y ahora somos el Circulo… ¡reportarse!" – Ordenó Felicia.

"¡Fire!" – Ariel.

"¡¡Aqua!!" – Umbriel.

"¡Mistic!" – Mia.

"¡Magic!" – Esmeralda.

"¡¡Wind!!" – Elizabeth.

"¡Cat!" – Coralia.

"¡¡Strong!!" - Calizto.

"¡Ice!" – George.

"¡¡Shield!!" – Ian.

"¡¡Shadow!!" – Yarin.

"¡¡Mirror!!" – Benicio.

"¡¡Illusion!!" – Felicia.

"¡¡Moon!!" – Gritó Serena uniéndoseles. Todos la miraron con resignación…

Y sin más, uno a uno se dirigieron a la puerta de salida de la habitación y en perfecto orden salieron de la residencia. La Sra Lana los bendijo para que tuvieran buena suerte y pronto tomaron rumbo en dirección a la plaza central de la ciudad, la que está en frente del hospital. Caminaron sin pausa, caminaron a paso medio, caminaron decididos… esta seria una de las pocas veces que pelearían juntos y la primera vez que pelearían en contra de aquellos que se hacen llamar Kebass.

Ya llegaron, estaban en una de las esquinas mientras miraban a todos los lados con calma para saber en donde estaban y ellos no los tomaran por sorpresa.

"¿Que estamos esperando?" – Dijo Aqua impaciente.

"Somos corteses, esperaremos a que muestren la cara." – Respondió Ice bastante confiado.

"Si se atreven…" – Añadió Strong en tono mortal.

"Por supuesto que nos atrevemos" - Del aire salio esta voz, luego se mostró la silueta, una silueta que era perfectamente conocida por la princesa de la Luna que en ese momento estaba bastante asustada. Se trataba de la Sailor con más carácter, la Sailor del viento.

"Haruka…" – Susurró temerosa.

Seguido de eso se hicieron visibles el resto de las outers senshis. Lucían de la misma manera que cuando las conoció hace años atrás: serias y con la mirada vacía, como si tan solo vivieran para cumplir su misión, como si nunca hubiesen tenido una vida propia.

"Nos volvemos a ver princesa ¿Estos son los nuevos '_guerreros_' que consiguió?" - Dijo Sailor Neptune observándolos a cada uno de ellos con un semblante altivo.

"Bonito uniforme" – Añadió Saturn con una mueca de asco en su rostro, viendo a los mismos y sus trajes.

"¿Que te importa? A mi no me gusta el tuyo" – Desafió Fire. Eso hizo enfadar a la más pequeña de las Sailors.

"¿Y cuando van a sacar a la artillería? Me refiero a las personas con las que se escudan" – Acusó Magic, la hermana menor de Felicia que con su habilidad de ver el futuro inmediato se antepuso a los hechos.

Las Outers Senshis la observaron algo extrañadas.

"Ohh! Cierto que lo saben todo ¿no es así Comunidad? Que pena que no les alcanzará para vencernos…"

Se dejó oír otra voz que Sailor Moon no reconoció.

"¿Por qué no dejan de hacerlo mas difícil y nos entregan el Cristal de Plata?" - De las sombras salió otra figura, una figura inmensamente delicada, una figura que parecía de cristal, se veía tan angelical, tan pura, limpia… pero de ese cuerpo no irradiaba nada… era fresco, tan potente que solo podía compararse con el mismo vacío.

Su vestido gris ondeaba al compás de la brisa.

Sailor Moon la vio, su corazón dio un brinco, realmente no esperaba verla en ese momento, pero pensándolo bien no la conocía por lo que pudo haberlo esperado ¿Estaría también Tuxido Mask acompañándola?

Las Outer senshis voltearon también sorprendidas.

"Princesa… no debería estar aquí" – Plut rompió su pose para interponerse ante ella y el resto de la comunidad. Esta hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la Sailor, simplemente buscó con la mirada a esa despreciable persona entre la multitud de guardianes que la protegían. La encontró fácilmente.

"Kat…sue…" - Llevó su mano a su vientre queriendo instintivamente proteger a la criatura de aquella presencia.

"¡¡Por fin te presentas!! _Usurpadora_…" – Gritó con potencia Illusion, el resto del grupo la apoyó con silvidos.

Uranus estaba lista para atacar.

"¡¡Como te atreves!!" - Iba a moverse pero Saturn la detuvo por ordenes de Katsue.

"Déjalos… la gente de poca clase nunca cambia"

La princesa Katsue le dio una mirada a la líder de las outers. Uranus, entendiendo la orden chasqueó los dedos y de entre las sombras salio un grupo de gente, no eran mas de 10 personas, gente de varios tamaños y contexturas.

"Los… Kebass." – Pronunciaron con recato. Algo de temor comenzaba a fluir en sus venas.

"Lilandra…" – Pronunció Ice observando con furia a una mujer muy esbelta, muy hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos café que vestía un traje color rojo. Esta por su parte solo le lanzó una mirada de inocencia acompañado de un beso y un guiño de ojos.

"Hermano…" – Dijo Wind con timidez pero este antes de dar con ella pasó su mirada por Illusion.

"Josh…" – Gruño Illusión.

El era joven de cabello negro, alto de ojos café oscuro, ojos que ya no desprendían la esperanza de antaño. Illusion recordó ello con pesar mientras de reojo vio a Wind con la cabeza baja presionando sus ojos para retener las lágrimas. Ahora no se veía en él más que malicia y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El los observó a todos uno por uno. La mayoría se conocía bien entre ellos y era así porque Los Kebass, en su mayoría fueron alguna vez pertenecientes a La Comunidad.

"Hello! Mi querida hermana, casi un año sin vernos ¿me extrañabas?" - La aludida no respondió solo levantó su mirada, esta vez inmutable. - "Ohh por favor Calizto, o debo decir _Strong_, no me mires con esos ojos ¿no ves que me puedo congelar?" - Rió con ganas por su propio y sus compañeros lo imitaron. – "Y tu George ¿se te olvida lo buenos amigos que fuimos?" - Esto lo dijo en forma sarcástica. Luego su mirada volvió a desviarse finalmente a una persona que lo miraba de reojo. – "Felicia, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, mira que bien te ves, estas más hermosa que nunca, te sienta bien el cabello suelto, también el color violeta, que lástima que no estamos en los mismos bandos" - Ella comenzó a sentir como le hervía la sangre, apretó con fuerza aquel medallón que tenia en su cuello para relajarse.

"¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!" – Gritó Shield visiblemente furioso.

"Basta de presentaciones, ¡queremos acción! – Demandó Uranus saboreándose los labios. Levantó el dedo pero fue interrumpida por su princesa.

"Antes de eso… _hermana_ quisiera darte la ultima oportunidad… ¿me entregarás el Cristal de Plata?" - Su mirada antes angelical se había transformado, eso hacia una gran diferencia entre las hermanas… ahora eran ojos llenos de ambición. Eso hizo encrespar los pelos de Serena, pero inmediatamente, emergió en su mente las palabras de esa mujer:

…_No entregues el Cristal de Plata… por favor… es tuyo…_

Recuperando el valor, las palabras justas vinieron a su mente – "No" - Ese no era un 'no' común, sino un NO serio, una respuesta inequívoca e innecesaria de interpretación. La respuesta justa.

Algo sacada de onda Katsue respondió – "Ya me lo esperaba… ni siquiera sé por qué pregunté" - Entre que decía todas esas palabras los bandos opuestos se retaban con la mirada, no movían ni un músculo. Cada quien tenia su punto fijo. – "Bien, creo que tendremos que comenzar… ¡Josh!"

El nombrado movió el cuello haciéndolo crujir. Preparado.

"Esto será divertido…"

Chasqueó los dedos y los demás que estaban tras él comenzaron a moverse, dispersarse, rodear… era como si lo disfrutaran plenamente, mientras que El Circulo solo movía la cabeza dando con sus 'blancos' seriamente, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Magic, encargarte de cuidar a la princesa" – Ordenó Illusion.

Sailor Moon jamás había visto a su amiga Felicia de esa manera, era completamente desconocida, su rostro inexpresivo y muy parecido al de las outer senshis. ¿Era su deber realmente su querer?

"¿Lo harás?" – Repitió Illusion. Su hermana menor asintió sin titubear.

"Yo puedo cuidarme sola… Felicia…" –Dijo Sailor Moon con la intención que la pequeña también ayudara pues sabia que era de mucha utilidad peleando con su increíble don. Pero esta al parecer no la escuchó.

"Princesa, le pido que no se aparte de mí" – A Sailor Moon no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo, sabia que con este enemigo desconocido ella sería mas una desventaja, un lastre.

Magic se inclinó y juntó sus manos como si estuviera orando, de ella comenzó a surgir una energía la cual comenzó a tomar forma y algo de altura, entonces cuando alcanzó los tres metros la joven se puso de pie y extendió sus manos, haciendo que la energía se esparciera hasta tocar el suelo como un domo.

"En este lugar estaremos seguras princesa, sólo puede entrar quien yo permita"

"No quiero… no quiero mas peleas"

"Tranquilícese princesa todo va a salir bien" - Serena la miró algo dudosa pero esta no le devolvió la mirada, solo siguió presenciando lo que ocurriría, serenamente.

"_¿Por qué todos son tan extraños? ahora lo recuerdo… la hermana menor ve el futuro, pero hay algo… algo que no me deja estar tranquila, hay algo que me dice que… ohh Dios… porque tengo que pasar mi embarazo de esta manera… solo quisiera un poco de paz…"_ - Algo la despertó de sus pensamientos, era precisamente choque de energías, la disputa había comenzado y ella estaba atenta a lo que ocurriría.

El primer choque de ataques era con Shield quien había detenido el de su oponente con su escudo… luego de eso pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y vinieron los demás ataques, todo esto fue subiendo de intensidad.

Ice había tomado violentamente a Josh con unas astillas de hielo que salían de sus manos, este las esquivó con facilidad.

"¿Eso es lo que tienes Ice?" – Se bufó el líder de los Kebass.

"Eso tan solo fue para que dejaras de mirar a Illusion"

"Pero es inevitable, ¿no ves lo hermosa que está? Que lastima que no la pueda hacer mía" - Rió descaradamente, lo que hizo hervir la sangre del guerrero de hielo pero este lo disimuló bastante bien.

"Ten cuidado, si te distraes puede ser lo ultimo que veas"

La mirada del lider se ensombreció repentinamente.

"Eso lo veremos" - Y lanzó rayos rojos de la misma manera, como si fueran astillas.

La batalla había dado inicio.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Aqua y Fire**

"¿Esto es todo lo que me tienen?" - Dijo molesto un hombre grandulón del bando enemigo mirando a las gemelas que hacían una pose de presentación simétricamente juntando ambas manos como si fueran un espejo.

"Esperamos que te conformes. Bohn" – Pronunció traviesamente la gemela del Fuego.

"Que espanto, nos tocó el más feo" – Añadió la otra gemela llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza. Esto hizo que aquel grandulón enardeciera.

"Esto no les saldrá gratis" - Endureció su cuerpo de tal forma que quedó como una roca, luego de esto se lanzó hacia ellas, esta lo esquivaron con gran facilidad, sus movimientos eran tan coordinaos que el hombre de roca se confundía.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Mistic**

"¡¡Oi que guapo eres!! No te conozco, se nota que eres nuevo en los Kebass anda dime ¿como te llamas? – Saltaba Mistic como una chica fresa. No podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba de tener que pelear con un chico tan guapo.

"Me llamo Takahaji, ¡¡y no te burles!!" - Gritó el chico muy molesto por la actitud de la muchacha, pero esta no se dio por aludida.

"¡¡Hui!! Si no me estoy burlando, es que los orientales son tan bonitos!! Por cierto te llamas Takahaji ¡que lindo nombre! A mi llámame Mistic! Le extendió la mano" - El chico estaba rojo, pero no de halago sino mas bien de rabia

"¡¡Te dije que no te burlaras de mi!!" - Estaba realmente furioso, en ese instante la tierra comenzó a temblar sacando de ella gigantescos pedazos de concreto. El joven levantó las manos y estos pedazos levitaron, enseguida los arrojó hacia su contrincante.

"¡¡Que mal genio tienes!! Que pena que no podamos ser amigos u.u!! ¿Y sabes lo que me da aun mas pena? - Mantenía los ojos cerrados – "…Que eso sea lo único que sabes hacer…" - Y con sus manos comenzó a usar su talento y se los devolvió sin reparo, este no pudo detenerlos por lo que intento esquivarlos pero uno de esos pedazos le cayó en una pierna y este quedó estancado – "Niño… ¿tu crees que la furia te llevará a algo?" - El muchacho estaba atónito, literalmente con la boca abierta. – "No te preocupes ¡¡te perdono porque igual me gustas!!" - el chico se intentó liberar desesperadamente.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Wind**

"¿Aun tienes las esperanzas de que tu hermano vuelva?"

"No molestes Fiona, ex amiga"

"Ui!! Y dónde quedó la bromista Elizabeth, quien se divertía con todo"

"Ya veras que no ha cambiado" - Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa siniestra y amplia, cosa que su contrincante no entendió, frunció el seño. Luego la dama del viento sacó dos abanicos y lanzó dos cortes de viento, los cuales se dirigían directo a su contrincante la cual por poco pudo esquivarlos.

"¿Que… fue eso?" - Dijo algo agitada. Wind solo reía.

"Te dije que no se me ha quitado el buen humor jajaa!" - El rostro encolerizado de la otra se hacia notar a mas no poder, mostraba sus dientes como si fuera un perro… hasta que se transformó en uno (omitiendo los detalles desastrosos de su transformación), uno gigante. Wind reía con más ganas.

"¡¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!!" – La voz de la muchacha se había vuelto ronca. Se preparó para el ataque esquivando ese viento cortante que le lanzaba Wind con sus abanicos. Fue entonces cuando Wind decidió lanzarle una ráfaga de viento tan grande que lanzó a la bestia varios metros dejándola aturdida y aullando.

"Te apuesto a que te duele" - La bestia se puso de pie nuevamente y se preparó para el ataque pero el resultado fue el mismo, así estuvieron por tres ocasiones hasta que por fin Wind quiso terminar dejándola inconsciente tras lanzarla de cabeza contra un árbol causando que perdiera la transformación.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Shield**

Shield en tanto estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con espada y escudo (envueltos en un campo rojo para hacerlos indestructibles) con alguien el cual estaba usando dos sables pero estos eran normales.

"Veo… que tus… habilidades ninja… están surgiendo efectos, lastima… que no era como… la Srta Lana hubiese… querido. Patric" - Frente a él había un hombre que estaba cubierto por un ropaje ninja, sus técnicas eran asombrosas, lo bueno es que Shied podía detener los ataques, aunque no podía atacar.

"No empieces con eso de nuevo… sabes que ella me odiaba… lo único que quería era usarme para sus propósitos, tal como… los está usando a… ustedes!"

"¿De eso te convencieron? Entonces creo que hicieron un buen trabajo... pero recuerda que yo estuve en tus mismas condiciones, mismas también que George y ahora somos felices. ¿Tu lo eres?" - Se detuvo en ese instante y su contrincante ninja hizo lo mismo.

"Por supuesto que soy feliz… tengo todo lo que he querido, ¡libertad!" - Sus sables se iluminaron irradiando una poderosa energía color amarilla clara – "Esta es mi energía espiritual, se canaliza a través de mis armas, como siempre lo quise hacer" - Y se fue al ataque. Esta vez Shield no pudo con toda esa fuerza y comenzó a sentirse débil e impotente por no poderle responder ni un solo ataque.

"¿Y Felicia? ¿Aun te acuerdas de ella?" - El ninja se detuvo en seco.

"¿Felicia? Felicia…" - Miró hacia otro lugar buscando a esa persona y la encontró, peleando al igual que todos. Sus ojos, que era lo único que se veía de su cuerpo. Comenzaron a cristalizarse.

"¿Ella también es un caso perdido?"

"Nosotros le dimos una oportunidad y ella no la aceptó, realmente la estimaba"

"La admirabas, no solo como maestra, si no también como persona, dime ¿sus valores estaban tan equivocados?" - No contestó – "Al parecer si, porque falló contigo" - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – "Ella falló en confiar en ti. Tú le fallaste a ella como amigo"

"¡¡¡Basta!!!"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Cat**

"¡¡Cuidado gata!! Que te puedo lastimarrrr"

"¿Tu lastimarme Roger?" – Habló con seguridad. Ella, al igual que la chica perro, también sufrió un cambio corporal pues de pronto sus uñas se alargaron anormalmente, sus ojos se adaptaron a la forma felina, sus colmillos alargaron y tomó una posición mucho mas grácil.

"Que miedo me das, gatita" - Ella rió con gracia lamiendo caprichosamente una de sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia él marcando las caderas, avanzando por el costado, se estaban rodeando mutuamente esperando el ataque del primero. – "seré benevolente contigo, utilizaré esta vara para vencerte" – Cat rió mucho mas notoriamente.

"¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás?" - El movió la cabeza negativamente. Acto seguido la mujer gato se le lanzó sin compasión y este apenas se pudo defender con su bastón. La mujer le hizo un rasguño bastante profundo en la cara. – "No subestimes a los felinos, te puedes llevar sorpresas"

"Querida amiga, tú siempre buscándole la quinta pata al gato" – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Ella se lanzó nuevamente y siguieron peleando.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Shadow**

Shadow, tenía una apariencia terrorífica (depende el concepto de terrorífico) su piel había tomado un color negro como la noche y sus ojos habían cambiado de marrón a rojo. Un verdadero demonio.

Se encontraba peleando con un chico de cabello azul, muy delgado y alto. Ambos tenían una especie de batalla sin sentido pues ninguno era capaz de tocarse mutuamente. Mientras que Shadow se mimetizaba con el entorno para acercarse sin ser descubierto su contrincante al darse cuenta desaparecía y aparecía detrás de él para tomarlo por sorpresa, entonces Shadow utilizaba su técnica por la cual era conocido: la sombra, entonces no eran capaz de tocarse.

Ni uno decía ni una palabra y trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible para no advertir su presencia ante su adversario (una pelea bastante aburrida para mi gusto). Pasaban gran cantidad de tiempo meditando y asechando a la presa.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Mirror**

Mirror, quien usaba su poder el cual le permite redirigir los ataques que le lanzan, no tenía mucho éxito devolviendo estos al enemigo ya que este era notablemente mas veloz e intuitivo. Ademas esta era la primera vez que se veían y luchaban.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes demostrar? ¿Ese es todo tu poder? Me habían hablado mucho de ti pero nunca pensé que fueras tan patético, mocoso" – Dijo este.

"¿Mocoso?" - Ese fue un detonante. Nadie le decía mocoso. Si había algo que este ingles había aprendido bien era a percibir las presencias para luego arrebatarles los poderes. Se quedó quieto esperando que el enemigo atacase pero no lo hizo, al parecer su estrategia era bastante obvia. Entonces tuvo una idea, intentaría llevarlo a una trampa, utilizando las tácticas de un aprendiz impaciente, eso siempre da resultado según él.

"Vamos ¿que estas esperando, crees que no soy cortes?" - Fue entonces cuando el rubio comenzó a atacar insistentemente y el enemigo esquivó muy fácilmente sus ataques.

Mirror prontamente fingió estar agotado y el enemigo disminuyó la velocidad, cada vez los ataques eran más errantes y cada vez el guerrero de El Circulo se veía mas cansado, hasta que cayó de rodillas.

"¿Eso era todo lo que querías hacer? ¿Disparar como niñita y rogar para que me apuntes si quiera una vez? ¡Apestas!"

"…"

De pronto Mirror vio como el personaje fue rodeado por un haz luminoso y eléctrico. En un principio creyó estar perdido porque en verdad estaba cansado, pero luego, al ver a su contrincante 'chamuscado' supo que sólo podía ser de una sola persona. – "Gracias Strong!!"

A la lejanía una mujer en el aire le hacia una seña con la mano. En seguida Mirror se lanzó a su oponente quitándole su energía y dejándolo inconsciente.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Strong**

"Hey!! Que te pasa, tu pelea es conmigo!!" - Gritó histérica una muchacha mientras llamaba la atención de la implacable guerrera de la tormenta. A cambio de eso recibió una potente descarga – "Coff!!…Que te pasa idiota!!"

"Si vamos a charlar mejor bajemos y nos servimos una taza de té" - dijo Strong malhumorada, definitivamente esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

"No!!!!" - Dijo aun mas histeria y enrabiada. – "¡¡No me ganarás!! ¡¡Nadie le gana a la asombrosa Kiara!!

"…¬¬" - Ya se le estaba llenando de venas la sien.

"¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!" - Sonreía triunfante. – "¡¡ahh!!!" - Un rayo había pasado rozando su cuerpo. "¡Eres una tontaaaa!"

Mas rayos recibió en respuesta y la chica se vio muy complicada tratando de esquivarlos.

"No me alcanzaras Wajajaja" – Rió histérica y voló en dirección opuesta.

"Esto es un chiste… como fastidia" – Strong decidió seguirla.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Illusion**

"¿No te parece bonito como mi ex esta peleando con tu ex por ti?" - Illusion dio vuelta la mirada y ahí estaban ambos, George y Josh casi masacrandose el uno a otro.

"te equivocas, George es solo un buen amigo Lilandra" – Le respondió tranquilamente.

"Me alegro mucho que no te hayas decidido a estar con nosotros, así me quedo con Josh, ¿sabes? El es mas cariñoso conmigo que contigo"

"Si, como eres lo mejorcito que va quedando por aquí ¬¬" – Contraatacaba con toda tranquilidad aparente, pero por dentro era un duro golpe que la persona a quien tanto amó se fuera así como así, le costaba tanto pensar que solo estuvo con ella por conveniencia, aun se negaba.

"Es una pena que digas eso, como se nota que lo dices de envidiosa, que pena que no puedas aceptar que prefiera a una persona que piensa como él" – Siguió la mujer sin piedad.

"Yo no pienso solo en sexo. Lilandra" - Esta se puso nerviosa, y comenzó a titubear.

"¿Como sabes que en eso esta pensando?"

"Por que es en eso lo que tu estas pensando, ¿no dijiste que piensas igual que él?" - Una sonrisa diabólica nacía en su rostro al ver el notorio nerviosismo de la ex novia de su mejor amigo, le daba mucha pena que Josh se revolcara con esa muñeca tonta.

"¡Listo!! Me aburrí de conversar, todos están peleando y yo no seré la excepción. Prepárate"

"Estoy mas que preparada" - Lilandra comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, hasta que tomó la forma exacta de Illusion, es decir ahora habían dos Illision. Exactamente iguales. – "Eso no es nuevo"

"Esto de tener senos pequeños es incomodo" - Dijo tocándose los mismos con repulción.

"¬¬U _"¿por qué todas ellas son cabezas huecas? Esto me enferma_" - Illusion comenzó a moverse, pero para su sorpresa Lilandra la estaba imitando perfectamente. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente usando sus técnicas acróbatas, Lilandra hacia lo mismo. De vez en cuando forcejeaban pero no daba resultado. Era como moverse frente a un espejo.

"¿Sorprendida?"

"No, solo impaciente…"

"¡Observa esto!" - De pronto habían muchas Lilandra (disfrazadas de Illusion) cada una parpadeaba cambiando de lugar, estas rodearon a la verdadera Illusion.

"Me das pena" - Y rápidamente se dirigió a la verdadera y de dio una patada en el rostro. – "El hecho de que puedas predecir mis movimientos, no dice que los puedas asimilar porque yo soy mucho mas rápida que tu, y pese a que copiaste mi técnica de multiplicación, que no se te olvide que YO la creé y que yo se quien es la verdadera mientras uses mi apariencia, así que debo decirte que estas reprobada"

"Grrrr" - Estaba mas que furiosa levantándose del piso, mientras se frotaba la mejilla por aquella patada.

"Además esa talla y esa ropa solo le viene a alguien hermosa y natural como yo"

Su técnica daba resultado, poco a poco, no, en verdad mas rápido de lo que pensó su contrincante se estaba enojando y ese era un gran error, porque mientras mas perdieran el control de sus actos mas estaba a merced de ella. Esa era una técnica infalible que les enseñaron en La Comunidad. Técnica que todos deberían aprender y que para fortuna a los miembros de Kebass no se las alcanzaron a enseñar.

"_Esto es el colmo, ya no puedo aguantar mas, no me importa lo que me haya dicho Josh, esta me las paga_" - Abandonó su antigua forma. De pronto sus ojos se enrojecieron, ya había perdido el control y ese era el clímax del poder, la furia, cuando todo el poder se junta en uno solo, eso todo el mundo lo sabía y eso era justo lo que Illusion quería lograr haciéndola enojar. Así se cansaría más rápido y esa energía le duraría menos. Lilandra se transformó en un dragón gigante, un dragón que escupía fuego.

"_Esto no será tan complicado, solo espero poder aguantar_" – Pensó Illusion.

Lilandra le lanzaba llamaradas de fuego a la pequeña Illusion, quien esquivaba ágilmente la cola, las llamas, las pisadas, su mandíbula, etc. Illusion creó distintas estrategias y ataques ilusorios para confundir al dragón y este, fuera de sus casillas, caía en las trampas desesperándose aun más, y se notaba que Lilandra no podría mucho tiempo mas manteniendo esa forma por todos los esfuerzos mentales que estaba haciendo.

Pero eso no era lo único que estaba ocurriendo, Illusion gastaba bastante energía con las ilusiones que creaba y aun más energía corporal con los movimientos que hacía. Aún no estaba al cien por ciento pero necesitaba descansar por sea caso le tocaba pelear con otro mas. Por fin el dragón cayó y dejó a una Lilandra totalmente inconsciente por la caída y el cansancio.

"Uffff Estuvo cerca" - Cuando quedó libre buscó a aquella persona que tanto ansiaba enfrentar y la encontró luchando con su mejor amigo, se veía que Ice, estaba cansado pero al parecer Josh no lo estaba.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Nadie se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba trascurriendo en ese momento era parte del plan de la princesa Katsue, quien disfrutaba viendo a los guerreros ya cansados o lo bastante lejos como para preocuparse de la princesa de la Luna quien estaba sola custodiada por una niña y lo suficientemente vulnerable para ser atacada. Todo estaba según lo planeado, los guerreros estaban muy cansados y los mas poderosos estaban a gran distancia.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Con Ice**

"Ahhh!! - Ice había caído malherido, muy malherido. En el último ataque había sufrido cortes en distintos lugares del cuerpo mientras que Josh apenas tenía unos cuantos cortes.

"¿Ves? No hay error siempre seré mejor que tu"

"¡¡¡Noo!!!" – Gritó Illusion quien llegó corriendo al ver que Josh le iba a dar el ultimo ataque a Ice dispuesto a acabar con él. – "Ahora te las veras conmigo, Josh, esta vez me las pagarás todas juntas. Todo lo que me hiciste!!"

"¿No te habían dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas?" – Comentó Josh lanzándole una mirada seductora.

"¡¡Idiota!!" - Tomó el medallón que tenia en el cuello, dispuesta a arrancárselo.

"N-no Felicia, No… lo hagas" – Rogó Ice.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión se escuchó una fuerte explosión, la cual llamó la atención de todos los guerreros, se trataba de un ataque a la princesa de la Luna.

Las outers estaban atacando con sus armas el escudo protector que cubría a Sailor Moon y a Magic. Por supuesto que para esta era muy fácil aguantar ese tipo de ataques, pero Sailor Moon estaba asustada.

Como no iba a estar asustada, ella estaba presenciando como las que llamaba amigas estaban atacándola, estaba viendo sus rostros sicópatas llenos de ira.

Illusion estaba viendo como atacaban, intentó ir pero se Interpuso Josh. Illusion nuevamente llevó sus manos al medallón. Pero algo la distrajo, ella desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Katsue, estaba completamente desprotegida. Usando su don atravesó sus ojos y vio sus intenciones, una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro e inmediatamente corrió hacia su princesa pero se había olvidado de Josh quien la tomó de la cintura por la espalda y sujetó sus manos. Illusion se trataba de zafar y gritaba a su hermana para advertirle, pero la joven perecía no escuchar con tantos ataques impactando en su escudo.

De pronto dos de las Sailors fueron derribadas por unos ataques de fuego y agua, pero para sorpresa de todos, las Sailors restantes no se preocuparon de lo mas mínimo de sus compañeras simplemente siguieron atacando sin parar… Atacando un solo punto, en conjunto.

Se pudo ver como desde las sombras en donde estaba Katsue, se formaba una luz que se agrandaba poco a poco. En un principio todos estaban confundidos a excepción de Felicia, pero cuando esa luz se convirtió en un rayo fue cuando todos comprendieron lo que significaba.

Las dos Sailors que seguían golpeando el escudo fueron derribadas por los mismos ataques que las anteriores. Todo transcurría tan rápido que no muchos pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando vieron que ese rayo se dirigía exactamente al lugar donde golpearon las Sailors, Sailor Moon, temiendo lo peor se acurrucó en el suelo con la intención de protegerse de ese ataque. Recordó el Cristal de Plata, lo sacó de su broche de transformación y lo convocó convirtiéndose en la princesa Serenity.

"No lo permitiré"

Su hermana gemela aumentó la intensidad del rayo, dispuesta a acabar todo el lugar si era necesario, con tal de impedir que su gemela usara el Cristal de Plata. Pero de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y el ataque se detuvo inmediatamente. La expresión en el rostro de Katsue cambio repentinamente por uno de sorpresa y al voltear se encontró cara a cara con Tuxedo Mask.

"Da-Darien, amor… yo…" – Tuxido Mask la hizo callar colocando un dedo en su boca.

Vio con preocupación lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Contempló con tristeza que las outers estaban inconscientes regadas por la plaza. Vio a otras personas inconscientes, personas que no parecían comunes y corrientes, todos jóvenes. Algunos lo veían a él sorprendidos de lo que sucedía. Vio como los guerreros restantes iban corriendo a proteger a la princesa Serenity. Ella estaba hincada en el piso apoyada en una pequeña niña que hacía lo imposible para mantener un domo de energía. Vio como todos estaban preocupados por ella, y ella se veía mal, muy mal.

Serena de pronto había sentido un gran mareo, sintió sus piernas de hilo y se vio obligada sentarse en el suelo mientras que la pequeña Magic la atendía diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Pero en su cabeza nada estaba bien, había visto la muerte tan cerca, había puesto la vida de su hijo en riesgo y lo que es aun peor es que Darien ahora estaba presente, ella no podría soportar verlo a él atacándola. Sintió un sudor helado correr por su espalda, sintió como las gotas de transpiración se mezclaban con las lagrimas en la punta de la nariz y luego caían al suelo. Se dio cuenta en ese instante que no podía estar cerca de Darien, que algo en su cuerpo hacía que rechazara su presencia. Deseó en ese momento recostarse en su cama y que nada malo le pasara a su bebé. Sus brazos se hacían hilo, su cuerpo tiritaba, realmente se sentía mal ¿Cuánto mas tendría que soportar?

Illusion se zafó con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de Josh. Strong llegó para socorrer a Ice. Illusion estaba furiosa de ver como habían dejado a Serena, ignoraba realmente como se sentía pero comprendía que esta situación a duras penas la mantenía conciente.

"¿¿Ves lo que han conseguido tu con tu mujer??" – Encaró a Tuxido Mask logrando que encontraran las miradas y este la reconociera. Fue así que ella se enteró que él ya lo sabía todo. Se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. – "_No puede ser, lo sabe todo… que Serena esta… y aun así está del lado de esa mujer_"

"Katsue… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – Le preguntó algo triste y desganado.

"Tú sabes que esto iba a suceder, sólo era cuestión de tiempo--"

"¡¡Pero no ahora!!" - El grito asustó de sobremanera a su futura esposa. Tuxido Mask miró a todos esos guerreros. – "¡¡Quiero que esto acabe aquí!! En este momento les ordeno que los que vinieron con la princesa Katsue se devuelvan de donde vinieron" - Ninguno de ellos se movió, lo que hizo que el Príncipe de la Tierra se exasperara – "¡¡No oyeron lo que les dije!!" - Katsue le dio una mirada a Josh con una orden indirecta. El jefe de los Kebass les indicó la retirada y entre los que estaban conscientes ayudaron a los derribados y desaparecieron.

"Darien esta era la oportunidad que teníamos para obtener el Cristal de Plata." – Tuxido Mask estaba furioso, pero aun así intentó convencer a su futura esposa. El tenia una buena razón para no llevar ningún ataque en este momento. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Serena en ese estado.

"¿No entiendes que yo te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a que te pase algo malo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – Pronunció esta vez con ternura tomándole el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pero si nada malo me iba a pasar…" – Replicó sonrojada.

"¿No ves como están las Sailors?" - Le hizo notar que estaban todas inconscientes. – "¿Así te querías quedar aquí? ¿Sin protección? No lo voy a permitir"

"Tienes razón Darien… siento no habértelo comentado, es que estabas tan lleno de trabajo…" - Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Los que rodeaban a la princesa de la Luna veían de forma patética esa escena, pero a la Serena le dolía en lo más profundo.

"No llores preciosa… volvamos y conversamos bien este asunto, además las Outers necesitan atención medica"

"Esta bien amor, pero antes quisiera comunicarle algo a mi _hermanita…" _- El comenzó a temer lo peor y trató amablemente de detenerla, pero ella no le dio el tiempo – "Serena, hermanita tengo dos noticias que darte. La primera es que pronto nos vamos a casar con mi querido Darien" - La Princesa de la Luna ya se esperaba la noticia, era mas que obvio para ella, pero aun así le dolía verlo y oírlo de su propia boca. – "Y la segunda noticia, y es por la cual nos vamos a casar tan pronto es… Darien y yo vamos a tener un bebé"

Serena chilló de dolor y sin poder resistir mas se desmayó. Felicia llegó hasta ella preocupada, uno de los chicos la tomó en brazos y llevó al hospital custodiada por los miembros que quedaban en mejores condiciones para protegerla en el trayecto.

Darien y Katsue quedaron solos iluminados por la luz tenue del farol de la plaza. Las outers estaban aun inconcientes regadas por ahí.

"Katsue vamos" - Ella asintió sin dudar.

Sabía que evidentemente aquellas palabras habían causado impresión en su 'hermanita' sonrió disimuladamente, una sonrisa satisfactoria. Por su parte Darien, con su mirada implacable no hizo más que tomar a Katsue de la mano. En el acto desaparecieron ambos junto con las Outers senshis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola mis queridas lectoras, quiero pedirles mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, la verdad es que no tenia tiempo… es que estaba demasiado ocupada actualizando el otro y después comenzaron las ultimas pruebas del año y no tenia tiempo para nada y lo peor es que no tenia idea de cómo tenia que ser este capitulo… pero bueno, al final aquí esta la recompensa por todo el tiempo que han estado esperando. Y lo mejor es pronto va a ocurrir algo asombroso!!! Pero si les cuento arruinaría la sorpresa, yo creo que en 2 capítulos mas se las voy a revelar!!!

Ahora voy a saludar a los que me han apoyado!!!!

_**Sheccid Tsukino**_: No te preocupes Sheccid, no creo que Serena haga algo en contra de Darien, Supongo que el tendrá su propio castigo propinado por el destino… cuando se de cuenta de la clase de mujercita que tiene… bueno en todo caso aquí te va este capitulo para que veas lo que son capaces de hacer. Pobre Serena.

_**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**_ Aquí te va este capitulo para que saques mas conclusiones, se que me demoré mucho en los detalles pero el final estuvo bueno… es que necesitaba hacer presente a la gente de ambos bandos. Como dije antes en 2 capítulos más esto se va a poner realmente bueno.

_**Paola**_: Bueno aquí te va un adelanto… si entendiste esos ataque desconocidos sabrás que ellas están muy cerca de su adorada princesa, solo espero que Rai y Amy puedan explicarle a la princesa, apoyarla y sobretodo protegerla de lo que se avecina. Sigue apoyando mi trabajo y no se te olvide visitar mi otro fic que esta muy bueno!!!

_**Saku-15:**_ Como vez, las cosas están aparentemente empeorando, al parecer los Kebass son muy fuertes, al parecer tenían un buen plan, menos mal llegó Darien. Con respecto a los dibujos tengo algunos que he escareado pero son de Felicia, el dibujo portada en donde salen todos los personajes aun no lo he podido escasear porque milagrosamente el scanner ya no funciona… pero lo haré en el colegio dentro de la próxima semana y en el próximo capitulo te aviso!!!!

_**Moonmoore**_: Hola!!! Si yo también odio a Katsue, pero la comprendo en algo que van a saber mas adelante… ahí entenderán porque sucedieron las cosas… entretanto roguemos para que no sigan presionando a Serena en su embarazo.

_**Bishoujo- Hentai:**_ Te tomo en cuenta con respecto a una cosita, pero no es mi idea matar a Darien y Rini bueno ella es parte importante en esta historia, pero con respecto a lo otro mmm…. Es muy posible. Tu sabes gracias por tu review!!!

_**Silver Moonlight- 81**_: No te preocupes, tranquila que yo creo que en el próximo capitulo se verán las caras y podrán aclarar todo este asunto… gracias por tus reviews!!! Sigue apoyándome!!!

_**Destino:**_ Yo espero que Lita también se arrepienta porque veo que mina quiere un apoyo para poder abandonar, también creo que no puede ver a Serena por todo lo que ha hecho en contra de ella, solo espero que elija un mejor camino. Gracias por tu review!!! Y tu apoyo incondicional!!!

_**Shary:**_ Sha- chan!!!!! Aquí!!!! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic!! Te cuento que cuando hice este no me di cuenta pero de pronto entendí que estos nuevos guerreros se parecen a los x- men así que dije "bueno, seráp!!" espero que sigas apoyándome y date una vuelta por el otro fic que está muy bueno!!! Okis!! Nos leemos en otro de los capítulos!! Por cierto tu fic me encanta!!!

_**Kendra Duvoa**_: Mina esta visiblemente arrepentida pero al parecer Lita no, hay algo que le hace temer… hay!! Mina reacciona!!! En cuanto a las outers pienso que es demasiado esto de cambiar de bando solo para estar con su princesa ¿acaso no tiene principios? Gracias por apoyarme en mis actualizaciones… espero poder subir pronto los dibujos especialmente el que me gusta tanto!!! Nos leemos!!

_**Sailor Angel7:**_ Jajaja!!! Gracias por leer mi fic!! Aprecio mucho una critica así!! Sigue apoyándome en este trabajo porque te aseguro que se pondrá mejor en 2 capis mas!!!

_**Natalia Kido:**_ Si!!! Muchos ya me han preguntado eso, pero créeme que le tengo planeado otra cosa similar para que no tenga que traicionar a las otras y a la vez estar a favor de Serena!!! Bueno yo me entiendo!! Gracias por apoyarme y por tus reviews que los aprecio muchísimo!!!

_**Di- Pao**_: Que bueno que te gustó mi historia!! Créeme que este fic tiene algo mas melancólico y el otro va por la parte de mas acción pero tienes que tenerle paciencia porque pronto se pondrá mas interesante… es increíble como la gente le gusta mas cuando Serena se separa de Darien… pero no te preocupes porque pronto Serena tendrá algo que no esperaba ni en sus sueños mas profundos. espero tus reviews!!

_**Laidy Ann:**_ No te preocupes que ya la termino!!! Gracias por tus reviews y espero que me apoyes en mis proyectos!!! Gracias!!!

Y gracias a todos aquellos lectores que me han apoyado incondicionalmente y siguen cada paso de esta complicada historia. Les digo a todos que después de una tormenta siempre sale el sol y la gente mala siempre paga sus pecados así que no se preocupen por mi Sere que le daré el mejor futuro de su vida!!! Aunque es verdad que para eso todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer… no se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero les aseguro que será pronto!!! Gracias!!!

**(''*·.·***_**TaNiTaLoVe**_***·.·*'')**

**25 – Nov - 2006**


	11. Bienvenida

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ¡que más quisiera yo! Este animé pertenece a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi ¡te adoramos! No obstante los personajes nuevos que ustedes no conocen (Katsue, Felicia y sus hermanas, los habitantes de El Circulo y los Kebass) son propiedad de la genial Tania Rybertt! (Quien les escribe jeje)…**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 11)

**BIENVENIDA**

**Mansión Tenou**

"Ahora si Darien me dirás que te pasó, ¿Por qué arruinaste mis planes?" – Lo encaró firmemente su prometida.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estas arriesgando tu embarazo, el medico te dijo que es algo complicado… además ¿no viste como estabas sola? Las outers estaban tiradas ¡y tu ahí sola! Eso era como para que los otros te tomaran de sorpresa" - El estaba muy preocupado, la verdad es que el quería sacar a su mujer de ahí no solo por su embarazo si no por el riesgo de que se enterara que su hermana también lo estaba, y por consiguiente supiera que también es de él, ese era de todas maneras un riesgo que no quería correr, así que si quería seguir con sus planes debía hacer algo, por lo menos hasta que sus hijos nacieran.

"No sé Darien, no me convences, talvez querías alejarme de ahí por otros motivos" - Dijo en tono intrigante, ella estaba muy enojada con su novio pues había visto en aquella oportunidad la única manera de apoderarse del Cristal de Plata.

"¿Como se te ocurre decir eso? Tu sabes que no me importa lo que le suceda a Serena porque si me importara la hubiera ido a ayudar cuando estaba en el suelo. Además ella tiene a sus amigos y otra vida, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo" - ella frunció el seño.

"¿Y entonces? Cual es el problema, estaba muy débil, era llegar y quitárselo" – Aun fruncía el seño, no estaba para nada segura de lo que decía su novio.

"No confío en tu gente, es perversa, es muy mala, cuando los vi sentí la maldad que irradiaba de sus ojos y yo no quiero que te rodees de esa gente… son personas malas"

"Pero están bajo mi servicio Darien" – Protestó.

"¡Yo no quiero que la esposa del futuro Rey de la Tierra esté rodeada de bandidos! - Ya estaba algo más alterado al ver que su novia no entendía el punto. Luego se le ocurrió una idea loca, que no había usado con nadie. – "Pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres entonces hazlo" - ella se sorprendió por las palabras de él – "Espero que esto no te baje el prestigio, esperemos que de esto no se entere la gente porque si no… no creo que quieran un reino así… tampoco creo que vean a nuestro hijo con buenos ojos. Además… si algo le llegase a pasar a mi hijo… seria una lastima, eso cambiaria brutalmente las cosas… eso comprobaría que no eres una buena madre y que fue tu culpa que ese hijo desapareciera… yo creo que para una mujer es mas importante la familia que la ambición… por lo menos para mí lo es" - Todo esto lo decía sin mirar un punto fijo, como pensando el voz alta, como razonando para que ella escuchara y pensara mejor las cosas – "Y yo que te quería dar una sorpresa… ¿Qué mejor que decirle a mi mujer que nos íbamos a casar en dos semanas mas y que ya conseguí esas vacaciones tan anheladas para poder ir a Egipto como mi mujer lo quería? Pero veo que todo eso tendrá que posponerse porque mi futura esposa está pensando en cosas 'mas importantes'" - resaltando estas ultimas palabras – "Pero bueno" - dijo en un suspiro – "no importa, total podríamos posponer el matrimonio para cuando tuvieras mas tiempo…"

"NOO!" – Respondió de inmediato.

Ella estaba escuchando muy atentamente todo lo que decía su novio y le sorprendía cada palabra, paresia que ella estaba cometiendo un error y con eso hacia mas evidente su ansia de obtener todo lo de su hermana, se hacia tan evidente que realmente se había olvidado de su bebé y mas aun de su matrimonio… si quería conservar su felicidad y la prosperidad del reino tenia que ser mas cuidadosa con sus planes y obedecer a su futuro esposo ya que sin él ella no seria nada, por lo menos hasta obtener el Cristal de Plata y al paso que iba tenia que asegurar algo, mal que mal está embarazada y es justo darle un futuro a esa criatura.

"Darien… tienes razón… esto me está alejando de lo que realmente quiero… te propongo una cosa, quiero pasar mi embarazo lo mas relajadamente posible y al lado de las personas que amo, o sea tu y las chicas… quiero disfrutar de mi matrimonio como nunca antes he disfrutado en mi vida… todo lo que me han arrebatado no tiene comparación con lo que he encontrado aquí, en tus brazos y por ahora nada tiene mayor importancia que tu y nuestro futuro hijo…" - Seguido de esto va y se sienta a su lado, ella pudo notar la sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro y ese brillo indescriptible… ella no sabia como lograban los humanos ese brillo en los ojos, seguramente era cuando estaban felices o escuchaban una noticia importante

Para su sorpresa Darien la abrazó muy fuerte luego bajó a su vientre y lo acarició. Ya estaba más abultado ya que con casi cuatro meses ya tenia que notársele. El por su parte se sentía muy aliviado porque sin decírselo directamente ella había tomado la mejor decisión para todos, así podría solucionar algunos problemas que tenia y así tenia mucho tiempo para pensar como se lo escondería todo a su mujer.

"¿Entonces esto es una promesa?"

"Si" - Se besaron tiernamente y ella por debajo cruzó los dedos.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Los días que sobrevinieron fueron algo deprimentes, si bien habían logrado licenciarse con ciertos honores Felicia y Serena estaban cada día mas confundidas por los grandes sucesos, ahora se les veía calladas como en su propio mundo, necesitaban algo que las consolara, algo que acabara con ese sufrimiento y que hiciera desaparecer ese pasado tan monstruoso que las aquejaba… la traición. Por estos días la mayoría de los colegios habían salido de vacaciones y como su lugar predilecto elegían ir a la famosa Heladería Dulce Corazón que por estos días estaba casi repleta.

"Creo que me arrepiento de lo que dije antes…"

"De que mi querida Soe"

"¡Ahora me está faltando personal!"

u.u uff…

Los días eran como rutina ahora. Parecía que todo tenía un ambiente parecido al de un funeral, era solo un sentimiento de deber. Solo esperaban el próximo ataque del enemigo. Se sentían frustrados porque no pudieron descifrar lo que era demasiado fácil, los derrotaban tan fácilmente que era un chiste luchar contra ellos, todos habían caído en el juego de los Kebass y poco a poco se estaban alejando de la princesa, ese era su plan, alejarnos de ella para que quedara sola, si no hubiera sido porque el príncipe de la Tierra había llegado no estarían ahora con la princesa.

Necesitaban algo que los animara y uniera ahora…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Por qué…?" – musitó Serena

Ahora los días se habían alargado mas, ahora se oscurecía mucho mas tarde que hace algunos meses, Serena había decidido no ir a casa y con la excusa que se quedaría con la Sra. Lana dejó al grupo, luego de eso fue a la playa a sentir ese viento, el viento que jugueteaba con su cabello ahora suelto… vaya su cabello está aun mas largo que antes, le gusta así, le gusta sentirse ella misma todo el tiempo, total ella no había cambiado nunca, fueron los demás los que cambiaron, los que la cambiaron… Por ahora solo añoraba aquellos días en que todo era felicidad todo era amistad… siguió pensando… de pronto sintió que eso podría volver a ser, por un solo impulso se sintió segura que con el tiempo todo volvería a ser feliz, no como antes sino mejor… lastima que aun eso se veía tan lejano de la realidad… eso la hacia sentir frío.

Alguien tocó su hombro, ya sabia quien era, siempre lo hacia cuando no quería interrumpirla en sus pensamientos.

"Hola Felicia…" – La saludó sin voltear.

"Supuse que estarías aquí… hace días que necesitamos pensar, ¿no crees?"- Ella asintió – "Además creo que lo que me encontré en el camino te agradará"

.:Flash Back:.

Dulce Corazón.

"¿Que hacen aquí?" – Su rostro brillaba con una furia indescriptible. Las reconoció enseguida.

"Nosotras solo queremos…"

"Hablar…" - Luego de usos instantes en que Felicia se quitó las gafas miró con detalle esos dos pares de ojos, ambos color azul solo que en distintos tonos… vio en ellos intenciones buenas y aparte de eso vio algo más importante. La verdad.

"Esta bien…" – Cambió de repente - "y de paso se enterarán de algo…" - La miraron sin comprender y la siguieron.

.:Flash Back:.

Ella giró la cabeza con melancolía no se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar al lado de su amiga. Al hacerlo su rostro cambio de sombrío a sobresaltado, abrió los ojos a mas no poder y sintió que su corazón se detenía, no entendía porque pero se alegró tanto de ver a aquellas amigas que había dejado en su tierra natal, se sorprendió tanto de verlas ahí que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, lagrimas sin una razón clara, ¿felicidad, ¿miedo? ¿Culpa? No sabia con exactitud lo que sentía en ese momento pero no le importó.

Ella quería tocarlas pero antes que pudiera articular palabra fue callada por estos pares de brazos que la cubrieron sin dudar, sus amigas estaban ahí presentes todas llorando por este encuentro, lagrimas y sollozos que escapaban sin que se pudieran contener, era como si esos gritos que tenían atrapados dentro de su alma salieran a flote.

Ellas, sus amigas, Amy y Rai, las que la habían buscado por tanto tiempo ahora se sentían tan calidas al estar dentro de ese abrazo que se olvidaron por completo de lo que querían hacer… solo querían estar en ese abrazo por toda la eternidad.

"Se-serena ¡perdónanos!" - Decía Rai entre sollozos.

"Perdóname por no estar a tu lado cuando todos te hicieron esto ¡Serena perdóname!"

"Nunca te dejaremos solas… Jamás dejaremos que alguien te haga lo mismo ¡Nunca!"

"No chicas… no digan eso" - De pronto sintió un movimiento en su vientre, desde hace un tiempo podía sentir esos movimientos pero eran muy leves. Este era en particular diferente, era como si el bebe sintiera lo mismo que sentía la madre, es por eso que al sentirlo se estremeció alejándose un poco de las chicas. Estas al segundo reaccionaron, Felicia recién en ese momento se acerco al grupo. Serena se acariciaba el abdomen por la parte de abajo que es donde sentía el movimiento.

"Entonces es verdad…" - Amy puso sus manos en la boca.

"Es por eso que tu energía había cambiado…" - Concluyó Rai imitando a su compañera.

"¿Quien les dijo lo de Serena?" - Las miró seriamente, claramente ya sabia que ellas conocían la historia.

"¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?" – Se sorprendió la rubia, las dos asintieron.

"Una mujer muy extraña nos lo dijo, y nos dijo también que teníamos que esperar hasta que fuera el momento" – Dijo Rai sin dejar la sorpresa de lado al encontrarse a su amiga en ese estado.

"Confiamos en ella porque tenia una luna creciente en su frente al igual que tu, así que supusimos que era de confiar"

"Pero no pudimos contenernos mas y decidimos venir a buscarte"

"Pero cuando íbamos saliendo ella nos dijo que ahora si podíamos ir" – Finalizó Amy.

"Ahh…" ¬¬ Hizo Felicia.

"Una mujer con Luna creciente…"

…_No les entregues el Cristal de Plata, es tuyo…_

"¿Te sientes bien?" – Felicia tocó su hombro nuevamente y Serena despertó de su letargo.

"¿Ah? Si" - Aseguró después de salir de su trance.

"¡No sabes la alegría que nos da volver a verte!" – Se lanzó Amy en sus brazos nuevamente.

"Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que explicarte" – Dijo Rai desde su hubicacion, cierta sombra se instaló en sus ojos.

"Pero tendremos tiempo para eso porque se quedarán ¿cierto?" - un brillo de esperanza se apoderaba de su mirada.

"Todo el tiempo que sea necesario" - respondió la sacerdotisa muy feliz.

"Yo prefiero quedarme contigo que estudiar" - al escuchar eso Serena se sintió demasiado importante pues su amiga no dejaba sus estudios por nada del mundo.

"Serena, nos vemos, total no hay moros en la costa y no creo que hoy sea día de guerras" - Era cierto, Felicia estaba sobrando en ese reencuentro, ella ya lo sabia, es por eso que había tomado la mejor decisión.

"Gracias, Felicia…" - después de irse Felicia, Serena y las chicas estuvieron conversando de lo ocurrido, aunque a Serena no le gustaba mucho recordar ese asunto era necesario aclarar algunas cosas.

"Entiende Serena que nosotras nunca quisimos traicionarte, es mas, cuando me lo dijeron me negué tajantemente, lo malo es que no pude avisarte antes porque al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo de decírmelo al ultimo y por lo menos pude alertar a Amy que en ese momento se encontraba en el extranjero"

"Cuando me lo dijo yo no lo podía creer es que me lo dijo todo demasiado rápido, pero en ningún momento dudé, Serena… estoy de tu lado, y a ellos se los hice saber desde un principio"

"Lo malo fue cuando supe lo que te habían hecho, el mismo día que me dijeron a mi, tu celular no lo contestabas…"

"Lo tiré…" – Reconoció la rubia.

"Intenté buscarte en la escuela, pero no pude, no sé, me dio la impresión que estabas enojada con todas ya que actuaron en nombre de todas nosotras… Cuando llamé por fin a tu casa tu mamá me dijo que te habías ido. Me desesperé y fui al templo a tratar de encontrarte con la ayuda de una gema que sirve para hacer radiestesia y te encontré aquí"

"Fue cuando me fue a buscar a mi a Londres y después de eso llegamos aquí, pero también era un lío tratar de encontrarte así que a mi se me ocurrió ver si estabas inscrita en algún colegio y ahí te encontramos, te vimos un par de veces pero no nos acercamos por miedo… Temimos mucho cuando vimos a las outers atacándote y tratamos de hacer lo posible, por lo menos logramos derribarlas sin que se dieran cuenta…" – Sonrió Amy con alivio, alivio que se fue al instante pues aun no se sentía como antes con su princesa.

"Entonces fueron ustedes… gracias. De no haber sido por su ayuda no estaría aquí"

"No nos tienes que dar las gracias"

"Al contrario, nosotras tenemos que agradecerte por escucharnos. Serena, siento en el alma lo que te hizo ese mal nacido" – No podía no dejar escapar 'algo' de lo que sentía hacia ese sujeto.

"No permitiremos que te haga daño. Ya verás como todo se solucionará y que con el paso del tiempo tendrás una vida nueva y mucho mejor"

"Gracias chicas" - dijo muy feliz por todo lo que oía, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza al recordar que ellos la molestarían hasta que ella les entregara el Cristal de Plata. Sus amigas intentaron subirle al ánimo.

"Dime Serena ¿Cuantos meses tienes?"

"Jeje tengo 4 meses ¿se me nota?" - dijo levantándose orgullosa de lo que cargaba en su vientre.

"No, para nada" – Amy se sonrojo un poco al ver a Serena, la verdad no había tenido oportunidades de ver embarazos pero vio que a Serena le sentaba muy bien la barriga, la hacia verse aun mas inocente.

"¿Y sabes lo que es?" - Rai tampoco había tenido oportunidades de ver muchos embarazos, solo de aquellas futuras madres que iban al templo pero nunca uno cercano. Realmente ella estaba ilusionada, de una u otra forma sentía que este periodo será mucho mejor que si hubiese estado con Darien, por lo menos tendrá a mucha mas gente que la rodearía y la haría sentir feliz.

"¡Mañana lo sabré!" - Dijo muy contenta – "mañana me hago la ecografía que me mostrará a mi futuro hijo o hija"

"¿Y que quieres que sea?"

"No se, me conformo con cualquiera, no le va a faltar amor. Pero yo ya estoy ansiosa de saber que va a ser, es que esto de comprar prendas de bebé blancas es un poco monótono" – Todas rieron.

"¿Y le has dicho a tus padres?" – Una pregunta importante salida de la boca de la peliazul. La respuesta se hizo evidente antes de que saliera de los labios de la princesa. Era algo malo.

"No… no se como decirles, se van a avergonzar de mi"

"Si no quieres decírselos por lo menos escríbeles, tal vez esa sea una noticia muy buena para ellos" – La animó Rai.

"Si, a demás mi mamá ya sabe todo lo que he tenido que pasar, todo lo que pasó con él, supongo que ella me entendería… ¡lo haré!" - el resto del día caminaron por la playa como ya lo acostumbraba a hacer Serena desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa sorpresa le había llenado parte de su alma, pero ella no sabia que esa no seria la única sorpresa que le esperaba.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Y esto?" - Dijo Felicia mirando toda su casa. Esta había cambiado muchísimo, entre todos estaban ordenándola y arreglándola como si fueran a hacer una fiesta.

"No lo sabemos" - Dijo Calizto acercándose con un montón de elementos para fiesta.

"Solo Esmeralda nos dijo que teníamos que festejar una llegada especial" – Se sumó George con otra caja.

"¿Llegada especial?" ò.o

"No nos dijo nada mas" - Todo estaba siendo decorado con rapidez, algunos ya estaban cansados de colgar adornos en la pared y cosas así.

"Entonces a mi me lo tendrá que decir" - Y dejó a sus amigos para irse a la cocina donde estaban sus dos hermanas. – "¡Esmeralda! ¿Que es todo esto?"

"No te diré nada" - Se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su hermana y para su sorpresa esta llevaba unas gafas oscuras. – "¿Creíste que caería en tu truco? jejeje Ya te dije que no diré nada. Y mas vale que te cambies y te vistas decente para esta ocasión" - Felicia quedó pensando un poco y luego recordó a las amigas de Serena

"Ahh… ¡Entonces es por eso! Pero si ellas ya están aquí y no creo que sean merecedoras de una gran fiesta…"

"Jajaja sabia que me ibas a decir eso, pero de nuevo te equivocaste… se trata de otra bienvenida… pero no te diré mas" - y sin mas le pasó algunos platos para que los ponga en la sala.

"Que cruel eres…" - iba saliendo de la puerta cuando se topo con su tía Lana – "Tía ¿sabes algo?"

"La verdad es que ni a mi me lo ha dicho" – Obviamente eso era mentira. Felica sabia que entre ellas rara vez existia un secreto. La mujer dirigió la mirada a su sobrina menor quien dedicaba sonrisas maliciosas. – "Creo que no lo sabremos hasta que ocurra" - Y sin mas Felicia salio de la cocina y se fue a la sala.

Calizto y George la estaban esperando.

"¿Y bien, que te dijo?" – Preguntó el chico. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y Serena? No me digas que la dejaste sola…"

"¡¡¡Como se te ocurre! No la verdad es que se que está con unas amigas que la vinieron a ver"

"¿Y eso no es peligroso?"

"Si lo fuera Felicia no la dejaría sola" – Habló el chico por ella. Al decir eso la joven de cabellos blancos frunció el seño.

"Estas mal…" - dijo en un susurro.

Ding Dong…

"Yo abro…" - dijo resignada al ver que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, pero cuando iba a hacerlo una nube de polvo la sobrepaso dejando a todos perplejos.

"¡Hola!" - fue lo único que se escucho desde la entrada. Todos estaban impacientes por saber de quien se trataba.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"Serena…" - todas iban caminado por la ciudad en dirección a la casa donde vive Serena.

"¿Que sucede Rai?"

"Tienes nuevos amigos…" - ella asintió con la cabeza. – "Son muy poderoso, ¿como los encontraste?" – Estaba preocupada.

"Yo no los encontré, ellos me encontraron a mí" – Respondió simplemente.

"¿Ellos son de este planeta?" – Preguntó Amy interesada en el tema. La joven asintió.

"Cuando llegue aquí a las primeras personas que encontré fue a la familia de Felicia, la chica que las trajo aquí" - Las demás entendieron – "Está la tía Lana y la tía Soe, ellas son como mis madres, ellas me cuidan y me protegen, especialmente la tía Lana, a ella le tengo un cariño especial. También esta Felicia, yo me inscribí en el mismo colegio que ella porque como estábamos a mitad de año no podía perderlo por completo, mi embarazo paso desapercibido durante el primer mes que estuve aquí… En un principio se veía como una familia normal pero de repente todo cambio un día comenzaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas y fue así como supe de _El Circulo_, ellos me ayudaron mucho…"

"¿Circulo?" – Amy se detuvo a analizar.

"Por lo que yo se, ellos son una comunidad en la que todos los jóvenes y niños que tienen esos dones especiales los entrenan para que hagan el bien… ellos ya sabían de nuestra existencia y para ellos nosotras éramos sus héroes" – Informó Serena brevemente.

"Hasta que llegó esa maldita…" – Pronunció Rai con resentimiento.

Todas agacharon la cabeza.

"Bueno ¡aquí es!" – Anunció la princesa alegremente.

"¡Es enorme!" – Exclamó Amy, esa casa ni se comparaba con la que ella vivía.

"Aquí vivimos todos"

"Nosotras te dejamos aquí, mañana nos vemos en el Dulce Corazón" – Dijo Rai al sentir esas presencias extrañas y poderosas.

"¿No quieren pasar?" – Insistió la rubia y Amy no se demoró en responder.

"Preferimos comenzar de a poco" - estas dieron la media vuelta para irse cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando salir la misma nube de polvo que la vez anterior. Luego de eso se veía como la pequeña Esmeralda traía de los brazos a las Sailors de agua y fuego haciendo que a todos le apareciera una gota en la cabeza.

"¡No crean que las vamos a dejar fuera de la fiesta!" - Dijo muy feliz.

"¿Fiesta?" – Serena no entendía nada.

En eso salio Felicia con George y Calizto.

"No vas a creer lo que sucede allá adentro" - Serena estaba confundida.

"¿Ellas son las amigas de Serena?" – Preguntó el chico sonrojado. Las mujeres asintieron. Luego se acercaron las Sailors para presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Rai Hino. Mucho gusto" - se presentó ante todos con una reverencia. Lo mismo hizo Amy.

"Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno"

"Vaya que tienen nombres extraños los japoneses" - Dijo Calizto con un humor extraño.

"¿Acaso van a entrar o van a dejar a la visita esperándolas?"

"¿Visita?" - Aun más confundida.

El grupo entró. Para Serena la entrada de la casa se veía de lo más normal del mundo. Esmeralda abrió la puerta de la mampara y estos al pasar encontraron ese ambiente festivo, caminaron por el pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas y al pasar por la puerta principal…

"No puede ser…" – Musitó Rai anonadada.

"…" - Al igual que la vez anterior Amy solo pudo taparte la boca con las manos.

Estas habían sido las primeras en pasar y los primeros rostros que vieron fueron de unas personas a las que ya conocían desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Estos sujetos se pusieron de pie. Inmediatamente entro Serena con una gran incertidumbre. Esta última no pudo contener el grito de asombro, estaba perpleja, anonadada, estupefacta, estaba visiblemente asombrada.

"Un sueño…" - Uno de los sujetos se acercó a mayor velocidad hacia Serena al parecer estos estaban igual de asombrados que ella. El muchacho la tomó de los hombros, ambos pares de ojos estaban cristalinos.

De pronto Serena comienza a sentirse débil y comienza a perder el equilibrio, tomó su vientre que nuevamente comenzaba a estremecerse y poco faltó para que esta cayera, si no es por aquel muchacho que la socorrió y la llevó al sillón para recostarla. Una vez ahí él le tomó la mano derecha.

"Seiya…" - Aquel hombre que jamás creyó volver a ver estaba ahí a su lado, no podía negar que verlo le causó una especie de sentimiento distinto, no podía negar que verlo ahí en vez de hacer detener su corazón lo había acelerado. Esos ojos zafiro le hacían recordar bellos momentos del pasado y pensó "_¿Aun estará enamorado de mi…?_"

Todos permanecieron ahí viendo a la princesa, la mayoría en silencio sin embargo habían algunos que murmuraban tratando de adivinar quienes eran esas personas y que hacían ahí con su princesa de la Luna. Felicia estaba algo de mal humor, no había tenido tiempo para rondar los ojos de aquel joven pero era evidente que aquí existió, por parte de él, algo mas que una simple amistad, o por lo menos eso aparentaba en esos momentos.

Al parecer los Kou no se habían percatado del estado de Serena pero esta si, y rápidamente se sentó como escondiendo su abdomen. Esto se hizo evidente para los Kou y al ver que ella ocultaba algo quisieron preguntar con la mirada, pero nadie quería responder. Estos eran uno de los momentos de más suspenso.

Era cierto, Seiya se había dado cuenta desde que la vio que había algo extraño en su mirada, no podía saber que era pero sin duda era algo que la hacia ver mas hermosa e inocente. Por su parte Serena se sentía muy mal, era como si de un momento a otro se sintiera avergonzada o sucia, no quería que se enteraran porque la verían de mala manera, especialmente Seiya… Era la primera vez que se sentía así, no quería experimentar ese sentimiento pero era inevitable, para ellos tres Serena era una imagen de dulzura y pureza. La situación era incomoda no solo para ellas si no que para todos y eso si lo podían ver bien.

En un acto desesperado Felicia reaccionó.

"Hey! ¡Quiero que todos salgan de esta habitación!"

"¿Que?" – Exclamaron todos viéndola de mala manera.

Calizto apoyó a su amiga.

"¿Que no oyeron? ¡La princesa necesita descansar!" - Todos fueron saliendo de a poco, como la casa es grande se distribuyeron en ella.

"Ustedes… psiit!" - Llamó la atención de los Kou restantes. – "Ustedes también, yo creo que es necesario que hable con él" - Señaló al joven de cabellos azabache.

"Entiendo…" – Asintió comprensivamente Taiki, pero Yaten no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Qué? No, no, ¡no! Yo quiero saber que esta pasando" - dijo muy alterado.

"Jejeje…" – Felicia rió falsamente mientras le empezaban a salir las venas en la cabeza y apretaba los puños – "¿No puedes dejar que hablen solos?"

"¿Y que vas a hacer para sacarme de aquí?" - A ella le empezaron a salir mas venas en la cabeza. Taiki comenzó a temer por su hermano y trato de sacarlo que ahí pero este simplemente estaba muy entretenido haciéndose el rudo desobediente.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasó al ultimo idiota que me desafió?" - Esas palabras de algún modo sorprendieron a los presentes cuando sintieron esa energía que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven. Serena alertó a Seiya para que sacara a su hermano de ahí si es que apreciaba su vida.

"¡Yaten, sal de aquí inmediatamente! Después dices que yo soy el inmaduro"

"Esta bien" - Se resignó al final, de todos modos no se vería bien en su prontuario que una mujer lo golpeara. Al último salió Felicia.

Seiya y Serena se quedaron solos.

"Bombón…" - Dijo después de mucho rato de silencio en que la joven solo miraba hacia abajo. – "Bombón dime que te pasa…" - La joven al fin levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas, lagrimas silenciosas, lagrimas que no se detenían.

"Seiya yo…" - Dudaba un poco, no sabia como decírselo, no quería decírselo, no quería que él se enterara que aquella mujer que el consideraba como ángel ahora estaba ahí embarazada y sola. No sola en compañía, sino que sola, sin un padre para esa criatura. – "Yo… no se como decirte…" - Seiya toma sus manos y le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

"Entonces empieza por el principio" - Eso le dio más seguridad, ella tenia que decírselo, ella tenia que decirle que había sido cambiada por su hermana gemela y que estaba embarazada del hombre que algún día había jurado amarla por el resto de la vida.

Comenzó a pensar positivamente, de todos modos no era su culpa que el la hubiera cambiado, ella había salido embarazada pero ella lo hizo con amor, con todo el amor del mundo que sentía por él y ella no podía mostrar arrepentimiento justo ahora después de todo lo que había sucedido. Si, tenia que decírselo.

"No sé en verdad como comenzó todo, lo único que sé es que un día aprecio una mujer que dijo ser mi hermana gemela y que en efecto lo es…" - Tomó aire, un aire amargo – "Darien se quedó con ella porque según él ella es mejor que yo…" – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero aun así prosiguió – "¡Yo me sentía morir! Es por eso que cuando pude me vine aquí, lo hice sin dudar. Este era un lugar alejado de todo lo que me recordaba Tokio…" - fue entonces cuando decidió ir al grano – "Lo que sucedió después es que descubrí que…" - Vaciló un poco pero ya no se podía detener – "… que estoy embarazada…" - Acabó por fin, luego de eso bajó nuevamente la mirada, no quería encontrarse con una mirada decepcionada.

Pasaron largos y pesados segundos en espera que él dijera algo ¡Cualquier cosa!

"A mi me parece lo mas hermoso que pueda sucederle a una mujer" - La verdad es que no se esperaba esa noticia – "Bombón, yo ya sabia todo lo que te había pasado… excepto esto que me acabas de decir" - Por fin Serena levantaba el rostro lleno de incógnitas, Seiya le dedicó una tierna sonrisa – "Verás, nosotros… bueno yo en especial quería venir porque un hombre fue a buscarnos a nuestro planeta Kinmoku, la verdad es que me sorprendió cuando vi esa luna creciente en su frente… de primera pensé que lo habías enviado tú" - Ahora Serena estaba aun mas confundida – "Pero luego nos aclaró que venia a buscar ayuda porque estabas en peligro y que tus amigas te habían traicionado… no sabia que tenias una hermana hasta que la vi…"

.:Flash Back:.

Tres jóvenes se veían algo desorientados por todo el tiempo que no pisaban estas tierras terrestres las cuales hace algún tiempo atrás le habían entregado lo mejor de su hospitalidad… claro que ellos esta vez no venían con las intenciones de agradecer, sino mas bien de buscar una explicación. La poca información que les habían dado solo les hacia deducir que se encontraba en algún lugar, pero poco mas sabían sobre eso… tenían que buscar respuestas pero tenían que encontrar a la persona indicada.

Caminaron un buen rato sin saber por donde empezar. Con todo lo que se habían enterado no era favorable nada de lo que sucediera… Fue entonces cuando la vio, estaba ahí tan sola, estaba ahí tan indefensa, estaba apoyada en el barandal de un mirador… "_que coincidencia_" Pensó el mas joven de los tres. Seiya le pidió a sus hermanos que lo esperaran, que necesitaba hablar a solas con su princesa… sus hermanos obedecieron.

Seiya se acercó cautelosamente hacia la muchacha de largos y hermosos cabellos color ¿plata, llevaba un vestido el cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla y este bailaba al compás del viento. "_Que extraño…_" pensó al acercarse y notar ese cambio de energía, de seguro le había pasado algo muy malo, supuso. Sin duda, el no podía equivocarse, la conocía perfectamente, era ella, pero por algún motivo dudaba que si era su 'bombón'. Caminó mas lento, ya estaba a unos dos pasos de ella, le iba a tocar el hombro cuando ella se dio vuelta.

"Serena…" - fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de abrazarla, la verdad es que no había querido verle los ojos, fue por eso que la abrazó de inmediato, pero ese abrazo era distinto. - "_No es la misma energía, la de Serena es calida, dulce y llena de amor… en cambio esta era diferente, es fresca como de un sabor a menta muy picante, llena de un vacío indescriptible… también su piel es muy blanca… ella no es mi bombón_"

La joven se zafó al cabo de unos segundos muy confundida, lo miró detenidamente, definitivamente su mirada expresaba no haberlo visto jamás, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a los que se encontraban tras él, ahí vio a dos jóvenes mas… pero aun así su mirada no reflejaba mas que sorpresa y desconcierto. No pronuncio una palabra.

"Bombón…" - Ella no respondió solo se dedicó a contemplarlo, quizás que cosas pasarían por su cabeza pues se veía algo distraída. Seiya insistió una vez mas – "Serena… ¿eres tu?" - En ese momento la joven pareció volver a reaccionar pero su mirada se volvió seria y algo malévola.

"Yo no soy Serena" - Respondió tan fríamente que a Seiya no le pudieron caber dudas, esta no era Serena, eran iguales pero tan distintas

"¿Quien eres?" - Dijo al fin, después de un tiempo de meditar.

"Mi nombre es Katsue, la _otra_ es mi hermana gemela…" - Estas palabras las pronuncio de una manera tan despectiva que a Seiya le dieron ganas de salir de ahí, o de decirle algunas cuantas verdades…

"¿_Será este el motivo de la traición hacia Serena?_" - pensó el joven… hubiese querido seguir preguntándole cosas pero no podía seguir a su lado pues esa energía lo repelía de tal forma que se hacia insoportable su presencia. Sin más Seiya le dijo a sus hermanos que se fueran y sin despedirse ni decirle otra palabra se alejaron los tres.

.:Flash Back:.

"¿Te das cuenta que no hay manera de que te confunda? A pesar que son muy parecidas hay una diferencia enorme que solo pueden descifrar las personas que en verdad te conocen y te aprecian…" - Serena estaba triste, acababa de recordar las palabras de su hermana

…_Vamos a tener un bebé…_

"Y luego cuando no sabíamos que hacer ni donde encontrarte apareció una de tus Sailors" – Serena lo miró extrañada.

.:Flash Back:.

Ellos iban vagando por las calles tratando de crear una idea que les sirviera para encontrar a Serena, pero hasta el momento nada les servia, fueron al templo pero no encontraron en él a la sacerdotisa, sino mas bien a un hombre que decía que esta había ido en busca de su mejor amiga y que no sabia donde estaba. Otro caso perdido. Pero cuando iban por las calles cerca del Crow Center una chica los alcanzó, una chica que antes se veía muy alegre pero en el estado que se encontraba en ese momento dejaba mucho que pensar, Yaten en ese momento les da la espalda y avanza algunos pasos. Mas atrás venia otra mujer de pelo castaño amarrado a una coleta, esta venia de muy mal humor. Mina venia más que nada nerviosa y temblorosa.

"Mina" - Taiki se había preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba pues tiritaba completamente, Mina no pudo responderle porque venia muy apurada, solo le dedicó una muy débil sonrisa. De inmediato se dirigió a Seiya.

"Seiya… cuídala… cuídala de nosotras… y en especial de ella…" - estaba muy agitada. Le tomó la mano y en esta depositó un papel rápidamente, seguido de eso miró a Yaten quien estaba un poco mas alejado – "Yaten… perdóname…" - seguido ella se va con una muy malhumorada Lita quien solo miró con reproche a su amiga y luego desaparecieron entre la multitud. Seiya al abrir el papel encontró que en el estaban escritas una palabras aunque casi indescifrables por lo temblorosa de la letra… 'CHILE' descifró al fin Taiki.

.:Flash Back:.

"Mina…" - otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

"Bombón… no llores… ¿sabes? Cuando la vi, me pareció que estaba arrepentida y asustada, creo que no has perdido a tus amigas"

"Tengo miedo… miedo a que les hagan algo a mis amigas… ella es mala"

"No te preocupes, ellas estarán bien… como ves, me voy enterando de las cosas, no sabia que… estabas embarazada y ahora que sé todo, creo que Darien es el hombre mas bajo que existe"

"Darien no lo sabe, solo lo sabemos los que estamos aquí… el esta preocupado de su futura esposa e hijo…" - ella notó de nuevo el rostro de incertidumbre del joven – "así es Seiya… Darien va a tener un hijo con mi hermana gemela… ahora veremos quien tenia la razón, a ver si salen hijos iguales" - sonrió con sarcasmo mezclado con tristeza. – "como ves esta es la vida que me toca ahora"

"No digas eso Bombón… yo pienso que las cosas suceden por algo… tal vez para darme una oportunidad" - esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no lo entendiera.

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Nada… es solo que ahora… no lo sé… jamás imaginé verte algún día así…" - Acercó su mano al vientre de la princesa con algo de temor, era cierto, ahí estaba, muy poco notorio pero ahí estaba. Posó su mano sobre la parte superior y sucedió… ambos se asustaron, tanto Serena como Seiya pues el bebé se había movido pero este no era un movimiento común, no era un estremecimiento normal… era una respuesta pues en la misma parte donde el había tocado se levantó… como si el bebé también quisiera tocarlo… Seiya sintió algo tan especial, tan bonito que quedó en la luna - "_Bueno… si el bebé me acepta… pues la mitad del camino ya está hecho…_ _Familia… me imagino como será ser padre… poder cargar un bebé en brazos y decirle hijo… que él me diga 'papá'…_ _Ese mal hombre que hizo sufrir a tu mamá no sabe lo que se pierde… yo seré tu papá… aunque tu madre no lo quiera…_" - y como en respuesta una parte del bebé se asomó deformándole el abdomen, justo bajo la mano de Seiya… era un trato.

"Seiya… ¿que estas haciendo?" - El joven despertó súbitamente del trance en que estaba… ahora se sentía lo suficientemente bien para sonreír fuertemente. Retiró la mano de su vientre y ahora le tomó la mano a Serena.

"Y sabes lo que va a ser ¿hombre o mujer?" - La joven negó con la cabeza.

"No, aun no lo se… pero mañana lo sabré" - Seiya nuevamente no entendía – "lo que sucede es que mañana voy al hospital y con una ecografía sabremos que va a ser"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Te tendrás que levantar temprano…" - dijo mas alegre.

"¡No importa!"

"Gracias Sei… gracias por apoyarme y por no decepcionarte de mi…"

Seiya la toma del mentón y la mira tiernamente (De esas que derriten)

"Tontita… yo jamás podría decepcionarme de ti… porque tu lo único que has hecho es dar amor…" - Ella se sonrojó levemente.

De golpe se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a una muy alegre Esmeralda quien traía al resto del grupo, ellos estaban muy alegres pues ya querían comenzar con la fiesta… tras ellos al ultimo venían los festejados algo incómodos por toda la alegría de los 'desconocidos' según ellos, pero de igual forma sabían que si estaba su princesa en ese lugar quería decir que estaba en un buen lugar. Tras de todos estos venia Felicia refunfuñando.

"Serena yo les dije que no entraran aun pero ellos no me hicieron caso" – Se apresuró a Decir Felicia.

"Pero si ya terminaron de conversar ¿cierto? – Dijo Esmeralda. Todos miraron a la pareja que aun estaban en sus mismas posiciones como paralizados por la sorpresa. Seiya asintió como por inercia pero Serena se largó a reír a carcajadas.

"Jajajaja!... ¡¡debiste ver tu cara Seiya! Jajajaa… es que estaba muy cómica" - Terminó de decir tratando de ponerse seria. A lo que todos rieron.

"¬¬ bravo! Ríanse del pobre Seiya. El es el alma de la fiesta…" - Esto causó aun mas risas entre la gente.

"¡Yo quiero bailar!"

Y así comenzó la fiesta en donde hicieron vida social con este nuevo tipo de personas, que al parecer son muy emotivas. No tardaron en caerse bien y sobretodo en reencontrarse, una vida mejor llegaría después de esta BIENVENIDA.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola a todas mis queridas amigas y lectoras! Les gusto este nuevo capitulo? Espero que si y manden reviews… Huy! Si supieran lo que me costó llegar hasta este punto, yo solo quería el mejor encuentro para ellos y se me ocurrió eso… aunque fue una gran coincidencia que llegaran todos al mismo tiempo… la verdad es que aquí veo yo la gran posibilidad que tiene Serena para ser feliz, esperemos que la vea a tiempo porque parece que Seiya tomó muy bien esta nueva situación de Serena… ¿Cómo verían a un papá-Seiya? No se, creo que eso es lo único que falta para complementar todo lo que han escrito de él…

Les cuento que el viernes de la semana pasada (o sea 3 de diciembre) me licencie y soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo en salir de la enseñanza media… ahora hay que entrar a la superior, luego titularse, luego perfeccionarse, y después trabajar hasta que te mueras de estrés ¡No! Este verano lo disfrutaré al máximo, eso si, no les aseguro que actualice muy seguido porque estaré viajando constantemente pero ya saben que en cualquier momento me hago un espacio para escribir, aunque sea de a poco.

Ya! Ahora me dedico a contestar sus Reviews!

**Paola: **Que bueno que entendiste esa parte, ya me temía que no me supiera explicar bien… con respecto a lo otro aquí lo tienes! Los hermanitos Kou ya llegaron! Y aran algo mas que despertar celos en Darien, pero eso lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo! Gracias por tu review!

**Sailor Angel7:** Aquí tienes otro capitulo, espero que este si sea de tu agrado, aquí hay algo mas de sentimientos y posibles esperanzas… sigue apoyándome!

**Moonmoore: **Maldita Katsue! Cada vez que escribo sobre ella me sale mas mala, es que ahora se esta revelando. Como ves Darien la supo hacer porque casi salio descubierta esa Katsue, pero por lo menos ahora dejará de molestar a Serena, o eso espero porque es muy cargante… mas adelante sabrás porque lo es, bueno y me mandas otro review para saber que opinas de este capi que me costó mucho hacer… grax!

**Sinope: **Aquí te va otro ¿te gusto? Ahí me dices ok? Gracias por apoyarme en esta obra y te apuesto que lo que va a suceder después te va a dejar con os pelos de punta, pero mejor no te digo para no arruinar tu sorpresa!

**Destino: **Pues si, el capitulo anterior me había quedado demasiado largo y demasiada pelea pero por lo menos eso tubo consecuencias buenas para Serena, esperemos que estas sensaciones que esta sintiendo la complementen.

**Shary: **Sha- chan! Discúlpame, discúlpame por robarme un poquito a tus Kous! Es que los necesitaba, Serena estaba sufriendo mucho. Jajajaja en todo caso me pareció muy gracioso como describiste a Darien, es que un hombre no puede hacer eso, son muy poco hombre los que se echan aun lado teniendo un hijo de por medio pues Darien sabe lo que ha hecho y se hace el tonto! Lo odio por se tan &$&#! … listo ya me desahogue! Y no me vas a creer lo que va a hacer esa maldita Katsue… ella es muy mala. Como dices tu ojala que Felicia olvide a ese imbecil y se valla con George que es mucho mejor persona y en fin es mucho mas guapo! Bueno amiga Sha! Ya te dije que me encantó tu ultimo capitulo y que ahora estoy mas agarrada que nunca con tu historia Go Sha- Shan!

**Lady Ann: **Yo también encuentro muy difícil que se pueda perdonar a una persona así, yo encuentro muy poco hombre a ese Darien, supongo que recibirá su merecido pues quedará encadenado a esa Katsue por la eternidad! (eso quisiera ¬¬) pero al fin puedo ver la esperanza que aliviará el alma agobiada de la pobre Serena. Gracias por tus reviews!

**Sheccid: **Mi querida Sheccid… que bueno encontrarte aquí! Gracias por tu apoyo en mi otro fic, recuerda que yo soy la mejor amiga de Serena! Bueno yo me vi en la necesitad de actualizar mas rápido porque tenia esta gran idea pero la verdad es que yo quiero actualizar el otro porque pronto quiero llegar al clímax de la historia en donde todo se sepa y en donde descubran la relación que existe entre nosotras… Hablando de este fic, pues si! Aquí está la parte que tanto me gusta, quiero resaltar una parte de Seiya que aun no se ha tocado en estas historias que es la parte paternal… yo quiero ver que cuando nazca esa criatura vea una apoyo y quien sabe, tal vez Seiya pueda tener su propio hijo algún día… bueno Sheccid gracias por tu apoyo y te espero en el otro!

Y a todos lo que me apoyan muchas gracias… Lo se! Ya se que tengo que subir los dibujos que son muy buenos pero encontré una estrategia mejor para subirlos y no tener que hacer tanto leceo para arreglarlo, voy a pintarlos a mano y luego escasearlos para mostrárselos altiro… no se preocupen porque les voy a avisar!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**10 – Dic - 2004**


	12. ¿Sabes?

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ¡que más quisiera yo! Este animé pertenece a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi ¡te adoramos! No obstante los personajes nuevos que ustedes no conocen (Katsue, Felicia y sus hermanas, los habitantes de El Circulo y los Kebass) son propiedad de la genial Tania Rybertt! (Quien les escribe jeje)…**_

_**Este es un regalo de mí para ustedes…**_

_**No quiero oír tu explicación, no servirá de nada.**_

_**Hoy la confianza se perdió, me diste por la espalda.**_

_**Hoy te has reído del amor que un día nos juramos,**_

_**toma tus cosas ¡lárgate! No vez que me haces daño.**_

_**Tan extraño fue tu amor**_

_**Ya… que el sol dio calor sin luz.**_

_**Quiero sentir que te he olvidado,**_

_**Quiero borrarte de mis labios.**_

_**Por mas que lo intente y trate de odiarte**_

_**No puedo olvidarme de ti… y de mi.**_

(Capitulo 12)

**¿SABES? **

"¿Quien eres tu?" – Despertó abruptamente.

"Katsue, soy Darien… el padre de tu hijo…" – Le respondió este abrazándola.

"Si, si sé quien eres tu…" – Se dejó abrazar pero aun siguió perturbada.

"_¿Pero… quien es él…?_

"_Seiya… así te llamaron los otros dos…"_

"¿_Por que cuando me abrazaste sentí algo tan calido?... cuando me abrazaste sentí que… mi corazón se salía por mi boca… quería poder abrzarte… besarte…_"

"_Pero no me estabas buscando a mi… la buscabas a ella… todos la buscan a ella… tu la amas… lo sé _"

"_No se que me pasó aquella tarde pero… no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… Quiero buscarte…_"

"¿_Darien? Ya no siento nada por él… yo quiero a Seiya… _"

"_No… lo que siento por ese chico es solo… algo… no se como se dice… yo amo a Darien…"_

"_Seiya…¿ y si te busco?"_

"¿_Pero que sucede si no me quieres corresponder?… No importa… aun tengo al padre de mi hijo… y aunque nunca me haga sentir lo que me hiciste sentir tu… tendré que estar con él… no lo puedo dejar escapar… Yo quiero poder…_"

"_Como me gustaría que te convirtieras en mi amante… Yo te voy a conquistar…_"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"_Jamás me lo había imaginado…un bebé…"_

"_Yo podría tener uno… Me encantaría ser padre…"_

"… _Yo… No recuerdo mi niñez como tal… La princesa Kakyuu nos entrenó desde que tengo conciencia…"_

"_¿Quiénes serán mis padres?... ¿Habré sido hijo alguna vez…?"_

"_No lo sé… "_

"_Yo quiero ser padre… pero no cualquier padre… yo quiero ser el padre del hijo de mi bombón… " - _Una imagen se le viene a la cabeza_ –_

"_Familia…"_

"_Como me gustaría que ese hijo fuera mío… pero no, ese hijo es de ese infeliz… el que la traicionó… el que solo la usó…"_

"_Mo Bombón no tiene la culpa… no tiene la culpa de quedar embarazada… yo creo que es el sueño de cualquier mujer que ama a alguien con todo el corazón… como que gustaría que ese amor fuera para mi… Daría mi vida por que una mujer me amara tanto como ella ama a Darien… "_

"_Porque es cierto… un amor no se puede olvidar así como así… lo vi en tus ojos cuando me contaste lo que te había hecho ese… tus ojos me dicen que aun lo amas…"_

"_¿Si el volviera arrepentido lo aceptarías…?" _

"_Tal ves si… tal ves no…"_

"_Sueño con el día en que bombón me corresponda… sigo con la esperanza y esa esperanza esta creciendo ahora que sé que estas sola… aunque suene cruel, me da mucho gusto que ese imbécil te haya traicionado… así podré demostrarte que estoy yo…"_

"_Mi sueño… ese es mi sueño… pero ahora hay algo que cambia… ahora quiero que ese hijo que estas esperando me llame papá…"_

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"_Mamá… papá… que dirán cuando se enteren que su pequeña y única hija va a ser mamá…"_

"_Su Serenita… mamá… tu que me aconsejaste tanto que me cuidara… que aun no era tiempo… que tenia que pensar lo que hacia…"_

"_Yo juro que no fue mi intención… yo no me embarace a propósito… simplemente sucedió… ni siquiera me acuerdo del día exacto…"_

"_Yo les tengo que decir… no puedo callar con un asunto de esta importancia… pero… tengo miedo de que van a decir de mi…"_

"_Les voy a decir… ¿por carta o por teléfono?... no… tiene que ser personal… no… no puedo… podría hacerlo por carta, pero será muy duro… quiero que me entienda… la llamaré… en una de esas quiere venir a verme…" _

"_Si… de seguro va a venir… no me dejaría sola con esta responsabilidad… te quiero mamá…"_

"_Sammy… que clase de ejemplo te va a dar tu hermana… que soy una perdida… no… no soy una perdida, solo caí en una trampa… una trampa de amor…"_

"_Seiya… como lo prometiste… viniste cuando mas te necesitaba… ¿seguirás enamorado de mi?_

"_No… no pienso usarte… yo estoy muy dolida… no estoy preparada para amarte… si es que me amas… yo… seré fuerte… debo serlo, para que mi hijo me vea como su ejemplo… yo no quiero aferrarme a nadie, solo quiero probar que sin un hombre yo puedo sobrevivir…"_

"_Cuanto tiempo durará esta farsa… llegará el día que Darien se entere de mi embarazo… no dudará que este hijo es de él… podría engañarlo y decirle que es de otro… o que me violaron… no. No quiero mentir, para que ocultar que este hijo que llevo en mi vientre es el fruto del amor que sentí por ti. "_

"_Katsue… que harás cuando te enteres de mi embarazo… temo por tu vida mi pequeña criatura… pero yo haré hasta lo imposible por que tu nazcas bien… yo quiero que tu nazcas bien… Katsue… no pudiste cambiar del todo el destino… me pregunto si serias capas de intentar eliminarme… Me pregunto hasta que grado llegará tu maldad…"_

"_Madre… que harías tu en mi lugar… Reina Serenity… sabrás por lo que estoy pasando? Que debo hacer para ser feliz…"_

"_Mañana sabré que vas a ser mi bebé… serás hombre… o mujer… me gustaría que fueras una mujercita. No es por que quiera probar que el futuro va a existir, si no porque siempre quise tener una mujercita, por lo menos como primer hijo… si eres mujer te llamaras Serenity… como tu abuela… y como yo…"_

"_Mamá… Papa… Sammy… Reina Serenity… Chicas… Seiya… a todos los que me han ayudado… gracias a ellos estoy en pie…"_

"_Buenas noches…"_

Al serrar los ojos se durmió inmediatamente se durmió. El su mesita de descanso comenzó a brillar su broche… y dentro de él, el Cristal de Plata.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

La mañana había llegado… lenta para algunos y para otros muy rápido, como ya es costumbre la gran mayoría de los jóvenes habitantes de esa casa se fue al Dulce Corazón… Aunque solo habían llegado ahí por cumplir una misión ya le habían tomado mucho cariño a la tienda, además de quitarles el aburrimiento.

Como el joven Seiya había prometido paso a buscar a Serena a la hora acordada, se sintió muy sorprendido al ver a Serena salir de casa. Para el era ver un ángel. Serena para cambiar un poco se trenzó en cabello haciéndose una partidura hacia el lado, llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela beige el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera dejando ver el comienzo de su vientre algo mas abultado que hace un tiempo atrás. También se había puesto una polera manga ¾ de unos tonos muy vivos en burdeos, amarillo y café, esta polera era muy suelta y de un estilo especial pues le cubría hasta los hombros y a la altura de la unión entre el vientre y los pechos cruzaba una cinta que se amarraba adelante, este efecto hacia ver aun mas evidente el embarazo pero la hacia ver a la ves mas bella.

"Hola Seiya, llegaste muy puntual" - Le dedicó una sonrisa que por mas que quisiera el joven Seiya no pudo resistir recordar a la antigua Serena. El susodicho tampoco se quedaba atrás pues Serena al verlo lo miró muy detalladamente. Este vestía una camisa manga corta algo entallada color rojo con unas líneas que parten desde los hombros hasta las mismas mangas, era una mezcla entre formal y sport. Para abajo usaba un jeans azul de la moda de los desteñidos y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos.

"Bombón… que puedo decir, estas simplemente hermosa" - La rubia se sonrojó ante el comentario. – "¿nos vamos?"

"Espera… no pensaban dejarme aquí…" - Aquí vienen la decepción del joven pues vio que se tras la rubia apareció Felicia, que por cierto no lo miraba de muy buena manera.

"Ehhh… hola" - Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar - "_Esto no lo tenia planeado…_" - Serena se sentó en el copiloto al lado de Seiya y su amiga se sentó en la parte trasera

"¿Tan rápido te conseguiste auto?"

"Tu sabes, es la ventaja de venir de otro planeta…" - le sonrío coquetamente.

"¿De Kinmoku?" - Preguntó la chica de pelo castaño

"Así es… ¿Serena te lo dijo?"

"¿Así le nombraron al nuevo planeta?" – Preguntó Serena. Seiya de pronto estaba en una confusión.

"Yo ya lo sabia, se todo de ti… Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Figther… estrella de Lucha… Lacer de estrella fugas… etc…" - el la miró con algo de incertidumbre e incredulidad a través del espejo retrovisor, tal ves todo se lo había dicho Serena, pues como son tan amigas según lo que le dijeron Rai y Amy.

"No me lo vas a creer pero Felicia tiene el don de ver el pasado a través de la mirada" – Al instante Felicia se colocó las gafas. Seiya quedó callado, así llegaron al hospital, Seiya fue el primero en bajar para abrirle la puerta a Serena y esta le sonrío al hacerlo. Luego se iba a dirigir a hacer lo mismo con Felicia pero esta fue mas rápida que él y la abrió dándole con la puerta en las piernas.

"Outch!"

"Perdón…" - Bajo como si nada y se dirigió hasta Serena. – "¿Vamos?" – Pasó por al lado de la rubia.

"Tenemos que conversar…" - Felicia solo asintió.

"¿Me sede la mano Señorita?" – Le pidió Seiya extendiéndole la mano y ella acepta gustosa.

"Gracias" - Así fueron hasta la recepción en donde la rubia recogió su pase hacia el salón de ecografía. – "esta es mi segunda ecografía" - Decía mientras caminaba con Seiya tomada del brazo, Felicia permanecía tras los dos sin decir nada. – "La primera ves tuve que tomar mucho liquido hasta casi explotar, es que era la única forma de que el útero se asomara para hacer la ecografía. Pero aun era un embrión así que no se sabia el sexo del bebé, pero ahora que ya tengo mas de 4 meses ya está la posibilidad de saber que va a ser" - Seiya estaba cautivado con la conversación, opinaba en todo y mas cuando preguntaba por la salud del bebé quería ponerse al día en todo lo que había que saber en cuanto a uno.

"¿Y que crees que sea?" - Preguntó el joven de cabellos azabache.

"Aquí lo voy a saber" - Se sentaron en las sillas de espera al lado de la sala de ecografías. En el estaban unas dos señoras mas aun mas barrigonas que la joven. Seiya se fijó en ambas, el nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo era verdaderamente fascinante. Se preguntaba si el podría tener un hijo algún día.

"Serena Tsukino…" - La llamaron desde la sala de ecografía, era la misma mujer que la atendía en los controles mensuales. Serena pasó sin antes guiñarle un ojo al joven que la veía pasar como si no la fuera a volver a ver jamás. La sala era muy pequeña, en ella había una ventana pequeña tapada lo que la hacia ver mas oscura, aprecia un salón de revelados, en una esquina había una camilla, en otra esquina un pequeño escritorio y en el centro de la sala había un gran aparato el cual aprecia una computadora, se trataba del aparato con el que se toma la ecografía, bajo este había una videocasetera, y mas abajo un teclado extraño.

"Serena hija ¿Como has estado?" – La amable mujer la saludó muy cordialmente, era su matrona de todos los meses. – "Bueno Serena ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" – La joven asintió y se sentó sobre la camilla, se subió la polera dejando ver su abultado vientre, se recostó sobre la camilla, la doctora vertió sobre su abdomen un líquido muy espeso y frío, como un gel. A Serena como siempre le causaban escalofríos. La doctora comenzó a pasear la maquinita por sobre su abdomen e inmediatamente apareció en la pantalla una imagen en blanco y negro que se movía constantemente, Serena al verlo ahí en la pantalla no pudo evitar sentir una gigantesca alegría y ansiedad de tenerlo ahí entre sus brazos y ver esa hermosa criatura.

"¿Que es doctora?" – Esa pregunta la acomplejaba de sobremanera, aunque ella tenia el presentimiento que seria mujer necesitaba saberlo, solo así comprobaría que nuevamente Darien estaba equivocado con dejarla sola, lastima que el jamás se enteraría de su existencia. La mujer paseó la maquinita por la parte inferior de su abdomen.

"Es..." – No alcanzó a terminar porque alguien abrió abruptamente la puerta. Se trataba de Seiya quien estaba muy asustado.

"Lo siento... por entrar así, es solo que..." – Miró a Serena un momento y su vista se quedó pegada a esa imagen, definitivamente jamás había tenido el gusto de ver una escena así, pudo ver el vientre de la joven y nuevamente su sentimiento paternal afloró en él, quería estar ahí y tomarle la mano. Luego reaccionó al ver que ambas lo miraban sin comprender que estaba haciendo ahí. – "Ehh... lo siento es que se te quedó el bolso..." – Dijo levantando aquel articulo para que ambas mujeres lo vieran. Ambas se rieron por la actitud del joven.

"Lo dejé ahí porque aun no lo necesitaba, pero gracias por traerlo, ahí tenia el carne de control de embarazo..." – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, la doctora quedó mirando al joven por unos instantes.

"Bueno lo dejo ahí y te espero afuera..." – Iba a salir del lugar cuando...

"Joven, espere, de seguro querrá ver como se encuentra la criatura" - Luego miró a Serena – "La fin tengo el gusto de ver al padre de la criatura, es un joven muy guapo usted" – Dijo mirándolo a él nuevamente.

"Espere... el no..." – Serena no pudo terminar.

"Miren... aquí está... es una preciosa niñita..." – Dijo señalando la parte en donde deberían ir los genitales, la verdad es que no se distinguía mucho pero ahí estaba. Seiya y Serena estaban observando maravillados la imagen del bebé en la pantalla, Seiya le preguntaba cosas a la doctora y mientras esta se las respondía muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la joven madre. Al final el incidente había quedado fuera de lugar, Seiya habría quedado como el padre.

Al final cuando ambos salieron de la sala de ecografías, se dirigieron inmediatamente al estacionamiento y del estacionamiento al Dulce Corazón. Una vez ahí todos se bajaron del automóvil y se adentraron en el local. Serena llegó muy contenta a abrazar a todos.

"¿Como te fue mi pequeña?" – Dijo la Sra. Lana abrazándola.

"¡Muy bien!" – La felicidad se le notaba en la cara. – "¡Miren lo que traje!" – En sus manos había una cinta de vídeo – "Aquí esta la mas hermosa criatura que existe"

"¡Y que va a ser!" – Se acercaba al grupo una de las gemelas seguida por su hermana.

"¡Mujer!" – Todos saltaron de felicidad, la alegría era inmensa, se abrazaron como si se felicitaran por el año nuevo.

"Así que... ¿mi sobrino va a ser una mujercita?" – De entre la multitud aparecieron dos rostros recientemente conocidos por muchos pero para la princesa y Seiya ya eran familiares.

"Amy, Rai... ¡que alegría verlas!" – Serena corrió a abrazarlas.

"Es que un pajarito me contó que hoy sabríamos la identidad de nuestra futura princesita, en todo casi yo ya sabia que seria mujer... lo supe con esto" – Le mostró su talismán hecho de una gema muy parecida al rubí, con aquel implemento que usó para usar la radiestesia y encontrar así a la princesa. De todos modos Rai estaba feliz de no haberse equivocado.

"Felicidades Serena" – Amy también fue a abrazarla.

"Serena..." – Seiya la apartó del grupo – "Quiero que hablemos, es algo muy importante..." – El le mostró una cara de preocupación cosa que inquietó a la joven. En seguida fue a avisar que saldría un momento y luego volvió.

Al salir del local subieron al auto y salieron. Al principio no decían nada, Serena estaba muy preocupada, no sabia lo que Seiya tendría que decirle y a juzgar por apariencia se notaba que era algo serio, no se quería imaginar siquiera que algo malo estribera sucediendo. Por otra parte el joven Seiya manejaba el auto solo mirando hacia delante pero en realidad no estaba muy pendiente del transito, estaba mas preocupado de encontrar las palabras correctas para obtener la victoria, necesitaba que ella lo comprendiera y no obtener un 'no' como respuesta. Así llegaron a la misma orilla de la playa en donde siempre Serena solía caminar, claro que el joven Seiya no tenia idea que ella salía a caminar por ahí, es solo que le había parecido muy bella la costa.

"Seiya... ¿me vas a decir lo que esta pasando?" – Al fin la joven se había atrevido a romper el silencio, ambos se habían sentado en uno de los asientos que surcan la costa.

"Serena... yo... no se como empezar..."

"Entonces empieza desde el principio" – Le contestó amablemente la joven con una tierna sonrisa a la cual el joven respondió con una sonrisa mas tímida.

"Cuando supe lo que te había hecho ese…" - Iba a pronunciar una fea palabra pero luego se arrepintió. – "Perdona si soy cruel pero a mi no me pareció del todo malo…" - La joven se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pero de todos modos no quería referirse al tema. – "Verás… yo desde hace mucho tiempo… bueno tu… desde que te conozco que te has llevado parte de mi corazón… yo… desde la primera vez que te vi caí rendido a tus pies y a pesar que después supe quien eras… aun siguió ese sentimiento en mi… Bombón, desde que te vi por primera vez que estoy enamorado de ti… te amo…" - Hace mucho tiempo que la rubia no se sentía así, la verdad es que se sintió la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, estaba muy alagada y ese era un sentimiento que su ex no le había hecho sentir desde hace muchos años, no sabia como explicárselo a su mente pero de alguna manera esas palabras habían hecho recuperar una faceta que ella había creído perdida, la de ser una mujer deseada. A pesar que ya sabia los sentimientos del joven no se comparaba con escucharlos salir de su propia boca.

Se sonrojó, sintió que su alma comenzaba a arder

"_¿Será que yo también me estoy enamorando de él?"_ - Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía pero aun así algo salio de sus labios. – "Seiya…" - Casi en un susurró, sentía que su boca no se podría abrir para nada mas que para darle un beso. ¿Seria un reflejo del embarazo? Su vientre se estremeció.

"No me digas nada Bombón, solo quiero que esta vez me escuches… solo quiero decirte todo lo que está dentro de mi corazón…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou **

"Mina ¿Qué estas haciendo?" - Su compañera de cuarto se había topado con la rubia mientras esta estaba con una maleta sobre la cama, estaba echando toda su ropa rápidamente. Al ver que su rubia amiga no respondía intentó hablarle – "Mina… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" - Al fin la rubia le había puesto atención, la miraba con un rostro cansado y con sus ojos algo desorbitados.

"¿Quieres saber lo que me sucede? ¿Quieres saber que es lo que esta pasando a tus espaldas? Si es que son a tus espaldas porque a mi se me hace que tu sabes mucho mas de lo que aparentas… ¡Pues te diré lo que estoy haciendo!… me voy… ¡me voy donde la verdadera princesa!" - Estaba histérica, estaba como una loca, caminó directamente a su cajonera y de ahí sacó algunas cosas mas para introducirlas en su maletín.

"No puedes irte... no puedes..." – Lita trataba de acercarse a ella para intentar calmarla pero un manotazo propinado por la otra la hizo desistir de tomarle los hombros.

"Tu lo sabes... ¡¡tu lo sabes! ¡¡Sabes muy bien que los quieren matar Serena! ¡¿Como no puedes hacer nada! Como puedes estar así de tranquila..." – Sus ojos se desorbitaban por el exceso de hormonas. – "¿Sabes porque no haces nada? Porque ellos también te lavaron el cerebro... ¡¡tú también quieres la muerte de nuestra Serena! Tú eres..." – No pudo terminar de decir todo lo que estaba dentro de ella porque su compañera la interrumpió pronunciando unas palabras que entre todo su enojo pudo distinguir muy bien. – "¿Que has dicho?"

"Eso... lo que escuchaste... si te vas te matara..." – Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron a mas no poder, se llenaron de lagrimas unas lagrimas que le quemaban las cuencas de los ojos.

"Eso, es mentira... solo lo dices para que no te deje sola..." – Se tapaba los oídos, no quería escuchar nada mas, se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba salir de ahí. Hace un rato había escuchado una conversación que hubiese preferido no oír jamás.

"No. Yo no seria tan baja como para retenerte a mi lado, solo estoy advirtiéndote que si pisas fuera de este lugar sin el permiso de ellos te van a matar"

"Tu lo sabes..." – Corrió hacia la pelicastaña y la tomó de los hombros muy fuertemente haciendo que esta hiciese una mueca de dolor. – "Dime todo lo que sabes ¡¡Te lo exijo!" – La amazona solo giró la cabeza para no toparse con los ojos desquiciados de su rubia amiga, no quería tener que recordarlo, no quería tener que volver a revivir aquellas palabras en su mente, pero aun así después la miró a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lagrimas.

"Si quieres saberlo te lo contaré... pero conste que no voy a advertirte mas, tu sabrás, yo no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte..."

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"_Yo... yo quiero... yo lo quiero... quiero saber si encontró a esa Serena... quiero verlo antes que la encuentre... tal ves así pueda hechizarlo... ¿que estoy diciendo?" – _Se toma la cabeza, estaba en su habitación, estaba completamente sola, a excepción de aquel ser que la miraba detrás del curioso espejo de espinas

"Ese mocoso va a ser tu perdición..." – Aquel del espejo que la miraba con esos ojos completamente negros, estaba preocupado.

"Nunca me había enamorado... nunca había sentido esto dentro de mi... aquel... aquel de los cabellos azabache... de los ojos zafiro... aquel quien me llamó Serena... aquel de nombre Seiya... Su corazón brilla tanto como una estrella"

"Deja de desear lo que no puedes tener... ¿se te olvida todo lo que has pasado por tener todo lo que tienes? ¿Se te olvida tu venganza?"

"Mi venganza..." – La mirada de la muchacha de ojos noche se había clavado en la nada. – "Mi venganza podría esperar..."

"Tu no entiendes... lo que menos tenemos es tiempo..." – La voz apacible de aquel sujeto de pronto sonó mas grave.

"Tienes razón... lo primero es mi venganza a hacia la raza de la Luna y luego... luego mi reinado en el planeta Tierra..."

"¿Has pensado como lo vas a hacer para engañar a tu futuro esposo?"

"Esperaré hasta la boda... luego voy a seguir con el plan, Darien es muy astuto... el solo busca vivir en paz... El no va a querer que yo le haga daño a su ex..."

"Tienes que ir a hacerte un control para que el príncipe de la Tierra vea que esperas una niña"

"Menos mal es una niña... así tendremos un poco mas de tiempo" – Caminó hacia la ventana con balcón, solo abrió las cortinas para ver como un atardecer se formaba en la frontera. De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisa gigante se formó en su rostro. Aquella sombra de los ojos oscuros no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor al ver aquella mirada en los ojos de su aprendiz.

"No lo hagas..." – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que ante su mirada la joven desapareciera dejando sus ropas en el suelo. De entre aquellas ropas salía un animalito muy bello.

_x--------------------------------------------------------_xxxxxxxxx_-------------------------------------------------------x_

"¿No crees que Serena se ha demorado mucho?" – Preguntaba la peliazul mientras tomaba un delicioso helado.

"De seguro que el pequeño Seiya se esta aprovechando de la situación" – Mientras el peliblanco también tomaba un helado.

"Lo siento pero no creo que de resultado, yo conozco a Serena y se que no le dará una oportunidad al joven Seiya pues esta muy dolida, y cada vez que vea a esa criatura se va a acordar de lo que le hizo ese maldito"

"Puede que tengas razón Rai, pero también date cuenta que muchas cosas han pasado, Según lo que nos dijeron a la princesa de la Luna le hicieron lo peor que se le puede hacer a una persona, la traición al corazón."

"¿Lo que les dijeron…" – La peliazul tomó muy en cuenta las palabras del joven Taiki. – "¿Como saben todo lo que le pasó a la princesa?"

"Es simple" – Comenzó a relatar el joven de cabellos blancos – "Un hombre llegó a nuestro planeta en representación de la dinastía Lunar solicitando nuestra presencia en la tierra"

"¡Que! ¿De la dinastía Lunar?" – La Sailor del fuego estaba visiblemente sorprendida por el relato del joven.

"Yaten, ¿podrías decirnos con mas detalle como era el hombre?" – Taiki respondió la pregunta de la peliazul.

"Aquel hombre dijo ser un representante de la dinastía Lunar, una especie de consejero. Le contó a nuestra princesa lo sucedido con la princesa de la Luna, la verdad es que no tuvimos muchas oportunidades de verlo y menos de conversar con el pero..." – Meditó unos instantes tratando de recordar el aspecto del sujeto. – "¿Sabes? El tenia el cabello gris, o blanco... y si no me equivoco tenia una Luna creciente en su frente... igual a la que tiene la princesa Serena cuando se transforma" – Rai estaba mas que sorprendida, no era capas de soltar palabra pues tenia muchas preguntas que luchaban una a una por salir de su boca. La que siguió con las preguntas fue Amy.

"Sorprendente... con eso suman dos..." – La peliazul se sonrojó al ver que ambos jóvenes la miraban ahora con incertidumbre, no entendían las palabras que acababa de decir. – "Jejee... lo que sucede es que coincidentemente una mujer con el símbolo lunar fue en busca de nosotras para que viniéramos a apoyar a nuestra princesa, es muy extraño pues a ustedes les tocó un hombre y a nosotras una mujer. Por eso es muy extraño... se suponía que los habitantes de la Luna habían perecido, solo quedaba Serena..."

"Pero recuerda que desde que apareció la hermana gemela de Serena que todo lo que nos han dicho es mentira... pueden haber mas habitantes, incluso puede que la reina Serenity esté viva..." – las palabras de Rai resonaron en la mente de todos, mientras que desde dentro del local llamado Dulce Corazón estaba una perpleja Felicia que al parecer se había enterado de algo muy importante.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... fue en el aeropuerto, tu despedías a tu novio pues este se iba a Estados Unidos, te vi tan triste... se que lo amaste mucho, se que tal vez aun lo amas pero sé también que nada pierdo con intentarlo..." – Serena solo lo miraba con esa mirada tierna y una sonrisa espontánea, tanto así que ni ella se daba cuenta que estaba sonriendo. El joven se puso algo nervioso cuando la vio a la cara pero se armó de valor, ahora lo que menos tenia que hacer era echarse para atrás con todos sus sentimientos. – "¿Sabes? Yo..." "_Vamos falta tan poco... ¡Tienes que decírselo! No puede pasar nana tienes que decírselo!... _" "Desde hace mucho tiempo que te amo... no sé que es lo que pienses en este momento pero no importa, solo quiero que sepas lo que pasa por mi cabeza, aunque suene absurdo". – En ese momento la miró decididamente a los ojos, estaba dispuesto a decirlo todo, no quería callar mas su alma. – "Cuando ese... se fue a estados unidos y yo te vi tan triste, aunque no me creas, lo único que se me pasaba por la mente era verte sonreír... no me importaba lo que mis hermanos me dijeran, lo único que quería era ver tu sonrisa, a demás de saber tu nombre" – Serena río ante el comentario, eso animó mas al joven pues pensaba que las cosas tomaban buen rumbo.

"Es cierto... no supiste mi nombre... solo me llamaste bombón, y aun cuando lo supiste nunca mas dejaste de llamarme así..." – Fue una sonrisa nostálgica la que se asomó en su rostro mientras veía al radiante sol.

"Bombón..." – Esta vez se acercó peligrosamente hacia la rubia, la tomó de una mano, algo dentro de ambos se sacudió, en uno el corazón y en la otra ambos corazones. – "Lo que yo sentí por ti en ese momento siguió vivo hasta que llegó aquel... y mas aun cuando llegue a mi planeta..." – Esta vez con la otra mano acaricio una mejilla sonrosada de la rubia, esta al sentir la caricia no pudo evitar desear que la acariciara así por siempre. – "Aun en estos días mi corazón late fuerte por ti... quiero decirte que aunque haya pasado todo lo que haya pasado mi amor por ti se mantiene en pie y mas aun ahora esta creciendo como aquel ser que crece dentro de ti..." – Los ojos de la joven se aguaron un poco, pero no mucho – "Quiero... quiero que me des la oportunidad de llenar el vacío que dejó aquel... quiero devolverte la sonrisa que te robaron, quiero..." – No pudo terminar porque unos finos dedos obstruyeron sus labios y pensamientos.

"Seiya" – La joven negó con la cabeza. – "El vacío que dejaron en mi lo esta llenando este bebé que viene en camino... nunca sentí resentimiento hacia mis enemigos, es verdad que me dolió mucho pero... pero aun así seguiré adelante porque debo ser fuerte..." – Las palabras que decía llenaban de orgullo al joven que la observaba, simplemente eran las palabras de una ganadora, de una gran ganadora. – "Ellos nunca me robaron la sonrisa, yo siempre seguiré siendo feliz porque se que no me equivoqué, se que no fue mi error, se que di lo mejor de mi... además tengo el resto de mi vida para rehacerla, y mucho tiempo mas para reírme de Darien" – Escuchar ese nombre causó un efecto en el joven Seiya pero aun mas efecto escuchar lo que ella decía de él.

"¿Reírte de él?" – La joven asintió y luego le dio una sonrisa franca.

"El me excluyó de su vida, él me cambio por mi hermana creyendo que era mejor que yo... ese fue el peor error... él me perdió y en cambio obtuvo lo que merece... sé muy bien que ella es mala, y cuando Darien se dé cuenta... se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida... en cambio yo... estaré felizmente casada... o con muchos hijos, tal vez en la Luna, tal vez en otra galaxia... pero de algo estoy segura... soy mucho mas feliz ahora..."

"¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad...?" – Los ojos del joven comenzaron a brillar visiblemente. – "Digo... espera, no me respondas, no quiero que me mal interpretes, yo solo quiero ayudarte, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que ambos crezcan llenos de felicidad, quiero hacerme cargo del bebé que estas esperando, pero no tienes que responderme ahora... es mas, ese puesto me lo ganaré y con el mas puro de los sentimientos, haré que te enamores de mí... haré que lo que sientas por mi no sea lastima..." – La joven negó con la cabeza, se reía en silencio por los atropellos que daba el joven al hablar.

"Escúchame..." – Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

"Bombón... no me digas nada... por favor... solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, quiero que seas feliz, créeme que si tu estas feliz yo también lo estoy, quiero que si aceptas esta oportunidad que te propongo quiero que seas con toda tu seguridad... no te preocupes porque no importa el tiempo que pase... yo lograré que ese pequeño ser que tienes en tu vientre... me llame papá" – Esta vez Serena estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia que decir, estaba anonadada, todo lo que había pasado en ese momento la había dejado aturdida... ¿seria posible?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Hey Bombón, mira" – En un lado de la calle había un heladero en su carrillo de helados, no pudo evitar salir corriendo de ahí en dirección donde esta el heladero.

"Porque no me dejaste terminar... yo te iba a decir que si... pero si es lo que quieres..." – Dijo casi en un susurro, el joven que estaba a unos metros, la saludaba desde su distancia, le guiñaba un ojo y ella también lo saludaba.

Tristemente para la desgracia de ambos no eran los únicos que estaban gozando de una conversación, más bien alguien mas estaba cerca de ellos, alquilen que al escuchar todo eso no pudo evitar sentir como el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Serena sintió una presencia extraña tras ella, algo que le dio mucho miedo, dio vuelta la cabeza con mucho temor pues temía que al hacerlo algo le pasara. Con sumo cuidado giró la cabeza, ahí se encontraba un gato, un gato gris que tenia unas marcas oscuras en la frente, la rubia al verla se vio obligada a refregar sus ojos, no daba crédito a lo que veía, y al abrirlos de nuevo esta criatura ya no estaba, pero su mirada se quedó grabada en su mente, una mirada oscura con odio o resentimiento.

"¡Bombón! Ya llegue ¿Te gusta?" – Ofreciéndole un helado de cono.

"¡Mmmm que rico!"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"Ahhhh..." – Suspiraba un joven que paseaba por las calles de la gran metrópolis, La gente al verlo pasar por las calles lo miraba muy extrañados, nadie se imaginaba como podía hacerlo para tener una coleta tal larga... para ser hombre, pero por otra parte un montón de muchachas al verlo se derretían... como no hacerlo si era el fantástico Seiya Kou. Al joven sin embargo esto no le importaba, solo se limitó a sonreír a algunas chicas, no podía resistir hacerlo. Tenia muchos deseos de estar solo tranquilo y conversar con su mente cosa que en su hogar no podría hacer pues ya calculaba que a esa hora sus hermanos estarían histéricos buscándolo, agradeció en ese momento no haberse comprado aquel celular de ultima generación...

De pronto algo llamó su atención, pasó por una farmacia y no pudo evitar mirar en la vitrina artículos de bebé... sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

"Señorita..." – Se dirigió a una mujer que atendía la sección de medicamentos. – "¿Me podría decir todo lo que necesita un bebé recién nacido?"

"Enseguida joven..." – La mujer al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír, primeramente por lo guapo del chico y después melancólicamente, ya eran muchos los padres jóvenes habían en ese país. Después de decirle todo lo que necesitaba un bebé recién nacido el joven pidió que todo aquello lo multiplicara por cinco y que se lo vendiera. En ese momento a la mujer casi quedó en estado de shock. Pero tuvo que reaccionar, después de todo le vendría muy bien vender esa cantidad.

Después de salir de la farmacia repleto de bolsas se fue directo a su carro el cual estaba estacionado unas cuantas calles mas abajo y dejó todo eso ahí. Luego subió unas cuantas calles con el coche y luego decidió que iría a una tienda exclusiva de bebés... le preguntó a cada persona y donde podrá encontrar dicha tienda y así llegó hasta una que dice 'Bebé House' ¡Una gran tienda! Donde se encontraba todo lo que un bebé necesitaría, al entrar en lo primero que se fijó fue en una revista que decía 'Padres Okey' La encontró interesante, después de todo el no tiene idea de los cuidados de un bebé... entró a la tienda y pidió todas las revistas en donde salieran los cuidados de un bebé, realmente estaba entusiasmado y tenia poco tiempo para saber mas.

Al salir de la tienda se cruzó con un felino. Seiya al verlo no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar aquella como cicatriz oscura que estaba en su frente, lo miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío, el gato maulló pero un maullido muy extraño así como 'Rauuuu'. Seiya sintió que ese ser repelía su escénica, necesitaba alejarse del animal... a simple vista pudo captar que era un ser malvado pero no le dio mucha importancia pues hay muchos seres de malos sentimientos en el mundo, incluso animales. Se fue a su coche y arrancó el motor.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

_Gracias Seiya..._

_Tu siempre has estado conmigo... siempre has estado apoyándome... _

_Tienes razón... tu siempre has tenido la razón..._

_Sé que lo que siento por ti es algo mas que amistad... pero podrá ser amor?_

_No importa... tengo mucho tiempo para descubrirlo. _

En ese momento todos llegan a la casa y se encuentran con una Serena sola escuchando música. De los recién llegados hubo un grupo que se acercó a ella para saludarla.

"¿Y las chicas?" – Preguntó al ver que no habían llegado con ellas. Felicia respondió.

"Se aburrieron de esperarte"

"Ni que hubieran estado muy aburridas..." – Agregó George, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises.

"¿Porque lo dices?" – Serena hizo un gesto con las manos a lo que todos entendieron.

"Mmmm... bueno solo la de pelo azul con el mas alto... al parecer los otros dos no están ni ahí" – Respondió nuevamente el joven.

"Es porque aun esperan a sus amores... aunque se hayan ido por el mal camino..." – En ese momento Serena recordó a su amiga rubia. Se preguntó como estaría.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"¿Ese es el plan?... si es así acepto..." – Dijo resignada la rubia de moña roja.

"¿No te vas a arrepentir?" – Lita le estiró la mano.

"No me voy a arrepentir..." – Respondió con la otra mano estrechándolas.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"Hey ¿Que esta pasando aquí?" - Un joven muy apuesto entraba al departamento donde vive con sus dos hermanos, al entra en el pudo notar como sus éramos estaban muy divertidos, estaban en la mesa comiendo pizza con… Amy y Rai.

"A la hora que llegas hermanito…"

"Parece que te quedaste bajo la mesa…" - Añadió el de cabellos blancos.

"¿Y ustedes no deberían estar histéricos porque no llegaba?" - Frunció el seño. Pronto todos se dieron cuenta que llevaba unas bolsas en las manos, muchas para ser exacto.

"Joven Seiya… ¿y esas bolsas?"

"No me digas que te dieron esos ataques de consumidores compulsivos…"

"No molestes enano y ven a ayudarme que esto pesa" - De inmediato todos lo fueron a ayudar.

"¿Y esto? Son…"

"¡Cosas de bebé!" - Terminó de agregar Rai a lo que había comenzado a decir Amy.

"No puedo creer lo que has hecho" - Le regañó Taiki en su pose de 'Parece que se te zafó un tornillo'

"¿A poco y no te crees el padre de la criatura eh?" - Le codeó el mas bajito al acercarse a este.

"¿Y que si lo hago?"

"Diría que…" - Taiki iba a decir algo pero no quiso terminar de hacerlo pues vio como la peliazul se adelanto llegando donde el joven.

"¿Sabes Seiya? Yo creo que vas a tener muchas posibilidades… a una mujer siempre se le conquista ayudándola en lo que mas ama… y no hablo de le hayas regalado todo esto, sino que le vas a demostrar el profundo afecto que le tienes a ese niño.

"No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que mi mejor amiga va a tener otra oportunidad, es verdad a mi nunca me caíste bien porque siempre te vi como un obstáculo para obtener el futuro que estaba trazado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que este era el futuro, y si a Serena la haces feliz entonces cuentas con mi apoyo… joven Seiya"

"Bien… no me queda mas que decirte que ojala que tengas mucha paciencia, porque criar a un niño requiere de mucho trabajo" - Se limitó a decir seriamente el de cabellos castaños, aun no estaba convencido del todo con esa idea pero prefería no discutir pues si su diva lo decía es porque ella ve que en la vida de su pequeño hermano las puertas se están abriendo.

"¡Eres un verdadero caso!" - Yaten le pegó una palmada en la espalda cosa que le hizo remover los pensamientos al joven.

"¡Me acabo de acordar de algo! Voy y vuelvo…" - Se dirigió a su habitación pero repentinamente se detuvo y se devolvió – "Taiki ¿Me podrías prestar tu celular?" - Este se vio resignado a hacerlo, una vez mas se recordó reprocharlo para el día siguiente, cuando no estuvieran las señoritas.

"Te dijimos que te compraras ese celular"

"Lo sé lo siento… ¿hey y me preparan algo para comer?" - A las dos jóvenes se les asomo una gota mientras que los Kou se cayeron de espalda.

En el dormitorio de Seiya.

"Hola mi princesa… no te preocupes, aunque igual me costó encontrar el numero pero no importa… solo te llamaba para que no se te olvidara llamar a tu madre…. Se muy bien que allá es de madrugada pero tienes que hacerlo….. yo sabia que se te iba a olvidar… pero…. Bien ¿me lo prometes? Bien…. Mañana me cuentas…. Si… esta bien… adiós Bombón…"

Y sin mas luego de eso se puso a pensar hasta que sus ojos se toparon con cierta revista que no había soltado de las manos, no sabia porque pero la tenia y nunca la dejo de lado, seria que tenia muy presente eso de leerla y no bien prefirió leer en vez de ir a comer, total ya sabia que si quería algo lo tendría que hacer el mismo… tal ves llamaría a un centro de comida rápida y arreglaría aquel problema pero por mientras.

Miró la portada de la revista, un hermoso bebé con muy poco pelo, de ojos azules y muy gordito, este bebé sonreía, tras él estaba un hombre que lo sujetaba y tras este estaba la mujer abrazando a ambos. Todos se veían muy felices. Seiya quería lograr ser como aquella pareja con el bebé. Abrió la primera pagina de dicha revista.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"Es cierto…" - Suspiraba la joven desde su habitación… cuando el joven Seiya la había llamado tuvo que coger el teléfono inalámbrico y aun lo tenia en el dormitorio. "¿_Que sucedería si la llamara? De seguro estaría dormida… Pero se muy bien que le agradaría saber de mi… a demás esto es algo que llevo pensando hace muchos días… Tengo que hacerlo… Debo llamarla…. Es justo para ella… Ohh… que me diría… Es algo que tendré que averiguar." _

Y sin mas tomó aquel inalámbrico y marcó un numero conocido por ella, si no se equivocaba este aun seguía siendo el numero de su antigua casa. Marcó una vez pero por nerviosismo pulso otra tecla y se vio forzada a colgar… nuevamente aun mas temblorosa…

"_Vamos tu puedes! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡¡Es solo un teléfono!"_

Al fin… había marcado el numero, se acercó cuidadosamente el auricular hacia el oído esperando que diera el tono, sabia que había un teléfono en el estante al lado de la cama de su madre y que esta no demoraría en contesta… el teléfono dio tono…. 1…. 2….

"¿_Hola?"_

"Mama…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola mis queridas lectoras, se que fui una verdadera demonio con todo esto de no actualizar…. En fin ofrezco mis disculpas y les doy mis razones. Primero que nada todo este tiempo fue porque quería actualizar mis demás historias, esta además merecía un descanso. Luego me topé con que llegó una tal "Roja" a tratar de sacar mis historias y como yo hace tanto tiempo que la había hecho así con este formato me dio demasiada flojera tener que corregirla desde el principio…. Luego de eso me ocurrió lo mas maravilloso que se me pudiera ocurrir… me llegó la luz divina! Invente otra historia y me di cuenta que yo también podía hacer un universo alterno y para mi sorpresa tubo muy buena aceptación, por ultimo aun no actualizaba porque estoy tratando de arreglar el formato de esta historia antes que me la saquen.

Bueno y para que no digan que soy una sin vergüenza aquí les traigo algo que se muy bien que les va a gustar… se acuerdan que hace un tiempo atrás les envié una hermosa imagen en donde salen todos los personajes de esta nueva serie… ahora les traigo lo que todos esperaban… cha cha cha channnnnn….! Para todas las fans de Serena/Seiya una imagen especial pero no les diré de que se trata porque es una sorpresa pero tengo la impresión que esto no se lo esperarían… no de mi que soy una devota fan de Serena/Darien y de eso muchas se habrán dado cuenta…

Como se fijan la historia ha dado un vuelco inesperado, incluso para mi, pero como soy la autora me doy el lujo de hacer lo que quiero! Jajajajaj! Evalúen esta parte mis queridas lectoras… y díganme por favor si es que les pareció buena o muy mala! Es que de verdad no sabia como ordenar mis ideas, solo quiero mostrar la parte paternal del joven Seiya… por otra parte tengo algunos planes mas con Serena… no ya no hay mas sufrimiento ni destroces de cabeza por parte de Serena, ella al fin comprendió que debe luchar por su hija que viene en camino. La pregunta y una pregunta para ustedes personalmente… ¿Ustedes les gustaría que apareciera Darien reclamando la paternidad de la criatura? ¿Cómo se verían Seiya y Darien compitiendo por ser el mejor papá? Aunque a mi me queda claro quien va a serlo. Bueno es una pregunta para ustedes para que lo evalúen.

Hey si quieren la imagen de Serena/Seiya solo me lo dicen y yo se las mando. Bueno para todas aquella que me han dejado Reviews ya es hora que les conteste y les diga lo agradecida que estoy de contar con su apoyo! Gracias!

Comenzare con las dedicatorias...

**Moonmoore: **Hola! Como has estado! Bueno aquí te contesto, es cierto, mi pareja favorita siempre va a ser Serena/Darien ,es porque jamás di crédito que el Joven Kou destruyera esa fantasia, pero por otra parte quise mostrar un seiya distinto, un seiya paternal y con tal que Serena sea feliz con eso yo también soy feliz... a demás que tengo muchas ideas mas para mas adelante, igualmente espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que veas hasta donde puede llegar esa Katsue. Que planeara ahora?

**Shary: **Mi Sha-Chan! Como has estado amiga, aunque ne estos últimos días hemos estado mas comunicadas que nunca! Jajajaaja... bueno aquí te lanzo este fantástico capitulo porque conociendo a la fan N° 1 se muy bien que este capitulo te gustó mucho... Si! Quiero ver a mi joven Seiya como padre de esa criatura, como ves parece que las cosas van bien... y que te parece la sorpresa que nos dio Katsue? A poco y anda babosa por el Kou? Bueno ahí me dices como te pareció y si es que tienes una buena idea... o algo así... que opinas los lanzo a la carrera de cantantes de nuevo o los dejo solo como gente normal? Hay! Si no aguanto los deseos que tengo de hacer la escena de parto... te imaginas a Seiya acompañándola en ese momento? Te imaginas cuando vea a su "Hija"? yo de solo imaginarlo se me nubla la mente! Bueno Shary que estés bien y acuérdate que tengo esta imagen que esta de lujo!

**Yelitza: **Bien que bueno que te tomaste el tiempo y leíste esta historia, la verdad es que me enorgullezco mucho de esta... bien como les digo a todas yo estoy tratando de mostrar un Seiya paternal, ese rasgo que nadie le da, la figura deb hombre fuerte sin dejar de lado su simpatía y ternura. Es cierto tengo una mente macabra... y como ves las cosas van a empeorar ahora que Katsue anda a la siga de Seiya!

**Paola: **Bien siento que en este capitulo no avance mucho pero estoy conforme. Asi es aquí esta el joven Kou a salvar la situación, muero por ver la cara de Darien cuando se entere, pero eso que importa, lo importante es que Serena y el bebé estén bien... ahora lo único que falta es avisarle a su madre.

**Destino: **Jajaja! Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar, parece que a varios les tocó esa situación, gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó este capi, solo quiero que este capi te haya gustado aun mas, y bueno nos leemos en el próximo capi que sigas bien! Goza el verano que yo también estoy tratando de gozar!

**Serenity-Princess:** Que bueno que encontraste la historia, agradezco mucho tus comentarios y espero verte pronto por este fic, al parecer también eres adicta a la relación serena/seiya y lo hice específicamente por eso, te gusta la parte paternal? Bien ahora solo nos queda esperar a ver que es lo que hara esa arpia ahora que averiguo la verdad, si es que en verdad escuchó la conversación.

**Lady Ann: **Siento mucho decepcionarte pero es que la idea principal de esta historia era poner a seiya como el reemplazante, aunque si quieres historias de Serena/Darien entonces visita mis otras dos historias que están muy buenas. En fin espero que sigas leyendo y arriba Seiya como papá!

**Sinope: **Siii... mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, se me hace que algunas cositas malas anduviste hacinado pero aya tu... que bueno que te gustó este capitulo, espero que sigas adelante con esta historia, especialmente ahora que se pone buenísima!

**Sheccid: **Hola Serena! Como estas! Pronto subo una imagen de Serena Y Darien muy erótica por cierto pero es muy hermosa! Bien aquí va todo. Sip como siempre Seiya al rescate pero como te dije antes esto es solo una excepción pues solo quiero rescatar la parte paterna del joven, bien si leí tu correo aunque de eso fue hace mucho tiempo asi que muchas gracias, y espero que ahora tengas muchos ánimos, por cierto leí el nuevo capitulo y estuve genial, muy intrigante, actualiza pronto!

**Neo-gaby:** Jejeje! Aquí cumplí tus deseos o mejor dicho el deseo de la gran mayoría, ahora Serena tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz, la parte de Seiya como padre la quiero poner lo mas tierna que se pueda. Bueno nos leemos luego o nos comunicamos por chat!

**Kendra Duvoa: **Hola aquí estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones al máximo! Aquí he ido a nadar a flotar a... de todo! Si! Definitivamente es todo lo que todas querían, aquí viene Seiya al rescate para asegurar la felicidad de Serena y de su bebé. Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado así que nos seguiremos leyendo pronto!

**Neo-Moon-Urano:** Que te puedo decir, Darien escogió ese camino y el fue el tonto que escogió a la hermana de Serena creyendo que era mejor que ella y ahora que Serena quiere ser feliz esta pensando en otra vida, no es justo que este sufriendo por todo lo que le han hecho, mas bien merece el apoyo de sus amigos. Que te pareció la parte en donde Mina y Lita conversan?

**DiPao:** Bueno bueno bueno pero no te enojes... a petición tuya y nadie mas que tuya se ha subido este capitulo antes que me demandes! Esta muy bien que te haya gustado pero por favor no quiero saber de mas demandas! No! Bueno ahí me cuentas que te pareció este capitulo, ahora se pone mas interesante!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:** Ehhhhh... cálmate un poquito! No vas desearles la muerte a todos, como se desarrollara mi historia si estos mueren... estaré quebrada! Ya no tendrá emoción, estoy de acuerdo que esa katsue debería morir pero ella no mas vale? Ok espero que te haya gustado este capitulo bye!

Y para todas las que quieran la imagen de Seiya y serena me la piden no mas y se las mando por correo, eso si es en blanco y negro pero en mi opinión se ve mas romántico!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**20 – Ene - 2005**


	13. De Compras

Hola chicas, lo siento mucho, se que me he ausentado con esta historia, que me he preocupado menos de esta, pero aquí me ven subiendo un capitulo mas… no lo se pero me agrada mucho la idea de que Serena vaya a ser madre es por eso que este capitulo será un poco mas emotivo con respecto a la maternidad y Seiya ocupara un lugar muy importante en el.

Espero que este capitulo les guste muchísimo porque me ha costado un poquito hacerlo y he tratado de poner todo de mi para lograrlo, no es que me falte inspiración es solo que las palabras… y el tiempo… todo eso se suma. Pero he aquí una respuesta, ahí me dicen ustedes si es que les gusto ok?

Ahh este es el capitulo mas largo de todos…

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ¡que más quisiera yo! Este animé pertenece a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi ¡te adoramos! No obstante los personajes nuevos que ustedes no conocen (Katsue, Felicia y sus hermanas, los habitantes de El Circulo y los Kebass) son propiedad de la genial Tania Rybertt! (Quien les escribe jeje)…**_

_Mamá… ¿Qué habrá sentido mi madre? _

_Supongo que lo mismo que siento yo ahora…._

_Felicidad, ansiedad… deseo._

_Llevarte en mi cuerpo es algo especial,_

_Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida,_

_A pesar de todo me ciento mas pura cargando un ángel en vientre._

_Lo que diga o piense el mundo no importa,_

_Ellos no importan…_

_Solo tu felicidad importa. _

_Que me apunten con el dedo no importa,_

_Me siento orgullosa de este estado_

_¿Por qué no he de estarlo? _

_A pesar de todo eres el fruto del amor _

_Y como todo fruto he de cuidarte._

_Jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi._

_Hoy y para siempre seré tu protectora,_

_Seré tu amiga…Tu madre._

_Camino con mi mano sobre ti, no me canso de hacerlo._

_El viento juega con mi cabello, el mar…_

_Ambos te dan la bienvenida, lo se_

_Puedo sentirlo. _

_No me siento distinta, me siento especial. Afortunada. _

_Te estremeces, también puedo sentirlo, _

_Estas ansiosa al igual que yo. _

_Pareciera como si fuera ayer que me entere de tu llegada. _

_Quien iba a pensar que ha pasado rápido el tiempo._

_Quiero tenerte en mis brazos._

_Que nadie nos moleste._

_Te acaricio nuevamente, no me canso de hacerlo._

_El viento me guía…_

_Me guía a un maravilloso futuro a tu lado._

_Mira… ¿lo ves?_

_Ahí esta, con una hermosa flor en sus manos._

_¿Lo sentiste? _

_Nos ha regalado esa flor, _

_A ti y a mi._

_Te estremeces nuevamente._

_Ambas sentimos lo mismo._

_Algún día aquel hombre que me lleva de la mano…_

_Te llevara a ti también._

Serena había despertado de lo que fue el sueño mas maravilloso que había tenido en mucho tiempo, se levantó mas tarde que de costumbre. Caminó hasta el ropero en donde escogió un lindo vestido, se lo puso sobre el pijama para ver en el espejo si es que le quedaba bien, sonrió. Una vez puesto se contemplo detenidamente en el espejo, definitivamente cada día que pasaba se le notaba mas el embarazo, se sentía feliz por ello.

TOC TOC TOC.

- Adelante… - Dijo Serena aun viéndose en el espejo, pensaba en como peinarse el día de hoy.

- Buenos días Serena, te traje el desayuno porque hoy te levantaste mas tarde… - Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y luego se quedó parada mirando a la rubia, se quitó las gafas que tenia puestas.

- Hola Felicia… - Le respondió al saludo muy contenta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Estoy aquí porque tenemos que hablar.

- Es cierto. – Su semblante cambio por otro mas serio. – Que te pasa con Seiya?

- Sabes que a ti no te puedo mentir… el tiene algo extraño, desconfío de él… - Serena se rió un poco.

- Pero como vas a desconfiar de él… es la única persona que ha estado a mi lado siempre… - Sirviéndose un poco de leche.

- No tienes que hacerme caso, es solo que te estoy contando mis inquietudes, no dudo que realmente quiera protegerte… pero en su mirada veo algo mas… algo que no puedo descifrar… eso es lo que me hace desconfiar de él.

- No tienes que preocuparte de él… yo confió plenamente en Seiya, el nunca me haría daño. – Ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos, el semblante de la pelicastaña cambio a uno de tristeza.

- Estas mucho tiempo con ese joven, podrían hacerte daño, podrían hacerle daño al bebé.

- Seiya jamás dejaría que algo me sucediera y menos al bebé porque me ama. – Ante esas palabras Felicia no supo que decir, quedó completamente sorprendida y salio de la habitación de inmediato. La rubia no entendió porque de su actitud.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Al otro lado del mundo ya era cerca de las dos de la tarde, el día estaba muy nublado y dentro de la habitación del doctor Chiba no había nadie, lo único que cobraba vida a parte del espejo era el movimientote ula ula que daban las cortinas al compás del viento, las ventanas no se habían serrado en toda la noche y el ser que habitaba dentro del espejo tampoco parecía haber descansado mucho.

De pronto un gatito de color gris se asoma por el balcón de dicha habitación, el gato se veía tambaleante, tenia una horrenda marca en la frente como u a cicatriz oscura. El ser que habita dentro del espejo la reconoció de inmediato. El animal fue cubierto de luz y en un abrir y serrar de ojos el bicho se había reemplazado por una bellísima mujer de cabellos plata y ojos como la noche. Estaba completamente desnuda, solo su cabello cubría sus pechos. Sin decir una sola palabra avanzó hasta su armario y saco lo primero que encontró, un vestido negro con tirantes hasta las rodillas. Se ató su cabello a una moña baja dejando que este arrastrara por el piso de la habitación.

Todo lo que hacia lo hacia de mala gana, gimiendo, refunfuñando, tirando cosas, el ser del espejo no decía ni hacia nada, simplemente ya sabia todo lo que había pasado. Solo esperaba que ella le dijera algo. Al fin después de gritar y hacer todo lo que quiso se fue a parar justo en frente del espejo, lo tomó por las orillas, no le importaba que se hiriera con las espinas, nunca había sentido el dolor.

- Tu siempre lo supiste! Porque nunca me dijiste nada! – De pronto una poderosa energía salio del espejo empujando a la joven unos metros hasta caer sobre la cama.

- Nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mi en ese tono o lo lamentaras… - La joven poso su mano sobre el vientre, ese golpe de energía pudo haberle costado todo lo que ella quería. Se calmó, volvió a ponerse trató de controlar sus impulsos.

- Porque jamás me dijiste que ella también estaba embarazada. Que esperabas que Darien lo supiera y me dejara por ella?

- El príncipe de la Tierra ya lo sabe. – La mirada de la joven cambio por una de horror y sorpresa.

- Q-que estas… diciendo…

- Lo que escuchaste mi querida Katsue…

- Porque jamás me lo dijiste! – Volvió a perder el control de sus emociones pero esta vez no de su cuerpo.

- Ves que el Príncipe te haya dejado?

- …No… - Respondió de mala gana.

- Eso quiere decir que no te dejara. Por lo menos no por ahora.

- A que te refieres con que no por ahora?

- El príncipe esta adquiriendo mas poder con el cristal Dorado que despertaste en él, algún día se dará cuenta…

- No! El no se dará cuenta de nada! – Golpeo las sabanas de su cama con toda la furia contenida.

- Lo que tienes que hacer en primer lugar es controlarte porque si no él se dará cuenta mas rápido – Pausó un momento y espero que la joven se sentara - … Lo segundo que hay que hacer es evitar que tenga contacto alguno con la princesa de la Luna. Te casaras lo antes posible con el príncipe de la Tierra y te lo llevaras lejos. – La joven lo escuchaba sin decir o hacer nada. - Actos como el que hiciste anoche son letales para nuestro plan, tuve que sedar al príncipe para que no se diera cuenta de tu huida… tienes que ser mas cuidadosa… De la princesa de la Luna yo me encargaré cuando sea el momento, te mantendré alerta cada vez que sea necesario… Nunca volverás a ver a ese joven… te lo prohíbo…

- Sabes que jamás te aré caso con respecto a eso, tu dependes de mi tanto como yo dependo de ti, tu me has puesto estas condiciones, la ultima te la pongo yo a ti… Dejaras a esa estrella fugaz para mi… - La criatura que estaba dentro del espejo no le quedó otra opción que asentir.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Las chicas se habían quedado en el departamento de los Kou, de ahora en adelante habían quedado de acuerdo en vivir juntos. Las chicas quedarían en un dormitorio, Taiki y Yaten en otro y Seiya… bueno con el no hubo caso se quedó en su habitación ya que necesitaba harto espacio para lo que había comprado.

Despertaron muy temprano, tenían muchos planes, entre ellos.

- Vamos a tener que ir a sacar el dinero que esta en nuestras cuentas en Japón.

- Taiki tiene razón, no creo que volvamos por allá.

- Pero no creen que podría ser peligroso, digo porque allá esta esa mujer… - Amy les decía a los dos mayores Kou.

- No te preocupes Amy, cuidaré a Taiki como si fuera mi hermano… - Ambos se sonrojaron al comentario de Seiya, este se levantaba del sillón después de haber leído casi todas las revistas que había comprado, estaba casi completamente instruido.

- ¬¬UUUUUU

- No se porque lees tanto – Le preguntó Rai algo divertida –… Ser padre o madre no es algo que se deba aprender en los libros… es algo que nace de aquí – Señalándose el corazón. – Desafortunadamente mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y mi padre era un importante político, nunca tubo tiempo para mi… y murió solo por ello.

- Lo que Rai trata de decirte – intervino la Sailor del agua – Es que padre no es quien te da la vida, si no quien te enseña la vida… nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, es algo que se aprende con el tiempo, te veo preocupado, te veo atento a las necesidades de Serena y del bebé… eso es lo que una mujer necesita. – Taiki escuchaba muy atento esas palabras, de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su ser… ¿Yo también podría ser padre… alguna vez?

- Gracias chicas… estoy muy feliz de contar con su apoyo. – Seiya se veía muy feliz, tenia un rostro nuevo, como todo aquel quien le cambia le vida. – Hey a propósito Bombón quedó de llamar a su mamá anoche.

- ¿Que! – Todos visiblemente sorprendidos.

- Le va a contar a la señora Ikuko? – Dijo Rai quien no cabía en su asombro.

- Le va a contar que esta embarazada? – Añadió Amy

- Su mamá no sabe quien es ella en verdad no es cierto? – Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

- No, no se que suceda con esto ahora. – Amy estaba preocupada.

- No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré con mi bombón.

- A propósito de ir a Japon… ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de ver a las demás? – Amy hace un rato estaba con esa duda, según lo que había escuchado hace algunos días ellos pasaron por Japón antes de llegar a este país.

- Vimos a Lita y a Mina – Se apresuro a decir el de ojos azules.

- Es que anoche soñamos con ellas… es curioso pero ambas despertamos al mismo tiempo… - Prosiguió la sacerdotisa.

- Estaban arrepentidas, lloraban sangre… las vimos morir… - Apoyó con vos de ultratumba.

- Ella las mató… - Los tres hermanos quedaron asombrados, Yaten inmediatamente serró los ojos, Rai observaba esa reacción mientras que los demás estaban visiblemente angustiados por la situación. De pronto Yaten abre los ojos.

- No se preocupen por ellas, ambas están vivas… - Se mareo un poco y se vio obligado a sostenerse la cabeza con las manos.

- Te encuentras bien? – Su hermano se apresuró a ver como se encontraba.

- Si Taiki, no te preocupes, estoy bien… están vivas… están tristes… solas. – Sin mucho sentimiento, mas bien sin ningun sentimiento.

- Como puedes saberlo? – Preguntaron ambas.

- Solo me guié por la esencia de las Sailors. Las encontré… y eso, estan vivas. – No le quiso dar mas importancia al asunto y siguió tomándose su desayuno a pesar del gran dolor de cabeza que le había dado por hacer ese gran esfuerzo. Rai solo lo miraba.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Dos jóvenes con traje de marinero paseaban por unos enormes corredores, sus miradas indicaban complicidad, caminaban tranquilamente, nada hacia suponer que sus intenciones desde hace algunas horas habian cambiado. Caminaban haciendo guardia por el ala oeste, el sitio donde estaban las recamaras de las outers, según las jóvenes estas deberían estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea estar durmiendo, estar con su "princesa" por ejemplo.

Pasaron por el primer dormitorio que correspondería al de Haruka, Nada. Al frente de aquel estaba el de Michiru, Nada. Pero pronto hubo algo que detuvo la atención de ambas. En el dormitorio del fondo habían ruidos, mas bien parecían gemidos, se acercaron cautelosamente, aquellos gemidos de pronto se les hicieron familiares, de igual manera conservaron la calma. Miradas cómplices nuevamente que indicaban que escucharían tras la puerta. Pudieron escuchar cosas sorprendentes.

- Hotaru aun no despierta, debemos hacer algo, hace muchísimo tiempo que esto no le pasaba. – La mujer de cabellos arena por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba preocupada, una de sus manos estaban sobre la frente de la pequeña Sailor de la destrucción que yacía casi inerte sobre su lecho, lo único que se oía de ella eran esos gemidos casi demasiados escandalosos para una niña de su edad (Ustedes entienden no? ;))

- Que mas se puede hacer, ahora no tenemos mas que su presencia para saber el futuro… mi espejo dejó de mostrármelo hace algunas semanas. – Al escuchar eso las dos jóvenes que estaban tras la puerta no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la situación, eso era algo que no sabían. Pero lo que de todas maneras las sorprendería mas seria lo que iban a escuchar.

- Apenas podemos transformarnos, esto es algo preocupante, y sobretodo me preocupa el no saber lo que sucederá en el futuro. – Que? Que era a lo que se refería la Sailor del tiempo? A caso… No, no podía ser esa la respuesta… A caso… - La puerta del tiempo no me ha dejado entrar… es como si hubiera cambiado de cerradura… es como… Si esta llave ya no sirviera – Señalando el cetro granate que estaba apoyado en la pared como si tan solo fuera un articulo cualquiera.

- Tenemos que avisarle a la princesa, no podemos seguir así! – La sailor del viento cxomensó a desesperarse, se puso de pie y paseo por toda la habitación, era ya muy sabido el carácter de la rubia… pero esto de verla desesperada realmente era preocupante. Hotaru volvió a gemir de repente.

- Calma pequeña, tienes que ser fuerte… - Mientras la joven de cabello rizado le acariciaba la frente y le hablaba con voz maternal…

- No podemos avisarle a la princesa, ella ya tiene muchos problemas… a demás tiene que estar tranquila en su estado… es muy peligroso que use su energía. – Dijo calmadamente la dama del tiempo.

- Ahhhgg…. – Nuevamente Hotaru comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, se sacudía como si fuera epiléptica. Las Sailors trataron de sujetarla pues estaba como poseída por un demonio, sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, el sudor corría por sus cien como una cascada. De pronto una gran corriente de energía salio de su cuerpo empujando a las Sailors, estas quedaron pegadas a la pared. En ese instante la pequeña se sentó, sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente a negros. – _Debemos proteger a nuestra princesa… su bebé esta en peligro… Proteger a la pequeña princesa de la Luna, protegerla de su progenitor… de las garras del mal… castigo hacia las traidoras quienes vieron en su reflejo la verdad, solo vieron mentiras… castigo a las que viajaron al otro lado del espejo… la maldad solo se ve en sus ojos noche… _- Repentinamente la pequeña como si hubiese sido empujada por una fuerza extraña dio de nuevo en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida… no despertaría en mucho tiempo.

- Q-que… es lo que acaba…? – Las Sailors se miraron entre si, cada una mas sorprendida que la otra, a penas se pudieron poner de pie. Se sentaron para poder digerir la información, la verdad es que todo estaba confuso, y lo peor de todo que esas palabras lejos de darles consuelo les daba temor… mucho temor. La Sailor del tiempo de pronto bajó la mirada.

- Saben?... ahora que lo pienso mejor… - comenzó a reír, la verdad es que la ocasión no ameritaba reírse de esa manera, sus otras compañeras no decían una sola palabra. La risa de la Sailor luego se volvió desquiciada, completamente desquiciada. Las otras dos solo la miraban sin decir una sola palabra. - … La ultima vez que vi en el espejo… vi que nuestra princesa estaba embarazada… jajajajjajajaj!... – Nuevamente parecía haber perdido el control pero repentinamente su vos cambio a la habitual, fría y escalofriante. - … Dime Neptune que fue lo que viste en el espejo cuando me anunciaste la llegada de la otra princesa?

- Pa-para que lo quieres saber…? – Preguntó tímidamente, no obtuvo respuesta, la mujer tomó su espejo, lo miró con nostalgia, lo acaricio por las orillas, las otras dos solo la miraban. - … vi que nuestra princesa… la antigua princesa se miraba en un espejo muy grande… - Acaricio ahora el cristal de dicho espejo recordando como si fuera ayer que vio esa imagen. – Vi a la nueva princesa frente a aquel espejo, sus cabellos plata… su insignia lunar… acariciando su abultado vientre… supe en ese mismo instante lo que debía hacer…

- Y que tiene que ver eso?... Responde Setsuna!

- Jajajajaja! - Nuevamente esa estruendosa risa. Las dos Sailors que estaban tras la puerta no podían dar crédito a lo que decían ni hacían, especialmente la Sailor del tiempo. - … Siempre he querido saber que viste en el reflejo de aquel espejo…

- El reflejo? – Haruka no entendió la pregunta y miró a su compañera que de un momento a otro abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus orbes. Se asustó, miró nuevamente en aquel espejo de Neptune como si pudiera ver esa imagen, iba a abrir la boca pero nada quería salir de sus labios.

- Responde Neptune, es importante… - Nuevamente la voz de ultratumba de la sailor del tiempo irrumpio los pensamientos de la Sailor de las profundidades marinas.

- Yo-… a- no puede ser… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, las Sailors tras la puerta estaban mas que ansiosas. La joven volvió a abrir los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lagrimas - …. Como no me pude dar cuanta antes…. Como! - Haruka corrió en sus auxilio a tomarle las manos antes que con estas se arrancara todo el cabello. Michiru parecía haberse vuelto loca. La rubia la comenzó a zamarrear para que recobrara la cordura.

- Michiru por favor responde, esto es importante…. Reacciona! – Le dio una cachetada bastante despacio para lo que acostumbra a dar ella. Michiru pareció reaccionar, se miraron a los ojos, la primera con rostro de preocupación y la segunda con lagrimas de desesperación e impotencia, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que de los labios de la joven, como un susurro, salio la respuesta. – Vi… a Serena… Ella también estaba embarazada…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- Ahhhh…. – Era un suspiro…. Hace tiempo que no suspiraba, seria que la primavera había llegado a su corazón? Caminó despacio por todo el gran corredor que llevaba hasta la cocina, ahí estaba la señora Lana, al verla se sorprendió. – Hola Tía Lana… - corrió a abrazarla.

- Como te sientes hija? – La amable mujer estaba preparando lo que seria el almuerzo para un regimiento. Serena al ver la gigantesca olla no pudo mas que reírse para si misma. – Estos jóvenes comen mucho, sobretodo los que están en etapa de crecimiento…. Jajaja… si te contara lo que mis ojos ven en los jóvenes que están en esta casa te sorprenderías… y eso que no tengo ningún don especial… Serena hija mía toma asiento. – Le extendió la silla que estaba junto a ella, después de poner la gigantesca olla a fuego lento se sentó al lado de la joven. – Sabes algo? Vi a Felicia salir muy afectada de tu habitación… por lo que he visto le no le cae muy bien el joven Seiya…

- Si, ya me di cuenta… ayer no lo trató muy bien…

- Le pasa lo mismo con George. – La señora tomó un tejido que tenia bastante avanzado. – Te gusta? – Le mostró lo que iba a ser un ajuar en color rosado.

- Es bellísimo! – Serena tomó un extremo para tomarlo con mas cuidado, luego la señora comenzó a tejer. – … Porque dice que Felicia le pasa lo mismo con George? No que eran tan amigos?

- … Lo que sucede es que George esta enamorado de ella… Me preguntaras que tiene de malo eso… sucede que hace casi dos años Felicia usó uno de los hechizos mas antiguos que existen…. – No sabia porque pero Serena ya presentía lo que venia, hace ya un tiempo que había desarrollado esa habilidad de saber lo que la gente iba a decir con solo escucharla, como que adivinaba todo. - … Mató su amor… Felicia no Quiere amar, no puede amar, se siente decepcionada del amor, tu sabes que ella puede saber el pasado de las personas con solo mirarlas… Ese hechizo tiene que ver con esa facultad, ella como no quiere saber de amor también perdió la facultad para verlo en los ojos de otras personas, es por eso que cuando ve como el joven Seiya te mira le da miedo… ya que no sabe porque te mira así…

- Ohh… entiendo… si lo hubiera sabido antes…

- Si lo hubieras sabido antes puede que hayas querido hacerte lo mismo… Ella lo hizo a escondidas y fue por eso que fue castigada, su castigo terminó el día que te conoció… ese castigo no se lo recomiendo a nadie. – Serena no quiso preguntar mas detalles.

- Entiendo… pero pienso que debe ser triste no poder enamorarse nunca mas… especialmente teniendo una oportunidad como esa al lado…

- Ellos tienen su mundo… ellos escogieron su destino y el destino los escogió a ellos. Siempre será una paradoja… - La señora lana suspiró, dejó de tejer por unos instantes y miró a la rubia a los ojos. – Si te detuvieras a mirar a tus compañeros unos minutos te darías cuenta de muchas cosas… hace mucho bien hacerlo… descubres que cada quien tiene su propia vida a pesar de la misión que tienen en común… George casi no come, Calisto esta preocupada por ambos… sabes? He estado pensando que podrían irse unos días de paseo al campo… te haría mucho bien… a todos los chicos les haría mucho bien… también a los hermanos Kou… también a tus amigas… de todos modos tengo la impresión que se les aclarara mucho su mente… ahí esta mi mamá, ella estará feliz de estar con ustedes.

- Este yo…

- Esta decidido, los quiero mandar al campo, será buena la reflexión que tengan, es buena terapia… - Siguió con el tejido. - … Y también puede fortalecer la relación que tienes con el joven Seiya.

- OO!

- Ohhh…. No me mires así, vasta solo verte la cara para saber que te hace muy bien estar con aquel joven… como que te devolvió el alma al cuerpo, quien diría que nuestra princesa solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad. – Dejó su tejido nuevamente esta vez para tomar ambas manos de la joven. -… Te aseguro que el destino recompensara tu sufrimiento. Prénsalo. – Se puso de pie dispuesta buscar algunas especias en el invernadero que estaba afuera.

- Nueva oportunidad… detenerme a mirar a las personas… observar sus acciones… "_Cada quien tiene su propia vida… estoy preocupándome en exceso por lo que sucederá… puede que esto me sirva para descargar mis tensiones_" – Miró detenidamente el tejido que estaba sobre la mesa. Sin dudarlo lo tomó, hace mucho tiempo que su mama le había enseñado a tejer pero ella nunca se había interesado realmente en ello, su mama siempre le decía que algún día seria una buena ayuda el tener un ovillo de lana y dos palillos. Tal vez le haría bien experimentar cosas nuevas…. Mas relajadas, descansar… y porque no una visita al campo con todos sus amigos.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- Que buena idea! Gracias Rai, gracias Amy – El joven Kou explotó de alegría, las chicas le habían dado una buena idea, se abalanzó hacia ellas y les dio un beso a cada una en agradecimiento y casi sin despedirse de sus hermanos salio de la casa con rumbo… ¿A dónde creen que ira?

- Así que les emociona mucho la idea de ser madres no? – Fue la pregunta inquisidora del peliblanco. A Taiki desde la cocina pudo oír perfectamente.

- Eh? – Dijo Rai.

- Yo creo que es el sueño de cualquier mujer. – Los ojos de la diosa del agua comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente, siempre su sueño había sido estudiar medicina, pero su segundo sueño siempre había sido ser madre, supongo que por ser hija única siempre se sintió responsable, a diferencia de otros hijos únicos. Su padre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven de un cáncer terminal a la sangre mejor conocido como leucemia, en ese tiempo la enfermedad era casi incurable.

- Pero el mío no. – Respondió casi enojada la sacerdotisa. – Pienso que es muy difícil encontrar a un hombre que sea buen esposo buen amante y sobretodo buen padre. Esa combinación es casi inexistente. – Hee morenita fuiste exactamente al grano si vieras el efecto que causaste en todos. Bueno fue así, fue un golpe duro pero indirecto para los hombres que estaban en esa casa.

- Es por eso Rai que tienes que buscar al hombre correcto. – Le dijo Amy.

- Mi madre se casó enamorada, todos los hombres cambian luego de casados. – Respondió la sacerdotisa con la misma frialdad, hubiese puesto el ejemplo de Darien pero eso no venia al caso.

- Sigo pensando que hay que buscar al hombre correcto… yo cuando me case lo haré enamorada, si no resulta es porque no era el correcto, me sentiré triste pero la vida sigue.

- A demás puede que el hombre correcto este a la vuelta de la esquina no Amy? – Yaten señalaba la puerta que indicaba a la cocina, de ahí salía un hombre alto y muy apuesto sosteniendo una bandeja en la cual humeaba una deliciosa lasaña. El aludido había captado inmediatamente la indirecta sin embargo se hizo el que no escuchó. Amy por su parte se sonrojó mucho. Rai solo reía y Yaten… el mas bien estaba triste. Rai captó eso.

- Hey Yaten, quieres acompañarme a hacer una llamada? – Este la miró desconfiado.-

- Pero si vamos a comer de inmediato.

- Es por mientras que llega Serena. – Volvió a insistir al comentario de Taiki. Luego tomó a Yaten por el brazo y casi a empujones lo sacó del departamento. Los que quedaron se miraron por unos segundos.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Fuera del edificio.

- Y bien?

- Y bien que Yaten?

- Para que querías que te acompañara – El joven se cruzó de brazos.

- Es verdad. Quiero que me acompañes a hacer una llamada. No viste que tu hermano necesita un poco de privacidad?

- Y no que no crees en el amor?

- En el amor si mi querido Yaten, solo que no creo en los hombres… - Al tiempo que decía esto de su carterita sacaba una libreta en la cual tenia anotado un Nº Telefónico. – Llamare a Japón, quiero saber como están las cosas allá. – El joven solo arqueo una ceja. La gente que pasaba por los alrededores se sorprendía al escuchar el idioma extraño que hablaba la joven **(NA: Amy y Rai hablan en japonés todo el tiempo, los Kou se saben algunos idiomas mas, Serena también aprendió el idioma, los demás chicos del circulo son bilingües, eso quiere decir que hablan los dos idiomas y algunos mas)** – Nicholas… si, si, si, dejemos eso para después, que averiguaste?... Me lo temía… gracias, has sabido algo de las demás?... entonces te llamaré mas tarde para saber… y con respecto a la familia de Serena?... QUE!... pe-pero… si, mejor te llamo después… adiós Nicholas… - Su rostro cambio completamente, Yaten se dio cuenta de todo, se rió para si. Rai por primera vez se reía de esa forma especial que lo hacen las mujeres. – …Si… Yo también… Hasta la tarde… - Colgó el auricular.

- Mmmmmm….. Así que la Sailor guerrera del fuego no sentía amor por nadie… debería grabar todas tus palabras para que las escudes después y veas lo cómica que eres. – Algunas cruces salieron en la cabeza de la joven.

- Y que te hace pensar que a mi me gusta Nicholas? – Rai trató de hacerse la ofendida pero ante la risa del peliblanco esa postura se le quebró completamente, un color rojo invadió su ser.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta… Lo amas, lo extrañas, lo necesitas…

- Lo amo tanto o mas de lo que tu amas, extrañas y necesitas a Mina. – Ups! Digo Ooooops! Que fue lo que paso aquí, Yaten de pronto se atoró con la saliva, esta vez era la morena la que se reía casi descontroladamente. Iba a contraatacar o defenderse pero unas bocinas lo hicieron recapacitar.

- Mira ahí viene Serena! – Lo alertó la sacerdotisa, a el no le quedó mas remedio que guardarse sus palabras y ponerse serio. Se saludaron y subieron por el elevador al quinto piso, Seiya y Serena conversaban amenamente con Rai pero Yaten estaba callado, Rai volvió a notar su silencio. Antes que abrieran la puerta Seiya puso sus dedos sobre los ojos de la rubia indicándole que adentro la esperaba una sorpresa.

- Pero Seiya me voy a caer!

- Sabes muy bien Bombón que yo estoy aquí para protegerte. – La tomó de la cintura para tener precaución, un sentimiento invadió su ser al chocar con el bultito que estaba en vez de su cintura. Serena también pudo sentirlo.

Al principio abrieron la puerta, los dos que estaban adentro saludaron a la recien llegada pero como esta seguia con los ojos tapados no pudo hacer mas que lo que su acompañante le guiaba. Pasaron por el living hacia un pasillo en donde el ultimo dormitorio le pertenece al susodicho. Entraron con cuidado, todos los seguian por detrás.

.:FlashBack:.

- Tengo muchísimas ilusiones en este tiempo, quiero lo mejor para Serena, me gustaría mostrarle lo que ayer le compré para su bebé… Quiero decir: Nuestro bebé.

- Y porque no la invitas a comer, a ella le encanta la lasaña. – Propuso Amy.

- Y después podríamos ir de compras! – Dijo Rai saltando y saltando como una verdadera demente. – Perdona si te despierto la enfermedad del comprador compulsivo pero me encanta la ropa de embarazadas, las hace lucir tan elegantes…

- Es verdad! No lo había pensado. – Esta vez fue Amy quien estaba toda alborotada. – Te imaginas a nuestra princesa luciendo su estado?

- Por todas las calles!

- En la playa!

- En las cenas con los amigos!

- Ahhh…. – Suspiraron las dos al mismo tiempo, en verdad aquel tema las llegaba a hacer alucinas. A dos de los muchachos les escurrían unas cuantas gotas pero había otro que estaba igual de alborotado. Se levantó se despidió de ellas y luego se fue a buscar a su bombón.

.:FlashBack End:.

- Bien ahora a la cuenta de tres vas a abrir los ojos… Todos me ayudan ok?

- Uno… Dos… - Era triste para Serena pues desde el primer instante que entró con los ojos tapado ya sabia que se trataba de una sorpresa para su bebé, algunas veces maldecía tener aquel don de predecir lo que sucedería. Lo mismo paso cuando le anunciaron el embarazo de su hermana gemela, y muchas otras veces mas. – … Tres! – Le destaparon los ojos y Serena casi se desmaya, sabia que alguna sorpresa debían tenerle por lo del misterio… PERO ESTO ERA DEMACIADO!

- Esto es… - Trató de recuperar el aliento, a pesar de que ya tenia algunas cosas para la bebé… waw, esto si que era una sorpresa: Mamaderas, chupetes, muchos pañales, set's enteros de limpieza y cuidado para el bebé, simplemente esto era mucho mas de lo que siquiera pasaba por su mente – Gracias chicos… - Dijo una vez recuperado el aliento.

- No nos agradezcas a nosotros, agrádesele a aquel que le ha dado la locura de la paternidad. – Señalando a Seiya. Serena se le lanzó a los brazos con todas las hormonas descontroladas, lo llenó de besos, incluso para sorpresa de todas casi le da uno en los labios (Imagínense el infarto que les hubiera dado a todos) incluso el mismo Seiya estaba sorprendido pero feliz, muy feliz, definitivamente ver s su bombón sonreír así como lo hacia antes era mucho mas de lo que podía pedir.

- Gracias Seiya! Muchas gracias! – Luego recuperando la compostura. - … No tenias porque molestarte…

- Como que no? – Aparentó sentirse ofendido y luego sonrió. – Es mi bebé el que viene en camino. MI BEBE.

- No ES MIO!

- MIO.

- MIO! – Peleaban como dos verdaderos niños, los demás veían esta discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis.

- Ya ya ya… es de los dos pero por favor no nos dejen así y muéstrenos todo ok? – Yaten, el era el mas indicado para intervenir. Comenzaron a ver todo lo que había, waw era mucho mas de lo que a simple vista se veía. Los demás, especialmente las chicas no paraban de asombrarse de todas las cosas que se les podía comprar a un bebé, aquí había mucho mas de lo esencial, MUCHO MAS.

Luego y como lo habían acordado fueron a comer esa exquisita lasaña que por culpa de la demora hubo que calentarla de nuevo pero no importa porque estaba muy rica.

- Y… bien como te fue con la llamada anoche? – Seiya titubeó al empezar el tema pero ya no aguantaba las ganas.

- Si es cierto Seiya nos lo contó. Como te fue? – Serena lo miró de forma asesina, por su parte Seiya solo se le escurrió una gota y una gran sonrisa de tarado.

- Bueno pues… - Comenzó a jugar con el resto de comida que le quedaba - … Ella viene a verme…

- Eh?

- Que viene hacia acá?

- No entiendo. – Fueron las respuestas de Seiya, Amy y Yasten. Por su parte los otros dos se quedaron en silencio.

- Es que…

.:Flash Back:.

- _Hola?_

- Mamá…

- _Serena? Cielo, hija eres tu? … respóndeme por favor… _

- Si mamá… soy yo… Serena. Siento llamarte a esta hora…

- _No importa hija, lo único que importa es saber de ti… dime como estas? – Las palabras de la mujer se escuchaban en un tono angustiado, pero como no lo iba a estar ya que hace algunos días había visto a alguien que juraría que era su hija paseando por el centro comercial de la mano de Darien, el chico que le rompió el corazón a su hija. _

- … ¿¿¿Sabes?... estoy bien… realmente estoy bien… es solo que… - Serena hablaba de forma atropellada lo que hacia que su madre dudara que estaba tan bien como decía. Por el otro lado del auricular pudo escuchar la vos de su padre Kenji que estaba igual de atento que la señora Ikuko. – Dile a mi papa que lo quiero mucho… - Se escucharon algunos susurros por el otro lado del auricular, Serena sonrió un poco.

- _Serena, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti… queremos saber que es lo que sucede… hace mucho tiempo que no nos escribes y yo… sabes? Mi intuición como madre me decía que no estabas del todo bien… hija… cuéntame… - Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Serena, empezó a sollozar lo que causó que su madre también lo hiciera. _

- Mamá… estoy embarazada… lo siento mucho. – Se escuchó por el otro lado un "santo cielo" y un "No puede ser" Serena se apresuró a añadir. – … Darien… Es de Darien… me di cuenta poco tiempo después que llegue aquí… siento muchísimo el habérselos ocultado… - Serena no paraba de llorar, por el otro lado del teléfono podía escuchar unos cuantos "rosarios" por parte de su padre quien estaba hecho una furia.

- _Hija, voy por el otro teléfono para que hablemos mas tranquilas OK'? – Tardaron unos segundos y luego su madre volvió a contestar. - … Hija yo ya sabia que algo así te estaba pasando… no creas que es por mi intuición… te lo explicaré cuando vayamos a verte. _

- Vas a venir? Pero…

- _No hay peros hija, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero de una vez y por todas decirte la verdad… no me preguntes nada ahora, solo espera que lleguemos hasta ti. – se apresuró a añadir la mujer antes que su hija se le adelantara con mas preguntas. _

- Entonces aquí te esperare… dile a papa que lo siento… de verdad, lo decepcioné. – Serena volvioa llorar desconsoladamente.

- _Serena… tu padre esta sorprendido, pero sabes que no se puede enojar contigo… "A demás sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano sucedería…" Tu padre no te reprochará, a demás pronto vas a cumplir los 18 años, eres una mujer… yo se que no fue toda tu culpa, se muy bien que ese desgraciado te hizo sufrir…. – La mujer cayó unos segundos, Serena seguía derramando lagrimas. – Hija ese sabe que estas embarazada? _

- No mamá… y por favor si lo vez no se lo digas… no quiero que se entere nunca… - Todo esto lo decia entre sollozos, la verdad es que no podría si quiera imaginarse que es lo que haría si se enterara que va a tener dos hijos en vez de uno.

- _No hija, no se lo diré… ahora hija no te quito mas el sueño, nos estaremos comunicando para arreglar los tramites de ingreso al país… te pido un favor? Podrías buscarle un colegio a Sammy? _

- Estas segura que quieres venir con todos? Digo… es un cambio bastante grande, sobretodo de idiomas y costumbres.

- _ Si tu fuiste capas de acostumbrarte entonces nosotros también… Anda prométeme que te cuidaras, no quiero que estés triste, ¿sabias que eso le hace muy mal a los bebés? – Ante ese comentario Serena comenzó a reír, una sonrisa pequeña pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. – Ves así me gusta… ahora duerme y no te preocupes que en dos semanas a mas tardar estaremos ahí contigo. _

_- _Chao mamá…

- _Hasta pronto hija… _

.:Flash Back End:.

- Así que eso fue lo que sucedió… - Seiya nuevamente inicio el tema.

- Pero lo que me parece extraño es cuando me dijiste que tu mama tenia una verdad que confesarte – Rai jugueteaba con su amuleto.

- Eso es cierto… será que tiene que ver con lo de Sailor Moon?

- No Amy no lo creo, a demás… saben? La verdad es que ya no se lo que esta pasando, todo ha cambiado, no me sorprendería que mi mama supiera todo desde un principio… - La tristeza que había en sus ojosa se contagio a todos los presentes, solo había una forma de curarlo.

- Compras! – Rai se levantó animadísima de su asiento para tomar su bolso. A todos casi les da un infarto.

- Yo quiero ir de compras! – Esta vez era la diosa del agua quien se levantaba de su asiento adivinando las intenciones de la morena. Pero antes de tomar su bolso le ayudó a Taiki a retirar la mesa. Los demás tardaron un poco en entender que tramaban pero la que no entendía nada era la rubia.

- Pero si quieren ir de compras, entonces vamos! - Esta ves Seiya se levantaba de su asiento y ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse, esta lo interrogó con la mirada pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó un poco. Yaten salio del edificio rumbo a buscar el coche.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- Ahhhhh! Pero que divino! – La voz de las chicas era notada en todas partes y no solo por el hecho de hablar en japonés… mas bien por lo chillonas.

- Pero ahora hay que pensar en Bombón... recuerden que después voy a irme directo al bebé. – Según el plan del joven Seiya este consistía en dar sus últimos suspiros para Serena y luego de ir a Japón en donde tiene una suma mas que millonaria en ese momento se preocuparía por La bebé.

- Seiya tiene razón... ehmmm veamos... – Rai se había separado del dresto del grupo para cubrir mas terreno, no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie... nadie la entendería.

- Ehh disculpe señorita me podría decir en donde esta el vestuario de embarazadas? – Seiya había decidido actuar ya que si seguían así no acabarían nunca. La señorita que atendía aquella sección le señaló un lugar. – Muchas gracias... Hey Rai – La joven se acercó, el joven le habló al oído, la sacerdotisa asintió contentísima. Luego se alejaron.

- Oye Serena ven por aquí! – Amy y Serena aun estaban en la sección de bebés y fue la morena la que acabó con la inspiración de ambas al jalarlas hasta el segundo piso. El joven Seiya las seguía por atrás.

- Vieras lo difícil que es estacionar los vehículos en los centros comerciales. – Taiki se veía muy cansado. Ambos hermanos llegaban después de un intento casi fallido por estacionar el auto en algún lugar que quedara lo suficientemente cerca del Mall.

- No se suponía que nos esperarías en la entrada? Que! Esperabas que te encontráramos? – Yaten empezaba ahora con la discusión.

- Ya me encontraron no es así? Ahora sigamos... – Sigamos? OO! Taiki ya iba con las chicas. Los otros dos se apresuraron para no quedarse atrás.

- Hay! Las escaleras mecánicas me dan vértigo!

- Tranquilízate Serena, ya va a pasar... viste? Ya se terminó. – La vos de consuelo de Amy no era suficiente para una ya casi verde Serena.

- Sección para... – Rei seguía buscando con la mirada hasta que la encontró por esas típicas jardineras que se ponen las embarazadas. – LA ENCONTRE! – Nuevamente el estruendoso grito de la sacerdotisa hizo que mas de alguna multitud de gente pensara que estaban siendo víctimas de un atentado japonés.

Serena casi no entendía porque subían al segundo piso, mas bien la obligaban a subir, ¿qué se traían entre manos? Cuando lo averiguó a penas alcanzó a tartamudear algo y fue arrastrada nuevamente por la sacerdotisa.

- Todavía crees que fue una buena idea venir con las chicas?

- Yo creo que fue lo mejor Yaten, son las únicas que son capaces de convencer a Bombón para que le compre algo... Y tu Tai – Dándole un codazo – Parece que te has quedado pegado con la peliazul... Auch! – Taiki le había dado un coscorrón.

- Deja de joder y mejor dedícate a tu princesa que yo me dedico a la mía... – Para que voy a describir tan detalladamente la reacción de los otros hermanos... simplemente se sorprendieron. Una cara graciosa viniendo de Yaten.

- Serena apareció detrás de los vestidores con un traje muy hermoso color turquesa, de dos piezas un pantalos completamente elasticado y un top con tirantes de la misma tela en el busto y del comienzo del abdomen con una tela mas translúcida y de dos capas tapando el vientre con los huelos (La verdad es que no soy muy buena para describir pero puedo decirles que Serena quedó muy bella). Seiya quedó simplemente fascinado.

- Serena lo miraba con rostro de suplica pero el poder de las chicas era mas. La jalaron nuevamente al interior de los vestidores. Lueguito salió con una tenida distinta un pantalón negro igualmente elasticidad que el anterior y el top color crema de mangas tres cuartos y abierto hasta los hombros, era mas suelto y se amarraba con una cinta de color negro para que combinara con el pantalón. Bellísima.

- Nuevamente fue jalada por sus amigas. Esta vez salió con una blusa rosada con dos plises a la mitad del vientre de forma vertical. Definitivamente divina.

- Después de probarse algunas cuantas tenidas incluyendo un bikini muy bonito para la playa el cual le dio vergüenza mostrar decidió volverse a poner su vestido con el que venia, se sentía algo agitada.

- Y bien mi princesa, ¿Qué de todo lo que te probaste no te gustó? – A penas había alcanzado a dar un suspiro cuando se acercó el joven Seiya a hablarle.

- Bromeas? Todos son muy bonitos... – Respondió aun agitada, el joven Seiya se preocupo y apresuro mas las compras.

- Entonces los llevamos todos.

- Que! – A penas serró y volvió a abrir los ojos y ya estaba fuera de la tienda, todos sus amigos con bolsas y ella... ella ya estaba mas tranquila.

- Te sientes mejor Bombón? – Se acercó cuidadosamente al oído de la rubia para preguntarle.

- Eh? Si estoy mejor... creo que me había subido la presión. – Sonrío alegremente. – No debiste molestarte, nunca pensé... – Pero un dedo en sus labios impidió que siguiera hablando.

- Que me tratas de decir? No quieres que te regalonee? Me siento ofendido. – Trató de aparentar que lo estaba, pero sabia que no podía y menos cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de la rubia rodeando su cuello.

- Gracias... – Le susurró cerca de su oído. De pronto algo captó su atención, se separó de Seiya las chicas dieron unos pasos mas antes de detenerse, lo mismo hicieron los chicos. Serena se había quedado pegada en la vitrina de una tienda que a pesar de no ser la misma le traía los mismos recuerdos de años atrás en Japón. Un hermoso, frondoso y blanquísimo vestido de novia en un maniquí. A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Sus amigas de inmediato adivinaron el porqué. Hace muchos años pasaban horas enteras en los mall de Tokio viento los vestidos de novia, soñando algún día el poder casarse con el hombre que quieren. Ahora eso no podía ser. O tal vez si?

- Algún día te llevaré mas hermosa al altar... – Seiya, el siempre haciéndola sentir viva, querida y ahora con una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. Serena se apoyó en su hombro una vez mas antes de partir.

- _Serena… así que tu no pierdes el tiempo…_

- "_Esa voz… esa voz es de… no puede ser…_" – Al darse vuelta distintas fueron las reacciones fisicas, algunos contorsionaron el rostro, otros dieron un grito ahogado, expresiones de horror, furia… miedo.

- Chiba… - Rai fue la única en pronunciar palabra, los demás estaban anonadados, Seiya se apresuró a tomar a Serena de un brazo. Ella parecía morir…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- Aun no puedo creerlo…

- Ni yo… será mejor que busquemos la forma de salir de aquí…

- O por lo menos de avisarles. Puede que aun tengamos la oportunidad de enmendar los errores. Podríamos tal vez aliarnos con las outers.

- Por lo que yo escuché ellas no están arrepentidas, solo se dieron cuenta de la equivocación.

- Y si es verdad Lita?

- Si es verdad que.

- Y si es verdad que Serena esta embarazada al igual que Katsue?

- No se… me sentiría peor que miserable… por dejarla en los momentos en que ella mas nos necesitaba.

- Me pregunto si Rai y Amy estarán con ella.

- Yo creo que si… recuerda como es Rai, de seguro fue a buscar a Amy a Londres y la llevó hasta allá.

- Si…

- Al parecer somos las únicas que aun no perdemos los poderes…

- … Si y es mejor que nadie lo sepa… tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Si yo igual… pero… no se, tengo la sensación que esos chicos que nos mandaron a buscar… no son del todo fiables.

- Yo también… me preocupa que puedan lastimar a Serena y nadie pueda hacer nada para detenerlos.

- Pero según lo que yo he escuchado ella esta muy bien protegida… - La Rubia frunció el seño - … Son un de la misma raza de los Kebass pero están de lado del bien.

- Al parecer el destino jamás dejara que se pierda la esperanza… - La rubia miró hacia el cielo como tratando de distinguir algo que no fueran solamente nubes. Su intento fue en vano. – "…Yaten…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- Alejate de ella ¡! – Todos los que estaban con Serena tomaron una posición defensiva, las dos Sailors conn pluma en mano y los tres con su broche de estrella. Le impidieron el paso a la princesa.

- ¿¿Que les hace pensar que pueden conmigo? – Él nunca había sido muy cortes, era mas bien tranquilo, así lo recordaba la joven rubia, así lo recordaban las que una vez lo llamaron príncipe Endimión. Los Kou no dejaban de mirarlo desafiantemente, sobretodo el mas joven, sabia exactamente lo que su presencia significaba. Serena… ella estaba petrificada, no se atrevía a hacer un movimiento, tal vez aun temía ser delatada, lo cierto es que volvió a sentirse asfixiada, como que le faltaba el aire. Darien… el no era ni si quiera el despojo de lo que había sido antes, mas bien tenia una mirada fría, con un rostro total y completamente lleno de una tranquilidad indescriptible. Definitivamente ya no era el príncipe azul que alguna vez representó hace algunos años. Serena fue la primera en darse cuenta que ya no era quien fue. Su corazón se trizó nuevamente pero una luz de esperanza volvio a florecer, era la seguridad de que ese ser extraño jamás le volvería a hacer daño, ya no aguantaría que se le acercara… Darien miró de forma despectiva a todos, hasta que llegó al rostro de la rubia, lucia como un premio en medio de la basura que estaba rodeada. (según él) Darien con un movimiento de brazos hizo algo que nadie entendió. Luego comenzó a acercarse.

- Dije que no te acercaras a ella. – Seiya trató de moverse, de transformarse, pero nada. Estaba completamente paralizado, al igual que los demás quienes intentaron hacer lo mismo pero no pudieron hacer el mas mínimo movimiento. Pronto ya no pudieron mover los labios.

- Que les has hecho! – Ella era la única que aun podía moverse, sabia perfectamente que por mas que Darien quisiera no podría hacerle daño ya que ella era el doble, o quizás el tripe mas poderosa gracias al cristal de plata. Pero sus amigos no tuvieron suerte. Serena corrió a ver a Seiya, este no podía moverse, lo único que aun se le movían y con dificultad fueron los ojos. – Te exijo que los dejes en libertad! – Serena Sacó su broche de transformación pero al momento de hablar, el hombre se acercó sigilosamente, con una mano le tapo los labios y con la otra el brazo en el que tenia su broche.

- No arruines la diversión… a demás para esto no necesitamos mas estorbos. – La atrajo hacia si, ella no pudo oponerse ya que le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo y con el otro la cintura. Algo en el interior de la princesa se alborotó, mas bien alguien, Serena gimió de dolor, era la primera vez que su bebé se movía tan fuerte, era como si le exigiera alejarse. Pero era imposible, como hacerlo si estaba completamente pegada a ese tipo quien la miraba a los ojos, estaban abdomen con abdomen. Darien podía sentir perfectamente como se movía, mas aparento no sentirlo, solo miraba las expresiones de dolor de la joven, pudo darse cuenta que aquello le dolía y mucho. La soltó. – Dime preciosa que les has hecho a tus odangos? Se te veían tan preciosos…

- Si tanto te gustan pédele a tu esposa que se los haga. – Serena estaba algo encorvada pues el dolor aun no se le pasaba, Darien pudo notarlo pero igual que la otra vez se hizo el tonto.

- A a a… Aun no es mi esposa… pero no falta mucho para que lo sea. – Esas palabras les hacían mucho daño, aun no aceptaba la idea de aquello.

- A que has venido? – Serena se pudo de pie como normalmente lo hacia, pero puso su bolso a la altura de su vientre tratando de disimular. Darien también se dio cuenta.

- A verte… y a otra cosa mas. – Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a la rubia, esta trató de retroceder pero el muro de concreto se lo impidió. Ya estaban a escasos centímetros y este parecía disfrutar lo que hacia. Serena lo unico que quería era que ocurriera un milagro. – Dime Serena… que es lo que tratas de ocultarme? – Nuevamente los golpes en el abdomen, al parecer la bebé no quería cooperar. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, los chicos inmóviles y Darien casi asfixiándola por la cercanía. Que es lo que le pasaba? Porque actuaba así? Tan… irreconocible, tan… malévolo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chicas aquí culmina lo que es mi capitulo trece, que les parecio? A mi me gustó… es el mas largo que he hecho y la razón es para celebrar los 100 reviews que me han mandado, creadme que es eso lo que me motiva para escribir… gracias por todo su apoyo y esta vez prometo actualizar mas rapido aunque no depende de mi…

Como algunas saben ya no tengo Internet así que ya no puedo leer sus capitulos con mas regularidad… es por eso que los mejores me los llevo pa la casa y ahí los leo, no se si alcance a mandarles los comentarios pero hare el intento…

Ahhh! Quiero agradecer a todas quienes me mandaron las felicitaciones por mi cumple, la verdad es que eso signiicó muchísimo para mi. GRACIAS!

Bien chicas tienen que seguir mandamndome Reviews!


	14. La Reina Serenity

Hola chicas, no se como tengo cara para presentarme después de haberlas hecho esperar tanto… la cosa es que la tengo y me presento pidiendo una disculpa gigantesca a todas quienes vuelven a la pagina día a día esperando ver mi historia actualizada… lo siento chicas, mil disculpas y para enmendar mi error les mando un capitulo mas largo y lleno de emociones, si… porque hemos llegado a una parte muy importante de la historia… mejor no les cuento mas y mejor lean chicas, después me dicen como me quedó ok?

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece¡que más quisiera yo! Este animé pertenece a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi ¡te adoramos! No obstante los personajes nuevos que ustedes no conocen (Katsue, Felicia y sus hermanas, los habitantes de El Circulo y los Kebass) son propiedad de la genial Tanita Love! (Quien les escribe jeje )…_**

**(´·. _El Espejo _.·´)**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles.  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras,  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola. _

Estas heridas no parecieran sanar,  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real.  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar.

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas,  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí.

Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante.  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás.  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 14)

_**LA REINA SERENITY**_

"_No quiero que se me acerque… No quiero que se me acerque"_ – Serena temblaba de horror. Recordó como hace muchos años Darien había sido manipulado por el Negaverso y ella lo recuperó con la cajita musical que alguna vez él mismo le dio. Ahora era todo distinto, distintos los motivos y distintos los sentimientos….

"Dime Serena ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi y de lo que pasamos juntos?" – Pronuncio Darien con lujuria. Parecía disfrutar hacerla recordar esos momentos, su rostro desquiciado se lo decía. Serena no se atrevía a mover ni un músculo.

De pronto Darien se le acercó tomándola por ambas manos y clavándolas en la dura pared. Su bolso calló al suelo y algunas lagrimas mas también cayeron.

"Dime preciosa, te gustaría repetir esos momentos? Te apuesto que piensas en mi todas las noches…" - Darien se le acercó hasta los oídos y susurró - "…apuesto mi vida a ello" –

"Aléjate de mi… tu ya no eres el hombre de quien me enamoré, aléjate de mi…" – Pronuncio con la voz quebrada.

"¿Alejarme? Porque quieres que me aleje si antes lo que mas querías es que me quedara contigo para siempre?" – Fingió inocencia en sus palabras y se acercó a los labios de Serena. – "Podría jurar que estas ansiosa a que bese tus labios mi bella princesa de la Luna"

Ya a estas alturas Serena no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, estaba a punto de ser besada por Darien, su antiguo y hasta el momento único amor. También se le hacia difícil pensar que el hombre que estaba ahí era Darien, mas bien parecía alguien completamente distinto¿Cómo había sido posible que con el tiempo se convirtiera en un hombre sin escrúpulos?. Pero no podía negar que la idea se ser besada por él le era tentadora, soñaba con besarlo todas las noches con que el la hiciera suya, con despertar a su lado y comprobar que todo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

Su vientre se agitó dolorosamente. Fue entonces cuándo ella comprendió que todo eso había sido parte el pasado. Una fugaz mirada se deslizó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Seiya y podría haber jurado que algo resplandeció cerca de los ojos de él.

"_No permitiré que se me acerque, no me besará… ahora soy otra mujer y no caeré en sus juegos… antes hubiera dado todo por este momento pero ahora… ahora no queda nada, solo dolor… solo recuerdos… solo el pasado" _

Darien de pronto se detuvo a escasos milímetros de los labios de la rubia, había sentido una explosión de energía en el interior de Serena. Levantó la mirada y vio que de un momento a otro los ojos celestes de Serena se habían desvanecido y sus ojos se comenzaban a iluminar de un color dorado muy brillante. La insignia Lunar apareció en su frente y antes que Darien pudiera reaccionar había sido arrojado hasta quedar clavado en la pared de en frente. Calló sumamente molido mientras contemplaba que la mirada de la rubia volvía a la normalidad y frente a ella entre sus manos estaba el legendario Cristal de Plata.

"El pasado se queda en el pasado Endymion…" – La voz de Serena se escuchaba doble, como si alguien mas estuviera hablando por ella.

De pronto Darien se siento mas pesado y que sus ojos se serraban, entonces perdió el conocimiento y desaprecio.

Entonces Serena volvió a la normalidad y se apoyó pesadamente en el muro que estaba tras ella. Al desaparecer Darien del lugar inmediatamente todos volvieron a la normalidad. En ese momento llegaron los otros compañeros los de 'El Circulo'

Felicia al verla apoyada en la pared tambaleándose corrió hacia ella, los demás la imitaron al percatarse de lo mismo. Felicia la sostuvo antes que se desarmara sujetándola con ayuda de Calisto. George solo la observó de pie, se notaba que Felicia se preocupaba mucho por la princesa y en cierta forma le dieron algunos celos.

"Serena, estas bien?" – Preguntó Felicia alarmada. Los demás se amontonaron alrededor de la princesa. Los que habían sido recién descongelados se allegaron también haciéndose paso entre el grupo.

"Bombón, bombón, estas bien? respóndeme" – Se alarmó Seiya completamente preocupado por la rubia. Al llegar Felicia y Seiya se miraron por unos momentos, Felicia al instante y como pudo sacó sus gafas. Calisto se hizo a un lado para que Seiya pudiera estar más cerca de Serena. – "…Bombón…" – Agregó rápidamente dándole palmaditas a la rubia. Serena estaba despierta solo que un poco ida. Pero al escuchar la voz de Seiya Reaccionó.

"Seiya… ¡Estas bien, estas a salvo!" – Dijo Serena afligida y al mismo tiempo dando un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba rodeada por sus amigos. Amy y Rai suspiraron con alivio pero se evitaron cualquier comentario al igual que los otros dos Kou, al igual que la gran mayoría de jóvenes en el grupo.

Seiya la tomó en brazos y todos los siguieron tras él a las afueras de un Mall curiosamente desierto, Serena volvió a desmayarse. De paso a la salida algo hizo que Seiya se detuviera, había dos siluetas justo en la puerta de salida del centro comercial. Al principio se veían oscuras y sospechosas. Felicia dio la orden y todos rodearon a Seiya y a la princesa, incluyendo las Senshis.

Las dos figuras se acercaron lentamente pero sin pausa, ambos eran altos y a juzgar por las curvaturas, un hombre y una mujer. Paso a paso los guerreros se encontraban mas rígidos apretando los dientes y preparados para cualquier cosa, pero con forme la luz daba a los cuerpos oscuros de los personajes los ánimos cambiaron.

Rai y Amy fueron las primeras en aflojar los músculos al reconocer a la mujer de cabello oscuro y rizado. Luego los hermanos Kou al reconocer al enviado de la Luna quien les fue a advertir de la situación en la tierra. Ambos con las insignias de la familia Lunar en la frente.

La dama dio un paso adelante.

"Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por proteger a nuestra princesa de la Luna" – Comenzó la mujer haciendo una reverencia, su ropaje era idéntico a la ultima vez que Rai y Amy la vieron.

"Gracias a aquellos leales quienes siguen a su lado y gracias a sus nuevos guardianes" – Siguió el hombre de cabellera plateada haciendo una reverencia al igual que la dama.

Todos abandonaron las posturas de ataque y abrieron paso a la princesa quien estaba en los brazos de Seiya. Los sujetos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa al ver a su princesa desmayada pero guardaron compostura.

"Tu eres…" – Tanteó Rai algo dudosa.

"No se preocupen, ahora estamos dispuestos a dar las explicaciones correspondientes" – Señaló la dama con una hermosa sonrisa. – "Tal vez con esta apariencia no nos reconocen… somos Luna y Artemis"

"¿Luna?" – Musitó Amy sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Luna simplemente asintió sin abandonar su adorable sonrisa.

"Eres tu Artemis?" – Rai se acercó cautelosamente y tocó suavemente la mejilla del hombre para comprobar si es que habían signos de que alguna vez habría tenido bigotes de felino.

"Si, soy yo, esta es nuestra verdadera apariencia." – Reveló Artemis.

"Pero no hemos venido solos" – Dijo Luna al tiempo que ella y Artemis abrían paso. Tras ellos apareció una mujer con presencia imponente, Amy y Rai al verla se inclinaron de vuelo, al igual que los del circulo, pero los hermanos Kou no entendían porque tanto alboroto. Fue entonces que obtuvieron la respuesta.

"Ella es la reina Serenity, soberana del Milenio de Plata y madre de la princesa de la Luna" – Informó Artemis. Los hermanos Kou quedaron asombrados, era casi exactamente igual a Serena solo que aparentaba mas edad, pero su figura y porte glorioso… definitivamente una mujer esplendorosa.

Yaten y Taiki Kou hicieron una ligera reverencia. Seiya quien cargaba con el cuerpo de Serena no pudo si quiera moverse, estaba asombrado jamás había conocido a la madre de Serena, él seguía pensando que la señora Ikuko era la legitima madre de su Bombón.

La Reina hizo un gesto para que todos se pusieran de pie y al instante se acercó al joven Seiya. Se inclinó frente a él.

"Sailor Star Figther… Seiya Kou, nunca terminaré de agradecerte por cuidar de mi tesoro mas preciado, estaré en deuda contigo eternamente al igual que con Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Heler" – Seiya quedó aun mas sorprendido si se podía, y al instante trató de bajar para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Por favor n-no diga eso, es y siempre será un placer cuidar de…" – Bajó la mirada a Serena y la miró tiernamente – "… de mi Bombón" – Finalizó Seiya sintiéndose un poco embarazado. La Reina Serenity volvió a su postura anterior con una sonrisa muy amplia.

"El destino quiera que mi hija sea recompensada con usted que es un guerrero memorable" – Pronunció la Reina con una enorme sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y lentamente cambio a una expresión nostálgica, miró a un lado para no tener que revelarse ante Seiya pero este igual se dio cuenta y la Reina agregó – "Lamentablemente no vengo a celebrar… si no a hacer algo que desde el comienzo debí haber hecho" – Concluyó con una voz llena de pesar. Dio la media vuelta y caminó a las afueras del centro comercial, los consejeros de la Luna la siguieron de cerca al igual que el resto del grupo, pero al llegar a dicha puerta lo que encontraron no fue el estacionamiento del Mall si no que un lugar serrado, al parecer un sitio antiguo pero bien cuidado. Se trataba de la mansión donde la mayoría de ellos vive.

Al introducirse todo el mundo en la habitación vieron a dos mujeres esperándolos en el umbral de la puerta. Tanto la señora Lana como la señora Soe estaban con atuendos mas elegantes. Lana llevaba una chalina de colores naranja y verde que abrazaba casi sin darse cuenta mientras que Soe estaba ligeramente recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Las Sailors estaban llenas de preguntas, sus miradas de confusión lo decían todo pero nada, ni un solo murmullo. Mas que reunión esto parecía una ceremonia fúnebre. La sonrisa de Luna no desaparecía pero la reina estaba mas seria que desde cuando llegó, incluso mas seria de cómo la recordaban. Analizándola bien parecía que ni un solo año había pasado por ella desde la última vez que la vieron, de seguro estaba en el paraíso gozando de eterno descanso pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, ahora entre los vivos? Pero lamentablemente esa pregunta tenia respuesta, todos pensaban lo mismo, todos sabían de que su aparición tenia intima relación con la llegada de Katsue a la vida de las Senshis.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Katsue había estado dando un paseo por los jardines de la mansión Tenou, sin duda eran realmente bellos pero lo que ella consideraba como belleza era otra cosa, algo un poco mas terrenal y lúdico, tal vez mas lujurioso. Su felicidad era buscar la venganza, toda su vida había vivido para ello y sus planes estaban a punto de dar frutos. Llevó su mano hasta su vientre pero no lo acaricio, sintió un ligero movimiento, se asustó un poco pero en el hospital le había dicho que eso era completamente normal.

¿Qué clase de criatura era esa? Katsue no sabia de amor y mucho menos de embarazos, era una sensación completamente nueva… y molesta. Ya no hallaba las horas de que ese estorbo naciera y al mismo tiempo lo cuidaría porque ese siempre seria el motivo esencial por el cual Darien estaría con ella. Estaba feliz, tenia a la tierra en sus manos y pronto podría ser capas de formar una utopía mucho mas esplendorosa que el supuesto Tokio de Cristal, es mas, seria mucho mas majestuoso que el mismísimo Milenio de Plata y de eso se encargaría ella personalmente.

Pero como lo haría, sabia de sobra que Darien no permitiría que su hermana fuera lastimada por ella o por sus hombres. Darien en realidad no estaba interesado en tener el Cristal de Plata y lo podía ver en su mirada. Ahora que tenia el Cristal Dorado era lo bastante poderoso como para hacer lo que quisiera y tenia el poder suficiente para todo lo que quisiera. Pero ¿y ella? A caso pensaba que ella iba a querer depender del príncipe de la tierra y futuro Rey por el resto de su vida? No… ella quería poder, eso es lo que quiere, ella tiene los ojos puestos en el legendario Cristal de Plata. A Serena ya le había quitado todo, su vida… ya le había quitado el amor de su vida y dado el hijo que tanto ambos ansiaron tener y ahora… solo faltaba el poder de la princesa de la Luna.

¡Dios que molestia! Ya por las noches casi no podía dormir, era como tener un enemigo dentro de si. Tenia miedo a lo que sucedería en unos meses mas, daría a luz pero, a caso iba a ser mucho peor de lo que es ahora? No podía ni siquiera imaginarlo… bueno, ella se lo buscó, ahora tenia que mamárselas sola. Sola, como siempre ha estado.

Ahora tenia menos nauseas y se sentía algo mas estable de sentimientos… bueno suponía que también tenia que ser efecto del embarazo, y volvió a imaginar un ser asesino emerger de su abdomen y matarla al instante. ¿Seria eso lo que significaba? Bueno Serena, su hermana gemela también lo estaba pero ella se veía feliz, al menos eso notó cuando la vio hace unas horas ¡ui! Como la odio! Pensó, hasta con su vida deshecha estaba con la sonrisa a flor de piel¿Qué podía hacer para borrarle esa sonrisa y convertir su vida en un infierno?... eso no estaba en sus planes, ya hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer, todo lo que tenia planeado hacer pero sentía que no era suficiente, Serena debió haberse quitado la vida, o volverse loca… o haber abortado… no sabia porque pero sentía que su venganza no estaría completa hasta ver a su gemela en pedazos y rogando misericordia. Una sonrisa malvada dibujaron sus labios.

Serena… ¿Cómo lo haría? A pesar de haberle quitado todo lo que ella ama siguió viviendo feliz, sigue adelante como si todo se hubiera borrado de su cabeza. Espera… no le había quitado todo lo que ella ama, aun conserva ese hijo que esta esperando ¿y si llega el día que lo utilice para arrebatarle a Darien?. Un sentimiento de rabia llenó su cuerpo. Ella no estaría dispuesta a dejárselo todo fácil. Si era necesario tendría que matar a esa desgracia. Haría todo lo posible para tener todo lo que se proponía pero ahora su venganza había tomado un camino algo mas personal… le haría la vida imposible a Serenity…

Seiya… según lo que había investigado el es una Sailor, ayudó a Serenity cuando peleaban con Sailor Galaxia, buscaba a su princesa quien había alcanzado a huir de su planeta antes que fuera destruido… ahora viven en completa armonía¿pero porque ha vuelto? De seguro a ver a Serenity, ella no se cansa de buscar compañía, no puede estar sin un hombre, de seguro se esta aprovechando de la situación y se esta haciendo la victima para que él caiga rendido a sus pies… como la odiaba… siempre logra que alguien se compadezca de ella, siempre hace que todos crean en ella, pero ella misma cambiaria las cosas. Como que se llama… bueno el nombre no importa ¿verdad?

Decidió entrar a la mansión, ya estaba haciendo frió y pronto comenzaría a llover, el invierno se acercaba inminentemente y estaba ansiosa por ver la primera tormenta eléctrica. Seria un lujo. Caminó por la larga escalera, ahora caminar le pesaba un poco mas pero no le importaba, no iba a rendirse frente a este 'pequeño inconveniente'. Cuando pasó por el comedor había sentido el olor al almuerzo y sintió unas ligeras nauseas, maldijo mentalmente a la criatura que la hacia tener estos síntomas… caminó rumbo a su habitación compartida. Se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Darien tendido el la cama inconsciente y todo desarreglado.

Katsue corrió hacia él de inmediato y trato de volverlo a la normalidad pero no despertaba. Miró al espejo de púas que estaba en la esquina de la pieza y este se regocijaba en su encierro.

"Que le hiciste?" – Gritó Katsue desde su lugar al lado de Darien.

El sujeto del espejo solo levantó sus humeantes hombros.

"Te juro que si le has hecho algo…" – Katsue no pudo terminar porque en ese instante Darien comenzó a moverse y a despertar. Ella se sintió feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos. – "Que te ocurrió, me tenias preocupada llegue y estabas aquí y no sé como llegaste ni cuando…"

Darien aun no podía enfocar bien la mirada y cuando vio el rostro de Katsue no pudo evitar confundirlo primeramente con el rostro de Serena, incluso estuvo a punto de decir su nombre y contarle que había tenido una pesadilla en la cual había conocido a su hermana gemela…

"Lo siento si te preocupé" – Respondió forzosamente al tiempo que se levantaba con la mano pegada a un lado de la cabeza que le palpitaba dolorosamente.

"Ohh.. Darien ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes un golpe en la cabeza… ¡te esta sangrando!" – Katsue corrió al baño de su dormitorio y volvió con una toalla húmeda y se la puso en la cabeza de Darien, este hizo una mueca de dolor. – "No, no quiero que te levantes, esta tarde llamaré a tu consulta y diré que no podrás ir… te cuidaré toda la tarde… a demás hace tiempo que no estas una tarde conmigo…" – Katsue lo miraba preocupadamente. Darien iba a replicar pero prefirió mejor no hacerlo pues si novia tenia razón, hace tiempo que no pasaban una tarde juntos.

"Si… tienes razón" – Asintió débilmente ya que le dolía la cabeza.

"Voy a traer el almuerzo para la pieza y así me dirás que fue lo que te pasó si?" – Darien volvió a asentir.

Darien giró miró hacia el cielo raso, estaba aun algo aturdido, no podía recordar que es lo que había pasado, es como si no tuviera conciencia de lo que hizo desde algunas horas atrás hasta ahora. Incluso parecía que el clima que había visto era un radiante día de sol, no una tormenta que se avecina… era raro… raro en él quien no tenia sueños premonitorios desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que conoció a Katsue.

Sintio algo extraño provenir de la esquina de la habitación, como pudo giró la cabeza y se encontró con un espejo inclinado hacia arriba, siempre le había dado curiosidad de preguntarle a Katsue de donde lo había sacado, pero siempre que lo iba a hacer se le olvidaba o recordaba algo mas importante… como sea… ahora no era el momento de hacer esa pregunta… o si?

Katsue llegó minutos después con unos humeantes platos ayudada por la sirvienta. Ahí se tendió junto a su futuro esposo y se dedicaron a comer, Katsue le daba en la boca y Darien se veía muy feliz. Pero en el fondo de la habitación, mas bien en la esquina el ser que se había escondido cuando Darien había mirado en su dirección ahora los observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción.

"… _Mi querida Katsue, quien iba a pensar que te pareces mucho mas a tu hermana Serenity de lo que tu te imaginas…."_

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

La tensión se apoderaba del gran salón en la mansión. Habían pasado largos minutos de silencio muy incómodos, en los cuales algunos hacían lo que fuera por matar en nerviosismo y la incertidumbre por la venida repentina de la Reina Serenity. Algunos miraban curiosos los rostros de los demás presentes tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, otros bajaban el rostro y se miraban las manos haciendo movimientos bastante curiosos con ellas, Ian miraban un punto en la alfombra bastante divertido al parecer pues no despegaba su vista de él. Goerge miraba al frente la postura rígida y casi inexpresiva de Felicia, era una de las pocas veces que la veía de esa forma indescriptible para él, una mezcla de nerviosismo y responsabilidad.

Otros sin embargo para matar la curiosidad y las ansias iban a la cocina a ayudar a la señora Lana a traer algunas golosinas como era el caso de Esmeralda y Calisto. Yaten, Taiki, Amy y Rai estaban ligeramente nerviosos muy parecidos a Felicia en su postura de seriedad.

Serena hace un rato había despertado y estaba muy afectada por la llegada de su madre. Seiya estaba a su lado mientras ella de vez en cuando le lanzaba nerviosas miradas a su madre quien cuchicheaba muy seriamente con Luna y Artemis. Seiya trataba de consolarla con su presencia, con su brazo izquierdo la abrazaba y con el derecho tomaba una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

Por petición de la Reina habían juntado alrededor de su sillón, algunos cojines, y otros sillones para formar un circulo. Ahora todos estaban esperando que la Reina comenzara a hablar. Serena estaba mas allegada al sillón de su madre, a su lado estaba Seiya y al lado de este las Sailors con sus hermanos de ahí en adelante los habitantes del circulo se desparramaban en cocines y puff.

Pasaron 20 minutos antes que los consejeros hicieran el anuncio de que la Reina iba a hablar. Serena estaba con el corazón en las manos ya que la Reina en todo el rato que pasó no se había dignado a mirarla ni siquiera cuando se saludaron y eso la hacia sentir culpable de haberla decepcionado.

Entonces el definitivo silencio reinó en la habitación. La reina serró los ojos, todos la observaban mas ansiosos que nunca. Entonces la reina abrió los ojos y luego los labios.

"Sé que muchos de ustedes no entienden el motivo de mi visita… solo he venido por un corto periodo de tiempo a explicarle algunas cosas que es menester que conozcan. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por defender a la corona Lunar, sepan todos que el destino sabrá recompensarlos" – Su voz era dulce como Serena lo recordaba, su frágil cuerpo engañaba muy bien al enemigo ya que todos sabían muy bien que la reina Serenity una vez fue la mujer mas fuerte del Universo. – "Todos ustedes saben de mi hija, la princesa Serenity y la gran labor de las sailors por proteger el planeta de los enemigos tanto internos como externos. Hoy, el enemigo viene mucho mas interno de lo que nosotros pensamos…" – En eso la voz de la reina se quebró un poco y Luna le ofreció un baso con agua que la reina aceptó gustosa. Luego la Reina volvió a relatar. – "Quiero contarles una historia, no. Mas bien un hecho real y muy bien guardado desde los comienzos del Milenio de Plata" – Serena notaba la perturbación de su madre y lo difícil que se le hacia relatar los hechos, a veces la reina se le cortaba la voz y otras daba grandes suspiros. – "… Desde el inicio de los tiempos ha existido el bien y el mal, si no existiera el mal no existiría el bien, son complementarios y es necesario que se lleven en armonía… las Profesias… bien cada vez que asumen los nuevos reyes de la familia Lunar se les hace una profecía con respecto a los futuros hijos bajo el sello de la Luna entre otras cosas… Bien, como las sailors Scout saben mi madre tuvo dos hijas, mi hermana Neherenia y yo. Como saben Neherenia la reina de la Luna negra… Neherenia fue sellada en un espejo a mi me dolió muchísimo ustedes saben que una hermana siempre será una hermana" - A ese comentario Elizabeth bajó la mirada muy triste, Felicia se dio cuenta de ello pero estaba muy lejos para consolarla. – "… Siempre habrá un representante de la luna negra, pero… y esto lo tienen que tener bien claro, no todos los representantes de la Luna negra son malvados, simplemente son mas susceptibles a irse por el camino del mal pero eso es porque son representantes de la oscuridad… eso fue lo que les quise hacer entender a todos. Pero nadie me escuchó…" – bajó la cabeza, al parecer esos tiempos habían sido muy duros para la Reina, serró los ojos con fuerza como si hiciera fuerza mental, como si tratara de olvidar todo. Luego volvió al relato. – "Cuando yo asumí el trono del imperio Lunar lo hice siempre teniendo ese pesar, el día que yo tuviera mis hijos uno de ellos irremediablemente iba a ser el Rei o Reina de la Luna negra" – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, luego la reina miró a Serena, esta se puso muy nerviosa pero sobretodo con miedo a lo que se venia, ya presentía que no iba a ser de su agrado. La reina la miró con los ojos vidriosos y a Serena inconscientemente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas también. – "Hija… no pensé que tuviéramos ese final… yo esperaba que te casaras y yo te lo diría pero no hubo tiempo y luego…" – La reina bajó la cabeza – "Luego estábamos todos muertos…" – Murmuró con resentimiento hacia si misma.

Serena instintivamente se aferró al abrazo de Seiya, recordar esa catástrofe la hacia pensar en Darien y pensar en el la hacia recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas.

La Reina Serenity pareció recobrar la calma y siguió muy erguida.

"Cuando yo asumí el trono del Imperio Lunar fue lo mismo para mi, se hizo una profecía la cual decía que habría una heredera representante de la Luna plateada… yo estaba muy feliz pero luego dijeron que también de mi reinado saldría el representante de la Luna negra… lo peor de todo es que jamás sabríamos cual seria ya que las dos vendrían en un solo embarazo naciendo al mismo tiempo" – Ahora Serena entendía todo, si alguna vez había tenido la oportunidad de negar la existencia de una hermana gemela o creer que solo era una farsa ahora era confirmado: tenia una hermana gemela y nunca lo había sabido en toda su vida.

"No en todos los reinados nace un representante de la Luna negra…" – Trató de calmar un poco la situación pero no había logrado el efecto que quería, es mas, veía a todos mas atemorizados. Si creía que con eso había logrado disminuir las preocupaciones de su hija o alejar la posibilidad de que todos pensaran que el bebé de Serena podría ser el representante estaba equivocada.

Serena de pronto sintió que todas las miradas se detenían en ella y al fin pudo entender lo que su madre había querido decir, miró su propio vientre con horror pero no por la posibilidad de que su hija pudiera o no ser el representante de la Luna Negra si no mas bien por la posibilidad de que los demás creyeran eso… entonces estaría perdida.

"Ehemm… ehemm…" – La reina trató de llamar la atención, una vez que todos la estuvieran mirando con sus 5 sentidos puestos sobre la ex-soberana esta prosiguió – "Como les iba diciendo, no en todos los reinados nace un representante de la Luna negra, y… si piensan que el hijo que espera la princesa Serenity pudiera ser 'eso', eso quiere decir que no han escuchado lo que he dicho… mientras exista un representante de la Luna negra no habrá otro ¿me entienden?" – Algunos suspiraron de alivio a las menciones de la Reina Serenity, otros se vieron mas relajados, en fin, la reina siguió – "Como les iba diciendo nadie sabia cual de las dos criaturas seria el elegido es por eso que esperamos a alguna muestra de 'malignidad'. Yo esperaba a que eso nuca sucediera, lo que mas deseaba era que la profecía fuera errónea. Al final nacieron dos hermosas niñas muy sanas y el reino no volvió a hablar del tema, digamos que fue un tema olvidado, todos creíamos que esa profecía no fue algo mas que para asustarnos, asi pasó un año y medio hasta que…" – La reina pareció estar en trance, miraba hacia la nada, todos estaban esperando la parte mas importante pero la reina no hablaba.

"Majestad" – Le llamó la atención Luna suavemente.

"Oh, si, bien, como les decía, descubrimos que Trinity era la elegida de la Luna Negra…" – Concluyó rápidamente casi nadie pudo procesar bien lo que había dicho. Pero nadie quiso preguntar, es mas nadie si quiera mencionó alguna palabra. La reina se levantó inmediatamente. – "Bueno eso es todo, me quedaré unas cuantas horas mas y luego volveré al lugar de donde vengo" – Y después de dicho esto se puso de pie y caminó por el espacio que todos le había dejado para que pasara, después de eso desapareció por el umbral de la puerta seguida por sus consejeros.

Serena al igual que los otros tardó unos segundos en reponerse y cuando lo hizo comenzó a razonar. ¿Dónde fue su madre?

"Madre!" – Gritó Serena pero la voz apenas le salía. Se desprendió del abrazo de Seiya casi bruscamente y se perdió entre la gente que se comenzaba a componer.

Seiya trató de alcanzarla pero Taiki lo tomó del brazo y le insinuó que no era el momento. Seiya permaneció con sus hermanos y las sailors.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Nunca en su vida había pensado que los corredores de la mansión eran tan largos, es mas, era primera vez que llegar a su habitación se había vuelto tan complicado. Estaba corriendo, algo en el corazón le decía que tanto su madre como Luna y Artemis la estaban esperando ahí.

Y no se equivocó.

Al entrar a la habitación, comprobó que su madre estaba sentada en su cama con la cabeza unida en el pecho de Luna quien acariciaba su espalda y Artemis… bueno cuando él la vio la invitó a pasar con una cortes reverencia. Serena hizo un gesto de desagrado ante tal acto, jamás le habían gustado esa clase de comportamiento de sus amigos.

Serena se acercó cautelosamente a su madre y se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado percatándose que su vientre no le molestara. Luna le hizo un gesto de paciencia mientras que le regalaba otra dulce sonrisa. Serena aun no se acostumbraba a su apariencia humana, a penas lo había creído cuando se lo dijeron y menos cuando los vio por primera vez. La reina al sentirla cerca se separó un poco de su consejera y se limpió el rostro sin dar la mirada a su hija. Después de unos segundos la miró aparentando como si nada hubiese pasado. Era la primera vez que veía a su madre tan humana… tan débil.

"Mamá ¿te sientes bien?" – Preguntó con la voz algo baja. La reina asintió pero con su rostro enrojecido e hinchado por el llanto era difícil creer que todo estaba bien. – "Si te sientes bien entonces ¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Por qué?... porque en verdad recordar todo eso me da mucha pena… yo creo que es algo obvio… perder una hija por el bien del reino…" – Suspiró hacia arriba y su flequillo se ondeó un poco.

"Trinity, así se llamaba?-bueno lo digo porque yo la conozco con el nombre de Katsue" – Serena dijo esto con total normalidad, pero aun así el rostro de la Reina volvió a ensombrecerse.

"lo siento… siento mucho que te haya causado todos esos problemas, en realidad no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, me encantaría poder ayudarte pero yo estoy… muerta…" – Finalizó la reina con su rostro repleto de lagrimas nuevamente.

"Madre no te preocupes, siempre hay algo que se puede hacer ¿cierto? Encontraré la forma de salir a delante, soy fuerte" – la consoló Serena regalándole una sonrisa algo forzosa pero sincera.

"Serenity… el Cristal de Plata tomó una buena decisión… te eligió a ti por ser de buen corazón por ser fuerte y de buenos sentimientos" – La reina le acarició el cabello a Serena, esta se dejó llevar por aquella caricia como un pequeño gatito. De pronto parecía que solo eran ella y su madre, los consejeros habían desaparecido o habían pasado a ser simples objetos de la habitación. – "Tienes que recuperar al resto de las inners… con las outers esta todo perdido"

"¿perdido¿de que hablas?" – Serena la miró sin comprender ¿a que se refería con recuperar al resto de las inners¿y que con las outers estaba todo perdido?... la reina solo la miró con una media sonrisa pesada.

"Veras, las outers fueron desterradas ¿recuerdas? Pues bien… Ellas eran pequeñas cuando todo esto pasó, recuerda que tu eras un bebé, pero yo lo recuerdo bien" – De pronto la mujer miró hacia el cielo raso y comenzó a hablar. – "La noticia de las dos herederas de la Luna se esparció tan rápido por la galaxia como por el Cosmo entero, en ese tiempo era muy poco probable encontrar gemelos en las familias reales y siempre significaban un enorme bienestar o una enorme destrucción. Todos los reyes de este sistema trajeron ofrendas a las recién nacidas y se llegó al acuerdo que como el sistema esta dividido en exterior e interior uno de ellos se encargaría de la princesa Serenity y otro de la Princesa Trinity, el sistema exterior le pertenece por derecho a ella, es por eso que solo volverán contigo a menos que ellas quieran, de otra forma no las puedes obligar"

"Entiendo" – Se resignó Serena agachando la cabeza, entonces la reina puso una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de la rubia.

"Tienes que recuperar a Sailor Júpiter y a Sailor Venus, siento su dolor" – Y la otra mano de la mujer fue a parar a su pecho. – "Se han dado cuenta de su error y será mejor que actúen rápido porque ese error les puede costar la vida"

"Lo intentaré" – Pronunció serena con la voz un poco quebrada, sentía un profundo resentimiento hacia ellas pero si es que en verdad estaban arrepentida entonces haría lo posible por recuperarlas.

"Y… recuerda una cosa… el reino Lunar te espera, recuerda que ese es tu hogar y a la única persona que espera para revivir es a ti" – Se levantó, Serena trató de decir algo para detenerla pero la reina se le adelantó. – "Otra cosa, jamás le entregues el cristal de plata a Trinity…" – Dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta. Serena se levantó y caminó para alcanzarla pero justo cuando hacia esto el teléfono que aun estaba en sus recamara sonó. – "Contesta hija, es importante… yo estaré bien y cualquier cosa que necesites estere para ayudarte, siempre que quieras conversar conmigo trataré de responderte" – Con ello la reina salió de la habitación junto con Luna y Artemis. Serena no sabia que hacer, o contestar el teléfono o ir en busca de su madre, tenia aun tantas cosas que decirle, tal vez aun no sabia que Katsue esta embarazada al igual que ella. Corrió hasta la puerta pero cuando la abrió nadie estaba, supuso que ya habría partido y fue a coger el teléfono.

Y comprobó que efectivamente era importante…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Todos en la sala hablaban de los sucedido como si tuvieran la primicia. De vez en cuando miraban al grupo donde estaba Seiya con curiosidad. Incluso algunos rumores llegaban a sus oídos como "Es verdad te lo juro, ellas se convierten en mujeres" o cosas como "A caso ellos son los del grupo Threelight? Son idénticos" y otras aun mas comprometedoras como "Los he visto muy juntos y creo que existe una relación amorosa entre la princesa de la Luna y ese que esta ahí" señalando a Seiya.

"Novatos…" – Señaló Rai bastante molesta por los comentarios de los 'niños'

"¿Novatos? A mi me parece que son algo mejor que eso, están tan debidamente entrenados que me sorprendió el nivel de organización que tienen" – Le contradijo Taiki.

"Según lo que me dijo Serena ellos entrenan en una escuela que se especializa en perfeccionar sus dones y enseñarles mas cosas." - Añadió Seiya aun mirando a algunas chiquillas con rencor.

"O sea que esos dones se adquieren a la vuelta de la esquina?" – Inquirió Rai algo irritada.

"Según mi investigación estas personas bien podrían habitantes de los demás planetas nacidos en la Tierra" – Informó Amy quedamente, los demás abrieron los ojos.

"¿Es verdad lo que dices Amy?" – Preguntó con entusiasmo Taiki. Amy asintió satisfecha de si misma.

"Waw… eso cambia las cosas" – Analizó Rai, luego se dio cuenta que Yaten hace un rato que estaba callado y metido como en otro mundo – _"Estoy segura que esta pensando en Mina, pero no quiero fastidiarlo, no hoy"_ – Pero ella no fue la que se encargó de volverlo a la realidad. Seiya le plantó un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo saltar.

"Oye que te pasa!" – Le gritó mirándolo hacia arriba, Dios como odiaba ser el mas bajo.

"Te volvía a este mundo" – Le sonrió Seiya con malicia.

"¿Por qué no te preocupas de tus propios asuntos bebé?" – Algunos de los presentes de dieron vuelta a mirarlos.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

En la terraza estaba Elizabeth, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Estaba apoyada en la baranda mirando al cielo, no había ni una sola nube, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo mostraba sus tonalidades mas hermosas.

"Oye, Eliza… emmm… quieres un poco de jugo, te lo traje, es que te vi sola y…"

"Esta bien Felicia, acompáñame si es lo que deseas" – La muchacha tomó el refresco y lo bebió. Felicia se apoyó en el barandal, observaba justo la puesta de sol. Su cabello que antes estaba largísimo de nuevo volvía a lucir corto pero no le importaba, sabia que en un mes mas lo iba a tener igual de largo que antes.

"No es hermosa? Pensar que las cosas mas hermosas no siempre se consiguen con dinero…" – Comentó aun mirando la puesta. Elizabeth solo la miraba.

"Estas triste, puedo verlo" – Mencionó la joven volviéndose a apoyar en la baranda junto a Felicia, el baso de refresco colgaba hacia el jardín.

"Bien, bien, no pretendo contradecirte, es que… dime ¿Qué es el amor?" – Preguntó Con su rostro aun mirando al firmamento.

"¿El amor?" – Elizabeth se extrañó por la pregunta y pausó un poco antes de responder. – "Lo siento Felicia, no sabría responderte y no te quiero mentir"

"No te preocupes, de todos modos… ya es imposible que esto suceda"

"Arriba esos ánimos! No quiero verte triste!" – La animó dándole un golpeen la espalda. Felicia volvió a incorporarse.

"Tu crees que sea verdad?" – Felicia Miró a Elizabeth pero ella no entendía la pregunta. – "Que se pueda perdonar a un hermano?"

"No lo sé… primero yo creo que debería estar arrepentido ¿no crees?" – Ambas bajaron el rostro. "Lo… dices por mi hermano?" – Se atrevió a decir la joven, Felicia se sorprendió mucho.

"N-no solo lo digo por la hermana de Serena solo eso" – Le contestó rápidamente y con palabras atropelladas. Elizabeth solo la miró, no estaba convencida para nada en lo que decía pero… bueno ella jamás dejaría de recordar a su hermano Josh.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Una hermosa joven de cabellos blanqueados y tes morena se elevó por el techado de la gran mansión ayudada por ráfagas de viento.

"…Pensé que aquí te encontraría George…" – El aludido ni si quiera volteó a verla. – "… Vi a Felicia hablando con Eliza y a ti no te vi por ningún lado, entonces me fijé en unos curiosos hielos en forma de enredadera y entonces supuse que podrías estar en el tejado" – Dedujo fingiendo inocencia pero con una pronunciada sonrisa.

"Déjame solo Calisto" – Le habló fríamente el chico al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

"Oye George no quiero que te enojes conmigo, yo también estoy sola y solo quiero compañía" – Trató de convencerlo.

"Entonces ve a buscar a otro" – Le respondió fríamente de nuevo.

"Vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero… solo quiero hablar contigo, sabes que soy tu mejor amiga"

"No será que te estas enamorando de mi Calisto?" – A ese tiempo ya estaba con una ligera sonrisa picarona en sus labios. Calisto enrojeció y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – "Hey no me peques!"

"Entonces no hables estupideces!" – Le gritó enojada con su rostro aun colorado. George aun se sobaba la cabeza. – "Lo siento, te peque muy fuerte…"

"Ya estoy bien" – Dejó de sobarse – "¿De que quieres hablar?"

"De Felicia" – Calisto fue directamente al grano.

"De Felicia? Y que quieres hablar de ella ¿Qué esta mas alejada de nosotros¿o que prefiere estar al lado de su princesa¿o…?" – George no terminó de hablar cuando Calisto lo interrumpió.

"De que a ti te gusta" – Contestó quedamente.

George se atoró con su saliva.

"¿Gustarme? No digas tonteras, sabes que solo somos amigos"

"Eso era antes" – Le corrigió Calisto. – "Ahora no la vez solo como tu amiga, ahora la miras siempre y cuando se te pierde de vista en el Dulce Corazón la buscas como un verdadero loco"

George hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

"Que si piensas que eres obvio, por supuesto que eres obvio, cualquiera se daría cuanta, bueno a excepción de Felicia" – Aclaró, luego su rostro se clavó en el ocaso, el cielo se veía mas violeta, los colores que mas le gustan a Felicia.

"Te estas confundiendo, solo me preocupo por ella, no quiero que le suceda algo malo"

"Sabes muy bien que yo también me preocupo de ese modo por ella, pero reconoce que lejos de ser su amigo sientes cosas muy distintas… estabas tan contento cuando los superiores dijeron que nos reuniéramos aquí, tus ojos brillaban tanto y cuando la viste apegada a la princesa ese brillo se apagó…"

"Esta muy apegada a ella y… últimamente siento que me esta evitando, no lo puedo soportar a veces quisiera marcharme de aquí." – Dijo con un arranque de furia, golpeo el tejado con su puño derecho, justo al lado de Calisto.

"Ya se le va a pasar, se siente responsable por su bienestar, ya sabes, mas de que cualquier otra persona... digamos que se siente identificada con la princesaza porque Josh le hizo algo muy parecido hace casi dos años" – George al escuchar ese nombre apretó tanto puños como dientes.

"Pero yo jamás le haría…" – Al instante en que terminó de decir la ultima palabra se arrepintió, miró lentamente a Calisto rogando porque ya se hubiera tapado los oídos o hubiese quedado sorda pero al verle la inmensa sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro se resignó a que su 'secreto' ya estaba descubierto. – "Dices algo y…"

"No te preocupes, me conoces demasiado para saber que no le diría a nadie que no lo mereciera" – Y con esas ultimas palabras se incorporó y bajó de la misma manera en la que subió, Gerge no pudo si quiera articular una nueva palabra y menos detenerla.

No sabia porque pero esa promesa lejos de tranquilizarlo lo inquietaba mas.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "Comprendo, esta bien… si, adiós…" – Serena colgó el teléfono y salio calmadamente de la habitación, antes de serrar la puerta dio un suspiro y se armó de valor. Caminó hasta la sala y como era de esperarse encontró a todos ahí charlando. Todos la saludaron cordialmente parecía casi mentira todo lo que había sucedido algunos minutos antes. Trató de divisar con la mirada a sus amigos y los encontró en un rincón oscuro del mismo salón, hablando muy animadamente, eso le dio un poco de fuerzas.

"Bombón, que bueno que has regresado" – le dio una bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla el cual Serena sintió a la perfección.

"¿Dónde esta la reina Serenity?" – Preguntó Rai muy interesada.

"Se fue…"

"¿Se ha ido? A donde?" – Volvió a cuestionar Rai.

"Supongo que al lugar donde siempre ha estado" – Respondió serena bastante ofuscada.

"Y Luna y Artemis?" – Esta vez la que preguntó fue Amy.

"Fueron con ella" – Se limitó a decir quedamente.

"Ohh…"

"Bombón porque te ves tan triste, dime ¿conversaron de algo mas con la Reina?"

"Me enteré de algunas otras cosas… pero prefiero contárselas mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada y necesito ir a dormir" – Trató de mirar a otro lado para no sentir las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos, en verdad necesitaba un descanso y no solo por la energía gastada hoy si no mas bien por todo lo que había sucedido hoy en general.

"Si es lo que necesitas entonces te dejaremos descansar" – Se apresuró a decir Taiki quien comprendió inmediatamente la situación.

"Si… gracias, les prometo que mañana les contaré todo… lo prometo" – Serena aun hablaba como media ida, como si no estuviera realmente en ese lugar.

"Bombón en verdad te sientes bien?" – Seiya se le acercó de modo que ambas miradas quedaron frente a frente. Serena no quería preocupar a nadie y tampoco ser descortés pero necesitaba ir a encerrarse en su habitación. – "Ok entiendo" – Finalizó comprendiendo lo que la mirada de la rubia significaba.

"Nos vemos mañana en el Dulce corazón ok?" – Les llamó Serena cuando estos se iban. Los demás asintieron y le regalaron una ultima sonrisa. Serena quedó algo mas tranquila.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Lita y Mina después de escuchar semejante revelación no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ir a sus habitaciones y analizar lo ocurrido. Cierto, sus habitaciones quedaban del otro lado de la mansión, tendrían que caminar mucho. Pasaron por el gigantesco corredor y dieron con una ventana muy grande que daba directo al gran jardín, jardín que lucia mas lúgubre que cuando llegaron. El final de ese jardín se veía una especia de carpa oscura iluminada por una luz interior que le daba unos destellos rojos, definitivamente espeluznante. Mina y Lita sabían que los que estaban dentro de esa carpa oscura no eran otros que los Kebass, gente sin escrúpulos que las habían mandado a buscar, ahora se arrepentían de ello, se arrepintieron desde que los vieron por primera vez. Muchachos que rondan la misma edad de ellas pero sangrientos como si nunca hubiesen conocido la palabra humanidad y justicia, que extrañamente estaban dotados de poderes inimaginables.

"Que desperdicio…" – Murmuró Mina a lo que Lita asintió.

Seguirían caminando por el extenso pasillo, si alguien las encontraba ahí de seguro se meterían en problemas. Para no meterse en problemas simularon bajar por la escalera que divide las dos alas con el primer piso y salón principal. Se dirigirían a la cocina simulando tener hambre.

Cuando entraron en ella encontraron algunos empleados comentando una noticia bastante importante a juzgar por los cuchicheos y los rostros de sorpresa.

Se acercaron con la clara intención de interrogarlos. Ellos no se daban de la presencia de las sailors hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" – Interrogó Lita con voz de mando. Las sirvientas y empleados saltaron por la sorpresa y se pusieron todos en fila con la cabeza baja.

"Hemos preguntado ¿de que están conversando?" – corroboró Mina dando un paso a delante frente a la empleada que antes era la que al parecer estaba dando la noticia. - "Tsuyou… vas a contestar?"

La mujer tembló un poco pero no levantó la mirada.

"Bien, si es así entonces iremos con Lady Katsue y le informaremos que los sirvientes no están haciendo lo que se les pide y por lo que se les paga" – Mina y Lita pudieron notar como la mirada de las sirvientas y empleados se posaba en la mujer. Ella también los miró y luego con la voz quebrada habló.

Después de 10 minutos de interrogatorio ellas abandonaron el cuarto de cocina con unos emparedados entre las manos y se dirigieron finalmente a sus habitaciones. Ahora si que tenían mucho de que hablar en privado.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Ya habían pasado muchas horas y Hotaru aun no despertaba…

Hotaru seguía en un profundo sueño, después de esa advertencia no había vuelto a moverse, sin embargo todas sabían que estaba viva. Haruka estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con los brazos colgando entre las piernas, su aspecto se veían mas cabizbajo que antes, no miraba a nada en especial, solo tenia la cabeza baja. Michiru aun tenia entre sus manos el espejo de Neptuno, lo acariciaba con suma delicadeza como un acto mecánico ya que su mente y mirada se perdía por el cielo obscurecido tempranamente a causa de la pronta tormenta. Setsuna sin embargo estaba sentada en una silla un poco lejos que las demás, de vez en cuando lanzaba una débil carcajada, estaba casi en la misma posición que Haruka.

"Y bien… que hay que hacer ahora?" – Preguntó al fin Haruka sin moverse tan si quiera una sola pulgada.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio después de esa pregunta.

"…Todo fue mi culpa…" – Se reprochó Michiru aun mirando el cielo.

"Es por eso que… " – Setsuna suspiró – "Es por eso que nunca se debe revelar el futuro, simplemente hay que dejar que suceda, ese es mi castigo…" – Y volvió a reírse con pesar.

"Yo… la traté tan mal… ahora me doy cuenta que me excedí, no soy quien para juzgar a nadie… no valgo nada" – Dijo Haruka solo moviendo los labios.

"…No valemos nada…" – Le corrigió Michiru.

"Nosotras siempre nos creímos las perfectas, las mas importantes de las Senshis... solo por gozar de facultades y responsabilidades especiales, por ser las mas fuertes… ese es mi castigo…" – Setsuna volvió a suspirar.

"Pero lo cierto es que no estamos tan equivocadas, después de todo… lo que hacemos es nuestro deber." – Interrumpió Michiru fingiendo un poco de inocencia. Sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Haruka se levantó súbitamente de la cama y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros obligando a Michiru a que la mirara a la cara.

"¡Como que es nuestro deber¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así después de todo lo que hemos descubierto después de que…?" – Haruka se detuvo, si no lo hubiera hecho le hubiera reclamado a Michiru el tener la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Le soltó los brazos.

"Ya les dije… ¿no lo recuerdan? Nacieron dos princesas gobernando el mismo reino, el deber de las inners es estar con su princesa y nuestro deber es estar con la nuestra… no hemos hecho nada que no sea debido" – Informó Michiru tratando de convencer a las demás y a si misma de lo que decía es verdad.

"¡De que hablas Michiru Traicionamos a nuestra Princesa, traicionamos a nuestra amiga¿Que no lo entiendes?" – Volvió a encararla sin tocarla esta vez.

"Por supuesto que lo entiendo pero que quieres que hagamos¿Que vallamos donde la Princesa Serena y le imploremos misericordia¿que fue un error de cálculos¿Que por nuestra culpa perdió todo lo que ella quería¿Eso quieres que le digamos?" – Le retó Michiru tratando de que Haruka viera la realidad a su punto de vista.

"Estoy segura que ella nos perdonaría" – Respondió tercamente.

"¿A si¿eso es lo que crees¿Y tu en verdad tendrías cara para pedirle disculpas¿en verdad lo harías?" – Michiru dio en un punto muy importante, la vergüenza de Haruka era tan grande que non seria capaz de ni si quiera mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse como la peor basura del universo.

"A demás nuestra princesa esta embarazada, ella no es mala, ella solo quiere recuperar lo que le pertenece, coincidamos que no estuvo bien juzgar a ni una de las dos princesas de ese modo pero… la princesa Katsue es buena, solo la dejaron por un error, un monstruoso error, ella nos necesita, ella va a dar a luz, ella nos quiere tanto como Serena nos quiso" – Interfirió Setsuna sin pararse de su asiento y mirando a las dos por igual.

Haruka comprendió en ese minuto que las demás tenían razón, no hay motivos para abandonar a la Princesa Katsue, ella es la viva copia de Serena, solo que la conocieron tarde. A demás era su deber cuidar de ella como las inners deberían cuidar a Serena…

Pero… pero ella nunca dejaría de pensar que la forma que escogieron para deshacerse del cuidado de la princesa Serena no fue el adecuado y debía encontrar una forma de hacerle llegar sus disculpas.

"Entiendo… tienen razón, nos quedaremos con ella pero… pero a Serena le pediremos una disculpa por todo el daño que le hemos hecho." – Finalizó Haruka, las demás se miraron entre si por algunos segundos y luego asintieron.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Seiya y los demás llegaron al departamento, estaban en un incomodo silencio. Seiya a penas entró por la puerta se fue a encerrar en su habitación. Los demás de pronto quedaron estáticos, necesitaban hablar pero ni uno se atrevía a hacerlo, ni uno de los presentes se sentía con el derecho de opinar y menos con Seiya cerca.

"Bien… nosotras hacemos la cena… ehh ¿Qué les parece si mejor hacemos algo dulce?" – Propuso Rai tomando a Amy de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la puerta de la cocina.

"Ohh buena idea hacemos un pie de limón y otro de frutilla" – La apoyó Amy y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

Claro, esa era la idea perfecta, ellas como sailors, amigas y con un pasado en común tenían que hablar de algunas cosas en privado pero ellos… Yaten prendió la TV y Taiki se sentó a leer una revista.

Ninguno de los dos parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, si los pudieran notar bien se darían cuanta que Yaten tenia los ojos fijos en la marca de la tele que tenia un poco mas abajo y Taiki estaba pegado en la palabra "TITULAR"

Nadie sintió cuando de repente un animalito pequeño entraba por la ventana corredera que da hacia el balcón y se introdujo en la habitación.

Cuando al fin después de media hora las chicas salieron de la cocina con los cubiertos en las manos casi se les caen al reconocer al visitante que les hacia honor con su presencia.

"¡Armenis!" – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo despertando del trance a los dos hermanos Kou. Ahí recién se dieron cuanta que un gato blanco con una Luna en la cabeza hace mucho rato los observaba desde una mesita con retratos.

"Hola chicas… les molestaría si me quedo a pasar la noche aquí… les aseguro que no utilizaré espacio" – Dijo el gato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Serena hace rato que estaba en su habitación, a penas había comido un bocadillo forzado por tía Lana quien amablemente le trajo una contundente cena. Tenia que comer, aunque ella no quisiera el bebé lo necesitaba.

Serena miró hacia abajo y acarició si vientre, juraría que desde que llegó la reina Serenity esta aun mas abultado…

Ahora que estaba sola podía encajara las ideas….

Primero: Sus amigos la llevan de compras, lo había olvidado, vio sus bolsas de compras apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla, no tenia animo para probarse nada ahora, mañana lo haría.

Segundo: Aparece Darien de imprevisto quizás con que razón y la intimida… eso fue extraño, verdaderamente extraño podría jurar que Darien se había dado cuenta de su embarazo, cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría percatado. Estuvo tan cerca¿Cómo no sentirlo? Sin embargo no dijo nada… solo insinuó algo ¿será que el ya lo sabia y de hace el desentendido¿Qué pretende con esa clase de visitas?

_Solo quiere hacerme daño… _

_Ya tiene lo que quería, a mi hermana 'Trinity' ¿Qué mas quiere? A caso quiere tenernos a la dos? O quiere llevarme a la locura¿o es que a caso va a reconocer a mi hija? No… no creo que eso haga y de todos modos si lo intentara no lo permitiría… ella no lo permitiría tampoco…_

_Maldito… nuevamente se me mete en la cabeza cuando yo creí que podía salir adelante… y ese beso… por poco y me besa y yo… yo lo hubiese dejado besarme si no hubiera sido por mi bebé… y por Seiya… oh Seiya, lo siento tanto… _

_Jamás en mi vida me perdonaría si le hubiera correspondido el beso, pero tal vez actué demasiado tarde… no quiero ni pensarlo._

_¿Qué pasó después? No lo recuerdo muy bien, solo un resplandor y… no puedo recordarlo con exactitud, solo recuerdo la voz de Seiya llamándome… ohh Seiya, siempre cuidas de mi, pero tienes razón, no debo apresurar las cosas, es mejor que todo funcione a su tiempo¿Cómo sabes que en un tiempo yo te pueda corresponderte como te mereces? Tal vez… tal vez no en este planeta… _

Y tercero: La venida de la Reina Serenity.

_Madre… en un principio pensé que estabas aquí para reprocharme mi irresponsabilidad… a estar embarazada… me da gusto saber que no. Pero me dejaste igual de sorprendida, nunca creyó que en verdad tuviera una hermana… y menos lo de esa historia de los representantes de la Luna Negra, todo me parece mentira, un sueño. ¿es que jamás voy a terminar de enterarme de cosas? Mi vida pareciera solo una fantasía, todo se relaciona con el pasado… espero no tener que enterarme de mas cosas, espero no tener que sufrir mas, solo quiero extra en paz conmigo misma y estar en paz con esta vida… solo quiero eso… lo demás se puede esfumar, los problemas se pueden ir al demonio, no quiero mas problemas, lo único que quiero es vivir una vida normal. _

_Trinity… así que ese es tu nombre ¿y si es verdad lo que dicen?... que en realidad los representantes de la Luna Negra no son básicamente malos? Y si solo se hacen malvados por las circunstancias de la vida… pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que ahora recién puede enterarse que tiene una hermana gemela¿Y como es que ahora se presenta¿Por qué no antes? _

"Serena…" – Serena escuchó una voz, una voz familiar, pero no sabia de donde provenía. Hasta que bajo su cama encontró a una felina oscura con una Luna en la frente.

"¿Luna¿Qué haces aqui?"

"Me gustaría que habláramos, sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres que te responda y trataré de ser lo mas clara posible… somos amigas ¿lo recuerdas?" – la gata le dio una sonrisa y Serena de un momento a otro se sintió mejor.

"Ven. Quédate conmigo, tenemos toda la noche para hablar…" – la invitó Serena con una ligera sonrisa.

No sabía que iba a pasar pero lo único que esperaba era que mañana fuera un día un poco mejor…

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Dibujamos aquel corazón, un verano en el río.  
Dibujamos aquel corazón, con tu nombre y el mio.  
En invierno quisimos volver  
Y aprendí que la tiza no escribe en el frío...  
Dibujamos aquel corazón  
Y el invierno ha dejado un borrón...  
Es absurdo querer subrayar lo que borra el olvido.  
De momento... No voy a gastarme la vida contigo...

xxx------xxxx------xxx

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fragmento de la Cancion:_"My Inmortal" _Evanescence

Segundo fragmento: _"Aquel Corazón" _Rosana Arbelo.

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola chicas…. ¡No me maten! Al fin actualicé, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y espero tener muchos comentarios…

¿Saben algo? Navegando por la red encontré una continuación de Sailor Moon, se llama Paralell Sailor Moon y trata de la vida de las sailors después de unos cuantos años. Serena esta casada y tiene Dos hijas, las demas inners tambien estan cansadas y tienen hijas todas de la misma edad. Es una mini historia con 18 paginas y relata una aventura de la segunda hija de serena llamada Kousagi jajaja era una historia vastante comica. El que la quiera leer que la busque por Paralell Sailor Moon sale en la pagina Meditacion Lunar de EarthLord.

Buenpo no creo poder contestarles las preguntas pero supongo que este capitulo se las ha contestado no?. Es que con la nueva regla del fanfiction… no quiero romper ni una sola regla porque no quiero que me saquen ni una sola historia asi que les agradeceré a todas por sus reviews y que les vaya muy bien. Gracias por su apoyo! Y si se me queda algo en el aire me lo hacen saber si?

Les agradesco a: Serenity-Princess, Sailor angel7, Starlight, Lady Ann, Ladystarichardson, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Yelitza, PrincessofLeo, Mariana, Lady Palas, Destino, Sinope, Luna, Shary, Kendra Duvoa, Jenny Anderson, kgs(?), GabYxA, Pola Kaiou, Katiesnape, Serekino Kaoru, BISHOUJO HENTAI, Phoebe Kou, Pinkosita, Kitsune Saki, -.TeFyTa.-, Anaismoon, SereEndylove4ever, Eliz...

Muchas gracias a ustedes!

TaNiTaLoVe

20 – 07 – 2005


	15. Una Visita a la Abuela

Tuve que hacer el capitulo de nuevo, como lo dije antes en otro fic... mi computador sufrió un accidente y yo estaba segura de que recuperaran la información... pero no pudieron recuperar nada, así que perdí todo lo que acababa de hacer en este capitulo 15, así que trataré de acordarme lo mas que pueda y hacerlo mejor que como lo tenia escrito antes.

El primero de este mes mi historia tuvo su primer aniversario estoy muy feliz de compartir esa noticia con ustedes a pesar de no haber podido publicar para esa fecha estoy feliz de que mi historia haya sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo.

Deséenme suerte y espero que les guste...

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenecedse, le pertenece a Naoko y yo solo escribo porque adoro los personajes y para matar el tiempo… además tengo tanta imaginación que la tengo que usar para algo ¿no?_

**( ¨ ·. _El Espejo _.·´ ¨ )**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

… Los años han pasado, sin embargo yo aun espero por ti… nunca te dejaré…

-

Wake me up when September ends

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 15)

**UNA VISITA A LA ABUELA **

xxx

Serena había despertado un poco tarde pues se había pasado conversando gran parte de la noche con su amiga Luna... cosas del pasado que no recordaba bien y algunos secretos con respecto a la personalidad de su madre.

Luna le contó que tanto ella como Artemis estuvieron mucho tiempo en el limbo tratando de cumplir los requisitos para poder visitar a la reina Serenity, pero lo que más les había costado era convencer al guardián de que la dejara salir unas horas para aclarar los malentendidos. Menos mal finalmente había accedido, pero lamentablemente seria la última vez que podrían ver a la reina Serenity.

Serena despertó a causa de los sutiles movimientos de su abdomen, de seguro la bebé necesitaba desayunar, Serena rió con ese pensamiento.

"Buenos días, dormilona n.n" - La visitó Luna y la ayudó a levantarse. - "¿como dormiste hoy?"

"Bien, Luna ¿donde estabas?"

"¿Yo? mmm... haciendo vida social con la familia, la Sra. Lana es una buena mujer, le estaba agradeciendo por cuidarte"

"Luna..." - A Serena se le acababa de ocurrir esa idea y necesitaba aclarar un asunto. - "Tía Lana sabia de ti? es decir¿Tu le dejaste mi cuidado?"

"No exactamente, ella fue la que me convenció de ir a buscar a la Reina Serenity y ella se ofreció a cuidarte como si fuera tu madre sustituta" - Le aclaró Luna sin que desapareciera ni un poquito su sonrisa.

"Oh" - Y Serena miró al suelo para buscar sus pantuflas. - "Mamá llamó anoche, llegará en una semana, le dije que no era necesario encontrarle un colegio a Sammy pues estamos en pleno verano, cuando ellos lleguen y encuentren estabilidad quiero vivir con ellos"

"Y estas en todo tu derecho, hace mucho tiempo que no los ves y créeme el cariño de una madre en estas circunstancias es muy importante"

"Gracias Luna, por comprenderme" - Serena recordó las palabras de su madre en la primera conversación por teléfono. - "Mamá dice que tiene algo importante que decirme ¿tu crees que sepa algo de todo esto? bueno de todos modos cuando ella llegue se lo haré saber ya que no quiero ocultarle a mi familia por mas tiempo quien soy"

Luna se le desvaneció un poco la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. - "Podría ser peligroso, no pienses que no quiero que se enteren, pero podría ser peligroso, tal vez seria mejor que ellos se quedaran en Japón"

Serena se puso de pie y la encaró visiblemente enojada.

"No! No quiero dejarlos ahí a merced de alguien que solo quiere hacerme daño, prefiero que estén conmigo y así pueda protegerlos yo misma!"

"Si, tienes razón... lo siento, es solo que ¿estas segura de querer decírselos?"

"Completamente" - Finalizó cortante.

"Bien, entonces no hay mas que hablar de ese asunto, los espiaremos y los protegeremos" - Y Luna volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa a prueba de balas.

Serena se sintió mucho mejor ahora que se desahogaba. Después de todo Luna había compartido igualmente con su familia que ella.

"Ah! por cierto" - Luna se metió en el ropero de Serena y de ahí sacó unas bolsas. - "Deberías probarte la ropa que te regalaron ya que en un tiempo mas podría quedarte apretada, además estamos en pleno verano y hay que lucir la figura" - Nuevamente ambas se rieron.

"Si, tienes razón" - Luna le allegó el pantalón de tela turquesa con el top de tirantes finos. A serena le gustó mucho, de todo los vestidos ese era simplemente su favorito.

Así mismo Serena se metió en su ropero y sacó una falda amarilla muy larga de una tela arrugada y un top con tirantes que se amarran en el cuello color negro con detalles amarillos.

"No quieras estar con ese traje todo el tiempo ¿que darían los ciudadanos?"

A Luna se le escurrió una gota, estaba con el mismo traje que cuando llegó, un traje bastante raro comparado con la vestimenta que se usa en estos días.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Seiya se había levantado deshecho. Sus hermanos, Amy y Rai lo vieron pasar hacia el baño y no lo podían creer, se notaba que había pasado una noche devastadora.

Después de una media hora en la dicha aun así se le veía una cara de no haber dormido mucho, ojeras, labios secos, y parpados pesados. ¿Estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo? o lo hacia simplemente por inercia? era lo que pensaban sus hermanos.

"Seiya, esta listo el desayuno" - Le gritó Taiki.

"Si, ya voy" - Respondió desde su cuarto.

En un principio pensó en no desayunar pero el no era capas de no comer, sus tripitas se lo exigían. A demás con la nochecita que había pasado no quería que el viento lo pillara desprevenido.

"¿Que te ocurre Seiya? pareciera que hubieres estado combatiendo toda la noche"

"Así fue Rai... así fue"

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, algo se lo impedía. De repente tenia mucho calor, no se podía acomodar y lo peor de todo es que tenia sueño, toda la noche tuvo la desagradable sensación de ser observado desde una de las esquinas de su habitación, pero estaba tan cansado que a penas podía enfocar la mirada.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¿Que es todo ese ruido en la cocina?" - Preguntó Serena, curiosa.

Desde la cocina se escuchaban la risa de las chicas y alegatos de las chicas.

"No lo sé" - Respondió Luna, también curiosa.

Ambas entraron a la Cocina donde todas las mujeres de la casa estaban rodeando la mesa muy emocionadas como si estuviesen viendo a un cantante famoso.

"Artemis!" - Gritó Luna, furiosa.

El gato se asustó tanto que paró los pelos y calló de espaldas. Ahora entendía que era lo tan emocionante, un gato parlante. Artemis saltó de la mesa abriéndose paso entre las jóvenes y se transformó en Artemis humano.

"Ohhhhhh!" - Estaban aun mas sorprendidas tanto las chicas como los chicos.

"Me gustaba mas como gato" - Pronunció decepcionada Coralia, la chica de cabello azul.

Serena estaba solamente expectante, algunas al verla la saludaron y le dijeron lo linda que se veía, pero la atención estaba mas centrada en los consejeros de la reina Serenity. Serena pudo distinguir al grupo de muchachos amontonado cerca del refrigerador cuchicheando y riéndose.

"¿Ves que no has cambiado en nada? Sigues siendo el mismo gato impresionando a las jovencitas que creen que eres especial"

Luna apegada a la puerta de la cocina discutiendo, los otros jóvenes incluyendo Serena estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería, pero George se percató por una de las ventanas que Felicia venia a toda prisa y si no actuaba rápido iba a ocurrir un accidente.

George se movió al tiempo que Felicia abrió de golpe la puerta y esta daba contra Luna. Luna perdió el equilibrio y se fue para delante pero cuando menos lo esperaba fue recibida por George causando la impresión de todos.

Felicia entró, no saludó a nadie, se dirigió a un mueble, sacó algo que puso en su bolsillo y se fue. Mientras tanto todos aguantaban el aire pensando de que Felicia armaría un escándalo o que le gritaría a George o que saludaría a Serena, pero nada.

Serena se sintió invisible. bueno, todos se sintieron invisibles, pero Serena se sintió mal ya que notó a Felicia enojada y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ella tenia la culpa por abandonarla. Mia también la vio y a pesar de que no tenia muchas ganas de ir fue arrastrada por Elizabeth para ver a su hermana.

"Mrr mrr ehemm" - Hizo Calizto.

Entonces George puso de pie a Luna, esta se sonrojó un poco. Ambos, Calizto y George también salieron pero por la puerta del balcón.

Todo quedó tenso, tanto así que el desayuno fue en total silencio. Luna acompañaba a serena y le dedicaba miradas de odio a Artemis que solo atinaba a sonreírle para que lo perdonara.

"Bien, ya terminamos, ahora nos vamos" – Anunciaron los muchachos estirándose como si recién se levantaran.

"Esperen, esperen¿Quienes se creen para dejarnos a nosotras lavando los platos!" – Exigió Calizto quien recién llegaba junto con George, este solo rió y se unió al grupo masculino.

Luna miró asesinamente a Artemio por si se le ocurría alguna otra locura.

"Hombres machistas" – Respondieron simplemente saliendo por el mismo lugar que habían salido antes Calizto con George, al balcón.

"¡Que?" – Respondieron las demás.

Y así se fueron dejando a las mujeres con la palabra en la boca y como no podían dejar la cocina hecha un desastre tuvieron que hacer algo. Todas las mujeres se pusieron a ordenar, incluyendo a Serena y Luna.

Todas refunfuñando mil maldiciones en contra de los hombres… en general.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Que raro..."

En la puerta de cristal del Dulce Corazón colgaba un gran letrero que decía CERRADO y mas abajo CLOSED.

"Cerrado" - repitió Yaten.

"Bueno, entonces nos vamos a casa" – Sugirió Taiki.

"No, yo quiero ir a ver a mi bombón!"

"Ok vamos" – Concilió Taiki de inmediato.

"Si, yo también quiero verla " - Se agregaron las chicas.

"OK, ok!"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¿Como esta doctor?"

Katsue estaba en su tercera sesión de ecografía desde que esta embarazada, al fin esperaba saber si era o no una niña, aunque ella sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

"Esta bien... finalmente supimos que va a ser una niñita" – Le anunció el doctor corriendo nuevamente el censor con el liquido helado por otro sector de su abdomen.

"Que alegría" – Fingió estar sorprendida y feliz por la noticia.

A eso tocan la puerta rápidamente y sin casi recibir el permiso Darien entró sumamente ansioso.

"Lo siento doctor, siento la tardanza, es que me tocó un paciente de urgencia y…"

"No te preocupes Darien, todo esta bien, precisamente estaba diciendo que van a tener una hermosa niñita"

"De verdad? Y esta bien" – Darien se dirigió rodeando la camilla donde estaba Katsue para estar junto a ella y tener una mejor imagen en la pantalla 3D.

"Bueno, eso es lo que estoy viendo ¿quieren escucharla?" – Propuso tentativamente el doctor al tiempo que hacia todos los malabares para conectar los parlantes.

"Si" – Contestaron ambos padres dichosos.

El doctor prendió el aparato de sonido que acompaña la maquina de ecografías y ahí se escucharon unos movimientos y seguido de eso el corazón...

"¿Que pasa doctor¿Darien?" – Katsue se asustó al notar que tanto Darien como el doctor se habían puesto muy serios y trataban de escuchar mejor. Katsue inmediatamente se puso nerviosa.

"Su corazón no se escucha como el de un bebé normal" – Comenzó Darien conversando con el doctor.

"Es cierto, también me di cuenta, es muy probable que sea una malformación"

"¿Malformación? Doctor dígame que todo estará bien...Darien" – Al ver que no le respondían, mas se sentía nerviosa, incluso se sintió invisible o que no la tomaban en cuenta.

Se sentó aun con el liquido escurriéndole por los costados del abdomen y aun así no recibía respuesta. Darien aun escuchaba la maquina hacia un sonido muy parecido al de una bolsa y luego unos latidos mas… luego mas bolsa…

"Le haremos los exámenes correspondientes, pero en este caso lo mas probable es que sea un soplo al corazón"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Felicia, Mia y Esmeralda se habían unido al asunto de ordenar la cocina, parecía que los chicos la dejaron mas sucia de lo normal exclusivamente para molestarlas.

Felicia no decía nada, solamente de vez en cuando conversaba con Calizto, su mejor amiga o con Elizabeth. Mia tampoco parecía muy preocupada de saber lo que le sucedía a su hermana mayor, estaba en su propia onda con las gemelas secando los platos y guardándolos. Tanto Luna como Serena se preocupaban de ordenar la mesa y las demás barrían o sacudían. La cocina siempre fue el lugar mas concurrido de la casa ya que al ser inmensa como una sala y tener una mesa gigantesca todos se entretenían conversando y sirviéndose algo de vez en cuando.

Artemis le ayudaba especialmente a Luna y se preocupaba especialmente de rozarla para tener una oportunidad de hablar o de ser gritado, cualquier cosa era mejor que la indiferencia ¿o no?

"Serena, tienes visita" – La Sra. Soe abrió la puerta y al ver al grupo de chicas ordenando no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reír. – "Para que vean que el trabajo de una dueña de casa no termina nunca"

Serena se fue luego de mirar por ultima vez a la las chicas, estas hacían sus cosas incluyendo Felicia que ni siquiera se dio el lujo de mirarla. Luna le indicó que seria mejor que fuera y así lo hizo.

"Seiya!"

Fue a la primera persona que vio y corrió a saludarlo. Aun se sentía algo culpable por lo de ayer pero trató de disimularlo y enterrarlo. Lo abrazó y este correspondió el abrazo pero algo fue distinto, notó algo raro en Seiya, no era el mismo abrazo, carecía de algo. Serena lo miró bien y notó que unas ojeras oscuras se delineaban en la parte inferior de sus ojos también se fijó en el claro cansancio que denotaba su mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Seiya iba a responder y notó que esta inseguro, como pensando lo que iba a decir.

"No dormí bien anoche" – pronunció finalmente.

"Mmhhrr ehemm"

"Ahh pero por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ustedes" – Y Serena con la misma felicidad que saludó a Seiya saludó a los demás. – "Que rico que me vivieran a ver"

"Pensamos que podías estar en la heladería" – Dijo Amy.

"Pues yo tampoco sé porque no fueron hoy. Solo me desperté y los vi ahí, ni siquiera les he preguntado"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¿Estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo?"

Un rayo rompió el silencio de la tarde lluviosa.

"Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar ¿recuerdas¿O ya te arrepentiste de enmendar tus errores?"

"No, para nada, lo que me preocupa es que Haruka nos haya visto salir"

"Bueno aunque a mi también me preocupe no me voy a retractar"

Lita y Mina caminaban con sombrillas por la calle directamente a una parada de autobús para tomar uno. Se sentaron en la banca a esperar.

"A propósito de eso Mina ¿Qué crees que le esta pasando a Haruka? La note extraña"

"¿Cómo no la vas a notar extraña con lo que acaba de saber?"

"Lo sé, pero la noté arrepentida, tal vez sea buena idea que la unamos a nosotras"

"¿Estas loca Lita, quieres que todo se arruine! Aunque este arrepentida aun no me da confianza, a demás recuerda que está mucho mas cercana a esa Katsue que nosotras" – Y luego añadió rápidamente antes que Lita pudiera decir algo. – "Además esta cerca de sus compañeras exteriores y de lo que sí no estoy segura es que ellas estén arrepentidas como ella"

"Si… es cierto, pero aun así me dio pena verla así…"

**_…Recuerdo… _**

Mina y Lita pensaban en salir lo más rápidamente posible ahora que Katsue y Darien no estaban, tratarían de volver antes que Katsue para no levantar sospecha.

"¿Van a algún lado?"

Mina y Lita saltaron del susto, las habían descubierto ¿Qué inventarían?

"Nosotras, vamos a ir… al"

"¡Centro Comercial!" – Añadió Mina enérgicamente y sonriente.

"Oh, bueno… si _la_ ven le dan esto por favor…" – Y del interior de su chaquetón sacó un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo.

Al tiempo que el objeto tocaba las manos de Mina, ambas pudieron notar algunos brillantes.

"Esto es…"

"Por favor, no diré nada" – Antes que pudieran decir algo o si quiera dar las gracias Haruka retomó su camino ascendiendo por la escalera principal que se dirige a su recamara y a la de sus compañeras exteriores.

El objeto fue puesto dentro de la mochila de Mina.

**_…Fin del recuerdo… _**

"… Con sus ojos hinchados… estoy segura que lloraba"

"No mas que nosotras Lita, no mas que nosotras… solo que ella es cobarde y no se atreve a dar la cara, en cambio tú y yo estamos haciendo algo para mejorar las cosas"

Lita se limpió las lágrimas que le querían caer y dio un fuerte respiro.

"¿Estas segura que encontraremos lo que buscamos?" – Cambió de tema a uno mas importante.

"Si no lo hacemos por lo menos encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude"

Desde entonces cuando tuvieron esa discusión hay una parte de Mina que ha madurado y la ha despertado como la líder de las Sailors interiores, se le nota en los ojos, ahora piensa objetivamente. Su mirada ha cambiado se ha vuelto un poco fría, es la mirada de la decisión.

Se dieron cuenta que ahí venia por fin un autobús que las llevaría al lugar donde se dirigen: Al Templo Hikawa.

Mientras se subían, la luz de la casita donde se refugiaban de la lluvia parpadeó… en el vidrio aparecía la silueta de un rostro de ojos rojos que sonreía malévolamente.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Darien detuvo el vehículo al ver que Katsue estaba mal, lo estacionó cerca del parque Nº 10, mala idea según él pero tenia que consolar a su futura esposa de alguna manera.

La sacó a caminar, Katsue aun lloraba en silencio ocultando el rostro.

"Vamos cielo no llores mas"

"Que vamos a hacer Darien, yo no quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi bebé"

En efecto Katsue lloraba con un sentimiento profundo ¿Qué sucedía si llegaba a perder al bebé o algo le pasaba y moría? Darien no tendría ningún motivo para quedarse con ella, nada los uniría y ese bebé no podría heredar el poder de la tierra que tanto anhela.

"Ya veras que todo estará bien, ya te harán los exámenes y así podremos saber que es lo que le sucede al bebé, si por alguna razón tiene una malformación en el corazón haremos todo lo posible para que pueda llevar una vida normal"

"Darien… ¿se va a morir?"

"Esperemos que no sea tan grave"

"Oh Amor mío no me dejes nunca"

Darien la abrazó y aquel abrazo lo llevó a pensar en Serena ¿Cómo estaría ella? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo estará su bebé? Una curiosidad enorme lo invadió, deseos de saber si su otro hijo estaría en las mismas condiciones o peor. Se sintió mal por nunca haberse preocupado por la salud de Serena, el hecho que no haya nada entre ellos no cambia el que Serena vaya a dar a luz un hijo de su sangre.

Pero si quería ir y hablar con ella necesitaría hacerlo con precaución, Katsue no debería darse cuenta como la última vez en que Serena calló al hospital. Esta vez tenia que ser cuidadoso, la fecha del matrimonio estaba cerca, faltaban escasas dos semanas y después de eso dudaba en poder tener excusas para poder saber de su otro bebé.

Katsue seguía abrazada de su futuro marido, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de Darien… estaban al otro lado del planeta en un rincón rodeado de montañas…

"_...Ahora comprendo todo lo que me ha dicho, usar mis poderes afecta el embarazo… anoche usé demasiado para visitar a mi estrella fugaz… seria mejor que dejara de usarlos por un tiempo… solo espero que la droga mental dure hasta que me recupere… o hasta que dé a luz… solo espero eso…_"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Tal como Seiya invitaba a almorzar a Serena algunos días, los hermanos Kou, Amy y Rai fueron invitados a comer a la casona. La Sra Lana y Soe hicieron grandes cantidades de comida pues se trataba de muchas pero muchas bocas que alimentar este día… ambas estaban extrañamente felices, Serena lo había notado desde que vio pasar a la Sra. Lana y esta le guiñó un ojo. Luna y Artemis desaparecieron, presumiblemente se fueron a pasear por los jardines de la casona.

Serena estaba hablando con sus amigos y les contaba lo que Luna le había dicho sobre la travesía para encontrar a la reina y traerla, todos estaban muy emocionados. Seiya mientras tanto estaba dormido apoyado en los hombros de Taiki, Serena lo comprendía pues le habían dicho que al parecer había pasado pésima noche. Lo extraño fue que Serena podría jurar haber percibido un hedor a menta salir de entre la respiración de Seiya de vez en cuando y desde que lo conoce nunca ha sabido que le gustara masticar chicle.

El bebé ya se movia mas, sobretodo cuando se acercaba la hora de comer ya que el olor era exquisito. Aunque la doctora en el ultimo control le dijo a Serena que tenia que cuidar su dieta no podía soportar el día sin saborear uno de los ricos dulces del Dulce Corazon y esta era la ocacion en que antes de almuerzo se estaba comiendo un rico chocolate de almendras.

"¿Quierren?" – Serena ofreció el pedazo de chocolate que le quedaba.

"No gracias… no acostumbro a las golosinas antes de comer" – Dijo Amy mirando de reojo al chocolate que tenia marcados los dientes de la rubia.

"Digo lo mismo" – Concordó Yaten y los demás asintieron.

Seiya que para estas alturas estaba roncando y haciendo ruidos desagradables murmuró algo así como: _Choggolatte _

Todos rieron divertidos…

La hora de sentarse a la mesa llegó y esta vez usaron el comedor ya que como eran tantos necesitaban la gran mesa de ahí. Seiya fue obligado a despertar o quedarse sin comer y este prefirió despertar y comer. Al cabo de una hora en la que todos estaban concentrados en atacar lo máximo que podían Serena se dio cuenta que Seiya estaba muy extraño, casi no la miraba y si por casualidad cruzaban las miradas este la desviaba inmediatamente como si hubiese hecho algo malo y temiera ser descubierto ¿Qué esta pasando?

"Bien, bien, bien…" – La señora Lana se levantaba al lado de su hermana que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa haciendo sonar su copa con un tenedor. – "… Ahora que estamos todos satisfechos y que todas las personas importantes están juntas quiero informarles que iremos de viaje a vicitar a mi madre" – Muchos de los jóvenes aullaron de felicidad, sin embargo Felicia estaba con el seño fruncido y Calizto le daba palmaditas en la espalda. – "Nos iremos por todo el fin de semana largo, así que estaremos de vuelta en unos cuatro días"

Ahí fue cuando todos comprendieron la gravedad del asunto. Les estaban pidiendo que fueran a visitar a otra persona mientras dejaban a la casona sin guardia. Algunos comenzaron a protestar.

Serena sabia que cada vez que la Sra. Lana decía algo era por el bien de toda la comunidad pero la decisión de abandonar el fuerte era algo completamente descabellado, era como invitar al enemigo a que viniera y saqueara la casa y todos sus secretos. También sabía muy bien existía la coincidencia de que siempre estaban preparadas para cualquier cosa, supieron cuando ella calló al hospital por ver a Darien, supieron cuando llegaron los hermanos Kou y también cuando llegaron Amy y Rai.

Muchos sucesos ya los habían predecid, tal vez eso quería decir que si tomaban la decisión de irse un fin de semana largo seria porque no sucedería nada, tal vez tenían razón y hacia falta un poco de descanso para aliviar las tensiones.

Dicho y hecho ya al rato todos estaban listos, esta vez todos serian los invitados para asistir a una especia de _retiro espiritual_. Todos tuvieron la orden de llevar una tenida para la nieve ¿estarían pensando en ir y escalar las montañas? Sorpresivamente cuando Serena estaba haciendo su bolso llegó Luna y le facilitó un traje de nieve a ella.

"Y esto Luna, no estarán pensando en llevarme a mi también ¿o si?"

"Por supuesto que si!"

Y se fue dejando a Serena muy preocupada. Luego llegaron los Kou con las chicas con sus equipajes, ellos no habían opuesto mucha resistencia ya que si su princesa iba ellos la protegerían donde fuese.

Se distribuyeron en tres vehículos: El auto de Taiki, fueron a buscar el de Seiya y la camioneta de la familia de Felicia donde fue la mayoría de los jóvenes.

Serena se fue todo el camino mareada pero cada vez que Seiya le ofrecía parar ella se negaba y decía que ya se sentiría mejor. Pero cuando tomaron un atajo de camino de piedra su estomago se revolvió completamente y en una maniobra casi heroica Seiya detuvo su auto y Serena alcanzó a abrir la puerta y vomitar en el camino.

A pesar de eso y de que los otros dos autos se detuvieron para ver el estado de Serena, dijo que se encontraba mejor y que siguieran. El viaje simplemente terminó cuando tomaron otro atajo internándose en un sitio extenso en el que se veían tres cabañas y la de mas al fondo y mas grande estaba habitada ya que había ropa tendida en los colgadores.

La vista era preciosa a gusto de Serena, frente a ella brillaban como lentejuelas las olas del lago mas hermoso que haya visto. Frente al lago unos cerros adornando el paisaje tras ella las montañas nevadas.

Simplemente paradisíaco.

"Llegamos!" – Se escuchó la voz emocionada de Esmeralda.

Todos se bajaron y se reunieron. Una señora de edad apareció por la puerta de la casa y al verlos se puso muy feliz.

"Abuela!" – Gritó Esmeralda una vez mas y se fue corriendo a saludarla. Felicia casi igual de rápido fue a saludarla también y para sorpresa de todos estaba muy feliz. Mia era la única de las tres nietas que no mostraba tanto interés en saludar.

"Hola mamá, te traje a mis chicos" – Dijo la Sra. Lana feliz.

"Hay! Pero si son chiquillos muy jóvenes y buen mozos" – Todos se sintieron un poco apenados – "Dime hija, donde esta la princesa de la Luna, me prometiste que la traerías contigo"

"Hay! Mamá!... bueno, ahí esta" – Serena dio un paso al frente y la anciana que ya había alcanzado al grupo la miró de pies a cabeza.

"Ui! Pero si eres mas hermosa que tu madre" – Serena se sonrojó y sintió pena, al mismo tiempo que una curiosidad la invadía por saber de donde conocía a su madre.

"Verás yo conocí a tu madre en el Milenio de Plata, pero yo era mucho mas joven y tu era demasiado pequeña para acordarte de mi… pero pasen jóvenes, esta noche utilizaremos todas las cabañas para alojarlos y miéntanse cómodos"

Ahora Serena entendía de donde había sacado la Sra. Lana esa forma de ser tan amable.

Llegó la noche muy rápido y Serena se quedó con los Kou, Amy, Rai, Luna y Artemis en una cabaña, los otros jóvenes en otra y las mayores junto a Esmeralda se quedaron en la otra.

**Cabaña 1 **

"Me alegra poder conocer a la princesa de la Luna antes de morir"

"Hay mamá no digas eso, aun te queda mucho tiempo por vivir" – Le reprochó su hija Soe.

"A puesto que la abuela es tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de que la princesa de la Luna esta esperando un bebé" – Se rió Esmeralda.

"¿De verdad? Tan pronto… pero si a penas parece una niñita"

"Una niñita que ya ha visto la muerte muchas veces y que ha mantenido el planeta a salvo durante años" – Le recordó su hija mayor Lana.

"Si, supongo que me he puesto vieja… solo espero poder ver a esa preciosidad de bebé antes de…"

"Mamá!" – Le gritaron sus dos hijas.

**Cabaña 2 **

"Tienen cable! Tienen cable!"

"No me digas Yarin que en este hermoso campo te vas a poner a ver el canal de deportes" – Lo retó Elizabeth

"Porque no salimos a ver las estrellas" – Propuso Ariel

"Seria una buenísima idea, aquí tiene una vista preciosa, y si vemos una estrella fugaz le pediremos un deseo" – La apoyó su hermana gemela.

"Vayan…" – Les dijo Yarin quedamente.

"Ui! Eres un grosero!"

"Deben venir muchos turistas en esta época, espero no causemos problemas si es que vienen a pedir una cabaña" – Dijo Coralia viendo el hermoso lago siendo iluminado por la Luna.

Felicia y Calizto acababan de salir de una de las habitaciones y al entrar a la cocina encantaron al resto de los hombres armando alboroto, abriendo los muebles sacando ollas y sartenes.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" – Les dijo Felicia con los bazos apoyados en la cintura.

"Hey! Relajate, hace hambre y queremos comer"

"Son unos bestia. Mejor salgan de aquí y nosotras nos encargamos de hacer algo decente"

"Como quieran, eso si, me gusta con ketchup y mayo" – Calizto le mostró el puño a Ian y este salio a carcajadas.

"Ohh, cable! Canal de deportes"

"Yeahh!" – Escucharon desde el living y luego las maldiciones de las mujeres.

"Así que aquí estaban" – Dijo Coralia llegando junto con las gemelas y Elizabeth.

"Propongo que hagamos algo que nunca olviden" – Inició Umbriel

"¿Donde esta el picante?" – A las chicas les brillaron los ojos y sonrieron maliciosamente.

**Cabaña 3 **

"Hagamos algo entretenido ¿Qué opinan?" – Propuso Serena.

"Ya pero después que termine de hacer esto" – Luna con Amy estaban preparando la comida.

"Que bien porque tengo mucha hambre!"

"Claro, después que vomitaste todo lo que comiste"

"Yaten!"

En ese momento Seiya sale del baño con el rostro pálido

"¿Seiya que te pasa?" – Serena se acercó inmediatamente a Seiya, se veía mal, enfermo.

"Solo tengo que dormir y se me pasara" – Le respondió mirando al suelo y se fue a una de las habitaciones sin haberla mirado ni un momento.

"¿estará enfermo?"

"No, yo creo Serena que esta cansado, Seiya sin dormir sus 9 o 10 horas diarias no es nadie"

Artemis puso los cubiertos, pero a Serena ya se le había quitado la mayoría del hambre así que no comió mucho mas. No quería preocupar a nadie o tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero volvió a sentir ese extraño olor a menta y ahora recordó donde mas había percibido ese aroma… de Katsue.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Era ya de madrugada, pero en la carpa negra al fondo del jardín de la mansión Tenor estaban lejos de conciliar el sueño. Las tenues luces de colores rojizos y sombríos, los vapores coloridos y sofocantes, los aullidos como de hienas en fiesta, algunos candelabros de formas extrañas, desorden botellas rotas y otras con un liquido que al ser atravesado por la luz colorida da un aspecto fantasmal. Así es el lugar donde habitan los llamados Kebass, los enemigos a muerte de El Circulo y la comunidad mágica del planeta. Ellos son rebeldes, les gusta vivir la vida a concho, ser respetados y temidos y sobretodo envidiados.

No hay compartimentos en la carpa, solo es una tela oscura con una abertura para salir y entrar, pero algunas habitaciones están separadas por cajas arrumadas o cortinas mal puestas. En una de ellas se lleva a cabo el bien conocido ritual de pintarse el cuerpo desnudo, figuras un tanto satánicas y otro tanto simbólicas para ellos mismos. Una joven esta recostada en sus aposentos separada por cajas del resto de la multitud, otra muchacha esta hincada sobre ella pintando su espalda descubierta con colores rojizos negros y azules, la chica que la pinta ríe mientras la otra bebe algo y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza entre sus brazos, está visiblemente ajena al rumor exterior.

De pronto ve algo que le llama la atención, hace rato que estaba buscando al dueño de ese caminar y ahora que venia hacia ella no lo iba a dejar irse sin decirle lo que pensaba.

"Josh, necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes?" – El joven aun reía recordando el lugar de donde venia. Al notarla la vio con deseo y se acercó hasta ella y la volteó bruscamente dejando sus pechos desnudos a la vista. La otra chica que pintó su espalda rió aun mas vacilando y cayendo al suelo.

"¿Lilandra Te han dicho que hoy estas mas provocativa?"

"Quiero hablar seriamente Josh"

"Hablemos" – Y el chico comenzó a sacarse la camisa rápidamente.

"No Josh" – Y se levantó inmediatamente para quedar a la altura del chico, de pie frente a frente ella era un poco mas alta, además de mayor.

Josh se detuvo, la empujó para que cayera en la cama improvisada de cajas y colchoneta.

"Es mejor que estemos a la altura de los acontecimientos" – Luego se lanzó hacia ella y la besó.

La otra joven que había caído quedó inconsciente y torcida en el suelo.

"No, te dije que ahora no…" – Tomó aire ya que Josh le había robado la mayor parte del suyo. – "¿Por qué permites que esa mujer dizque princesa te manipule? Somos mas que eso, podemos acabar a los malditos de una" – Haciendo chasquear los dedos – "¿Qué es lo que buscas en esa mujer¿Qué tiene ella que nos mantiene aquí, sin movernos y manteniéndonos con una miseria de dinero que no nos alcanza ni para un pito?"

"¡Ya, ya!… ya entendí, si querías que te dejara en paz…" – Y se alejó pero al momento Lilandra se incorporó y corrió para detenerlo.

"¡Responde de una vez!" – Lo tomó del brazo pero en un acto sumamente rápido él le tomó el brazo y lo apretó fuertemente.

Lilandra a pesar del dolor no se quebró, le mantuvo la mirada impasible.

"Ya llegara nuestro tiempo… Lilandra" – Lo ultimo se lo dijo despectivamente. Le soltó la mano.

"No quiero estar aquí, quiero mi lugar, quiero mi respeto… el lugar donde todos podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y lo tomábamos sin si quiera preguntar… pero ahora…. ahora doy asco ¡Todos damos asco!" - Lloró desconsolada y presionando sus manos en sus ojos para ocultar el rostro.

Josh se acercó y la abrazó

"Ya, ya… todo va a estar bien, solo dame tiempo para obtener lo que quiero y luego nos vamos de este sucucho nodo de ratas"

Lilandra se limpió las lagrimas, Josh la dejó y se fue por el mismo lugar donde venia.

"Espero que pienses en nosotros cuando dices '_lo que quiero_'" – Le dijo aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo juro" – Y sin voltear a verla se marchó.

Lilandra dio una ultima mirada a la joven que seguía inconsciente y pensó si estaría muerta, luego recordó las ultimas palabras de Josh.

"Si tan solo supiera que tu palabra vale algo…" – Sin muchas ganas caminó hasta su cama y tomó su polera.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Cabaña 2

"Wa! Que es esto"

"¡ME QUEMO!"

Las chicas habían ganado la segunda batalla, ahora estaban a mano por dejarlas lavando platos. Los hombres degustaron los exquisitos huevos con tocino y casi medio litro de picante.

"Pensé que era ketchup!"

"Para que tengan por malos, Ahora ¿Dónde están los machitos?" – Dijo Calizto con aire de superación.

"Jajajaja" – Rieron todas las mujeres al ver como todos los chicos se peleaban por lavarse la boca en el baño, Benicio agarró la ducha y se la metió a la boca.

"Ah por cierto ¿Dónde esta George?"

"¿George? Se me había olvidado que estaba aquí" – Reconoció Elizabeth al comprobar que no estaba por ninguna parte.

Calizto llamó la atención de Felicia quien estaba mirando para todos lados para ver si había algo de George que comprobara que había venido con ellos. Felicia se acercó a Calizto.

"Yo se donde esta, pero tengo mucho frío así que seria lo mejor si tu lo vas a buscar" – Le dijo en un susurro, Felicia asintió. – "Esta en el tejado viendo las estrellas"

"Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes si yo no te he visto salir?"

"Siempre lo hace cuando lo necesita" – Calizto le guiñó un ojo y Felicia tomó su chaqueta y salio por la puerta corredera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cabaña 3

Seiya hace mucho rato que se retiró al dormitorio y su aunsencia se hacia notar, especialmente para Serena quien no podia casi soportar el no tenerlo diciendole _Bombon_, o jugando con ella, haciendole cosquillas o hablandole al bebé.

Tampoco pudo sacarse de la cabeza la idea que habia tenido hace un rato, no queria creerlo pero existiria la posibilidad que su hermana estuviera haciendole algo a Seiya para perjudicarla o arruinarle la felicidad. Decidió que esperaria hasta mañana y si Seiya seguia igual pensaria en decirselo a los demas para comprovarlo.

Cabaña 2

Felicia salió de la cabaña y se fijó que en una de las paredes aun goteaban las escarchas de hielo, Calizto tenia razón, era seguro que estaba en el tejado. Usando un poco de su poder ilusorio creó una enredadera que la abrazó y la elevó hasta sobre la techumbre. Lo primero que vio fue a George recostado con su gorra tapándole la cara.

"¿Para que necesitabas dormir aquí?"

George despertó sobresaltado.

"Lo siento… creí ver un ángel ¿dijiste algo?"

"mmmmm… no ¿sabes me di cuenta que de noche… aquí es mas bonito?" – Felicia se sentó junto a él provocando que el se sintiera un poco torpe.

"Si, eso estaba mirando, hasta que me quedé dormido" – Ambos rieron.

George volvió a recostarse para quedar fijo mirando al cielo. Felicia lo imitó luego de meditarlo. La noche no podía estar mas bella, las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes y la Luna les daba un toque mas místico.

"Mira, ahí están las _Tres Marias_" – Le dijo señalando al cielo.

"Las veo, eso quiere decir que el _Gigante Orión_ esta… así" – Señaló en el cielo.

"¿Alguna vez has visto las demás constelaciones?" – Preguntó muy interesado George.

"No las reconozco bien"

"Entonces yo te enseñaré un poco" - Así empezaron con una entretenida conversación.

"Mira! Una estrella fugaz!"

"Pide un deseo"

"¿de verdad?"

"¡Claro!"

Felicia serró los ojos y se concentró lo mas que pudo apretando los puños para pedir su deseo. Cuando terminó giró la cabeza para ver al chico, este la miraba con mucha ternura.

"¿Has pedido tú un deseo?"

"Ya pedí tres"

"¡Tres!"

"Aha! Es que ya he visto tres estrellas fugaces antes que tu vieras la tuya"

"Mmmm…"

Se quedaron en silencio un momento

"¿Por qué estabas enojada en la mañana?"

"Oh… no, nada importante, solo que me palié con mamá y Tia Lana porque no me parecía buena idea venir, pero ya estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa ¿no?"

"Cierto"

"Cierto" – Ambos se miraron nuevamente y volvieron a reír.

"Hace tiempo que no reíamos así, juntos… en este tiempo has estado evitándome así que me parece milagroso que aguantes tanto tiempo conmigo… ahora"

"A bueno, es que… has escuchado el dicho que dice: _por la noche todos los gatos son negros_" – Felicia le miró como había quedado pensativo.

"¿A que viene todo eso?" – Preguntó mas serio.

"gghhhh fiuuuuu…."

Felicita simuló estar dormida y esa fue la excusa perfecta para George de contemplarla un momento mas.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Lita y Mina estaban en la misma habitación que compartían, no decían nada pues estaban seguras que en estas paredes tenían oídos, pero con las miradas se decían todo, todo había resultado bien. Si bien no encontraron a Rai pudieron dar con una persona de suma importancia que estaban seguras ayudaría a la causa.

La Luz estaba apagada y los rayos alumbraban las cortinas pero ellas no tenían miedo, ya no mas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe **

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, se que me demoré mucho pero ya creo que di las explicaciones correspondientes, solo espero que con este capitulo hayan quedado satisfechas, a mi me pareció bien como entremés…

Perdonen por el trozo de canción que puse a la empezada, se que no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo pero es que me dio tanta pena ver el video… y la canción es tan linda… fue solo in desliz…

Se acerca el capitulo donde Serena de a luz, si no me equivoco viene el siguiente y uno mas… luego de eso vamos a hacer que avance el tiempo y ahí se pondrán las cosas mucho mejor ¿Qué creen que les sucederá a Mina y a Lita? LAS MATARE! No, mentira… no creo que las mate

Ya tengo en mente el final y si el destino me lo permite y mi novio no sigue metiendo la pata voy a llegar hasta el capitulo 20 antes de navidad . Lo siento pero esto de tener mas de un fic es trabajo duro

Gracias a todos quienes me alientan y a los que me dan tirones de oreja por los reviews diciéndome cuanto me he demorado LO SIENTO! Prometo esta vez actualizar luego espero también que les gusten mis otros fics.

Agradezco a todos los que me han mandado reviews y a los que no pues también les mando saludos y que ahora me manden porque ya saben que su opinión es importante para mi.

Les comunico a todos los que aun no sabe, yo he sacado últimamente otro Fic, se llama "Metamorfosis" y es un universo alterno que trata de Serena una chica de 14 años que entra a la preparatoria y descubre los secretos de la adolescencia, aprende a madurar y lo mas importante… el amoooor.

Bueno ahora me despido y espero que lo pasen bien ok?

Pronto se descubrirá un secreto de la gemela de Serena…. Jajajajaja

TaNiTaLoVe

22- sep - 2005


	16. Despedida

Hola a todas!

Al fin me digno a actualizar aunque debo reconocer que esto de no tener Internet por un lado es bueno así tengo mas tiempo de actualizar (para pasar el ocio) pero lo malo muy malo es que no puedo leer sus historias, al menos por un tiempo (¡¡Es que tampoco tengo dinero pal cyber!) así que… aunque no pueda leer sus historias créame que cuando me reponga comenzaré a hacerlo ya que cada vez que suben un capitulo de las historias que leo a mi me llega un correo así que tranquilas que cuando pueda me pongo al día.

Con respecto a esta historia, creo que ya me había tardado demasiado en actualizarla, la leí completa de nuevo y encontré que ya es momento de que la historia se ponga buena, que tenga la acción que tanto quiero así que… si hago que avance el tiempo no me maten ni me insulten! A este capitulo intentaré ponerle toda la emoción que en los demás no pude o me pospuse…

Bueno a leer…

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante _**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 16)

**DESPEDIDA**

_Mi vida después de esto se ha convertido en algo sin sabor ¿seria posible que la ausencia de una persona especial le quitara el gusto a los momentos? La respuesta es si. Aunque muy tarde descubrí que a esa persona la necesitaba mucho mas de lo que aparenté. _

"Nada… aun sigue encerrado en su dormitorio, le hablo y pareciera que fuera sordo"

"A demás de tonto" – Añade Yaten al comentario de su hermano mayor.

"Me preocupa, desde que Serena nos contó cada vez estoy mas segura, está como poseído"

"Magia negra de muy buena clase" – Agrega Rai después de Amy.

Si había algo que les preocupara mas que sus propias vidas era la vida de un ser querido. En especial cuando por medio de esa vida también sufría otra persona… y otra personita.

Serena hace unas semanas después que regresaron de esa visita buscó una casa modesta en la que pudieran vivir sus padres, hermano y ella. Finalmente cuando la encontró calló en cuenta que no tenía muebles, menos mal la situación se arregló luego de llamar a sus padres, ellos acordaron traer los muebles por medio de encomiendas.

Aun recuerda esa noche en el campo donde la primera en darse cuenta de la actitud de Seiya fue ella ¿Por qué? ¿Seria que lo estaba comenzando a conocer mas que sus propios hermanos? Tal vez es una conexión especial que se estuvo formando entre ambos. Después de ese acontecimiento pareciera que ella también vaga en su mente, solo confía en saber que debe hacer. Según Luna ese tipo de magia es desconocida para ella y muy remotamente podría provenir de su hermana gemela, pero muy en el fondo Serena sabe bien que ese olor solo proviene de una sola persona… Katsue.

La situación entre Felicia y ella se arregló ya que sorpresivamente su amiga se mostró demasiado amable con todos ¿Qué habría pasado esa noche en el campo? Según unos amigos ella fue a buscar algo y no regresó, las mismas fuentes dicen que George tampoco regresó ¿Y que? Son amigos jajajajaja amigos últimamente ambos deciden hacer guardia por las noches… solo esperaba que todo estuviese bien.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Mansión Tenou**

Haruka ha estado muy amable con Mina y Lita, no deja que nadie las moleste ni les diga lo que tienen que hacer, incluso a sus mismas compañeras Outers les impide el acceso a ellas. De primer momento lo encontraron muy extraño pero luego comprendieron el significado.

El poder de las exteriores decae considerablemente.

La primera fue Setsuna a quien se le denegó la puerta del tiempo y su cetro granate quedó inutilizable, ni como arma. La segunda fue Michiru quien un día recogió sus espejo y en él solo pudo ver su rostro reflejado, nunca mas dejó de ver eso. Luego la pequeña Hotaru que después de esa ocasión no pudo recuperarse, esta en un coma profundo, después de sus ultimas palabras no volvió a moverse. Haruka fue la única que al parecer no tuvo cambio aparente mas que su transformación pero de todas también era la única que no aparentaba importarle.

Lita y Mina han podido hacer su vida relativamente bien ya que con Haruka protegiéndolas y con Katsue y Darien preocupados por su bebé que al parecer tiene problemas no les queda tiempo para atender pequeñeces.

"Nicholas va a ver a Rai ¿verdad?"

"Eso fue lo ultimo que nos comentó, aunque no la irá a ver precisamente, yo creo que le pedirá que vuelva"

"¿Y si no puede?"

"No puede" – Repitió la chica de la coleta.

"¿No crees que es un castigo del destino lo que le está sucediendo los príncipes?" – Inició Mina tentativamente.

"Si, pobre bebé, estoy segura que no tiene la culpa"

"Digo lo mismo pero el destino se encarga de darnos donde mas nos duele" – Mina Recordó a Yaten.

"Ya no aguanto mas, lo único que quiero es que Serena vuelva y todo sea como antes"

"De hecho nada volverá a ser como antes pero de todos modos me gustaría que Serena volviera a su ciudad de origen"

"Eso deseo mas que nada" – Suspiró Lita y se sumergió en un trance. Hasta que Mina volvió a hablar.

"Desde que se pospuso la boda que la suerte está de nuestro lado ¿te has dado cuenta tu también?"

"Aunque según mi parecer no es bueno alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas… esta es la excepción ¿crees que se casen?"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no… pero conociendo a Darien no creo que prefiera gastarse su dinero en fiestas sabiendo que su hijo tiene problemas, pero lo que quiero ver es la actitud de Katsue, desde lo ocurrido no sale mucho de su habitación y estoy segura que no es por reposo"

"Esto parece un pequeño receso entre guerras"

"Apropósito de guerras ¿has visto últimamente a esos chicos extraños?" – Mina tocó un tema interesante y a la vez complicado ya que poco y nada saben de esos sujetos que se alojan en una carpa en el jardín.

"Visto no, pero si los he escuchado. Pareciera que se convierten en animales por las noches"

"¿Crees que sería conveniente mantenerlos vigilados? Nunca me han dado confianza, parecen de esas personas que solo buscan su propio beneficio"

"Eso es obvio pero si no se han revelado es porque esperan algo ¿no?"

"Es lo mas probable. De todos modos es mejor prevenir"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Los padres de Serena llegarían en media hora, ahí en el aeropuerto estaban los hermanos Kou -Seiya por cierto aun distante como si estuviese en otro mundo- Amy, Rai, Luna y Artemis (Como gatos).

El avión estaba retrasado como por veinte minutos y Serena estaba preocupada, no fuera a ser que justo el enemigo se hubiese enterado del viaje y hayan ocasionado algún accidente lamentable.

Por el parlante una mujer anunció que el avión ya estaba en vista y estaba a punto de aterrizar. Serena suspiró aliviada.

"Seiya, llegarán mis padres, podrás volver a verlos ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos tuvimos que esconder con Chibi Chibi para que mamá no sospechara?" – Le informó con la mejor de las sonrisas y recordó la primera vez que Seiya la fue a buscar a su casa, claro que para ese entonces no eran muy fuertes los lasos. Seiya no dijo nada solo pasó a mirarla y siguió en algún punto cualquiera. – "Uff" – suspiró frustrada.

"Tranquila Sere pronto va a estar mejor" – Yaten le pasó la mano por el hombro y por un segundo Seiya volteó a mirarlos fijamente pero luego siguió mirando al punto fijo. Nadie se percató.

"¡Allí están!" – Chilló Rai tomando a la rubia del brazo y casi arrastrándola para llegar hasta la puerta de llegada.

Serena no podía estar más feliz.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Sammy!" – Les agitó los brazos y con su voz inigualablemente estridente les llamó la atención.

"¡¡Serena!" – La Sra. Ikuko dejó sus maletas y fue a abrazar a su hija. – "Oh santo cielo mi amor estas tan grande, tan cambiada… tan bella" – Le pasó la mano por una mejilla y del rostro de ambas salieron lagrimas. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Te quiero mamá, te extrañé muchísimo" – Ese calido abrazo la hizo sentir tan bien que por un momento se le olvidaron todas las penas.

"Supongo que tendrás tiempo para tu padre que tuvo que aguantar el vuelo mas espantoso de su vida para venir a verte"

"¡¡¡Papi te amo tanto!" – También se abrazaron.

Sammy por su parte les hizo una seña de saludo a todos y luego pegó su mirada a la guatita de su hermana que estaba bastante asomada. Su madre lo llamó para decirle algo al oído.

"Sammy, hermano has crecido muchísimo" – La rubia le extendió los brazos.

"¿Serena? No lo puedo creer" – Si antes lo primero que hubiese hecho seria insultarla ahora solo la abrazó aun confundido.

"Sammy vas a tener una sobrina "

Horas después.

"Esta es la casa ¿Qué les parece? No tengo tan mal gusto"

"No, es perfecta hija, solo hay que esperar una semana para que llegue el embarque con los muebles"

"Si, dicen que los van a fumigar y cosas así" – Añade Sammy graciosamente.

"Hija" – La voz seria de su padre la hizo suponer que vendría una conversa. – "Supongo que vivirás con nosotros ahora que estamos aquí ¿Cierto?"

Serena suspiró aliviada.

"Si papá"

"Bueno bueno, no se queden ahí y ayuden a entrar las cosas ¿si?" – La Sra Ikuko invitó a todos a pasar. Luna y Artemis maullaron y se bajaron de Amy y Rai.

"Si Sra Ikuko" – Asintieron todos y ayudaron con el equipaje.

La Sra Tsukino tomó a Luna en sus brazos, le acaricio el lomo y lentamente se acercó a Rai quien estaba acomodando un jarrón.

"Lo siento Rai, sé que la ultima vez que nos vimos no te traté como debería"

"No se preocupe, lo hizo con justa razón" – Rai se sacudió las manos y quedaron a la misma altura.

"Veo que Serena aun tiene amigos que la siguen a donde sea"

"Siempre los tendrá señora" – Rai estaba muy curiosa por saber que seria específicamente lo que la mamá de su amiga tenia que decirle a la rubia ya que una de las veces que Serena les comentó llamadas telefónicas dijo que tenían un asunto muy importante del que hablar.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese joven? Se ve ido" – Comentó la mujer notando el aspecto de Seiya.

"¿Ido? Ahh es Seiya es que no tuvo buena noche y esta un poco cansado eso es todo jeje"

"Ah… Ellos también vinieron a verla, me alegra mucho que así sea, así de seguro que mi hija se sintió apoyada. Por cierto ¿han sabido de Darien?"

"Shh" – La cayó Rai pues no quería que Serena se percatara de la conversación y luego se enojara con ella. – "No, sinceramente no"

En otra parte de la casa

"Ya estoy arto de tener que cuidar a este _niño_" – Refunfuñó el chico de la cabellera gris.

"Ya terminó mi turno así que debes comenzar tu" – Le aclaró su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Para qué cuidarlo si no hace nada?"

"No sabemos lo que puede hacer Yaten, puede que por un descuido se nos pierda o incluso lo podrían raptar" – Lo contradijo la peliazul.

"Ya dejen de tanta conversa, hay que ayudar" – Gritó Rai desde la lejanía.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Ya de noche en el departamento Kou.

"¿Ya fuiste a acostar a Seiya?"

"Si" – Taiki se veía sumamente decaído. Amy se preocupó.

"Ya sabes que encontraremos una solución a este hechizo, no puede durar para siempre y conociendo a Serena va a buscar una solución"

"¿Y como, si Luna no le permite usar el cristal en su estado?" – Intervino Yaten malhumorado.

"No lo puede usar porque atenta directamente contra la vitalidad del bebé" – Luna transformada en gata entra por la ventana del departamento seguida por Artemis.

"Eso cualquiera lo sabe, sino no estaría rodeada de guardianes como lo está desde hace meses" – Añadió el gato blanco.

"¡Y entonces quien nos ayuda con Seiya!" – Estalló Yaten quien ya no aguantaba mas que todos estuviese preocupados por Serena y a su hermano menor lo dejen a su suerte.

Rai se enojó mucho por las palabras del joven ya que captó la indirecta.

"¡¿Crees que si supiéramos como hacer que Seiya sane estaríamos aquí discutiendo!" – Yaten se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Rai también se levantó pero para irse por la puerta de entrada.

"Esto se esta saliendo de control" – Suspiró Amy.

"Nosotros tenemos una posible solución" – Dijeron tentativamente los gatos.

"¿Cual?" – Se interesó el pelicastaño de inmediato.

"No estamos seguros pero como sabemos la única fuente de magia existente a parte de este lugar es en Tokio, Luna cree que la causante de todo eso podría ser Katsue para tratar de hacerle daño a Serena" – Finalmente Luna había aceptado la propuesta de su princesa.

"¿Y me explican como puede hacerlo si esta embarazada al igual que Serena?"

"Fácil Taiki, existen dos opciones. Una, que no esté realmente embarazada, y la otra que no sepa las consecuencias de usar energía corporal en su estado"

"También podrían ser esos otros sirvientes que tiene Katsue"

"No, definitivamente no. Esa magia no es de este mundo y para aprenderla se necesitan años de entrenamiento y ellos no son mas que jóvenes ambiciosos"

"Y existe una posibilidad de que Katsue estuviese protegida por alguien mas… poderoso" – Amy tocó un punto sumamente importante. El silencio lo dijo todo.

Rai entró cabizbaja por la puerta de entrada. Todos se preocuparon.

"¿Rai?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Llamé a Nicholas y me contó que Mina y Lita estuvieron con él hace unas semanas"

"¿De verdad?" – Se asombró Artemis al recordar a la rubia.

Rai asintió.

"Le dejaron un encargo y por las descripciones que me dio del objeto… se trata de la espada de Urano"

"¿La espada de Urano?" – Repitieron todos.

"No averiguó mas que eso ya que intentó ser lo mas frío posible con ellas pero no pudo resistirse a recibir el encargo y las chicas dejaron dicho que Haruka la envió para Serena"

"Podría ser una trampa" – Interrumpió Taiki.

"La espada de Urano sin su representante no sirve para nada" – Informó Luna. – "Lo mismo pasa con los demás objetos de las exteriores"

"Comprendo"

"¿Pero para que querría deshacerse de eso?" – Razonó el gato.

"Bueno, eso lo explica una carta que las chicas me dejaron en el templo y… la próxima semana viajaré para leerlo"

"Rai, no puedes exponerte de esa manera" – Amy se preocupó mucho mas.

"Es necesario ¿Ven esto?" – Del bocillo de su chaqueta sacó un colgante con una piedra rojiza en forma de rombo. – "Es un péndulo en el que canalizo mi energía y puedo usarlo de muchas formas. Hace poco descubrí un importante flujo de energía maligna en Tokio, al principio no lo quise creer y pensé que mi actitud paranoica hacía que me dieran resultados negativos pero esto es mas importante"

"Pero tu no tienes nada que ver en eso" – Interrumpió Taiki exasperado.

"Rai Hino no, pero Sailor Mars si. La situación se esta saliendo de todo control si no detenemos esa energía la Tierra estará en grave peligro y es mi deber informarles que esta es una misión suicida, si tengo que matar a Katsue lo haré, si tengo que acabar con el príncipe de la Tierra y con las Sailors exteriores… si tengo que matar a Mina y a Lita lo haré, no me detendré ante nada" – De pronto la pelinegra sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla.

"¡Como se te ocurre decir tanta barbaridad!" – Los ojos de Amy estaban totalmente aguados – "No te dejaré sola, eres mi amiga y no permitiré que te entregues a la muerte sin haber luchado ¿entiendes? Porque ir sola es entregarse a la muerte sin haber luchado ¿Qué has aprendido de las Sailors scout? Ellas siempre estuvieron unidas para salvar el planeta que nuestra princesa siempre ha amado y ella siempre nos ha querido mas que a unas simples guardianas ¿Qué diría Serena si te escuchara decir que te vas sola a luchar contra un enemigo del cual ni siquiera podrás vencer tu sola? ¿Para qué crees que Serena ha gastado toda su energía para poder revivirnos y que cada una tenga la vida mas normal posible?. Así que no vuelvas a decir un disparate como ese, tú no estás sola aun queda otra Sailor Scout lista para luchar" – Sacando la pluma de transformación de Mercurio y señalándose a si misma con ella.

"Y dos Sailors Star" – Añade Yaten quien venia saliendo de su dormitorio y no había podido evitar escuchar las palabras de ambas.

"Si" – Apoyó Taiki.

"También nos tienen a nosotros" – Luna y Artemis dejan su apariencia de felino y se trasforman en los consejeros.

"No crean que llegamos a ser consejeros de la reina solo por tener cara bonita" – Bromeó Artemis.

"A demás Serena tiene a su familia aquí y tiene un inmenso sequito de guardianes que darían su vida por ella"

"Gracias" – Rai llevó su mano a la mejilla colorada por el golpe y una lagrima calló.

El lugar se llenó de una luz cegadora que al disiparse dejó ver a las plumas de transformación de Sailor Mercury y Mars flotando, estas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambiaron de forma a broches de transformación que se deslizaron hasta llegar a la mano de sus respectivas dueñas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – Preguntó Yaten anonadado.

"Eso se llama amor" – Pronunció Luna tomando la mano de Artemis, el lugar se había impregnado de paz.

"Yo también siento algo diferente" – Taiki se miró las manos, posteriormente los brazos. – "Siento como si mi sangre transportara algo nuevo, siento mas energía"

"Tienes razón… ¡Podría ser que Seiya se haya mejorado!" – Yaten tuvo esa fugaz idea al aprovechar aquella luz para aliviar a su hermano. Corrieron todos hasta llegar a su habitación, pero una vez que todos entraran al dormitorio lo único que vieron fue a un Seiya totalmente autista con la vista pegada en el cielo.

"Sigue igual" – Taiki volvió a sentirse mal.

"No te preocupes Taiki, lo salvaremos, ahora tengo mas confianza que nunca" – Amy lo abrazó y Taiki sintió como la confianza en si mismo se elevaba considerablemente.

"Yo también"

Un poco mas alejados Luna y Artemis volvían a tomar forma felina.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Nueva residencia Tsukino**

Serena después de tener una reavivante cena con sus padres se fue a su nueva habitación. Aunque le faltaban cosas estaba muy feliz por estar de nuevo en su ambiente y poder hacer cosas con seguridad y mas libertad. No terminaba de regocijarse cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitaron.

"Hola Sammy"

"Hermana, yo… yo quería hablar contigo"

"¿Querías?"

"Quiero" – Se apresuró a aclarar el jovencito. – "… lo que sucede es que… bueno mis padres no me mencionaron mucho lo que tenias, solo me dijeron que nos necesitabas y por eso no dudé en venir, en el avión me dijeron que estas embarazada y sinceramente no lo pude creer… no hasta que lo comprobé con mis propios ojos" – Los ojos de su hermano estaban muy tristes, Serena se sintió mal por eso ¿habría cambiado drásticamente la imagen que tiene de ella?

"Sammy siéntate conmigo" – Lo invitó la rubia. Así lo hizo.

"¿Tu quisiste…?" – Viendo que su hermano no encontraba las palabras adecuadas ella contestó.

"No, no quise quedar embarazada… verás, esto es mas o menos complicado para resumírtelo pero toma por ejemplo a papá y mamá. Ellos se quieren mucho y me tuvieron a mi… luego se quisieron mucho mas y te tuvieron a ti" – Sammy arqueó una ceja pensando: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta? – "… Conmigo pasó lo mismo, yo amé mucho y por eso voy a tener un bebé"

"Y si tu amaste mucho ¿Por qué estas sola? Darien no está contigo, él esta en Tokio yo lo vi"

Serena se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Se complicó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Cuando solo una persona ama eso suele suceder, por mi parte yo amé mucho pero no fue lo mismo en su caso es por eso que tomamos esa decisión"

"Serena tengo trece años no creas que no sé nada de sexualidad, lo que yo quiero saber es porque estas sola y él esta en Tokio haciendo su vida y ni siquiera se ha preocupado por ti y por su guagua"

"Bueno si eres tan grande… me engañó con otra mujer y no sabe que estoy embarazada" – Serena se la largó rápidamente aunque después de eso se arrepintió.

"¿Qué?" – Sammy quedó en shock.

"Eso" – Serena captó que su hermano iba a decirle algo y sabia perfectamente que es. – "No Sammy, si se lo digo no cambia las cosas, él hizo su vida y yo estoy haciendo mi vida acá… no es bueno amarrar a la gente"

"¿Y como sabes? Tal vez si se lo contaras podrías recuperarlo"

"¡No quiero recuperarlo!... lo siento… pero cuando seas mas grande o te enamores comprenderás que es muy difícil perdonar una traición" – Ella bajó la vista para que Sammy no se diera cuenta de lo húmedo de sus ojos.

"Yo entiendo tu punto de vista hermana, pero quiero que entiendas que a papá no le gustaría que mamá le ocultara que esta embarazada solo para no amarrarlo… un esposo es una cosa, un papá es otra" – Sammy se levantó y se fue de la pieza antes que Serena pudiera responderte pero de todas maneras ¿Qué le respondería?

Quiso llorar pero se aguantó. Tocaron por segunda vez la puerta de su habitación.

"Papá ¿Qué sucede?" – El hombre antes de entrar por completo se rascó la cabeza y se quitó los lentes.

"Bueno, pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación con Sammy y créeme que estoy orgulloso de que le hayas explicado todo"

"Si, yo también" – Aunque no del todo.

"Debo reconocer que él pequeño te dejó pensativa con lo ultimo y… bueno yo también te diría eso mismo pero no saco nada ya que cuando se trata de una traición es muy difícil perdonar" – Pronunció palabras muy parecidas a las que anteriormente ella había usado con Sammy. ¿Estaba intentando usar psicología en ella?

"Papá ¿tu crees que se lo deba contar solo para que sepa?"

"Como sabes que talvez no quiere volver contigo pero tal vez si quiere ser padre" – Aunque no le respondió del todo la pregunta supo a que se refería con esas palabras.

"Lo voy a pensar" – No estaba muy convencida. De todos modos sus padres aun no sabían toda la verdad del caso Chiba.

"Sabes que tienes mi apoyo" – Se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. Miró su vientre pero no se atrevió a nada mas. Luego se fue serrando la puerta.

Por tercera vez tocaron su puerta solo que para entonces la rubia ya estaba acostada y antes que se asomaran Serena contestó.

"Pasa mamá"

La mujer de cabellera azulada entró muy callada con una bata de dormir.

"Hola mi amor, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Si mamá ¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó inmediatamente al ver el rostro angustiado de la mujer.

"Vine porque… necesito que hablemos, es por eso que esperé a que tu padre y tu hermano se durmieran, es importante"

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a aumentar de velocidad al palpitar.

"Te escucho" – Aunque no estaba segura si en verdad quería escuchar o era mas por curiosidad.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Es sorprendente" – Amy jugueteaba con su nuevo broche de transformación.

"Si, de seguro se trata de una nueva transformación con nuevos poderes o algo" – Añadió la pelinegra igual de emocionada.

"¿Se lo decimos a Serena?" – Las chicas quedaron mirando a Yaten sin saber bien a lo que se refería. – "Lo de nuestro viaje"

"Es obvio, pero tendremos que ser muy inteligentes en no despertar sospecha o que no se preocupe, la conozco tan bien que con tal de venir con nosotros y participar en la batalla es capaz de cualquier cosa" – Respondió Rai.

"Si. Aun no se da cuenta que sus acciones perjudican directamente a su bebé, siempre está acostumbrada a sacrificar su vida por los demás y este es un nuevo reto para ella" – Añadió Amy recordando algunos sucesos importantes en sus batallas.

"Yo sé como" – Saltó Yaten con una sonrisa radiantemente peligrosa.

"Ehhh ¿Qué?"

"Dejémosla cuidando a Seiya y así se sentirá responsable y lo cuidará mientras nosotros atendemos nuestros asuntos"

"Suena interesante, Serena se emocionará al saber que podrá estar con Seiya todo el tiempo" – Razonó la peliazul.

"Pero ¿Y sus padres?" – Rai tocó un punto importante.

"Cierto…"

"Los convencemos" – Propuso Luna, conociendo a los padres de su amiga sabe muy bien que son muy flexibles en situaciones de salud.

"¡Claro! Les decimos que Seiya está enfermo y necesita cuidados especiales y su mejor amiga es Serena y nosotros tenemos que ir de viaje y por eso… bueno si, es perfecto" – Opinó finalmente la pelinegra.

"Solo espero que Seiya no empeore durante nuestra estadía en Tokio" – Dijo Taiki pensativo.

"No seamos pesimistas" – Saltó Rai.

"Bien entonces… ¿Cuándo partimos?"

"Pasado mañana" – Sentenció Rai.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Residencia Tsukino**

"Tal vez te suene extraño pero… sé toda tu vida"

Serena se asustó por esas palabras pero supo aparentar inocencia.

"Por supuesto que sabes toda mi vida, eres mi madre" – La Sra Ikuko conocía a su hija tan bien…

"Lo sé todo mucho antes de que tu misma lo supieras… eres la luz de la esperanza para el universo hija…"

Serena tuvo la extraña sensación que no le iba a gustar escuchar lo que venia, le daba miedo.

"Mamá… no sigas"

"Es necesario. Desde que cumpliste los catorce años he estado temerosa… y cuando llegó Luna a la casa fue que comprendí que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tu destino era sacrificarte constantemente para mantener la paz de este planeta… vi tu rostro cansado y con mucho esfuerzo me contuve de preguntarte y solo me dediqué a consolarte y aparentar no saber nada" – Suspiró, a estas alturas los ojos de la mujer estaban repletos de lagrimas. – "Intenté criarlos a ambos, Sammy y tu por igual, pero nunca pude ocultar el miedo a perderte en cualquier momento… yo te tuve nueve meses en mi vientre sabiendo que no eras legítimamente mía y no me importó, te amé mas y amé mas a la vida que me recompensó con lo que yo mas quería… tener un hijo" – Las lagrimas contenidas por la Sra Tsukino se derramaron y cayeron sobre las manos de Serena, esta sintió toda la amargura de su madre. – "Serena… te confieso que yo no podía tener hijos, nunca se lo dije a Kenji y no pretendía hacerlo, él estaba tan ilusionado con tener una familia…" – Serena sollozó y apretó las manos de su madre. – "Yo era muy joven y profundamente enamorada de tu padre… poco tiempo después que nos casáramos me sorprendí al no poder quedar embarazada y fue que lo descubrí, el doctor me lo confirmó y quedé destrozada… Nunca se lo quise decir a tu padre pues temía que me dejara o que se decepcionara y se acabara el amor, no quería amarrarlo… pero tampoco perderlo"

"Mamá…" – Serena no sabia que decir, sinceramente no encontraba palabra alguna, tenia sentimientos encontrados.

"Escúchame… Una noche, la noche que lloré mas que en toda mi vida se me apareció una mujer en mis sueños extraordinariamente parecida a ti, de cabellera plateada y con una luz rodeándola, parecía un ángel" – Ikuko al recordarla una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – "Compartió muchos recuerdos conmigo y me explicó que su hija había muerto injustamente victima del odio y la envidia. Esa mujer llamada Serenity me confesó sus deseos de ver a su hija crecer con una vida normal y fue cuando me propuso criarla y yo sin dudarlo acepté"

Serena volvió a sollozar intentando imaginar todo eso y a la vez recordando su propio pasado en el Milenio de Plata.

"Me explicó también que no se puede huir de los problemas, que ellos tarde o temprano nos encuentran. Es por eso que me previno advirtiéndome que algún día cuando comiences a desarrollarte como mujer el pasado volvería a buscarte y mi deber hasta entonces era llenarte de amor y enseñarte el significado de la justicia, enseñarte lo importante que es pedir perdón y perdonar… pero, sinceramente ella no tenia porque pedírmelo, ya que iba a enseñártelo de todas maneras" – Ikuko acaricio la barbilla de su hija, Serena no reaccionó, aun tenia mucha confusión.

"Tienes razón, no soy tu verdadera hija"

"¡No! Tu si eres mi hija, tal vez no lo entiendes de esa manera pero yo pienso que padres son los que crían a los hijos no solo los que los engendran" – Ikuko la miró con mucho cariño y con mucho cuidado acercó su mano al vientre de Serena. – "Cuando tengas a tu bebé en los brazos entenderás lo que digo"

Serena negó con la cabeza, finalmente comprendió que en la vida las cosas siempre suceden por algo. Ella sabia desde hace algunos años que era la princesa de la Luna pero no sabia que no había sido engendrada por sus padres, eso la tomó por sorpresa y si antes se sentía con gratitud hacia ellos ahora sentía mucho mas ya que su madre aun sabiendo que no era su hija legitima le entregó todo el amor que una madre puede entregar. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar sentirse traicionada por habérselo ocultado durante tantos años ¿A caso nunca terminaría de enterarse de cosas?

"Mamá… yo ya sabia que no eran mis primeros padres y nunca se los quise decir para que no se alejaran de mi y no me rechazaran… ¿Mi padre no lo sabe?"

"No" – Negó la Sra Ikuko. – "Me siento muy mal por ocultárselo pero yo sé que tu padre no reaccionaria como lo hiciste tu. El orgullo herido de los hombres los hace tener decisiones muy drásticas y que muchas veces no es lo que siente su corazón"

"¿Sammy? ¿Cómo tuvieron a Sammy?"

"Bueno, digamos que eso fue una recompensa y a la vez una prueba" – Serena arqueó una ceja – "Veras, cuando tenias cuatro años yo quedé embarazada nuevamente y no podía entender como había sucedido y después de tener a Samuel comprendí que esta era una prueba para mi. Comparar un hijo legítimo con un hijo no legítimo. No te lo debería decir pero yo sentía un cariño diferente por ti al que siento por Sammy. A ti te debo el ser madre por primera vez, el permitirme experimentar contigo, la preocupación de no dejarte ir muy lejos, la felicidad de escucharte decir tus primeras palabras… todo. Sammy es lo mismo pero la diferencia es que en él veo a tu padre y puedo comparar actitudes que son de ambos, en él veo rasgos y actitudes que son de nuestras familias."

"Entiendo" – Aunque aun seguía sintiéndose mal.

"Supongamos que te pasara una situación parecida a ti. Tienes a tu bebé y encuentras a otro hombre que resulta ser el hombre ideal, te quiere y tu también y deciden tener un hijo en común ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre este bebé y el que vas a tener? ¿A cual deberías querer mas?"

Serena quedó pensativa comparando tener a su hija y después casándose con Seiya y teniendo otro hijo. ¿Qué es lo que haría? Los trataría a ambos por igual pero al ver a Rini tendría un sentimiento especial al recordar todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por ella y mas aun por ser fruto de su primer amor. Pero eso no querrá decir que tuviera que quererla más que a su siguiente hijo o hija pero de que habría algo especial lo habría.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Ese amanecer la Sra Tsukino despertó junto a su hija. Estaba tan acostumbrada a despertarse temprano que no podía evitar abrir los ojos a esa hora, solo que por lo menos el resto de la semana estaría descansando mientras a su padre le hacían el traslado. La próxima semana lo llamarían para la confirmación.

Ikuko miró a Serena con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, aunque normalmente no lo haría. Su cabello había crecido unos centímetros mas desde la ultima vez que se vieron, su rostro estaba mas gordito señal de que se estaba alimentando bien. Sus brazos también se habían enanchado y su vientre ahora sobresalía de las sabanas.

---

"Ya sabemos que es precipitado y que tus padres han llegado recién pero es necesario"

"A demás hemos pospuesto demasiado tiempo este viaje y si no lo realizamos pronto nos quedaremos sin dinero para sobrevivir" – Yaten apoyó las palabras de Rai.

"¿Y Seiya? No me digan que piensan ir con él porque si es así no se los perdono"

"Bueno, esa es la parte en la que entras tu…" – Dijo tímidamente Amy.

"Veras, nosotros necesitamos a alguien que cuide a Seiya y como tu estas con tu familia te lo queremos encargar a ti ¿Qué dices?"

"Aun estoy procesando…" – Serena simuló meditar haciendo un ruido parecido al zumbar de las abejas - "… ¿TODOS necesitan llegar a Tokio? Sinceramente es difícil de creer"

"No es tan difícil de creer, ya te dije que nosotros necesitamos dinero" – Intentó una vez mas Taiki.

"Y yo hace tiempo que no me comunico con mi madre"

"Y Nicholas me ha estado cubriendo durante mucho tiempo"

"Velo de esta manera, aprovecharemos el viaje, haremos todas nuestras diligencias y si nos va bien estaremos aquí en unos cinco días ¿Qué dices?" – Yaten le mostró su mejor sonrisa para convencerla.

"Comprendo que necesiten viajar ya que han dejado familia… y dinero" – Comenzó mirando incrédula a los hermanos Kou, Seiya estaba mirando un mosquito que bailaba alrededor del salón. Serena suspiró derrotada – "Esta bien, vayan, al fin y al cabo no me tienen que dar explicaciones de ese tipo, pero no quiero que piensen que soy estupida y que no me doy cuenta que lo que me dicen no es todo lo que hay… ¿verdad?"

"Serena no pienses eso de nosotros…" – Volvió a hablar Yaten.

"Saben muy bien que aceptaría quedarme con Seiya inmediatamente y conversaré con mis padres para tener su consentimiento" "_están tan metidos en sus ideas que mejor no les menciono la conversación con mi mamá_" "¿Por qué Luna y Artemis no vienen con ustedes?"

"Fueron a ver a la familia de Felicia a…" – Todos miraron a Amy por hablar de mas.

"¿… A que?"

"Bueno, como nosotros no vamos a estar necesitarás estar vigilada por sea caso ocurre algo en nuestra ausencia" – Todos suspiraron al ver que Serena tomó la situación bastante bien.

Por su parte serena una vez mas comprobaba que sus corazonadas eran ciertas.

"Oh entiendo"

"Hay otra cosa que tienes que saber" – Interrumpió Rai.

"¿Si?"

"Luna y Artemis también Irán con nosotros"

"_Como se nota que son excusas para que no me preocupe, solo espero que les vaya bien porque sé que no me harán caso si les pido que se queden… aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto_"

"¿No dices nada?" – Preguntó nuevamente Rai.

"Ah, ehh voy a conversar de esto con mamá ¿Cuándo se van?"

"Mañana por la noche"

"Oh, bien si no les molesta voy a conversarlo con mamá si quieren va a dar una vuelta por ahí y cuando regresen les doy una respuesta"

"Si crees que es lo mejor" – Taiki comprendió que era mejor dejarla sola y fue el primero en levantarse.

Todos se levantaron y se llevaron a Seiya, como siempre este no movió ni un músculo de la cara.

Serena sintió todo el pesar de la conversación ¿detenerlos? Seria imposible a demás ella haría lo mismo en sus lugares. Lo único que la incomodaba era no saber lo que estaba sucediendo y lo peor de todo era no contar con Luna para que le aclarara las dudas.

El resto del día sintió que era una barca movida por la marea o una pluma llevada por el viento, estuvo ausente de todas las conversaciones y no quiso comer mucho, solo lo hacia para que la bebé estuviera sana.

Su mamá la vio demasiado afectada, ida, muchas veces en el día le tomó la temperatura o le propuso ir al hospital pero Serena simplemente se negó. La Sra Ikuko se resignó a proponerle descanso, solución que la rubia aceptó pero solo para que la dejaran en paz.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

El día decisivo llegó. Los chicos le pidieron a Serena que no se molestara en despedirlos en el aeropuerto, solo una corta despedida en su casa seria lo mejor.

"¿será bueno que lleven a los gatos? Si quieren los pueden dejara también con nosotros, en verdad no nos molesta"

"¿Los gatos?"

"No te preocupes por los gatos mamá, una amiga los va a cuidar, a demás este ultimo tiempo tengo un poco de rechazo a ellos" – La voz de Serena era decaída pero a la vez decidida. Cuando le acercaron a Seiya intentó tomarlo de la mano pero este la rechazó, se sintió aun peor. La Sra Ikuko también intentó tomar la mano del joven pero esta vez no la rechazó. Serena se sintió mucho peor (si es que se puede)

"Te traeremos un recuerdo Serena para que estés mejor ¿verdad chicos?" – Todos asintieron a las palabras de la pelinegra.

Todos sus amigos sintieron la tristura de Serena pero no iban a retractarse y menos decir la verdad a estas alturas pues no querían llevar en la conciencia una Serena en shock, preferían verla triste y traerle buenas noticias desde Tokio.

"Prométanme que volverán a salvo y todos" – Fueron las ultimas palabras de la princesa, ni un adiós ni hasta pronto.

Aunque esa era una promesa que no sabrían si podrían cumplir intentaron simular que no sabían de que hablaba, aunque muy por dentro pensaron que Serena sabia mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, tal vez… un mal termino para este viaje.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¿Josh?" – A pesar que Lilandra aun seguía enojada por la actitud pasiva de Josh no pudo evitar entrar al verlo conversar con alguien… muy respetuosamente.

Lilandra se arrepintió de haberlo llamado al momento en que lo hizo… podría sorprenderlo y así saber de que se trata todo ese misterio… pero gracias al destino este no la escuchó y solamente siguió hablando con _alguien. _

Entró cautelosamente guiada por la voz conocida de él y la voz áspera del sujeto con quien interactuaba. Al abrir una última cortina encontró a Josh de espaldas y frente a él… nada.

"¿Josh?"

El aludido saltó al escuchar su nombre e inmediatamente volteó escondiendo algo tras su espalda. Lilandra lo único que pudo percibir del objeto fue un ligero brillo.

"¿Acaso no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?" – El joven hablaba nerviosamente mientras se reponía del susto.

"Si llamé" – Respondió la mujer sin apartar la vista del lugar donde alcanzó a ver el objeto. – "¿se puede saber con quien hablabas?"

"No, no se puede saber"

"Estas haciendo cosas sin nuestro consentimiento Josh, no creo que…" – Al ver el destello de advertencia por parte del joven se retractó de lo que iba a decir. Actuó calmadamente, sabia que era mucho mas inteligente que él. – "Se me olvidó que aun sigo enojada contigo, solo te vengo a decir que nuevamente te quedaste sin comer"

"Bien, ya me lo dijiste, ahora vete"

Sin decir nada más ella se fue.

"…Cree que eres estupido… se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas" – La voz áspera volvió a surgir de algún lugar.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

El vuelo partió y en el avión nadie dijo nada o por lo menos nadie mencionó el tema de Serena, lo único que sabían era que el rostro de ella no se les olvidaría fácilmente, especialmente esa promesa que no sabrían si podrían cumplir.

Luna y Artemis aceptaron ir en el compartimiento para animales para ahorrar dinero además ellos no tenían pasaporte.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Seiya… mañana iremos a pasear ¿Qué te parece esa idea?"

El no habló, solo la ignoró ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que él volviera a ser como antes?

"Le pedí a mamá que dejara que durmieras en mi habitación para así poder cuidarte, aunque al principio papá se molestó luego comprendió que en tu estado no puedes dormir con Sammy… espero que te mejores Seiya, así podré darte una noticia muy importante que de seguro querrás oír"

Seiya tiritó un poco y estiró los pies. Serena captó que el no quería escucharla.

"Bien, si es lo que quieres" – Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente – "Hasta mañana" – Apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Serena durmió a su lado aunque lo suficientemente alejada para no provocar una reacción en él. No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió, de lo único que se percató fue que a la mañana siguiente Seiya tenía un camino seco a cada lado de sus ojos que se perdía entre su cabello y orejas.

Lagrimas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola Chicas, al fin termino de actualizar… como les dije antes no puedo leer sus historias ya que no tengo ni un poco de tiempo, espero que puedan tenerme paciencia.

Gracias a todas las que me han mandado comentarios a esta historia y espero que si tienen dudas o consultas manden reviews ok?

Bueno espero que no se me quede nada en el tintero mas que besos para todas ustedes y deseenme suerte para que me gane un premio millonario y pueda volver a tener internet

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**24 – oct - 2005**


	17. Regreso a Tokio

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^**_

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 17)

**REGRESO A TOKIO**

"Buenos días Tokio" – Rai saltaba muy contenta de regresar. A penas resistía las ganas de chillar de la emoción.

"Aun se me hace difícil asimilar que por allá sea verano y que aquí estén en pleno invierno"

"Si, yo me equivoqué de equipaje" – Confesó Yaten apenado.

"Aquí están los gatos" – Taiki regresaba con una jaula compartida para los gatos. Estos se veían agotados y con muchos rasguños. - "Ya parece que se desconocieron"

Amy y Rai se llevaron la jaula a los baños del aeropuerto. Al poco rato volvieron con Luna y Artemis humanos.

"Lo que debemos hacer ahora es tomar un taxi que nos lleve hasta el templo, desde ahí comenzaremos con el resto de los tramites"

"Y yo dormiré un poco" – Añadió Yaten bostezando.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

_Serena no quiere estar contigo, sabes muy bien que pese a que te acepta no eres a quien ama… nunca te va a amar ¿Por qué desperdiciar tu vida acompañando a alguien que jamás te vera de otro modo que no sea una segunda opción? Sabes que si el Príncipe de la Tierra volviera a buscarla no te quedaría mas remedio que decirle adiós…_

'_No quiero… no quiero que me deje, pero si esa es su decisión la respetaré' _

_Solo te ve como una segunda opción ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? _

'_No, si es por estar a su lado perderé mi dignidad' _

_¿Aunque solo te vea como a un consuelo?_

'_¡Basta!' _

_Acepta que llegaste tarde, acepta que perdiste… acepta que jamás te querrá. Pasarán los años y a cada intento de acercarte la princesa te evadirá, verás a su hija crecer con la sombra de su padre._

'_Es lógico, es su padre… debe parecerse a él' _

_¿Y quien se parecerá a ti? _

'_¿A mi?'_

_¿Te abstendrás de formar tu propia familia con hijos propios, sangre de tu sangre?_

'_Si… ya lo he pensado, pero es un precio que pagaría con gusto por adoptar a la hija de Serena' _

_¿Y crees que te permitirá adoptarla?_

'_No lo sé'_

_Y si no quiere, y si piensa que ese es un tema muy compromisorio y prefiere evitar tener que darte alguna falsa esperanza._

'_No lo sé, aun me quedaré a su lado esperando una sonrisa de su parte que me haga revivir cada día' _

_Eres una persona noble que deja pasar toda su vida para hacerle compañía a un amor platónico… una mujer que te quiera, hijos a los cuales dejar tu legado, el respeto que mereces._

'_No. Te equivocas. Soy un miserable que aun no cae en cuenta que nunca obtendrá el amor, que se conforma con la minúscula parte del cariño de una persona que jamás le corresponderá, que ve en la oscuridad, que escucha donde nadie susurra, que siente donde no hay… soy un asco'_

Serena se levantó y después de arreglarse y arreglar a Seiya lo llevó hasta la cocina para tomar un buen desayuno, al llegar encontró a su familia ya sentada a la mesa y entre ellos estaba ¿Felicia?.

"Felicia ¿Qué haces aquí?" – La mencionada antes de responder la ayudó a ubicar a Seiya en uno de los asientos. Seiya se vio mucho mas contento llevado por Felicia que por Serena.

Después de acomodarlo la joven se acercó hasta la oreja de Serena

"Estuve haciendo guardia con algunos chicos"

"¡¿Qué?!" – Serena se sorprendió mucho al saberlo.

"Primero desayunemos y luego te explico"

"¿Y donde están los demás?"

"En casa, yo me quedé para saber como dormiste"

"Bien" – Respondió aun sorprendida. Aunque no durmió del todo bien ya que las pesadillas en que veía morir a sus amigos la persiguieron toda la noche.

"Ya dejen de tanta platica y comiencen a servirse si no se va a enfriar"

**Algunas horas después… **

Serena, Seiya y Felicia caminaban por la playa, afortunadamente la casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras del mar.

"Este chico parece un bebé" – Felicia llevaba a Seiya del brazo porque este pese a todos los esfuerzos no quiso que Serena se le acercara.

"Me preocupa que empeore" – Reconoció la rubia bajando la cabeza y escondiendo sus acuosos ojos.

"Si, y pensar que no me cayó bien en el principio, ahora comprendo todo lo que sientes por él"

"Si…"

"Así que tus amigos se fueron a Tokio a combatir con el enemigo" – Inició tentativamente para cambiar de tema. Pero el cambio en el rostro de la rubia no fue demasiado.

"Eso es lo que pienso"

"No es difícil de deducir, fue la primera idea que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando me lo contaste"

"Solo espero que estén bien"

"Bueno si se trata de las Sailors Scout sabrán como cuidarse"

"Es que son solo cuatro Sailors" – Protestó Serena. Enfocó su mirada hacia el abdomen.

"Te entiendo pero opino que es mejor pensar positivo y enviarles buenas vibras" - ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Por qué Felicia parecía tan calmada?

"Si pudiera haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlos"

"Pero tienes que entender que no puedes, al menos esta vez no" – Serena por primera vez se sintió completamente inútil por su estado.

De pronto ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo ante una presencia conocida, pero no se dieron cuenta que Seiya desde hace mas tiempo atrás se había percatado.

"Felicia llévate a Seiya y cuídalo" – Pronunció gravemente. Felicia se sorprendió por la petición pero luego comprendió la razón.

"No, no me iré" – Se rehusó tajantemente.

"Entonces cuida a Seiya y aléjense"

"¿Estas loca?" – Seiya al ver a Darien se inquietó y comenzó a moverse tratando soltarse de su acompañante.

'_Soy un miserable que se conforma con unas migajas… ¡Quiero que me quieran!' _

Cuando vio a Serena de esa manera tuvo la fugaz idea de haberla visto antes ¿Pero cuando si no la ha visto desde que supo que está esperando un hijo suyo? De igual manera al cruzar miradas se intimidó, Serena ya no se ocultaba sino que lo encaraba desafiante. Miró a su lado ¿Por qué Seiya actuaba como descerebrado? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

"Creo que me he perdido de bastante" – Emitió dando unas cuantas zancadas y quedando a unos cuantos metros de Serena. Por alguna razón no quería acercarse demasiado. Tal vez era debido a la vergüenza.

"¡A que has venido!" – Gritó Felicia aun tratando de sosegar a un cada vez más rígido Seiya.

Darien la observó de reojo maldiciendo su presencia. Luego se dio cuenta que no sabia como empezar, solo estaba ella ahí estática como si lo analizara.

"So-solo vine a… a saber como estás" – Se olvidó de los demás y solo se limitó a Serena.

"Como me vez" - ¿Pasaba algo? pensaba que Serena respondería de otra manera. De cualquier forma no dejaba de pensar que la que estaba ahí no era la Serena que conoció.

Serena por su parte se sentía fatal, unas inmensas nauseas se apoderaron de su frágil cuerpo ¡Un punto en contra! Debía permanecer lo más desafiante en esta situación ya que si se mostraba débil este podría atacarla por sorpresa como sucedió la última vez. Pero algo no estaba igual ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se veía tan… tímido? Una parte de si quiso suspirar aliviada pero otra la obligaba a mostrarse implacable ante el que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

"¿Sucede algo…? Bueno no importa, vine a verte ya que… hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ti" – Se atrevió a dar un paso hacia delante cosa que descompensó mucho mas al joven Kou.

"¿Bromeas?" – Serena escupió una carcajada. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? – "A que has venido" – Preguntó mortalmente.

Darien estaba muy sorprendido por esa actitud.

"Bueno estoy aquí…" – Tragó saliva – "Bueno no estoy precisamente aquí por ti… quisiera ver como va" – Intentó hacer un gesto con las manos para que Serena pudiera entender a lo que se refería pero esta y ninguno de los presentes entendió. – "Como está el bebé"

"El bebé…" – Repitió Serena mecánicamente. Miró a otro punto como si se le hubiera olvidado la existencia de una amenaza frente a ella, acercó su mano aun mecánicamente hasta su vientre. Luego encaró a Darien con una expresión vacía.

Darien no supo como ni cuando pero al instante siguiente estaba en el suelo. Su mejilla izquierda le ardía inmensamente.

"Te responderé rápidamente porque sé que después de esto tendrás muchas cosas que hacer…" – Simuló estar meditando – "_Nuestra_ hija está muy bien, mírala" – Serena se entalló su polera para que Darien pudiera comprobar que existe una protuberancia bastante marcada. – "Ahí ves tú si crees que es una almohada o un bebé. Me encantaría pasarte los exámenes y las ecografías pero están en casa y… de todas maneras Seiya tiene mucho mas derecho a verlas que tu mmm ¿Fui clara o necesitas saber algo mas?"

Darien no respondió pero no sabía porque no podía emitir palabra, si era por la reacción de Serena, sus palabras o la alusión de Seiya. Se levantó pesadamente.

"Si… me imagino que Seiya en este tiempo te ha dado todo lo que yo no he podido brindarte"

"¡Corrección! Seiya me ha dado todo lo que tu _nunca _has podido darme ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?"

'_¿Qué es esto? Una luz ¿Por qué este lugar se llena de luz? No lo entiendo… pero me agrada'. _

"Comprendo, todo esto lo haces para herirme ¿No es así?"

"Ohh pero que egocéntrico ¿Por qué querría herirte a ti? ¿Porque te revolcaste con mi gemela o porque además la embarazaste? ¡Ahh ya sé! Porque me embarazaste y me abandonaste ¿o será por todo eso junto?"

"Ya te dije que no quería hacerte daño y nunca pensé que quedarías esperando un hijo mío"

"Ahh… ahora me siento mejor" – Serena simuló estar mas tranquila – "¿Terminaste? Estoy verdaderamente cansada de verte la cara, me gustabas mas lejano" – Se alejó un poco. – "Ah por cierto, no quiero que pienses que esto lo digo por despecho y menos que lo hago para que te sientas culpable de mis desgracias… pero en cierto modo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, así descubrí nuevas amistades y afiancé los lazos con mis verdaderos amigos… hasta descubrí el amor y el verdadero cariño, ese que se da incondicionalmente no solo el que se da los fines de semana"

Aunque Darien quedó mas que aturdido con esa 'confecion' no se aguantó de responderle - "Cualquier persona que te oyera decir eso pensaría que si estás despechada"

"Si, también han dicho que no soy digna de la corona Lunar sin embargo el Cristal de Plata aun yace en mi poder, también han dicho que soy una llorona y cobarde ¿Tu que piensas?"

"¿En verdad eres feliz… Serena?" – Serena se detuvo, aun le daba la espalda. Miró a su amiga que aun sostenía fuertemente a Seiya… lo miró a él.

"No… no soy feliz. Solo seré feliz cuando tu esposa deje en paz a Seiya" – Darien se asustó por las palabras de la rubia. – "Por si no lo sabes gastar energía en encantamientos u otros es mortal para el bebé y sería verdaderamente una lastima que perdiera a ese hijo del cual estás tan orgulloso"

Darien no pudo evitar pensar en esa enfermedad diagnosticada por el medico hace algunos días. Quiso no creerle a Serena pero algo dentro de él le decía que conoce bastante poco de su actual novia.

"Dices que ella le hizo algo a Seiya" – Preguntó después de varios segundos. Serena ahora estaba junto a Felicia cuidando a Seiya quien ya no la rechazaba.

'_Calor… ¿Qué es esta tibieza que siento dentro de mi? Es como si el hielo de mi corazón de derritiera… siento ganas de estirarme… quiero hacer algo… Serena_'

Darien comenzó a marearse, perdió el equilibrio hasta que cayó. Serena quiso ir a ayudarlo pero percibió que un aura maligna lo comenzaba a cubrir.

"¡Ya!" – Gritó Felicia y al instante un grupo de jóvenes rodeó a la princesa. Serena comprendió entonces porque Felicia estuvo tan tranquila.

El príncipe de la Tierra se elevó hasta reincorporarse, una sombra cubría sus ojos. Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.

"¿Crees que en verdad me preocupabas? Ahora sé cual es tu punto débil y no dudaré en herirte donde mas te duele ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Si, eres una cobarde y llorona, el asunto del Cristal está por verse y con respecto al pasado… ¿Crees que me hieres con decirme que Seiya te da mucho mas? Jajaja Nunca te di ni la cuarta parte de lo que le doy a Katsue"

"¡CALLATE!" – George e Ian enrabiados por ese comentario se abalanzaron sobre Darien, este sin ningún problema los derribó. Algunos fueron a socorrerlos.

"¡George!" – Gritó Felicia.

"Jajajaja parece que te dolió solo espero que no inundes tu habitación con tu desagradable llanto" – Al instante desapareció.

Serena al ver que todo había pasado se abrazó aun mas a Seiya y se permitió llorar. Los restantes se agruparon alrededor de la princesa, la miraban con tristeza ¿Cómo era posible que un amor tan fuerte haya acabado de esa manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría la desdicha para la princesa? Felicia con cuidado se separó de ambos y se abrazó a George quien estaba ya repuesto.

De pronto todos ahogaron un grito de asombro.

"Bombón… tuve un sueño extraño"

Serena reaccionó tardíamente. Creyó escuchar la voz de Seiya y más aun ese apelativo que tanto le agrada 'Bombón'. Levantó la cabeza lentamente rogando que no sea su imaginación, rogando que haya sucedido un milagro.

"¿Seiya?" – Contempló esos ojos cristalinos que creyó que jamás volvería a ver – "Seiya… oh Seiya" – Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, no quería que se le volviera a escapar, no quería que la rechazara otra vez.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Aunque él recibió su llamado no lo creería hasta que sus propios ojos la vieran entrando por las puertas del templo. Al final el tiempo en que ella no estuvo fue tan insignificante que pasó muy rápido. Había tantas cosas que contar tanto que decirse… él tenia algo muy importante que decirle…

Nicholas esperaba la llegada de Rai y sus compañeros con mucho afán. Con escoba en mano pero no barría .

**.::Flash Back::.**

"¿Ya te vas?" – La joven de cabellera negra asiente. – "Te deseo suerte en tu viaje, y… espero que vuelvas pronto"

"El trayecto es muy largo, tengo dos paradas y luego volveré. Espero que sea antes de dos meses"

"Yo te esperaré y cualquier cosa que suceda te voy a avisar así que cuando llegues déjame el teléfono de donde estás"

"Gracias Nicholas por apoyarme en esta decisión, gracias por todo y te prometo que todo saldrá bien"

"Que crees, me dio pena" – Sus ojos se vuelven aguados – "Me siento como si no te fuera a ver jamás, pero sé que volverás y te esperaré"

"Volveré, te lo prometo" – Ambos se abrazan tiernamente y después de un beso en la mejilla la sacerdotisa se sube al taxi y se va rumbo al aeropuerto.

**.::Flash Back End::.**

"¡Nicholas!"

Este despertó al oír su nombre, posó la vista en la entrada del templo y vio como una joven de cabellera negra le hacia señas de saludo. Este se estremeció completamente, dejó caer la escoba y fue a recibir a los recién llegados.

El abrazo entre Rai y Nicholas fue cinematográfico, incluso a Amy le salieron unas lagrimas. Aunque Rai estaba muy contenta de volver a verlo no pudo evitar reaccionar violentamente cuando notó que en la entrada del templo dos jovencitas de apariencias similares tomadas de las manos los observaban.

"¡Que significa esto! ¡Que has hecho de mi templo en todo este tiempo!"

"Ya volvió a ser la misma Rai de antes" – Comentó Yaten.

"Y pensar que el amor la haría recapacitar sobre su actitud"

"Espere, no es lo que está pensando… no me rete" – Se disculpaba el pobre.

Rai sin previo aviso se adentró al templo para encarar a esas dos jóvenes que para ella eran unas descaradas. Pero para su sorpresa al llegar hasta ellas hicieron una reverencia sumamente majestuosa.

"Estamos contentas con su llegada princesa de Marte" – Rai se espantó.

Los demás llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron cargando el equipaje.

"Es lo que quería explicarle señorita Rai, ellas son Sailor Phobos y Sailor Deimos"

"¡Los cuervos!" – Rai recordó a sus cuervos que siempre le traían mensajes. – "Pero ustedes un día se fueron"

"Pero hemos vuelto para ayudar"

"Fantástico ahora tenemos mas ayuda" – Comentó Artemis quien se sintió inmediatamente familiarizado con sus bellezas. Luna solo lo miró con reproche.

Al rato…

"Así que es verdad" – Rai sostenía en sus manos un paño, dentro de este yacía la espada de Urano.

"Puede ser que Haruka haya recapacitado"

"No lo sé, se me es difícil pensar que después de todo este tempo hayan recapacitado"

"Mencionaste Rai que Nicholas tiene una carta escrita por Haruka" – Recordó Amy.

"Es verdad" – Exclamó el hombre acordándose de la carta. Cuando regresó le entregó la carta a Rai. Esta la leyó en voz alta.

_**Soy una basura, no tengo palabras que expresen lo culpable que me siento, lo siento. **_

_**Finalmente comprendí que el don de ver el futuro es solo para gente que lo merezca y sepa usarlo. Un día Neptuno me dice que vio en su espejo la figura de la nueva reina que daría a luz un hijo que enlazarían la Tierra y la Luna, pero es una lastima que no lo haya sabido interpretar como corresponde. Comprendimos que es verdad que existen dos princesas y que nuestro deber como Sailor Outers es proteger a la que no fue elegida, es por ello que fuimos desterradas. **_

_**El daño que hemos hecho es enorme y con gusto recibiré mi castigo cuando este venga a buscarme, solo espero que para cuando eso suceda comprendan que estoy arrepentida de cambiar el futuro y de arruinarle la vida a mi gatita, hasta entonces me declaro fuera de esta guerra e intentaré devolverles a Mina y Lita ya que sé muy bien que ellas están arrepentidas desde el fondo de su corazón. **_

_**Entrego mi posesión mas valiosa para que comprendan que es verdad que estoy arrepentida… intentaré que mis compañeras también lo comprendan…**_

_**Mis mayores deseos de felicidad se los envío a mi querida princesa de corazón. **_

_**Sailor Uranus**_

Después de leer la carta todos meditaron.

"Pareciera que Haruka está arrepentida pero que su deber como sailor es estar al lado de la otra Princesa"

"Nosotras podemos explicar eso" – Ambas invitadas se pusieron de pie al instante.

"Las escuchamos" – Declaró Rai aunque un poco desencajada con las libertades que se tomaban las jovencitas.

"El nacimiento de Gemelos en las familias reales es una preocupación muy grande ya que siempre uno representará el lado negativo y el otro el lado positivo…"

"…La reina se sentía muy apenada por tener que elegir solo a una y lo peor es que ella no podía elegirlas, el Cristal de Plata elegiría solo a una"

"La otra debería morir" – Esas ultimas palabras afectaron a los presentes.

"Pero lo que muchos no saben es que la Reina Serenity tenia una favorita y centró todas sus esperanzas para que el Cristal de Plata la eligiera a ella"

"Pero… para sorpresa de todos eligió a la otra"

"Eso quiere decir que la Reina quería mucho mas a Katsue" – Preguntó Rai.

"La princesa Trinity como se llamaba en esos tiempos era la mas parecida a Reina es por ello que le tenia un profundo cariño, incluso a veces rechazaba a su otra hija"

"Cuando el oráculo anunció a la elegida la Reina casi cae en la locura, pero reglas son las reglas"

"La otra princesa debía ser sacrificada por la prosperidad del reino Lunar"

"La madrugada siguiente a la elección de princesa la otra debía ser sacrificada"

"Esa madrugada se derramó la sangre de un bebé inocente" – Todos hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no tener que imaginarse esa escena.

"La Reina ocultó a las dos princesas en el palacio y durante mucho tiempo nadie se enteró"

"Así pasaron tres años"

"Hasta que ocurrió una catástrofe en la que la mitad del reino fue destruido"

"La Reina mintió a todo el pueblo ocultando que una de sus hijas fue la causante"

"La Tierra quedó excluida de la alianza Lunar"

"¿Eso quiere decir que culparon a la Tierra de ese accidente?" – Las dos jóvenes asintieron a la pregunta de Amy.

"Muchas cabezas inocentes fueron cortadas"

"Pero la Reina comprendió que estaba haciendo mal con conservar a sus dos hijas"

"Es por eso que decidió deshacerse de la gemela mayor, Trinity. La envió a los confines del universo donde la cuidarían y nunca se enteraría de su realidad"

"Eso es monstruoso" – Declaró Taiki.

"Bárbaro" – Añadió Rai.

"Así que ese es el verdadero Milenio de Plata" – Concluyó Yaten.

"No se confundan, aunque hayan sucedido estos incidentes fue el Reino mas justo que existió"

"Pero la Reina es mujer y una mujer hace todo por sus hijos"

"Eso es comprensible pero…" – Amy no quiso terminar.

"Después de aquello la Reina nunca volvió a interponer sus sentimientos ante su deber"

"Solo una pregunta ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Trinity que provocó ese desastre en el reino?" – Era una pregunta que tenia clavada Amy.

"Toco el Cristal de Plata" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes.

"Los planetas exteriores fueron desterrados ya que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la ejecución e insistían que el oráculo había actuado a favor de los planetas interiores"

"Siempre ha habido una rivalidad entre los planetas"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Me alegra mucho que el joven Seiya se haya recuperado" – La Sra Ikuko le sirvió deliciosos alimentos. – "De seguro debe tener mucha hambre" – Y en efecto así era, Seiya se hundió en sus alimentos como si no hubiese probado bocado hace muchos días.

"Quien lo diría, con razón se me hacía tan parecido" – Contempló el Señor Kenji comparando una fotografía con el verdadero Seiya.

"¡En mi casa está Seiya Kou, en mi casa esta Seiya Kou!"

"¡Sammy deja de gritar!"

Los pertenecientes a la comunidad se marcharon ya que no podrían estar todos metidos en una casa tan pequeña, además necesitaban aclarar datos importantes con respecto al enemigo.

"Estaba muy rico señora Tsukino"

"Ohh gracias!!" – Sammy partió a su habitación muy contento después de recibir un autógrafo del fabuloso Seiya Kou.

"Ahora que estamos los adultos es necesario aclararte que sin importar que seas una estrella de la música mi hija es un tesoro para mi y si quieren ser novios debes prometer que la cuidaras y la respetaras… y la traerás temprano a casa"

"¡Papá!"

"¡Kenji!"

"Lo prometo" – Ambos hombres estrecharon las manos ante las atónitas miradas de Serena y su madre. Por alguna razón la preocupación de Serena por el bienestar de sus amigos se desvaneció por completo. No podía estar más feliz.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Darien despertó en un lugar que reconoció como su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Sinceramente no lo recordaba. Giró su cabeza y vio que Katsue estaba ahí y no dudó en preguntar.

"Darien, amor que bueno que estás bien" – Katsue miró de reojo al llamativo espejo y vio como la figura de aquel se reía maliciosamente.

"Quiero que me digas si usaste tu magia para hechizar a Seiya Kou"

"¿Q-Que? De seguro estuviste soñando cosas extrañas" – Lo intentó abrazar pero Darien la tomó de los brazos y la hizo sentarse mientras que él se puso de pie.

"No fue un sueño, Fui a ver a Serena y me dijo que algo le hiciste a Seiya"

"_Maldita zorra, como se atreve_" "¿Fuiste…?" – En ese instante Darien comprendió que se había delatado.

"Es verdad, fui a verla porque ella también está embarazada"

Aunque Katsue se sorprendió por el acto de confianza simuló estar sorprendida por la noticia. – "¿Así de rápido te olvidó?"

"No, recuerda que ella fue antes mi novia y cuando se fue estaba embarazada, claro que ella no me dijo nada"

Katsue usando todas sus dotes de actriz simuló estar anonadada.

"¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?" – Bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste.

"Desde hace algún tiempo pero no te lo quise decir ya que no quería que creyeras que te iba a dejar"

"Pobrecita, y yo que la ataqué esa vez, debió sufrir mucho"

"Pensé que te ibas a enojar" – Y era verdad, este ultimo tiempo comenzó a conocer un poco mas a Katsue y es por eso que no se lo dijo… tenia la fuerte convicción de que no lo iba a tomar tan bien como lo está tomando ahora.

"Claro que me duele escuchar esa noticia pero soy comprensiva y entiendo que ustedes se hayan amado y que mi hermana haya resultado embarazada, lo que no entiendo es que ella no lo haya dicho antes"

"Lo hizo porque ella jamás me querría atar con un hijo"

"¡Pero está mal! ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría estando yo en su lugar y que te olvidaras que también espero un hijo tuyo?" – Tocaba un buen punto.

"Katsue no te agites, debes estar calmada por tu embarazo"

"Tienes razón" – Se calmó - "pero aun me duele pensar que si yo fuera Serena me harías lo mismo"

"Creí que no me comprenderías pero como ahora veo que entiendes la situación te pido que me permitas ayudarle" – De alguna manera Katsue sabía que la situación terminaría así… tendría que ceder.

"No tienes que pedírmelo, es tu deber… no entiendo como llegaste a pensar que me opondría a semejante situación"

"Si, soy un tonto" – Miró hacia otro lugar ¿Qué le iba a decir a Katsue? Ya no lo recordaba. – "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Ehh, si, me encantaría un poco de sushi"

Darien abandonó la habitación.

"Maldita, maldita, maldita ¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita!" – Se destapó y amortiguó un grito descomunal con su almohada. – "Me dijiste que no me preocupara ¡Me dijiste que todo estaba bajo control!" – Se situó frente a su espejo – "¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Responde!"

"El príncipe de la Tierra después que se enteró de la enfermedad de su preciado hijo sintió una inmensa necesidad por saber de su otro hijo y eso es algo que yo no podría evitar"

"¡Si podías!"

"Verás, el viaje era necesario y fue muy útil ya que me enteré de muchas cosas… pobre muchacho, ese hechizo lo dejó muy mal, apenas podía moverse"

"Fantástico, eso quiere decir que aun tiene efecto. Bien ¿Qué averiguaste?"

"Averigüe que la princesa tiene una actitud muy desafiante pero que es solo una careta, por otro lado no la noté muy desconforme con la vida que tiene, digamos que no tan desdichada como creíamos"

"Ya te dije que eso para mi no es lo primordial, solo quiero el Cristal de Plata"

"Pero, también noté que su único cable a tierra es ese joven llamado Seiya ya que le pidió al príncipe por favor que le devolviera a _su _Seiya" – Esto hizo enfurecer a Katsue.

"¡No se lo devolveré!"

"Es una lastima que eso no dependa de ti, ahora que no puedes utilizar tus poderes es muy difícil que mantengas ese hechizo"

"Pero tu podrías hacerlo"

"Claro yo puedo hacerlo… pero será cuando yo estime conveniente… si es que así lo quiero"

"Cada día me convenzo mas de que tu tienes tus propios planes, solo espero que no me traiciones"

"Con respecto a traición, sería bueno que supieras que Sailor Venus y Júpiter ya no son tus aliadas y cumplen un papel similar al de espías"

"No puede ser ¿Por qué?"

"Da la casualidad de que su lealtad por la Princesa Serenity es mas fuerte que por ti… pero como siempre déjame las cosas a mi"

"Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi" – Maldijo nuevamente su estado pero para cuando volvió a ver el espejo la silueta ya no estaba.

"Katsue ¿Qué haces de pie?"

"Darien, no, nada, ya me acostaba" – Katsue caminó hasta acostarse.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Me alegro mucho que estés bien, todo este tiempo para mi fue una tortura… cada vez que me rechazabas sentía que mi corazón se trisaba"

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"

"Sé que no fue tu culpa"

"No sé como me dejé llevar"

"Lo importante es que estés aquí y que estás conmigo"

"Si, pero tal vez sea mejor que vaya con los demás a ayudarlos"

"¡NO! No quiero que me dejes, eres mi único sostén, todo este tiempo que no estabas a mi lado me di cuenta que dependo mucho de tu presencia" – Seiya se sintió verdaderamente importante al escuchar esas palabras, pero se contrastaba con algo demasiado importante… el amor.

"Si me pides que me quede me quedaré"

"¿De verdad?" – Serena pareció volver de nuevo a la vida.

"De verdad" – Serena sonrió radiante.

"Claro, pues eres mi novio y no puedes dejarme sola y menos si estoy esperando un hijo que vas a criar"

Seiya parpadeó sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Así es como lo haremos, tenemos poco tiempo así que escuchen bien…"

Y así planearon lo que sería un golpe perfecto, aprovechando la ayuda de Mina y Lita que fueron muy amables de darle la mayor cantidad de información a Nicholas sobre el estado del enemigo. Solo esperaban que vivieran para contarlo.

****

**Notas de la Autora: **

La esperanza es lo ultimo en perderse, espero que les guste este capitulo así como el anterior. Disculpen por no tener demasiado tiempo para responder sus comentarios pero el ajetreo diario me tiene muy agotada ESTRÉS.

Si les gustaría encontrar otro comienzo para la historia y amores de Serena les pido que lean mi nueva obra METAMORFOSIS que pronto actualizaré...

**(''*·.·***_**TaNiTaLoVe**_***·.·*'')**

**2 – dic - 2005**


	18. El Plan Perfecto

Disculpen, disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar… estoy un poquito falta de tiempo y he puesto prioridad en otras historias… pero ahora es el turno de esta.

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^**_

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

(Capitulo 18)

**EL PLAN PERFECTO**

_Eres mi novio y no puedes dejarme sola y menos si estoy esperando un hijo que vas a criar_

Si tuvo una mejor noche que esta no lo recordaba. El joven Seiya era despertado por los primeros rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la ventana de la habitación el menor de los Tsukino. Así es Seiya tendría que dormir con Sammy.

Seiya aprovechó de hacer todas las diligencias que le quedaban por la ciudad, además que amablemente se ofreció para hacer el encargo de víveres para la Sra Ikuko quien prometió hacer un almuerzo muy especial. Regresó unas cuantas horas después.

"¿Y Serena?" – Preguntó.

"¿Quien? ¿Tu Bombón?" – Bromeó Ikuko. Ambos rieron. – "Aun duerme, al parecer ha dormido muy bien"

"Quiero ir a verla ¿Puedo?"

"Claro, pronto voy a terminar y pronto llegará Kenji"

Seiya sonrió y se fue. La señora Ikuko abrió la bolsa de víveres y se dio cuenta que entre ellos había una barra de chocolate la cual decía su nombre. Sonrió.

"_Este chico desde el primer día quiere conquistar a la suegra_"

Seiya abrió con cuidado la puerta, estaba oscuro ya que las cortinas están cerradas. Ahí yacía durmiendo pasivamente la dueña de su corazón. Caminó hasta llegar donde ella y se inclinó para quedar a centímetros del rostro, acarició su sedoso cabello suelto, Serena respondió a la caricia con una sonrisa y se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Segundos después despertó.

Seiya no se había movido de su posición. La rubia al hacer contacto visual sintió una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y como si fuera una niña traviesa e inocente se lanzó a los brazos del joven.

"Buenos días"

"Bu-buenos días" – Respondió el joven sorprendido por el recibimiento.

Serena desde la noche anterior prometió que desde ese entonces y para siempre olvidaría del doloroso pasado y recibiría con los brazos abiertos esta nueva oportunidad. Seiya recibiría todo el amor que no pudo dar.

Se separaron solo para hacer espacio a una cajita de bombones que captó por completo la atención de la rubia.

"¿Son para mi?"

"No, para mi novia ¿Tu crees que le gusten?"

"A ver" – Tomó la cajita para examinarla – "Chocolate y manjar… con frutilla… almendra… coco… si, me gustan mucho" – Volvieron a abrazarse.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Me preocupa la princesa, según los datos recopilados los cambios de actitud además de la autoprotección con la cual se defendió del príncipe de la tierra solo me hace suponer una cosa"

"Que cosa" – Preguntó Felicia sumamente interesada.

"Podría ser que su mecanismo de defensa. Es una especie de cambio de personalidad con Sailor Moon o la antigua Princesa Serenity"

"Eso es imposible ya que ambas son la misma" – Dijo Felicia arqueando una ceja.

"Te equivocas. No son la misma, ya que el cuerpo de la joven Serena Tsukino alberga a Sailor Moon y a la princesa Serenity"

"No se puede convivir con distintas personalidades mamá, tu misma lo has dicho" – Protestó la joven nuevamente. Por alguna razón no podía aceptar alguna amenaza en contra de Serena o la princesa.

"Si y es verdad, es por eso que los antiguos recuerdos de ella habían sido borrados. Verás, Serena es una joven que por razones del destino se ha enamorado de Darien Chiba, luego estos dos se dan cuenta que tienen una antigua vida en la que ellos son príncipes de la Tierra y la Luna y a parte de ello son Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon pero estos últimos albergan los poderes antiguos de los que fueron dotados los príncipes, por lo que estas identidades – Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask - son las que hacen la conexión entre estas entidades, sin compartir claro, las personalidades ya que los príncipes antiguos tienen una personalidad algo distinta a la que tienen en esta era ¿Me entiendes?" – Intentó aclarar la madre de Felicia pero esta no parecía del todo convencida.

"Entonces lo que tratas de decir es que la personalidad de la antigua princesa está encerrada o algo así en el interior de la cabeza de Serena y actúa como mecanismo de defensa cuando ella se encuentra en el limite ¿Verdad?"

"Además que es la que se encarga de darle la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante cuando ella está en las ultimas" – Completó la Sra Lana que finalmente se unía a la conversación.

"Entonces… no entiendo la preocupación"

"Nuestra preocupación es que la personalidad de la antigua Princesa de la Luna no reconoce el hecho de estar embarazada y al parecer desearía venganza"

"¿Aunque se trate del antiguo amor de su vida?" – Nuevamente no podía encontrar la razón válida.

"Oh, es que tu no entiendes que entre el amor y el odio solo hay una pequeña brecha"

"Entonces lo que hay que impedir a toda costa es que la antigua princesa Serenity convenza o gane terreno en la vida de la actual princesa" – Añadió la Sra Soe ante el comentario de la mujer mayor.

"¿Y como se supone que se hace eso?" – Se cruzó de brazos esperando el siguiente _Disparate. _

"Evitando que el Príncipe de la Tierra se le acerque y de eso te encargarás tu"

"Entiendo" – Iba rumbo a salir de la habitación y luego de detuvo – "Y si ella tiene ese mecanismo de defensa ¿Sería posible que el príncipe de la Tierra tuviera algo similar?"

"No lo sabemos" – Respondió la madre. Felicia salió del cuarto.

"Aunque presiento que si lo tiene está muy oculto ya que en las conchas indica que presumiblemente está siendo controlado por algo mas" – Comunicó la Sra Lana mirando por enésima vez un grupo de caracolas y conchitas dispersas sobre un paño de colores oscuros.

"¿Dices que tal vez el antiguo príncipe de la tierra podría estarlo controlando?" – Esta vez la sorprendida por esas palabras fue la hermana menor.

"Quien sabe, aunque si fuese así, el pasado sería mucho mas distinto al que recordamos" – Guardó las conchas en el mismo paño de colores oscuros.

Felicia dejó de apoyarse en la puerta y caminó con rumbo al dormitorio de chicos.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Tal vez sea buena idea que la internemos en el hospital"

"No, me niego tajantemente a ello, no permitiré que esos matasanos intervengan en la recuperación de mi pequeña Hotaru"

"¿Recuperación? Lo único que veo ahí es una niña conectada a cables y sondas ¡Ni tú Setsuna sabes lo que tiene!" – Reclamó Haruka al borde de la histeria.

"Pero sé que una camilla de hospital no hará la diferencia"

"¡Basta!… La niña necesita que estemos unidas ¡Si quieren pelear háganlo fuera de su habitación!" – Fue la advertencia en voz baja de la señora de los mares.

"¿Es que no se dan cuenta que están equivocadas? Este es el castigo por traicionar al enviado del bien"

"Ya no permitiré que nos digas lo que tenemos que hacer ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! Y si crees que con ir a disculparte y a llorar donde ella te va a perdonar, estas muy equivocada" – Dijo Setsuna también al borde de la Histeria.

"Por supuesto que no voy a suplicar su perdón pero no quiero seguir causando mas daño"

"¿Y como lo harás? ¿Suicidándote? ¿Traicionando nuevamente a otra persona que confía en ti?"

Setsuna pese a ser dura tenia razón y Haruka no iba a traicionar nuevamente a otra persona.

"¡NO! Solo quiero mantenerme al margen de esta situación…" – Haruka se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. – "Me declararé neutra"

"¡¿Qué?!" – Esta vez fueron ambas las que exclamaron.

"No voy a quedarme a ver como las Sailor Scout que una vez lucharon por el amor y la justicia ahora se destruyan por el poder del Cristal de Plata"

"Estas muy equivocada, nosotros no peleamos por el poder del Cristal de Plata, sino por la justicia. Los planetas exteriores siempre han sido marginados, pospuestos y hasta desterrados" – Le recordó su fiel compañera.

"¡Porque siempre han sido ambiciosos!" – La rubia de momento alzó la mano hasta tocar su mejilla la cual ardía profundamente.

"¿Traicionas a tus raíces también?" - Setsuna volvió a tomar distancia ya que nadie sabía como ella reaccionaría al ser agredida.

"¿Por qué creen ustedes que la Luna decidió depender de la orbita de la tierra? ¿Por qué creen que nos separaron por el cordón de asteroides y dejaron a las guardianas para vigilarnos? Porque queríamos la guerra, queríamos el poder absoluto, queríamos que la gente nos nombrara con temor… la superioridad de las razas ya que nosotros teníamos el acceso a las puertas del futuro y el misticismo corría por nuestras venas así como nuestra sangre… siempre creímos ser superior a los planetas interiores que solo se dedicaban a cultivar el amor antes que sus propios poderes…" – Aunque Haruka intentaba convencerlas con solo ver el rostro confundido de Michiru sabía que ellas no iban a cambiar de opinión.

"¡Era lo que merecíamos! ¡Nos corresponde por la lealtad incondicional!" – Las orbes rubíes de Setsuna estaban casi desencajadas, era la primera vez que Haruka la presenciaba de esa forma: completamente descontrolada – "Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter ¡Todos juraron lealtad por dependencia! ¿Pero que pasaría si ellos pudieran generar sus propios recursos así como nosotros? No necesitarían a la Luna ¡No necesitarían el Cristal de Plata!"

Haruka bajó la cabeza dejando que una sombra cubriera los ojos.

"Fuiste tu…" – Pronunció mortalmente – "Tu fuiste la que se encargó de cambiar el futuro para tu conveniencia ¿No es así?" – Haruka se lanzó hacia Setsuna con la clara intención de agredirla. Sus ojos turquesa estaban empapados y la impotencia se apoderaba de todo su ser – "¡Tu la buscaste! TU ME CAGASTE LA VIDA"

Michiru no podía creer lo que veía, todas sus compañeras peleando y ella ya no sabía de que lado estar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Hotaru había dejado de existir en ese momento…

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Percibo problemas mi querida Katsue" – Habló el espejo segundos después que Darien había salido de la habitación con rumbo al trabajo.

"¿De que hablas?" – Lo miró con un destello de advertencia. – "Dijiste que te ibas a encargar de todo"

"El problema es que el _problema_ es con tus Sailors Outers"

"¿Que? No me digas que despertó Hotaru"

"No. El problema es que están desunidas y eso afectará directamente con nuestros planes"

"Comprendo y sé lo que debo hacer"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Me hubiese gustado disfrutar de unos cuantos días en Tokio" – Comentó Ria viendo el cielo nublado.

"Pero recuerda que Serena nos espera y de seguro está muy preocupada" – Le recordó Amy.

"Seiya me llamó esta mañana y dice que está tratando de mantenerla ocupada para que no se deprima"

"Aun me parece increíble que de un día para otro se haya recuperado" – Dijo Yaten siendo apoyado por todos.

"Pero ya sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que el hechizo cediera"

"Me alegro por Serena, tal vez eso nos de un poco mas de tiempo" – Dijo Rai imaginando la sonrisa gigante de la rubia.

"Si, eso de seguro" – La apoyó Yaten.

"La verdad es que ese detalle lo había olvidado por completo" – Inició Amy captando la atención de todos ya que no sabían de lo que hablaba.

"Pero no era necesario que lo supieras ya que sucedió antes que nacieran las ultimas princesas del Milenio de plata" – Contestó una de las gemelas captando la idea antes que los demás.

"Aun asi yo, que siempre estudiaba la historia del universo, debería haberlo sabido… o recordado"

"La Luna fue un planeta mas y estaba situado justamente donde ahora está el cordón de asteroides" – Dijo Rai recordando parte de las muchas conversaciones que le ayudaron a aclarar la raíz del problema.

"Eso solo me hace suponer que las razones de la intervención del pasado es causa simplemente de la rivalidad de los planetas interiores con los exteriores. Aunque, que yo recuerde nunca les guardé rencor" – Analizaba la peliazul mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

"Eso es porque no se sabían mucho las razones del destierro aunque los antepasados si que lo sabían" – Dijo una de las gemelas.

"Me encantaría seguir hablando de ese tema pero regresando al presente tenemos un problema inminente" – Yaten señaló un grupo de jóvenes andando por las calles del centro causando problemas con actitudes muy abusivas.

"Me temo que ese no es el único problema" – Taiki esta vez les indicó mirar un poco mas atrás donde otros tres jóvenes estaban enseñando sus poderes a la gente horrorizada.

"Están saqueando" – Dijo Rai viendo a un par de mujeres entrando a un local de ropa y sacando lo que encontraban.

"Sin duda se trata de esos mocosos que atacaron a Serena la vez anterior"

"Debemos hacer algo"

"Pero no podemos, así no es como lo planeamos"

"Que importa el plan, lo importante es que somos las Sailor Scout"

"Y al parecer esto ocurre desde hace algún tiempo" – Luna y Artemis llegaron con un algunos periódicos cuyos encabezados alucian a la repentina desaparición de las Sailor Scout o a una presunta participación en hechos delictuales.

"Al parecer desde que ellos se han instalado en este lugar han causado destrozos por montones y todos se preguntan que ha sido de las Sailor"

"No…. Esto no lo voy a permitir… esta es mi tierra y no dejaré que gente inescrupulosa convierta a mi paraíso en un infierno ¡No lo permitiré!" – El fuego salía de los ojos de la Sailor del fuego y las gemelas en un acto de mutuo acuerdo se transformaron en Sailor Phobos y Deimos. – "Eternal Sailor Mars… ¡Transformación!"

Sailor Mars sin previo aviso fue a combatir dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

"Rai siempre ha sido tan precipitada" – Masculló Luna, pero de igual manera no la iba a dejar sola con las nuevas Sailors – "El plan ha cambiado ¡Transfórmense!"

"Eternal Sailor Mercury"

"Por el Poder Estelar Heler"

"Por el Poder Estelar Maker"

"¡Transformación!" - Inmediatamente se transformaron en Sailors mientras que Luna y Artemis adoptaban su forma de combate. Después de ello siguieron a Mars.

"Fuego de Marte… ¡Enciéndete!" – El mismo ataque pero aumentado al triple fue sumamente mortal para quienes lo recibieron ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que después de tanto tiempo llegarían las legendarias Guerreras de la Luna? Sailor Phobos y Deimos la cubrieron.

Una vez que el humo se disipó pudo distinguirse un cuerpo inconsciente entre los escombros y un campo de fuerza protegiendo a tres personas. Mientras que otras dos habían resistido el ataque pero quedaron un tanto chamuscados.

"¡Que fue…!" – Pero no alcanzaron a terminar ya que recibieron de lleno otros ataques más.

"Burbujas de mercurio ¡Estallen!" – Mientras que la niebla se apoderó del lugar un poco mas de gente inocente lograba escapar al tiempo que el resto del grupo que estaba un poco más atrás era alcanzado por los renovados poderes de las Sailor Estelares.

"¡Infierno estelar de Sailor Maker!"

"¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"

Al disiparse la niebla otros tantos individuos fueron derribados, otros estaban desangrados y no podían moverse. Sailor Mercury les lanzó un ataque que los dejó congelados y pegados al suelo.

"¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacen Sailors Scout en esta ciudad?" – Rugió el joven líder del grupo.

"Se ven mucho mas fuertes que antes" – Analizó otro.

"Josh debemos comunicarle a los demás" – Dijo completamente nerviosa una joven alta.

Cuatro de ellos que salvaron ilesos se escondieron sobre un edificio y se disponían a ir pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados.

"No Irán a ningún lado" – Habló Luna quien tenia una especie de cascabel en la mano. – "Prisma Lunar… ¡Acción!" - El cascabel sonó agudamente y de él salieron muchos colores los cuales estaban por rodearlos.

"No crean que un simple cascabel me detendrá" – Dijo Josh. Uno de sus compañeros alzó una cuerda que por acción de telequinesis se ajustó a los cuatro y estos desaparecieron en el acto.

"Te dije que me los dejaras a mi Luna" – Le reprochó Artemis cruzándose de brazos.

"Cállate tonto ¬¬"

En tanto abajo Rai junto a sus guardianas daban ataques pequeños contra el escudo de protección que protegía aun a esos tres individuos. Estos pese a los intentos por contraatacar no igualaban el fantástico poder de las Sailor Scout y poco a poco el escudo cedió dejándolos indefensos y siendo capturados rápidamente por el hielo de Mercury.

"Vaya nuestros poderes han aumentado considerablemente" – Dijo Maker viéndose a si misma sin poder creer que ella fuera capaz de tanto.

"¡Me siento invencible!" – Gritó Heler de felicidad.

"Ahora que tengo estos poderes me siento distinta, la vez anterior ellos se veían tan desafiantes pero ahora solo parecían simples moscas"

"Bueno, gran parte de ello es debido a que los tomamos por sorpresa" – Les recordó la peliazul pero Rai estaba demasiado contenta consigo misma como para prestarle atención.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con ellos?"

"Me encantaría saberlo Phobos, son seres humanos y no los podemos eliminar así como así"

"Lo mejor sería encerrarlos en las mazmorras del castillo Milenario" – Dijo Luna al tiempo que se reunía con ellos. Estos al escuchar las ultimas palabras no entendieron a que se refería.

"Luna, Artemis"

"Lo siento chicos, se me escaparon cuatro" – Se disculpó la mujer, aun se sentía mal por ello.

"Lo importante es que ya tenemos a la mayoría" – Intentó calmarla Maker. Pero Amy y Rai estaban demasiado interesadas en saber de las mazmorras.

"¿Qué es eso de mazmorras Lunares?"

"Lo que sucede es que el Palacio Lunar tiene unas mazmorras especiales que albergan a los seres de poderes especiales, sus poderes eran inhibidos al mínimo y así esperaban la sentencia" – Les contó el peliblanco.

Mercury y Mars asintieron aun sorprendidas por la información.

"Nosotros los llevaremos"

"Esta vez yo lo haré" – Artemis sacó una flauta de su bolsillo pero antes de sacar una nota miró a las Sailors. – "Salgan de aquí o si no se dormirán" – Las Sailors aun confundidas asintieron y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Entonces el hombre inició una melodía tranquila que poco a poco fue adormeciendo a los presentes menos a Luna.

"Ahora es mi turno" – Luna sacó nuevamente el cascabel y con ayuda de la Luna de su medallón hizo sonar una vez el cascabel y de él salieron un montón de colores que rodearon a todos – "Volvamos a la Luna" – Al instante desaparecieron.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Debe ser algo muy importante para que la princesa Katsue nos haya mandado a llamar tan urgente" – Opinaba Setsuna mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación de la princesa.

"Tal vez se siente mal"

Haruka entre tanto caminaba un poco mas atrás en silencio, miraba con un profundo odio a la mayor de las mujeres. Michiru al parecer había preferido olvidar todo el incidente anterior o al parecer no quería opinar, lo único que sabía la rubia es que ahora estaba mas sola que nunca.

Al momento de bajar la escalera se toparon con las otras dos Sailor: Mina y Lita. Haruka se sintió un poco mejor pero aun le preocupaba el destino de ellas, ya deberían haber abandonado la mansión.

Todas se saludaron en silencio o lo mas fríamente que pudieron. Las inners notaron la frialdad especial que brotaba en los ojos de Setsuna y se preocuparon ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellas? Mina como la Diosa del Amor no pudo evitar notar en el aura de cada uno disturbios emocionales y con un suspiro le indicó a Lita lo que suponía.

El camino siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al cuarto de la princesa. Ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa que había conquistado a mas de una pero sus ojos estaban de alguna manera… tristes y cansados. Entre las manos sostenía un par de palillos y lo que parecía una prenda de bebé en proceso.

"Mis queridas Sailors… mis amigas. Hace tiempo que no se de ustedes" – Con un ademán de manos las invitó a sentarse alrededor de ella.

Todas se miraron entre si, en especial las dos inners pero finalmente lo hicieron.

"Desde el tiempo que he estado en la Tierra ustedes son las únicas que me han apoyado y me han aceptado como soy y eso hace que me sienta muy feliz" – Recordó que aun tenia el tejido entre las manos y lo dejó de lado haciendo un gesto de molestia o dolor – "Disculpen, es que en estos días no me he sentido muy bien y… ya es hora que les cuente el motivo"

Era verdad, nunca les habían contado el motivo exacto por el cual la princesa debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo recostada. De todas, la mas preocupada era Setsuna quien como signo de apoyo depositó una mano en una de las suyas.

"Gracias…"

"¿Sucede algo? Se ve decaída"

"Michiru, tu siempre tan intuitiva…" – Miró a cada una pero al llegar a Mina y Lita hubo un ligerísimo cambio de facciones que nadie notó. – "Hace unas semanas tuve una mala noticia--"

"¿El bebé? ¿Está mal el bebé?" – Preguntó Setsuna precipitadamente. La princesa bajó la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Haruka, estaba realmente preocupada.

"… Lo… lo que sucede es que al parecer el bebé viene con una malformación en el corazón y… esto me ha angustiado mucho" – La princesa lloró amargamente. De repente todas estaban aun mas cerca intentando consolarla.

Aunque Mina y Lita la odiaban sentían mucha pena por la situación. Seguramente este era el castigo que le tocaba por ser tan mala persona. No pudieron evitar sentir lastima por el bebé.

"Darien está muy triste, él ponía todas las expectativas en este bebé… lo hicimos con tanto amor y la vida me ha pagado con esto"

"Lo sentimos princesa" – Habló Michiru por todas – "Si hubiera algo…"

"Después de mucho tiempo meditar, he comprendido que todas las cosas suceden por algo y solo hay que saber interpretarlo… este es un llamado del destino a encontrar el Cristal de Plata"

"¿El Cristal… de Plata?" – Susurró Lita.

La princesa volvió a sumergirse en lágrimas. Michiru se acercó mucho más a ella y le prestó el hombro para desahogarse. Lita y Mina ahora dudaban de la veracidad del comentario de Katsue.

"El Cristal de Plata tiene un poder infinito capaz de curar y purificar cualquier cosa… tal vez con ello la princesa pueda corregir la malformación"

"¿Es verdad lo que dices Setsuna?" – Preguntó Mina.

"Si… es verdad" – Respondió la princesa por ella. – "Aunque… la verdad es que ya me había dado por vencida ya que Serenity dijo que jamás me lo dará y Darien no tendría corazón para arrebatárselo… aun la recuerda con mucho cariño aunque le duela su actitud tan egoísta"

Mina estuvo a punto de gritarle que eso era mentira, que Serena es la persona más buena del mundo y que jamás haría algo por egoísmo… pero se limitó a apretar los puños.

La princesa entre lágrimas indicó a Haruka que sacara de un cajón los exámenes con los resultados. Mina, Lita y Haruka comprobaron con mucho dolor que todo lo que decía Katsue era verdad. Pasó un rato hasta que se oyó la ronca voz de Setsuna.

"Princesa" – Miró a cada una del resto de las Sailors antes de responder. – "Me comprometo a traerle el Cristal de Plata y… todas nos comprometemos"

¿Que? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo osó hablar en nombre de todas? Haruka hervía en cólera al igual que Mina y Lita. Michiru no lo pensó mucho antes de asentir… al igual que todas…

Por obligación.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Aun no despierta"

"Estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento"

En el cuarto de chicas estaban la mayoría reunidos, no faltó mucho para que Felicia llegara junto a Calizto quien la traía casi volando.

"¡¿Qué le pasa a Esmeralda?!" – Se hizo espacio empujando a muchos hasta que llegó donde su hermana menos yacía inconsciente rodeada de cojines.

"No sabemos, lo ultimo que nos dijo fue 'me siento mal'"

"A demás Mia también tiene un mal presentimiento y… yo igual" – Dijo Elizabeth tocándose el pecho.

"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Oh mi niña!" – Al ver llegar a las mayores, todos se hicieron a un lado para que pudieran contemplar la escena a la perfección.

"¿Dicen que lo ultimo que dijo fue que se sentía mal?" – La mayoría asintió. – "Mia quiero que te internes en la mente de tu hermana y veas lo que sucede, Felicia quilate los anteojos" – Ambas tragaron saliva forzosamente y asintieron.

Mia se ubicó cerca de la cabeza de Esmeralda y al hacer contacto seguido de un choque eléctrico entró en trance con los ojos abiertos.

"Da miedo" – Susurró Benicio.

Felicia se quitó los anteojos para narrar lo que Mia estaba viendo.

"La mayoría de los Kebass han sido capturados por las Sailor Scout" – Elizabeth bajó el rostro muy triste. Coralia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. - "Hay dos nuevas aliadas pertenecientes al planeta Marte y… Las Sailors han logrado la máxima etapa de sus poderes" - Al escuchar eso la Sra Lana sonrió ligeramente. - "Mmmm…….. no puedo entender, al parecer las imágenes están en clave… pero veo en el futuro muchos problemas y… Serena está en un peligro mucho mayor, su vida está en peligro" – Parte de los presentes iba a protestar pero no pudieron emitir sonido ya que Felicia continuó. – "…Ahora puedo verlo… ahora lo entiendo todo…" – La muchacha cerró los ojos al tiempo que Mia era separada de la cabeza de la menor.

Felicia salió de la habitación antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer mas preguntas. George iba a seguirla.

"George quédate, te daré las instrucciones que seguiremos de inmediato. Llevaremos a la princesa hasta Tokio" – Indicó la Sra Lana.

"¡No podemos! ¿No te das cuenta que se la entregaremos a ellos en bandeja?" – Protestó la Sra Soe.

"Las Sailors son las únicas con la capacidad de protegerla al cien por ciento ahora que han completado sus transformaciones y nosotros solo estorbaremos"

"Pero ya no están los Kebass, ahora podemos protegerla" – Agregó Calizto y todos asintieron hasta que una muy cansada Mia habló.

"No debemos confiarnos. No será por mucho ya que la verdadera guerra está por comenzar"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Cada vez entiendo menos ¿En verdad habían mazmorras en la Luna?" – Preguntó Yaten a alguna de las Sailor nuevas.

"Al parecer si" – Dijo Deimos – "Aunque es mejor preguntarle a ellos cuando regresen"

"Chicos, en verdad ahora que lo pienso todo esto es demasiado censillo" – Dijo Rai con una sombra de pesar en el rostro. Sus trajes de sacerdotisa indicaban que venia desde la habitación del fuego.

"¿Pero que esperabas si los tomamos por sorpresa?"

"Aun así no creo que se queden con los brazos cruzados y… el fuego me dice que no lo harán"

"¿De que hablas?" – Preguntaron todos preocupados.

"De que debimos haberlos acompañado"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Sabia que estabas aquí"

"¿Felicia quieres hablar con nosotros?"

Por toda respuesta la muchacha bajó el rostro. Calizto y George no iban a bajar del tejado y dejarla sola. Mejor la rodearon y la acompañarían en silencio hasta que ella quisiera hablar.

Después de algunos minutos sucedió.

"Las mayores siempre creen que lo saben todo… como si pudieran leer la mente de los demás y saber lo que piensan y lo que sienten"

"Si, es verdad, todos intentan suponer lo que le está pasando al otro"

"Esta mañana discutí con mi tía y mi madre porque ellas decían que la esencia de la princesa de la Luna quería eliminar al príncipe de la Tierra por despecho… en cambio yo que la conozco mas…" – Felicia se quedó en silencio un rato buscando las mejores palabras. – "Sé que ella jamás querría hacerle daño a alguien y menos si se trata de alguien que amó con todo su ser. Es verdad que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso pero ella no conoce esa palabra ¡Yo sé que ella no conoce el odio!"

George la abrazó.

"Yo quiero creer en las personas buenas de corazón, no quiero decepcionarme de nuevo, no quiero que Serena cambie"

"No lo permitiremos" – La apoyó Calizto.

"Aun así cuando me interné en la mente de Esmeralda a través de Mia supe muchas cosas. La comunidad parece una conspiración, no apoyan realmente a la princesa porque quieran protegerla, sino porque buscan el paraíso y solo ella puede dárselos, buscan que ella renazca el Milenio de Plata así como todos los planetas" – Felicia suspiró amargamente – "Supongo que no me lo dijeron porque sabían que me iba a oponer" – Felicia miró a George y a Calizto con recelo, seguido de eso se quitó los anteojos – "¿Ustedes sabían algo de eso?"

"No"

"No" – Respondieron firmemente cada uno.

"Cierto, porque si lo supieran me lo habrían dicho" – Volvió a mirar los tejados de la ciudad – "Ahora sé que el verdadero enemigo está en nuestros corazones… daré lo mejor de mi para acabarlo"

"Las mayores quieren enviar a la princesa a Tokio ¿Qué opinas?"

"Que es la mejor solución, así arrancaremos el problema de raíz"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Serena y Seiya estaban paseando por la playa como solían hacerlo antes. Fue entonces cuando ella perdió el equilibrio pero afortunadamente Seiya alcanzó a sostenerla y así evitó una caída.

"Serena ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No, siento una angustia en el pecho. Es como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a los chicos"

"Tranquila, ha de ser tu imaginación" – Intentó calmarla aunque las palabras de la rubia le quedaron dando vuelta en la cabeza. – "Será mejor que volvamos a casa"

Le dio un beso en la mejilla para hacerla olvidar y así caminaron hasta la casa Tsukino, luego de eso buscaría una excusa para comunicarse con sus hermanos.

****

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola Chicas. Creo que no me tardé tanto (bueno si un poquito ^.U) espero que este capitulo les hay gustado y aunque no es muy largo contiene todo lo que necesitaba expresar para esta parte ¿Qué opinan?

Desde la Última vez que me metí a Internet pasaron casi un mes y medio. Créanme que ha sido una tortura para mi (Menos mal es verano jejeje) Actualicé todas mis historias pero sé que si las subo todas no las alcanzaran a leer y eso no me gustaría así que para la próxima voy a subir el resto ¿ok?

¡Lamento no alcanzar a responder sus reviews! Pero como siempre se los quedo debiendo para cuando me alcance el tiempo. Ahora me llevaré las historias que mas me gustan para leerlas en casa y así poder escribirles algún comentario si es que alcanzo.

No se olviden de Leer mi historia _METAMORFOSIS_ ^ ^

Gracias a todos los que siempre me han apoyado y a los recientes también. No se olviden de dejarme REVIEWS.

**(''*·.·***_**TaNiTaLoVe**_***·.·*'')**

**26 – Ene - 2006**


	19. Golpe Bajo

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 19)

**GOLPE BAJO**

"No Seiya, esta vez me voy con ellos"

"Por favor no lo hagas" - Pese a todos los intentos Seiya no conseguía alejar a Serena de la loca idea de partir a Tokio. Su familia estaba con el alma en un hilo y la Sra Ikuko dudaba en encontrar una excusa convincente para decirle a su marido una vez que regresara a casa.

"¿Acaso no te preocupa el bienestar de tus hermanos?" – Inquirió la rubia encarando al mas joven de los Kou.

"Por supuesto que si, pero escucha, si ellos estuvieran mal ya lo sabríamos ¿No?"

"¡No! No lo sabríamos porque los conozco muy bien y con el paso del tiempo también conozco mis presentimientos y esta vez algo me dice que me van a necesitar"

"Hermana por favor recapacita, estas siguiendo una de tus locas ideas ¿Qué no te preocupa tu hijo? Por si no te has dado cuenta no eres una niña de diecisiete años que se va a de la casa como si nada fuera del país, eres una niña de diecisiete años embarazada y con el serio riesgo de ser accidentada" – Seiya nunca estuvo mas de acuerdo con Sammy que el día de hoy.

Pero la señora ikuko le recomendó que guardara silencio.

"Hija ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu padre cuando pregunte por ti?"- Esta vez la mujer estaba sumamente decaída y por un momento Serena reconsideró su disparatada idea pero luego lo pensó mejor.

"Ellos me necesitan"

"Tu hijo también te necesita"- Insistió Seiya reteniéndola con la mano. – "Por favor quédate conmigo" – Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró el bolsito. – "¿No confías en ellos?" – Volvió a retenerla del brazo.

"No sé si deba confiar o no, lo único que me queda claro es que si los pierdo me muero" – A estas alturas los ojos de la rubia estaban ligeramente acuosos.

"Serena…"

"Si te vas, no me queda otra opción que irme contigo" – Finalizó Seiya. De alguna manera Serena ya sabia que iba a terminar llevándolo consigo y sonrió aliviada.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de salir por la puerta principal alguien tocó. Serena como acto reflejo escondió el bolso tras la puerta creyendo que podría ser su papá.

"Felicia, George, Calizto, que gusto verlos pero ahora no es--" – Fue interrumpida por una, sin duda, angustiada Felicia.

"Serena, es necesario que volvamos a Tokio, es por tu bien"

Serena no pudo más que asentir confundida.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Mansión Tenou**

"¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que sucede?"

"Nada importante mi querida Katsue" – Pronunció la figura del espejo.

"No me mientas, conozco cada una de tus facciones, aunque sean de gas ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Ya te dije, nada que no pueda controlar" – Pero Katsue notaba que era mentira.

"Mas te vale pues no quiero mas malos ratos"

Aunque Katsue no le creía en lo mas mínimo, solo se limitó a arquear una ceja. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el ser del espejo volvió a hablar.

"Te aseguro que me dejaste sorprendido con esa actuación, sinceramente te mereces un Oscar"

"Y créeme que no me costó nadita"

"Claro que te creo, solo una pregunta ¿Realmente crees que esto sea una motivación para tus sailors?"

"Claro que si" – Respondió sin dudar – "¿A caso no te diste cuenta de cómo reaccionaron las outers?"

"Claro que me di cuenta pero recuerda que la mente puede decir una cosa y el corazón otra"

Buen punto.

"Ellas siempre han protegido a los débiles e indefensos ¿Crees que dejaran a este bebé sin salvación? Si no lo hacen por mí al menos lo harán por este estorbo"

"Es una posibilidad. Ahora te sugiero que hagas una muy buena táctica para contrarrestar el nuevo poder de las otras guerreras ya que han despertado su máximo poder y no dudaran en utilizarlo en contra tuya. Están en Tokio"

"¿Que? ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?"

"Ahora" – Respondió quedamente.

"Eres un desconsiderado"

"Todo está bajo control, ya te lo dije"

"Tan solo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que ellos tienen nuevos poderes?"

"¿Yo?" – Contestó altaneramente - "Yo lo sé todo, ese es mi trabajo" – Y luego rió por lo bajo. – "Ahora me toca hacerte una pregunta ¿Realmente piensas usar el poder del Cristal de Plata para curar a ese engendro?"

"¿Yo?" – Respondió de la misma manera – "Una vez que tenga en mis manos el poder del Cristal, no necesitaré estar atada a nada, destruiré a todo aquel que me estorbe y me dirigiré a conquistar la galaxia"

"Por fin algo cuerdo que escuche salir de tus labios, aunque espero que aquel sujeto que a penas conoces no esté incluido en nuestros planes"

"Soy mujer mi querido Espejo, necesito pasión de vez en cuando jajajajaja" – Respondió coquetamente para luego lanzar una estridente carcajada (¿Cómo nadie mas la escucha? O.o)

La figura del espejo rió nuevamente en silencio, Katsue no pudo notar la ligera tonalidad roja que aparecía en las cuencas en las que deberían estar sus ojos.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"No podemos permitir que esto suceda" – Caminaba con semblante preocupado Mina.

"Tienes razón, nuestro deber es ir y avisarle a las demás sobre los planes de Katsue"

"No podemos esperar mas"

Ambas bajaban las escaleras y estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando fueron detenidas por una voz grave.

"Imagino que saldrán a entrenarse mentalmente para esta batalla ¿Cierto?"

"Setsuna…"

"Que te importa lo que hagamos" – Realmente Lita le tenia pica por hablar en nombre de todas.

"No hace falta que te advierta que no estas hablando con tu hermana ni con algún familiar tuyo, mas respeto"

"Vaya, ¿No se supone que ante la princesa Katsue todos somos una gran familia?"

"¿Desde cuando a ustedes les ha importado lo que ella piense?" – Ellas se sorprendieron por el ataque. Pero bien sabían que era verdad.

"Te comunico Setsuna, que estas hablando con la capitana de las Inners, si tienes algo que comentar prefiero que lo haga la capitana de las outers a nombre tuyo" – Saltó Mina encarándola con mucho odio.

"Ya no estamos bajo el mando de la princesa Serenity" – Este nombre lo pronunció con un ligero desprecio. – "por lo que la capitana de toda la fuerza Scout soy yo"

Ellas quedaron espantadas ante esas palabras. Mina se armó de valor para contestar.

"¿Sabes? Realmente no tenemos que soportar una desagradable platica contigo, ya decidiste en nombre de nosotras, no vas a impedir que salgamos o entremos de esta casa cuando nosotras lo deseemos, de algo estoy segura, esta mansión le pertenece a Haruka y ¿Te digo algo? Se la ha ganado con mucho esfuerzo"

Setsuna estuvo por levantar la mano pero se detuvo en el intento. Apretó los puños y se fue subiendo por las escaleras rumbo al ala oeste.

"Mina, me sorprendiste" – La felicito su amiga, lo que ella no sabia era que e corazón de la rubia latía a mil por hora por el miedo a que las cosas empeoraran.

"Lita es mejor que nos apuremos"

"Si"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"No las hemos visto en persona hace muchos meses y no sé lo que digan cuando nos vean"

"Lo mas probable es que nos golpeen o nos echen en cara nuestra traición, sea lo que sea lo aceptaré con humildad" – Mina asintió con pesar.

**Templo Hikawa**

"Siento una presencia" – Dijo Rai.

"Yo también" "_Espero equivocarme_" – Fueron los pensamientos del chico de cabellera plateada.

Todos se pusieron de pie esperando un combate, pero su reacción fue muy distinta al ver las dueñas de esas presencias ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya no reconocían las esencias de cada una? Lo cierto también es que en ese tiempo las esencias habían cambiado un poco.

Todos quedaron en silencio expectantes. Nadie habló pero con sus caras dijeron todo. Yaten estaba blanco como papel, pero serio. Rai estaba inexpresiva al igual que sus guerreras, Amy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Taiki apoyándola.

Mina y Lita a igual que Amy estaban con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. De un momento a otro se arrojaron al suelo adoptando una pose de profundo arrepentimiento.

"Lo sentimos" – Estallaron en llanto.

"Estamos arrepentidas de corazón"

"Aceptaremos cualquier penitencia, aceptaremos cualquier regaño ¡Todo! Nos merecemos lo peor y estamos dispuestas a afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos"

"Por favor perdónennos nuestra ignorancia" – Finalizó Lita con un sollozo.

Estuvieron ahí unos cuantos segundos hasta que sintieron una mano sobre sus hombros, al levantar la cabeza se dieron cuenta que Amy las miraba con ternura. Luego se abrazaron frenéticamente.

Taiki las ayudó a ponerse de pie pero Rai y Yaten no estaban dispuestos a disculparlas tan fácilmente, sobretodo Yaten quien había una persona en especial a la que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

"Rai, perdónanos, estábamos equivocadas, siempre lo estuvimos"

"Nos dimos cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde y…"

"No tenemos palabras, realmente estamos arrepentidas y necesitamos tu perdón Rai"

"Si Serena las perdona yo las perdonaré" – Habló fríamente la pelinegra para luego mirar hacia otro lugar.

"Rai, te estas pareciendo a Haruka" – La reprendió Amy. – "Recuerda que gracias a ellas estamos informadas de lo que sucede en este lugar, esta bien cometieron un grave error pero lo importante es que se dieron cuenta de ello y están arrepentidas"

"Necesitamos decirles algo muy importante que está a punto de suceder" – Habló la rubia antes que Rai pudiera decir algo mas.

Rai no las perdonó ni las recibió con calidez, pero ellas se conformaron con ser invitadas a pasar y ser atendidas por Nicholas. Al cabo de unas horas ya estaban informadas de todo.

"¡Maldita zorra!" – Gritó Rai fuera de sus casillas. Nicholas la hizo recordar que se encontraba en un templo.

"Aun se me hace increíble pensar que ella utilice al hijo de Darien para su propio beneficio" – Comentó Taiki anonadado.

"Pero de que está con esa malformación en el corazón es seguro? También se pueden falsificar esa clase de documentos" – Informó Amy no muy convencida.

"Es posible pero ya tiene a todas convencidas, incluso Haruka se vio obligada a aceptar"

"Realmente la actitud de Setsuna me ha dejado sorprendido" – Comentó nuevamente Taiki.

"Ya nada es lo que parece" – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del peliblanco. Mina lo miró con tristeza pero este en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada. Se sintió aun peor.

"Gracias por avisarnos" – Dijo Amy, pero nadie mas agradeció. Las chicas supieron comprender.

"Esperamos que cuando todo esto acabe podamos ver a Serena"

"Nosotras estamos dispuestas a abandonar la batalla y mas aun pelear del lado de Serena, lo único que queremos es que esto se acabe, han sido los peores meces de mi vida" – Confesó Lita, y se notaba que era verdad ya que su rostro demacrado indicaba una mala alimentación además de un muy mal dormir. Mina tampoco estaba mejor.

"¿Por qué no se habían ido antes?" – Ese era un buen punto que mas de alguno lo pensó pero que nadie mas que Amy se atrevió a preguntar.

"Porque si nos íbamos nos mataban, nosotras preferimos servirles de ayuda antes de morir por nada"

"Ese es un buen razonamiento ¿Y ahora como van a pelear de nuestro lado sin que las maten?" – Preguntó Taiki con el seño fruncido.

"Traición"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Darien ¿Quieres tomarte la tarde libre?"

"No, eso es lo que menos deseo en estos momentos"

"¿Pero que vas a hacer aquí? Ya no trabajas como antes ¿Qué esta sucediendo contigo? Antes era esforzado y luchabas por lo que querías y ahora estas dudando"

"Es precisamente por eso… ya no se lo que quiero y lo peor de todo… creo que he cometido un error muy grande el cual tendré que cargar durante toda mi vida"

"¿Quieres contármelo?" – Su amigo se sentó en el sillón de la consulta.

"No sé" – Pero antes de lo que imaginaba ya estaba hablando – "Y así fue todo… así es como descubrí que ella también esta embarazada ¿te das cuenta? Dos hijos y ambos casi al mismo tiempo"

"No sé que decir, pensé que te podría ayudar pero no sé si seré de mucha ayuda"

"Yo elegí a Katsue pensando que las cosas iban a cambiar. Por un lado necesitaba a una mujer más madura y que estuviera a la par conmigo, es decir, que ambos tuviéramos ideales similares y que ella estuviera a la altura de mis logros. Serena siempre fue atolondrada e inmadura, también llorona… pero ahora que lo recuerdo fue por esa razón que me enamoré de ella… ya que era lo opuesto a mi, me enseño a reír y no de la demás gente sino con la gente, me enseñó el valor de la compañía… era verdad que a veces me sentía como su padre ya que ella era muy desordenada pero a veces lo que mas deseaba era ser como ella y que mi mundo fuera así de simple… siempre tuvo buen corazón y estaba rodeada de amigas por ello"

"Eso quiere decir que te has arrepentido, vaya si que estas en un aprieto doctor Chiba, ¿Ahora me dices que tiene un nuevo amor? Veo difícil que la recuperes"

"No sé si la quiera recuperar, le he hecho demasiado daño además no quiero dejar a Katsue porque ella también me va a dar un hijo y… ella me ama, aunque yo ya no esté seguro de lo que siento por ella"

"Entonces… ¿te vas a casar?"

"Trataré de todas las formas posibles de no hacerlo, no quiero cometer mas errores. Lo que sí voy a hacer será a poyarla en todo e intentaré comunicarme con Serena para prestarle mi ayuda"

"Estoy seguro que no quisiera estar en tu pellejo" – Concluyó segundos después de suspirar.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**_Dos días después. _**

"¿Encontraste algo?" – Rai se levantó después de estar un rato meditando y respondió.

"No nada, algo me dice que no están bien"

"Pero ¿Y si se han demorado tanto en arreglar las cosas en el palacio Lunar?" – Dijo Taiki razonando.

"Puede ser pero aun siento algo en el pecho que me dice que algo no está bien" – Insistió la pelinegra.

"¡Ya llegue!" – Avisó Yaten agotado. – "No se sabe nada de ellos y dudo que buscándolos por la calle los encontremos"

"¿Cabe la posibilidad que se hayan querido dar unas vacaciones?" – Comentó Nicholas pero todos lo reprendieron.

De momento todos se alertaron.

"Siento una presencia acercarse rápidamente hacia acá"

"Es ella"

"No puede ser" – Fueron las palabras de Rai, Yaten y Amy respectivamente.

Más rápido no pudieron salir del Templo Hikawa. Aunque la presencia se sentía de lejos sabían que se dirigía hacia ellos. Luego de un minuto apareció en la lejanía un taxi el cual se detuvo justo frente a ellos.

"Serena" – Susurraron Amy y Rai.

"Seiya" – Dijeron a su vez Taiki y Yaten.

Serena fue ayudada por Seiya a bajar del taxi al tiempo que Felicia y Calizto ayudaban con el equipaje. Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos y en verdad no sabían que decir ¿Alegrarse? Dudo mucho que esa fuera la palabra exacta.

"¡COMO SE TE OCURRE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ EN TU ESTADO! ¿ACASO NO TIENES CONSCIENCIA?"

"Rai no me grites" – Serena al verlos no pudo mas que abrazarlos a cada uno notando las dos nuevas integrantes. – "¿Dónde esta Luna y Artemis?"

"¿E-ellos?" – Serena con tan solo notar las caras extrañas de sus compañeros supo que algo no andaba bien.

"¡Respóndanme! Quiero saber donde esta Luna y Artemis"

"Sere no te alteres" – Le recomendó Felicia.

"Mejor entramos y hablamos"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"La princesa ya se ha unido a sus Sailors"

"Gracias por informarme" – Katsue sonrió.

Así es, desde hace un día están vigilando los pasos de la princesa Serenity quien la noche anterior entró a cielo japonés. Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo planeado.

"Será mejor que les entregue esto a mis Sailors, lo necesitarán" – Katsue se levantó de la cama sin dificultad. Aunque ciertos dolores abdominales la aquejaban ahora eso era lo menos que le importaba.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Comprendo… pero aun así no quiero que me mientan ¿Se han comunicado o algo así?"

Todos aunque quisieron mentir no se atrevieron viendo la angustia de la princesa de la Luna.

"No Serena, no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde entonces" – Admitió Amy recibiendo varias miradas desaprobatorias.

"Pero no te preocupes, deben estar haciendo cosas importantes ¿No lo crees? Es que de seguro están recordando viejos tiempos o tal vez tuvieron alguna complicación o--"

"O fueron sorprendidos por el enemigo ¿Por qué no los acompañaron?"

"Dijeron que nada podíamos hacer… la verdad es que nunca pensamos que esto terminaría así. Solo era cuestión de dejarlos encerrados y volver para…" – En ese momento se detuvo, estaba hablando de mas. Muchas miradas de advertencia destellaron sobre Taiki.

"Chicos, ya no es necesario que lo oculten" – Recomendó Seiya quien estaba al lado de Serena. – "Si hay algo que todos los presentes sabemos, es que vinieron para la batalla final. Bombón no dejaría en ningún momento de acompañarlos aunque arriesgara su propia vida… o la del bebé" – Esas ultimas palabras cavaron muy profundo en los presentes, sobretodo en Serena que de momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

"No es momento de achacarse" – Se levantaron Felicia y Calizto. – "Nosotros hemos venido como escolta de la princesa de la Luna y los refuerzos llegaran lo antes posible, si algo malo le ha pasado a Luna o Artemis y los Kebass han sido liberados entonces nosotros estaremos aquí para luchar contra ellos y dejarles el camino libre para la verdadera batalla"

"Felicia tiene razón. En este momento no sacamos nada con atormentarnos, la princesa esta aquí porque así lo requiere el destino, sabemos muy bien que ella estará a salvo mientras esté rodeada de personas que la amen" – Añadió Calizto.

"Ellas tienen razón, mejor no digamos nada e intentemos hacer una buena estrategia para pelear y mantener a salvo a Serena" – Fue la conclusión de todos.

"Chicos…" – Serena estaba con la cabeza baja como si estuviera avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de decir. – "¿Han sabido algo de Mina y Lita? ¿Cómo están? ¿Vieron a Haruka y las demás?"

Todos se miraron con complicidad.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Mina no dejaba de observar el objeto que reposaba entre sus manos, aquello le recordaba sin duda viejos tiempos en los que ella era completamente feliz ¿Acaso un puede darse cuenta cuando es completamente feliz? Tal vez si, pero solo cuando vuelve a ser infeliz.

"Mina, tengo miedo" – Susurró Lita. Era la primera vez que Mina la oía decir algo así y con tanto sentimiento.

"Yo también" – Confesó la rubia pero no para que la otra se sintiera mejor. Algo en el pecho le decía que este iba a ser un día especial… tal vez el último.

Lita, al igual que su compañera rubia, poseía una lapicera con diseños especiales, sin duda una pluma para transformarse. Esta sin embargo es la mas extraña que ha visto en su vida pues la decoración era casi demoníaca entre colores verde y negro. ¿En verdad debía usarla?

.:Flash Back:.

"Nos llama la princesa" – Comunicó Haruka entrando en la habitación compartida de Mina y Lita. Luego desapareció.

"¿Qué querrá ahora?"

"Tal vez nos han descubierto" – El corazón de ambas dio un vuelco al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Caminaron por esos oscuros corredores ya conocidos hasta que bajaron al salón principal ¿Qué estaba haciendo Katsue en ese lugar si debía reposar? Fue el pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de ambas.

"Mis queridas guardianas… ha llegado la hora" – No podía ocultar la felicidad en sus rostros.

"La princesa Serenity se encuentra en Tokio y es menester su ayuda" – Todas quedaron expectantes. Setsuna estaba mas seria que nunca y con la vista clavada en Katsue. – "Lamento confesarles que ella no viene con intenciones pacificas, sino, mas bien, con claros deseos de guerra. Esta mañana me han informado que se ha reunido con sus senshis y pronto, sino es que hoy mismo comenzará su ataque contra nuestro hogar, nuestra familia"

Muchas de las presentes estaban confundidas ¿Serena en Tokio? Mina y Lita no lo podían creer y casi no ocultaban la felicidad.

"Es por ello que debemos estar preparados en caso de ataque y como la mayoría de ustedes han perdido sus poderes…" – En ese momento miró a Mina y Lita y estas se sintieron un poco intimidadas pues ellas aun conservaban algunos de sus poderes. – "…Es que con mucho esfuerzo he diseñado estas nuevas plumas de transformación que les permitirá defenderse de los ataques. Mi ideal es la protección de cada una de nosotras y mas aun del príncipe y futuro rey de la Tierra, es decir Darien"

"Si como no" – Pensaron Mina y Lita.

"Confío en ustedes y por sobretodo en su sentido de la justicia, no quiero que personas inocentes salgan lastimadas. Ahora me voy a mi cuarto pues debo descansar" – Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y sujetándose un costado. Setsuna de inmediato la ayudó y la llevó rumbo a su habitación.

Todas se miraron entre si pero por sobre todo Haruka intentaba por todos los medios llegar hasta la antigua Michiru que conoció hace tantos años. Nada, la joven delicada y sutil había desparecido.

.:Flash Back End:.

Lita aspiró y dio un profundo suspiro.

"Crees que Serena esté aquí en realidad"

"No lo sé, pero creo que es algo que debemos comprobar cuando se avecine la 'dichosa' batalla"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Ya es hora de marcharnos, algo me dice que no nos queda mucho tiempo" – Mensionó Esmeralda con miedo, a pesar que hacia mucho calor ella estaba temblando.

"Pero Felicia no nos ha llamado aun"

"Para cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde" – Volvió a insistir.

"Si es así entonces nos vamos" – Fue la decisión del jefe de tropas George. Luego de eso se fue a dar la orden.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"La princesa Katsue nos dio la orden de trasformarnos y quedarnos como Sailors el tiempo que sea necesario" – Informó Haruka a la habitación de Mina y Lita.

Nuevamente el corazón de ambas empezó a latir fuertemente. La mente les gritaba que no lo hicieran.

"Vamos" – Las tres bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación de Katsue donde ella estaba aun recostada.

"Que bueno que estamos todas" – Se notaba preocupada.

"¿Sucede algo princesa Katsue?"

"Haruka… tengo miedo, un presentimiento me dice que no tenemos tiempo"

"¿Y Darien donde esta?" – Dijo Lita alterada. Todos la miraron como bicho raro. – "Lo siento, el príncipe Endymion no está aquí ¿Desea que lo informemos?" – Pronunció lento y metódico.

"No hará falta, lo he alertado y pronto estará aquí con nosotros" – Mintió.

"Ya escucharon lo que ha dicho la princesa, debemos trasformarnos" – Inició Setsuna sin esperar mas retrasos. – "Por el poder de Pluton ¡Transformación!" - La segunda fue Michiru.

"Por el Poder de Neptuno ¡Transformación!" – Haruka se tardó un poco, miró con rencor la pluma pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

"Por el Poder de Urano ¡Transformación!"

Mina y Lita fueron las que mas tardaron, se miraron la una a la otra como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. Realmente estaban angustiadas.

"_Debemos hacerlo por ultima vez_"

"_Luego volveremos donde nuestra lealtad pertenece_"

"**_Con Serena, nuestra Princesa_**"

"Por el Poder de Júpiter ¡Transformación!"

"Por el Poder de Venus ¡Transformación!"

Un destello de colores se hizo presente en la habitación mientras la sonrisa de Katsue aumentaba cada vez mas.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Todos estaban en el templo planeando como sería de ahora en adelante la estrategia cuando una explosión los alertó ¿Cómo olvidar aquellas explosiones?

"Serena quédate aquí" – Fue la advertencia definitiva de Rai pero se sabía que era el deseo de todos.

Los demás salieron al encuentro de lo que podría ser el comienzo de la guerra mas trágica que hayan tenido el deber de participar. Rai como siempre fue la primera en salir vestida de sacerdotisa.

"Que esta pasando"

Frente a ellos apareció un grupo de personajes muy familiar para ellos.

"Están libres" – Susurró horrorizada Amy.

"Tenemos algo que les pertenece, mejor dicho unos felinos muy confiados" – Habló uno de ellos sin abandonar en ningún momento la sonrisa maliciosa. Otro de ellos pero mas serio habló después.

"Si quieren verlos con vida vengan antes del anochecer sino…" – Dejó lo ultimo en suspenso, la imaginación de las Sailors comenzó a trabajar en las peores torturas para sus amigos.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? sabes muy bien que donde sea les patearemos el trasero una y mil veces si es necesario" – Estalló Yaten fuera de sus casillas.

"Iremos" – Todos voltearon para ver a Serena asomada a la puerta del templo con los ojos empapados pero con la mirada decidida.

"Eso es todo" – Una ultima mirada de desprecio y el grupo de jóvenes desapareció.

Todos al fin respiraron, voltearon a ver a Serena pero esta ya no estaba. Rai como siempre fue la primera en subir seguida por Seiya.

"¿Por qué siempre te arriesgas de esa manera? ¡Serena tonta! Todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho por ti para que tu lo eches a perder ¿Cuándo aprecias tu vida? Ya sé, no mucho pero por lo menos deberías pensar en el bebé"

"Rai cálmate" – Habló amablemente Taiki.

"No quiero mas reclamos, lo único que han hecho es reclamar ¿Qué pasaría si les hiciera caso en todo lo que me dicen? Ahora estarían muertas y yo sola como una cobarde" – Rai iba a responder de nuevo pero Serena no le dio tiempo. – "Ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, tengo el poder suficiente para protegerme. Iremos a buscar a Luna y Artemis y saldremos de ahí TODOS vivos"

Cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que se volvió loca o que estaba pensando en usarse como carnada pero todos sabían que una vez que Serena era lastimada (mentalmente) su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que podía salvarlos, solo debían apoyarla y así todo saldría bien.

Seiya se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"¿Qué haremos con… ellos?" – Estaba claro que se refería al resto de las senshis y con Darien.

"Ya tome una decisión" – Habló seriamente. Todos estaban expectantes incluso Nochotas. – "Ya no quiero focos malignos en este planeta que amo tanto, si el príncipe Endymion quiere convertir este planeta en un infierno haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda… pero si no lo logro nos iremos a la Luna donde nadie podrá molestarnos"

"Serena"

Felicia y Calizto se miraron entre si preocupadas, no era que no quisieran que eso sucediera -es el sueño de cualquier persona que ha nacido con poderes que es rechazada en la sociedad- pero aun así se sentían mal ya que sabían muy bien que esa era la exclusiva razón por la que El Circulo la estaba ayudando -aunque ellas no estaban de acuerdo.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

_¿Que cual era mi miedo mas grande? Alguna vez pensé que yo era una niña muy miedosa le temo a los fantasmas, a los relámpagos, a muchas cosas… temía perder a Darien y ya lo perdí ¿Cuál es mi miedo en este momento? Esto… lo que esta a punto de ocurrir, ese es mi mayor miedo. Tengo miedo. _

No esperaron para que se hiciera de noche, una hora después ya estaban parados en la entrada de la mansión Tenou. La visibilidad era mínima ya que una espesa bruma se había instalado justo en ese lugar, tal vez para sorprenderlos. Serena tenia la secreta esperanza de alcanzar a ver a Mina y a Lita, ellos no le habían querido decir demasiado pero con lo que sabia intuía que sus amigas estaban arrepentidas y eso la llenaba de esperanzas renovadas, tal vez las demás también se han arrepentido.

Serena era custodiada a cada momento por Felicia y Calizto que estaban ya transformadas. Sailor Star Figther estaba también muy cerca de ella. Todos tenían miedo en común, nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas se vieron en esta situación de tener que pelear con los que una vez estuvieron de su lado.

Las manos de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Star Maker se rozaron causando choques eléctricos en sus cuerpos, de repente Mercury se armó de valor y tomó decididamente la mano de esta apretándolo con fuerza. Fue correspondida y eso la tranquilizó.

Todos de alguna manera presentían que esta iba a ser la batalla mas dura de toda su vida como guerreros y todos también temían por la princesa y su bebé ¿Podía ocurrir algo peor?

Rai por se la de los sentidos mas agudos alertó a las demás. Sentía un grupo de presencias acercándose.

"Debemos estar alerta, con esta bruma no se ve absolutamente nada"

"Rai…" – Musitó Serena – "¿Saldremos de esto?"

Nadie respondió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Les comunico que se acerca vertiginosamente en final de esta obra (No podía durar para siempre jejeje) le quedan unos cuatro capítulos mas si es que no me demoro como lo estoy haciendo ahora porque creo que estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

El próximo capitulo se viene bueno, habrán muchas peleas, descubrimientos y esta vez prometo actualizar pronto ya que tengo demasiadas historias regadas por toda la web y eso entorpece mi trabajo.

Esta fue la primera historia que me atreví a publicar y definitivamente no me arrepiento ya que me dio confianza en mi misma y en mis capacidades como escritora, agradezco muchísimo la compañía y el apoyo de ustedes que no son solo lectores si no amigos ¿Y por qué no? Unos guías. Sin ustedes y su apoyo así como criticas me han llevado por un buen rumbo. Todo esto lo hago por entretención ya que no recibo nada a cambio, solo me siento pagada cuando recibo sus comentarios, ese es mi renacer cada día. Me encanta escribir y seguiré haciéndolo.

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y nos leemos luego!

No se olviden de leer _Metamorfosis_!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**02 – Mar - 2006**


	20. El Ultimo Sacrificio

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 20)

**EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO **

La bruma lenta y tortuosamente fue desvaneciéndose. Lo primero que los ojos de las Sailor Scout divisaron fueron los hierros forjados y retorcidos que formaban la reja de la mansión. Ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue la gloriosa casa Tenou.

Los ojos de las Sailors pudieron divisar algo mas a la lejanía y como si una mala película de zombis se tratase los guerreros enfrentaron con horror un grupo, no, mejor dicho un ejército de personas que los esperaban tras esa reja. Todos con risas maliciosas y chillidos eufóricos como si lo que estaba a punto de pasar fuera lo mas parecido a ir a un parque de diversiones.

"Son demasiados" – Susurró Heler, si había algo que le molestaba era admitir que estaban en problemas.

"Estos… ellos… se han multiplicado" – Pronunció casi tartamudeando Felicia que por primera vez dudó. La visión de hace unos días volvió a su cabeza. _Sangre, caos, devastación_.

"Se me hace difícil pensar que hayan influenciado a tanta gente" – Añadió Calizto quien parecía ante todo calmada.

"Chicos, no hay que dejarse amedrentar por ellos, recuerden que la calidad es mejor que la cantidad" – Los incentivó Rai intentando convencerlos y a la vez convencerse a si misma. Phobos y Deimos asintieron decididas.

"Yo te protegeré hasta el final Bombón, no dejaré que nada te suceda" – Aunque Fighter tenia voz de mujer Serena pudo sentir muy bien sus palabras como si fuera el mismo Seiya quien las decía. Asintió al igual que todos.

"No nos queda otra opción" – Reconoció Amy bajando el rostro.

"Si, tenemos una, podemos enviar por los demás para que nos ayuden"

"¡No hay tiempo!" – Gritó la pelinegra asustando a Felicia.

"Esperemos por favor, si vamos de seguro nos aniquilaran pero si vienen mis amigos tendremos mas posibilidades de seguir" – Insistió.

"Felicia tiene razón" – La apoyó su amiga. – "No podemos darnos el lujo de perder en primera vuelta, tenemos que lograr llevar a la princesa hasta el interior de la mansión… o por lo menos rescatar a los prisioneros"

"Mina y Lita nos ayudaran" – Dijo Serena con los ojos brillantes. – "Estoy segura que ellas nos esperaran y que no dejaran que nada les suceda a Luna y Artemis" – Nadie apoyó las palabras de la rubia, todos sabían que ellas estaban arrepentidas pero ya no ponían las manos al fuego por ellas. Es el precio de la traición.

"Chicas… hay otro problema" – Si, Maker tenia razón y al igual que ella todos se dieron cuenta que los portones se estaban abriendo.

"¡Huyamos!"

"¡No hay tiempo!"

Tan rápido como un relámpago las Sailors rodearon a Serena con la intención de protegerla de un inminente ataque del enemigo. Lanzaron los ataques a diestra y siniestra preocupándose de que nadie se acercara a la princesa, no importaba si morían pero protegerían a la persona que más quieren hasta el último de sus latidos. Cada vez improvisaban más.

Los Kebass iniciaron rápidamente su ataque también rodeándolos por completo, desde las alturas así como desde el mismo suelo. Insultos y risotadas, más ataques, burlas y chiflidos. Todos se reían de la situación en que ahora estaban los guerreros de la Luna.

Cada palabra se clavaba en el corazón de la Princesa quien una vez más se sentía traicionada.

De pronto, entre un sinnúmero de ataques vieron caer a unos cuantos del otro bando como moscas. Los pocos que pudieron giraron la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y ahí los divisaron. La salvación.

"¡George!" – Gritó Felicia alegremente, llegaron en el mejor momento.

Los recién llegados también rodearon a la princesa y así se fueron enfrentando al enemigo que de pronto perdía considerablemente la ventaja. Los miembros del Círculo, así como los muchos otros miembros que traían consigo, se animaron a pelear y así alejaron al enemigo de las Sailors así como de Serena.

"Pronto, sigan, ahora tienen abierto el paso" – Indicó Felicia sonriente. – "George, Calizto y yo los acompañaremos un poco mas aya si es que necesitan ayuda" – Añadió. Lo cierto es que entre los Kebass no había visto al líder, es decir, Josh, y mucho menos a su sequito.

Dejaron la batalla y se internaron por el inmenso jardín delantero hasta que un poco antes de llegar a la mansión encontraron a los que buscaban. Cuatro sujetos mas, pero entre ellos tampoco estaba el líder -ellos ya se imaginaban eso-, los esperaban justo en la puerta principal.

"Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos" – Indicó Felicia. Todos asintieron de inmediato.

"Ustedes sigan" – George y Calizto sonreían, se notaba que esperaban la revancha hace mucho tiempo. Felicia sin embargo no estaba tan segura, después de todo lo que pasó aun tenia recuerdos del pasado pero aun así estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"_Porque siento que el corazón se me contrae_"

"Doctor Chiba…"

"_Siento que algo malo esta pasando… Serena ¿Será que nuevamente siento que estas en problemas?" _

"Doctor Chiba ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cree que pueda seguir?"

El doctor Darien Chiba despertó de su letargo, tenía un escarpelo en su mano derecha. Cierto, estaba en plena cirugía ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

"¿Doctor Chiba? ¡A dónde va!"

Salió de pabellón sin dar explicación alguna, hace tiempo que no tenía esta sensación y algo le decía que era la única forma de aclarar sus sentimientos. Debía llegar hasta Serena.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Así como lo planearon dieron vuelta alrededor de la mansión, no se iban a arriesgar en caer en la trampa del enemigo entrando por la puerta principal. Mercury aprovechando de que la niebla había desaparecido utilizó su computadora para alertar del peligro.

"Hay una presencia muy poderosa en el ala este de la mansión, puede ser la de Katsue ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Debemos tratar de pasar desapercibidos"

Al llegar a la última esquina la cual daría con la puerta trasera se detuvieron en seco e instintivamente adoptaron la posición de defensa.

"No creo que lo logremos" – Dijo Heler que repentinamente estaba mas pesimista que nunca.

Nuevamente unas personas los estaban esperando. No las habían visto nunca, estaban seguros, pero algo les decía que esa iba a ser una desagradable sorpresa. Los encapuchados -en total cinco- estaban quietos y ocultaban completamente su existencia.

"Es increíble. En la computadora no aparecen registrados, es como si pudieran borrarse por completo" – Pero no pasó mucho para que de los encapuchados brotara un aura extremadamente poderosa… y maligna.

No hacia falta que Amy lo dijera, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo desmesurado que era el poder de aquellos individuos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – Gritó Fighter ganándole por poco a Mars.

Silencio.

"_Tengo miedo_" – Pensó Serena, algo le decía que sabia la respuesta pero como en las ocasiones anteriores se negó a creerlo.

Inesperadamente y en total sincronía los individuos se quitaron las capuchas y un as de luz segadora les impidió la visibilidad por unos segundos. Luego de eso lo que vieron los dejó sin habla… pero no por mucho.

"No puede ser" – No, sus ojos no la engañaban, frente a ella estaban Sailor Plut, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus con unos trajes similares a los de Mars y Mercury pero con detalles negros que las diferenciaban de ellas.

Las outers así como Venus y Júpiter estaban serias y con miradas duras.

"¡Esto es mentira!" – Gritó desgarradoramente Serena al tiempo que Uranus medio sonreía y lanzaba un ataque.

"No lo permitiremos" – Mars y Mercury se interpusieron y lanzaron dos de sus mejores ataques para bloquear el de Sailor Uranus que resultó ser mas poderoso que cualquiera de los anteriores que haya usado.

"¡TRAICION!" – Gritó Mars dando la orden para atacar sin piedad. Fighter se quedó con Serena protegiéndola y abrazándola para que no pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto Serena se hundía en el pecho de su estrella y lloraba sin poder detenerse. Estaba devastada.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" _"¡POR QUE!"

El humo que causó el conjunto de ataques pronto se disipó dejando ver a las (ahora) enemigas casi sin ningún rasguño y en vez de eso vieron otra escena que los dejó helados. Luna y Artemis estaban en el suelo completamente heridos, al instante se transformaron en gatos.

"Ustedes son… SON UNAS COBARDES" – Mars gritó encolerizada.

Serena se reincorporó dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Fighter la sostuvo con más fuerza para que no fuera hasta ellos y no se arriesgara. Su vientre comenzó a palpitar repetitivamente pero eso ahora poco le importaba.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"La verdad es que nosotros los estábamos esperando a ustedes ya que ese es nuestro objetivo principal" – Pronunció Lilandra. Se veia segura de si misma y eso les daba mala espina.

"¿Objetivo principal?" – Repitió Felicia. De pronto algo se le vino a la cabeza, una visión de las variadas que aun circulaban por su mente, solo que esta en particular aclaró otra de sus dudas.

"No nos importa lo que hagan las Sailors así como no nos importa lo que hagan las supuestas princesas, lo único que queremos con todas nuestras fuerzas es acabar con ustedes para que el mundo sepa de nosotros y que sepa que somos una raza mejorada de la humanidad. La evolución"

"Cállense, nosotros no permitiremos que eso suceda" – Gritó George impotente, aunque sabia que sus palabras no causarían absolutamente nada en sus oponentes.

"Nadie puede detenernos"

De pronto una explosión fuera de lo normal que venia desde el lugar donde se fue la princesa llamó la atención de todos (Nota: La explosión que se origina por la unión de todos los poderes que ocurrió anteriormente) Felicia estuvo por ir a ayudar pero…

"No deben quitar la atención del enemigo" – Lilandra embistió a Felicia propinándole un puñete en la cara que la lanzó unos cuantos metros. George quiso ayudarla pero corrió la misma suerte.

"Esto me lo debías hace tiempo"

"¡Bastardo!" – Se limpió el labio y comenzó con un ataque de dagas de hielo.

Calizto se elevó por los aires llamado a su elemento y preparándose para un ataque verdaderamente devastador.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Heler en un acto heroico se adelantó para rescatar a los felinos que aun seguían bastante cerca de ellas. Con sus técnicas esquivó cualquier ataque que pudieran enviarle pero sorprendente ellas no lo atacaron, solo estaban quietas como estatuas. Entonces ella tomó los cuerpos de los felinos y se permitió un segundo para observar el rostro de _aquella_ persona.

Estaba tan vacío.

"¡Heler cuidado!" – La mano de Sailor Venus se levantó y sin decir una palabra le lanzó un ataque que lo regresó de vuelta con sus amigos. Su cuerpo resistió el ataque pero su corazón lo recibió de lleno.

"Te arriesgaste demasiado" – Le dijo Maker, pero no lo reprendió ya que sabia que fue por una buena causa.

"Luna, Artemis" – Serena fue en busca de los felinos y se quedó con ellos ya que sabia que en una batalla así ellos estorbarían. Estaban inconscientes, magullados, sangrando. – "_Descuiden, los ayudaré_" – Sutilmente y sin que Fighter se diera cuenta ella los fue sanando poco a poco y lentamente con ayuda del Cristal de Plata.

"Porque… Ahora entiendo cual fue el juego de ustedes, ahora entiendo todo" – Mercury dio un paso al frente para encarar a las que una vez consideró amigas y a las que sin querer había vuelto a creer días atrás. – "Nos engañaron durante meses en los que creeríamos en su arrepentimiento. Mina, Lita ¡Yo nuevamente confié en ustedes! Tuve esperanzas… pero ahora ya no voy a caer… ahora sabrán de lo que soy capaz"

"¡Amy!" – Maker alcanzó a tomarle la mano y atraerla hacia los demás antes que el ataque de Plut le diera, pero a estas alturas Mercury ya no sentía nada, ahora en su mente estaba una sola palabra: Venganza.

"Burbujas de Mercurio ¡Estallen!" – Las burbujas cubrieron el lugar y luego estallaron formando una bruma azulada mucho más poderosa que antes. Mercury aprovechó eso para acercarse sigilosamente a ellas.

¿Hacer algo? Las demás Sailors no sabían que hacer ya que Amy había tomado la delantera y ellas no podían arriesgarse en errar un ataque, la niebla se iba disipando y Meker estaba preocupada. Sintió un ruido como el caer de un saco y temía que a Mercury le hubiera ocurrido algo. La bruma comenzó a desaparecer y se dieron cuenta que así como Maercury Mars tampoco estaba con ellas.

"Te odio… te odio" – Se escucharon los susurros de la Sailor del agua a lo lejos. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza el cuello de la que una vez fue la líder de las Inners. Esta no hacia nada para defenderse.

Luego descubrieron que el ruido de saco fue cuando Mars acorraló y posteriormente amenazó a Uranus mientras que Phobos y Deimos amenazaban a Júpiter para que esta no se moviera. Pero hubo una cosa que no terminó por encajar, cuando la niebla terminó por disiparse Plut y Neptune no estaban en su lugar.

"Chicas ¡¡No!" – Demasiado tarde, el grito de Fighter y Serena no alcanzaron a alertarlos y en menos de un segundo eran golpeados por los más poderosos ataques de ellas. Heler y Maker cayeron perdiendo la transformación.

Mercury completamente ajena a lo que ocurría seguía apretando con fuerza el cuello de Venus.

"Te odio, te odio" – De los ojos de Venus comenzaron a salir lagrimas pero eso no sensibilizaba a la peliazul ya que creía que era producto del asfixiamiento pero si hubo algo que la hizo de tener.

"Pe…per…don" – De momento los ojos de Venus volvieron a brillar como antes. Entonces Mercury comprendió todo. Un ruido llamó su atención y se percató que no estaba sola. Júpiter apuntaba un trueno hacia ella sin importarle que fuera amenazada por Phobos y Deimos pero algo la detenía y Mercury también se dio cuenta que de momento su rostro se contorsionó y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Era como si lucharan contra algo que las manipulaba.

Otro suceso llamó su atención. Mars era derribada por Uranus quien no tuvo piedad y estaba ahora golpeándola duramente.

"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!" – Eso lanzó unos metros a Haruka.

Júpiter hizo lo mismo con Phobos y Deimos librándose de ellas de una manera violenta. Fue entonces que Mercury se vio lanzada por Venus muy cerca de un Taiki inconsciente.

"¡No Fighter!" – El grito de Serena alertó a las que aun quedaban concientes solo para ver como Plut levantaba del cuello a Fighter quien intentaba por todos los medios liberarse propinándole patadas que no hacían casi ni un rasguño a la Sailor del Tiempo.

Neptuno se acercó hasta la princesa y la tomó de los hombros para levantarla.

"No ¡suéltame! ¡Seiya!"

Uranus corrió velozmente para alcanzar a Neptune, le arrebató a la princesa y luego la lanzó lejos. Nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de las outers así como de Júpiter y Venus. A excepción de Mercury. Esta al darse cuenta que Taiki estaba inconsciente se repuso y lo ayudó al igual que a Yaten pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba. Mars era ayudada por sus súbditas que no estaban mejor que ella. Ahora era cuando se sentían completamente inútiles.

Pese a lo maltrechas que estaban sus ultimas energías fueron dirigidas a Plut para con ello librar a Figther quien era el mas apto para ayudar a Serena pero justo cuando iban a lanzar sus ataques Plut la soltó, Fighter recuperó el aire y rescató a Serena y a los felinos llevándolos un poco más lejos. Plut llegó hasta Uranus y le dio un golpe en la cara que la hizo voltear.

Fighter llevó a Serena donde los demás. Taiki y Yaten estaban aun inconscientes pero respiraban y eso los alivió un poco.

"Que vamos a hacer ahora" – Dijo Mars con impotencia, una de sus manos presionaba con fuerza su costado herido. Miró de reojo a Venus y Júpiter que avanzaban para reunirse con las otras que ya estaban repuestas.

"No sé, no sé"

"Debo protegerte a como de lugar" – Dijo Fighter con decisión.

"Estamos demasiado heridas para continuar la batalla" – Dijo Mercury.

"Pero aun así moriremos por nuestra princesa"

"Fighter, llevala contigo, nosotros serviremos como carnada"

Pese a que ella dudó y a la rotunda negación de Serena, la jaló para llevársela a la puerta que en ese momento estaba a solo metros, pero al instante fue bloqueada por Plut y Neptune lo que los obligó a retroceder.

Las Sailors enemigas las rodearon mientras ninguno de los restantes sabia que hacer, al parecer este iba a ser el fin y ellas resultaron ser más fuertes. Mercury en ese momento sacó su computadora y tecleó rápidamente.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?"

Darien estaba mas que impresionado al ver su casa convertida en un campo de batalla. Veía cuerpos volar por todas partes y eso no le gustaba. Algo le decía que este era el momento justo para saber que diablos era lo que sucedía bajo sus narices.

Esquivando toda la batalla entre gente que no había visto jamás llegó hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. No muy lejos de ahí divisó a unas personas bastante familiares metidos en otra lucha.

"_Eso quiere decir que Serena podría estar aquí_" – Ese pensamiento lo alentó mucho mas a que ingresara y la buscara por sus propios medios. Siguiendo su intuición llegó hasta su propio dormitorio donde escuchó más de una voz.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Felicia se sintió sofocada. Salió de la pelea que sostenía junto con sus amigos porque había tomado una decisión. Sabía que esa era la única manera de salir vencedores.

"Ya no permitiré que se sigan saliendo con la suya. Esta claro que nunca permitiré que los humanos se conviertan en sus esclavos" – Dijo Felicia mirando la batalla principal. Cayó cansada pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

Caminó sin importarle nada, aun no veía resultados favorables para su bando. Sabía que esta era la batalla final y que no debían perder por ningún motivo ya que la princesa de la Luna estaba dando todo de si para recuperar la paz del planeta. Ella debía hacer algo para corresponderle apropiadamente.

"Prometí que solo iba a hacer esto si fuera extremadamente necesario y ahora llegó ese día" – Susurró al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hasta su pecho y veía su medallón brillar. – "Es hora de mostrar mi verdadero yo"

El ligero brillo del medallón se convirtió en una poderosa luz que cubrió varios kilómetros a la redonda llamando la atención de todos. Ese brillo fue reconocido por gran cantidad de compañeros de El Circulo.

"No puede ser" – Pronunció George y dejó su pelea para lograr llegar a tiempo al lugar donde se originó esa gran luz. Calizto hizo lo mismo.

En una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión Tenou también logró penetrar ese brillo causando una reacción inesperada.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Las manos de las Sailor Oscuras se levantaron hacia el cielo y materializaron unas grandes bolas de energía que de un momento a otro se enlazaron formando el contorno de un pentágono. Si la Princesa y sus Sailors habían temido antes no se comparaba con el sentimiento que tenían ahora.

"_Puedo salvarlas… puedo salvarlas pero no debo por el bienestar de mi bebé_" – Pensó Serena mientras contemplaba aun con horror el rostro sin color de sus ex guardianas. – "_¿Morir? ¿Esa es una opción?" _

Lentamente las manos de las Sailor oscuras fueron bajando junto con la gigantesca bola de emergía oscura que se había formado por la fusión de todos los poderes. Pero de repente algo sucedió, algo que nadie logró comprender hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sobre ellos apareció el frágil cuerpo de Hotaru, vestida de blanco. La brisa ocasionada por las corrientes energéticas movía sus cabellos. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un púrpura intenso. Entonces sus labios también se abrieron.

"El destino siempre será favorable para nuestra verdadera princesa de la Luna"

Serena no sabia porque pero nuevamente ese sentimiento de angustia, como si algo lamentable estuviera a punto de suceder se instaló en su pecho, pero su boca no se abría pese a que quería hablar. Tal vez se trata del destino.

Del cuerpo de Hotaru salieron pequeñas esferas de luz morada que giraron lentamente alrededor de ella.

"Mi vida por la de mi princesa" – La pequeña cerró los ojos soltando una lagrima.

"¡Hotaru No!" – Gritó Serena pero Hotaru solo se giró para verla por última vez.

"Es el pago por mi traición" – Las esferas moradas de un momento a otro giraron a su alrededor con una velocidad impresionante. El cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a brillar y las esferas se fundieron con ella formando un as de luz que inundó el lugar.

Cuando la luz desapareció lo último que se pudo ver fue el cuerpo de Hotaru desapareciendo como alguna vez Serena lo presencio… hace mucho tiempo.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¿Que ha sido eso?"

"No lo sé mi querida Katsue" – Respondió el ser del espejo altaneramente.

"Me estas mintiendo"

"¿Por qué lo haría? En verdad ya no sé lo que pueda estar sucediendo… son muchas peleas" – Dijo de la misma manera. Katsue de momento sintió molestia en los costados. – "¿Te sientes mal?"

"Esta guagua que ya no la soporto… ahh… pero pronto, muy pronto me libraré de ella"

"No deberías decir esas cosas" – Los ojos del ser espectral se clavaron en la puerta pero Katsue no le hizo caso.

"¿Por qué no? Ya estoy cansada de ocultar mis sentimientos. ¡Desde el principio no me gustó esta maldita idea! Quiero volver a ser yo misma, quiero tener el control sobre mis decisiones ¡Quiero ser libre lejos de aquí!"

"Fue nada mas que tu idea la de embarazarte del principito para asegurarte un lugar en la realeza, además de hacer sufrir a tu gemela. Pero tus planes no han dado resultado, estas gorda y fea y aun no tenemos el Cristal de Plata"

Esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de la mujer quien lo miró con rencor. Si algo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era que le recordaran sus errores a cada momento.

"¡Ya te dije que es cuestión de horas para que todo esto termine! Me desharé de este engendro y…" – Se detuvo, no estaba segura de querer decirlo.

"Katsue, Katsue, Katsue…." – Habló compasivamente. – "No estarás pensando en cometer una locura tras otra ¿O si?"

"Tal vez… pero ahora haré una locura acompañada del poder del universo. El Cristal de Plata estará en mis manos"

"Espero que no te refieras a la _estrellita_"

"Deja de sofocarme, aun estoy cansada" – Dijo para cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el príncipe?"

"No sé… no lo he pensado, le he tomado cariño y no quiero pensar que después de todo esto el vaya a volver con Serenity"

"¿Lo vas a matar?"

"No pero tal vez la mate a ella, mi orgullo no deja que ella también esté embarazada del mismo hombre que yo" – Dijo con total naturalizad.

Nadie sospechaba que la confesión de Katsue estaba siendo atentamente escuchada por la persona que menos imaginó que lo haría. Aunque le dolía escuchar las palabras sin ningún mísero sentimiento provenientes de la que iba a ser su mujer, no estaba tan mal. Solo se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido tan tonto, tan ingenuo ¿Cómo pudo caer en su trampa?

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Las Sailor oscuras se detuvieron y quedaron estáticas.

"¡No! Hotaru no…" – Lloró Serena, Fighter la abrazó.

"Debemos salir de aquí, este es el momento justo"

Los felinos despertaron ya repuestos cosa que sorprendió a las Sailor.

"Nosotros ayudaremos" – Dijeron y seguido de eso volvieron a adoptar la forma humana.

"¡No me digas que tu lo hiciste Serena tonta!"

La situación era evidente y a Serena no le quedo más que asentir y luego ignorar los comentarios de la Sailor del fuego. Serena fue escoltada por Fighter mientras que Luna y Artemis llevaban los cuerpos de Yaten y Taiki. Las demás caminaban por su cuenta.

Una ultima mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que las Sailor oscuras estaban aun estáticas como si fueran maquinas y se les hubiera acabado la batería.

"Espera" – El Cristal de plata brilló tenuemente y Serena volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Ahí estaban Júpiter y Venus cayendo.

Serena intentó correr pero todos la detuvieron, lo que acababan de ver no significaba nada y esta vez no iban a dejar que nadie saliera lastimado. La llevaron por la fuerza.

"¿Que ha pasado aquí?"

"Estamos vestidas de forma extraña" – Dijeron Júpiter y Venus respectivamente sentándose en el suelo. De pronto miraron a su lado y vieron a las tres outers y ahogaron un grito.

"¡Que esta pasando aquí!"

"¡Mina! ¡Lita!" – Gritó Mercury.

"¡No vayas!" – Ordenó Mars.

"¿No se dan cuenta? Ellas estaban siendo controladas por Katsue ¡Son nuestras amigas de nuevo!" – Dijo muy emocionada.

"¿Es cierto eso?" – Serena los miró a todos pero a excepción de Mercury todos estaban dudosos.

Mercury y Serena aun intentaban convencerlos cuando los cuerpos de Júpiter y Venus empezaron a levitar.

"Q-que esta sucediendo"

"¿Por qué estamos flotando?"

Mercury corrió hasta ellas.

"Ahhh!"

Mercury se detuvo en seco antes de llegar hasta ellas. Algo no estaba bien. Ellas aun estaban trasformadas.

"¡Destransfórmense! Tienen que volver a la normalidad" – Gritó la peliazul pero al parecer ellas ya no la escuchaban.

"Que esta pasando" – Gritó Mars que ya no entendía nada.

Serena intentaba por todos los medios de llevar a Fighter con ella. Nuevamente tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Es inútil, ellas no pueden hacer nada y lamentablemente ya no son necesarias" – Detrás de los arbustos aparece un hombre alto que nadie reconoció al principio.

"¡Es el líder!" – Gritó Serena desesperada – "¡Que alguien las ayude!"

El líder de los Kebass se acercó donde los cuerpos de Mina y Lita flotaban, ahora una luz las rodeaba y les impedía moverse.

"¡Suéltalas por favor!" – Imploró Serena intentando zafarse de los brazos de Fighter

La imagen se volvió a repetir. Así mismo como ocurrió con Hotaru los cuerpos de Mina y Lita brillaron con cierta fuerza para enseguida desvanecerse ante la impotente mirada de las Sailors y la princesa de la Luna.

"Las perdí…" – Serena cayó sobre sus piernas.

"No debemos quedarnos aquí" – Dijo Luna.

"Levántate por favor"

"Ya no tengo fuerzas… ya no las tengo" – Aunque la situación de Serena era compresible no era el momento de perder las esperanzas.

"Estamos aquí y no podemos retractarnos"

Mercury llegó junto con ellas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su mirada de momento parecía completamente desquiciada.

"Intenté matar a Mina… fue mi culpa, debí hacer algo para que ellas no murieran… ¡Soy una maldita cobarde!"

Pahh

La mano de Mars se impactó en el rostro de su amiga.

"Debemos continuar, eso es lo que ellas querrían"

La puerta de entrada estaba a unos metros de ellos, solo era cuestión de huir pero Serena aun no tenia fuerzas para continuar.

"¡Corramos!" – Advirtió Artemis al tiempo que la mano de Neptune se levantaba para atacarlos.

Alcanzaron a entrar justo antes de que el ataque saliera de la mano de su dueña, pero curiosamente este no llegó a impactar en las paredes de la mansión.

Neptune recuperó el brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Haruka!" - Uranus cayó con una profunda herida en el pecho. Neptune se lanzó para ayudarla pero era demasiado tarde, por la boca de la rubia salían chorros de líquido rojizo. Las orbes celestes de la mujer se clavaron por última vez en el bello rostro de su compañera y luego se borraron. – "Haruka… no… ¡No me dejes!"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Mi querida Katsue, tu siempre has creido que yo tenmgo mis propios intereses pero recuerda que siempre les tiendo la mano a los que me la han tendido a mi"

La puerta de la habitación se abre dando un chirrido. Katsue ve con horror que ahí estaba Darien, este la miraba con desprecio por lo que deducia que habia estado escuchando todo.

"No permitiré que sigas con este plan, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Serena" – Dio media vuelta para irse pero fue bloqueado por alquien inesperado. – "¿Tu?"

Recibió un golpe energético que lo empujó hasta la habitación. Cayó justo a los pies de Katsue.

"Bien hecho Josh" – El líder de los Kebass se inclinó respetuosamente ante las palabras del espejo. Katsue lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con rencor.

"Porque no me dijiste que estaba escuchándolo todo. Le entregaste toda la información y ahora tendré que matarlo" – Dijo fríamente. Luego miró a Darien, este se levantaba.

"No sé como pude fijarme en una persona como tu"

"No digas esas cosas cariño, recuerda que hasta el día de hoy aun no sabes lo que quieres, solo eres un hombre indeciso" – Alzó su mano para acariciar los cabellos del príncipe. Este se hizo a un lado violentamente. – "No deberías actuar así, los dos somos de la misma calaña, la traición siempre hace daño queramos o no"

"Yo nunca voy a ser como tu porque yo siempre hago las cosas con el corazón"

"Seiya también" – Pronunció ella. No quería usarlo de excusa pero tampoco quería que la insultaran sin poder defenderse. – "Pero a diferencia de ti, el es decidido y siempre supo lo que quería… mejor dicho… quiere"

Un recuerdo fugaz apareció en la mente del príncipe.

_No… no soy feliz. Solo seré feliz cuando tu esposa deje en paz a Seiya_

"¿Tu sabes lo que quieres? Me querías a mi para que Serena fuera infeliz… ahora quieres a Seiya ¿Para que? Por amor o para que Serena siga siendo infeliz"

"Jajajaja… no se si yo esté hecha para el amor… lo único que sé es que lo que quiero lo obtengo y ahora ya no te quiero. Lo que quiero es a esa estrella que no merece brillar para mi gemela… quiero que brille para mi"

¿En verdad estaba presenciando eso? Esto debía ser un sueño. No podía estar frente a Katsue porque ella siempre fue una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva. La que estaba allí era otra persona, tenia que ser su imaginación o un mal sueño. DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ.

Darien bajó la cabeza. Aunque quería estar equivocado la evidencia era irrefutable, todo fue una mentira.

"Katsue… tu nunca me amaste" – Ella lanzó una carcajada ¿Respuesta suficiente? – "Ese bebé que esperas ¿Es mío o es un inventa tuyo…o de otro hombre?"

"Esto… esto que esta en mi vientre lamentablemente si es tuyo, fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida" – Esas palabras le dolieron mucho pero era necesario abrir los ojos lo antes posible. – "Ahora que me he desahogado te pediré un favor mas"

Darien sintió su cuerpo extraño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Yeahh!

Al fin actualicé y me siento muy contenta, fue mas rápido de lo que imaginaba (y eso que lo terminé hace unos días) es que no quería actualizarlo hasta un tiempo más pero no me aguanté las ganas porque me quedó demasiado lleno de todo. Espero que no se confundan y que algunas de sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas ¿OK?

Tal como lo presienten el final esta próximo pero de aquí hasta quizás cuando voy a tener tiempo para poder escribir el capitulo 21 ya que como saben tengo varias historias y he dejado atrás el Antifaz de la Luna y El amor Mas Allá del Bien y El Mal, entonces debo actualizar esas primero ¿ok?

Manden Reviews, ahora menos que nunca deben perderse las actualizaciones. El próximo capitulo promete ser mucho mas asesino que este (deberían demandarme por asesinato ¡Estoy acabando con todas!)

Estoy tan contenta PASÉ LOS 200 REVIEWS!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**11 – Mar - 2006**


	21. Verdades que Duelen

Lamento informarles, tal como ya lo suponían, que está muy próximo el final y ahora estoy en una encrucijada enorme porque aun no me decido sobre los detalles del fic. Pero creo que ya muy pronto tomaré mi decisión final.

Espero que lo disfruten y que no me reten por la tardanza

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 21)

**VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

Fighter decidió volver a la normalidad para recuperar energías.

Serena cayó al suelo. Seiya la ayudó a levantarse pero al parecer Serena no quería que la ayudaran.

"Serena no empieces por favor" – La regañó Mars

"Tenemos que avanzar, no debe darse por vencida justo ahora" – La animó Phobos

"No puedo… ya no puedo mas" – Posó su mano en el pecho. – "Siento dolor, mucho dolor en el corazón y eso no me permite caminar, siento que me muero"

"_¿Habrá sentido lo que yo? Al parecer Sailor Neptune ha dejado se existir"_– Fue el repentino sentimiento de vacío que tuvo Mercury hace unos instantes.

"Levántate por favor Serena, si no lo haces todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano ¿No piensas en el futuro de este planeta?" – Le imploró Luna mientras aun llevaba a Yaten en sus brazos.

Como podía pensar en el planeta si todo lo referente a él le recordaba a Darien. Sentía como si el mismo corazón de este se rehusara a recibir su ayuda.

"Serena, tu no quieres esto para tu bebé" – Dijo Artemis.

Su bebé, eso era lo único que ahora le daba fuerzas para seguir… su bienestar dependía de ella.

Aceptó la ayuda de Seiya y avanzaron un poco más. Todos eran guiados por Mercury con la ayuda de su computadora. Según las indicaciones no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la energía negativa.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

La reacción colectiva de todos los guerreros fue mirar hacia el lugar de donde provino esa poderosa energía. Un lapso que nadie sabe con certeza cuanto duró, pero que fue lo suficiente desbordarte para captar la atención de todos por igual.

Los más cercanos alcanzaron a divisar una espera de luz de tonalidades violáceas que se deslizaba lentamente hacia ellos encandilándolos como polillas con la luz de una lámpara. Así finalmente la mayoría fue hipnotizada por esa poderosa luminosidad.

El otro lado aparecieron George y Calizto que se escondieron para no llamar la atención. Tras ellos venían Lilandra y los otros con quienes segundos atrás estaban peleando.

"¡Que mierda esta sucediendo aquí!" – Gritó desesperada viendo como los de su bando avanzaban como zombis directamente hacia esa luz.

"¿Quieres saber lo que sucede?" – La encaró Calizto histérica.

"Eso fue lo que provocó tu querido líder hace mas de un año" – Le dijo George con cizaña.

"Este es el resultado de haber manipulado el poder de Felicia. Liberaron todo el poder que ella posee -que lamentablemente no es poco- y la obligaron a encerrarlo en su cuerpo" – Siguió Calizto recordando algunas escenas del pasado.

"No entiendo cómo ella es capaz de generar tanta energía" – Comentó asombrada la mujer. Ella así como sus compañeros analizaban las posibles consecuencias. Nada favorable hacia ellos.

"¿No lo entiendes Lilandra? Tu estabas ahí y viste como la sometieron a una ceremonia de liberación con poderes oscuros" – Le recordó George aun resentido con ella.

Lamentablemente ella recordaba ese suceso muy pero muy bien.

… _Me duele… mi corazón va a estallar... _

… _Todo pasará tan rápido que después nos reiremos de esto… _

… _Josh detente, no podrá soportarlo… - Intentó ella hacerlo entrar en razón. _

… _¡Calla!... Felicia debes concentrarte en tu poder, no percibas el dolor, siente tu poder corriendo en tu sangre ¿No estas feliz?..._

"Josh dijo que era necesario para explotar su potencial" – Aunque sabía que las explicaciones estaban de mas porque las consecuencias de aquel error estaban a la vista.

"Y no sabes cuanta razón tenia, le destaparon los puntos energéticos obligándola a soportar un poder mas grande que la resistencia de su cuerpo y que posiblemente pueda generar consecuencias negativas"

"¡¿De que hablas!" – Exclamó preocupada.

"Tu líder, tus amigos, el planeta, la princesa… es muy posible que su sed de venganza vuelva a florecer y quiera acabar con todo lo que le provoca sufrimiento"

"Incluyendo nosotros" – Añadió Calizto recordando que hace un tiempo atrás Felicia se acababa de enterar de los verdaderos planes del Circulo hacia la princesa de la Luna.

"No podemos permitirlo" – Dijo Lilandra mirando a sus compañeros. Estos asintieron sin dudar.

"¿Alguna idea?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente Geroge.

Para este momento de la bola de energía salía una mano energética que aprisionaba a dos guerreros y los exprimía. En ese momento todos parecieron despertar del trance, gritaron y se dispersaron corriendo a toda velocidad. Algunos osaron atacarla pero para sorpresa de ellos parecía que esa bola de energía absorbía los ataques y se hacia mas grande.

La bola tomó la forma de una especie de felino. No había rastros de Felicia aunque se presumía que estaba dentro del ser energético.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

La princesa y las Sailors estaban subiendo las escaleras para ir directamente a la habitación donde se suponía que estaría la mayor concentración de poder.

Algo llamó la atención de todos. Por el ventanal gigante de la mansión se veía una batalla de la cual lo único que sobresalía era un ser energético que no tenia apariencia definida ante ellos.

Serena antes de continuar logró distinguir algo que en vez de alegrarla la angustió.

"_Felicia_…" – Susurró para si misma.

"Vamos"

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una puerta que estaba cerrada.

"Entremos" – Indicó Mars.

"Espera, tengo lecturas extrañas de este lugar" – La detuvo Mercury.

"¿Sabes de lo que se trata?"

"No, la verdad no, pero esto podría ser una trampa" – Indicó ella no muy segura de querer entrar. Definitivamente ya no quería cometer más errores.

Mars miró a todos y luego respiró hondamente.

"No lo sabremos si no entramos" – Se armó de valor y entró antes que todos.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Serena y Seiya. La puerta se cerró con brusquedad tras ellos y entonces supieron que esta habitación (Aparentemente normal) no era lo que aparentaba y lo comprobaron segundos después.

"Bienvenidos a mi Universo" – De entre las sombras apareció Katsue con un vestido negro y escotado. Tras ella estaba una silueta masculina.

"Este lugar… yo lo recuerdo" – Serena retrocedió en el tiempo hasta la guerra contra el Faraón 90 en el momento donde ella entró en un agujero que conectaba dos sistemas. Luego recordó lo que había visto. – "El sistema _Tau_"

"El sistema Tau" – Repitió Mercury recordando aquel lugar del universo repleto de estrellas negras.

"Eso quiere decir que… ¿El Faraón 90 ha vuelto?" – Mars no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Seiya omitió cualquier pregunta pero sabía que este era un ser de cuidado por las caras de todos.

"No, eso no, aquel sujeto ya tuvo una oportunidad y ahora me toca a mi, pero de seguro recordarán a mi maestro Guermatoid. Debieron asegurarse de deshacerse de él" – Sonrió con maldad.

"El pasado nunca dejará de repercutir en el presente" – Pronunció Artemis.

En ese momento Yaten despertó en los brazos de Luna. Por un momento se imaginó en los brazos de otra persona y eso le agradó, pero luego volvió a la realidad.

"¿Q-que sucede?" – Luna decidió acomodarlo junto a la princesa. No tardó en ponerse al corriente. – "_No puedo creerlo… Mina_" – Quiso llorar pero no pudo. Con sus poderes curativos ayudó a sus hermanos a recomponerse y Taiki no tardó en despertar lleno de energía.

"Gracias" - Susurró este.

Serena contempló como no muy lejos de ahí brillaban tenuemente las estrellas negras. Sintió miedo. Saturn y ella fueron las únicas capaces de detener el mal que se aproximaba. Pero ahora no estaba y ella no podía hacer nada en ese estado ¿Sería posible que ocurriera un milagro?

"Supongo que querrás enterarte de cómo ocurrió la traición de tus amigos, que aunque se hayan arrepentido a ultimo momento no deja de ser una traición" – Una sonrisa llena de maldad destelló en sus labios. – "Verás, a mi siempre me ha gustado convencer a la gente y créeme que soy muy persuasiva… encontré algo en la Sailor del Tiempo que me agradó mucho… dolor" – Dio unos pasos pausando el relato. – "Como comprenderás el dolor es algo muy difícil de llevar, sobretodo convivir con él de forma pasiva. Encontré en Sailor Plut a mi misma: ambas perdimos lo que queríamos sin derecho a reclamar solo por el hecho de tener que cumplir el deber. Plut perdió amor, familia y amigos por la culpa de tener que cumplir un deber que ella nunca buscó" – Esto lo dijo con rabia – "Solo por el hecho de tener la sangre Chronos ella debía pasar la eternidad custodiando una maldita puerta que jamás le traería alegrías y estaría condenada a vivir por muchos siglos mas mientras ve como las personas que estima mueren producto de la vejez ¿Eso es justo? Pues yo creo que no"

"Eso no puede ser cierto, nosotras jamás vimos tristeza en sus ojos y ella adoraba a la pequeña Dama" – Gritó Luna desafiante.

"Algo que arreglé sólo con mover mi dedito" – Movió su dedo meñique dando a entender que fue demasiado fácil. – "La encontré en la Puerta del Tiempo, sola, deprimida y le di la oportunidad de un nuevo futuro. Ella se negó rotundamente, pero las palabras dicen una cosa y el corazón otra. No me costó demasiado convencerla, y convenciéndola a ella tenía un amplio terreno ganado ¿Quién puede contradecir a la Sailor del Tiempo? Además que como ustedes ya saben las Outers me pertenecen por derecho ¿Se olvidan que yo también soy heredera de la corona Lunar? Pero nunca lo reconocieron" – Repentinamente su semblante cambió a uno de profundo odio. – "Prefirieron darme por muerta mientras yo vagaba en los confines del universo y crecía rodeada de gente que no estaba a mi altura" – Esas palabras las dijo con rencor y se notó en sus puños apretados. – "Has vivido pensando que el Milenio de Plata fue una época prospera y sobretodo _justa_. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, dicen. ¿Tu que opinas hermana gemela?"

"…"

"Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora tu y yo estamos exactamente iguales, solo que yo no tengo miedo" – Frente a ella apareció un cristal negro con destellos rojizos el cual brilló con tonos de los mismos colores. – "Les presento el Cristal de Taioron, perteneciente al sistema Tau. Es un pequeño obsequio que me dio mi maestro para combatirte" – Siempre mirando a Serena y con la seguridad reflejada en sus ojos.

"Cristal de Taioron" – Susurró Serena observando con curiosidad el objeto que estaba en las manos de su gemela.

"El Cristal de Taioron tiene un poder muy parecido al Cristal de Plata pero de polaridad negativa ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es una hermosura?" – Las Sailors se pusieron en guardia así como Luna y Artemis, rodeando a la princesa. Los hermanos Kou también se volvieron a transformar interponiéndose entre Katsue y las demás Sailors. – "Es una verdadera lastima que Sailor Saturn haya dejado de existir" – Continuó ignorando la presencia de las sailors -."Ella si que podría haber representado un reto para mí por su poder de destrucción. Lamentablemente tampoco están Neptune y Uranus pues ellas tenían los talismanes que podrían revivir el poder de la guardiana de Saturno. Creo que ahora yo tengo la ventaja" – Rió a carcajadas.

Avanzó a paso lento hasta llegar donde Fighter. Esta la miró con odio. Aun no podía creer que alguien de apariencia similar a la de su bombón fuera una persona tan malvada.

"Sorprendente ¿No es así? Eso es lo que debes estar pensando…… No tardarás en acostumbrarte a la diferencia" – La besó consternando a todas. Fighter la empujó con fuerza y fue cuando la silueta que estaba tras ella se hizo visible y acudió en su ayuda antes de caer. Katsue se incorporó y le dio una bofetada que la hizo voltear.

"Niña mala, eso no se le hace a tu dueña" – A su lado estaba ni mas ni menos que Endymion. Pero esta vez se veía diferente y Serena creía recordar una vez en que se vio igual.

"¿Tan segura estas de poder poseerme? ¿A caso no sabes que la estrellas somos libres?" – Su mejilla estaba un poco rosada por el golpe pero eso no le importó.

"Tal vez sus estrellas, pero las mías me obedecen solo a mi" – Luego observó a Serena que se encontraba un poco mas atrás – "Me pregunto ¿Cómo se habrá sentido el príncipe Endymion todas las veces que lo indujeron?"

Entonces Serena recordó que la Reina Beryl así como Neherenia y la familia Black Moon una vez utilizaron el mismo maleficio para poseerlo. El brillo de sus ojos se había ido.

"Que lastima que tengas que utilizar a la gente de esa manera para realizar tus propósitos" – Serena se puso de pie y sintió como una nueva fuerza brotaba dentro de ella y le daba el valor para sobreponerse a la situación.

"¿Perdón?" – Dijo Katsue comparando a Serena con un insecto que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

"Eres igual que todos los enemigos que hemos tenido, no son capaces de trasmitir sus sentimientos hacia sus aliados ¿Crees que controlándolos puedes lograr algo de corazón? ¿Realmente pretendes fundar un reino repleto de zombis? ¡me das pena!" – Gritó enojada.

"Mas pena me das tu que tienes que depender de tus amigos hasta el final y solo puedes atreverte a utilizar tus poderes cuando vez que ellos han muerto ¿Cuántas veces han tenido que dar la vida por ti para que tu recién espabiles?"

"No hables por nosotros" – La interrumpió Mars mortalmente. Phobos y Deimos asintieron decididas.

"Daremos la vida mil veces mas si es necesario" – La apoyó Mercury a lo que las Sailors Star asintieron también.

"¿Y me dices que no tienes zombis a tu servicio? Todas ellas son como Sailor Plut. Cumplen su deber pero no así sus deseos" – En ese momento de la penumbra aparece Sailor Plut. – "Tu deseo es morir en paz ¿No es cierto Sailor Plut?" – Ella asiente pero al mismo tiempo una lagrima rueda su mejilla, sus ojos estaban sin brillo.

"¡No lo hagas!" – Imploró Serena sintiéndose débil nuevamente.

"Lamentablemente… es demasiado tarde" – El Cristal negro vuelve a brillar y Plut recupera el brillo de sus ojos, pierde la transformación y cae de rodillas.

De igual manera Luna detiene a Serena en su intento por ir a ayudarla. Katsue materializa una daga negra en su otra mano y se la incrusta en la espalda de la peliverde haciéndola gritar de dolor. Setsuna cayó al suelo muerta, su cuerpo brilló y comenzó a desaparecer.

"¡Eres una víbora!" – Gritó esta vez con odio.

"Eso es. Ódiame, ódiame como yo te odio a ti y a toda tu familia ¿Quieres ver mas?" – Endymion se ubicó delante de ella y luego se hincó, Katsue levantó el puñal dispuesta a matarlo.

"No ¡Darien!– No podía evitarlo, cada vez sentía mas odio y ganas de matarla con sus propias manos. – "Si lo haces te juro que no tendré compasión contigo" – Pronunció mordazmente la princesa.

"Huy, que miedo" – Volvió a reír maliciosamente – "Si quieres que lo deje vivir me entregarás el Cristal de Plata"

Nuevamente estaba en la misma encrucijada que tantas veces la hicieron anteponer sus sentimientos ante la paz del mundo. Serena sintió nuevamente aquella fuerza emerger desde el interior de su ser.

Una onda de energía apartó a las sailors y le abrió paso a Serena mientras que sus guardianas protestaban y le imploraban que recapacitara.

"Serena no confíes en ella, es muy peligroso"

"¡Piensa en tu bebé!"

Pero ella no iba a escuchar a nadie más. Esta vez quería estar segura de hacer algo por si misma. Llegó frente a frente con Katsue e hizo un movimiento violento con la mano que asustó a la otra. El Cristal de Plata estaba en su mano pero aun no lo soltaba.

"No me rendiré" – Miró a Endymion, este estaba con la mirada perdida. – "Sé lo que pasó, Luna me lo contó hace algún tiempo y no es como tu lo describes ¿Crees que todos se confabularon para protegerme a mi y sacarte a ti del trono? ¿Piensas que se tenían que deshacer de ti para que los reinos externos nuevamente no pudieran intervenir? ¡Estas equivocada! Y la mejor prueba de ello es que no estas muerta como deberías haberlo estado" – Ante esas palabras Katsue no dijo nada, se notaba molesta. – "Así es, no eres la única que tiene información. La reina Serenity debió matarte pero sin embargo prefirió esconderte y criarte con gente decente que te ayudara a controlar tu tendencia a la destrucción"

"¿Destrucción? Ja prejuicios, tu y _ella_ son iguales" – Las miradas de ambas por un instante eran igualmente desafiantes.

"Te equivocas, yo no tengo miedo y aprendí con todas estas guerras que mi vida es mas valiosa de lo que pensé y por ello es que mis amigos se empeñan en salvarla ¿Quieres trasformarte en algo que nuestra madre se esforzó para que no fueras?" – Serena guardó el Cristal de plata dentro de si misma. Nuevamente no tuvo respuesta pero la mirada desafiante de su gemela le indicaba que no le creía ni lo que rezaba. – "Crees que es demasiado bueno ser la cabeza del mayor Reino existente en esta galaxia pero lo que tú no sabes es el sufrimiento que debo pasar todos los días temiendo que gente como TU le arrebate la vida a las personas que yo amo" – Ante eso Serena derramó lagrimas. – "Si tuvieras personas a quien proteger pensarías como yo. Yo ahora tengo a un ser mas que proteger" – Posó su manos en su abultado vientre. – "Y tengo miedo a perderla a ella también"

"Miedo, eso es lo que te aleja de ser como yo" – Sonrió complacida intentando provocar a su gemela.

"Te equivocas, tu y yo somos iguales, las dos con la capacidad de amar, las dos con el don de dar vida" – Señaló esta vez el vientre de su gemela y esta bajó la mirada. – "Las dos tenemos sentimientos aunque trates de ocultarlo… he descubierto que hay un lazo que nos une a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Tu odio no es hacia mi, tu odio comienza cuando pierdes a tus seres queridos y tu corazón se vuelve rencoroso y frío"

"¡Mientes! Yo siempre he estado sola confinada a vagar eternamente ¿Que dices que lo hizo para hacerme un bien? ¡Estas equivocada! Todos por pensar en mi me han vuelto un ser despiadado. Si, lo reconozco, pero recuerda que todo es por culpa de tuya y de tu reino" – Dijo Resentida.

"Te repito que tu odio no es hacia mi y sé que darías todo por volver a ser feliz como lo eras antes… antes de que cierta persona acabara con tu familia, porque aunque no haya sido tu familia de sangre tu los considerabas como tus iguales" – Esta vez Katsue la miró sin entender en un principio. – "Tu lo sabes…" – Se lanzó hacia ella apretándole el cuello – "¡Tu fuiste! Tu te encargaste de arruinarme la vida ¿No es verdad?" – Todos fueron al rescate pero Endymion se interpuso entre ellos.

"Tu odio… no es hacia mi" – Volvió a repetir mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Katsue – "El verdadero responsable de tu infelicidad es él" – Con su índice reveló al ser que se escondía tras el espejo. – "Tu maestro"

"Mientes"

"No, tu lo sabes, lo sabes mejor que yo"

En ese momento Katsue pareció retroceder en el tiempo y recordar una escena particular en la que ella siendo pequeña presenciaba como el lugar que llamó hogar durante tanto tiempo estaba siendo destrozado por las llamas y veía a sus seres queridos sin vida. Fue entonces que tuvo la visión de un ser extraño que la invitaba a vengar su destino cruel.

… _así como ellos cambiaron tu destino, tu cambiarás el destino de ellos… esa será tu venganza…_

"¡Mientes!" – Siguió apretándola con mas fuerza. El cuello de Serena comenzó a crujir mientras que sus guerreros intentaban pasar la barrera que Endymion significaba.

"Está usando el Cristal Dorado, no podremos con él" – Notificó Mercury.

"¡Mientes!" – Miró a su maestro. El reflejo en el espejo ya no se veía y eso la preocupó. – "¡MIENTES!" – Mientras imploraba que el ser del espejo dijera algo ¡Cualquier cosa!

Serena utilizó todas sus fuerzas logrando alejar las manos de Katsue de su cuello. Ambas cayeron al suelo, Serena por la fatiga y Katsue de impotencia.

"Eres muy mala, no te perdonaré el daño que me has hecho"

"Si te hice daño fue sin querer, yo nunca supe de tu existencia… en cambio tu me hiciste el peor daño que se le puede hacer a una persona, si tan solo te hubieras acercado a mi yo te hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos y probablemente tendría el mismo resentimiento hacia el Reino de la Luna. Pero las cosas suceden por algo, todo sucede por algo" – Serena se levantó. – "Pese a la traición de mis compañeros y del amor de mi vida, fui capaz de escoger la buena vida y pensar en lo mejor para mi. Tu puedes hacer lo mismo y te perdonaré" – Le ofreció la mano.

Por primera vez Serena se comportaba como la soberana del Reino de la Luna. Ese sentimiento de paz infinita rodeó a los guerreros que presenciaban el acto de amor mas grande que se puede hacer.

"Mentira" – Musitó ella con el rostro oculto entre su flequillo. – "Toda mi vida ha sido una manipulación de terceras personas…"

"Eso ahora lo puedes remediar… eso corre por mi cuenta"

Katsue levantó la mirada y por primera vez se pudo distinguir en sus ojos sinceridad.

"Tienes razón… existe un lazo que nos une a pesar de nuestras diferencias… un lazo que me dice que estas siendo sincera, siempre fuiste sincera, ojala yo fuera la mitad de persona que eres tu. Tienes razón además en decir que tengo la tendencia a la destrucción… ¿Vez lo que he provocado? No puedo tener amigos porque los traicionaré irremediablemente ¿Qué haré de mi?" – Serena sonrió calidamente sorprendiendo aun más a Katsue.

"No eres la primera ni la única que ha querido hacer lo mismo" – Recordó a Galaxia y cuando perdió a sus amigos. Ella estaba siendo manipulada por el Caos y este era un caso similar… solo que el destino suele ser tan cruel.

Katsue se decidió a tomar la mano de Serena y en el momento que sus sentimientos fueron sinceros ocurrió un cambio en ellas.

Endymion se detuvo y recuperó el brillo en sus ojos. Los demás observaron la escena felices de que su princesa una vez mas haya podido doblegar el corazón del enemigo haciéndolo recapacitar.

Ambas, la una frente a la otra destellaban una luz poderosa y ante todos se convirtieron a sus verdaderas formas celestiales.

"Lo logró" – Susurró Luna con lagrimas de felicidad.

"Hay una forma para que puedas revivir a tus amigos pero es algo arriesgado…" – Añadió con un dejo de tristeza. – "Deberás ir a Couldron, la estrella cero de Sagitario… la que está en el centro de esta galaxia y que es infranqueable ¿Podrás llegar? Por supuesto que si, tu eres Sailor Moon. Ahí encontrarás a la guardiana del Caldero Madre, lugar donde nacen las estrellas y recuperarás las estrellas de tus amigas, en ese lugar absolutamente todo puede volver a la vida"

En ese momento algo sorpresivo ocurrió. Algo muy rápido pasó tras Trinity (Katsue convertida en princesa), se desmaya y de su boca comienza a salir sangre. La princesa Serenity se inclina para ayudarle pero en ese momento lo mismo le sucede a ella y pierde el Cristal de Plata.

Una silueta aparece cerca de ellos con dos cristales en la mano.

"El Cristal de Taioron y el Cristal de Plata. Dos por uno, que suerte ¿No?"

"¡Es el líder de los Kebass!"

"Te equivocas, soy Guermatoid, el hombre mas poderoso de este universo… mas conocido como el _Ladrón de Estrellas_"

"Ladrón de Estrellas" – Susurra Fighter reconociendo ese apelativo de algún lugar.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Aquí está" – Llega uno de los hombres de Lilandra con un objeto.

"Con este medallón Felicia sella sus poderes, si logramos colocárselo podríamos triunfar" – Comunicó Calizto.

"¿Pero como vamos a lograr eso?"

"Yo iré"

"George no debes…" – Se preocupó Calizto.

"No moriré si ustedes me ayudan"

"Que pretendes" – Todos se juntaron un poco mas para escuchar atentamente el plan.

"Es un ser hecho de energía. Lilandra te convertirás en el dragón con el que atacaste la última vez a Felicia, de seguro llamarás su atención. Mientras pelean Calizto intentará, con ayuda de su control sobre la electricidad, abrirme paso"

"Tu controlas el hielo, eres conductor de la electricidad ¿Qué va a pasar cuando logres entrar? ¡Vas a morir electrocutado!" – Dijo Calizrto descartando esa posibilidad.

"Es ahí cuando el plan se me acaba" UU – Caída colectiva.

"Espera" – Lilandra miró hacia todos lados buscando algo en especial. – "Stive, trae a Yarin y al sapo" – El hombre así lo hace y se larga.

"¿Qué quieres hacer con Yarin?" – La encaró enojada Calizto.

"Si queremos resultados tendremos que trabajar en equipo" – Primeras palabras sabias emitidas por Lilandra.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que el hombre vuelva con el chico de ojos café al igual que su cabello y de tez blanca. Junto a él venia saltando un chico de apariencia grotesca (Lo siento seguiré sacando habilidades de x-men)

"¿Ese es tu plan?" – Dijo George al ver al chico repulsivo.

"Escúchalo y luego reclamas, si no estas contento entonces puedes rehacerlo tu… no por nada me nombraron la jefa de estrategia de los Kebass"

Kebass… esa palabra aun seguía causando estragos en el interior de los de El Circulo.

"Bien, no tengo una mejor idea" – Admitió después de analizar los pormenores del plan.

Comenzaron de inmediato al ver que el ser energético estaba punto de deshacer los escudos puestos por los demás miembros de las comunidades. Fue entonces que Lilandra dio la orden para seguir el plan.

Inmediatamente ella salió de los arbustos y se hizo visible. Se concentró y comenzó a tomar la forma de un Dragón gigante. El ser energético pareció reconocer al reptil y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarse a esta nueva amenaza que parecía agradarle de sobremanera.

"Ahora comenzamos nosotros" – indicó Calizto.

Los otros tres guerreros fueron a unirse a la batalla para indicarles a los demás lo que debían hacer. A los minutos después se vio como los guerreros voladores intentaban distraer al ser energético para mantenerlo ocupado.

"¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?" – Protestó George viendo el resultado del trabajo del hombre sapo.

"Lilandra dice que la baba de él es impermeable a la electricidad" – Le recordó Calizto. George (después de pensarlo varias veces) decidió lanzarse a esa asquerosidad y acabar con el drama lo antes posible.

"¿Y se supone que ahora yo tengo que tocarlo?" – Dijo un poco arrepentido Yarin.

"Ahora tu no empieces" ¬¬. – Dijo Calizto preparándose para su parte del plan.

Salió del escondite, se elevó por los aires tras la bestia e invocó a través de la tormenta un rayo.

"Es aquí donde entramos nosotros" – Le dijo George a Yarin, este repentinamente parecía sufrir un ataque de pánico.

"Esto lo vas a sentir como un pinchoncito de jeringa" – Dijo para si misma Calizto. Lanzó un rayo que atravesó el interior de la bestia y fue la señal para que Yarin sujetara a George y lo llevara hasta el interior.

La bestia se retorció de dolor y cuando quiso verificar de lo que se trataba todos atacaron en conjunto para distraerlo. Lo consiguieron. Segundos después apareció Yarin fuera del cuerpo de la bestia y Calizto fue a rescatarlo antes que fuera pisoteado por accidente.

"¿Cómo salió todo?" – Balbuceó este un poco aturdido. Calizto rió un poco por la apariencia chamuscada de su compañero pero su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Ahora está adentro. El rayo que le he enviado a la bestia hará que su composición atómica se altere y eso le dará un poco mas de tiempo a George para actuar"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¡QUE HICISTE MALDITO!" – Gritó con desesperación la princesa.

"Esta viva" – Anunció Mercury tomándole el pulso. – "Está muy débil"

"Serena…"

Ambas miradas se reencontraron y Endymion quiso acercársele pero Fighter se le adelantó.

"¿Estás bien?" – Serena no le respondió, alejó la vista de Endymion para clavarla en el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos.

"No permitiremos que te adueñes del Cristal de Plata" – Todos los guerreros se pusieron en guardia. Serena se acercó al cuerpo de Katsue y acarició su cabello.

"¿Me he… perdido de mucho?" – Pronunció con timidez, volvió a convertirse en Darien.

"Ella no era mala, solo necesita un poco de amor" – Derramó una lagrima sobre ella y la Luna creciente en la frente de la muchacha volvió a aparecer. – "Temo que no volverá a despertar, pero no te preocupes por tu hijo… me preocuparé que nazca sano y salvo como tu lo deseaste"

No le dio más tiempo para hablar porque lo dejó no sin antes indicarle que la debería cuidar. Darien dudó en acercarse a esa mujer que le provocó tanto daño, pero al verla desvalida e inconciente no pudo menos que permanecer a su lado.

"¿Aun no se dan por enterados? No podrán vencerme con esos inútiles ataques ¿No se dan cuenta que soy mucho mas poderoso? Creo que tendré que demostrárselos" – Se los hizo saber lanzándoles un solo ataque. El solo hecho de resistirlo implicó un gran esfuerzo para el equipo de Sailors.

Darien vio esto con impotencia, imaginaba como debía sentirse Serena al permanecer tras todos sus amigos sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos. De pronto el Cristal Plateado apareció frente a él y Serena por instinto volvió la mirada.

Frente a ella apareció nuevamente Endymion. Semblante decidido y la mirada fija en el enemigo, Serena sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre, pero no quiso detenerlo ya que lo veía en cierta forma como un responsable, y como futuro Rey de este planeta tenia que hacer algo.

"Serena…" – Esta asintió y se acercó a su gemela.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

_A veces me gustaría que simplemente todos mis problemas desaparecieran por arte de magia, todo sería mas fácil ¿No? No tendría que cargar con culpas ni con responsabilidades que no quiero aceptar. Ahorrarme el sufrimiento alejándome de la gente es mi solución en este momento ¿Cómo se puede vivir así? Así como yo vivo, no es algo difícil, solo cuando estoy aburrida caigo en cuenta que estoy sola y de repente me invade la melancolía o ese sentimiento tan desagradable del tiempo perdido ¿Cómo interactuar con el resto de las personas sin tener miedo a que me hagan sufrir? Soy una persona hipersensible, lo reconozco y lo detesto pero así nací y así moriré… no conozco otra forma de subsistir, porque subsisto… lamentablemente subsisto._

En pose fetal ella flota en un mar de soledad. Se siente calido y no sabe cuanto va a durar… no es del todo agradable, algo falta pero no sabe exactamente qué. Siente que sus sentidos están inhibidos y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para cambiarlo, no puede estirar una mano… ni siguiera abrir los ojos.

Quiere llorar pero tampoco puede, ni siquiera puede saber del sabor amargo en su garganta… es como si estuviera dormida y paralizada… o como si estuviera en otro cuerpo sin capacidad de controlarlo.

Pero aun siente sus sentimientos. Siente impotencia por no poder hacer nada, siente cansancio y resignación con tan solo imaginarse lo que le espera para el resto de la eternidad.

Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera escogido los caminos correctos no tendría que llevar el peso del dolor en su cuerpo y mente. Estaba maldita y esa era una realidad.

Hasta cuando

¡Hasta cuando!

¡HASTA CUANDO!

Hasta cuando tendría que ver las escenas del pasado nítidas en su memoria, es como si la vida misma le reclamara sus malos actos refregándoselos en su retina una y otra vez por toda la eternidad, enseñándole que el pasado no se puede cambiar y que lamentablemente esos malos actos tendrán consecuencias por siempre.

_Quiero llorar. _

Pero llorando no se soluciona nada.

_Quiero huir de todo lo que me recuerda a mis fracasos_

Cobarde

_¡Soy cobarde pero no me gusta sufrir! _

Es la ley de la vida, es la razón porque Dios nos ha enviado a la vida mortal

_No quiero sufrir…_

No estarás preparada entonces para ascender a la eternidad.

_No quiero sufrir… _

No podrás resplandecer con todo tu brillo.

_Sufrir es parte de la vida, quien no sufre no vive. _

Así es

_Así es… ¿Cómo hago para que no me afecte tanto? _

Liberándote de todas las culpas

_¡Como demonios hago eso! No puedo…_

Débil

_No quiero ser débil ¡No quiero ser débil! _

**BADOM **

Sintió el calor del contacto con su piel.

_George… _

**BADOM**

La bestia energética comenzó a retorcerse intentando volver a moverse pero a cada intento se retraía mas, hasta que se transformó en una bola resplandeciente y explotó. Las chispas se esparcieron a su alrededor iniciando pequeños incendios.

"¡Felicia!" – Calizto se adelantó para llegar hasta ella.

George (Aun viscoso y algo chamuscado) sostenía a la joven que en ese momento estaba desmayada. El medallón descansaba una vez mas en su cuello.

"¡Hermana!"

Uno a uno se fueron reuniendo a su lado mientras que los Kebass se reunían con Lilandra un poco más lejos. Parecían tener ese sentimiento de paz mutuo y por primera vez los dos bandos estaban juntos en paz.

"Me siento limpia" – Murmuró Lilandra con una mueca de desagrado. Luego sonrió – "Creo que ya encontramos nuestro camino"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Se percató de la fatiga demasiado tarde. La falta del Cristal de Plata en su cuerpo se estaba haciendo notar, su cuerpo estaba consumiendo el doble de energía que antes. Ahora recordaba las millones de advertencias de no entregar el Cristal a nadie…

Se sentía cansada y creía que cualquier intento de comunicarse le llevaría un gran esfuerzo.

Su corazón le martillaba el pecho. Tantas veces soñó con hacer algo por si mismo para salvar el planeta, no creía que fuera tan complicado ya que Sailor Moon vivía haciendo esa clase de sacrificios. Pero ahora él temía ¿Qué temía? Que no fuera suficiente, que no bastara para aplacar al enemigo y que sus deseos fueran frustrados. Peor aun que no lograra nada en su plano personal… de todos modos perdería a Serena para siempre.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se perdió por su cuello, entonces reconoció que Serena a su vez siempre fue fuerte y aunque se resignó a perderlo de esa manera siguió adelante y encontró la felicidad. Él quería hacer lo mismo y aunque nunca encuentre la felicidad estaría contento de verla a ella feliz… ya que se lo merece.

"Ahora es momento que devolvamos la mano y hagamos algo para poder defendernos solos. Cristal Dorado ¿Estas conmigo?" – El Cristal resplandeció tenuemente. Darien quedó satisfecho.

"¿No les bastó? ¿Quieren más? Prometo que los eliminaré a todos pues no quiero que exista la posibilidad de que se fortalezcan… Así como pude eliminar a la guardiana de este cristal, eliminaré a Sailor Moon para que nunca pueda significar un obstáculo para mi poder"

"No te lo permitiremos"

"No hasta que palpite por ultima vez nuestro corazón"

"Y hasta que nuestra alma desaparezca"

"Nunca dejaremos que toques a nuestra princesa"

"Creo que te ha quedado claro"

"No, no me ha quedado claro pero por si las dudas me gustaría comprobarlo" – Decidido incrementó su poder usando ambos cristales. Serena se estremeció sintiendo el dolor correr por sus venas.

Guermatoid se regocijó de felicidad contemplando su victoria asegurada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado un capitulo mas… uff! Estoy agotada, pero no me rendiré, quiero seguir escribiendo hasta que se me acalambren las manos .

Gracias a ustedes que me han leído durante tanto tiempo. Quiero dedicarles este capitulo a todas las que tuvieron esperanzas de un futuro mejor para Sailor Moon (Bueno esto no es el futuro mejor que puedo mostrar jejeje) No se preocupen, hasta el capitulo final siempre habrán sorpresas porque yo no soy tan predecible como creen .

Bueno me despido y muchas gracias por el Review que me han mandado y no se olviden de seguir mandándome esos comentarios que me gustan mucho y que me alientan para seguir escribiendo con mucho mas afán.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**19 – Abr - 2006**


	22. El Príncipe de la Tierra

Perdonen por hacerlos esperar, la verdad es que me faltaba un poco de inspiración aunque la idea estaba presente pero tenia que saber conectarlas perfectamente para que se creara un capitulo que yo acepte.

No sé si me quedó muy bueno y la verdad es que lo hice mas corto porque el próximo capitulo lo dedicaré enteramente a… bueno ahí lo van a descubrir.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

A Leer!

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 22)

**EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA **

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?" – Pronunció con rabia y a la vez confundido.

"No te será fácil acabar con este planeta. Primero tendrás que pasar por su rey, el cual soy yo" – Pronunció con orgullo.

"Menudo rey ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como tu que se deja manipular tan fácilmente? ¿Te olvidas que he estado más de una vez en tu cuerpo? Sé tus debilidades"

"Puede ser… pero no te voy a dar tiempo" – Utilizó nuevamente su poder para atacar al enemigo pero las carcajadas provenientes de aquel lugar indicaban que no era suficiente.

"¡Serena resiste!" – Darien volteó para encontrar a Luna sosteniendo a una Serena muy débil.

"¡Darien cuidado!" – Demasiado tarde.

"Esa es tu debilidad principal ¿Te das cuenta como no puedes hacer nada contra mi?"

Las sailors restantes intentaron atacar nuevamente al enemigo pero no causaron ningún efecto. El sujeto se liberaba de los ataques como si nada.

Darien se reincorporó no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Serena quien ahora estaba junto a Fighter.

"Mientras alguien pelee por este planeta no tendrás el camino fácil" – Pronunció firmemente. Al parecer el ataque no le había hecho gran daño y Darien estaba dispuesto mas que nunca a pelear por su planeta.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Destino.

Muchas veces nos hemos preguntado qué es verdaderamente el destino y por qué se dice que este esta escrito. La verdad es que el destino es un conjunto de decisiones de libre elección las cuales tienen una consecuencia ineludible. Ese es el destino.

Mitad libre, mitad escrito. Cada quien elige el camino que va a tomar y este camino siempre llevará a algún lugar. No es difícil de entender. A la princesa de la Luna le esperaba un maravilloso futuro pero por culpa de las malas elecciones ese futuro es imposible de recobrar. El presente y futuro que ahora viven ellos es a causa de sus malas decisiones. El arrepentimiento no existe y tampoco la manera de enmendar tanto dolor.

El príncipe de la Tierra eligió su destino traicionando el amor que decía sentir por su princesa y se dejó llevar por la tentación. Él marcó su propio destino. Pero no sería justo decir que él tuvo la culpa por todo lo que sucedió pues la princesa de la Luna tuvo un grado de culpa tal vez mayor debido a que, en vez de luchar por el amor que decía sentir, decidió huir para no tener que sufrir. Tal vez, después de todo, no se amaban tanto como decían.

La culpa no es de la vida sino de nosotros mismos y tal vez de las circunstancias que nos rodean. Lo cierto es que con cada mala decisión viene algo bueno, tal vez, algo que nos haga despertar día a día y tener las fuerzas para seguir.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"Nuevamente llueve"

"Deberíamos volver"

"Si pero escucho algo"

"¿Qué escuchas?"

"Un bebé, el llanto de un bebé"

"¿Aquí, eso es imposible Lana"

Pero la señora Lana lejos de atenderla siguió mas rápido hasta que rodeando la mansión Tenou se perdió de vista.

"¡Lana! ¿Dónde estas?" – Tardó pero la señora Soe la encontró y no solo la encontró a ella sino que también un pequeño bulto que se movía de vez en cuando. – "Tenias razón. Es un bebé" – Dijo sorprendida.

"Y no solo un bebé" – La señora se permitió descubrirla un poco para que ambas contemplaran como tenuemente en la frente del bebé estaba marcado el símbolo de Saturno.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

"¡Serena!" – Felicia entró corriendo y tras ella venia George. Vio a su amiga al lado de su gemela y socorrida por Luna. – "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Perdió el Cristal de Plata, la vida del bebé peligra" – Informó angustiada.

"No puede ser" – Pero no solo eso la dejó anonadada sino que vio a Josh, el líder de los Kebass adueñado del dichoso cristal pero lo extraño es que ya no lo reconocía.

"Es Guermatoyd" – Comunicó Luna.

Felicia se sintió mal, no entendía como las cosas había llegado a este punto. George la apoyaba pero de pronto comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo en el brazo y posteriormente como si este se le durmiera. Buscando la explicación fue que notó que la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo la de Serena estaba drenándole la energía. Serena comenzó a reaccionar y abrió los ojos.

"Felicia, que alivio…" – Pronunció débilmente.

"No hables" - Le recomendó Luna pero de igual manera notó el extraño fenómeno.

"Le estoy dando mi energía, inconcientemente" – Estaba sorprendida.

"Tal vez se deba a la ausencia del Cristal de Plata y a la necesidad de su cuerpo de tener energía" – Razonó Luna.

El poder del Cristal Dorado nuevamente no era suficiente y Guermatoyd se lo hizo ver al príncipe de la Tierra, pero de otra forma cómo podrían derrotarlo.

"Ahora lo recuerdo… nuestra princesa alguna vez nos lo dijo. Nos relató las fechorías sin límite de un hombre que traspasó la muerte con tal de cumplir su objetivo: recolectar las estrellas más brillantes de todo el Universo, de todo el Cosmo. El ladrón de estrellas" – Dijo Fighter contándole a las demás.

"De eso se trata, recolectar las estrellas mas brillantes. El Cristal de Plata es la estrella mas brillante de este sistema" – Dijo Mercury.

"Tal vez del Universo"

"Pero no podemos permitirlo" – Gritó Rai recomponiéndose.

"No podemos permitirlo" – Repitió Felicia desde la distancia.

"No. No te dejaré Felicia, no puedes hacernos esto de nuevo"

"Tranquilo George" – Le sonrió. – "Si es verdad lo que se dice de mi, volveré sana y salva… y seremos victoriosos" – Se levantó y le entregó el medallón. Primero a paso lento pero luego apresuró la marcha. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y fue entonces que supo que no tenia mucho tiempo

Todos vieron como la muchacha se acercaba a Darien y luego de llegar hasta él lo abrazaba por la espalda. Este reacciona sorprendido.

"No me sueltes, no me alejes, solo así podré mantener mi amor" – Su aura comienza a amplificarse rodeando a Darien por completo.

"_Que es esto que siento… es como si fuera una bomba de tiempo_" – Miró sus manos las cuales estaban brillantes al igual que toda su piel.

"Toda energía necesita salir de alguna forma… tu eres el único capaz de canalizar mi energía y hacer un bien a la humanidad… No te demores" – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas luchando para no volverse loca.

"Gracias" – El poder fue tan grande que una vez saliendo del cuerpo de Darien los hizo retroceder violentamente.

Guermatoyd reaccionó muy tarde, creyendo que podría con el ataque lo enfrentó pero luego se dio cuenta que era algo demasiado poderoso, completamente destructivo. Esta energía lo atrajo sin poder oponerse como si se tratase de un imán. La bola de energía se alejó a velocidad moderada perdiéndose entre la bruma de esa dimensión extraña.

Darien se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo y aprovechando la energía que aun quedaba en su cuerpo se elevó y se dirigió volando a toda velocidad pero no fue el único. Fighter también lo siguió convirtiéndose en una estrella fugaz.

Nadie se atrevió a seguirlos.

"¿Cómo entraron?" – Preguntó Artemis a George mientras volvía a colocar el medallón en el cuello de una Felicia exhausta.

"Felicia tiene poderes extraños. Nunca terminaré de conocerlos. Basta con que se quite este medallón" – Confesó al fin. Ahora todos entendían el especial cuidado que le tenían en la comunidad.

Se escuchó una horrible explosión que a más de alguno mantuvo inquieto por la posibilidad que les haya ocurrido algo a Darien o a Fighter.

Felicia se reincorpora y al ver que Serena siguió en las mismas condiciones decide seguir brindándole energía. George aunque no esta muy de acuerdo con que Felicia se exponga demasiado no puede contradecirla, ella lo haría si o si.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Serena abre los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación normal con cielo raso y paredes normales. Se siente increíblemente mejor y mucho mejor al estar rodeada de la gente que mas quiere.

"¿Todo acabó?" – Preguntó esperanzada.

"Así es, Seiya volvió con el Cristal de Plata, debiste verlo, fue muy valiente"

Serena se reincorporó para ver a Seiya.

"¿De verdad hiciste eso?"

"Yo.. err" – Titubeó.

"Si, lo hizo" – Confirmó Darien firmemente. – "Tuvo toda la valentía que yo no pude tener y salimos victoriosos" – Darien tenia a Katsue en sus brazos.

"No hay que desmerecer merito a Felicia por entregarle energía al príncipe y así acabar con el demonio" – Habló George dándole un calido beso a su novia.

"De que hablas, no hice nada"

"Ahora el Cristal de Plata yace donde debería estar" – Dice Luna completamente aliviada.

A eso Serena reacciona recordando el estado de su gemela.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Bien. Creo, le introduje el Cristal Taioron para que mantuviera su energía y siguiera respirando" – Darien la miró y por un momento fue como tener a Serena en sus brazos, pero luego decidió borrarse esa imagen de la cabeza ya que nunca mas volvería a tener esa cercanía con su Serena. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era el bienestar de su hijo.

"Creo que no despertará Darien" – Dijo Serena, no sabia porque pero estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

"Bueno, al menos el bebé estará bien"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Fuera de la mansión Tenou todos gritan de felicidad al saber que todo ha pasado. Nadie quiere pelear y menos hacerlo entre ellos. Solo están contentos porque el planeta está a salvo.

"Ahora ¿Volveremos a ser enemigos?" – Preguntó Elizabeth.

"No lo sé… tal vez solo rivales" – Respondió Fiona, una chica de los Kebass.

"¿Y por qué no ser uno?" – Propuso sonriente Esmeralda.

"Tal vez… eso el tiempo lo dirá" – Dice Ian muy contento.

"Ahora solo se respira paz"

Entre los escombros aparece un personaje muy asustado y lleno de polvo en sus ropas asi como en su cara. No sabe muy bien lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora pero está claro que él no tiene mas nada que hacer aquí. Se dispone a huir.

"Josh… ¿A dónde crees que vas _lider_?"

"Lilandra… yo errr, volvamos a casa"

"No Josh, estoy en casa, desde hoy, soy la líder"

"¿Queeee? No puedes"

"Si puedo, desde hoy soy la líder porque me comprometeré a ayudar a mis compañeros y no hacerlos esclavos de mis deseos personales"

"No lo permitiré" – Los ojos del sujeto estaban volviéndose rojos pero inesperadamente su cabeza rodó por el suelo manchando se sangre toso el lugar.

"Vamos Bohn, tenemos que recomenzar" – Dice la mujer alejándose del lugar.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Dias después…

"Princesa Rai, nosotras la estaremos esperando, siempre que nos necesite estaremos con usted"

"Phobos, Deimos, muchas gracias, sin ustedes este triunfo no sería lo mismo" – Les agradeció profundamente la joven de cabellos negros.

"Hasta pronto princesa Serenity" – Volvieron a hacer una reverencia al momento que se transformaban en cuervos y emprendían un largo viaje.

"Que bien se siente respirar después de una batalla" – Comenta Serena respirando el aire de Tokio, como amaba esa ciudad. Había reconsiderado firmemente volver a vivir ahí pero luego se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

"Buaaaahhhh… Buaaaaaahhh"

"Sere tu hija te espera" – Bromeó Rai.

"Jajajaja" – Todos rieron por el comentario.

"Hay que malas son" – De igual manera se levantó para atender a la bebé Hotaru.

"Recuerda que esto te servirá para cuando críes a tu verdadera hija" – Le recordó Yaten.

"Yo te ayudo con Hotaru Sere" – Se ofreció Amy.

"Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad" – Rogó Taiki una vez que Serena salió de la habitación.

"Aun hay cosas que están en el aire y estoy segura que Serena no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados" – Rai pensó en voz alta.

"¿Te refieres a la repentina idea de volver a la Luna?" – Recordó Seiya.

… _Creo que este ya no es un lugar para mi, quiero volver a la Luna y recomenzar el maravilloso imperio que alguna vez fue el Milenio de Plata…_

"Creo que es una idea precipitada" – Concordó Yaten.

"Entiéndanla, ya ha pasado por mucho y ahora no hay nada que la una a Darien, bueno, su hija, pero no se reconciliarán jamás y Serena quiere vivir libremente" – Dijo Rai.

"¿Pero no puede ser luego de que nazca el bebé?" – Protestó Seiya.

"¿Quién sabe?"

"¿Están hablando de mi?" – Se asoma Serena con la pequeña Hotaru en brazos.

"No… para nada"

"Los pillé"

En ese momento Nicholas entra anunciando la llegada de Felicia y George. Estos se hacen presentes segundos después.

"Ya conversamos con nuestros superiores y están de acuerdo con dejarnos partir" – Serena asiente.

"¿Partir?" – Luego todos miran a Serena inquisidoramente.

"Lo que sucede es que quiero recuperar las estrellas de las demás antes que sea demasiado tarde"

"Pero como se te puede ocurrir eso justo en este momento" – La reprendió Rai.

"Lo siento pero no puedo esperar mas, además no pretendo utilizar mi poder"

"Y como pretendes llegar a ese lugar. Recuerda que la teletrasportacion de los planetas no sirve" – Le recordó Amy.

"Yo ayudaré" – Darien apareció por la puerta del templo haciendo que todos se sorprendan. Se veía un poco desganado pero bien.

"No te puedes prestar para esta locura" – Interfirió Seiya encarándolo.

"Sé lo importante que esto es para Serena y quiero ayudar, todo esto fue mi culpa" – Trató de explicar pero Seiya no estaba convencido, nadie lo estaba.

"¡Por supuesto que fue tu culpa! pero no puedes arriesgarla aun mas en ese estado"

"¡Seiya!" – Este volvió la mirada para encontrarse con una Serena muy enojada. – "No puedes decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer, todos ustedes creen que vivo arriesgándome y que no me preocupa mi estado, al parecer las únicas personas que confían en mi son las que recién han llegado" – Señalando a Darien, Felicia y George.

A Seiya le pareció muy mal que ella lo comparara nuevamente con Darien. Aun seguía creyendo que esa era una locura y que si él la estaba apoyando era solo para quedar bien con ella.

"No seas injusta con nosotros, solo nos preocupamos por ti"

"Los que quieran ayudarme vendrán conmigo, los que no se pueden quedar aunque les anuncio que todos son necesarios para este viaje" – Sentenció Serena con voz firme y confiada.

No bastó mas, después de las firmes palabras de Serena a nadie le quedó otra opción que seguirla en su búsqueda por las estrellas de sus amigas.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Horas después.

"Según las coordenadas Couldron queda en esta dirección y está a esta distancia. Para llegar hasta ahí se necesita de un gran poder. Solo quedamos cinco Sailor, el príncipe de la Tierra con el inmenso poder del Cristal de Plata y el poder de Felicia que en este caso nos servirá mucho" – Indicaba Amy con Ayuda de Taiki.

"¿Y bien?" – Preguntó impaciente Serena.

"Con la suma de toda la energía podremos llegar, son contar el Cristal de Plata de desde luego no lo utilizaremos. En este caso el poder del Cristal Dorado es mas que suficiente para transportar a mas de una persona y Felicia se trasportará a si misma y su poder solo será utilizado como respaldo si fuese necesario" – Añadió Taiki.

"Eso quiere decir que el viaje va"

"Si va" -

"¿Qué hacemos con Hotaru?" – Pregunta Rai curiosa.

"La llevaré" – Responde rápidamente.

"¿Estas loca?"

"No me contradigan, la llevaré, el poder de Darien es mas que suficiente para transportarme a mi y a Hotaru así que no hay problema verdad"

"No" – Dijo Darien.

"La formación es la siguiente" – Informó Amy al tiempo que se trasformaba. Todos hicieron lo mismo. – "Los que utilizaremos energía debemos hacer un circulo alrededor de Serena y Hotaru, al cabo de unas horas Felicia y Darien utilizarán su poder mientras nosotros recuperamos las energías ¿Están de acuerdo?"

"Si, puedo hacerlo"

"Si"

Todos respiraron hondamente preparados para iniciar el viaje. George y Nicholas tomaron cierta distancia para no se perjudicados por el inmenso poder que se va liberar.

Al la cuenta de tres las auras de todos se comienzan a elevar uniéndose entre si y formando una bola en la cual Serena está en el centro. Poco a poco la bola comienza a tomar altura hasta que a cierta altura adquiere una velocidad impresionante, tanto así que ante los ojos de Nicholas y George ellos han desaparecido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNITaLoVe **

Gracias por los reviews, estoy trabajando a ful para poder actualizar lo antes posible y terminar esta historia antes que se cumplan dos años desde que la publique… No sé si tenga tiempo para dejarles reviews porque gasto mucho tiempo en llevarme las historias que leo para mi casita y luego cuando vuelvo a conectarte tengo un sin fin de actualizaciones mas que debo leer! (porque me encanta leer )

Vaya como ha pasado el tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, fue mas corto que los anteriores pero prefiero hacer el viaje a Couldron en otro capitulo, como ven aun le quedan unos dos o tres capítulos mas a esta historia y tengo otras cosas que arreglar.

Bueno con respecto a esa frase donde se relata qué es el destino es algo que escuché por ahí y que creo ciegamente que es posible. No sé ustedes pero a mi se me ha cumplido jejejeje.

Gracias nuevamente por mandar reviews animándome y todo lo demás, prometo actualizar mas rápido y actualizar también todas las historias. Otro capitulo del Antifaz de la Luna está casi completo y actualizaré pronto.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**07 – Jun - 2006**


	23. Couldron

Gracias por el apoyo, son ustedes los que me alientan para seguir!

Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y va un pequeño relato que tiene que ver con el capitulo anterior que por motivos estratégicos no quise incluir en el anterior y decidí incluirlo en este.

Advertencia en este capitulo hay algunas partes del Manga Sailor Moon y si no lo han leído es posible que se confundan. En todo caso si tienen dudas se las responderé (Prometo que esta vez si ) a través de reviews o por e-mail.

Ahora a leer!

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 23)

**COULDRON**

"Hizo bien en traerla a tiempo, una caída como esas generalmente produce perdida del feto pero al parecer este sigue en muy buen caminado"

"Me alegra saberlo" – Realmente estaba aliviado por aquello pero simplemente no le importaba demasiado lo que ocurriera con Katsue, aquella que lo engañó durante tanto tiempo. Sinceramente también estaba resentido al pensar que aquel bebé llevaría parte de la sangre de esa mujer.

"No hace falta mantenerla conectada a ventilador mecánico pero aun así estaremos pendientes de su estado vital al igual que la del bebé, le recomendamos que la deje en el hospital hasta que nazca… calculando bien no han de faltar mas de tres meses, podemos practicarle una cesaria a los siete meses si es que se presentan complicaciones o si es que el feto tiene los órganos maduros…"

A esas alturas Darien ya no estaba prestando mayormente la atención. Fijó su mirada al interior de la habitación en donde mantienen a Katsue conectada a algunas maquinas y monitoreada por una enfermera. Su vientre abultado se hacia notar bajo las sabanas.

"Muchas gracias, estaré al pendiente" – Se despide y se pierde por los pasillos del hospital general.

Así mismo él va pensando en lo ocurrido últimamente.

.:Flash Back:.

Darien llega junto al cuerpo maltrecho del ladrón de estrellas y segundos después Fighter se hace presente volviendo a su apariencia de guerrera. Ambos, sin decir una palabra se acercan al sujeto, este no se mueve.

"Creo… que al fin lo conseguimos" – Pronunció Darien realmente aliviado. Le era sumamente grato saber que él pudo lograrlo mayormente solo.

"El ladrón de estrellas… mmm este no era mas que un cascarón" – Comunicó la Sailor inclinándose para contemplarlo bien. – "El ladrón de estrellas al ver que de esta no se salvaría decidió escapar y dejar ambos cristales" – Aseguró.

"¿Dices que este no es el enemigo?" – Fighter asiente muy segura.

Darien se inclina y recoge ambos cristales. El Cristal de Plata reacciona ante el contacto brillando tenuemente.

"Me sorprende que Guermatoyd haya podido utilizar el Cristal de Plata así como así" – Comentó recordando ese hecho en particular.

"La experiencia" – Se limitó a responder Fighter.

Si, Darien notó aquella actitud cortante, a la defensiva… al parecer a ella le desagradaba estar cerca y él lo comprendía muy bien ya que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Algo que siempre he querido preguntarte… ¿Cuál es tu apariencia verdadera?" – Ninguno de los dos se miró, ni para preguntar, ni para responder.

"Ambas… Soy Sailor Star Fighter tanto como Seiya Kou, nuestra unión va mas allá del sexo si es tu inquietud"

"No, solo curiosidad, yo sé lo importante que eres para Serena y solo quiero que esté en buenas manos"

"¿Buenas manos? Qué quieres decir" – Esta vez lo miró retadoramente.

"Este no es momento para hablar, debemos volver antes que Serena se debilite mas. Te pido que te conviertas en Seiya Kou" – Fighter dudó ante la petición pero al ver la seriedad de Darien aceptó. – "Toma"

"¡¿Que!" – Espanto.

"Quiero que seas tú el que le entregue el Cristal de Plata a Serena atribuyéndote la victoria"

.:Flash Back End:.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Planeta Couldron**

"¡Hgggg!" – Fue el sonido como de desahogo. Abrió los ojos sin entender nada

"¡Serena!"

Todos estaban sobre ella y algunos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dando gracias al cielo. Ella no comprendía nada pero sin duda notó algo extraño ¿desde cuando estaba en el suelo? ¿Qué era ese lugar tan… diferente?

"Creímos que te perderíamos" – Inició Amy aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Seiya y Taiki la ayudaron a reincorporarse pero ella no se atrevía a decir nada pues no tenia nada que decir.

"Cuando descendimos estabas completamente desvanecida" – En ese momento Serena se inquietó pues ella recordaba tener a la pequeña Hotaru en sus brazos cuando llegó. Grande fue su alivio al verla sana y salva en los brazos de Felicia.

"Dinos que te pasó, no entendemos que pudo haber pasado" – Preguntó esta.

"¡No respirabas!" – Estalló Rai al fin soltando las lágrimas.

Serena veía a todos, Seiya a su lado hablándole, Amy haciendo un gran intento por no llorar y siendo consolada por Taiki, Rai en las mismas condiciones, Yaten calmando a Rai, Felicia con un semblante muy preocupado y Darien con un rostro indescriptible (estaba más alejado que todos). A ella le hubiese gustado dar explicaciones pero ni si quiera ella sabia lo que había pasado, por primera vez se sintió completamente confundida.

"No sé" – Musitó débilmente.

"Mejor sigamos" – Indicó Seiya captando la indisposición de la rubia. Solo la abrazó fuertemente para darle apoyo.

Todos siguieron caminando murmurando sobre el lugar y por un tiempo Serena se cuestionaba lo sucedido hasta que se detuvo a contemplar su alrededor llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. El suelo árido le recordaba mucho a la Luna en su estado actual solo que era de color naranjo amarillento como la tierra seca. El cielo era completamente estrellado y con la particularidad de que tanto las estrellas como las galaxias, cúmulos y nebulosas se veían considerablemente mas cercanos haciendo que se viera como un paraíso galáctico, místico.

Analizando hacia el lugar que caminaban según la información que Amy recolectaba y las coordenadas que indicaba, el grupo caminaba hacia una luminosidad muy grande, como el sol al amanecer en el horizonte pero mucho más grande. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la luminosidad se viera mas grande ante ellos, revelando un inmenso palacio que al parecer aun estaba muy lejano.

Caminaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que tal edificación luminosa estaba al otro lado de un gran muro cuya puerta estaba muy cercana a ellos. Esta se abrió automáticamente alertándolos para proteger a su princesa de un posible ataque. Luego de recobrar la claridad se encontraron con una figura un tanto pequeña.

"Adelante" – Pronunció.

Serena los incentivó a seguir y ellos caminaron hasta atravesar dicha puerta dándose cuenta de que la persona que los invitó a entrar no era mas que una niña de cabellos rosados ondulados amarrado a dos coletas bajas, llevaba puesto un vestido verde y sandalias del mismo color. Esa mirada a Serena le recordó mucho Haruka.

"Soy Sailor Rete y mi deber es trasladarlos a través del_ río del olvido_"

Anonadados ellos aceptaron que esa jovencita era una Sailor, la figura de aquella les recordaba mucho a Sailor Saturn, no debían subestimarla y mas aun con esa mirada tan segura. Debían estar atentos.

"Esto me parece muy extraño" – Susurró Seiya para los demás mientras que la joven los guiaba hasta una barcaza sobre la arena y los invitaba a subir.

"Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa" – Acordaron en conjunto.

De pronto la barcaza comenzó a desplazarse a través de la arena y todos comprendieron entonces que ese era el río del olvido. Así fueron guiados en silencio por la Sailor quien avanzó por aquel río hasta quedar considerablemente cerca del palacio.

"Bienvenidos a la estrella 0 de Sagitario, este es Couldron el primer planeta" – Mencionó la Sailor mientras estaban a punto de desembarcar pero de pronto algo extraño ocurrió, la barca comenzó a hundirse sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, hasta que nadie _supo_ hacer nada. – "¿Saben porque este es el río del olvido?" – Sonrió malvadamente.

"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó Mercury completamente extrañada.

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Quienes son ustedes!" – Gritó desesperadamente Mars al no comprender nada. Estaba aterrorizada, histérica por estar atrapada en la arena.

Todos intentaron hacer algo para salir de esa arena movediza, pero a cada intento se hundían más.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" – Preguntó al fin Serena observando a cada uno de los presentes muy extrañada como si no los hubiera visto nunca.

De pronto algo ocurrió y Serena despertó en una pequeña isla paradisíaca. Se sentía extremadamente bien recibiendo el calido aire de bienvenida. Se desperezó y se refregó los ojos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" – Frente a ella estaba una joven de vestimenta verde y de cabello rosado.

"MMSi, mucho" – Sonrió como una niña.

"Es muy bueno estar sola, sin amigos y sin preocupaciones ¿No crees?"

"Yo no estoy sola" – Aseguró. – "Tengo muchos amigos ¿Tu no?" – La observó de manera tierna.

"¿Y que clase de amigos son?" – Una sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en la cara de la muchacha.

"Err… yo--" – Frunció el seño pensando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes o no tienes amigos?"

"Yo… no los recuerdo" – Se afirmó la cabeza tratando inútilmente de recordar y así cayó en cuanta que tampoco sabía su propio nombre.

"¿No sabes quien eres?" – Volvió a sonreír – "Los recuerdos humanos son tan frágiles…" – Comentó para si misma paseando alrededor de la rubia. – "Nunca sirven de nada y menos cuando haz caído en el río del olvido"

"Río del olvido.." – Repitió para si misma sin comprender.

De pronto otra figura se hizo visible, era una muchacha idéntica a la recién llegada pero de un rostro mas dulce y vestimenta rosada.

"¿Hay algo que quieras recordar?" – Preguntó esta.

Serena asintió entusiasmada.

"¿Segura?"

Pero esta vez Serena se detuvo a mitad de su intento por asentir, analizó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

"¿Tienes miedo de recordar algo doloroso?"

"No lo sé" – Reconoció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"¿Por qué lloras?" – Preguntó esta vez la joven de vestimenta verde.

"No lo sé" – Derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas. Intentaba no llorar pero algo se lo impedía.

"Es cierto, los recuerdos humanos son desechables pero los sentimientos siempre persistirán" – Dice la otra joven acercándose a Serena y abrazándola. – "Tienes miedo" – No era una pregunta.

"Alguien tan poderosa resulta ser una cobarde" – Se mofa la otra haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

"Rete…" ¬¬ - Luego vuelve a mirar a Serena compasivamente. – "Te contaré una historia de amor muy bonita"

Así frente a la rubia aparecen unas imágenes remontándola hasta el Milenio de Plata cuando una joven y hermosa princesa conoció al príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, planetas distintos, de distintas creencias pero ese no fue obstáculo para el gran amor que se tuvieron y todas las veces que ella se escapó a la Tierra solo para verlo. Luego el trágico final de Endymion intentando convencer a los habitantes de su planeta para que no ataquen a la Luna y muerto por 'traidor', la joven al no soportar una vida sin su amado príncipe se quita la vida deseando secretamente poder llevar su amor a cabo en alguna otra vida y en otro mundo.

Al ver esas escenas Serena se siente bien y mal, bien por el amor puro de ambos jóvenes y mal por el trágico final.

"Me apena un final así" – Siseó ella.

"¿Pero que sucede si te digo que ese no es el final?" – A Serena le brillan los ojos y nuevas imágenes vuelven a aparecer mostrándole toda una vida de aquella joven convertida en justiciera para salvar al planeta que tanto ama al lado de su gran amor y de sus amigas del alma. Todo realmente parece bello.

"Es una bonita historia, pese a todas las adversidades ellos siguen juntos… así es el amor" – Suspira Serena tocada al corazón por aquella historia.

"¿Pero puede existir amor si uno de los dos se traiciona?" – Dice Rete mirándola fijamente con una clara intención.

Las siguientes imágenes revelan el dolor de una traición conjunta, separación, persecución, más dolor, muerte…

Serena baja la mirada decepcionada.

"Siempre habrá algún impedimento para que las personas no sean felices" – Pronuncia Serena con lagrimas en los ojos. – "¿Por qué las personas tienen tanta maldad en sus corazones?" – Volvió a llorar.

"La humanidad va en decadencia, lo que es bueno se vuelve malo así como lo que nace está condenado a morir y lo que muere renacerá" – Asegura Rete. – "Si tan solo aprendieras a convivir con eso"

"¿Qué salida puedes encontrarle a esta persona que ha sufrido tanto y aun le queda tanto por vivir?" – Pregunta la joven de vestimenta rosada.

"Yo… no lo sé" – Niega con profunda tristeza.

"Vamos, dilo, tu lo sabes"

"Solo se ama una vez… no se puede volver a entregar el corazón"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Estoy segura" – Asiente Serena esta vez con toda la claridad.

"Pero debes creer en las segundas oportunidades… siempre el destino guarda una recompensa para los que sufren" – Asegura la joven. – "La vida no es solo sufrir"

"Entonces que ella cierre su corazón y se preocupe de estar en paz, aunque en esa vida nuevamente no resultó tal vez en la otra pueda resultar… siempre se puede volver a comenzar y pienso que si el amor es tan grande siempre habrá una segunda oportunidad" – Habló Serena con esperanza en su mirada.

"Entonces lo que dices es que ambos están enamorados"

"Si" – Dice con toda seguridad, tanto que ella misma se extraña.

"¿Crees que se puede perdonar?"

"Creo que es muy difícil perdonar cuando el corazón está herido, la inseguridad siempre estará… tal vez es una penitencia que ambos deben tomar con la esperanza de reencontrarse cuando las heridas estén sanas"

"¿Qué es mejor, el olvido o el recuerdo?" – La encara derechamente Rete y su compañera se ubica a su lado. Serena razona.

"Pienso que si recuerdas siempre querrás olvidar y si olvidas siempre querrás recordar… es un circulo vicioso… lo mejor es vivir con ambos ya que perdonar es olvidar" – Responde demostrando el porque de su nombre.

"No eres solo poder Sailor Moon… eres corazón y eso no lo olvides nunca" – Ambas aplauden con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Sailor Moon_"

Entonces ella lo recuerda todo, esa era su historia, esos eran sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos. Serena despierta del Sueño del Olvido y ve a todos sus amigos (_y Darien_) a su alrededor reconociéndolos a cada uno de ellos.

"Vamos, es mejor que salgan y que beban del agua del recuerdo" – Indica una muchacha de uniforme rosado. La gemela de la otra.

Todos la siguen sin chistar como zombis mientras que Serena camina junto a Sailor Rete.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Pregunta pues había olvidado hacerlo.

"Ella es la encargada del _río del recuerdo_ Sailor Mnemohouse"

"El Río del Recuerdo y el Río del Olvido…"

Una vez que sus amigos bebieron aquella agua que les devolvió la memoria Serena también lo hace por seguridad. La mayoría de ellos recuerda estar hundiéndose en el río de arena y la confusión es enorme al encontrar no solo una sino dos Sailors.

"¿Ella es enemiga?" – Pregunta Felicia pero ella misma se responde la pregunta al internarse en la mente de ellas. Luego vuelve a mirar a Serena.

No vuelve a preguntar más.

"Tranquilo Seiya, ellas no son enemigas, solo verificaron si es que éramos gente confiable" – Este no paraba de interponerse entre ella y aquellas Sailors extrañas y eso en cierta forma le divertía.

"¿Es verdad eso?" – pregunta Yaten.

"Yo no recuerdo nada" – Dice Darien mirando hacia algún lugar intentando recordar pero no puede hacerlo, siente que algo muy importante ocurrió.

"Es momento de seguir" – Dice Sailor Mnemohouse.

"Aunque no lo crean aun les queda mucho" – Asegura la otra.

Así ellos se despiden aun extrañados. Serena en especial abraza a cada una haciendo que los demás se sorprendan y más aun se confundan. Posteriormente emprenden la marcha.

Hotaru es una bebé muy callada y pasa la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo en brazos de Felicia. Darien está mas alejado de todos mientras que Serena va caminando abrazada de Seiya y se ve muy contenta pero aun así siente los pesados ojos de Darien sobre ella.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Planeta Tierra**

"¿Está todo listo George?" – El joven asiente.

"Así es, todos están esperando la señal para comenzar con la plegaria"

"Me alegra mucho" – Luego de esto el joven se aleja.

"Debemos rezar de corazón para amplificar nuestra plegaria hacia la Torre Lunar de las plegarias… si todo esto resulta el camino para la princesa se hará mucho mas fácil" – Informa la señora Lana.

"Solo espero que no lo esté pasando tan mal" - Se une un hombre.

"A veces pienso que nada de esto debió pasar" – Se entristece la señora Soe. - "Todo hubiera sido tan distinto si existiera Tokio de Cristal, nosotros seríamos aceptados y todos seriamos purificados por el gran poder del Cristal de Plata"

"Pero ya que no se pudo debemos asegurarnos un buen pasar tanto a nosotros como para nuestra gente Soe" – dice aquel hombre.

"A veces pienso que ustedes solo se preocupan por si mismos. Yo veo a la princesa y me imagino a mi hija en esa situación" – Los miró con rencor pero no quiso decir mas para no cambiar el motivo de esta importante reunión.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que la Princesa no será feliz con esta decisión?"

"Estoy segura que estaría mas contenta estando con el Príncipe de la Tierra"

"Y no lo dudo, pero esa no es mi culpa, la vida tiene muchos caminos y el príncipe escogió el equivocado"

"Eso ella no lo perdonará ¿Verdad? ¿Era realmente amor el que sentían ambos?" – Se pregunta la señora Soe.

"Hasta el sentimiento mas puro puede ser burlado cuando el mal maquina en su contra"

"Señores, hay algunas personas que los esperan" – Llegó una persona a informarles.

Los tres se miran extrañados pero luego van al encuentro de aquellos que los esperan y grande es la sorpresa cuando se encuentran con la familia Tsukino, junto con muchas otras personas.

"Es la familia de la princesa"

"Queremos apoyar a Serena en esta dura lucha" – Dice la señora Ikuko abrazando a su esposo e hijo. El primero tenía los ojos hinchados y acuosos.

"Vamos a apoyar a nuestra hijita" – Sollozó.

"Nosotros somos las personas que hemos cambiado por el amor que existe en el corazón de ella" – Entre esas personas estaban las ex hermanas de la persecución, el ex cuarteto amazona, los extraterrestres Alan y Ann junto con muchos mas de ellos.

El tumulto de gente se había aglomerado hasta el horizonte, todos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ayudar. Por primera vez a la señora Lana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Es mejor que comencemos ya con la plegaria"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Planeta Couldron**

De camino hacia el palacio de pronto se encuentran con una pesada y oscura bruma que los envuelve antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar. Mercury no la pudo detectar a tiempo y desgraciadamente no sabían por donde seguir.

"¿Será posible que este sea un sistema de defensa?"

"Si es así es muy bueno porque mi computadora no indica ninguna dirección" – Aseguró la peliazul intentando una y otra vez el rastreo.

"Esto no se había visto antes ¿Cómo fue que esta bruma llegó aquí?"

"Puede que sea una ilusión" – Intervino Felicia analizando la situación. – "Si es así puedo hacer algo" - Mars toma a la bebé Hotaru y Felicia se concentra elevando su poder e intentando disolver la bruma pero no lo consigue. – "Es extraño, estoy segura que esto es una ilusión, pero creo que debe ser muy poderosa para desvanecerla así como así"

A eso va a quitarse el medallón con la intención de deshacer la ilusión pero justo en ese momento una cruz sale de la tierra y ella queda con brazos y pies inmovilizados. Seguido de ello los restantes sufrieron las mismas consecuencias quedando cada uno sobre una cruz. Hotaru se desprendió de los brazos de Mars y se perdió en la bruma.

"¡Serenaaaa!" – Gritó Seiya desesperado al ver como dos cruces los separaba.

Darien corrió lo más que pudo para llegar hasta Serena y liberarla pero al momento de tocarla una cruz se lo impidió sujetándolo pese a la resistencia del hombre. Ambos quedaron estacados al suelo frente a frente. Muy juntos.

"Siempre me he preguntado qué se sentirá ser un bebé" – De entre la bruma apareció una mujer de vestimenta brillante y alas de mariposa. En sus brazos sostenía a Hotaru quien seguía durmiendo. – "No iba a dejar que se liberaran de mi conjuro tan fácilmente" – Añadió mirando a Felicia. – "Esto mantendrá tus manos separadas de aquel medallón"

"¡Quien eres!" – Gritó Mars enfurecida.

"Ella es la cazadora de estrellas" – Respondió Yaten por ella.

"Así es, soy Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, encargada del cementerio de Sailors y es precisamente ahí donde los enviaré" – Con un movimiento de manos muestra unas lapidas cubiertas con los nombres de Uranus, Neptune, Plut, Júpiter, Venus y otras nueve tumbas mas descubiertas con sus respectivos nombres (incluida Saturn)

Serena realmente no lo podía creer pues pensaba que todo el peligro había pasado y que tenían el camino libre pero viendo que no había otra solución debía arriesgarse.

"No lo hagas Serena" – Le advierte Darien con voz grave, estaba justo frente a ella y sabia lo que pensaba hacer. – "No solucionarás nada" - ¿Realmente estaban perdidos? Se negaba a pensar que todo había acabado.

"Siempre he pensado que viajar con niños es un gran problema ¿No lo crees así Princesa Serenity?" – Dice la Sailor acercándose a ella y a Darien. – "Lo único que hacen es limitar. Si no estuvieras en ese estado ya te habrías liberado pero no, siempre tienes que pensar en los demás. Es injusto"

"Te equivocas, yo haría con mucho gusto todo los sacrificios para que mi bebé naciera bien" – Le respondió con facilidad.

"Mientes. Si fuera así no habrías venido en ese estado hasta aquí, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo, te sientes una carga para todos en ese estado ya que no puedes combatir y tu alrededor sin ti no es nada"

"¡Serena no dejes que te manipule!" – Grita Mars a todo pulmón.

"Solo digo la verdad ¿Vas a negarlo?" – Sonrió perversa.

"No" – La respuesta asombró a todos. Miró a Darien a los ojos, este estaba lívido. Sin dejar de mirar esos ojos respondió con tranquilidad. – "Es verdad, muchas veces me he sentido una carga, en especial en este tiempo que ha habido tantas peleas… también es cierto que muchas veces he querido revelarme y juro que me siento mal cuando me dicen que lo haga por el bebé y tengo rencor hacia ellos por no pensar en mi… siempre en el bebé" – bajó la mirada con tristeza pero siguiendo el mismo discurso continuó. – "Pero luego me digo a mi misma que soy una tonta porque en ese momento no pienso en el ser que mas quiero… puede que el venir hasta acá en estas condiciones sea un suicidio y mas que eso un asesinato pero… sigo mi corazón y tengo fe que nada malo va a pasarme, tengo fe que así como nos hemos librado de los mas grandes males ellos podrán protegerme a mi y a mi bebé… si hay alguien en quien confió es en mis amigos, los que me quedan"

"Muy conmovedor princesa Serenity pero una cosa es que confíes en ellos y otra es que ellos puedan hacerlo"

"¡Lo harán!" – Gritó ella con toda certeza.

"¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!"

"Que coincidencia… ustedes frente a frente ¿Qué se siente después de tanto tiempo?" – Preguntó sonriendo nuevamente.

Serena y Darien coincidieron miradas percatándose de aquella cercanía.

"Nada"

El corazón de Serena se detuvo.

"¿Estas tan seguro príncipe Endymion? No querrás proteger a alguien"

"No" – Esta vez la miró a los ojos para responderle y Serena no supo que contestar, lo único que sabia era que su garganta se había apretado y que sus ojos estaban mas húmedos de lo normal. Su cuerpo al igual que su vientre se estremeció y su corazón volvió a latir pero esta vez mucho mas rápido. Decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

"Creo que le has roto el corazón…" – Dirigiéndose a Serena con lastima. – "Es una pena que hasta el día de hoy y después de todo ella aun siguiera pensando en ti"

"No es verdad" – Musitó ella para luego hablar mas fuerte. – "Es solo que el recuerdo duele pero mi decisión no cambiará…"

"¿No desearías que estuviera muerto?"

"¿Que?" – Nuevamente ambos se miraron pero al instante Serena rompió contacto.

"Vamos, entre las dos" – Tronó los dedos y todos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, incluso la bebé Hotaru – "¿No te gustaría que el muriera para que así puedas rehacer tu vida junto con _otro_?"

"N-no" – Respondió con la voz hecho un hilo.

"Vamos, sin que nadie te escuche" – Nuevamente tronó lo dedos haciendo que Serena caiga al suelo frío. – "Hablemos de dolor porque tu eres experta en dolor"

"Tu disfrutas con mi dolor ¿verdad?" – Pronunció con resentimiento deteniendo tercamente las lágrimas.

"Tal vez… tal vez disfruto con tu cobardía"

"Siempre dicen que soy cobarde… pero es mentira, no soy cobarde ni llorona, nada de eso" – Se levantó y mostró firmeza.

"Tienes razón, para que tu estrella sea la mas brillante de la Via Lactea debes ser una persona muy fuerte. Entonces hablemos de la muerte ¿Qué te parece si acabo con la vida de ese príncipe de la Tierra y así te quedas sin culpa o duda con _aquel_?"

"Ya dije que no" – Aunque nuevamente su voz se hacia un hilo.

"¿Me respondes así porque va contra tus principios? Atrévete Serena Tsukino, recuerda que eres humana y puedes tener esos sentimientos. No reprimas tu naturaleza, deseas su muerte o al menos su eterna lejanía porque sabes que aún viviendo en la Luna tendrás que verlo y tal vez sea aun mucho mas tortuoso porque recordarás ese pasado _tan_ maravilloso que viviste junto a él"

"Es algo que tendré que superar… así como le dije a Sailor Rete y Mnemohouse hay que convivir con el olvido y el recuerdo… sino no sería una prueba, no estoy acostumbrada a escoger el camino fácil" – Sonrió don desgano.

"Pero dudas"

"Pero jamás dejaría que alguien muriera por mi culpa por mucho que me haya hecho daño" – Esta vez respondió con total seguridad.

"Al menos reconoce que estarías en paz" – Dijo mirándola con rencor.

"Puede ser" – Respondió con total normalidad haciendo que Papillon se enoje mas.

"Estás en paz ahora que tus amigas han muerto"

"Estoy aquí para recuperarlas porque prefiero que estén vivas" – Nuevamente la contradijo con firmeza.

"¡Mientes! Estás aquí para rescatarlas porque alguien te dijo que podías hacerlo, sino no te importaría que ellas estuvieran muertas ¡Todo lo haces por deber! Para que el mundo no te vea imperfecta, para que te vean superior ¡Quieres ser Dios!"

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que yo soy así porque esa es mi forma de vivir, aunque lo creas tu no sabes todo, tu crees saber lo que pasa por mi mente pero no crees en los buenos sentimientos, piensas mal de mi porque trato de hacer lo correcto muy a mi pesar, aunque me perjudique nunca voy a querer que alguien sufra si realmente esta arrepentido"

"¿Piensas que las personas que vienes a buscar están arrepentidas?"

"No lo pienso, estoy segura"

De pronto un resplandor la rodeó así como rodeó aquellas cruces que se encontraban en la oscuridad, enseguida aquella niebla oscura se disipó deshaciendo las cruces y dejando en libertad a todos los guerreros.

"Es mejor que dejes de incomodar a la Princesa de la Luna pues te ha respondido todas tus preguntas" – Era una voz femenina pero no se sabia exactamente de donde provenía. – "Que no te gusten sus respuestas o que no creas en ella es otra cosa"

En ese momento una silueta oscura se hace presente sosteniendo una lanza. Tenía el cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta alta y un traje entero de color oscuro. En sus brazos estaba durmiendo la pequeña Hotaru.

"X" – Pronunció con desprecio la otra Sailor.

Los demás, al verse liberados, se unieron de inmediato con la princesa. Seiya la abrazó y ella se apegó a su pecho sin deseo de separarse de él. Estaba realmente muy dolida por todo esto y sentía que no tenia las fuerzas para continuar, realmente esto había sido demasiado para ella.

"Sailors del sistema Solar y Sailors Star, síganme por favor, verificaré que lleguen con bien al palacio. Heavy Metall Papillon, vendrás con nosotros" – La aludida aceptó de mala gana.

Los demás aceptaron seguir a la nueva Sailor rumbo al palacio. Serena de vez en cuando sollozaba recordando lo sucedido, realmente fue una prueba dura de soportar.

"Seiya… cárgame, creo que mis pies…" – Pero antes de terminar de decirlo los resultados se demostraron por si solos, Serena se desvaneció sobre sus pies. – "L-lo siento… la verdad creo que ya no puedo avanzar" – Se disculpó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en sus brazos y avanzaron al palacio.

"Fuiste muy dura con ella, ni siquiera respetaste su estado"

"¿Habrías hecho eso si se tratara de otra persona X?" – La otra sonrió.

"No"

Entre tanto Felicia cargaba a la bebé Hotaru y observaba de reojo a Darien, este miraba de vez en cuando a Seiya pero trataba de mirar fijo. La joven lentamente avanzó para caminar junto a él.

"¿Por que hiciste eso?" – Susurra.

"¿Hacer qué?" – Dice inmutable.

"¿Crees que negándola vas a conseguir tus propósitos? Solo la heriste mas, ella nunca dejará de sentir lo que siente por ti"

"Pero al menos se alejará de mi y se quedará con él que la cuidará mejor que yo, él la merece mas que yo"

"Tonto" – Pronuncia enojada. – "Tienes razón, él la merece mas que tu" – Y con ello aumenta el paso para reunirse con los demás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola de nuevo, esta vez creo que actualicé pronto porque realmente tenia una idea en la cabeza y no quería que se me olvidara así que estuve días escribiéndola y puliéndola para que resultara esto . Creo que me quedó bastante bien.

Así como lo advertí en el comienzo, este capitulo así como los siguientes contienen relatos del Manga Sailor Moon por ello que las nuevas Sailors no se conocen en el Anime. Couldron, el palacio, los ríos del Olvido y del Recuerdo, el cementerio de Sailors, todo esto es del manga salvo lo que yo he dicho hasta el momento.

Serena este capitulo tuvo muchas pruebas para superar pero no se equivoquen, no soy predecible y les aseguro que esta historia tendrá un final que nadie espera. ¡No que se va a quedar con Darien porque lo va a perdonar! Jejeje nadie se imagina aunque aquí nuevamente intento despejar las dudas.

Hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración y realmente no se me ocurre nada mas para el siguiente, supongo que unas buenas horas de sueño me servirán ¡Apuesto que soñaré con todo esto! Gracias por los reviews alentándome, realmente nunca pensé que esta historia tuviera tantos reviews como los que tiene .

Siento hacer sufrir a Serena de esa manera pero pienso que todo esto la ayudará a crecer y ser mas fuerte como persona, además de despejar sus dudas porque hasta el momento ya tiene bastantes.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste. Manden reviews que los recibiré con gusto y cualquier duda con respecto a este capitulo ya saben que estoy dispuesta a respondérselas. Espero que este capitulo no haya sido tan confuso.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**05 – Jun - 2006**


	24. Caldero Madre

Tal como lo dije en el Antifaz de la Luna. Mi Disco Duro murió y estoy haciendo malabares para tratar de recuperar mi información (Hasta ahora no lo he conseguido) El problema es que tanto como en mis otras historias, en este también tenia escrito hasta la mitad pero lo tuve que volver a hacer así que espero que haya quedado tan bueno como lo que tenia en mente. También hay que decir que cuando tienes que hacer el trabajo dos veces te sientes bastante deprimida así que espero que haya quedado bien, aunque me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.

Tal como lo he anunciado en los capítulos anteriores ya se acerca el final.

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 24)

**EL CALDERO MADRE: **

**Es Difícil Perdonar **

**Planeta Couldron**

Las puertas del majestuoso palacio se abrieron. Los ojos de los visitantes se cegaron por la luminosidad, era como llegar al interior de una estrella.

"Adelante" – Les dijo Sailor X.

Serena asintió y todos se introdujeron.

"Miren, ahí están las otras Sailors" – Alertó Yaten llamando la atención de todos.

Así era, Sailor Rete y Mnemohouse ya estaban ahí.

Una vez dentro no pudieron menos que admirar la grandiosa edificación: piso brillante, una inmensa escalera justo frente a la entrada que una vez a cierta altura se divide en dos escaleras un poco mas delgadas para separar dos alas: la norte y la sur. Al final de la misma escalera también había un gigantesco ventanal que mostraba una, aun mas inmensa estrella blanca.

Poco se dieron cuenta hasta que una silueta se interpuso en el ventanal captando la atención de todos. Se trataba de una mujer con un vestido muy censillo (Mas parecido a una camisola muy larga) Su cabello era largo y de diversos tonos anaranjados. Bajaba las escaleras con suma gracia y elegancia.

A medida que descendía se podían dar cuenta de otros atributos como el color de ojos que al igual que su cabello también era de tonos anaranjados y también de una diadema que lucía en su frente con una hermosa figura dorada en el centro. Su rostro reflejaba gentileza.

"Es hermosa" – Murmuró Mercury y no era mentira, simplemente era un ser angelical. Al ver hacia sus compañeros se dio cuenta que todos la contemplaban hipnotizados. Los celos la llevaron a codear a Taiki quien reaccionó extrañado por la actitud de la peliazul.

Serena también pudo notar el asombro con que la observaban tanto Seiya como Darien, pero no quiso poner en evidencia sus celos.

"Bienvenidos Sailors y Principes" – Pronunció esta mujer una vez llegando al ultimo peldaño y tocando el suelo de mármol. Las Sailors del planeta Couldron hicieron una reverencia y enseguida volvieron a su forma normal adoptando una pose militar. – "Mi nombre es Shilah y soy la guardiana del planeta Cluldron así como del _Palacio Estelar_"

La voz de la mujer era suave pero decidida, al menos eso era lo que reflejaba en sus palabras.

"Quiero presentarles a mis compañeras. Ellas son Sailor Heavy Metall Pappillon, guardiana del cementerio de Sailors" – Todos en común asintieron con recelo recordando la no muy grata presentación que hizo esta ante ellos. – "Sailor X guardiana de la cosecha de semillas estelares, su trabajo lo hace junto a su compañera Sailor Fai pero ella no está presente en estos momentos… ya conocieron a Sailor Rete, guardiana del río del olvido y a Sailor Mnemohouse, guardiana del río del recuerdo"

Todos asintieron.

"_Es increíble, siento en cada una de ellas un poder increíble… creo que si hubiéramos peleado de verdad con esas Sailors no estaríamos vivos_" – Razonó Taiki en su mente.

"Princesa Serena, lamento todo lo que tuvo que pasar en este viaje pero le aseguro que fue necesario para su crecimiento espiritual" – Añadió aquella mujer llamada Shilah mirando fijamente a Serena. Seiya, quien estaba a su lado presionó delicadamente sus hombros, Serena giró la cabeza y vio que estaba como ido y su rostro reflejaba resentimiento. Serena lo codeó sutilmente y luego le sonrió

"Lo siento" - Susurró dándose cuenta de que la estaba presionando.

"Acepto las disculpas" – Dijo volviendo a mirar al frente.

La mujer sonrió.

"Los invito a que se pongan cómodos" – La mujer caminó hacia la derecha y así fue como todos se percataron que había un gran salón decorado estilo renacentista, con muchas figuras de mujeres esplendorosas desnudas y otros pocos hombres y animales míticos, todos sobre unos paisajes estelares magníficos.

"_Esto es increíble, me recuerda a las catedrales_" – Pensó Mercury maravillada por la arquitectura.

"Esto es un sueño" – Murmuró Serena a lo que Seiya, que estaba a su lado, asintió.

"Buaaaa"

"Oh, dios mío, no se lo que le ocurre" – Felicia estaba tratando de calmar a la bebé Hotaru que de pronto se puso a llorar desesperadamente.

"A ver, déjame a mi" – Lo intentó Mercury. Así rodó por casi todos pero no consiguieron calmarla.

"Déjame a mi" – Imploró Serena.

"Pero tu estás débil, hace poco te desmayaste" – Le recordó Seiya, pero este sabía muy bien que una idea en la cabeza de su bombón era una idea que se debía concretar.

"Tenla… con cuidado" – Se la entregó Mars.

Serena pasó unos segundos con la bebé, la arrulló y la niña consiguió calmarse un poco pero aun daba movimientos bruscos.

"Tiene hambre" – Miró a todos y luego a la guardiana del planeta Coudron.

"Ehhh… X, ve hacia el criadero y trae un poco del _néctar estelar_" – La aludida asintió y desapareció.

"Dámela Serena" – Le pidió Seiya pero Serena negó rotundamente.

"Si te la entrego llorará"

"Vaya, es admirable como puedes saber que tiene hambre" – Dice Shilah. – "Yo no me habría dado cuenta nunca, supongo que ese es el espíritu de madre" – Añadió señalando con la vista el abdomen abultado de la rubia.

"Tal vez" – Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a Hotaru.

Darien la observaba fijamente ¿Quien sabe lo que pasaría por su mente? Pero al menos su rostro estaba rígido.

**Al Rato…**

"¿Qué es este néctar?" – Preguntó Serena mientras le daba de beber a la pequeña en una especie de biberón muy extraño.

"El néctar estelar es una especie de elixir con el que nos alimentamos en este árido lugar" – Informó – "Como se habrán dado cuenta este no es ningún planeta lleno de vida, todo lo contrario, a penas tenemos agua"

"¿Cómo se puede vivir así?" – Preguntó Mars.

"Es por ello que tenemos este néctar estelar, que complementa completamente toda nuestra alimentación y mucho más"

"Ahora entiendo, entonces este néctar vendría siendo como la miel de abeja" – Razonó Mercury a lo que las sailors de ese planeta y esa mujer la quedaron mirando extrañadas. – "Las abejas son insectos muy necesarios en el planeta Tierra, su miel es rica en proteínas" – Captando que ni la mujer ni sus Sailors podían entenderla es que escogió palabras mas fáciles. – "Su miel es como el néctar estelar"

"Entonces sus abejas son como nuestras semillas estelares"

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó Taiki atinando a la necesidad de todos por saber.

"Así es, pues el néctar estelar es el alimento que ellas producen para si mismas y que nos sirve a nosotras"

"Ahora veo"

"¿Por qué las semillas estelares necesitan alimentarse?" – Preguntó Yaten.

"Esa es una pregunta que bien se las puede responder Sailor X" – La Sailor se acercó un poco más y se aclaró la garganta.

"Las semillas estelares nacen en el _caldero madre_ que está dentro de la estrella cero, nosotras debemos cuidar de ellas hasta que maduren y sean enviadas a sus respectivos dueños al momento de ser concebidos, su buena alimentación es primordial"

"Cuando el ser que poseía la semilla estelar fallece físicamente, es cuando mi querida compañera Sailor Heavy Metal Pappillon se hace presente recolectando las estrellas y devolviéndolas al caldero madre para fundirlas y formar estrellas nuevas" – Siguió Shilah.

"Es como el reciclaje" – Recordó Mercury cosa que solo sus compañeros supieron interpretar ya que la sailors de aquel planeta poco sabían de aquellas palabras. – "Ehh, no es importante jeje"

Pero las palabras de la mujer calaron hondo en la mente de Serena, pronto tendría una duda muy grande.

"Yo… nosotros hemos venido a buscar las semillas estelares de mis amigas" – El rostro de la princesa reflejaba clara preocupación, preocupación que se trasmitió al resto del grupo al captar las intenciones de ella.

La mujer sonrió.

"Si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que venir conmigo y enfrentar la ultima prueba" – Se limitó a decir Shilah.

"¿Que? ¿Prueba?" – Saltó Mars a la defensiva.

"No puede pedirle eso, está embarazada" – Saltó Yaten aun mas exaltado que Mars.

"_Una ultima prueba_" – Darien estaba razonando. Algo le decía que se habían saltado una parte muy importante del viaje. Miró a Serena quien estaba con la cabeza baja, se notaba triste. Luego miró a Felicia que estaba con las mismas facciones.

"No permitiré que ella haga ninguna prueba" – Dijo Seiya decididamente. – "Cualquier prueba que sea necesaria la haré yo con mucho gusto"

Serena se sorprendió mucho por la actitud de Seiya y sonrió con melancolía.

"Es increíble la calidad de amigos que tienes Sailor Moon, me siento muy feliz de que estés rodeada de gente tan linda" – Dijo la mujer, pero luego la voz suave se endureció un tanto, Serena levantó la mirada y ambas se conectaron. – "Solo tu puedes realizar esta prueba"

Todo esto estaba atentamente observado por Darien quien podría jurar que en ese sólo contacto entre miradas se estaban diciendo muchas cosas… Daría lo que fuera por saber qué.

"Felicia… ten a Hotaru" – Dijo Serena con voz delgada

"¡Pero Serena!" – Protestó Mars adivinando la intención de Serena.

"Debe haber otra solución" – Dijo Taiki muy preocupado.

"¡Si, debe haber una!"

"Tranquilo Seiya, sé lo que hago, esta prueba es algo que debo enfrentar yo sola… sino no podré ser merecedora de llegar a ser una buena reina" – Serena le sonrió, luego sonrió al resto de sus amigos… pero aunque quisiera evitarlo esa era una sonrisa melancólica que reflejaba un gran pesar.

"Quiero ir" - Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz pues no se había manifestado desde que llegaron

"Príncipe"

"Estoy seguro que puedo ayudar en algo… mal que mal también soy un príncipe y tengo algo de poder"

La mujer volvió a sonreír.

"No es poder lo que necesito, príncipe de la Tierra, yo tengo el poder de la galaxia" – Dijo la mujer con altivez.

"Quiero recuperar a mis amigas, debo enfrentar esta prueba pues sino lo hago todo este viaje será en vano. Por favor, déjenme ir" – Exclamó suplicante, y no era una suplica para pedir algún permiso, era una petición de confianza.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Planeta Tierra**

En aquel lugar estaba ocurriendo algo verdaderamente increíble, cada vez iba llegando más gente con velas y almas gentiles dispuestos a invertir todas sus energías y vibras positivas en una causa noble.

Lana un estaba sorprendida, no se podía acostumbrar a la acogida que tenia esta causa en la gente y mas aun que hayan venido de todo el mundo para rezar por la princesa de la Luna.

Por los cielos rondaban muchos helicópteros así como reporteros y policías en las calles pero eso no bastaba para que la gente se dejara amedrentar. Lo mejor de todo es que muchos curiosos al enterarse de lo sucedido se unían a la plegaria con la mejor de las intenciones.

"Aunque este mundo es tan corrupto… todos creen en la salvación y están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por mejorarlo…" – Dijo la Sra. Lana viendo como el tumulto de gente se perdía en el horizonte.

"No es la necesidad se salvación, es la necesidad de creer, ellos se han dado cuenta que la fe es lo único que les queda… ellos rezan por un mejor futuro…" – Le dice su hermana.

"Por la purificación" – Añade el sujeto que estaba con ellas. Un hombre alto y de aspecto andrajoso, barba larga al igual que las cejas.

"Han venido casi todas las personas que son iguales a nosotros y mas"

"Han acudido a nuestro llamado Lana"

"La Tierra está tan sobrepoblada que la misma está tratando de eliminar habitantes para poder respirar" – Dice el viejo.

"Espero que ella encuentre la forma para salvarnos"

"Ella lo logrará porque ella es el _Mesías del Bien_"

Entre la gente se pudo distinguir a los Kebass, ellos también rezaban por un mejor futuro y es que todos tienen una meta en común: la felicidad.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Planeta Couldron**

"Princesa…" – Musitó Mars por ultima vez antes que ella desapareciera al subir las escaleras.

"Les recomendamos que tenga fe en ella si es que tanto la estiman" – Dice Sailor Rete.

"No es que no tengamos fe en ella… es que a veces creo que ella se exponle demasiado por el bien de las personas" – Dice Seiya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Tu harías lo mismo" – Dice su hermano acercándose a él y abrazándolo. Seiya repentinamente sentía deseos de desahogarse.

"No, tal vez no" – Reconoce con pesar.

"Pues esta no será ni la primera ni la ultima vez que tengamos que verla sacrificar su vida" – Nuevamente todos voltean a ver a Darien. Este también lucía triste – "Aunque la detengamos ella siempre hará lo que sea necesario para seguir sus ideales"

"Darien tiene razón…" – Reconoce Mercury con esperanza. – "Lo que debemos hacer es confiar en ella"

"Entonces recemos" – Todos miran extrañadamente a Mars pero eso a ella no le importa. Sin pedir permiso ella se inclina reza.

Mercury, pese a que no cree mucho en ello la imita ya que sabe muy bien que el apoyarla en este momento es muy importante. Uno a uno se inclinan y se disponen a rezar. Todos menos Darien y Felicia que sostenía a Hotaru.

Un poco mas alejadas están las sailors de este planeta viendo el modo de actuar de ellos.

"Estas sorprendida Heavy Metal Pappillon" – La aludida al verse descubierta vuelve a adoptar ese expresión insensible.

"No es verdad. Esto es patético" – Dice con desprecio.

"No lo es" – Comienza Mnemohouse – "La fe de los seres con alma es muy poderosa y es que está hecha de puro amor… estas semillas estelares serán un tesoro cuando vuelvan a la matriz"

"Pongamos atención, es posible que nunca mas volvamos a ver un espectáculo como este" – Las interrumpe Rete

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

Serena seguía a Shilah y tras ella venia Sailor X quien de la nada había aparecido nuevamente su báculo.

"¿Adonde nos dirigimos?"

"No te preocupes, no estarás en desventaja si es lo que te preocupa" – Dijo la mujer. Serena sintió que no le había respondido la pregunta.

Caminaron por el ala norte y una vez ahí Sailor X adelantó a las dos mujeres y con ayuda de un anillo con una gema grande que estaba en su mano derecha abrió la cerradura mágica que asegura la puerta.

"Adelante" – Serena aceptó y después de Sailor X pasó ella.

Una vez adentro Serena se dio cuenta que este no era precisamente un cuarto sino mas bien una entrada a una dimensión luminosa de ensueño. No había paredes solo unas cuantas telas que caían a modo de cortinas y uno que otro mueble que soportaba objetos luminosos.

"¿Te gusta?" - ¿Gustarle? Su rostro lo reflejaba todo.

"Aquí pasaría la vida" – Dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

"Eso se puede arreglar" – A esas palabras Serena arqueó una ceja.

"No, no me escuches, solo era un comentario" – Se retractó Shilah.

"Sailor Fai" – Llamó Sailor X. Una figura se hizo visible ante ellas. Serena quedó completamente sorprendida.

"Ella es la compañera de Sailor X en su labor como guardiana de la cosecha"

"Son… son iguales" – Nuevamente la mujer sonrió de esa manera que Serena le causaba inquietud.

"Pues esta prueba es, tal vez, una de las mas importantes que tendrás en toda tu vida"

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Con el resto de Sailors. **

"¡Ya no siento su presencia!" – Exclamó Mars asustada. Se levantó y quiso ir, lo mismo hicieron los demás con una expresión de horror.

"No los podemos dejar pasar"

"¿Que? ¡Déjenme pasar!" – Gritó Seiya pero Sailor Rete se interpuso conteniéndolo fácilmente.

"¡Como pudieron!"

"No hemos hecho nada"

"¡Como que nada!"

"No podemos dejarlos entrar a ese lugar porque es sagrado"

"No me importa que sea sagrado, lo que me importa es mi bombón"

"Hagan como el Principe de la tierra y aguarden"

"¿Y tu? ¿No vas a hacer nada?" – Le gritó Seiya casi sin paciencia. Darien se veía tan despreocupado ante Seiya que le hirvió la sangre y lo fue a enfrentar. – "¡Dime maldito! ¿Por qué no pudiste ser como ella quería? ¡Contéstame!" – Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Seiya déjalo!" – Sus hermanos trataban de zafarlo de él pero no lo conseguían, parecía que Seiya estaba enganchado de su camisa.

"¡Porque no puedes comportarte como un verdadero príncipe! ¡AYUDAME A IR POR ELLA!" – Taiki y Yaten lograron soltarlo cayendo los tres.

"No debemos pelear en este lugar" – Se interpuso Felicia. – "Serena se encuentra bien"

"¡Como puedes saberlo!" – La encaró Mars, segura de lo que había sentido.

"Es verdad" – Habló Mnemohouse. – "Ella se encuentra bien, ha entrado al cuarto sagrado y por ello su presencia ha dejado se ser percibida tan fácilmente, pero si se concentran sabrán que ella aun está con vida y en perfectas condiciones"

Entonces Seiya supo que se había comportado como un idiota y que sin provocación había hablado de mas. Sin embargo una parte de él se sentía bien de haberle dicho unas cuantas cosas a Darien, claro que de lo que se arrepentía en este momento era de haberle pedido ayuda… aunque comprobó (y le dolía) que tal vez Darien conocía a Serena mucho mejor que nadie. O eso o definitivamente a él ya no importaba.

"Sailor Rete tiene razón, ella está bien" – Aceptó Mars comprobando que Mnemohouse decía la verdad. – "Será mejor que sigamos rezando por ella y su bienestar"

Todos asintieron

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**En el salón sagrado… **

"Quiero que te des cuenta que no todas las profecías son exactas… mas bien todo es malinterpretado por el hombre y por ello siempre han pagado justos por pecadores" – Inició Shilah caminando por el lugar – "Como te has dado cuenta, al entrar a este lugar fuiste recibida por Sailor Rete y Mnemohouse que son hermanas gemelas… y ahora has comprobado que Sailor X y Fai son gemelas"

"Es verdad, eso me ha sorprendido bastante, siempre me han dicho que en las gemelas…… siempre se ha sabido que representan lados opuestos como el bien y el mal"

"Ese dicho ha estigmatizado a muchas generaciones y no se han dado cuenta que el nacimiento de gemelas es el mejor augurio que se puede tener para el destino"

"¿De que hablas?"

"De tu relación con tu gemela" – Serena se entristeció al pensar en todos problemas que le ha conllevado el saber de la existencia de su hermana gemela. – "Ella fue una victima de el vaticinio de aquella época. No digo que no sea su culpa todo lo que te ha hecho pasar hasta ahora ya que debido a ello tu vida jamás volverá a ser la misma. Simplemente quiero que entiendas que las personas no nacen así, se hacen así…"

"No tiene porque decírmelo… aunque no quiera, acepto que las cosas son así, ella no tiene la culpa de ser como es, es solo un alma llena de rencor hacia las personas prejuiciosas… aunque admito que si yo hubiera pasado algo así dudo mucho que haya querido vengarme de todos, sino mas bien querría arreglar todo… tal vez demostrar que se equivocaron"

"¿Quién dice que ella no quería eso? Tal vez no de la manera correcta pero hay un millón de caminos para llegar al destino final"

"No entiendo el significado de esta prueba, realmente me están diciendo algo que yo ya sé, algo que ya había pensado, pero eso no quita todo el daño que me ha hecho ¿Cómo se sentiría si le hicieran algo así, que le quitaran a la persona mas valiosa del mundo solo para hacerla sufrir? Eso se siente horrible ¿y quiere que le diga algo mas? Jamás podré borrarlo de mi mente y menos de mi corazón… tal vez nunca pueda perdonar completamente"

"Entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – Una pregunta que Serena realmente no entendía el propósito.

"Vengo a recuperar a mis amigas"

"Ellas te traicionaron al igual que el Principe de la Tierra y el hecho que se hayan dado cuenta antes no quita la traición, aun así las has perdonado"

"No es por eso que las he perdonado, es porque en mi corazón siento que ellas están arrepentidas y que no lo volverán a hacer, en cambio con Darien… yo siento que lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez"

"Eso es prejuicio"

"No es prejuicio, es intuición"

"Es prejuicio"

"Tómelo como quiera pero aun así no cambiaré mi modo de pensar" – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Sé lo que pretendes hacer con estas semillas… aun así te las devolveré" – Ella camina hacia uno de los muebles y abre una caja luminosa de la cual salen cinco semillas estelares. – "Las guardé por sea caso las venias a buscar y como no me equivoqué aquí las tengo" – Las semillas estelares se elevaron alrededor de la mujer. – "Solo te las devuelvo porque te debo un favor muy grande"

"¿Un favor?" – Ahora Serena no entendía nada.

"Es un favor directamente relacionado conmigo… se habló una vez de una guerrera sumamente poderosa y solitaria que vagaba por la galaxia combatiendo el mal conocido como Caos. Esa Sailor, decidida a terminar de una vez con todo ese mal encerró todo el Caos en su cuerpo, pero no contaba con que ese mal universal era demasiado para ella y crecía con el pasar del tiempo…"

"¡Tu eres Sailor Galaxia!" – Exclamó Serena sin dejar que la mujer terminara. – "No puede ser"

"Si, si puede ser, yo soy Sailor Galaxia"

"Ahora entiendo la sensación extraña que sentía cuando estaba cerca de usted"

"Ya no me digas usted, soy yo quien te debe respeto. Solo por ello no ofrezco retención a estas valiosas semillas. Sin embargo me hubiese gustado que así como la grandiosa Sailor Moon del pasado supo perdonar sin mirar a quien… solo quiero que no pierdas esa luz que te caracteriza"

"Soy la misma de antes"

La mujer asintió asustando a Serena

"Has sufrido mucho y comprendo que no quieras seguir, es mas te entiendo y te apoyo pero… tenia la esperanza que la luz mas calida de esta galaxia se mantuviera pura"

"No me digas esto" – A Serena se le aguaron los ojos. – "No puedo evitar tener este sentimiento, tal vez cuando pase mas tiempo pueda llegar a perdonar pero es que… es que ahora no puedo, no puedo hacer como que nada de esto ha pasado, no puedo mantenerme ¡Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes!" – Serena se quebró en lágrimas.

"Ante todo eres humana, no puedo exigirte mas"

"No me digas estas cosas como si yo fuera una enferma Terminal. Es cierto, soy humana y no quiero recibir ninguna retribución por todo lo que he hecho, simplemente quiero que me comprendan ¡No puedo dar mas!"

"No siento lastima por ti ni compasión" – Shilah se acercó a ella y le tomó el hombro. – "Eres fuerte Sailor Moon, una vez mas soy yo la que se ha equivocado. Tu sabes tus limites mas que nadie y sabes hasta donde puedes dar… eso es muy noble y verdadero"

Serena no sabia por qué pero no se sentía mejor, sabia que mantener rencor en su corazón le hacia daño y en cierta forma la apagaba, sólo que no quería aceptarlo de esa manera. Sólo quería ser feliz sin culpabilidad ¿Era tan difícil perdonar después de todo?

…_¿Crees que se puede perdonar?... _

…_Creo que es muy difícil perdonar cuando el corazón está herido, la inseguridad siempre estará… tal vez es una penitencia que ambos deben tomar con la esperanza de reencontrarse cuando las heridas estén sanas… _

…_¿Qué es mejor, el olvido o el recuerdo?..._

…_Pienso que si recuerdas siempre querrás olvidar y si olvidas siempre querrás recordar… es un circulo vicioso… lo mejor es vivir con ambos ya que perdonar es olvidar…_

…_No eres solo poder Sailor Moon… eres corazón y eso no lo olvides nunca… _

_Ambas aplauden con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. _

…_Sailor Moon…_

"Perdonar es mas difícil de lo que pensé… perdonar es olvidar y si no puedo olvidar es que no he perdonado con el corazón" – Reconoció ella al recordar las palabras de Sailor Rete y Mnemohouse en aquel sueño del olvido.

"El tiempo lo dirá" – Sailor Galaxia le entrega las semillas estelares. Las semillas al hacer contacto con la piel de Serena se estremecieron y dos de ellas desaparecieron al instante dejando a Serena pasmada.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Con los demás. **

"¿Qué fue eso?" – Tanto Mars como Mercury y Darien se dieron cuenta de ello y alcanzaron a ver por un ventanal a dos estrellas fugaces desaparecer por el espacio.

"No sé pero me siento afligida" – Dijo Mercury, repentinamente una sensación de pesar se instaló en su alma.

La bebé Hotaru se quejó un poco pero luego volvió a dormir en los brazos de Felicia.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" – La animó Taiki y ella sintió.

Mientras Tanto Darien estaba apoyado en el ventanal mirando al cielo.

"_Esas eran Sailor Venus y Júpiter ¿Por qué habrán querido huir?"_

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Cuarto Sagrado**

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Lamento decirte esto, pero esas semillas estelares no están preparadas para volver contigo"

"_Ellas eran…_"

"Ven, quiero mostrarte algo" – La invita Sailor Galaxia y Serena la sigue.

Ambas caminan hacia al frente. Tal como Serena se lo imaginaba el cuarto no tenia fin, era como una dimensión distinta pero hermosa. Las dos Sailors caminaban delante y de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Serena se sorprendió.

"Vamos" – Serena asintió y ambas desaparecieron al dar un paso adelante.

Al abrir los ojos Serena se dio cuenta que estaba parada en una plataforma suspendida en el espacio y bajo ella había un gran caldero brillante que desprendía destellos como burbujas luminosas.

"Este es el _Caldero Madre" _– Dijo Galaxia. Serena se sorprendió aun más. Todo el lugar era como un cúmulo de miniestrellas que se movía lentamente.

"Esta es la cosecha de semillas estelares" – Dijo Fai a lo que X asintió.

"El Caldero Madre está constantemente produciendo las semillas estelares para todo el universo, es por eso que la Via Lactea es tan importante para todos. Sino fuera por estas semillas no existiría el alma y el alma es la esencia de todo ser vivo y pensante" – Le informó Shilah.

"Esto es hermoso" – Pronunció Serena con un gran sentimiento de añoranza. Se sentía inmensamente afortunada de poder ver esto.

Tanto Sailor X como Fai descendieron y siguieron con su trabajo transformando sus báculos en unas delicadas redes que capturaban una a una cada semilla estelar que salía del caldero madre y la situaban en distintas regiones del cúmulo.

"Esta es la estrella cero ¿Verdad?" – Galaxia asintió.

Serena se sentía tan feliz de contemplar el nacimiento de las estrellas que no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Un tiempo indeterminado después… **

"La presencia de Serena está volviendo" – Indicó Mars con emoción.

Todos se incorporaron y corrieron hasta el pie de la escalera donde contemplaron a su princesa descendiendo al lado de aquella mujer. Ante ellos la princesa se veía nostálgica pero contenta.

"¿Todo está bien?"

"Si"

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta que Serena traía tan solo tres semillas estelares.

"¿Por qué solo tres?" – Preguntó Mercury con curiosidad y en cierta forma temiendo lo peor.

"Ellas…" – Serena no supo que decir.

"Ellas están esperando en casa" – Intervino Shilah, cosa que todos dudaron pues Serena no se veía convencida.

Seiya la abrazó aliviado. Serena sintió un líquido tibio en su hombro y le correspondió al abrazo.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, no me ocurrió nada" – Le dijo con ternura dejándose llenar de su calor corporal. Necesitaba tanto de su calor.

Por un momento observó por sobre los hombros de Seiya a Darien intentando buscar algo distinto, algo que la hiciera desistir de su decisión tan drástica, pero crudeza y desinterés fue todo lo que pudo percibir en esa mirada que no se dirigía a nadie en especial.

"_Ni siquiera se ha preocupado por su hijo…"_ – Ella también quiso llorar pero su orgullo fue mas fuerte. Nuevamente esa criatura que lleva en el vientre le dio fuerzas para seguir. - "Será mejor que volvamos a casa"

Todos asintieron con mucha felicidad, finalmente todo había resultado de maravilla.

"Antes que se vayan quiero que vean algo" – Intervino Shilah.

La mujer los condujo hacia otro cuarto en el inmenso palacio en el cual se encontraba una especie de cuarto de controles y en el centro un receptor holográfico. Ella lo activó y mostró algo que en un principio ninguno de ellos entendió.

"Son muchas personas, están con velas"

Hasta que Mercury reconoció a unos personajes.

"¡Son los extraterrestres Alan y Ann!"

"No solo ellos, también está los miembros del Circulo" – Los reconoció Felicia de inmediato.

"¿Eso quiere decir que es la Tierra?" – Preguntó Darien interesado.

"Así es, todos están apoyando la causa de Sailor Moon"

"Pero ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó ella sin poder entenderlo.

"Todos ellos te retribuyen las veces que los has salvado"

"Pero yo no he hecho nada, ni los conozco"

"Pero ellos si te conocen Sailor Moon, así como también conocen todas las aventuras y te agradecen de esta manera que hayas salvado la Tierra"

"Esto es increíble" – Pronunció Yaten anonadado.

"Es…" – Nuevamente los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas, era con esta la segunda vez que se sentía tan feliz de estar viva.

**Al rato…**

Están todos reunidos en la salida del territorio. Todas las Sailors de ese planeta están ahí para despedirlos.

"Les deseamos un buen viaje" – Dice Mnemohouse.

"Espero que no tengan que venir otra vez hasta este lugar pues no tendrán la misma suerte que hoy" – Les dice Rete con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Nos sentimos muy contentas de haber podido conocer en persona a las estrellas mas brillantes de la Galaxia" – Se despiden Sailor X y Fai.

"Si es que alguna vez necesitan nuestra ayuda para proteger este hermoso lugar… solo pídanla" – Dice Serena muy contenta junto a sus semillas estelares.

"Algún día, te aseguro que algún día te cobraremos la palabra Sailor Moon" – Shilah le guiña un ojo. – "Oh, lo olvidaba, ten esto Sailor Moon, espero que nunca tengas que usarlos pero si es que alguna vez es imprescindible… tómalos" – Le extiende dos botellas, una con arena y otra con un líquido transparente.

"¿Qué son?"

"Sabes muy bien lo que son" – Nuevamente le guiña un ojo.

"Muchas gracias"

Así como Serena todos se despidieron afectuosamente de las Sailors de aquel planeta aunque no era mentira, las encontraban demasiado extrañas y la bienvenida fue una de las más duras que han tenido que enfrentar, pero aun así estaban felices de haberlas conocido.

Serena y los demás caminaron un poco más lejos mientras que Mercury y Taiki fijaban las coordenadas para llegar a la Tierra.

"Estamos listos" – Anuncian.

Toman sus lugares, amplifican sus auras y se teletransportan.

"¿Crees que volvamos a verlos Galaxia?"

"Si, la volveremos a ver" – Ella nuevamente sonríe de esa forma misteriosa.

xxx

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

xxx

**Planeta Tierra**

"Nuestras plegarias dieron resultados, volverán al amanecer" – Anuncia una niña interviniendo en la conversación de los adultos.

"¿Es verdad lo que dices Esmeralda?" – Le pregunta su tía Lana.

"Así es"

"Pues los estaremos esperando como se lo merecen"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola!

Nuevamente estoy aquí actualizando como prometí, una vez por semana cada capitulo de mis historias… o sea, la próxima vez que actualice esta historia será en cuatro semanas mas, lo siento pero es que tener tantas historias es muy complicado, además tengo una que otra historia por otros lados y tampoco las puedo dejar botadas.

Ya me estoy reponiendo de la perdida de información en mi PC y me estoy poniendo al día con todo lo que tengo que hacer (que es harto trabajo ya que perdí mucha información) este capitulo lo tuve que rehacer y espero que haya quedado como quería… es que coincido con una amiga, cuando tienes que hacer las cosas por segunda vez es tan frustrante que no quedan igual… no estoy tan satisfecha pero cuando se me pase todo el mal rato y la pena de todo esto, volveré con las pilas recargadas,

Cualquier duda me lo dejan escrito en algún review que haré lo posible por responderla

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, que no sea fome…

Gracias a los que me siguen enviando reviews! Y porfa sigan haciéndolo para que me apoyen con todo esto

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**15 – Ago - 2006**


	25. ¡Segundo Aniversario!

Hola, el motivo de este "capitulo" es para celebrar el segundo aniversario de **_El Espejo _**y decirles que esta fue mi primera historia aquí en estoy muy orgullosa de haber llegado hasta aquí… con esta historia, el año pasado gané un reconocimiento a Mejor Historia de Drama en la pagina Kimeranime cuya administradora es Jenny Anderson (Hi!)

Tal vez no muchos lo sepan pero esta historia, la trama está basada en un hecho real y que le pasó a la prima de una amiga de una amiga, o sea, a alguien muy lejano quien contó la historia en una noche que nos fuimos de copas y estábamos todas depres

Guauu… me siento como si pronto fuera el final… le debo mucho a esta historia: noches de insomnio, sueños (Muchas de las escenas las soñé alguna vez y sirvieron de mucho), días completos escribiendo, sufrimientos…

Creo que al fin y al cabo debo, en cierta manera, disculparme con algunos lectores que siempre creyeron que esta iba a ser una historia de Serena/Seiya a ojos cerrados y con el pasar del tiempo descubrieron que en realidad todo iba a ser confusión hasta el ultimo capitulo. Muchas dejaron de leerme por eso y creo que en cierto modo me deprimió un tiempo pero ya estoy bien y preparándome para las escenas de mas suspenso de esta historia SI CREIAN QUE TODO ESTO IBA A SER PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD HASTA EL FINAL AUN NO SABEN LO QUE SE PIERDEN

El próximo capitulo se titula: **LA PETICION DE MATRIMONIO** y el siguiente se **UN PARTO DIFICIL **(así es, les relataré con lujo de detalles lo que se siente estar en aquel momento tan difícil y es que yo también tengo un hijo y les puedo relatar mas o menos lo que podría sentir ya que cada parto es distinto)

La incógnita para muchos es ¿Con quien se quedará Serena finalmente? Muchos me han dicho que les gustaría que se quedara con Seiya o con Darien y otros me han dicho que la historia está perdiendo el rumbo y en lo personal creo que este es el mejor rumbo que ha tenido la historia pues como ya escribí antes, yo le tengo el final perfecto a esta historia desde el año pasado o mas.

Por otro lado me gustaría hacer hincapié en todas las veces que he escrito algunas frases "sabias" como: _el destino está mitad escrito pues cada decisión tiene su consecuencia_… piénsenlo, este es el eslogan de mi historia.

Quiero agradecer a por acoger mi historia y también a Paraíso Fanfiction por lo mismo. En un tiempo mas publicaré esta en Sailor Moon Angel (de Celeste Lita Videl… jeje nombre largo )

También quiero agradecer en conjunto a todos los escritores y lectores que alguna vez han dejado reviews en esta historia y que han compartido conmigo este sentimiento así como mis dibujos si tuviera que agradecerles uno por uno creo que esta seria una GRAAAAN dedicatoria pero cada uno sabe quien es.

Un besote y sigan así! Los quiero mucho!

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**01 - Sep - 2006**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**


	26. Importante Decision

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

_Como decir que me parte en mil _

_Las esquinitas de mis huesos_

_Que han caído los esquemas de mi vida_

_Ahora que todo era perfecto_

_Y algo más que eso me absorbiste el seso _

_Y me desciende el peso_

_De este cuerpecito mío que se ha convertido en río_

_De este cuerpecito mío que se ha convertido en río_

_Me cuesta abrir los ojos y lo hago poco a poco_

_No sea que aun te encuentre cerca_

_Me guardo tu recuerdo como el mejor secreto_

_Que dulce fue tenerte dentro_

_Hay un trozo de luz en esta oscuridad_

_Para prestarme calma_

_El tiempo todo calma la tempestad y la calma_

_El tiempo todo calma la tempestad y la calma_

_Siempre me quedará _

_La voz suave del mar volver a respirar _

_La lluvia que caerá sobre este cuerpo y mojará_

_La flor que crece en mi y volveré a reír_

_Y cada día un instante volveré a pensar en ti_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 25)

**UN PASO IMPORTANTE EN LA VIDA DEL HOMBRE**

**Tokio**

"¿Dices que tu hija no está bien? Pensé que era una mentira de Katsue para conseguir el Cristal del Plata"

"Bueno, tal vez en parte si, pero a mi me consta como medico que… la niña no viene bien" - Bajó la mirada.

"Es una pena… sabes muy bien que si pudiera hacer algo…"

"Lo sé"

"Bueno, creo que el motivo que nos reunió ahora es…" – No encontraba la forma de iniciar – "Tal vez no lo sepas pero una vez que de a luz me marcharé a la Luna"

"Yo… ya me esperaba una decisión así" – Serena sentía que en cualquier momento él le reprocharía pero eso no sucedió.

"Te puede parecer tonto que haya venido a decirte todo esto a ti y no hacer las cosas a mi manera, pero necesito que acordemos un pacto, recuerda que tú serás el rey de este planeta y yo como futura Reina de la Luna me corresponde hablar contigo personalmente"

"Ahh, comprendo, esta no es una visita social, aquí emplearemos títulos" - Adoptó una actitud defensiva.

"Si" - Decidió decir ella encontrando que esa era la mejor palabra.

"Pues…" – Todo lo que pudo tener en su mente para contestarle de una u otra manera lo omitió, prefirió contar hasta diez. – "_Dígame_"

Con esa sola palabra Serena supo que aquella conversación sería poco amena.

"Mas que como descendiente de la Luna siempre ha sido mi sueño que todos vivíamos en paz… tú lo sabes mas que nadie" – Lamentó haber dicho las ultimas palabras, se suponía que estaban hablando dos futuros reyes – "…Necesito que me des permiso para llevarme varias familias terrestres y distribuirlas en los diferentes planetas que habilitaré"

"Lo siento Serena pero creo que has perdido el viaje" – Dijo él cansándose de tantas formalidades. – "No pienso asumir como Rey de este planeta"

"¿Qué? Pero debes hacerlo, si no lo haces este planeta seguirá autodestruyéndose" - Protestó ella.

"¿Realmente crees que un hombre como yo, en mi estado, puede hacerse cargo de un planeta si ni si quiera sé como podré hacerme cargo de mi hija?"

Serena bajó la cabeza y se entristeció.

"Yo solo quiero el bienestar para los habitantes de este planeta"

"Es un sueño muy lindo Serena, pero es imposible de realizar pues cada país tiene sus lideres, no hay una autoridad máxima"

"Si la hay, eres tu"

"Ya dije que no me siento capaz"

"Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que tu amado planeta siga siendo así de hermoso" – Serena esta vez estaba enojada. – "Yo siempre he admirado este planeta, siempre, desde el inicio de mis tiempos y no quiero contemplar como se destruye ni como destruye a sus habitantes" – Ella lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara tomándolo del mentón. – "¿Cómo te sientes cuando aparecen estos terremotos, tsunamis, erupciones volcánicas? ¿Te has dado cuenta como va todo esto en aumento? ¿Te das cuenta como todos quieren iniciar guerras? ¡Debemos hacer algo!"

"Dame tiempo… solo te pido eso" – Eso ya era un gran avance.

"Pues si ayuda es lo que necesitas me comprometo a ayudarte una vez que nazca mi hija"

Darien escuchó atentamente esas palabras y observó a Serena de pies a cabeza. Según él, ella ya casi no recordaba que esa hija es de ambos, pero no quería entrar en esa discusión. Ya no…

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Un Mes Después. **

"Ya está todo hecho como tu lo pediste Serena" – Llegaron Amy y Rai, se veían cansadas.

"Me alegro mucho" – Sonrió con alivio. – "Ahora esperemos que el estar en el corazón de sus planetas sirva para purificarlas"

"Estoy segura que dará resultado" – Afirma Amy.

"¿Vamos en busca de las demás?"

"No, estoy segura que cuando quieran volver lo harán" - Dice Serena serenamente.

_En este ultimo tiempo mi barriga ha crecido al doble, casi no puedo caminar y sentarme me es muy complicado… al parecer ya falta poco para que mi pequeña nazca y estoy ansiosa que para entonces todo en mi vida sea perfecto. Ya se mueve y con ello mi alegría aumenta, siento la vitalidad y energía de esta criatura darme fuerzas para seguir luchando para darle un hogar perfecto lleno de amor y lejos de todo lo que nos ha provocado tanto daño. Al fin veo todo con claridad y esperanza. _

Serena va reflexionando caminando por el pequeño jardín de la casa de sus padres. Ahí ve como la señora Ikuko regalonea a Hotaru como si fuera su propia hija.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

"Ya era hora que llegaran, si supieran como estaba Taiki por ti Amy"

Por toda respuesta Amy se sonrojó. Taiki por su parte solo le dio un coscorrón a Yaten por impertinente.

"¡Hayyyy! Estoy agotada" – Rai se dejó caer en el sillón.

"Y… ¿Cómo les fue?" – Preguntó el peliblanco ya mas serio.

"Lo normal, aunque el viaje fue agotador y quedamos sin energías ¿Nos demoramos dos meses? A mi me parecieron tan solo días"

"Supongo que con esto las Outers volverán a ser las mismas de antes ¿No?"

"Bueno, Serena tiene la esperanza que si, yo por mi parte no sabría decirte"

"¡¡Hola!" – Entra Seiya por la puerta principal del departamento – "Guauuu! ¿A que debo el honor de la visita de estas hermosas princesas?"

"No fastidies Seiya" – Le grita Rai contenta. Amy solo se encoje de hombros. – "Recuerda que por el momento vivimos aquí ¿O ya nos quieres correr?"

"Buehhh… quédense aquí todo el tiempo que quieran pero no se olviden que tienen que invitarme a sus planetas cuando estos sean reconstruidos..." – Les guiña un ojo y luego se introduce en el pasillo reflexionando en voz alta. – "Quien lo diría… de simples departamentos a palacios planetarios…"

"Puajjj me hace sentir mal"

"¡Heyyy! Tu no digas nada porque te quedarás con el mejor de todoooos" – Le grita Yaten recordándolo a ultimo momento

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Hospital de Tokio. **

"Según la evolución de la paciente hemos decidido practicarla una cesárea en dos semanas mas" – Le dice el doctor a Darien mientras que este ve por la ventanilla a Katsue. Ella está conectada a las maquinas de siempre pero su vientre está mucho mas abultado.

"¿En dos semanas?... Vaya, solo tendrá siete meses"

"Con 32 semanas es suficiente para que el feto tenga las condiciones adecuadas para sobrevivir, ella ya las pasó. Además no debemos olvidar que el bebé viene con una malformación en el corazón y mientras mas pronto la tratemos, mas posibilidades tiene de lograr mejores resultados"

"Si…" – Asintió Darien bajando la cabeza, sabia muy bien a lo que se refería, lo mas probable es que dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto habría una operación de por medio.

"Recuerda Darien que la niña no está creciendo bien dentro del vientre de su madre, si la dejamos mas tiempo ahí podría de un momento a otro decrecer"

"Eso es verdad" – Darien se despide del medico y se va rumbo a su casa.

Una vez en su departamento entra a la habitación que tiene preparada para la pequeña con todo lo que se podría necesitar, pero no podía negar que esto le daba un poco de miedo y es que el no tener a alguien con quien compartir esta responsabilidad se sumaba a la delicada salud de la bebé, eso lo aterraba… tal vez no estuviera listo para eso.

¿Una niñera? Ella es muy pequeña y él tiene que trabajar para mantener el hogar.

"Me quiero morir" – Era primera vez que decía esas palabras pero era lo único que sentía en este momento: desesperación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas a gran velocidad y su rostro se contorsionó.

"Si tan solo…" – No, no podía pedir eso, no podía pedir que el tiempo retrocediera y menos cuando había sido él quien acabó con la ultima esperanza que quedaba.

No le quedaba más que asumir lo que le tocaba vivir.

Lloró por mucho tiempo.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Con los hermanos Kou y las chicas… **

"¡Hamburguesas!" - Exclamó Seiya dispuesto a degustar una antes que todos se sienten a la mesa.

"Este chico no cambia…" - Murmura Taiki llegando con los nachos.

"Lo extrañaba así jeje" - Lo apoya Rai.

Todos se sientan a la mesa y comentan mientras comen.

"¿Qué les parece que en un tiempo mas todo vuelva a ser como en su pasado milenario?"

"Suena increíble… pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso"

"Yo debo confesar que tengo miedo, tal vez me sienta aun peor que Serena… al menos ella tiene experiencia" – Se expresa Amy con ese pesar que viene consigo desde que llegó.

"¿Experiencia?" - Preguntó Seiya sin entender.

"Ah! No me hagas caso" - Se apresura en decir la peliazul recordando que Seiya no sabe de todo el futuro que les esperaba a ellas en otros tiempos.

"Tienes poco tiempo hermanito, yo que tu me preparo para dar el paso inicial"

"¿Pasho inishail?" - Ocupado con una hamburguesa rebelde. De igual manera las chicas quedaron mirando intrigadas al peliblanco. Este solo se encogió de hombros dando por entender algo que era 'obvio'.

"¡No me miren así! Seiya está en edad para hacerlo… ya sabemos que no madurará nunca así que no vale la pena esperar"

O.ó?

Yaten negó con la cabeza ya fastidiado.

"Tiene que pedirle matrimonio a Serena ¿Ahora entendieron o necesitan que se lo dibuje?" - Las chicas quedaron asombradas ante el comentario y al mismo tiempo giraron la cabeza hasta quedar frente a Seiya. Este estaba con la hamburguesa en la boca estático.

Tragó rápidamente y se golpeó el pecho para ayudarse.

"Yo… no lo había pensado" - Respondió. La verdad si lo había pensado pero a cada intento salía peor parado (En su imaginación)

"Bueno, Serena dijo que después que naciera la bebé ella asumiría como Reina de la Luna" - Recordó Amy.

"Si, ahora lo entiendo…" - Rai lo miró fingiendo seriedad. - "Si no te le declaras pronto ella asumirá sola ¿No te angustia eso?"

"Errr…"

"¿Viste que tenia razón hermanito? Yo que TU me apresuro a comprar el anillo y ensayar tus palabras pues si dejas pasar mas tiempo podría ser tarde"

"¿Y si...?" - Aunque Seiya no lo terminó de decir, todos sabían a lo que se refería.

"No lo sabrás si no lo preguntas" - Rai le guiñó un ojo y le tomó la mano.

Seiya volvió a engullirse un trozo de hamburguesa mientras pensaba en la proposición.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Por la noche. **

"Buenas noches" - Dijo Seiya por ultima vez y así se despidieron todos dispuestos a acostarse y dormir.

Seiya antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en la idea de Yaten, pero pedir matrimonio en este momento seria algo precipitado ¿y si se negaba? Y lo que es peor ¿y si planea casarse con…? Esa idea la desechó. Hace ya varios meses están de novios (o algo así) se llevan bien, él la conciente en todo y ella sonríe mucho, lo que es aun mejor, él ha estado cada vez que su vientre se mueve, cada vez que ella sufre por las patadas del bebé.

También ha estado con ella en cada idea que se le ha ocurrido y ambos han aprendido de política y relaciones publicas pues ella pretende estar informada cuando asuma como la soberana de la Luna.

¿Por qué no? Tal vez ya era hora de ponerse serios. La idea de pedirle matrimonio no seria del todo mala, solo tenia que encontrar el momento preciso y encomendarse a todos los santos para que ella acepte.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Habitación de Yaten**

Yaten pensó en descargarse un rato componiendo música en su guitarra pero lo descartó de inmediato recordando que todos querían dormir.

Bah, a él nunca le había importado eso. Pero aun así no tocó su guitarra.

Nuevamente había podido sentir el resplandor de las Sailors en Tokio, sabia que tanto Mina como Lita estaban ahí, la pregunta era ¿Buscarlas? No, él no iba a dar el pie para hacerlo, lo que no quita que quiera ir con todos cuando a ellos se les ocurra.

…_Mina_…

Rubia, chillona, fresa y enamoradiza Mina… también valiente, líder, enérgica, optimista Mina… ¿Con cual de las dos?

"Ohh… Mina…" - Sin querer terminó por susurrarlo y comprobó que inconcientemente también quería verla, o por lo menos saber en concreto qué ha sido de ella en este ultimo tiempo.

Revisó una vieja agenda y en ella encontró casi de inmediato (Nunca escribía, solo pegaba uno que otro recorte) la fotografía de la muchacha. Ahí estaba la joven posando en traje de baño y con una sombrilla de sol. Por lo bajo había una dedicatoria escrita para él.

_Para Yaten Kou con todo mi amor ♥! _

Sin saber qué hacer exactamente, dejó la fotografía sobre su mesa de noche. No quería sonreír, no quería llorar, no quería pensar ¿pensar? No podía dejar de pensar… no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Habitación de Taiki**

Taiki también estaba pensativo y es que el hecho de que Seiya le pidiera matrimonio a Serena le había removido pensamientos bastante inusuales en él. Recordó que Amy también asumiría como reina de su planeta: Mercurio, y que también lo haría sola. ¿No sería justo que ella al igual que Serena pudiera hacerlo acompañada?

…_Yo debo confesar que tengo miedo, tal vez me sienta aun peor que Serena… al menos ella tiene experiencia…_

"Casarme…" - Recordó también que hace un tiempo atrás también había pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos, y no con cualquier persona sino que con ella. - "Casarme y tener hijos"

Tal vez sería buena idea darle una visita a la Reina Kakyuu y pedirle un buen consejo, ella siempre fue muy sabia.

En otro rincón del departamento estaban Rai y Amy compartiendo dormitorio y durmiendo aparentemente. Ambas tenían inquietudes con respecto al futuro y es que ahora mas que nunca han pensado en ello.

La inquietud de Amy se llama responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que no cree estar preparada para asumir…

Y la inquietud de Rai tiene nombre de varón. Nicholas.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Días después. **

**Dulce Corazón. **

"Serena, me da mucho gusto que hayas accedido a descansar estas ultimas semanas que te quedan"

"Pues, yo por mi lo seguía haciendo pero es que ya casi no me puedo mover" – Dijo sonriendo al comentario de la señora Lana.

"Mi bombón es tan terca, pero al menos hubo alguien que pudo convencerla" - Se inclinó y besó la barriga de Serena haciendo que a esta se le suban los colores.

En el local, como siempre estaban la mayoría trabajando pero Amy, Rai y Serena estaban de visita al igual que los hermanos Kou. Es que Serena le tenía tanto cariño a ese lugar que siempre cuando podía les daba una visita.

En uno de los rincones estaban Felicia y George besándose apasionadamente. También estaba la señora Soe quien no miraba con buenos ojos esa actitud en su hija.

"Todo parece estar en paz por fin" - Suspira Amy con una malteada. - "Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar se parece mucho al Crown Game Center ¿Ustedes no lo creen?"

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto… solo que aquí es mas bonito" -

"Y no hay videojuegos"

Todos siguieron hablando y comparando los dos locales comerciales hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

"Ella… ¿No es Luna y Artemis?" - Yaten señaló una pareja que venía desde cierta dirección hacia ellos.

"¡Luna!" - Serena se levantó con bastante agilidad cosa que le resintió en la barriga.

"¿Estas bien?" - Seiya inmediatamente se preocupaba por ella. Serena asintió y trató de sonreír. Le dolió mucho.

"Buenos días jóvenes" - Artemis también saludó afectuosamente a todos.

De lo que muchos se percataron es de la cercanía poco usual de los dos y es que como gatos siempre peleaban y de humanos la cosa no había cambiado mucho hasta ahora.

"Les tengo una noticia" - Luna estaba mucho mas feliz que de costumbre. Artemis por su parte solo estaba sonrojado y carraspeaba hacia un lado. Luna antes de seguir miró a su acompañante y rió. - "Que tonto eres Artemis" - Luego miró a los presentes. - "Es que vamos a ser padres"

"¡Van a tener un bebé!" - Saltó Serena de inmediato. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Se lo tenían muy escondido los pillines, a puesto que fue donde desaparecieron este tiempo" - Dijo Yaten indiscretamente lo que ocasionó que ahora ambos se sonrojaran.

"Hay que celebrar"

"¡Quien dijo celebrar!" - Gritó Mia desde dentro como si hubieran dicho la palabra mágica.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou. **

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Como si de pronto hubiera caído un rayo en la terraza del departamento todos quedaron callados y expectantes. Inmediatamente después comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados. Todos le daban palmadas en la espalda al valiente Seiya mientras que a este, el miedo lo carcomía.

"Esperen, esperen… dejen que Serena responda" - Sugirió Luna calmando a los demás.

Entonces todos fijaron la vista en Serena que de pronto estaba colorada. Seiya bajó la cabeza.

"Que esperas Serena ¡Di algo!" - La animó Rai ansiosa.

"Es que…" - Serena estaba aun mas roja ¿Sería por la champaña? - "Yo… creí que nunca me lo propondrían" - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a todos y luego vio a Seiya a su lado que estaba inclinado ¿No se había dado cuenta? Se veía angustiado como si se hubiera lanzado a la boca del lobo.

De pronto ella sonrió…

"Acepto" - Lo vio aún con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡Aceptó!" - Gritó Yaten sin poder creerlo. - "¡Aceptó!" - Taiki le dio un gran golpe en la espalda que hizo al joven despertar de su transe.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ella lo aceptó… lo aceptó pese a que él nunca creyó que iba a hacerlo.

Como pudo y torpemente comenzó a buscar algo en su saco. Si, estaba seguro que lo había dejado por ahí… estaba segurísimo… Ya todos comenzaban a verlo con algo de impaciencia.

"Mrr ehemmm" - Seiya solo mostró la palma en señal de que tengan paciencia. - "Oye bebé… aquí está" - Seiya subió la mirada para encontrar una cajita aterciopelada frente a sus ojos, tras la caja estaba su hermano Taiki. - "Si vas a pedir matrimonio asegúrate de tener el anillo a mano"

Todos rieron, incluso Serena pero con recato. Temblorosamente acercó la mano para dejar que él le introdujera el anillo… torpemente. Estaba demás decir que ambos estaban nerviosos, tanto así que tiritaban. El anillo era hermoso, era un diamante discreto rodeado de diamantes más pequeños: una flor.

Luego de la puesta de la joya Seiya la invitó a pararse, más bien la puso de pie de un salto (el nerviosismo) y la besó sorprendiendo a la misma Serena que no tardó en corresponderle. El momento fue duradero y el abrazo estrecho…

"_Este es como mi primer beso… pese a que él me besó alguna vez… hace mucho tiempo… siento que en verdad este es mi primer beso_"

Seiya por su parte se sentía en la novena nube, si es que alguna vez estuvo nervioso lo había olvidado. Se había entregado al placer más infinito que existía y es que era la primera vez que ella le correspondía el beso tan añorado. Tan feliz y realizado se sentía que sus ojos se humedecieron pero aun no se separaba de los dulces labios de su, ahora, novia oficial.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Seiya sintió unos golpes en su abdomen que lo obligaron a separarse de la novia. Este vio hacia la barriga de ella y notó que se estaba moviendo. Serena sonreía divertida y aun sonrojada. No se habían dado cuenta pero tenían sus manos unidas.

Todos sonrieron fascinados. Ahora celebrarían el doble y esta vez el bebé se uniría a la fiesta.

**Al rato en la terraza. **

La noche era tenuemente iluminada por escasos rayos de Luna que se colaban entre las nubes, pese a que sus rostros estaban oscuros sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca.

"No creí que fueras a aceptar ¿Estas segura?" - Pese a su felicidad necesitaba saber si realmente la decisión era sin presión.

Serena por su parte no dejaba de sonreírle a la Luna.

"Tu has pensado muchas cosas Seiya, estoy segura que nunca creíste que iba a aceptar… yo desde hace mucho tiempo espero que lo hagas" - Seiya se sorprendió.

"Pero… no entiendo… yo pensé--"

"Seiya… ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez, cuando recién acababas de llegar, te dije que si él me perdió había sido su culpa yo tenia que ser fuerte y salir adelante porque él no me merecía?" - Seiya asintió. - "Aun lo creo, no pienses que porque hayan pasado todas las cosas que pasaron, porque lo haya vuelto a ver y todo lo demás yo haya dudado de mi decisión"

"Comprendo, pero yo creí que…"

"Alguna vez te dije que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para rehacer mi vida, nunca deseché la opción de rehacer mi vida… también te dije que quería tener muchos hijos" - Serena esta vez lo miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa espontánea que a él tanto lo cautivaba. - "Aun quiero tener muchos hijos… ¿Te das cuenta ahora?"

El corazón de Seiya se estremecía a cada segundo, no podía creer que pudiera escucharla decir eso aun con todo lo que ha pasado.

"Tienes razón mi querido bombón… tu nunca perdiste tu sonrisa ni las ganas de seguir viviendo" - Le tomó las manos y la invitó a acercarse a él. - "Si me dejas seré el padre de todos tus hijos"

Ella asintió y nuevamente se besaron, un beso largo y dulce.

De entre las nubes oscuras salió la Luna.

"Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que estas conmigo y en esos cuatro meses he sido feliz" - Le dijo ella una vez que se separaron, estaba con los ojos iluminados.

"Y si depende de mí seremos felices toda la vida"

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse mientras dentro del departamento todos celebraban y ya habían unos cuantos que estaban ebrios. Fue una noche increíble y Serena se quedó a dormir en el dormitorio de su, ahora, novio oficial.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Días después. **

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¿A dónde crees? Mis suegros me han invitado a cenar y les llevaré alguna cosa" - Les guiñó un ojo y Seiya salió de ahí más rápido que ligero.

"Se veía muy arreglado ¿Crees que lo hace para agradarle a los padres de Serena?"

"Obvio, él quiere que todo sea perfecto"

Yaten en ese momento entra a la sala, se ve distraído por lo que tropieza con una maceta que está cerca, va viendo algo que tiene en las manos pero al darse cuenta que se ha convertido en el centro de atención esconde aquel papel en su bolsillo.

"Chicos ¿Ustedes estarían de acuerdo en ir conmigo a Tokio?" - Lo dijo con algo de timidez, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para muchos.

"¿Para qué quieres ir a Tokio?" - Le preguntó Taiki mirándolo con incertidumbre,

"Tengo algunos pendientes… además… yo creo… podríamos intentar buscar…las" - Fue difícil pero lo hizo, aunque la mayoría no entendió.

"Yo lo apoyo, además quiero ver cómo va el Templo Hikawa" - Se levantó de inmediato Rai. Ella sospechaba las razones por las que él quería ir a Tokio y lo apoyaba, sobretodo porque ahora encontraba el plan perfecto para poder ir también.

"Si… podría ser buena idea" - Razonó Amy. - "Quiero ver a mi madre, para este tiempo será su cumpleaños... podríamos intentar ir y volver rápido para no preocupar a Serena" - Amy siguió pensativa. - "_Si encuentro a Mina quiero pedirle disculpas por la forma tan violenta con que la traté la ultima vez que nos vimos"_

"Pues si eso es lo que quieren yo también los apoyo" "_Así podría conocer a la madre de Amy_" -

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino**

"Serena, deberías entrarte, el frío puede provocar contracciones ahora que estas a punto de dar a luz" - Dijo la señora Tsukino desde dentro.

"Ya mamá" - Avisó Serena mientras se despedía de Seiya en la puerta. Ella estaba coqueteando con él como lo hacían a partir de ahora que son novios.

"Tu madre tiene razón, aun te quedan unas semanas" - Le dijo él dándole otro beso.

"Un ratito mas" - Le da otro beso.

"¿Pero y si tu padre se enoja?" - Otro beso.

"No importa" - Mas besos en masa.

"Ya déjame ir sino ya no me iré mas"

"Entonces quédate"

"Jejeje"

Ambos estaban abrazados cuando entonces Serena sintió un ligero malestar en el abdomen, como un tirón en alguna parte. Se le notó inmediatamente en la cara.

"¿Estas bien?" - Ella esperó un poco en responderle. Estaba algo asustada.

"Si… estoy bien" - ¿Y si su madre tenia razón y pronto le comenzaban las contracciones? - "Creo que es mejor que te vayas y nos vemos mañana" - Volvió a sonreír y se besaron.

"¡Ya dejen de ser tan empalagosos!" - Gritó Sammy desde el living, estaba tratando de estudiar.

"¡No molestes!" - Gritó ella para molestarlo.

"Nos vemos mañana" - Ambos se dieron el ultimo beso y se despidieron. Serena cerró la puerta. - "Ahhh…" - Suspiró soñadoramente y se fue a ayudar a su mamá.

"Hija te ves radiante… parece que esto del matrimonio te ha hecho mucho bien"

"Si…"

"¿Y cuando se van a casar?"

"No lo sé… pero quiero que sea después del parto jeje, no quiero parecer ballena en mi traje de novia" - Su padre estaba revisando algunas fotografías pero no perdía atención en ellas. Sin embargo no les decía nada.

"¿Y cómo pretendes que sea? ¿Con damas de honor, con la liga, el lanzamiento del ramo y la torta de cinco pisos? ¿Ó mas moderna como se usa ahora que ya no quieren nada de eso?"

"Tengo tantas amigas que de todas maneras tendré damas de honor" - Respondió ella imaginándolas a todas vestidas de blanco, siempre fue su sueño.

Ahora estaban en la cocina y la señora Ikuko se preparaba para lavar los trastes. En eso le pide a Serena que se acerque mas a ella para susurrarle algo.

"¿Van a venir tus _otras_ amigas? Las que fuiste a rescatar"

"Si, espero… si alcanzan a recuperarse" - Lamentablemente ella no estaba segura si es que ellas iban a poder compartir ese momento con ella y dudaba mucho que en el caso de las outers pudiera verlas pronto.

Repasando un poco lo que ocurrió en este ultimo tiempo en la familia Tsukino, su padre tuvo que aceptar que Serena es la encarnación de una antigua princesa legendaria que hubiera heredado la Luna en sus tiempos. Igualmente las cosas no cambiaron mucho más ya que no se volvió a tocar nunca mas el tema. Su padre al verla la abrazó y le expresó lo preocupado que había estado… nada mas, ni una explicación ni reclamo.

Sammy por su parte tuvo que aceptar que su hermana mayor siempre fue su heroína y que Sailor V era Mina Aino… De primera su decepción fue grande pero al pasar el tiempo gritaba con todo orgullo que es hermano de Sailor Moon.

"Buaaaaa…!" -Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

"Hija, anda a ver a Hotaru y prepárale el biberón, la leche está en esa puerta y el agua en el termo"

Serena razonaba que en los primeros meses necesitaría mucho la ayuda de su madre.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Seiya por su lado se dispuso a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, no era tan tarde por lo que muchas tiendas aun estaban abiertas y él estaba mirando las vitrinas tranquilamente. Recordó que en aquellos tiempos que era un cantante no podía pasear con normalidad por las calles y ahora que lo hacía a menudo se sentía bien.

Mientras veía las vitrinas de los locales pensaba en lo que sería el mejor regalo para su bombón, pronto sería su cumpleaños. En su estado económico podría regalarle cualquier cosa ¡Una montaña de regalos si quería! Pero no era eso lo que buscaba, buscaba el regalo especial, ese solo objeto que representara muchas cosas.

Pasó por una tienda de joyas y vio bonitos artículos, cada uno más caro que el otro pero a pesar de eso no lo convencían ni las joyas ni la ropa… ni siquiera los peluches (Esos iban para cuando tuviera a la bebé) Sin encontrar lo que buscaba iba saliendo del centro comercial cuando encontró unas letras escritas en un pequeño letrero de una librería.

_**En estos días regala tu corazón ♥**_

Aunque las frases eran alusivas a peluches y tarjetas de amor a Seiya le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

"Eso haré… le regalaré mi corazón"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola, nuevamente soy yo y lamento la tardanza con esta actualización, estaba preparando otras historias

Jejejeje… Si, Seiya estaba demasiado nervioso cuando le pidió matrimonio a Serena es que uno no lo hace todos los días y me pareció la mejor forma de expresarlo ¿Por qué todas las proposiciones tienen que ser tan perfectas? Me acordé de American Pie y se me ocurrió hacer algo imperfecto pero que no perdiera la emoción del momento, me pareció lindo. Con respecto a Taiki, si es muy copión ¿Cuándo se atreverá a formalizar con Amy? Jejeje… y Yaten… bueno ahí verán lo que suceda.

Con este capitulo quedé muy conforme ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Todos los comentarios me sirvieron mucho

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**02 – Oct - 2006**


	27. Mentira Piadosa

Hola! No… no debería comenzar así. ¡DISCULPENME! see, así esta mejor, disculpen las muchas personas que no comprendieron mi partida tan súbita sin dejar alguna explicación, para el resto que ya sabe y para el que no me tomé una especie de vacaciones para liberarme de las muchas tensiones que venia cargando desde el año pasado y… nada… ahora estoy mejor y dispuesta a seguir escribiendo.

No se decepcionen con este capitulo, es solo el bajativo… jajajaja

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen!! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. _El Espejo_.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 26)

**MENTIRA PIADOSA**

**Tokio**

"Hace tanto tiempo que no pisaba estas tierras… ya estaba olvidando todo el ruido" – Sonrió Amy.

"Parte mala… lo que es yo, extrañaba los buenos recuerdos. Parece que en cada lugar está plasmada alguna escena en que nos divertíamos"

"Lastima que no se puede regresar el tiempo" – Todos suspiraron dejándose llevar algunos segundos por la melancolía.

"Mejor vamos a lo que tenemos que hacer" – Comenzó Yaten a caminar.

"¿Por qué tanto apuro Yaten? Se supone que venimos a hacer muchas cosas"

"Ya déjenlo, estoy segura que él tiene otros motivos"

"No insinúes nada Rai, estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que ustedes, solo que estoy mas centrado y-- Auch!" - El peligris cayó sin remedio. Cuando levantó la vista encontró a una joven recogiendo rápidamente un montón de papeles dispersos por la calle.

"Lo siento, es que soy tan… disculpa" - La joven seguía en lo suyo. Yaten fue ayudado por su hermano a levantase.

Cuando Taiki y Yaten ya estuvieron incorporados, el primero miró a Amy y se dio cuenta que ella estaba pasmada. Al igual que Rai.

La joven al levantarse por fin se dejó ver ante todos. Una chica rubia de ojos azules y una moña roja atada a su cabello. Esta quedó un poco confundida.

"Err… en verdad lo siento" - Sin mas pasó sobre ellos y siguió caminando por las calles.

"No puedo creerlo" – Musitó Rai perpleja.

"Era como si no nos recordara" – Añadió Amy viéndola desde la lejanía.

"Mina…"

La joven caminaba por las calles a grandes zancadas. En una de las esquinas dobló y después de poco rato de caminar llegó a su destino: el Crown Game Center.

"Hola Mina ¿Lo de siempre?"

"Si, gracias Andrew" - Ella apresuradamente se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a reordenar sus papeles. - "¡Oh, no!" - Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre las hojas y al parecer no daba con lo que estaba buscando. - "No puede ser" - bajó la cabeza resignada.

Al minuto llegó Andrew con el pedido de la rubia.

"¿Sucede algo?" - Preguntó el chico al ver el rostro de angustia de la chica.

"Perdí como dos hojas del ensayo y no dejé copia"

Fuera del centro recreativo estaban los chicos encaramados unos sobre otros viendo desde la puerta transparente a la joven que estaba de espaldas. Se veía frustrada.

"¿Qué esperas? entrégaselas"

"¿Yo? Noooo" – Se negó rotundamente Yaten.

"No esperas que vaya yo ¿o si?"

"Yo iré" – Interrumpió Amy tomando las hojas que tenía Yaten en su mano.

Sin esperar otra instrucción Amy entró cautelosamente al local preocupándose de mirar hacia todos lados. Andrew la vio y quedó boquiabierto, mas la peliazul le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada. El chico miró hacia la entrada y vio al resto del grupo (o a casi todos los que conocía) Estaba muy confundido con la situación (quien en su lugar no estaría igual o peor).

Amy caminó lentamente hasta que tocó el hombro de la joven. Esta se asustó y giró la cabeza de inmediato.

"¿Tu?"

"Yo.. ehh, bueno. Se te quedó esto" – Le aproximó unas hojas a la joven y esta en un segundo se le iluminó la cara.

"¡Eres fantástica! Muchas gracias" – Aun con los ojos llorosos se lanzó para abrazar a Amy. Esta quedó aun sorprendida pero decidió corresponder el abrazo de una manera muy afectiva, cosa que dejó confusa a la joven. - "Errr"

"Amy" – La llamó Rai. Ahora todos habían decidido entrar al Crown Center.

La aludida quedó de pie interrogante ante la expresión de los demás. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que estaban mirando algo mas dentro del local. Amy al darse vuelta no pudo mas que desvanecerse.

"Lita…"

Taiki fue en su ayuda y por fortuna no perdió el conocimiento.

"Será mejor que tomemos una de las mesas y ordenemos algo" – Sugirió Yaten oportunamente.

Así lo hicieron.

"¿Puedo pedir su orden?" – Preguntó la joven camarera con suma normalidad. Andrew estaba expectante.

"Err…" – Rai recibió un codazo pues no se apresuraba a decir nada mas.

"Solo unos jugos para cada uno" – Dijo Yaten finalmente.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Algunas horas después…**

"Así que… ¿sufrieron de amnesia?"

"Si" – Aseguró Amy viendo que esa era la única posibilidad de explicar la actitud de las chicas. Aunque Andrew no se veía muy convencido.

"¿Las dos?" – Realmente dudaba.

"Así es… tuvieron un accidente juntas" – Fue lo que se le ocurrió a Rai a ultimo momento.

Lita, mientras tanto, seguía atendiendo mesas y de vez en cuando observaba donde estaba el grupito junto a su jefe.

"_Esto definitivamente es muy extraño_" – Pensó Andrew viendo a Lita actuar como si nada, como si nunca conociera a ninguna de las presentes.

"¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?" – Preguntó Amy con la doble intención de cambiar de tema.

"Un día llegó hasta aquí pidiendo trabajo y no pude negarme, se veía tan desorientada… incluso no parecía tenerme la misma confianza de antes… pero ahora me explico el por qué de la situación… sufrió de amnesia" – Repitió como queriéndose convencer de ello. – "Le pregunté muchas veces sobre ustedes pero sencillamente no me respondía, es mas, me miraba raro y de seguro pensaba que yo era el que estaba loco. Ni siquiera a Serena la recordaba. Luego llegó Mina y ahí si que no entendí nada. Ella es una chica un poco retraída… no como antes que era tan alegre y eso, incluso se ve mas madura y responsable, sobretodo responsable"

Amy y Rai no sabían hacer otra cosa que reírse nerviosamente rogando en su interior no recibir mas preguntas capciosas por parte de él.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Mientras Rai y Amy se encargaban de Crown Center los chicos hacían de las suyas en otro lugar…

"¡Escóndete!" – Taiki tira a Yaten para esconderse en un callejón al momento que la rubia mira hacia atrás.

Observaron cuidadosamente a la joven mientras esta estaba detenida y observando una vitrina. Fue entonces que Yaten abrió los ojos más que sorprendido. Cuando Mina se dispuso a caminar, ellos comenzaron a seguirla nuevamente pasando por la misma vitrina.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nada" – Contestó el peliblanco mientras enrollaba una imagen pegada a la pared.

Siguieron a Mina hasta que entró a un edificio de departamentos.

"Espera" – Esta vez fue Yaten quien detuvo a Taiki. – "Yo ya sé donde vive, mejor regresemos, debemos pensar lo que haremos"

"Tienes razón"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Con la chicas…**

"Hey, Lita, ven un momento" – La joven asiente y se acerca hasta Andrew con la sonrisa a flor de piel.

"Dime"

"Te presento a Rai Hino y a Amy Mizuno" – Lita las miró a ellas y se inclinó para saludarlas. Rai notó algo muy extraño que la dejó pensativa.

"Tu con Mina se conocen muy bien ¿cierto?" – Preguntó Amy.

"Pues… si, somos amigas" – Mientras Amy seguía haciendo preguntas Rai observaba las reacciones de Lita, esta se notaba cada vez mas incomoda pero no era algo anormal (cualquiera se siente incomodo con un preguntón)

"¿Qué opinas de las Sailors Scout?" – Preguntó Rai de imprevisto.

"Rai" – Amy no comprendía la razón de aquella pregunta y mucho menos el semblante misterioso del rostro de la pelinegra.

"Responde"

"Err… hace tiempo que no se ven por aquí" – Rai asintió lentamente.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Una vez ya de atardecer, todos se juntaron en el templo Hikawa, Nicholas estaba muy contento de ver a Rai y esta sorprendentemente fue muy agradable con él, tanto así que hasta Nicholas cometió errores a propósito y la sacerdotisa ni se inmutó. Eso también les pareció raro a todos, pero pensándolo bien todo en Japón era muy raro últimamente.

(NA: Ya se sabe que esta parte no es demasiado interesante salvo por el plan que deben configurar, así que… al día siguiente)

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Aino**

**Toc toc toc**

"Mina ve a abrir"

Nada…

**Toc toc toc**

"¡Ya voyyyyy!" – Grita histérica la rubia al tiempo que a grandes zancadas se dirigía a la puerta – "¡Quien es!" - Escupió sin un poco de delicadeza.

"Hola"

O.O! "¿Tu?" – Mina parpadeó dos veces. El chico con el que chocó y coincidentemente ha visto repetidas veces estaba ahora frente suyo, en su casa.

"¿Podemos pasar?" – Pidió Taiki con amabilidad.

Mina parpadeó dos veces mas tratando de procesar.

"¿Para qué? ¿Cómo saben que vivo aquí? ¿Me han estado siguiendo?" – Gritó ella saltona.

"¿Qué tanto escándalo es este?" – Llegó una mujer junto a la rubia. – "Ohh, pero si son ustedes, adelante… Mina hace tiempo que no tiene visitas" – Su madre la hizo correr de un salto para invitar a pasar a los jóvenes.

Para qué decir que Mina estaba congelada (en una pose muy graciosa por cierto). La mujer volvió a la cocina pero ya era demasiado tarde para la rubia, los chicos habían entrado y estaban cómodamente sentados en el sillón.

"¿Y bien?" – Dijo ella con el seño fruncido y las manos en la cintura a modo de jarro.

"¿Y bien qué?" – Le respondió Yaten inocentemente.

"Ui!!! ¡Qué está pasando aquí!"

"Fácil…" – Inició Yaten como si fuera demasiado obvio pero Taiki no lo dejó continuar propinándole un merecido codazo.

"Lo que sucede es que necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante… solo que mi hermanito no tiene la delicadeza" ¬¬

"Yo no los conozco y no pueden venir a mi casa exigiendo hablar conmigo. Son muy raros ¿Saben?" – Mina parecía que iba a estallar.

"¿A caso no te preguntas por qué tu madre nos conoce?"

"¿Mi madre?" – Miró en dirección a la cocina. – "Si, tienes razón ¿Qué le hicieron?"

Taiki cayó.

"¡No le hicimos nada!" – Gritó el mismo.

Taiki y Yaten se miraron cómplices y entonces el pelicastaño se levantó y se adentró a la casa. Mina quedó observando esa actitud perpleja, pero cuando volvió la mirada se encontró con el peliblanco en frente y a muy poca distancia. Él la veía seriamente. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

"Q-que--" – No alcanzó a decir mas pues el peliblanco la tomó y se la echó al hombro, luego se adentró a la casa.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Crown Center (baños) **

Lita salía del cubículo tarareando una canción de moda y se dirige a lavarse las manos, al levantar la cabeza se quedó mirando su reflejo un tanto nostálgica pero de un momento a otro se asustó y volteó de inmediato.

"Hola Lita, que conveniente encontrarnos aquí" – Dice Rai apoyada en la pared simulando pura casualidad.

"Este es el baño del personal, no debes estar aquí"

"No hay cuidado, nadie me vio" – Aunque el modo de hablar de la sacerdotisa sugería estar alerta.

"Qué quieres" – Lita adquierió una pose defensiva.

"No tienes que pelear contra mi, te corresponde pelear contra el enemigo"

"¿Qué?"

Rai soltó una risa un tanto siniestra y luego paseó por el reducido espacio hasta llegar al otro lado de Lita. Ella aun no dejada de observarla con sospecha.

"Yo sé que sólo estás fingiendo, en estos tres meses que no nos hemos visto te has preparado muy bien… para cuando nos vuelvas a ver… y debo agregar que todo esto se te ha hecho mas fácil ya que no te has enfrentado cara a cara con Serena…" – La joven se veía ahora muy confundida. – "Claro… que no contabas con que yo puedo ser muy perceptiva ¿A caso creíste que no me daría cuenta que rehuyes nuestras miradas con frecuencia?"

"No sé de qué me hablas" – Dijo muy segura pero aun así volvió a desviar la mirada. Rai sonrió nuevamente.

"Ya no es necesario que te hagas, Serena ya las perdonó, ahora les toca a ustedes perdonarse a si mismas"

"¡Basta!" – Lita la embistió dispuesta a darle un puñetazo.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Con los chicos…**

"¡Sueltameeeee!"

Así mismo como la chica ordenó Yaten la soltó haciendo que ella cayera sobre su cama.

"¡Eres un degenerado!" – Gritó Mina totalmente encolerizada.

"Y tu eres una embustera. ¿Crees que con tus truquillos vas a conmover a alguien? Yo pensé que cuando te viniera a buscar encontraría a una Mina arrepentida y dispuesta a enmendar sus errores pero con lo único que me he encontrado es con una niña cobarde que se inventa una nueva vida para no ser torturada con los recuerdos anteriores ¿Tan difícil es asumir que te equivocaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en llevar a cabo este plan?"

"No hay ningún plan"

"Antes eras una niña alegre, soñadora, enamoradiza y tenias malas calificaciones ¿Recuerdas eso?" – Mina no hace ningún gesto. – "Traicionaste a tu princesa ¿Recuerdas eso?" – Mina bajó la cabeza y una sombra se instaló en su mirada. – "También recuerdo que fuiste la primera, junto con Lita, en desistir de esa decisión y ayudarnos a ganar la batalla…" – La joven negó ligeramente – "Serena fue especialmente a buscarlas… a todas hasta un lugar muy lejano, deberías ser un poco mas agradecida y dar la cara"

"Sal de mi cuarto… sal, yo no te conozco y si mamá te descubre se enojará mucho conmigo" – Dijo ella con voz normal, aun así tenia la cabeza baja.

"No debes preocuparte por tu madre ya que Taiki la tiene muy entretenida" – Mina se asustó y se levantó. - "No le ha hecho nada malo, descuida"

"Déjame ¡Déjame! Tu no eres nada mío ¡No eres mío! Aquí no hay ningún plan" – Ella estaba tiritando.

"¿A no? ¡¿Y que es esto?!" – Apuntó hacia una imagen pegada en la pared. Mientras ella observaba esa imagen Yaten desenrolló aquel objeto de la vez pasada y se lo estampó en la cara. Mina palideció.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**De vuelta en el Crown Center…**

"Dime una cosa ¿Qué ha sido de Serena este ultimo tiempo? Es demasiado extraño pero casi no he visto a Darien últimamente, sé que está muy ocupado…" – Amy realmente no supo que contestar. – "Terminaron ¿no es así?" – Añadió Andrew interpretando el silencio de la joven. – "Créeme que Serena tiene todo mi apoyo… como siempre ¿Cómo esta?"

"Está embarazada… pero bien"

La quijada de Andrew llegó hasta el piso, al igual que el baso que secaba.

**Con Lita y Rai… **

Rai esquivó con mucha facilidad el ataque de Lita, pero ella era muy hábil y no tardó en alcanzarla y enviarle otros golpes.

"¿Porqué quieres golpearme Lita? ¿Cuál es el afán?" - Lita se detuvo de inmediato y se miró las manos asombrada. – "Así es, sabía que mis palabras te iban a provocar… y te ibas a delatar ya que eres la mas impulsiva"

"Te equivocas, ya te dije que no te conozco ni quiero conocerte"

"Entonces tendremos que probar otros medios" – Rai invoca su poder del fuego y se trasforma en Eternal Sailor Mars. – "Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete!"

Lita con mucho esfuerzo logró esquivar el ataque. Su cara era de visible sorpresa.

"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión… Soy Sailor Mars y he decidido desenmascararte"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**De vuelta a la residencia Aino**

"Mina ha cambiado mucho desde hace unos meses. Debo confesar de que me alegró mucho ver que había madurado… pero luego comencé a darme cuenta que también estaba triste… parecía que se encerraba en sus estudios para matar el tiempo, ya nunca mas tuvo tiempo para nada de lo que hacía antes ¿cree usted que está en una depresión?"

Taiki, que estaba a mitad de un bocadillo, se apresuró a digerir.

"No Sra Aino, yo creo que debe ser otra cosa"

"¿Amor?... Ese joven, su hermano es un joven muy apuesto" – Ante la atónita mirada de Taiki la señora Aino se había sonrojado.

"_Ahora veo que es hereditario_" ¬¬

**Cuarto de Mina**

"No diré que eres tonta porque no lo eres, pero tu fuerte no es mentir, aunque te esforzaste demasiado y debo admitir que por un momento te creí" – Siguió hablando el joven mientras Mina miraba de reojo aquella imagen gigante pegada a la pared donde figuraba el grupo Threelight en todo su esplendor y con las bochornosas marcas ("_I love you_") alusivas a Yaten Kou. Yaten aun tenía en sus manos el póster de Sailor V.

"Je je y luego dices que no me conoces" – Yaten esperó una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó, Mina seguía con la cabeza baja. – "Tu princesa te ha perdonado, todos están dispuestos a perdonarte ¿No te hace sentir feliz?"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**En el otro lado del globo… **

Serena estaba presente en una especie de visión, no se sentía en su casa y menos en algún lugar que ella conociera pero no se sentía del todo mal… solo un poco intrusa.

Estaba en una especie de sala, o habitación. Las cortinas oscilaban al compás de la suave brisa que entraba por el inmenso ventanal, el cual proveía mayormente de luz al cuarto.

Serena estaba maravillada contemplando la majestuosidad del lugar y fue tentada a acercarse al gran ventanal imaginándose cómo sería vivir en un lugar como ese. Mas sólo logró rozar su piel con la tela de las cortinas. Una voz infantil llamó su atención.

"Malliposita… floll"

Volteó de inmediato ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Justo frente a ella estaba una niña de rodillas dibujando sobre una mesa blanca. Serena notó que varios rayones habían pasado por muchos centímetros a la hoja marcando la mesa. "pobre mesa" pensó Serena notando que debía ser muy costosa, pero esa idea pasó a desecharse de inmediato y se sustituyó por la curiosidad.

"Esa cabellera… rosa"

"¿Te gusta? Aquí estoy yo, aquí está mamá, aquí está papá, aquí está Luna, aquí está Diana, aquí está Alltemis, y…….." – Serena ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los que había nombrado la pequeña. El dibujo realmente estaba repleto de "personitas", hasta que los últimos eran realmente pequeños para que pudieran abarcar la hoja.

"¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?"

"¡Sellenausagitsukino! … perro mamá me dice Llini de calliño… otllos me llaman Pequeña Dama"

Pero Serena ya no estaba prestando atención. Estaba como pasmada y de pronto todos los nombres y todas las características especiales observadas en el dibujo se le hicieron conocidas.

"Esto es… ella es… todos son… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" – En ese momento sintió que caía a un vacío lleno de estrellas.

"¡Serena tonta despierta!" – Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con todas las Sailors Scout observándola, no se veían muy complacidas y era obvio, ella parecía ser la única que no encajaba.

"¿Qué no entiendes? Debes despertar" – Le imploró Júpiter.

"¿Cómo? Pero si…" – Volteó y se dio cuenta que aun estaba dormida – "¡¿Pero como?!"

"Serena no hay tiempo, el bebé nacerá hoy" – Dijo Plut observando un reloj de arena del tamaño de una caja de leche pendido de una cadena la cual sostenía con su mano izquierda.

Aquellas palabras taladraron tan profundo en la mente de Serena que volvió a abrir los ojos abruptamente. Su habitación estaba nada mas iluminada por la tenue luz de los faroles de las calles. No se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, no estaba segura de estar despierta del todo así que quería comprobar si no había algo extraño en el cuarto primero.

"Solo fue un sueño" – Observó su reloj el cual marcaba 3:46 AM.

Trató de incorporarse pero sintió una puntada en el abdomen, hace bastantes días que no sentía aquella puntada y siempre pensaba que se trataba del bebé que de seguro le estaba comprimiendo algún órgano o algo así. Pero realmente necesitaba ir al baño así que decidió levantarse.

Ya en el baño le costó mucho pero una vez que terminó se dio cuenta que su ropa interior estaba con una mancha de sangre.

"Mamá" – Dijo sin dejar de enfocar la vista en la mancha, como si estuviera hipnotizada. – "¡Mamá!" – Un par de veces mas hasta que su madre llegó desesperada (al principio no le tomó mucha importancia). No alcanzó a articular otra palabra que no fuera "¡Dios mío!" y se hizo humo dejando a Serena con el corazón en la boca. – "No puede ser ¿será que en verdad ya es hora?

Lo mas rápido que pudo se reincorporó y caminó (al paso mas veloz que le dio el cuero) hasta su dormitorio. Mientras tanto escuchaba a su madre como obligaba a su papá a levantarse. Sammy la interceptó en el camino aun adormilado.

"¿No crees que es un poco temprano para hacer Show Serena? Ya sabemos que es tu cumpleaños y todo pero--"

**Splash!**

Un torrente de líquido salió por la entrepierna de la joven al tiempo que Sammy despertaba completamente y… ahora se desmayaba.

"Sammy… no me hagas esto ¡Despierta por lo que mas quieras!" – Intentó de todo corazón hincarse para ver a su hermano o para corroerlo de ahí antes que se empape con todo el líquido que se escurría rápidamente.

Gracias al dios que su padre apareció en ese momento y de un vuelo sacó a su hermano, pero ya era tarde, tenia el pijama mojado.

"Esto es más serio de lo que pensé" – Susurró Ikuko al llegar y ver el espectáculo.

"¡No me asustes así!" – Chilló Serena pero de inmediato fue llevada por su madre a su habitación para abrigarla bien. Sin embargo ella nunca olvidaría la expresión de su papá al momento de verla así, ya parecía que pronto iba a hacerle compañía a su hermano.

"¿Llamarás a Seiya o a los demás?"

"Son mas de las cuatro de la madrugada"

"Eso es lo de menos" – Le dijo su madre mientras terminaba de arroparla. – "Al menos deberías decírselo a Seiya"

"Es-está bien mamá"

Cuando salieron de la habitación Sammy ya había despertado pero estaba evidentemente perturbado.

"Mi hermana se hizo en frente de mi"

**Pah!**

El joven Tsukino terminó con un huevo en la cabeza.

"¡Tonto, no me hice!... Ay!! Una contracción"

"Sammy, te quedarás a cuidar a Hotaru" – Y con esa ultima orden dejaron al pobre Tsukino con espasmos (casi literalmente)

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

Seiya hace unos quince minutos había llegado, estaba muerto de hambre y de sueño pero con la sonrisa (y las ojeras) a flor de piel. Realmente esta ultima semana le ha costado mucho mantener oculto el secreto de su regalo a Serena, ella le ha exigido mucho tiempo y él no puede negarle nada… así que inicia sus otras actividades por la noche y para su felicidad esta era la ultima.

"Cama, cama, cama… tengo tanto sueño que no comeré nada…"

Se sentía tan contento y realizado, y aun mas por llegar a su cómoda cama que se lanzó sobre ella como si de agua se tratara, solo que cuando lo hizo no sonó como un chapuzón.

**TRAAAHHHH**

Seiya a penas levantó la cabeza para comprobar que estaba varios centímetros mas debajo de lo acostumbrado.

"Ja… rompí la cama…." – Pero no le importó mucho mas y esta vez decidió que nada le importaría mas que dormir.

**Ring ring… ring ring**

Seiya abrió un ojo, uno solo (completamente inyectado), rogando que se tratara de una pesadilla… pero ahí estaba ese maldito ruido que amenazaba lo que podía ser un agradable sueño.

**Ring ring… ring ring…**

Y no paraba… eso quería decir que tal vez, solo tal vez podía ser algo importante.

**Ring ring… ring ring…**

El cuerpo le pesaba como nunca antes, ni con un millón de batallas se había sentido tan molido como estaba en esos momentos. Con suma pereza tomó el auricular y balbuceó algo que parecía un "Diga"

"Bien… ya voy" – Y colgó con la misma pereza de antes. La verdad es que no había entendido mucho de la plática tan apresurada y enredada y menos había reconocido la histérica voz de la señora Ikuko.

Nada mas se alejó y volvió a la cama, se acostó, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a desconectarse del mundo, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó. Como si fuese una señal del destino la repisa sobre su cama, que estaba colmada de artículos de bebé se desajustó y todas (si productos de todo tipo) se le cayeron encima.

Un Seiya algo mas revitalizado emergió de las profundidades de la cama maldiciendo su mala suerte. Algo hizo el golpe que de pronto el joven quedó bastante pensativo e intrigado, como si intentara recordar algo muy importante que debía hacer.

…_¡Pero despierta niño! ¿No ves que la situación es grave? Vamos camino al hospital y Serena tiene contracciones, parece que va a tener a su bebé…_

"¡No! Pero como tan imbécil"

Seiya terminó por despertarse para convertirse (casi literalmente) en un torbellino humano.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Hospital de Tokio. Japon…**

"Al parecer estas muy ansioso Darien, deberías estar aquí en dos horas mas"

"Bueno, si, es que no tenia nada mas que hacer" – Y era la pura verdad.

Su colega medico lo dejó en la consulta y Darien se quedó observando el calendario de escritorio. Lo tomó y lo acercó.

"30 de junio… hoy es la fecha estimada para practicarle la cesárea a Katsue… también es tu cumpleaños Serena… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Parece que el destino no me dejará de hacer pagar por un buen tiempo" – Dijo mientras dejaba el calendario de nueva cuenta en su lugar y cerraba los ojos mirando al cielo. Intentando infructuosamente de dejar de pensar en su trágica vida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tanita Love**_

Aquí he regresado con nuevos aires, nuevas expectativas y nuevo nombre jeje, si me cambié el nick name, es que ya me tenia un poco aburrida así que… pero como eso no es lo importante ahora me paso de plano a lo que es la historia.

Sé que a todos les debo una disculpa de tamaño de un trasatlántico. Mi única excusa (por decirlo así) es que me tomé unas vacaciones, unas merecidas vacaciones porque cuando sientes que sea lo que sea que escribas no es de tu agrado no es prudente escribir ya que también uno debe quedar contento con lo que hace… y yo no lo estaba, me faltaba un poco mas de motivación y la encontré jeje.

Ahora estoy de vuelta a las pistas y no pienso moverme hasta que termine todas mis historias y esta va primera en mi lista jeje. No es que la quiera matar ni nada de eso, es que pienso que es momento de darle un corte y seguir con otra etapa…

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban (incluso yo) este no es el ultimo capitulo ni es un Graaaaaannn capitulo como diciendo ¡aquí llegue con una megaproducción! Es solo un capitulo que necesitaba escribir para explicar como van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante y también lo hice porque no es justo que todos terminen separados y todos tristes.

Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me han venido alentando y a todos aquellos que donde me encontraran me pedían que actualizara esta historia SMUAC! Este beso es para ustedes. Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida hermana Justy-ne! Que se tomó la molestia de leer toda la historia y obligarme a que la termine jajajaja.

También gracias a ustedes que por ustedes continuo esta historia y la seguiré… hasta el final…. De todas las temporadas que les dé ¿Qué opinan si le doy una segunda temporada? Jajaja con una nueva trama, apuesto a que si les gustará porque a mi ya me está tentando jeje.

Ahora que he terminado este capitulo me voy con las historias siguientes a ver si me sigue la inspiración para escribir por el resto que queda de la noche.

**(''·.·_Tanita Love_·.·'')**

**22 – Ene - 2007**


	28. Natalicio

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante Esos si me pertenecen!! **_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**("·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·")**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 27)

**NATALICIO**

A estas alturas ya la mayoría de los conocidos de la princesa estaban reunidos en la clínica. Jamás los habitantes de la ciudad habían visto tanta juventud en un centro hospitalario y lo curioso de aquellas personas es que parecía, literalmente, que hacían guardia.

"La misión: vigilar que nadie irrumpa en el lugar y proteger el momento mas débil de la Princesa de la Luna"

"Habrá que estar preparados para cualquier ataque del enemigo"

"Aunque no creo que ataque, siempre hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. Japón**

El sonido de una puerta azotada alertó a los presentes.

"¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!" – Gritó Yaten, que fue el primero en recuperar el aliento luego de llegar. Taiki se encargó de intentar cerrar la puerta, pero fue inútil, esta estaba ya rota.

"Mina…" – Pronunció Amy al ver a la recién llegada junto con los hermanos Kou.

La joven no pudo más que bajar la cabeza.

"Yo tenia ese presentimiento, pero Seiya me lo ha confirmado. Serena está en trabajo de parto, debemos apresurarnos a llegar hasta allá" – Alertó Rai seriamente.

"¡Que!" – Gritó Yaten.

Hubo un momento de tensión en el templo. Mina le dirigió a Lita una mirada de soslayo y ambas bajaron la mirada. Rai, que alcanzó a notar el gesto las encaró.

"¿Y ustedes, no piensan hablar? ¡Se van a quedar ahí paradas como estatua!"

"N-no" – Dijo Mina, creyendo encontrar un poco de valor. – "Iremos con ustedes, Serena nos necesita"

"¡Entonces lo reconocen! ¿Eh?" – Gritó la pelinegra.

"Rai" – Amy le tocó el hombro. – "No es el momento" – Le habló conciliadoramente.

En ese momento la pelinegra hubiera querido desarmarlas a insultos pero Amy tenia razón, no era el momento ¡si el lugar! Pero no el momento. Amy y Lita le agradecieron con la mirada a Amy.

"Entonces no nos queda otra opción que partir cuanto antes"

"Usemos la teletransportación" – Sugirió Mina con voz débil.

El resto de miradas se clavó en ella haciéndola sentir un poco mas pequeña de lo que ya se sentía.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Ikuko alcanzó a ver al joven Seiya correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Una enfermera lo detuvo y lo reprendió haciendo que el joven se sonrojara, pero aun así no pudo evitar caminar a paso apresurado, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que por un instante casi pasa de largo a Ikuko si no es porque ella lo detiene.

"Seiya, hasta aquí no mas podemos entrar"

"¿Que? Pero por qué, yo quiero estar con ella"

"Lo siento, esas son las reglas de aquí"

"No puede ser…" – Se dejó caer en el asiento de espera en el que estaban Felicia y Tia Lana.

"¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?" – Decía la primera.

"Los dolores son intensos, hay algunas mujeres que ni los soportan… y existe la posibilidad de que le hagan una cesárea si no puede dar a luz a tiempo" – Informaba la mujer a lo que Felicia contorsionaba el rostro intentando imaginarla sufriendo en esa situación.

Pero no era la única, otro que había comenzado a hacer trabajar su imaginación desde el momento que le dijeron que Serena estaba en el hospital fue Seiya, quien al oír los dichos de la mujer se aterró en solo pensar que algo malo pudiera sucederle.

Sin poder resistirlo más se acercó a Ikuko. Ella estaba ajena a todo lo que conversaban a sus espaldas.

"¿Cree que se encuentre bien?"

"Jaja, Seiya no le tengas poca fe, después de todo es Sailor Moon…"

"Jeje, si" – Intentó animarse.

Pero aun así Ikuko se veía bastante preocupada por su hija.

"Y… Hotaru ¿Dónde esta?"

"Con mi esposo" – Dijo ella. – "Es un buen padre… podrá con ella. Además que no quiso venir y lo comprendo, en el parto de Serena se desmayó antes de que ella saliera y en el de Sammy no quiso entrar"

"Ah…"

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la sobre exigida cabeza del joven Kou fabricó una idea.

"¿Entrar? ¿Cómo es eso?" – Inició como una duda cualquiera.

"Pues… a los padres les dan la opción de entrar a la sala de partos si quieren"

"¿De verdad?" – A estas alturas Seiya no podía ocultar la excitación.

Ikuko, como si de una clarividente se tratara, adivinó las intenciones del muchacho.

"Ni lo sueñes hijo, no te dejaran entrar, además que dudo que Serena lo permita"

"Uff… es cierto" – Se deprimió momentáneamente.

A eso escuchó el murmullo de las conversaciones de las mujeres a sus espaldas.

"No y con Esmeralda tu madre tardó diez horas en el trabajo de parto"

Seiya pasó saliva dificultosamente.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Tokio, el sonido de la maquina que indica los latidos del corazón (_**NA**__: en este momento no recuerdo como se llama, si alguien me da el dato lo edito jejeje_) de Katsue seguía sonando con la misma frecuencia que hace cinco minutos, que hace un día atrás y de los últimos meses…

Darien observaba esta vez desde dentro del cuarto. Vestía un uniforme especial de me medico cirujano. Aspiró hondamente para expulsar lenta y tortuosamente su respiración a través de su pecho oprimido. Si bien los latidos del corazón de la que fuese su novia casi siempre eran constantes, no podía negar que la joven se marchitaba día a día. Sus labios habían perdido todo el color, su rostro había adelgazado y unas oscuras manchas bordeaban lo que antes habían sido unos hermosos ojos color noche. Aun al contemplarla recordaba los, sin duda, agradables momentos que pasó a su lado, porque no podía negar que el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue muy grato.

"Aquí estoy de nuevo… como casi todos los días… esperando…" – Nuevamente volvió a suspirar.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que el equipo de médicos viniera por ella para llevarla a la sala destinada a la intervención. Darien vio todo esto en cámara lenta como aquel criminal que ve al verdugo preparar el arma para su ejecución.

Así mismo Darien siguió a los doctores. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"_Perdóname Serena… no podré visitarte este día… en verdad lo siento_"

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras finalmente se decidía a entrar a la sala de cirugía.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Serena no sabia exactamente si era valiente, lo cierto es que desde que había llegado al hospital había tratado de quejarse lo menos posible, hasta hace un rato era soportable, pero últimamente se le hacían cada vez mas intensos los dolores provocados por las contracciones que venian muy pero muy seguidas según ella estimaba…

"_Ahí viene otra vez…"_ – Dijo en sus pensamientos mientras veía como un obstetra se le acercaba para hacerle tacto. Estaba aburrida de eso, esta ya era la tercera vez que le hacían lo mismo.

"No… aun le faltan dos centímetros" – Comentó este a una enfermera. Ella anotaba todo lo que el hombre le decía.

Serena bajó la vista al tiempo que se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y sentía otra contracción (para variar) La enfermera le había comentado que la maquinita que cruzaba todo su vientre era un medidor de contracciones y en este se señalaba el tiempo que transcurría entre una y otra.

"Ahh…" – Gimió lo mas despacio que le dio el cuerpo e hizo una mueca que expresaba con total claridad el calvario por el que estaba pasando.

Hace algunos instantes había otra mujer que la acompañaba y le comentaba que esperaba a su tercer hijo, ella le ayudó a mantener la calma (sin contar que aquella mujer estaba en las mismas y quizás un poco peor) Se la habían llevado a la sala de partos hace unos diez minutos.

"Ayy cuanto rato voy a tener que esperar aquí…ahhh" – No, no había forma, no importaba como se acomodara, las contracciones no eran menos fuertes. – "No volveré a tener hijos… nunca mas…"

"Mmmm… yo no diría eso Serena"

La joven levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y ahí vio a la mujer que la había controlado todos estos meses de embarazo. Serena se sintió sumamente feliz de verla.

"Me comunicaron que estabas aquí y no poda seguir atendiendo sin pasar a verte ¿Cómo te sientes? No, mejor no me respondas, tu cara me lo dice todo" – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro. – "No te preocupes, todo esto va a pasar y luego lo vas a mirar solo como una anécdota"

"Ufff eso espero" – Serena volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

"Ah, por cierto, vi a tu novio en la entrada y te manda saludos"

"¿De verdad?" – Pareció muy entusiasmada.

"No, la verdad es que no me vio, pero si que esta muy preocupado ¿quieres que le diga algo al salir?"

"Bueno… ¡que me estoy muriendo!"

"Jajaja, bueno se lo diré"

"No, mejor que no jejeje… solo dígale que ya saldré de aquí… esto no puede durar para siempre ¿no?"

"Así se habla"

Luego de eso comenzó para ella una importante charla en donde su matrona le decía todo lo que debía hacer. Ya era hora pues en todo el rato que había estado en ese lugar nadie había tenido la delicadeza de decirle como se debía tratar a un recién nacido ¿Es que acaso piensan que las mujeres llevan eso en su programación?

Justo en ese momento entró el mismo obstetra avisándole que ya era hora.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Ahora si que tenia miedo.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Darien siempre soñó que aquel llanto lo escucharía de su primer hijo con su adorada Serena. Una hija que, según él, sería la culminación de todo el amor que ambos se debían sentir. No estaba del todo triste, pero si preocupado. El cuerpo de aquella bebé resultó ser más pequeño y delgado de lo que él esperaba y no alcanzó casi a verla y los especialistas la metieron a una incubadora y se la llevaron a cuidado intensivo.

Nuevamente él se sentía frustrado.

"Felicidades Dr Chiba, usted ha sido padre" – Lo felicitó el equipo medico.

"No te angusties, la niña se pondrá mejor, le haremos los exámenes que correspondan y te lo comunicaré pronto. Mientras tanto ve pensando en un nombre para la niña ¿eh? Debemos celebrar"

Darien esbozó una media sonrisa y se quedó un rato mas viendo como los cirujanos hacían su trabajo. Katsue había logrado sobrevivir y debían curarla ¿otro golpe de la vida? Darien no lo sabia, así como no sabía cual sería el nombre de su hija.

Al rato después Darien Chiba se encontraba en una sala de cuidado intensivo para lactantes y visitaba por primera vez, después de dos horas, a su hija. Al verla conectada a ventilador mecánico, a suero y unos cuantos sensores, por un momento se sintió tremendamente infortunado, pero solo por un momento. Fue extraño pero de pronto sintió una débil llama en su interior que se fue incrementando poco a poco alimentándose de una súbita idea de proteger por siempre a ese ser tan frágil.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Ella sería de ahora en adelante su motivo para despertar cada mañana, para seguir, para vivir.

"Entonces… ahora me doy cuenta… todo este tiempo te esperé a ti para que curaras mis heridas… tu, tan frágil, tan indefensa… me has querido aliviar de mi mal" – Acarició una de sus mejillas y la niña tembló, pero luego siguió durmiendo.

Darien se alejó un poco de la cuna y caminó hasta la ventana, de entre las nubes comenzaba a salir débiles rayos de sol. El no quería que su niña se enterara pero secretamente él estaba pensando en lo que sería de la mujer que más había amado en este mundo. Pensaba si estaría bien, si estaría barrigona y esos pensamientos lo llenaron de felicidad… de seguro ella estaba feliz y rodeada de amor y eso lo confortaba, su hija no nacería sola.

De pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, algo así como un presentimiento, una corazonada… quizás intuición. Su boca se estiró y curvó hasta formar una gran sonrisa, una desde el fondo de su ser, una sonrisa autentica y llena de sentimiento.

"Príncipe…"

Darien reaccionó ante ese apelativo que curiosamente en ese momento había descubierto que odiaba con todo su ser 'príncipe'. Se volteó ya preparado para cualquier cosa, sabia que se negaría a cualquier petición, pero nunca imaginó reencontrarse con esa persona.

"Tu…" – La sorpresa se reflejaba claramente en los ojos del pelinegro y no era para menos. - "¿Cómo…?"

"Gracias a la infinita bondad de la princesa" – Le respondió aquella persona adivinando la pregunta del príncipe. – "Lo felicito su majestad, ha sido afortunadamente padre" – Darien asintió un poco descolocado por tanta reverencia y formalidad – "El destino siempre sabe lo que hace y siempre lo que sucede es para mejor. Ya se dará cuenta de lo que hablo… si el hombre intenta torcerle la mano al destino, este siempre encontrará la manera de volver a su camino"

Darien no pudo mas que reír ante esas palabras 'destino' puaj! Odiaba esa palabra tanto como su noble titulo. Ahora sabia que nada asegura la felicidad y saber el futuro más que preparar a las personas las perjudica.

"¿Aun crees en esas cosas mi querida 'señora del tiempo'?"

"Principe… ahora mas que nunca tengo esa certeza" – Fue entonces que ella se inclinó ante él y bajó el rostro. – "Vengo en calidad de servicio. Desde hoy en adelante me preocuparé del bienestar de la princesa de la Tierra"

Para qué decir que Darien estaba estupefacto, pero aun en ese estado su mente alcanzaba a formular algunas razones por las cuales ella podría estar ahí justo ahora, razones que a él no le agradaban.

"¿Ese es tu castigo Setsuna…" – Ella subió la cabeza quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro. – "…por tu traición?"

"No es un castigo, es mi misión, para enmendar mis errores" – Se puso de pie y se mostró cuan alta era. – "Desde que tengo uso de razón, esta ha sido la misión que mas me ha llenado. Quiero hacerlo" – Mostró un claro brillo en la mirada. El príncipe se sobrecogió

Darien se dio cuenta entonces que cada persona recibía una especie de 'castigo' que consistía en hacerse cargo de los errores que cometían. Nada fuera de lo normal. De seguro el resto de los traidores también tendrían su merecido y de seguro consistiría en hacerse cargo de sus errores así como él y ahora Setsuna Meiou lo estaban haciendo… ahora comprendía que este no era castigo del destino, sino mas bien, una oportunidad para remediar el daño que ellos mismos causaron y que en este caso involucraba a una pequeña persona que no tenia ni pizca de culpa en todo esto.

"Entonces… eres bienvenida" – Estiró su mano la cual Setsuna estrechó gustosa.

Después de todo su hija no iba a estar sola.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

El parto había sido difícil, largo, agotador y completamente nuevo para ella. Le contaron que iba a doler, le dijeron que iba a sufrir, le repitieron mil y una sensaciones que iba a sentir al ver a su recién nacida, al tenerla en sus brazos. Nada, nada se comparaba con la sensación que en este momento invadía su corazón.

Mientras una enfermera cubría el frágil cuerpo de la bebe con una manta, Serena sentía la felicidad suprema, el pequeño cuerpecito de la criatura anidada en su propio pecho desnudo. Los temblorosos movimientos de la niña no hacían mas que alegrar a la recién nacida madre y es que sentía que estaba viva, la respiración a veces entrecortada la sentía en su pecho, el estirar y encoger de sus manitos y brazos. Los quejidos, intentaba llorar, intentaba acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo que le daba la bienvenida.

Un buen rato después y Serena estaba lista, le habían hecho las curaciones pertinentes y le pidieron a la bebe para hacerle los exámenes de rigor. Serena nunca imaginó cuan difícil sería apartarse de si hija. La desesperación al creer que podría no volverla a ver, el miedo a que alguien quisiera llevársela. Pero tampoco podía luchar contra la naturaleza, su cuerpo ya no generaba suficiente calor, tenía frío, mucho frío y mucho sueño (_**NA**__: No se asusten ¡no esta muriendo!_), había ganado la batalla más importante de su vida como mujer y estaba exhausta.

**Horas después…**

Una fina, tibia y luminosa mano recorrió la mejilla de la recién nacida heredera de la Luna, ella dormía, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar, era demasiado esfuerzo siendo el primer día de ver la luz.

Su madre a su lado también dormía profundamente.

"Está bonita ¿no?"

Aquella persona volteó aun sabiendo quien estaba presente en ese lugar.

"Jeje, si, esta muy linda"

Aquella mujer era el vivo retrato de las obras de arte antiguas que asemejaban a los dioses griegos. No muy alta pero de rasgos muy finos, de cabello color caoba con reflejos rosa, ondulado y largo. Vestía sencillamente con telas que le cubrían hasta los tobillos y estaba descalza. Toda una belleza por donde se viera.

"Eres muy afortunado de tener una prometida como ella" – Continuó ella acariciando esta vez el cabello de la niña el cual inmediatamente se volvió rosa y la Luna creciente, emblema de la familia lunar, brilló tenuemente adoptando también este mismo color.

El niño Helios se acercó curioso al ver el cambio en la bebe.

"¿Este ha sido el regalo de los dioses…?" – Preguntó tratando de contener la ansiedad. – "¿…o solo suyo Afrodita?"

"No, solo mío…" – Luego de dejar a la niña llegó hasta la madre. – "La criatura fue concebida con amor puro y su recompensa y a la vez su deber será defender el amor verdadero"

Helios llegó hasta la niña y le entregó un objeto, una campanilla que pendía de un arco en forma de corazón.

"Cada vez que se sienta sola y toque esta campanilla vendré a hacerle compañía" – Finalizó el muchacho mostrando una gran sonrisa, no aguantaría tanto tiempo sin estar junto a ella, de seguro a veces haría trampa y la iría a ver aunque ella no lo llamara.

No hacían falta mas palabras, sabían ellos que en cualquier momento comenzaría el horario de visitas y este lugar se llenaría de familiares y amigos. Ambos desaparecieron no sin antes que este último les dedicara una leve reverencia a las damas.

Entonces, como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y aparecieron las primeras visitas.

"¡Fe--!" – Ikuko le dio un codazo en el estomago al joven Kou pues este no se dio cuenta que madre e hija aun seguían durmiendo.

"Oh, que mala suerte, las encontramos descansando"

"Será mejor que le dejemos los obsequios aquí y que vayamos a conversar a fuera"

"mm.. yo quiero quedarme si no es mucha la molestia" – Pidió Seiya – "Prometo no despertarla" – Se apresuró a añadir viendo la mirada de Ikuko. La señora asintió y se fue en busca de algún doctor para saber mas detalles del acontecimiento.

Seiya se acercó primeramente viendo a Serena pues la bebe estaba en una cuna y no se veía nada. Pero cuando pudo dar con aquel "bultito" cambió de rumbo y se dedicó a observar con mucha curiosidad a la niña.

"Así que… así son…" – Susurró para si mismo. Claro que los bebes que aparecen en las revistas de padres son sumamente hermosos. Para Seiya fue una sorpresa ver la carita arrugada de la pequeña y esas manitos también arrugadas. – "Si, también es hermosa" – Sonrió sintiéndose invadido por unos enormes deseos de cargar a la bebé. Si… una vocecita se hacia presente en su mente '_cárgala, cárgala…_' Si, quería hacerlo, quería abrazarla y estrujarla y llenarla de besos y conversarle y contarle de todo un futuro que le esperaba…

Justo en ese momento la pequeña empezaba a moverse y a quejarse con esa linda, hermosa y preciosa voz. Oh si ¡que coincidencia! ella también quería ser cargada, estaba seguro.

Estaba a punto de llegar a rozar a la niña cuando…

"Seiya, que sorpresa" – Serena se incorporaba notando todos los obsequios (mayormente flores y cajas envueltas en papel de regalo) que estaban en el cuarto. A la vista de ella el cuarto se había reducido notablemente desde la última vez que lo vio.

Intentó sentarse pero se le dificultaba mucho hacerlo. Entonces Seiya abandonó completamente su plan anterior y ayudó a su novia. Serena se lo agradeció profundamente con la mirada.

"¿Podrías acercármela? Parece que tiene hambre"

Oh! ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, la niña estaba desesperándose en su cuna. Ansioso estiró sus manos para tomar el diminuto cuerpo de la niña (que resultó ser más liviano de lo que imagino puesto que Serena el último mes había aumentado casi el doble de peso, según él…) Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era mucho mas complicado de lo que imaginó y la mirada de 'por favor no la vayas a soltar' de su novia no hacia mas que presionarlo. Finalmente cuando se la entregó suspiró más que aliviado, había sido una experiencia al límite.

"Mmmm… Seiya…" – Inició Serena mirándolo de una manera sugerente. Pero Seiya no entendió. Serena suspiró pesadamente – "Podrías voltear, debo amamantarla y… me da vergüenza que me veas"

"¡En seguida!" – Respondió sonrojado como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero y se acomodó en la cama un poco mas alejado y viendo hacia los obsequios. Fue entonces que recordó que él también traía uno. – "Oye, Serena… tendrás que enseñarme a tratar a un bebé jeje"

"Claro, primero deja que aprenda yo" – Rió mientras al fin lograba que la niña comenzara a succionar. Fue una sensación completamente nueva a parte de nerviosa.

"_Voy a hacer una ronda por tu cumpleaños  
Un poema mil veces por año  
Y así me entiendas cuanto te amo.  
Silbare como silba un jilguero en el día  
Borrare todas tus pesadillas  
En tu boca me refugiaré…" _

Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una canción nueva de él… y hace un tiempo este ya no le cantaba ¿Se había preocupado? Si, pero no le quiso comentar del tema. Ahora lo escuchaba cantarle al fin una canción y esta le agradó desde el principio. __

"Buscare tierra nueva en el campo  
le rezare a un santo al atardecer   
nadare mar adentro en tu milla  
y de una costilla te haré mi mujer  
han crecido en tu piel girasoles  
de tu vientre nació mi motivo  
sentirme vivo

Voy a ser el que siempre te amarre el zapato  
el que cuide de ti cada paso  
el que ponga sabor a tus labios.  
Silbare la canción de recuerdo en el día  
Y en la noche te haré manzanilla  
Para verte dormida en mi piel

Buscare tierra nueva en el campo  
le rezare a un santo al atardecer  
nadare mar adentro en tu milla  
y de una costilla te haré mi mujer  
han crecido en tu piel girasoles  
de tu vientre nació mi motivo  
sentirme vivo…" 

"Seiya, está preciosa" – Le dijo la rubia con verdadero sentimiento. Si no fuera por la niña que amamantaba ahorra estaría colgada a él y le habría dado un gran beso.

Ahora la joven madre le sobaba la espaldita a la niña y Seiya observaba esto con mucha dedicación, estaba visiblemente emocionado. Su sueño al fin se haría realidad…

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Un día después Serena estaba de vuelta en casa. Solo Sella la había ido a buscar. Se sentía bien pero también un poco abandonada, sabia que sus amigos estaban en Japón pero aun así deseaba que ellos hubieran estado para el momento mas importante de su vida, claro que tampoco podía culparlos, nadie se esperaba que el parto se adelantara tanto.

"No me digas que hicieron una fiesta" – Preguntó ella al notar los globos y la música desde la entrada.

"Jeje nos descubriste, pero eso no significa nada" – Le sonrió él con una pequeña dosis de misterio.

Serena asintió algo confundida y ambos entraron.

El ambiente estaba muy alegre hasta que ella entró. Súbitamente todos se detuvieron (un dos tres, momia es!) y algunos quedaron en poses muy graciosas, Taiki en especial estuvo muy parecido a una bailarina de ballet. La vista de la princesa se volvió a Taiki y entonces se dio cuenta que sus amigos si estaban ahí y… también Mina y Lita.

La quijada de Serena llegó hasta el piso, jamás se hubiera imaginado una sorpresa como esta.

"Hija dame a la pequeña para que se le enseñe a tu padre" – Le pidió Ikuko y ella ni siquiera asintió, parecía en shock. Pero no por mucho tiempo mas.

"Serena-felicidades"

"Uhumm" – Asintió Lita después de las palabras de Mina.

Serena, tropezando con todo lo que pudo a su paso llegó hasta las dos y las estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Lita y Mina no hicieron mas que corresponderles (muy sorprendidas por cierto)

Aquella noche se hizo corta ¡tanto que celebrar! Y nada de reproches, no era el momento ni el lugar. Solo celebrar la llegada de la heredera de la Luna y el cumpleaños de la princesa así como se debe.

**Tiempo después…**

Al fin, cuando ya se dio por terminada la celebración y todos se hubieran ido Serena acostó a la bebe en su cuna e hizo lo propio en su cama, estaba tan contenta. No era que lo hubiera pasado mal en el hospital pero nada comparaba su camita esponjosa y calida. Por si las moscas, le pidió a su madre que si escuchaba a la bebe le avisara (nunca se sabe cuan pesado es su sueño)

Y así fue, como tocó la cama se quedó dormida…

En aquel lugar Serena estaba contemplándose en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero mientras luchaba por peinar su larga cabellera. Esa habitación ya la había visto antes, en otro sueño.

"Felicidades"

Serena volteó encontrándose con quien menos se lo esperaba.

"Katsue…" - La nombrada sonrió.

Serena la vio ahí, frente suyo, tan hermosa, tan viva, que no pudo creerlo pues hasta hace poco supo que ella estaba aun en estado de coma.

"¿Has muerto?" – Preguntó algo temerosa puesto que aun le tiene recelo a los fantasmas.

"No totalmente… pero Endymion ya ha sido padre… de mi hija" – Ella lo pronunció de una manera en la que parecía avergonzada.

Pero Serena no lo notó pues un incontenible sentimiento de pérdida la invadió como un flechazo.

"Oh… me alegro por ustedes… ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?" – No pudo evitar sentirse como se sentía. Pisoteada.

"Yo… ya no puedo volver Serena, ya no soy parte de este mundo, nunca lo fui y como tal no puedo volver" – Katsue la miraba con profunda tristeza. – "Y si pudiera… tampoco volvería" – Serena fue contagiada por la misma tristeza. – "Por favor, no quiero que cargue con mi cuerpo, quiero liberarlo de su tormento…"

"Yo… no puedo hacer eso, díselo tu así como me lo estas diciendo a mi"

"No puedo, ya te lo dije, no soy de aquí, lo que me permite hablar contigo es… porque en el fondo somos una"

Aquella revelación fue un gran golpe para Serena, pero por alguna razón ya lo presentía, así como muchas otras cosas…

"Es verdad… tu no tienes destino..." – Serena se acercó un poco mas a ella, realmente se compadecía de su hermana. – "Pero no se que puedo hacer…"

"Solo perdóname"

"¿Solo perdonarte?" – Serena no lo pensó dos veces – "Te perdono" – Y lo dijo de corazón, la vida en este mundo le ha enseñado que cada persona tiene sus razones para actuar de la manera en que lo hace. Las personas no causan daño a los demás solo porque si, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Si se estaba arrepentido siempre se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Mal que mal no creía que ella volviera a lastimarla…

"Acógeme"

Serena entendió muy bien lo que ella quería decir y ciertamente era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar… ella estaba destinada a este día desde que cambió el curso de su historia.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Chiba**

"Hizo mucho calor hoy" – Dijo Setsuna mientras llevaba a la bebe a su cuarto.

Darien dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesita y fue en busca de un vaso con agua, lo estaba bebiendo cuando tocaron la puerta. Extraño, no era común que alguien lo fuera a ver.

Llegó hasta la entrada y tuvo un extraño sentimiento antes de abrir finalmente la puerta. Instintivamente bajó la mirada rogando equivocarse. Pero no se equivoco.

"Hola" – El lapsus llegó a su fin y todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Se-Serena…"

"Disculpa, pero tengo prisa" – No podía negar que se sentina desnuda cuando él la observaba de esa manera.

"Si, lo siento, pasa"

Serena caminó a prisa y lo esperó en la sala. Darien llegó hasta ahí aun creyendo que se trataba de un muy convincente sueño.

"He venido…" - ¡Dios! Como se le complicaba estar ahí y ser lo mas natural posible. Respiró hondo. – "¿Vienes… del funeral?"

"Si"

"¿La extrañaras?" – Pregunta tonta. – "Lo siento. He venido porque…"

Darien la notó impaciente, como si estuviera realmente con prisa o estuviera haciendo algo malo ¿estaría ahí secretamente?

"Ehh ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?"

"¡No! Estoy bien, gracias"

En ese momento llegó Setsuna. Al verla se sorprendió demasiado.

"Princesa" – Hizo una leve reverencia.

Entonces Serena pareció un poco mas calmada, y seria.

"Darien ¿Puedes dejarme ver a la niña?"

"Si" – Asintió extrañado y fue en su búsqueda pues notó que había cierto aire de complicidad entre las mujeres presentes.

Al regresar con la niña ambas estaban en la misma posición pero notó que algo, no sabia qué exactamente, había cambiado. Darien se la acercó a ella pero Serena le dio a entender que prefería ella misma cargarla. Otra cosa que lo extrañó.

"Está bien… me alegro" – Sonrió ella refiriéndose a la pequeña.

"Si, fue casi milagroso, ella se recuperó en una semana y ya esta como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada. Es curioso pero ella estaba muy enferma y…"

Serena no le estaba tomando demasiada atención. Algo que realmente comenzaba a incomodarlo puesto que no pensó que ella le fuera tan indiferente. Pero lo que más le desagradaba de la situación es que parecía que era el único que no entendía nada pues Setsuna, según veía, estaba de lo más normal.

Serena pareció notar aquello.

"Darien, la… niña ya esta bien. Esperé a recuperar todas mis fuerzas e hice lo que pude"

"Tu… ¿tu lo has hecho?" – Ahora todo tenia sentido, ahora que notaba la rareza de su recuperación se daba cuenta que no podía ser normal. Recién ahora… - "Gracias…" – Fue lo único que pudo articular ¿pedir explicaciones en estas circunstancias? No, no tenia fuerzas para eso.

Serena parecía tan contenta de ver a la niña, era como si realmente la quisiera. Se dedicó un tiempo a observarla, quien sabe que es lo que pasaría por su cabeza. Darien estaba embobado viendo esa imagen, tanto que le dio pena y sus ojos se humedecieron peligrosamente.

"¿Cual es su nombre?"

Darien no pudo pronunciar palabra.

"Kousagi" – Lo hizo Setsuna por él.

"Kousagi" – Repitió Serena, por alguna razón se le hacia familiar aquel nombre.

Minutos después Setsuna y la bebe se habían adentrado en la casa a petición de Serena. Ella se puso de pie frente a frente con su ex.

"¿Cómo está… ella?" – Realmente no sabia como dirigirse ni preguntar, se sentina tan mal por eso.

"Serena Usagi, lleva el nombre de la tradición Lunar" – Informó ella con incomodidad. – "Ella está bien. Nació muy sana y… tiene el cabello rosa" – Sonrió con melancolía.

"Ya lo sabia" – Le dijo con el mismo pesar. – "¿Me dejaras verla?"

"Si, pero no ahora… estamos muy ocupados"

"Ah, entiendo. Supe que pronto serás coronada" – Trató de seguir una conversación.

"Si, en mi matrimonio"

"Oh…"

Serena de pronto recobró esa impaciencia con la que llegó.

"Darien, yo no solo vine a saber como esta Kousagi, también he venido para saber si lo has pensado y quieres colaborar en la causa"

Darien suspiró y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

"Si, Serena, no me queda otra opción, también quiero lo mejor para las personas de este planeta… y confío en ti"

Serena sonrió. Sabía que era una carga mas para Darien en este momento y peor ahora que llegaba del entierro del cuerpo de Katsue.

"Supongo que eso era todo lo que venias a decirme ¿No?"

"Supones bien… por esta vez" – Hubo un momento de silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper para agregar algo mas. Fue entonces que Serena tomó su bolso. – "Debo irme, me esperan"

"Entiendo"

Fue la última palabra. Ella pasó al lado de Darien dispuesta a irse pero este en un arranque de (quizás locura) le tomó el brazo obligándola a voltear y encararlo. Ella tampoco pronunció palabra, solo se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos.

Infinidad de sentimientos…

Serena rompió el contacto decidiendo marcharse al fin y Darien quedó, ahí, de pie, como si tan solo hubiera sido un sueño, pensándolo bien, ya no estaba tan seguro de no haberlo, tan solo, imaginado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de Tanita Love**

Supongo que nunca terminare de pedir disculpas por la tardanza… Esto es todo lo que he podido hacer por ahora, los próximos capítulos de mis demás historias llegaran un poco mas rápidos porque ya he avanzado un poco con ellos pero la inspiración es algo efímero, lo he descubierto de la peor manera…¡Pero no quiero preocuparlos por mis problemas! No no no, como ya prometí terminare esta historia así como todas mis historias así sea lo ultimo que haga jejeje.

Bueno, este fue un capitulo… que tenia que haber escrito hace mucho tiempo (si, se nota ¬¬) aquí esta y estoy, como siempre, abierta a comentarios y criticas. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible y**… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO**, ha sido mi mayor motivo para estar hoy, nuevamente, actualizando o.

Bueno, les cuento que tengo una pagina web donde estoy subiendo todos mis trabajos y entre ellos, estas historias que son actualizadas de la misma manera que aquí así que están en las mismas condiciones, solo que ahí le estoy subiendo algunas imágenes y bueno, si tienen tiempo la pasan a ver y si tienen un poco mas de tiempo dejan un comentario en el guestbook para saber que les ha parecido ¿si? La dirección esta en mi **profile**!!

Un besote para todos!!

**(''·.·**_**Tanita Love**_**·.·'')**

**16 – Jun - 2007**


	29. Éxodo

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece le pertenece a la queridísima, renombrada y mejor autora de mangas de la historia!!! Naoko Takeuchi así mismo todos sus personajes también son de la autora, nada mas que yo agregue unos cuantos para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante ^^ Esos si me pertenecen!! **_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**(*"*·. **_**El Espejo**_**.·*"*)**

**By: Tanita Love**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._

Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo a tí.  


(Capitulo 28)

**EXODO**

_Cuando vi por primera vez tu rostro tan puro, esos ojos tan inocentes, tu lucha por adaptarte a este mundo… Entonces supe que el mundo debía ser tuyo, y yo me encargaría de construir un mundo que tu merecieras, en el que no te sientas sola, en el que nunca te falte algo, en el que nunca sepas la verdad…_

_Este día yo decido dejar de ser una Sailor Scout para siempre. Hoy dejo de ser Sailor Moon para convertirme en la Neo-Reina Serenity…_

. . .

"Serena logrará construir el mundo con el que todos soñamos, aunque el futuro en un momento se vio muy adverso" – Dijo Ami frente al tocador decidiendo qué maquillaje usaría el día de hoy.

"No se si puedas llamar esto _construir_… mas bien yo diría precipitar, o ¿Por qué no llamarlo huir?"

"No seas cruel Rai, ella esta saliendo adelante sola" – Defendió Lita saliendo del armario con un envoltorio largo, tan largo como ella misma era. La situó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

"¡¿Qué?! No pueden decir a estas alturas que ella esta sola ¡Nos tiene a nosotros!" – Al ver que nadie la contradijo, ella se calmó. – "Por lo demás, no es mucha la diferencia estando o no el Príncipe de la Tierra con nosotros… ella lo ha hecho todo sola desde que recuerdo"

Una vez más nadie pudo contradecirla. Rai gruñó nuevamente e irritada fue a encerrarse en el baño. Las chicas escucharon como algunas cosas cayeron intentando camuflar los sollozos de la Sailor del Fuego.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

"Debo felicitarte, aun no puedo creer que este día haya llegado y al fin puedes hacer tu sueño realidad" – Expresó Taiki después de acomodarle la corbata. Luego se situó a su lado y ambos quedaron frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que reflejaba ahora a los tres hermanos Kou vestidos formalmente.

"Hasta que llegó el día en que casamos al hermano menor…" – Pronunció Yaten con fingido desdén.

"jajaja pero si ni si quiera te has casado tu Yaten"

"¡Ni pienso casarme! Y dejar que se pierda este pedazo de humanidad… hay mucho Yaten para todas"

"Siempre igual, no pienses que serás una celebridad por siempre ¿Cierto Seiya?"

El nombrado solo sonrió.

"Vamos Seiya no puedes estar tan nervioso ¿A caso temes que ella se arrepienta a ultimo momento? Jajaja que te deje plantado"

Ambos hermanos rieron divertidos por el semblante tan apesadumbrado del menor de los tres.

"No… la verdad es que… yo la amo y sé que ella me quiere… también sé que ella adora a su pequeña por sobretodas las cosas… la amo aun mas por eso y… quiero que ellas sean felices y este día parece tan irreal y sólo quiero ser su sostén, la persona que las proteja desde hoy en adelante, su amigo y quizás algún día… su amor"

Tanto Taiki como Yaten se miraron sin comprender, o, mas bien, sin querer entender lo que acababa de decir Seiya.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Kenji entró a la habitación compartida con su esposa, ahí la encontró a ella jugueteando con la pequeña Hotaru y mientras que al lado de esta dormía su nieta placidamente.

"Ikuko deberías comenzar a arreglarte ¡Hoy se casa tu hija! Además quedan pocas horas… ¡Dios! ¿Me veo bien? Es la primera vez que entrego a mi preciosa joya en matrimonio… no se si lo haré bien… ¿y si no quiero soltarla? Además todos hablan de irse a la Luna ¿Qué porquería es eso? Aún no termino de adaptarme a la idea que MI hija era ni mas ni menos que Sailor Moon y ahora nos vamos a la Luna" – Kenji, en todo este rato no podía dejar de acomodarse el cabello, luego los anteojos y luego el corbatín para volver nuevamente al cabello.

Ikuko se acercó a él y cariñosamente lo hizo voltear.

"Todo saldrá bien, cariño" – Tomó el corbatín y lo ajustó, tomó el peine y terminó de acomodar su cabello, por ultimo tomó los anteojos y luego de limpiarlos con la tela de su vestido se los colocó perfectamente. – "Lo harás esplendido" – y lo besó en los labios.

"Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo y que no habrán mentiras entre nosotros"

Ikuko no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de su esposo.

…_Chibi-Usa aun es muy pequeña para darse cuenta de las cosas, esto puede esperar hasta que te sientas lista… o al menos hasta que te enamores verdaderamente…_

…_¿Es que ya no lo entiendes mamá? Ya pasó mi tiempo, alegrías, tristezas, amores y desamores… ahora es el tiempo de aquellos que vienen, esa es mi nueva lucha y quiero hacerla ahora que siento que puedo… porque si dejo pasar el tiempo… podría no sentirme capaz de irme de este planeta…_

"Lo prometo amor" – Dicho esto lo volvió a besar.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Al rato después…**

Al atardecer estaba todo preparado sin ningún contratiempo que pudiera arruinar la ceremonia. La Comunidad estaba distribuida de tal forma que, según sus habilidades, se dispersarían en ciertos puntos para hacer guardia. Siempre alerta.

Viendo todo esto se encontraba Felicia quien desde sus adentros maldecía su mala suerte.

"Esto es lo que ellos querían, que este día llegara así podrían ser reconocidos y llevados a la Luna por la Princesa Serena" – Comentó venenosamente a George.

"Lo dices con mucho resentimiento"

"No sé que pensar… Todo este tiempo estuve luchando por lo que yo creía, por Serena, por mi princesa y sin ningún animo de recibir algo a cambio"

"Bueno, todos nosotros luchamos por el mismo ideal y sea o no verdad lo que nos dices, lo que importa es que la princesa esta bien, la princesita también. La Princesa muy pronto va a ser coronada para ascender como estaba escrito"

"Pero es que el futuro no está escrito" – Replicó la muchacha.

"El de ella si lo está, ella es el _Enviado del Bien_ por lo que debe velar por la paz. No es nada que no haya hecho antes, ahora sólo se hace oficial" – Explicó él. Felicia ya sabía eso.

"Pero aun así no dejo de pensar en los mayores… siento que todo esto lo hicieron por otros fines. Mira a los chicos como hacen guardia en todos los sectores. Los mayores han puesto especial cuidado en este día para que nadie lo sabotee"

La impotencia se reflejaba en sus ojos que, cansados de retener, soltaron lágrimas en abundancia. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo y no por sus mayores sino porque la misma Serena estaba mas que convencida que así debía ser.

"Hermana, por favor no sigas, pese a lo que piensas todo se llevará a cabo y nada malo sucederá este día. Ten la esperanza y la fe en el esplendoroso mañana que nos espera"

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la menor de las Loccus.

"Esme ¿tu crees que todo saldrá bien?" – Felicia la miró muy angustiada.

"Si me lo preguntas apelando a mi don para ver el futuro inmediato la respuesta hasta el momento es si… Pero si lo que deseas saber es si prosperará mi respuesta es no" – El pánico no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Felicia.- "…Y no te lo digo porque lo haya visto, sino porque es la ley universal, a mayor es el poder mayor es el deseo de derribarlo para los que lo ambicionan… habrán mas enemigos pero siempre estaremos nosotros para detenerlos"

"Nos convertiremos en la guardia lunar y nos encargaremos de entrenar como corresponde a todas las tropas siguientes" – Proclamó George inflando el pecho y viendo hacia la Luna que estaba haciéndose notar en el cielo mientras que hacia el horizonte matizaban los colores rojizos.

"Felicia, George, Esmeralda ¿Se quedarán ahí todo el día? ¡Apresúrense esta comenzando!" – Gritó Elizabeth mientras rápidamente se devolvía.

Los tres, sin excepción aspiraron una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejarla salir…

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

A los invitados les esperaba un hermoso Altar. Un lugar al aire libre decorado con miles de flores, todas las sillas con cintas blancas en fila dejando un pasillo en medio por donde pasó la gente para acomodarse en los mejores lugares. Rodeando el lugar lucían antorchas altas cuyas flamas ondeaban al compás de la brisa.

La familia de la novia estaba en primera fila: Ikuko, Sammy, Luna y Artemis. Ikuko llevaba en brazos a la pequeña dama mientras que Luna a Hotaru. Una bebé dormía mientras que la otra estaba atenta a lo que sucedía y a penas balbuceaba.

En el lado de la novia estaban Rai, Ami, Lita y Mina como las damas de honor, todas de color rosa claro y un pequeño ramo de flores de colores rojo, azul, verde y amarillo respectivamente. Del lado del novio estaban Taiki y Yaten usando trajes de color gris los cuales usaban también una flor en el ojal de color amarillo y blanco. Al lado de estos y en el lugar del novio estaba Seiya de pie, rígidamente lo cual delataba en cierta manera lo nervioso que se encontraba. Si no fuera porque jugaba con sus pulgares podría decirse que se trataba de una estatua del parque.

Yaten rió divertido al ver a su hermano de esa manera. Fugazmente se imaginó a si mismo en su lugar ¿Qué haría él?. Lo que no pudo evitar imaginar fue a Mina en el lugar de la novia y radiantemente vestida de blanco.

"Cuando yo me case con Ami no quiero nada tan grande como esto pero si me gustaría un altar al aire libre" – Comentó Taiki.

"Me alegro por ti" – Se limitó a contestar Yaten repentinamente malhumorado.

La melodía de la marcha nupcial alertó a todos los presentes que debían volverse y ponerse de pie para recibir a la novia que pisaba la alfombra beige que la conduciría al altar…

Taiki fugazmente miró a Seiya notando como pronto había vuelto a la vida y sus ojos recuperaban el brillo que vio desaparecer esta mañana.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**En otro lugar…**

"Siempre pensé que no debía ser así… que debería ser yo quien estuviera esperándola en el altar, yo quien la acompañara en esta, la mas dura de las batallas que le espera y… sin embargo… estoy aquí, esperando que llegue mi turno para librar mi propia batalla, resignado a vivir sin ella y rezar por su felicidad porque… se lo merece"

"Es verdad, su alteza, podría ir a verla antes de que se marche si usted desea"

"No, es demasiado tarde, estoy seguro que ya no hay nada que hacer, además… ¿Qué haría yo en un lugar como ese? Todos se han esmerado en que nada arruine la celebración, hay centinelas a cada diez metros en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda, esperando que ningún intruso ingrese, ni los periodistas. Yo no podría acercarme ni un centímetro sin ser detectado… ahora que he recibido el legado de mi planeta mi poder es infinito y debo aprender a controlarlo…"

"Tiene razón, el Cristal Dorado es muy poderoso, llama mucho la atención y necesitará tiempo para disimular su presencia"

"Ambos quedaron viendo al horizonte, hacia el lugar donde un espectáculo de luces sobresalía de entre los edificios y se perdía en el cielo"

"Usted nuevamente tiene razón" – Habló Setsuna levantando la mirada, haciendo que el hombre la imite. Frente a ellos la luna empezaba a sufrir una transformación hermosa, preparando la llegada de sus nuevos moradores, como si este fuese el acontecimiento que esperaba la historia. – "Es el mas maravilloso eclipse lunar que he visto en mi larga vida"

"Todo será como debe ser, el mal será limpiado de este planeta y se restaurará el sistema solar para dar paso a la nueva _Era Plateada_, Era donde la Luna nuevamente será la líder y la Tierra envidiará su posición haciendo que poco a poco se distancien… lo que una vez estuvo unido…volverá a separarse…"

"Es el castigo eterno del destino para aquellos que osan revelarse contra él" – Pronunció solemnemente la ex Sailor del Tiempo.

La pequeña Kousagi se acomodó ligeramente en los brazos de Setsuna abriendo su boca en un gran bostezo para volver a dormir nuevamente. Entonces, tanto el príncipe como ella, se dieron cuenta de algo asombroso.

"Mira… en su frente es…"

"…El emblema de la dinastía Lunar"

La media luna en la frente de la pequeña brillaba con mucha intensidad, Darien se imaginó a su pequeña primogénita de la misma manera, sólo que quizás ellas jamás se encontrarían y eso era lo mejor que podría pasar.

"Esta, mi querida Setsuna, es la prueba de que el destino puede decir muchas cosas, pero la sangre siempre llama y siempre será aun mas poderosa que el mismo universo"

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES…**

**Planeta Tierra**

Amaneció una vez mas, el cielo se hizo azul y el sol brilló con todo su esplendor atenuando el diamante más hermoso que iluminó la noche. Tokio despertó una vez mas con un aire sereno, tranquilo, agradeciendo el buen clima, propicio para las actividades fuera del palacio.

El Rey Endymion salió a dar un paseo, como todas las mañanas, llevando en sus brazos a su pequeña hija. Debía distraerla lo suficiente para que no se percatara que hoy se llevaría a cabo una celebración muy especial. Ella siempre era muy activa e intuitiva, como un torbellino y se las ingeniaba para escapar de la custodia de su niñera e interrumpir habitualmente todas las reuniones diplomáticas de su padre, y es que no había nada mas entretenido que verlo a él montado en su corcel negro guiando la caza, experto conocedor de sus terrenos y siempre volviendo vencedor.

Mas hoy, sin embargo, era su cumpleaños, por lo que no debía ni si quiera intuir lo que ocurriría dentro del palacio, y quién mejor que su padre para cumplir la labor distractiva si era a quien mas amaba la pequeña Kousagui.

"Papá mira…" – Señaló con su pequeño dedo una mancha que se encontraba en el cielo, muy parecida a una nube pero de forma redonda. – "Pelota"

"Jejeje, no es pelota, es La Luna"

"¿Luna?" – Frunció el entrecejo enojada. – "Nooo, nube"

"Verás, de día también está la Luna y también las estrellas, pero no siempre se pueden ver, porque cuando el sol ilumina el cielo la noche se esconde, también las estrellas, pero la Luna es tan grande que no se puede esconder por completo y por eso parece una nube"

"Ohh…" – Exclamó la pequeña asombrada por lo que acababa de aprender.

"Majestad, Kousa, es hora del té" – Anunció cantarinamente una mujer alta y de cabellera verdosa.

"¡Mamá!" – Gritó Kousa retorciéndose en los brazos de su padre. Este la dejó en el suelo y ella corrió a todo lo que sus pies daban hasta llegar donde Setsuna.

Su parte favorita de la mañana era la hora del té, momento en que ella, Setsuna y sus muñecas, tomaban el té y hablaban de la vida en el palacio.

"Papá quédate" – Pidió la niña arrojando una de sus muñecas y así desocupando la silla que estaba justo a su lado.

Endymion no era una persona que le gustara mucho jugar a esos juegos, por lo que muy de vez en cuando accedía. Hoy sería una de esos días.

"Hoy está de muy buen animo majestad, le brillan los ojos"

"Hoy es el día mas especial del año mi querida Setsuna" – Dijo él y luego suspiró entornando cariñosamente su mirada azul en los cabellos púrpura de la princesita.

"Sus majestades, está todo listo y ya llegaron los…" – Lo siguiente lo insinuó con la mirada para que se mantuviera todo en el mas estricto secreto.

"¿Quiénes llegaron?" – Preguntó curiosa la pequeña princesa.

Cerca de seis meses después que los de la Luna emigraran a su lugar de origen, Darien Chiba se sintió preparado para hacerse cargo finalmente de su propio planeta. Era un trabajo que le costaría demasiado, pero siempre contó con el apoyo de Setsuna, además de una ayuda extra proveniente del _cielo_.

Darien Chiba contrajo matrimonio con Setsuna Meiou, asumiendo como reyes del planeta. Aunque el cambio sufrido por la Tierra no fue tan notorio como lo que sería en su futuro paralelo (Tokio de Cristal), el poder del Cristal Dorado bastó para limpiar la contaminación atmosférica, las aguas y el suelo.

Un hombre se acercó hasta ellos, llamando la atención del Rey y una vez que se hubieron alejado de las damas este le habló bajito.

"Su majestad, la nave proveniente de la Luna está por aterrizar con el delegado"

…Desde entonces el Rey Endymion ha hecho todo lo posible por mantener la paz en su planeta y un buen balance con sus planetas hermanos. Pronto estarían por aprobar la ley que permite a todos los descendientes sanguíneos de los planetas interiores volver a sus lugares de origen si eso es lo desean, puesto que Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Jupiter ya estaban en condiciones de recibir diversas poblaciones.

"La Luna… tan cercana y lejana a la vez" – Pronunció con melancolía.

El Rey Endymion no volvió a ver a nadie de la familia lunar hasta entonces, y las relaciones diplomáticas eran llevadas a cabo por el delegado especial: Artemis. ¿Cómo estarían los habitantes de aquel lugar? ¿Cómo estaría lidiando Serenity con la responsabilidad de reestablecer el _Neo Milenio de Plata_? ¿Cómo estaría aquella personita que nunca llegó a conocer?... La primera respuesta, suponía estaba marchando todo estupendamente ya que la alianza planetaria estaba siendo fomentada por las Inner Senshies mas la mismísima ex Sailor Moon, no podía ir mal. La segunda, se había contestado por si misma… aunque realmente eran sólo supuestos ya que Artemis nunca le daría mas información que la necesaria para estar al tanto ciertas cosas, aun no le habían propuesto integrarse a la alianza planetaria, por razones que él entendía y aceptaba, además no estaba realmente interesado.

La ultima pregunta era un misterio. Si bien había intentado preguntar de vez en cuando, una vez Artemis le confesó que tenía estrictamente prohibido brindarle esa información, especialmente a él, mas, sin embargo, ella se contactaría a su debido tiempo con él para hablar del tema.

De eso han transcurrido 2 años atrás…

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

Una dama de cabellera y piel oscura, insertó una llave dorada en la cerradura de una puerta situada en uno de los extremos mas olvidados del palacio terrestre. Una vez entrado en la lúgubre habitación, encendió una vela de un candelabro de cinco y lo dejó sobre una mesita, mostrando un lugar de aspecto olvidado, deteriorado. Se dirigió hasta un armario y al abrirlo descubrió un objeto alargado que brilló tenuemente por la minúscula flama.

Lo tomó con mucha delicadeza entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de un objeto demasiado valioso, demasiado especial, extremadamente especial.

"Mi precioso…" – Gimió y no soportó los deseos de abrazar, acariciar… - "Cuanto… cuanto tiempo sin tocarte ¿Algún día volveré a verte brillar?"

Por toda respuesta, la piedra enrojecida del cetro reflejó la tenue luz proveniente del candelabro. Ya no tenía vida propia, ni si quiera reaccionaba al contacto de su dueña, la legendaria Sailor del Tiempo, Sailor Plut.

"Setsuna…" – Susurró de pronto una voz proveniente de la piedra granate del cetro.

La mencionada abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, incapaz de poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Setsuna… ¿puedes oírme? Si es así… por favor contesta, soy Haruka"

"¿Haruka?"

"Así es" – La voz, antes alarmada, sonó mucho mas relajada. – "Recuerda que tu cetro, antes que la llave del tiempo era parte de los tres talismanes"

"Están vivas… ¿Michiru?"

"Ambas" – Aclaró la voz – "Destinadas a cuidar el sistema solar de los intrusos que deseen invadir la paz del Nuevo Milenio de Plata. Lamentamos no haber tenido contacto contigo antes pero no podíamos comunicarnos con nadie de la Tierra, y no fue hasta hoy que sentimos que estabas presente a través de los talismanes que nos atrevimos a comunicarnos contigo"

No sabía exactamente como expresarse. No cabía en su asombro, y es que estaba preparada para todo, menos para un reencuentro con aquellas que pensó que había perdido para siempre en la última batalla.

"Michiru en estos momentos está fijando el curso de nuestro ataque. Hemos descubierto al planeta Nemesis entrando en la orbita de Plutón, le hemos advertido que se retire pero no hay respuesta de ellos. Mucho me temo que tendrá que haber una batalla"

Recordaba aquel enemigo, el planeta Nemesis, aquel del que provienen los villanos desterrados de los planetas, confinados a pasar el resto de la eternidad en la penumbra, planeta natal

del Príncipe Diamante y todo su sequito.

"¿La Neo-Reina está enterada?" – Pronunció la peliverde a penas reponiéndose de la emoción.

"Si" – Se dejó escuchar por primera vez la voz de Michiru. – "De hecho contamos contigo como refuerzo extra en caso que necesitemos ayuda, pero veremos que todo esté bien para no importunarte ni preocupar a la Tierra"

"Chicas… después de todo… me da tanta alegría saber que estén bien"

A las afueras del Palacio Terrestre se llevaba a cabo el cumpleaños numero tres de la pequeña heredera de la Tierra. Miles de personas festejando en las calles y dentro del lugar. Los habitantes del palacio estaban seguros que nunca antes habían visto un unicornio real, frente a frente y la pequeña princesa tenía la fortuna de contar con uno de estos como un regalo muy especial enviado desde la Luna. Claro que ella no lo sabía.

Como el día estaba tan claro, nadie se percató que desde ese mismo cuerpo celeste brotaban pequeños destellos de colores…

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**Luna, Palacio Lunar**.

Los fuegos artificiales al fin terminaron dando inicio a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Pequeña Dama, así es como llamaban a la heredera de la Luna los lugareños. Serena Usagui estaba cumpliendo hoy tres años de vida y pese a no saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, sabía que tenía que ver con ella pues le estaban enviando muchísimos obsequios, tantos que no sabía por donde empezar, ni si quiera sabía cuando dejaría de comer torta. Lo único que tenía claro con certeza es que, a partir de hoy, ella se convertiría en adicta a las fiestas (en su honor claro está)

"¿No se ve hermosa la princesa el día de hoy?" – Comentó Lady Venus muy animada.

"Si, bellísima" – Concordó Lady Jupiter

"Diana y Hotaru la están acompañando a abrir los regalos"

"Es bueno que aprenda a compartir" – Dijo Lady Mercury a las palabras de la rubia.

"Claro, como es hija única… y hasta el rey la malcría" – Añadió Lady Mars.

Todas ellas, ya maduras tanto física como emocionalmente. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en que ellas se permitían relajarse y dedicarse a hacer nada mas que vida social. Comúnmente ellas estaban preocupadas de restaurar sus planetas y de conformar sus reinos con lo poco que tenían hasta el momento. Pero todo iba a ser distinto, mucho mejor, en el momento en que la Tierra sellara el tratado para repoblar el resto de los planetas interiores.

En eso Luna se acercó a las risueñas damas.

"Hola chicas" – Saludó animada.

"Luna, deberías ver como están quedando las niñas, parecen unas payazas. Abren sus regalos con sus manos llenas de pastel"

"Jejeje… uff si, estoy con los pelos de punta, pero ni modo, hoy es el día en que todo está permitido para ellas" – Intentó sonreír aunque claramente pensaba en la limpieza monumental que debería llevar a cabo a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Y Artemis?" – Preguntó Mercury queriendo cambiar de tema.

"En la Tierra" – Susurró Luna.

"Ohh" - Emitió como única respuesta.

"¿Y Serenity?" – Preguntó Mars.

"No sé exactamente donde está, pero espero que pronto se venga a dar una vuelta por la fiesta y al menos vea como está quedando su hija. Apuesto que también le dará un ataque…"

"Como le va a dar un ataque si para ello te tiene a ti jajajaja" – Rió Venus a lo que Luna volvió a sonreír nerviosamente.

En ese momento unos brazos se deslizaron por la cintura de la rubia haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio apoyándose en el fuerte pecho que estaba tras ella.

"¡Yaten!" – Lo reprendió cariñosamente.

Taiki apareció al lado de su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que la peliazul lo abrazó.

"¿Pudieron ver al Rey?" – Preguntó Mars.

"Si, lo vimos y está histérico, la Reina… ya saben, se tarda mas que cualquiera de ustedes"

"¡Oye!" – Volvió a reprenderlo la rubia.

Serena y Seiya se casaron. En ese momento Serena dejó de ser Sailor Moon, e incluso la misma Princesa Serenity, convirtiéndose en la Neo Reina Serenity de la Luna al contraer matrimonio, recibiendo el legado de la Luna. Seiya dejó de ser Sailor Star Figther, para ser el Rey Seiya de la Luna, adoptando así el legado de la Luna en su sangre.

La Neo Reina Serenity invocó el Cristal de Plata que ahora demostraba todo su poder para su dueña. Al emitir su poderoso destello transportó a todos los presentes en la ceremonia a la entrada del Palacio de la Luna, el cual estaba aun mas esplendoroso que en su época anterior. La Neo-Reina, con su nuevo poder, materializó sobre sus manos la legendaria Copa Lunar, la que descargó sobre los presentes su divinidad. En ese momento, todos los que asistieron al matrimonio fueron bendecidos con el regalo de la longevidad.

Fue entonces que todo comenzó. La restauración de los planetas interiores designando a sus antiguas princesas como las legitimas reinas. Se formó así el Neo Milenio de Plata, un imperio que lograría equilibrar la vida y la paz en este sistema planetario y que, con el paso del tiempo, volvería a ser lo que en la antigüedad significó en el universo el Imperio Lunar.

Desde entonces la Neo Reina Serenity se abocó casi completamente a la tarea de gobernar lo más justamente posible a su reino, en su tarea diplomática con los planetas exteriores al sistema solar, en reconstruir el Imperio Lunar.

Hasta el día de hoy se podría decir que se ha convertido en una persona muy trabajólica y muy perfeccionista. Sin embargo, nunca ha olvidado lo que sus seres queridos significan para ella, sobretodo porque todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para ellos, aunque muy de vez en cuando suele retrasarse como el día de hoy, y para ello está el rey Seiya ahí, para hacerle recordar que tiene familia y que su deber mas importante es estar disponible para ellos.

"Disculpa por el retraso"

"Tenias todo el día de mañana para redactar la propuesta"

"Disculpa…" – Volvió a repetir – "Es que debo aprovechar el momento en que me viene la inspiración y hoy…" – Sonrió abiertamente – "Al ver como Chibi-Usa cumple 3 añitos es que todo lo que he hecho vale la pena…" – Luego volvió a entristecer mirando a su esposo – "No quiero hacerte enojar, ni decepcionar a mis amigos… pero un día como hoy recuerdo por qué hago todo lo que estoy haciendo"

"Serenity… no olvides que no eres solo tu, somos todos nosotros los que hemos trabajado para ello y que el reino se ha consolidado a la velocidad de la luz, no podrías estar mas satisfecha de tus logros" – Suspiró luego de hablar. Luego miró a su esposa, era realmente hermosa, ahora era toda una mujer y estaba orgulloso de todo lo que sus delicadas y hermosas manos habían sido capaces de lograr en tan solo tres años. – "Te amo" – Pronunció y le dio un beso en la frente.

Serenity sonrió aliviada y recuperó sus energías que tanto la caracterizaban. Tomó la mano de su esposo y avanzaron por el corredor hasta que salieron a los inmensos jardines del palacio donde todo era felicidad, niños, juegos y toda la gente que ella amaba, reunida como pocas veces, todos ahí… esperándola.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALTEZA!"

Sus amigas de casi toda esta vida y la anterior: Amy, Rai, Lita, Mina, sus esposos: Taiki, Nicholas, Andrew, Yaten. Luna y Artemis, sus padres y hermano y el que estaba próximo a nacer, sus amigos de colegio Molly y Kelvin, sus amigos del ex "El Circulo" y miembros ahora de la Guardia Real, Felicia y George, marido y mujer y generales de la guaria. La gran mayoría de las personas que conoció alguna vez en distintas circunstancias favorables o adversas a lo largo de su misión como Sailor Scout. Su esposo el Rey Seiya. Todos ellos reunidos en este día tan especial.

Todo había valido la pena.

x--------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------x

**EPILOGO**

**La Huida**

**Luna**

Serena mordió su labio inferior inconcientemente mientras reflexionaba. Las visiones de la recién pasada noche no dejaban de perturbarla. Hace cuánto ¿7 años?

Todo pasa muy rápido.

_- Katsue "Acógeme"_

_- Rai "¿Cómo puedes casarte con él? ¡A penas lo conoces!" _

_- Felicia "No te apresures amiga, la creación del Imperio Lunar puede esperar"_

_- Ikuko "Espero que, ahora que eres una mujer casada, sepas la responsabilidad que eso conlleva"_

_- Seiya "¡Me ha dicho papá! Así es pequeña, yo soy tu papá… y te quiero mucho Chibi-Usa"_

_- Artemis "Su majestad y si el Rey se enterara… usted estuvo de acuerdo en aislarnos de la Tierra"_

_- Luna "Te aprecio mucho pero pienso que te estas aprisionando dentro de ti misma, vive un poco mas la vida y confía en nosotros"_

_- Amy "No quiero entrometerme pero me he dado cuenta que ninguno de ustedes le dirá a la Pequeña Dama su verdadera procedencia" _

_- Seiya "No dejaré que vuelvas a pisar la Tierra, y si es por mí ese maldito no volverá a ver a la niña… entiende, no permitiré que se arruine todo lo que nos ha costado tanto construir"_

_- Mina "Serenity, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… lo que sea"_

_- Chibi-Usa "Madre ¿algún día iremos a la Tierra?" _

_- Seiya "¿Otra vez mirando la Tierra, Serenity?"_

Cada uno de los recuerdos se clavaron en ella como cuchillas ¿Cómo flaquear ahora? ¿Cómo reconocer tantos errores?

Pero ella lo tenía todo. ¿Entonces qué era lo que le faltaba que la hacia sentir tan miserable cada vez que se enfrentaba a esos recuerdos?

¡Cuantas ganas de gritarle al mundo que se equivocó! Que la perdonen… que le den otra oportunidad.

Seiya al pensar que ella se podría ir en cualquier momento o desistir de esta decisión lo hicieron volverse a veces autoritario y muy apegado a la Pequeña Dama. Entonces ya nunca más pudo mirar el cielo junto a su esposo.

Ya nunca más hubieron canciones de amor ni oídos que las escucharan.

…

**Tierra**

Darien durmió y como muchas veces en su sueño estaba ella, alimentando su ansiedad, sus ganas de volver a amarla en carne y hueso. Aunque sabía que esto no era más que una ilusión, eso le bastaba para vivir.

"Serena te amo tanto…" – Dijo el pelinegro admirándola desde la distancia.

Siempre era así, él la veía en la distancia hasta poder alcanzarla, abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor y luego despedirla con el mejor beso que podía entregarle.

"¿Por qué ya no me besas amor mío?" – Preguntó cuando extrañamente notó que su reina no estaba deseándolo de la misma manera que él a ella.

Entonces ella se reincorporó, se cubrió con su vestido y lo miró seriamente.

"Este no es un sueño, Darien"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace mucho tiempo este ha sido mi escape de la realidad… pero es justo que te diga que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos"

"No ha sido un sueño…" – El a penas podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

Y si no era un sueño ¿Qué era?

"Te amo. Me alegra por fin decírtelo a la cara" – Ella sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

"Serena-"

"Eres el único que me sigue llamando así. Lo siento si te sigo haciendo daño, pero créeme que también me hago daño yo"

"¿No te volveré a ver?" – No, eso era lo último que le podría pasar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

El quiso retenerla.

Ella de dio un suave beso. El mejor que había probado de sus labios ¿Ese era el adiós?

Quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero ya no sintió su cuerpo.

Entonces abrió los ojos y estaba en su cuarto, desnudo y sudado.

Todo olía a rosas.

…

**Estrella Cero**

_¿Cómo mitigar el dolor de los que sufren? ¿Cómo mitigar mi propio dolor, mi pesar… por ser la causante de tanto mal? _

"_Tu pesar, mi pesar… Serenity. Que la dicha inunde tu vida mientras que a mi me llene de perdón. Apacigua mi alma herida y dale un descanso a este mundo… que no deja de sufrir…Sailor Moon, eres nuestra esperanza. Mi esperanza" _– Habló Trinity/Katsue, en voz de eco, desde su interior. 

"No debo retroceder" – Musitó Serenity convenciéndose a si misma.

Entonces caminó hacia delante.

"Bienvenida Sailor Cosmo" – Le dijo una mujer la cual sólo se veía su silueta iluminada por un gran resplandor.

Frente a ella las puertas de Couldron se abrieron dejando ver la luminosa estrella, madre de todas las estrellas: El Caldero Madre.

_Hace mucho tiempo yo tuve una vida, una hermosa vida. Ahora es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien._

_**- o -**_

**EN OTRA DIMENSION, EN OTRO TIEMPO**

Una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo y corto con una sombrilla desciende del cielo para aterrizar gentilmente sobre el suelo terrestre.

**Residencia Tsukino**

"¡Ya llegue!" – Gritó Serena anunciando estruendosamente su llegada como de costumbre.

"Serena, que bueno que llegaste, a ver si me ayudas con tu hermana mientras pongo la mesa"

"¿Hermana?" – Serena arqueó una ceja creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

De pronto algo la jaló de la falda y ella bajó la vista.

"Chibi"

"¿¿¿¿Queeeee????"

**Tiempo después…**

Darien abrió los ojos, era una mañana luminosa. Se sentó en su cama, volteó y encontró a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, quien aun dormía. Decidió que ya era momento de despertar para ella por lo que la sorprendió con un beso y ella abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días, Darien" – Dijo.

"Buenos días"

"Tengo la sensación de salir de un sueño muy largo"

"¿Que clase de sueño?"

"No lo sé"

Darien la miró preocupado.

"Darien, repítemelo otra vez" – Pidió ella con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

"¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Ya van cincuenta veces!"

Serena se lanzó sobre él traviesamente.

"Por favor… solo una vez" - Suplicó

"Esta bien, la ultima vez… Serena, amor, cásate conmigo"

**Tiempo después…**

"¡Chibi-Usa! No corras tan rápido te puedes caer"

No hubo caso a la advertencia, la niña cayó irremediablemente al tropezarse con una piedra y comenzó a llorar.

"Levántate Chibi-Usa"

"Buaaaaa ¡Levántame tu!"

"No. Tu madre te dijo que no corrieras tan rápido. Cuando uno se equivoca y cae, debe levantarse por si mismo y crecer" – La reprendió su padre.

La niña se enojó y lloró aun más, entonces un llanto más fuerte y agudo se escuchó por sobre el de ella.

"¿Qué sucede Kousagi?" – La mujer miró a su marido un tanto desesperada pues la bebé en sus brazos no se calmaba, se había alimentado hace un instante.

Chibi-Usa dejó de llorar y se levantó. Se acercó a su madre y la jaló del vestido.

"Quiero decirle algo" – Expresó ella al tiempo que con una manga de su vestido se limpiaba los ojos.

Su madre dudó, la bebé no se calmaba, pero finalmente accedió para luego inclinarse y dejar a la bebé a la altura de Chibi-Usa.

"Calma Kousa… hermanita, deja de llorar ¿ya?" – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La bebé dejó de llorar y eso sorprendió a los dos adultos. Su madre, con los ojos aguados tuvo que reconocer que su hija mayor estaba creciendo y se sentía orgullosa de ella y de sus buenos sentimientos. El padre, por otro lado, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le ofreció su mano, la cual Chibi-Usa tomó muy gustosa y así los cuatro siguieron paseando por el parque.

**FIN**

**Notas de Tanita Love **

Un millón, pero un millón de gracias a las personas que a lo largo de estos años (muchos años) siguieron este hermoso proyecto que me llevó a escribir en esta pagina varios otros fanfic. Este sin duda es muy especial ya que fue el primero publicado ¿Cuándo? Un Septiembre de 2004, o sea, varios años atrás…Pero aunque parezca mucho tiempo quiero decirles que lo disfruté demasiado. Era sólo una niña cuando empecé a escribir y fui evolucionando, creciendo, teniendo fe y perdiéndola, en fin, muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos.

Quiero también comentarles que este final estuvo predestinado desde casi al comienzo de escribir la historia y para no olvidarme escribí el resumen de la historia en un Word cualquiera (algo que le he recomendado a varias autoras y que es algo sin duda muy útil). Y aunque muchos han estado de acuerdo o en contra con la historia o con cada capitulo jo jo jo, o pidiéndome que les revele el graaaaan final jejeje o pidiéndome que lo cambie o amenazándome con lincharme :S (Alex esta va para ti jajajaja y disculpa por no escribirte antes :P) yo no iba a cambiarlo y sabía que este día llegaría… el capitulo lo había terminado hace una semana pero no me animé a subirlo sino hasta ahora.

Chicos y chicas, quiero que sepan que el mundo no es color de rosa y el final feliz no siempre existe, uno no necesariamente tiene el deber de perdonar ni tiene que estar moralmente obligado. Tampoco debemos precipitarnos en la vida y debemos meditar muy bien nuestras decisiones. No se puede cambiar el pasado… pero como se trata de Sailor Moon… todo es posible, incluso lo imposible.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡No teman en dejar masss!

Los quiero mucho! Y nos seguiremos leyendo en los demás fics cuando actualice :D

_***Tanita Love***_

**12 – Dic - 2009**

**EL ESPEJO (01/09/04 – 12/12/09)**


End file.
